kingdom hearts 3 episode honnouji
by case of kingdom hearts
Summary: After defeating xehanort, Sora begins his search for the missing kairi, the power of waking takes him to the city of honnouji where he discovers the life fibers and the presence of the heartless, now helping ryuko matoi discover the truth behind her father's murder, Sora takes his first step into the next chapter of his life.
1. honnouji academy

**Hello everyone this is my first ever story, it's inspired by another kingdom hearts/kill la kill story that was written by ImSoAwesome but it unfortunately disappeared without a takes place after KH3 so sora is by himself and looking for kairi,and this starts a couple days before ryuko shows has all his keyblades from the game including the pre order keyblades like midnight blue,dawn till dusk, and ultima weapon,also starlight and missing ache with their fully upgraded looks from union x,as well as oathkeeper and also going to be a new scissor blade keyblade that can be seen on deviantart i'll provide a link to in the chapter it debuts.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:honnouji academy**

(music:Scala ad caelum:entrance)

The way the city ascended to the sky reminded sora of the town where he donald and goofy confronted and defeated xehanort,as he stood on the bridge that lead to the entrance he knew the search for kairi was going to long as he looked at the wayfinder good luck charm she made,kairi gave it to him the day before the final battle with xehanort's true organization don 't worry kairi said sora,i'm going to find you. With that sora started to walk towards the city.

**World logo:Honnouji**

As Sora walked through the slums he quickly noticed the looks from some of the townsfolk, it reminded him of port royal with all those pirates giving him similar looks,but it was probably his outfit that made him stood he climbed up stairs leading upwards a young boy around 11 or 12 ran a circle around ,sorry sir he said as he disappeared back into the this place isn't all bad as i thought sora said to himself,hmmm if i were kairi i'd probably go to that building at the top of the city,if she's here at be honest to himself he wasn't 100 percent sure that the power of waking brought him to the right place,at the very least maybe he could find a clue to where kairi might have disappeared sora made his trek to the top he walked by a tv store,what was on the tv upfront caught his can made of the strange shadow monster appearing in honnou city? Said the reporter on the tv. What ? said sora as he turned around to see the to lady satsuki, these strange creatures will be dealt with as soon as a second female as a safety measure, lady satsuki has warned all civilians to stay away from-***blink***wait what,nononono what happened !? exclaimed Sora. Power doesn't come cheap ya know the old man store owner claimed 10 yen an hour! *sigh* alright sora reached into his pocket he only found it to be wait when did- that's when it hit him harder than xemnas throwing buildings at kid,sora realized that boy that ran by him earlier must've had to have taken his munny, that was hard earned cash from those jobs in twilight town and from cooking at the bistro for crying out loud! Holding out aren't cha?JUNIOR! That's when the store owner's large supposed son came out of nowhere crushing a trash can. Uh Oh, which is all sora could say at the moment before he got thrown like a baseball. AHHHH -oof, aw man is the whole city going to be like this? YOU THERE! Sora jumped straight back up at the loud voice.

(Gamagori's theme)

A man in a white outfit with tan skin and blond hair larger than the one that threw sora appeared behind him causing sora to shrink a little in fear. Is any reason why YOU ARE NOT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS yelled the large man. School ? What? Sora realized he was thrown all the way to the building at the top. Wait, did the man say school? Which he hasn't been to since he and riku was called to the mark of mastery, WHICH HE SLEPT THROUGH MOST OF THE TIME?! So I'm waiting to hear your excuse,he said as he bent down to his face making sora realize how huge the guy was. Ah well you see i'm really a student here,this all one big misunderstan- I'VE HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE NICE TRY! Oh okay said sora. Then he tried making a run for it, he ran towards ledge to make one of his "swan dives" to escape a red spiked whip suddenly grabbed nice you little punk said the man as he was reeling in sora like a one is skipping school on my watch or my name isn't IRA GAMAGORI! Is it? Asked Sora. IT IS! yelled the man called gamagori.

* * *

Ok class settle down now,meet our newest attempted runaway,sora said the teacher called aikuro mikisugi. Newest runaway ? now sora knew he was in for a tough time he'd rather fight sephiroth and xehanort with the x-blade at the same time than deal with this crazy school! Now sora, there's actually an empty seat for you right there next to miss mankanshoku as he pointed with his pen to the bowl haircut girl pointing excitedly to the desk on her right. As sora sat down the girl greeted him right away,HI there i'm mako mankanshoku! Said the girl mako i'm sora he said as he returned the greeting. Your hair is funny, it's like gravity doesn't exist around your head, she said. Of course someone had to say something about his hair, at least it wasn't gamagori he would've probably make sora do something about it, then sora remembered why he was here in the first mako i'm actually looking for someone,as he pulled the gummiphone out of his pocket,her name is kairi,she the girl in the picture have you seen her?Sora shows her a photo of him,riku,and kairi on the islands the day before they left for the keyblade graveyard. Nope, I have not Mako said with a smile on her face. Sora sighed with some disappointment even though he knew it was a long shot,then he remembered the reporters on the tv talking about a satsuki it sounded like she was in charge of this place. Hey mako do you know where i can find a-*snore*she fell asleep, oh boy he said,at least he wasn't the only one who slept through class it seemed like mako was kindred spirit in that aspect.

* * *

*yawn*it took all of sora's energy not to fall asleep in class like mako did aikuro voice made him drowsy until the bell rang and he thanked whatever higher power was watching over him,now in the schools enormous courtyard he thinking about how he could find best option satsuki, his best chance was finding gamagori and asking him,but the huge man was nowhere to be seen despite how easy sora thought it would be,then again he could show up at the first sign of a disturbance.***BOOM* **that will do,sora said as he started to run towards the ARE YOU STUPID NO STAR?! I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that would happen,mako said worryingly In her defense. HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?! Yelled the gardening club captain kusataosuke yaguruma, all we saw you was put plant fertilizer in the gardens?! You know i don't know i guess i never really had much of a green thumb, as soon she said that mako patted a flower on its head it shriveled up turned black and died much to the horror of the whole gardening THAT'S IT NO STAR TIME AVGENGING TIME! That's when yaguruma pouring water out of the dark red canisters on to the ground and a giant plant monster came bursting out of the ground. oh no! it's just like my movie where alien plants disguise themselves as hot models and then eat everyone! Mako exclaimed. The whole gardening club and the plant monster sweet dropped at that weird comment. Enough babbling sick her boy! As soon as the monster charged at mako a fireball flew at it and the plant monster bursted into flames. YAGURUMA JR NOOOO! Cried yaguruma with comical tears. HEY what's on here?! everyone turned their heads to see it was Sora that yelled and he didn't look happy to say the least,mako you okay? Sora asked,oh yeah totally looks like i might live a long and healthy life after all!HEY NEW GUY yelled yaguruma, stay out this she apart of this club so stay out this! Forget it your gonna attack my friends,your gonna deal with me! Claimed sora, oh so your gonna take her punishment in her place WELL FINE! I've got numbers on my side what do have no star? Taunted yaguruma as the whole club banded behind him and Sora responded by summoning his keyblade, kingdom key and got into his battle stance. Everyone stared at him for a moment and then… HAHAHA laugh the whole gardening club,you think can fight a whole club by yourself with an overgrown house key? Sorry but you can't even hurt because i'm a two star and your just a no-***bam*** in that moment of mocking Sora used slapshot to uppercut yaguruma into the air much to the confusion of the gardening club and yaguruma fell back into the ground on his face he thought to himself,(how did this punk no star hurt me?That's it payback time!) GET HIM BOYS commanded yaguruma.

(kh 2.5 sinister sundown)

Sora braced himself back into his battle stance when the one stars came at him, using speed slash to knock out 1,2,then 5 of them in a combo then when the rest tried to dogpile him, sora then used magic flash,Take this! exclaimed sora as he raised the keyblade and unleashed a burst of power to send them all flying. Are you kidding me right now?! Fine i'll take care of this! As yaguruma pour water on the ground again, more plant monsters burst out of the ground and charged at sora, as they did sora flip his keyblade and send out a shockwave and stop the plants completely. Wait,WHAT THE HELL?! As soon as the shockwave died down sora's clothes changed colors into black,blue and red , his second form was active now. H How are you wearing a goku unifor- ***bzzz*** sora unleashed stun impact to take down the club captain showed his skeleton in a comical fashion from the electricity and yaguruma fell down smoking and knocked out. As second form wore off sora dismissed the keyblade and dusted his hands. Whoa you were super awesome sora! As mako came out of her hiding spot from the fight and began poking at his outfit, do you have superpowers,are you from a another planet? Ah no mako it's actually a long story you might believe it. Sora tried explaining when a familiar large shadow loomed over him, gamagori was back and he didn't look happy.I'm in trouble aren't i? Sora asked. Yup you sure are said Mako smiling as gamagori was pulling out his whip to tie sora up again.


	2. Your hired

**Hopefully this is better than the last chapter the first time around since i forgot to proofread it,well here's chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:you're hired **

The chamber Gamagori dragged Sora to was semi-dark with lights illuminating the room like torches with a huge computer assisting them,Sora could make out the silhouettes of three people and someone else on the throne at the end of the Sora was finally freed from Gamagori's whip as he was put in front of the throne.

"Bow before our student council president,Satsuki kiryuin!"Gamagori announced with pride and a salute.

Now that Sora was closer he could now make out the shadowy figures,The first being the closest him on the throne he figured to be satsuki,she was a young woman who seemed to be a couple years older than Sora with long black hair,Unusually big eyebrows(he wasn't say that out loud in front of Gamagori.) And commanding blue eyes that pierced right through him. As for the other three,They had all similar outfits to Gamagori's with some first being a young man taller than him with dark green hair and a wooden kendo sword on his back. The second being a another young man with light blue hair and wires coming out of his uniform,he seemed too busy with his laptop to pay attention to last was a short young girl with pink hair wearing a conductor's hat with a monkey's skull? Like if she was reading Sora's mind she gave him a angry look.

"Is this the new student Gamagori?"Satsuki questioned after taking a sip of tea.

"Yes lady Satsuki". Gamagori responded . "Not even here a day and this hooligan has tried disrupting the laws you've created, Allow to me to name the list of his offences."

Gamagori then proceeded to pull out an... actual list of Sora's offences and put on reading glasses.

"First off,reporting to school ground 30 and a half seconds late, wearing a unregulated uniform, Possessing contraband." Gamagori said while showing satsuki the gummi phone he took from Sora. "having the hair of a punk!" He yelled with a annoyed twitch. Sora was wondering if he would bring that up.

"Finally,his latest two offences."Gamagori continued. "Interfering with a club's discipline of one of their members, and carrying around an unauthorized and ridiculous looking weapon."

"And how bout not actually being a student,Gamagori?" Spoke up the blue haired teen.

"Yes i was just getting to tha-WAIT WHAT?!" Yelled Gamagori surprised realizing that Sora was telling the truth earlier.

"I tried telling you, but you didn't want to listen." He pointed out.

"SILENCE YOU LITTLE-

"Enough Gamagori." Satsuki commanded and turned her attention towards Sora.

"You, who are you,and what is your business here?" Satsuki wanted to know, more like demanded but Sora didn't' notice.

"Well i'm Sora and i'm here looking for someone who's missing and very important to me and i guess i'm also here to stop the heartless."

"The what?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh the "shadow monsters" you've been hearing about." He replied.

"An expert are you?" She asked rhetorically. "I've send at least a dozen men with experience into the city to take care of these "heartless" and all of them have disappeared, what makes you think you can deal with them?"

"Well, i've been fighting them for over a year now."Sora repiled.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the pink haired girl as she jumped next to Satsuki. "Lady Satsuki you can't take this no-star at his word,he's gotta be full of crap i betcha he got something to do with those things crawling around town."

"What? That's not true,i didn't' even know the heartless were here until i got here."He tried defending himself.

"Yep still smelling the bull spikes."Mocked the girl while pinching her nose.

"Enough, Jakuzure."Satsuki addressed her."Back to you Sora,i understand you most likely have a way dealing with these creatures, where is your weapon even?

"Right here."Sora responded by summoning the keyblade with quick flash of light in his hands,Satsuki and the elite four were definitely surprised by it's sudden appearance.

"Trust me this will do a lot more damage then whatever your guys had." He said.

Satsuki eyed the ancient weapon with curiosity with her stern face and held out her hand.

"I must ask, may i inspect it for myself?"

"Oh sure, I guess."Sora answered while handing the keyblade over to her.

As Satsuki took the keyblade from him she took notice of it's simple appearance and light weight her first thought was it's nothing special ,but as her her eyes drifted towards the keychain attracted to the hilt,Satsuki knew there was power hiding inside 's when she got one of the few surprises that week when the keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and back in Sora's hand.

"Sorry it's kinda of picky on who has it."He chuckled while dismissing the keyblade and rub the back of head.

"Are you saying lady Satsuki not good enough for your stage prop no star,Huh?" Questioned Jakuzure.

"No i'm saying that only certain people can-" Sora stop himself mid sentence when the donald at the back of his head yelled "ORDER", he knew that if he delivered more info about the keyblade, he knew Satsuki would be asking more which would have revealed the existence of other worlds.

"Well?" Jakuzure questioned. "Ya see lady Satsuki he's hiding something make Gamagori beat it out him."

"Enough for now Nonon."Command Satsuki one last time. "Now then, the last known sighting of these creatures was in the residential district in the slums,if you eliminate them there and come back alive perhaps i assist you in your search for whomever it is your searching for. "Do we have a deal?"

"Definitely, and don't you worry i am coming back in one answered with confidence and started to walk towards the way out, but not before asking Gamagori for the gummi phone back.

"Hey i'm gonna need that back,some friends made that for me."

"Tsk". Gamagori spat knowing Satsuki will have had him give the phone back anyway, he dropped it back into Sora's hand who then went to leave.

"Well, i can tell that's an interesting kid right lady Satsuki? Maybe me and him will cross swords someday."Spoke the green haired teen but then his smile he had dropped when he notice Satsuki staring at her hand that held the keyblade. "Lady Satsuki?"

"I'm fine what's your data on Sora?"Satsuki asked.

"Well lady Satsuki,from what the data can tell me and despite what the gardening club president is calming,our guest is surprisingly not wearing any life fibers at all." He answered while clacking away on his laptop."And this keyblade of his is far nomal that's for sure."

Satsuki was expecting those answers,especially after holding the keyblade. In the moment it went back to Sora she felt the great it held. She had to know more.

"Inumuta are there any cameras in the area he's heading?"

* * *

It took awhile for Sora to get all the way back to the slums from the academy that's when he noted the differences between the districts like how the one star district was much more pristine then the rundown slums he was in,does the status of the students matter where they lived? That didn't seem right to keep walking until he come upon a empty lot connecting two of the streets.

"This seems to be the place Satsuki was talking said to himself. But where could the heartless be hiding?"

Just as soon as he said that he noticed familiar movement going around the ground and dozens of shadow heartless came out the ground.

"There you are!" he said as he summoned his keyblade and got into his battle stance.

(Music:Hunter of the dark)

Instead of charging right at Sora as usual they all jump into the center of the area into a pool of darkness,and as soon as they all jump in the heartless came bursting out of the ground as the Demon Tower and started swinging wildly at Sora. His response was dodge rolling to the side and started to chop away at the shadows making up the tower. Just as soon he was going in for a triple rush attack the dark creatures separated all across the lot and coming back in the middle, but Sora jumped right over them to avoid being stampeded. Now all the shadows were reformed as the tower with all eyes starting to glow red signaling they were getting ready to attack again.

"Man, this thing is tough."Sora knew fighting this thing wasn't going to easy. The one Riku fought in the realm of darkness destroyed his first keyblade,way to the dawn after all and Sora sure wasn't gonna let the same happen to him.

Just as soon as the amalgamation of heartless started to swipe at him again Sora ducked right under the attack and let loose with another combo of speed slash and magic flash forcing the Demon Tower to dive into the ground, giving him the opening he before it came back up Sora twirled his keyblade and transformed into second form, now with the tower charging at him,he blocked the attack with a well timed ripple discharge of magic energy drove the tide right over him and causing a few shadows to fall out which he then proceeded to take out,with those shadows destroyed Sora then turned to face the Demon Tower.

"Okay then,time to take you out!" With that declaration he then proceeded to wail on the heartless with a fierce combo of lunge'n'launch, explosion, and another ripple drive. But Sora wasn't done yet, with the tower staggering he then unleashed sonic blade and attack with seven lighting fast thrust slashes."Eat this".He yelled as the last attack hit its mark, and using all of second form's power Sora clothes turned back into their normal colors, then he noticed the Demon Tower was still standing but not for long.

Focusing on the tower Sora jumped into the air turning into second form again ready to unleash the keyblade out with a sphere of energy at the tip until it burst into a cluster of shots flying at their target and exploding like fireworks upon impact. Unable to take anymore,the shadows all started to dissolve into darkness destroying the Demon Tower.

(Ability learned:Strike raid)

Dismissing the keyblade Sora wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"*Feow* Riku said they can get tough like that, but i thought only in the realm of darkness. Well time to tell Satsuki about this."

Sora turned to walk back honnouji academy and back on the street when he got a surprise he wouldn't be able to predict again.

"Oh,Sora!"

"Huh?WHOA!"Sora responded to the surprise by ducking as Mako literally came flying at him who then crashed into a trash can next to him.

(Music:kh3 afternoon streets)

"Aw, why didn't you catch me?" Mako said with disappointment and a banana peel on her head.

"Well that's how i usually respond to something coming at me Mako, I'll try next time maybe?" Sora questioned himself if he could."So Mako what you are doing down here?"

"My family lives down here,there's my house see. Mako pointed to a house with a neon sign that said "Mankanshoku back alley-clinic". My father is a back alley doctor he's killed more people then he's saved. She said with a disturbing sense of pride.

"Heh he that's uh great Mako." Sora knew that wasn't something to be proud of even someone like jack sparrow might hire Mako's father for his crew even if he knew that, but he was more concerned with that her family was living in such a run down part of the city especially with the criminals and the heartless he fought so close.

"So Sora, what you doing down here? I thought Gamagori might taken you a dungeon and lock you up until you were an old man." Mako said like if she knew there might've have been an actual dungeon.

"Well, i think that's what he was taking me to Satsuki for,but she went easy on me and gave me a job to instead, i'm heading back now to tell her i finished up."

"Ok but do have a place to stay? My family likes to take in guest." Mako asked.

"Oh…" Sora realized his search for kairi might take awhile so he might had to stay in the city until he was sure she wasn't here or not. "Well, i definitely don't have a place to sleep right but i'll be back if i don't figure something out."

"Okay, i better better get home or Guts is gonna eat all of mom's mystery croquettes."

"What so mystery about them?" Sora asked.

"No one know what's in them but my mom." Mako answered.

Sora gulped at that, he didn't want to eat what might try to kill him, the heartless were enough thank you very much, good thing he still had some food from the bistro.

* * *

"You've returned." Satsuki said without any surprise as she took some tea from her butler Soroi, she saw the whole fight on the cameras and needless to say,she was impressed by his fighting skills.

"I told you i would didn't i." Sora said with a hint of smugness as he approached her.

"Now then, i believe you were looking for someone?"

"Oh right…" Sora remembered that promised to help in his search for Kairi, he pulled out the gummi phone to her the same picture he showed Mako earlier.

"This is Kairi, something happened and now she's gone missing, all i know is she's still out there somewhere which is way i came here."

Satsuki memorized Kairi's face so she can potentially find her among the many students in the academy.

"Very well then i'll have inumuta contact a search throughout the city security system, although this will take time."

"Thanks, i have to say when i got here i wasn't' expecting any hel- Sora stopped himself when Soroi seem to be taking his measurements. "Uh… what's going on?

"Oh yes i forgot to mention, your hired. Satsuki said while taking a sip of tea.

"Hired for what?" Sora asked.

Satsuki didn't respond but instead gave a smile.

* * *

(One day later)

"Come on hurry up they'll catch up!"

"I'm going as fast as i can,cut me some slack!"

The two thieves were running from the one star security force, their boss said they would slip in and out without alerting anyone while they grabbed the stolen items, but it turns out their was a trip alarm connected to the door forcing them to run. If they made out alive their boss was going to get the crap kick out him for being wrong.

"Come on Jessie,the front door is close." The male thief said as they made it to the first floor.

"We're in the home stretch James, let's get out of here!" The female thief named Jessie said with excitement.

"Yeah,no your not."

The duo skidded to a halt when they saw their only way out was blocked by the last person they wanted to run into. It was Sora wearing a red glowing hall monitor sash and white goku uniform similar to the elite four but it was a two star instead, he also had the dawn till dusk keyblade slung over his shoulder so people would take him more seriously.

"Aw dammit it's the hall monitor." James said with a hint of fear.

"He's the guy that beat the crap out of the gardening club, r-right?" Jessie asked with more obvious fear.

That not the kind of reputation Sora thought he would make in just a day but Satsuki insisted he use it to make a name for himself while he worked for her, at least she gave a place to sleep in the academy and some help while he looked for Kairi. Satsuki also said the two star goku uniform would increase his abilities but he didn't feel any different.

"Jessie we got no choice, we've got to put them on." James whispered to his partner

"WHAT?! You can do it, but i'm not striping in front of him to put that on!" Jessie scolded with a blush on her face.

James didn't say anything as he opened up the bag he was carrying revealing a couple of one star uniforms, which was what they were being hunted for in the first place. James striped down to his boxer shorts and put on the goku uniform just as fast while Sora was confused at the sight and Jessie was blushing again.

"There's two of us and one of him, come on Jessie we can do this." James said with assurance.

As much as she didn't want to do it Jessie knew her partner had a point that it was their only option now, it was time to shallow her embarrassment. For a moment Sora thought the girl wasn't going to do it, but when she started to take off her clothes and exposed her underwear,he imminently covered his eyes with his hands to a gentleman that just how he was.

As soon as Jessie completely put on the uniform she stomped the ground to test her new power forming a small crater in the floor.

"Let get this guy."

"That the spirit Jessie we take this gu-"

"FREEZE"

James didn't even finish his sentence when Sora froze him with a blizzaga spell which Jessie bludged her eyes in surprise at, realizing He was going to be frozen for a while it left her with only one option.

"I SURRENDER!" She yelled with her hands in the air.

"That is an excellent idea." A voice belonging to the second person Jessie was hoping not run into.

(Music: Gamagori's theme)

Gamagori grabbed the fear shaken thief by the back of her collar and dangled her in the air

"Now then as much as i don't want to, i must thank you for catching these two thiefs for us." He said with disdain.

"What are going to do to them now?" Sora asked.

"I'll be taking these two to interrogation lady Satsuki believes that there is a mastermind behind this attempted theft and i'm going to find out who." Gamagori said while grabbing the still frozen James under his arm.

"Go easy on them would ya?" Sora said

Gamagori chucked at that, Sora was asking the wrong person for that he wasn't disciplinary chair for nothing after all.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Six months since it happened,since her search started for her father's killer and she only had a couple of clues, the first being the giant half of the red scissor blade that was impaled in her father's chest before he died he said that other half belonged to his killer and before her childhood home exploded she saw someone leaving with another scissor blade but afterwards she lost them. Her second club were these strange shadow monsters that showed up after she lost the killer, they tried to take her out too but she was able to outrun them when she couldnt beat their numbers now her thoughts were that if she found them again she would find where her father's killer was hiding, but they haven't appeared at all in the last six months putting on a dead end. Until she reached osaka rumors there have said that strange shadowy creatures were appearing in honnou city, her first thought were they had to be the same ones that attacked her but that wasn't all,rumors also said a new student there with a key shaped sword.

It didn't sound like the killer but maybe the school there had a theme there for strange shaped weapons,Like that meat tank in kobe.

Now waiting for a bus to honnoji, the black haired girl with a red highlight in it sat down on a bench and layed down her guitar case, pulled a lemon out of her pocket and took a bite out of it.

"(I'm close dad i can feel it,maybe if i find this guy with the key sword i'll find your killer i'll beat out of him if i have to!) Ryuko Matoi promised herself this with determination.

Unknown to her a black coated figure was watching in the distance and disappeared into a dark corridor.

* * *

**Sora and Ryuko are finally going to meet next chapter so it's going to be following episode 1 of kill la kill,but before we go a few notes.**

**Strike raid: It will work by being a certain distance away from the enemy and works just like it did in dream drop distance where it loops around but at the end the keyblade slams into the ground to stun certain enemies **

**Abilities: I'll be giving Sora other familiar abilities for some battles like he would in the game and some just like the teamwork attacks just like with Donald and Goofy in kh3 but with Ryuko and Satsuki when she eventually joins the party**

**Limit attacks: I would like some suggestions for some limits for Sora to uses with Ryuko and Satsuki if anyone would like to **

**Easter eggs: some scenes inspired by the ones from ImSoAwesome's crossover story before he deleted it (Does anyone else remember that story?) see if you can find them**

**-The area where Sora fought the Demon Tower was a stage from the upcoming kill la kill:IF game**

**\- The are two thieves are named after Jessie and James from pokemon but its not them i just couldn't come up with any other names**


	3. Girl with the scissor blade

**Finally we get to the beginning of the anime where ryuko and senketsu make their debut and since they are i'll be adding a character journal at the end like in the game that will be updated as the story goes on. If any of you remember i said that oathkeeper, oblivion, and the fully upgraded version of missing ache from union x will be in the story and that upcoming dlc with a new keyblade will be coming soon in kingdom hearts 3 so unless it's one of the three i'm currently balancing form ideas for them. Enough now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3:Girl with the scissor blade

It had to be less than an hour since the goku uniform thieves were taken to interrogation by Gamagori, the second thief Sora didn't freeze was probably scared enough to give their boss's name easily. Gamagori literally kicked the door to the classroom down crashing into some students interrupting the lesson(Which Sora was thankful for a bit) and scaring Aikuro into groveling when he stepped in declaring he was on "official business". After giving a speech about the transgressor should give himself up the student two seat from Sora, to the left of Mako(who would continue sleep throughout the whole thing) suddenly stood up and threw a tear gas bomb to cover his escape. Sora was gonna go after him, but Gamagori stopped him and said he would take of it and surprisingly jumped out the window to the front of the door leading out of the building catching the thief and throwing him out into the courtyard. Just like the two thieves from before, the fugitive put on the one star uniform to fight Gamagori, which just like with Sora failed miserably leading the large teen to give him a beatdown with his whips then launching his victim into the wall above the entrance and stirping the stolen uniform off of the thief leaving him completely bare, then Gamagori Dusting off the perfectly folded uniform and giving it to a one star student had some things to say to the whole school.

"LISTEN UP STUDENTS OF HONNOJI ACADEMY!" Gamagori yelled out. "SATSUKI KIRYUIN, YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT CREATED THE LAWS OF THIS SCHOOL! AND AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE THOSE LAWS WILL BE UPHELD!"

(Music:Satsuki's theme)

Suddenly a bright light came from the spire at the top of the academy, with Satsuki with a katana in hand looking down.

"Lady Satsuki." Gamagori saluted with a hand to his chest. "ATTENTION! YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, SATSUKI KIRYUIN! HAIL!"

***Heel Click***

"FEAR IS FREEDOM! SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION! CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH! THOSE ARE THE FACTS OF THIS WORLD! AND YOU WILL ALL SURRENDER TO THEM, YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!"

After her speech,the strange light intestafied and Satsuki disappeared from the top of the spire.

With Sora looking out the window he saw that Gamagori was dragging the naked thief along the ground, no doubt to Satsuki, were clothes really worth such harsh treatment if they were stolen? Maybe Satsuki just didn't condone thiefs.

"Well, this is an eventful day isn't it?" a voice next to Sora said. Looking next to him, he saw that it was the teacher Aikuro looking out the window as well.

"First, you the new student make a name for yourself as the toughest kid in school in just a day, and now this."

"Uh.. sure, this school is crazy, so how come things are like this, and how can anyone deal with this? Sora asked.

"Well first, Satsuki's mother owns the school so anything Satsuki says goes. Second some students can't deal with the school and have already left, me however, there's something i gotta see though." Aikuro said as he walked away.

Sora couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that last comment. Then he looked towards the still sleeping Mako remembered that he promised to walked home with her,mainly to keep her safe from any heartless.

* * *

(The next day)

(Music: kh3- the afternoon streets)

"There it is, Honnouji academy." after an all night ride on the bus Ryuko Matoi was finally at the gates of hoonou city, it was finally time to get some answers. On her trek up the city, a young boy suddenly spun around her in a circle, the same boy that robbed Sora.

"Oops,sorry miss." he lied as he jumped down into an ally."Heh,that was a piece of cak- what the?! The boy saw that he instead grabbed a half eaten lemon. "I could've sworn i grabbed her wallet!"

"Stealing half eaten lemons? Nice manners kid." Ryuko took her lemon back while standing on a low roof above the boy. "Are you that desperate to swap spit with chicks?"

"Don't get cute with me bitch, i get way more action then you!"

"Then i guess you can die without any regrets." Ryuko casually insulted him.

"I was just about say the same thing to you,come on out guys!" the boy's street gang suddenly came out of nowhere with weapons like pipes,chains, and one of them even had a chainsaw. " Do even know who your messing with? Lighting speed Mataro that's who! And this honnou town's blindest all-

"HEY YOU!"

Mataro was cut suddenly cut off when Sora rounded the alley corner. He was doing early morning patrol to take care of any heartless in the area when he spotted the thief that pickpocketed him,he decided he had to get his munny back.

"Your that pickpocket!"

"Looks like we got another rude customer let's get em both boys-

Mataro was cut off again when Sora picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Pouch,custom made, and you snached it from me two days ago." Sora said with his hand out expecting it back right away.

"Y-yes sir right away." Mataro remembered Sora now, thanks to his spiky hair and crown necklace, he handed the munny pouch mickey him back to Sora. But it was empty.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Sora asked angrily.

"I spent the money dumbass,what did you expect when you get robbed?"The boy snarked at him.

"Rough day,huh?" Ryuko asked Sora.

Noticing the girl now, he turned to answer her."Well sure, i worked hard for that munny and thanks to this little twerp i gotta start all over."

"HEY!"

Sora looked over Ryuko shoulder to see that soldier and large body heartless materialized behind her.

(Music:kh3-working together)

"LOOK OUT!" Sora warned everyone

Mataro and his thugs were scared senseless at the sight of the heartless,Mataro jumped and hid in a trash can while his gang ran out of the noticed the heartless and realized they were the same monsters that attacked her six months ago.

"I knew i'd find you bastards here,now it's time for some payback!" Before she could reach for the guitar case on her back Sora ran in front of her and summoned the dawn till dusk keyblade.

"I got this,stay back."Sora said he got into his battle stance.

Before Ryuko could object she noticed the keyblade in his hands and remembered the rumors she heard about a key shaped weapon that could be connected to the other scissor blade.

("This is the guy i'm looking for.") Ryuko thought to herself while giving the back of Sora's head an angry glare. A few soldier heartless lunged at him but failed as they were met with a block of the keyblade and a counter slash that scattered them apart, two large bodies then slammed into the ground and created shockwaves that Sora jumped away from. With enough range on his targets he threw the keyblade for a strike raid, once it's targets were reached the keyblade started flying around in a loop slashing both large bodies until it slammed into the ground creating a small shockwave and destroying them. When Sora picked the keyblade back up air soldiers,bizarre archers, and satyrs appeared, dodge rolling away from the arrows, ducking under swipes from the air soldiers, and jumping over the charging satyrs,Sora twirled his keyblade and unleashed second form since he was still wearing the goku uniform he was given and his usual out Sora's appearance did not change but the power was still there. With a another satyr charging at Sora again he blocked the attack and used another counter slash and followed up with a final blow combo and unleashed a vicious aerial finish to finish it off, but he wasn't done yet as he pulled in the smaller heartless with a magnet burst and expel them away with the blast destroying them. The last of Sora's targets were two satyrs that were still determined to get him, but with enough power built up he unleashed ars arcanum on them, halfway through the devastating combo the first satyr was destroyed and moved on to the second with the rest of the attack,destroying it with the final there were no more heartless left,Sora slung the keyblade over his shoulder.

"Heh, they never learn do they? Hey are you alrigh-"

***Blam***

Sora was cut off when Ryuko smacked him in the face with her guitar case causing him fall flat on his back and seeing stars and flying donalds, when he got focus back he saw that Ryuko had him by the front collar of his shirt.

"Okay wiseass,i've got questions and you're gonna answer them, you got me?"

"Umm.." Which was all Sora could get out.

"Good."Ryuko opened up her guitar case and pulled a red giant half of a scissor blade and pointed it at Sora's throat making his eyes widen in surprise, if he didn't know any better he'd think she a keyblade but it was missing a keychain and was too much of a scissor.

"Six months ago, did any students from the school leave the city and took a weapon that looked like this scissor blade? and don't beat around the bush you punk!" Ryuko threatened.

"I wasn't even here six months ago." he answered.

Ryuko was about call him out for lying, but then she realized that he was actually here for that long then he wouldn't have been pickpocketed by Mataro.

"Tch, fine your off the hook, but i'm keeping my eyes on you punk." She spat as she let Sora out of her grasp and put her scissor blade back in its case and Sora got back up.

Speaking of Mataro he heard the fighting had stopped and show the monsters were gone,sneaking out of the trash can he tried tip toeing away before something else happened.

"HOLD IT!"

Mako came flying in out of nowhere yet again as she grabbed Mataro and put him in a headlock

"Mugging folks at the crack of dawn again,huh? Mako questioned him

"Crap, it's my big sister!"

"How many times do i have to tell ya, and stop taking people down a peg and get your fanny to school! Do you have a deathwish or something?" Mako asked while amazing Sora and Ryuko with her surprising strength, Sora was also surprised that the young dequinlent was Mako's younger brother.

"Alright,alright i'm going." Mataro said in defeat,but once Mako let him go he did a quick 180 and ran down the hill.

"I don't have time for learning anything dumbass, i'm going to be a baller, A BALLER!"

"Dumb little jerk". Mako said to herself

"Mako,that was your brother?" Sora asked

"Yeah, unfortunately he is." Mako then turned her attention to Ryuko. "Sorry about that Are you ***RING*** ACCKKKK." Mako saw that the tram jammed packed full of students was about to leave.

"Sora we're going to be late,come on! She said while grabbing his hand and started sprinting towards the tram.

"Whoa, slow down would ya!" Sora exclaimed who then switched places and got her on the tram then jumped up to the roofs and started running along them instead of getting on himself.

"What the hell?" Ryuko questioned at not just Mako's antics but mainly at Sora unnatural abilities, she really needed to know about him but first the academy.

* * *

When Sora got to the school he was shocked when he saw that the thief boss from yesterday was dangling over the entrance most likely dead with a warning strapped to his chest to anyone who would cross the school like he did. In the classroom, Sora was seriously starting to doubt this partnership with Satsuki with her brutal streak , but if he quit on her, Sora could not only make a powerful enemy but also lose his best chance at finding Kairi. He broke from his train of thought when Aikuro got the whole class's attention to make a announcement and was surprised to see Ryuko standing in front of the room.

"We have a new student in class K today, so please welcome Ryuko Matoi." Aikuro said writing something on the chalkboard.

"Ryuko, over here hey this seat is free." Mako said while pointing the empty seat to the left of her excitelly like when Sora arrived.

"Man that chick is spazzing something fierce." Ryuko was about to go and take her seat until she saw Sora was sitting next to Mako and gave an awkward smile and wave to Ryuko who in turn gave him an angry look and sat down, she was glad that Sora was two seats away from her.

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku, And this is Sora whatever his last name is." Mako introduced the both of them gleefully. "It's nice to meet you again and everything."

"That kid the student council purged, is he the one out in front?" Ryuko asked.

"Un huh, that kind of thing happens a lot around here, but don't worry you'll get used to it." Mako said like it nothing and then proceeded to dig into her lunch and fall asleep immediately.

Writing off Mako's weird behavior, Ryuko stared at Sora who was trying not to fall asleep himself, it couldn't be a coincidence since she found him the first day here after hearing about him, there was something about Sora and if it had anything to do with her father's death there will be hell to pay for trying to hide it from her.

* * *

(Later in the hall)

"OH RYUKO"!

Ryuko simply moved to the side to avoid Mako's "bestie launch" who then crashed into a trash can yet again. Sora just caught up himself to warn Ryuko about Mako's attempted glomp but it didn't seem necessary now.

"Heya." Sora greeted.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryuko spat

"Can't i just say hi to a friend?" He asked confused.

"When did that happen?" She responded sarcastically.

As Sora sighed in defeat he decided to take a different approach.

"Okay i don't know how we got off on the foot so let's start over can we? I'm Sora and i'd like you to not hit me in face." He said with his hands behind his head smiling.

Ryuko was still giving him a gruff look like if he did something wrong, so Sora decided to change the subject that's when he got the thought that maybe she'd seen Kairi.

"Hey Ryuko, now that i think about it have you seen some-"

Before he could ask his question Sora was cut off by the sound of the gummi phone's ringtone.

"What's that?" Ryuko asked seeing him pull out the weirdest looking phone she's seen.

"I think it's one of my friends." Sora said with excitement really hoping so as he answered the phone. But unfortunately it wasn't anyone he was expecting, the image of inumuta came up on the phone instead.

"Here i thought you you'd never pick up." He said

"Oh hey... wait how did you get this number?" He asked remembering he never gave the gummi phone's number to him or Satsuki, did Inumuta hack his phone?

"Not important, lady Satsuki wanted me to let know you have company at the front gate if you understand what i mean." Inumuta didn't say anything else as he hung up.

"*Sigh* yeah i do."

"What was that about?" Ryuko asked

"Let's just say i gotta get to my job, see ya later." Sora said as he left towards the front entrance.

For some reason Ryuko somehow knew it had something to do with the yellow eyed monsters from earlier.

* * *

(Outside in the courtyard)

"Aw why did you dodge me? Mako asked with the same sad tone when the same thing happened with Sora, she even had another banana peel on her head.

"That's what happens when weirdos come flying at them. Ryuko answered.

"I was just trying to give my bestie a hug." Mako said with a pout.

"Listen, i wanna know what the deal with this place like who's the top dog around this place is." Ryuko asked,

"Well,Soras been called the toughest kid in school but he's not in charge if that what your asking he's too nice for that it's actually-BOW Ryuko BOW!" Mako suddenly forced Ryuko to bow with panic. All the students in the courtyard were in lines opposite of each other bowing as Gamagori walked the stairs.

"He looks a big shot." Ryuko observed.

"Yep, he's a three star." Mako pointed out. "That Ira Gamagori, the disciplinary committee chairman he's one of the elite four on the student council, he's super elite three ranks above us no stars."

"No stars?"

"Uh-huh, the uniforms here have amazing powers and i hear if you get one it's awesome you'll get super human and stuff, their called goku uniforms and they go all the way from one star to three star. Our student council president Satsuki kiryuin hands out the uniforms based on a student's abilities, long story short their awesome even Sora is wearing a two star!" Mako explained.

"What! Really?" Ryuko asked surprised.

"Yeah, but Sora's already strong even without the uniform." Mako said.

"Well anyway, it sounds like what you're saying is the student council president is the top dog right? Ryuko asked as a familiar light appeared as Satsuki descended down the stairs. Ryuko decided to take stand for the answers she was seeking and stood in front of the young heiress.

"Sorry to interrupt, but i hear your the queen be at this school if you are i got a question for ya!" Ryuko yelled out boldly.

"You bitch, how dare you? GET HER! At that command several one star students tried to jump Ryuko only to be smacked by her guitar case, opened it and pulled out the red scissor blade that killed her father.

(Music:Shaded truths)

"That the hugest scissor blade ever!" Mako said with amazement

"Yeah Mako, it's one half of a giant pair of scissors and i've been looking all over the place for the other half. Hey prez you okay? You look surprised to see this thing, like maybe you seen it before, you have seen it before haven't you!" Ryuko said with rising anger.

"And what if i have?" Satsuki asked.

Ryuko gasped with surprise.

" You have seen it. YOU HAVE THE OTHER HALF OF MY SCISSOR! She yelled with rage and jumped forwards to attack Satsuki who didn't even move of flinch.

TEK! KEN! FUN! SAI!

* * *

(Front gate)

A rock troll and several neoshadows tried to breach the entrance to the academy, but Sora was able to make it in time to intercept them and as expected they were all destroyed by the guardian of light despite how hard he fought Sora still didn't feel any stronger since putting on the goku uniform, perhaps it was the same reason he wasn't cursed by the medallions in port royal he didn't come from this world, he decided to give the uniform back to Satsuki and say he doesn't need it but leave out the real reason why.

("Satsuki smart, i wouldn't be surprised if she thinks i'm another from world, i'd better be careful when i say why i'm giving this uniform back.") Sora thoughts were interrupted when he heard noise coming from the courtyard, when he looked behind him Sora saw that some guy in a boxing uniform and oversized boxing gloves was wailing on Ryuko as the rain started to fall.

"RYUKO!"

* * *

"I was hoping you'd be more amusing,but you have no idea how to properly wield your weapon." Satsuki said with disappointment as she turned to leave

"Hold it!" Ryuko tried to get back up despite the fact she was bleeding and hurt. "You'd better tell me what you know or else.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The boxing club captain Takaharu Fukuroda interrupted her with a kick to her face. "No one speaks to lady Satsuki that way,NO ONE!."

"Confiscate her scissor blade" Satsuki ordered.

"No way, you'll never takes this away from me,NEVER!" Ryuko said with defiance as she was stumbling

"HAHAHA, you rookie, you don't stand a chance and now your gonna pay for your insolence, NOW TAKE THIS!" As soon as Fukuroda fist launched it at Ryuko to finish her off it came into contact with something that completely stopped it instead.

"What the hell?!" he said as a large yellow fist send him flying into a crowd of unfortunate one star students. Satsuki stopped and turned around to see Ryuko's savior and she wasn't surprised to say the least.

"Ryuko, are you alright?" Ryuko was able to get her bearings to see Sora bending down to check on her injuries.

"Why did you bother saving me? I treated you like crap." She questioned while using the scissor blade to get prop herself up, Ryuko also took note of the shield that he was now carrying, earlier when he fought the rock troll Sora switched to the hero's origin keyblade and transformed it into the counter shield and turned the rock troll's power against itself, the formchange still had power had left so it was perfect to use on the boxing captain. Speaking of Fukuroda he was already recovered from Sora's counter attack and he was pissed.

"How dare you! You broke one of my teeth you bastard!" He was definitely missing a tooth now. "I'm the boxing club captain i'm suppose to do that you!"

"Ryuko i'll keep this guy busy, you should make a run for it here take this." Sora her an elixir to Ryuko to help get her strength back but he didn't think it would heal her wasn't going to argue since he had the better chance against this boxer guy.

"Also, i helped because that's what friends do." Sora answered her earlier question.

Ryuko was surprised he considered her a friend even though she been hostile towards him and they only known each other for not even a whole day, with Sora distracting Fukuroda, Ryuko made her escape by taking a delivery guy's scooter(she was gonna give it back later) and left behind his deliveries for him and drove off.

"The new girl is gone huh? FINE, i'll take care of her later but first i'm gonna break all your teeth for payba-"

"Enough, Fukuroda." Satsuki commanded.

"But lady Satsuki, my pride as a boxer demands i beat the crap out of him! Fukuroda begged.

"And you'll get another chance with the new girl when she eventually returns." Dismissing the club captain Satsuki turned her attention to Sora. "Bold move Sora,but interfering with the punishment of a student is an act of treason and also withholding information about your second weapon."

Before Sora could respond to her, the transformation of his shield wore off and turned back to the hero's origin. "Uh oh." He said to himself since his cover might be blown now.

(It can transform into different weapons as well?) Satsuki thought to herself surprised, she already figured out it could change appearance, but into other weapons too? This actually sound familiar to her.

Sora thought it was time to go like Ryuko did he suddenly found himself surrounded by the elite four,Whom he knew he couldn't fight them by himself alone.

"Knew we couldn't trust ya spikes, now we have an excuse to beat the crap out of you." Nonon said while patting her hand with her baton.

"As much i would love to get more battle data from you, lady Satsuki foresaw your betrayal,she just didn't think it would be so soon." Inumuta said while typing something on his pda.

"Which is why it falls to us to oversee your punishment you traitor, you will wish you never came to honnouji!" Gamagori yelled with his arms crossed.

"Looks like i'm getting my battle with you after all, i just hope you got more tricks than a fancy shield Sora." Sanageyama proclaimed holding his kendo sword over his shoulder.

"Actually, your all going to have to wait for any of that." Sora said pointing the keyblade into the air. At first the elite four were confused at what he was trying to do but Satsuki realized he was about to do.

"All of you,GET DOWN!" Satsuki warned.

"THUNDAZA!" Sora yelled out as multiple pillars of lighting crashed down and made a blinding flash of light. As soon as the light died down Satsuki brought her arm protecting her eyes down to see what happened the ground was covered in sparks,all of the one star students electrocuted and sizzling smoke, but the elite four were perfectly fine and dusting themselves off and Sora was gone,using the flash to escape.

"Lady Satsuki,we've failed." Gamagori apoligzed.

"There's nothing to sorry about Gamagori, just prepare for his return." she ordered.

* * *

(Later in Satsuki's chamber)

"YOU IDIOT!"

Sanageyama broke his fifth wooden sword hitting Fukuroda over the head as his punishment for letting Ryuko get away, and also to blow off some steam since he didn't get to fight Sora like he wanted to. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"I'm sorry sir." Fukuroda apologized.

"You let her mock lady Satsuki,you let her escape, and you failed to confiscate her weapon as ordered!" Gamagori listed all of the boxing captain's failures. " A mistake made by a member of your club is your mistake Sanageyama!"

"YEAH I KNOW!" Sanageyama barked back. "You think i've been punishing him for kicks here?! And by the way shouldn't the discipline committee stepped in for dissing lady Satsuki? And that's your mistake Gamagori."

"I've found some info on the new girl, she's been starting fights in the kanto region, at schools ruled by honnouji academy. Inumuta observed on his laptop. "Apparently they were personal spats, that's why we never received reports."

"Such negligence." Satsuki said with annoyance. "Inform our branches to keep an eye out for her."

"At once milady." Inumuta said as he accepted the order.

"How shocking the monkey, the toad, and the dog all screwed up big time." Nonon casually mocked them as usual. "Hey lady Satsuki, you wanted that blade confiscated, is it something we should really be worried about?"

"It's a weapon designed to combat goku uniforms." Satsuki answered.

The elite four all gasped in surprise at the answer.

"How does she have a weapon like that?" Gamagori questioned.

"What her name?" Satsuki asked Inumuta.

"Ryuko Matoi milady." He answered.

Satsuki was surprised to hear that name she haven't heard it in awhile. "Matoi eh?" She said with amusement.

"Lady Satsuki, what about that punk Sora? Gamagori spoke up. "Not only has he committed an act of treason against you, he has stolen the goku uniform you gave him!"

"He will return eventually,with the goku uniform returned. Satsuki assured.

"Really lady Satsuki? What makes you think spikes is gonna give it back? Nonon asked.

"Because Inumuta has discovered the uniform was not enhanced his abilities at all." She answered.

"What? No way!" Sanageyama said with disbelief and more excitement to fight Sora.

"Lady Satsuki what are we to do if he does return?" Inumuta asked. "He's clearly stronger than a two star student and i don't believe he has shown his true potential yet."

"Trust me Inumuta, i have a suspstion about him and i am going to commit some applied research of my own." Satsuki said.

"Milady?" Her butler Soroi approached. "I've found what you've asked for." He said handing her an old worn out book. It's was a long time since Satsuki set her eyes on this very book, it was her favorite story from her childhood readed to her by her father. The book was marked "**THE AGE OF FAIRY TALES: THE KEYBLADE WAR**".

* * *

(No star slums)

When Sora ran from the academy,his first move was to get as far away as he could all the way down to the slums. Ducking down into an alleyway(Without any heartless or any of Satsuki's grunts thankfully) He changed out of the goku uniform and back into his red and black gear. Now he realized he may have lost his best chance at finding Kairi, but again if she was really there at the academy she would have heard about his rep as Satsuki's hall monitor and would have found him. Now remembering how he got into his current situation, he started to wonder where Ryuko may have gone to hide

"I wonder Ryuko might have gone, that elixir i gave her would have helped her have some strength to run but she could still be hurt i should try to find her, i think Mako said her father is a doctor or something." Sora said to himself.

As soon as he walked out into the street to look for Ryuko he heard Fukuroda's voice speak over the city's PA system.

"Hey new girl, spikey haired bastard you listening? An hour from now we're going to execute your little friend." Fukuroda threatened. "She an accessory to your shared crime of treason against honnouji academy,if you want to save her quit hiding like cowards. SHOW YOURSELVES!"

At first Sora thought this guy was bluffing and didn't have the guts to do it, but then he heard Mako's voice on the PA.

"HELP SORA,RYUKO THE WHOLE SCHOOLS GONNA SEE MY UNDERWEAR AND I'M NOT EVEN WEARING MY SEXY PANITES!"

"Aw man,this guys is really gonna do it,hang on Mako!" With that promise Sora ran as fast as he could towards the school.

* * *

(Outside the city limits)

(Music:Missing you)

Riding the stolen scooter all the way outside the city, and thanks to the elixir Sora gave her, Ryuko found herself back at the ruins of her burned down home with the rain pouring down, she remembered the night she found her dying father with the scissor blade in his body and how she felt so weak for not being able to save him, she didn't even stay to hear his final message before she went after the murderer and it was too late to go back before the house exploded.

"Father.." Ryuko said as she started at the burned picture of herself and her father.

"I'm sorry father, i was this close to finding out who killed you!" If only i was strong enough i beat it out of her!" When she said that Ryuko realized who was strong enough, Sora had to help considering he help her get away. Before she could get back on the scooter to find him the floor opened up beneath her and she fell though. Then Aikuro appeared from behind a pillar being the one responsible for Ryuko falling through the floor, taking off his glasses and slicking back his hair he has revealed his true nature.

"You should be careful what you wish for, Ryuko Matoi." He with a more pristine voice then his attention was taken away from the floor when he felt a presence and hid back behind the pillar when looked backed carefully he saw a black coated figure whose face he couldn't see looking around the ruins for something

("Who is that? They weren't there a moment ago. Could it be the grand couturier?) He thought the worst, but then again the figure was too tall to be her, the figure was clearly male, and his presence was much darker. The figure walked towards the spot in the floor where Ryuko dropped, he looked down at the spot and then disappeared into a dark corridor.

"Thank goodness, it doesn't seem like he was here for the kamui, but i do wonder what he was really looking for?" Aikuro asked himself.

* * *

(Underneath the Matoi manor)

Ryuko fell down a narrow vent for what seem like a few minutes before crashing through boards and landing on something and dusty and it was far from an easy landing, it still hurt.

"Ow, never knew we had such a big basement." Ryuko observed and realizing she never seen this large room before, it must've been where her father worked on his unknown projects she knew he was a scientist but everywhere she looked there was piles of tattered girl's sailor uniforms, was he trying to make a perfect single one? Before Ryuko could get up she notice her arm was bleeding a lot of blood down into the pile below her. "Damn, i tore open that cut again better look for a way out."

As she walked around looking for an exit, Ryuko noticed a blackboard and desk in the clearest part of the room. What was on both was what Ryuko would expect a scientist would work on, papers and books covered the desk in no order, the paper were numerous and the books had no authors on them. But what really caught her attention was the blackboard itself, runes of an unknown language not english or japanese were written all over it surrounding an drawing of a strange box with symbols and many locks on it. The only english written on the board said "What could be inside may destroy us all!"

"What the hell were you working on dad?" Ryuko asked herself actually a little scared of what her deceased father may have or was trying to discover. Looking over the blackboard again for more clues she noticed a familiar shape, a key with a handle like it was a sword.

"That looks like that key sword that weird guy Sora uses to fight, i gotta fine again maybe he'll know what this means." Ryuko was about to continue her search for the exit when she heard a voice spoke.

"Wait…" A male voice echoed. "More… Give me more."

"Who's there?!" Ryuko demanded looking for the person the voice belonged to.

"More.. i need more!" The voice cried out begging. "Give me more… MORE!"

Slicing away a large cloth that come at her, Ryuko saw her attacker was… a sailor uniform?!

"THE HELL?!" Ryuko said with confusion. "Is that a sailor uniform?!"

Before she could do anything else the black and red uniform pinned her to the wall with surprising strength despite it being clothing.

"Don't leave,PUT ME ON,PUT ME ON! It said with desperation as it started to remove Ryuko's clothing.

"NO,YOU PERV!" Ryuko said with anger and a blush on her face.

"Wear me, and feed me blood!" It begged again. "I don't want to go back to sleep!"

"You talk?!" She asked now realizing the voice was coming from the uniform. "Uniforms can't talk!"

"Don't be scared,PUT ME ON PUT ME ON PUT ON!" It said.

"Oh my god! Where'd did you learn to talk?!" Ryuko asked the uniform.

"NOT IMPORTANT! Just put me on!" The uniform dismissed her question as it jumped on top of her.

"It is important! Where do uniforms talk?! She asked again.

"Fine, if your not gonna put me on i'll force you to put me on!" It said while taking off the rest of her clothes off.

"STOP IT!" Ryuko demanded but it was too late since the uniform put itself on her.

"There a perfect fit!" The uniform said with excitement.

"STOP IT! Arck!" Ryuko was about to throw the uniform off herself before a powerful sensation overwhelmed her and red lighting started to spark off her.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" She let out a scream and unleashed a pillar of red energy into the heavens.

* * *

(Honnouji academy courtyard)

"Lady Satsuki was right, you came back Sora!" Sanageyama said with a smile as he caught the goku uniform Sora threw at him.

"Of course i came back, you guys are threatening a friend of mine!" Sora saw that Mako was fine without a scratch on her, she was chained upside down for some reason and was using what freedom her legs had to keep her skirt up.

"Ah help Sora! There gonna make uniform see-through and everyone will definitely see my underwear!" She said completely forgetting that the boiling oil she was hung over was a threat to her life.

"So yea spikey haired bastard! I see that the new girl isn't with you,did she run away? Or did you decide to come into the ring with me to take twice the beating for the both of you because it's not gonna save her when we find her!" Fukuroda threatened.

"Fukuroda, remember what lady Satsuki said your second chance is with the new girl,I've got Sora." Sanageyama remind him.

"Yes.. sir." The boxing captain said with disappointment.

Jumping down from the boxing ring, Sanageyama walked in front of Sora with his wooden sword on his shoulder.

"You do realize your not getting to the girl without having to go through first right?" Sanageyama said getting ready to fight Sora.

"Yeah, but first i gotta ask why Mako?" Sora asked. "She didn't do anything but talk to me and Ryuko."

"That just the way things are, we know that's all she done but we need to make an example that something like this can't overlooked,otherwise there would chaos." Sanageyama explained.

That was it? It was for politics? Something like that brought back the memory of when Xehanort struck down Kairi in front of Sora just to "motivate" him so Xehanort could forge the X-blade, Satsuki was allowing the same thing to happen to Mako to keep students that are already scared of her in line, it made Sora want to summon ultima weapon and use infinity circle to blow the whole courtyard away,but if he did that he could hurt innocent people and Mako in the blast.

"Fine then uzu." Sora said summoning the shooting star keyblade to his hand. "I'm willing take you on!"

"Heh, now that's more like it!" Sanageyama said excitedly.

In the large crowd of students Mataro and his gang were getting impatient for Sora to do something so they decided to save Mako while everyone was focused on him.

"Hang in there sis, i'm coming to - huh?" A red and black gloved hand stopped Mataro from going any further and making a mistake, when he saw look to see who stopped to look to see a brown cloaked figure and saw under the hood to see the familiar face of Ryuko. Jumping up high into the air and releasing a gust of wind Sora, Sanageyama, and Fukuroda turned their attention to the cloaked Ryuko stepping on students all the way to where Mako was unsheathing the scissor blade and cut open her bonds.

"Ryuko!" Mako said in surprise as she was cut loose.

"Hang on,all right?" Ryuko warned her as she cut the last bond.

The boxing club members all tried rushing Ryuko but she jumped away with Mako in her arms letting the members fall into the vat of oil instead and just as quickly they all jumped out deep fried like shrimp. Twirling down into the center of the ring in front of Fukuroda,Ryuko set down the confused Mako.

"So new girl,we meet again!" Fukuroda calling her out.

"Using a hostage to get me and Sora here is pretty low." She said. "You wanna fight someone so badly? Well i'll volunteer, so let's duke it out one on one so bring it on!"

"Well your not in the club but i can make in exception today, SO GET READY!" He said accepting her challenge.

Running past Sanageyama, Sora approached the ring right behind Ryuko.

"Ryuko, are you alright?" He asked concerned she could still be injured.

"I'm fine just leave this one to me, there's no way i could lose now." Ryuko said.

Sora wondered what she meant by that there was something different about her now. When he saw her face under her cloak her injuries were gone and felt there was aura of power to her now. Sora decided to hang back incase something happened.

***DING***

With the bell rung,the blond show girl held a card saying "Round one".

"I'm gonna haze you like a freshman!" Fukuroda yelled out as he unleashed a barrage of left boxing gloves that hit the unfortunate show girl and made their way to their target.

"You like that! The ring is filling up with my juggernaut of left jabs!" Fukuroda cried as he continued the assault, but Sora was the only one to notice Ryuko hasn't even flinched.

"And here comes… A RIGHT STRAIGHT! SIKE! It's really a corkscrew!" He said as his fist started spinning like a drill. "TEK! KEN! FUN! SAI!"

His drill fist made contact with Ryuko cloak but it was blocked by her scissor blade underneath,and her cloak was torn away by the attack revealing what was underneath and what Ryuko was wearing made Sora blush so hard he thought Kairi would come out of nowhere and punch him for even looking considering Ryuko was half naked. She was wearing some sort of bikini armor that was red and black, her neck and arms were covered but half her breast were exposed and so was her midriff,there were three suspenders connected to the skirt and was wearing high heeled boots. The strange part was that there seemed to be eyes on the revealing outfit, with one covered by an eyepatch.

"R-Ryuko, what the heck are you wearing?!" Sora asked while covering his eyes.

"Shut up down there! I'm not wearing this because i want to!" Ryuko responded while angry and embarrassed.

"W-W-What the hell are you wearing?!" Fukuroda asked the very same question Sora did.

"None of your business!" She barked at him while still guarding his attack and still embarrassed and blushing.

"Your cheating, trying to distract me with your sexiness!" The club captain with his mind in the gutter.

"It's not my fault it's like this!" Ryuko said with the thought of kicking this guy between the legs.

"YOU SLUT!" He yelled. "How dare you?! Your trying to mock the gentleman's sport!"

"I am not" She said in her defense but that fell on deaf ears. Suddenly Fukuroda broke away from her.

"Alright.. In that case i'm striping down too." He said while reaching for his belt.

"Now who's doing the mocking?!" Ryuko said while trying to look away before she heard the sound of a chain snapping.

"Time to take off the soft gloves i use for way bouts and bring the pain!" Fukuroda said when his right boxing glove transformed into a giant slab of metal with spikes at the end.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Ryuko said in disbelief at the same time.

"BEHOLD! This is what the real honnouji academy boxing club athleticism augmenting two star gloves look like! YAHAW!" Fukuroda pulled on the broken chain like it was a chainsaw and more spikes popped out of the glove. "I bet your asking yourself why did he wrapped them? If i didn't the challengers from other schools would be too scared to fight me! But when i show them bare for all to see, i feel even stronger! IT'S MY GOKU UN-I-FORM!"

"Okay, that's it i'm going in!" Sora was about to jump over the boxing ring rope before he was stopped.

"Oh no you don't." Sanageyama said while using his wooden sword to block Sora's way. "Don't forget what i said, the only way your getting up there is through me.

Sora knew he was right, the only way to help Ryuko was to fight Sanageyama and he didn't to get into a potentially destructive fight with so many bystanders around.

"I don't know the rules about boxing but i'm pretty sure those are illegal. Oh well, bring it on!" Ryuko said accepting the challenge.

***Ding***

The show girl showed another card saying "Round two" despite the fact she hurt but she was thinking about finding a new job and was smacked aside again as Fukuroda charged at Ryuko with another drill spin.

"I couldn't tell what you were hiding under that cloak of yours, but now that your half naked, i'm gonna rip that bikini to shreds, send you flying, AND BEAT THE EVER LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOUR SPIKEY HAIRED BOYFRIEND!" He declared as his attack made contact with Ryuko's body. At first Sora thought Ryuko was as good as done, but when he heard the sound of something cracking he knew everything was going to fine as Fukuroda's giant glove fell apart.

"What the hell?!" Fukuroda asked noticing what happened. "M-My glove!"

(Music:Before my body is dry)

"Looks like your glove isn't the only thing that turns to steel, so does my outfit!"

"Garrrrrr! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!" The boxing club captain whined while throwing random punches and kicks that didn't phase Ryuko at all.

"Geez you call those punches? Because i'm not feeling a thing!" She mocked him.

"Whoa! What's she wearing?" Nonon asked amazed at Ryuko's seemingly invincible state. She and the rest of the elite four along with Satsuki were on top of the spire watching the whole thing since Sora arrived first.

"I think it's a goku uniform." Inumuta guessed.

"Wow! I didn't know Ryuko knew how to box!" Mako said while punching the air like a boxer.

"Yeah, i don't think she does." Mataro pointed out his sister's obviousness.

"But she's totally freaking awesome, so awesome, SO UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME!" He said drooling at Ryuko's half exposed body instead of the fight.

"Despite Fukuroda's still failing was getting very much annoyed now.

"Okay then.. NOW I GET TO HAVE SOME FUN!"

Ryuko outfit released steam and started to glow a brighter red glow. Dashing forward and dodging another onslaught of flying boxing gloves she began a one sided beating on the boxing club captain.

"Left jab!" She yelled as the handle of the scissor blade hit the side of Fukuroda's helmet."And a right hook!" She then hit him across his back. "And now an uppercut!" Ryuko finished her combo as she hit Fukuroda in the jaw breaking more of his already broken teeth from Sora.

"And for the finish… A RIGHT STRAIGHT!" Using the scissor blade to cut though Fukuroda while he was still in the air, nothing seem to have happened but then his uniform was suddenly cut to shreds.

***SEN-I-SOSHITSU!***

"Impossible!" Sanageyama yelled out not believing his eyes.

"A goku uniform.." Gamagori started.

"Was defeated? Nonon finished.

"Her scissor blade is powerful!" Inumuta observed.

Sora was also amazed Ryuko was able to defeat the now former club captain so easy, but something strange caught his eye when a red glowing fiber flew out of what was left of the boxing uniform and was absorbed into Ryuko's outfit causing it to glow a bright red again for a brief second, now that looked like the eyes on the uniform was looking at him like actual eyes.

"No.. it isn't her blade." Satsuki pointed out.

"Now it's time to FINISH YOU OFF!" Ryuko then spun around the defeated Fukuroda and send him flying high towards the spire and towards Satsuki. A barrier of one star students formed up as wall to block him but blood flew out of his mouth which was then blocked by Gamagori, Nonon, and Inumuta but some got through and got on Satsuki's cheek, without saying a thing or changing her usual stoic face she wiped off the blood with her thumb.

"How dare you!" Sanageyama yelled with anger and was about to jump into the boxing ring to fight Ryuko,but he forgot about Sora who shoulder charged him down.

"You forgetting about me?" Sora asked.

"Get out of the way!"

"Stand down!" Satsuki commanded Sanageyama who then stopped.

"New girl… where did you get that outfit?" She asked wanting to know.

Ryuko kicked up the mike Fukuroda used and caught it in midair.

"I got it from my father.." She answered on the mike.

"Really?" Satsuki narrowed her eyes at the answer.

"And you see this scissor blade? It was left behind by the same scumbag that killed him!" Ryuko yelled out. "Now your going to tell me who this belongs to Satsuki kiryuin!

* * *

(Meanwhile back under the Matoi estate)

It was pure silence ever since Ryuko left the basement of her home and left behind the piles of clothes and the blackboard of the mysterious box her father was researching but the sound of footsteps soon filled the giant room as the same black coated person from before walked in front of the blackboard.

(Music:Case of the foretellers)

"Told ya he was looking for it." The mysterious figure bragged to the person behind him. The second figure was a young man wearing a unicorn mask that covered half his face and a white regal robe.

"How did you even know this was down here,Luxu?" The man asked.

"The old man's daughter? I knew she would eventually come back here at some point so i keep track of her because i knew that guy that was pretending to be a teacher would show the way to some living outfit the old coot made for her." The one called Luxu explained.

"But why was he looking for that box the master ordered you protect?" The masked man asked.

"Apparently Maleficent came to world some time ago asking that Ragyo kiryuin woman if she came across it, she said no but that rouse Ragyo's curiosity and she tried to look for it. But this old guy spying on her heard about it and surprisingly got this far." Luxu answered as he picked up a book from the desk with the same title as the book Satsuki has. "**The age of fairy tales:The keyblade war"**

"I see.. It's like you said before the box must remain a secret for now."

"That's right Ira, which is why i brought you here. I need your help getting rid of everything down here. Who knows what else the good doctor hid down here." Luxu explained.

"But what about that boy Sora?" The one named Ira wondered. "He's here in this world and he knows about the box's existence and the girl already saw this she'll tell him about it sooner or later.

"Which is why i'm not really worried, by the time he comes here everything will be gone and i'll leave him a few presents." Luxu said with no worry. "But Sora can't know of my involvement in this, so i got someone to keep him busy."

Ira heard footsteps behind him and saw the new figure wearing black and white.

* * *

**Well that's the first episode of the anime now here's the journal i promised.**

**Sora:The chosen hero of the keyblade and the one who defeated master Xehanort. His search for Kairi has brought him to honnouji where he discovers a dark plot involving the life fibers and Satsuki Kiryuin's mother and a connection to the black box Xehanort and Maleficent were looking for. **

**Ryuko Matoi: A girl with a scissor blade with a fierce and stubborn attitude. She came to honnouji academy looking for answer about her father's death which lead to her rebellion against Satsuki Kiryuin for answers.**

**Satsuki Kiryuin: The ruler of honnouji and fearsome young woman. Satsuki rules the city with an iron fist and has eyes and ears everywhere, it seems like seems like she has ulterior motive when it comes to Sora and Ryuko, but for what?**

**Mako Mankanshoku:A goofy,energetic student at honnouji academy with a very strange imagination. Despite the fact she and her family lives the slums of honnou city she doesn't stop optimistic about everything.**

**Ira Gamagori:One of Satsuki's elite four and the disciplinary committee chair. Gamagori holds no mercy for Satsuki's enemies and considers himself her "invincible shield."**

**Uzu Sanageyama: One of Satsuki's elite four and the sports committee chair. Sanageyama is always looking for strong fighters and looks forward to a fight with Sora and Ryuko.**

**Hoka Inumuta: One of Satsuki's elite four and the information and strategy committee chair. The smartest of the elite four,Inumuta considers any data worth more than winning of losing just as long as he gets the information he seeks.**

**Nonon Jakuzure: One of Satsuki's elite four and the non-athletic committee chair and a childhood friend of Satsuki. Although she'll act all innocent Nonon could get sassy and very arrogant. **

**Soroi: Satsuki's loyal butler. When her father passed, Soroi was the one who looked out for her with his tea to calm her nerves.**

**Luxu: A mysterious man who appeared after the seven lights and thirteen darknesses clashed for kingdom hearts with a strange black box. Armed with the keyblade Xehanort used "The gazing eye" Luxu is desperate to keep the black box a secret from Sora and those connected to him, but why?**

**Ira: A mysterious man wearing a unicorn mask that appeared with three other figures after the seven lights and thirteen darknesses clashed for kingdom hearts. Ira seems to know Luxu from a long time ago when they were both apprentices to someone they refer only a the master which suggests he is also a keyblade wielder.**


	4. interrogation

**Back to action, this chapter will cover episode two but some parts will be cut out to focus on a scene with Sora and Satsuki. Also to answer one of the reader's question i give Sora's form change a time limit so Satsuki would see the keyblade's power and start to suspect he's from another world,she could if this was really in kingdom hearts. Anyway from this point on Sora's forms won't wear off until he uses the finisher or if he's hit so hard he gets knocked out of it.**

**Bolded words = Senketsu speaking**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interrogation**

"This scissor blade was left behind,by the same scumbag that killed my father!" Ryuko yelled up at Satsuki who looked down to Ryuko from the top of her spire after she defeated the boxing club captain with the strange and revealing outfit that give Ryuko great strength. Outside the boxing ring Sora listened in on Ryuko's speech, her father was murdered? No wonder why she so cold to him before, Ryuko apparently thought he might've known something, if the culprit has a scissor blade of their own then it was easy to assume that the keyblade and these scissor might have something in common. And apparently from what she said,her father made the same outfit she was wearing… but why did it had to be so revealing?

"And now your gonna tell me who this thing belongs to, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Ryuko Matoi is your name right?" Satsuki asked without blinking an eye. "Interesting, Then you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter."

"I knew it,YOU KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS!" Ryuko outfit released more steam as her anger rose,but before she could do anything a sudden feeling of weakness fell over her and used her scissor blade to catch herself from falling to the ground.

"**Your bleeding too much Ryuko." **A voice spoke from her outfit.

"You said you wanted blood, you getting full now?" She snapped back at the voice.

"**No, but in ten minutes your going to lose consciousness." **The voice replied.

"Why didn't say that before?!" Ryuko asked angrily.

Sora didn't know was going but it sound like Ryuko was talking to her outfit and it talked back to her. It wasn't one of the weirdest things he's come across(Wonderland still had the number one spot) but it sound like The outfit was powered by her blood and she was about to run out,he had to get her out of there.

"LADY SATSUKI!"

Everyone including Satsuki of course looked towards the entrance to see a one star student breathing heavy with panic.

"Speak, it better be worth my time." Satsuki said coldly.

"i-It's those shadow monsters, t-they've come together into a swarm and their coming this way to-ACHK!" As soon as he tried to warn her a large Swarm of shadow heartless came crashing through the entrance and consumed the poor one star. But Sora realized these were not the usual number of heartless,there was enough to form the fearsome Demon tide.

**(Music:Wave of darkness-part 1)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Nonon yelled from the Spire,even Inumuta and Gamagori were shocked and thinking the exact same thing she yelled, Even Satsuki was surprised to say the least. While Sanageyama was escorting the panicked and scared students back into the school for cover, the Demon tide circled around the spire and came flying down at Ryuko.

"Oh crap!" Which was all she had say as she closed her eyes, but she felt nothing happen and when Ryuko opened her eyes she saw Sora standing in front of her blocking the swarm's attack with the shooting star keyblade like a shield, when he saw an opening he pushed away the tide back into the air.

"You okay?" Sora asked as he cast a cure spell on Ryuko, a green glow fell over her and Ryuko felt some strength come back to her,but she was pretty sure she was still on a time limit.

"Yeah i am now." Ryuko looked up to see the Demon tide circling above the two of them getting ready to attack again.

"Looks we gotta fight this thing together,got some fight left in you Ryuko?" Sora asked.

"Damn right, but i gotta take of this thing fast or i'm in trouble." Ryuko said as she took a battle stance similar to Sora's but lower to the ground.

"Gotcha, let's go!" Sora said as he took his own battle stance.

From the top of the spire Satsuki watched the two get ready to fight the Demon tide.

(Now let us see what secrets your holding Sora,to see if my suspicions about you are right, and to see how well you work with Matoi.) Satsuki thought to herself.

The Demon tide made the first move by diving towards the boxing ring towards Sora and Ryuko but missed when they jumped away from the ring which was destroyed completely by the attack and the swarm dove into the ground and then jumped back out to try charging into Sora who dodged rolled out of the way from the attack, then Ryuko jumped at the Demon tide while it was distracted and tried hacking and slashing at it but only made a few shadows fall out of it that tried to attack her.

"How the hell do you hurt that that thing!" She yelled out while cutting down the shadows that came at her.

"There's a weak spot at the front of it." Sora answered and pointed at the Demon tide's core at the front covered in shadows.

The tide made its move again by diving at them before they dodged the attack and then it dove out again in another attempt to get them and repeated this process a few more times before it had to stop and slow down leaving it vulnerable to attack.

"Now!" Sora cried out as he and Ryuko started their counter attack and started to slash at the core together. Sora was about to use formchange before the tide flew away from them and started to circle around and fling a wave of shadows at them that forced them guard themselves with their respective weapons, just the attack was over the Demon tide started to charge at them again.

"Screw this!" Ryuko said as she jumped on Sora's shoulders.

"Whoa, what are doing?!" Sora question while trying not to lose balance.

"Getting reckless!" Ryuko said with a smirk on her face. At the moment the swarm was about charge at them She suddenly jump off of Sora who fell onto the ground being completely missed by the Demon tide and when it passed he got back up to see Ryuko surfing on top of the tide and slashing at the shadows that jumped out at was right that is reckless.(Which was probably something he himself or Lea would do.)

"**This could've gone horribly wrong you know." **The voice spoke while a little freaked out.

"Hey its working isn't it?" She said as she slashed her way to the front of the tide. Sora saw that the Demon was distracted trying to get Ryuko off of it and decided to take advantage of it, thrusting the shooting star forward,his clothes turned blue with a star pattern on his jacket and the keyblade turned into the double arrowguns.

(I knew it, Sora does have the ability to transform his blade into multiple weapons, and it seems each different appearance have a different transformation.) Satsuki thought to herself while observing the battle and her theory about Sora was becoming more true. Back down below Sora took aim with the arrowguns as he let loose with a combo of magic shots that flew towards the core of the tide and got it's attention when the magic bullets hit and started to charge towards Sora again forcing Ryuko to jump off of it as it speeded up towards him but missed when he slid towards the left of it and fried more shots at it angering it more, then he jumped over it shooting a spiral of shots while diving through it. The Demon tide flew into the air to come around for another attack but Sora was ready for it as he combined the arrowguns into the magic launcher.

(It even has a second transformation.) Satsuki observed making a note that Sora may have more than one transformation with each keyblade. As the Demon tide came charging forwards, Sora charged up the magic launcher and shot out a large projectile as the tide came at him,causing a large explosion and the transformation wore off. Sora was going to take a look to see if the Demon tide was finished, but it suddenly flew out of the dust cloud from the explosion and flew over the academy wall, if it was anything like the fight in twilight town, the Demon tide would be back sooner or later.

**(Ability learned: Combo cut)**

"You did well for working with Matoi for the first time Sora, clearly you and her make a powerful duo." Satsuki congratulated them from above.

"Sounds like you want us to go for round two Satsuki!" Sora called her out.

"Maybe you could, but Matoi not so much." She said. Sora turned around to see Ryuko was using the scissor blade to stop herself from falling again and was sweating heavily.

"**Ryuko I warned you, it seems our fight against those creatures drained you of more blood and has left you with only a few minutes of consciousness."** The uniform's voice warned her.

"Not yet Senketsu, i still have to get my answers from that caterpillar eyebrow queen bitc-" Before Ryuko could finish, she lost her grip on her scissor blade and started to fall to the ground but was caught by Sora in midair.

"Okay Ryuko i think it's time for us to go." He said as he put her arm around him for support and grabbed the scissor blade with his free hand.

"N-no not yet." Ryuko said weakly. Sora didn't even argue with as he started to run with her towards the exit but Sanageyama wasn't about to let that happen as he was going to send the boxing club members after them to avenge their defeated captain.

"After them, their getting away!" Sanageyama ordered.

**(Music:Satsuki's theme)**

"Don't bother." Satsuki ordered while her brilliant light shined again. "They'll both be back eventually, leave them be until then." She said as she walked away taking her light with her.

Sora was using flowmotion to grind down the trolley line to travel down into the city to get Ryuko to safety and he already had a place to hide in mind.

"**I don't get Ryuko,why push yourself so hard?" **The talking uniform named Senketsu asked even though She was too weak to answer.

"Hey, don't feel too bad she's just stubborn that way i guess." Sora answered for her.

"**Wait, you can hear me?" **Senketsu asked surprised believing Ryuko was the only one who could hear him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i?" Sora asked even though he believed he hear the talking uniform that no else besides Ryuko could was because he wasn't from this world and that meant that rule didn't apply to him.

"Anyway, I know a place that could help Ryuko… I think."

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"Your tea milady, careful it's hot." Soroi said as he poured some tea for Satsuki and she took a sip of it.

"So the new girl has a kamui." Satsuki said with an amused smile,but her real amusement came from what she learned from Sora today and her theory was nearly confirmed, she just needed to get close to him one more time. Her attention went to the book Soroi brought earlier for her as she turned to the part of the book that intrigued her the most, the thirteenth chapter: the gazing eye.

* * *

**(Unknown location)**

It was all a blur to Ryuko after she and Sora fought the Swarm of shadow monsters that attacked them at the school, she remembered that the two of them chased it off after Sora turned his sword into a pair of guns and then a freaking bazooka,another feeling weakness came over her again and that's where her memory stopped. When her vision started to come back and saw a bright light above her and heard some sort of wheezing noise, at first she thought something broken was making that sound but when her sight came back some sort of freaking sweating man was looming right over her and then in a panic uppercut him so hard in the face so hard he flew up to the ceiling and bounced back down to the floor hard.

"You stinking pervert! Do you know how your messing with?! I'm the crazy bitch from Kanto with the sciss- CRAP my scissor, where is it?" Ryuko said frantically looking around for her weapon.

"Here ya go." Mako came out of nowhere with Ryuko's guitar case.

"Thanks." Ryuko said as she pulled out her scissor blade from its case. "Watch it Mako, this creep was trying to mess with me.

"Geez dad,what are you doing?" She asked her kneeling over father.

"Your dad?" Ryuko realizing she made a mistake "Wait he's your dad?!"

Hearing the noise from outside Sora came rushing in with his keyblade in hand thinking the heartless got in.

"What's going on?" He asked and then he saw Mako's dad on the ground and saw Ryuko's panicked face and then he realized what had happened. "Oh.."

"I'M SO SORRY!" Ryuko apologized while bowing her head all the way to the floor for her over reaction, even though this will happen again in the future.

"Wow I'm seeing stars,you got a heck of a punch." Mako's father named Barazo complatmated while his nose was bleeding from the punch.

"I'll say she does, i was in trouble at school and she saved my life. And Sora is just as amazing, he fights monsters with a giant key!" Mako said with amazement.

"You were totally badass." Mako's brother Mataro said. "All swinging that scissor blade around, riding on those monsters, and dressed up like a hooker, only a psycho would fight with their boobs hanging out!" That last comment earned Mataro a whack in the head from Ryuko.

"Shut it, i got my reason for that you dick!" She said with embarrassment remembering how she looked.

"Cut me some slack, I offered to carry your half naked ass back here damn it." Mataro complained.

"And i told you i didn't trust you, I saw the way you and your gang looked at her before her clothes became normal looking." Sora said as he walked in and sat down next Ryuko. Now that he mentioned it,Ryuko noticed that Senketsu looked liked a normal girl's school uniform now only with a few differences like how the shirt and skirt were connected by suspenders and her midriff was exposed.

"And how do i know you weren't trying to feel her up yourself ya asshole." Mataro accused Sora of.

"Well because i was actually concerned about her, and you would properly try to take her wallet like your tried to do with my wallet again you little twerp." Mataro tried to smile innocently while giving back Sora's wallet from when he stole it from him when Sora got to the Mankanshoku home and that's when a new face came into the room.

"If beating the bejeebers out my husband and Mataro makes you feel better, then please go right ahead." Mako's mother Sukuyo offered with a smile which kinda scared Sora and Ryuko seeing how casually she offered, putting that aside Ryuko noticed that her injuries were all bangded up and treated.

"If your wondering who patched you up, it was daddy." Mako pointed out. "Believe it or not he's a back alley doctor,he claims he famous for killing way more patients than he's saved."

"Yeah that's not really a good thing." Ryuko said realizing that she was incredibly lucky she got off that table.

"Please at least the dead ones can't sue the crap out ya, am I right or am I right?" Barazo with ignorance.

"I don't know about that, I think a friend of my mine could do better and he's not even a doctor." Sora said speaking of Hiro who probably would have a complete freak out about Mako's father so called achievements, could you have a heart attack at 14?

"I hope everyone's hungry." Said Sukuyo as he put down a pot of something. "It's not fancy but it's filling." Out of the pot come what seemed like croquettes but Sora and Ryuko noticed that there was something that looked an awful lot like worms sticking out of them which made them both hesitate from eating.

"Dig in, my mom the best cook in the world! Over here you got croquettes filled with i don't know what, and in the pot there's miso soup with all sorts of unknown things in it." Mako said with a little too much excitement.

"Oh don't listen to her, i only used non poisonous ingredients." Sukuyo said which made Sora kept his hands on a panacea just in case she was wrong.

"GUTS" A dog wearing a hoodie using the door like a person came in and jumped at the food in front of Sora

"Whoa,down Guts,that's Sora food,your bowl's outside." Mako said as she tossed the family dog Guts out the window who then jumped right back in and back into the pile of food. "Don't just sit there eat!" Mako proceeded to shove a bunch of croquettes into her own mouth and Ryuko's like there was no tomorrow, Which prompted Sora to try so not to be rude, and when he took a bite the strange croquettes they were actually better tasting than thought although he still rather not find out what was in them. Seeing this happy family with no worries made him forget all his troubles from when he got to this city, although he wonders what kind of retaliation Satsuki might plan for him and Ryuko for their actions today, speaking of today he wondered where Ryuko went when she retreated and got the talking clothes from.

"Hey Ryuko happened today, where did you go?" Sora asked

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain and a bit long i think i'll explain tomorrow,i wanted asked you few things too." Said Ryuko and then she remembered something that Sora said to Mataro that made her angry and blushing. "Wait a minute, DID YOU HAUL ME HERE WHILE I WAS STILL HALF NAKED?!"

"Oh boy.." Sora realized he was in trouble now, if Kairi was here she probably be just as mad.

* * *

**(Honnouji academy:Life fiber laboratory)**

**(Music:Thirteenth discretion)**

"The masses, their such fools, pigs in human clothes domesticated by the establishment, they were born to be governed, by myself and honnouji academy." Satsuki came down to the laboratory where the school's goku uniforms were being made to see the sewing club's progress on the next line of uniforms for those who earned them and to hear results from the sewing club president Iori about the two star goku uniform Sora was wearing and why it didn't affect his abilities. "Iori, i want to know why the two star uniform failed to synchronized with Sora."

"I'm glad you asked lady Satsuki, as you know everyone has some level of life fiber resistance that's what allows them wear goku uniforms without being killed." Iori pointed out. "However Sora is something different something, when i got the uniform back the life fibers in it did attempted to bond with him however, when they did they completely shut down."

"Why is that?" Asked Satsuki.

"I have a theory, I believe that Sora although it should be impossible, he may have a 100% resistance to life fibers." He explained. Satsuki knew he right that should be impossible, if her mother where here to hear that she would have killed him on the spot for saying that, but it would explain why the goku uniform was useless to him and she had a theory of her own that would explain it. Her train of thought came to a stop when Sanageyama came up from behind her with the club captain she instructed him to bring.

"Tennis club captain Omiko Hakodate,reporting."

"Are you ready for the interleague matches." Satsuki asked.

"Yes milady, the tennis club team is training hard as we speak." Hakodate assured her.

"Remember this match is important, if the tennis club wins the academy gets control of northern japan, so don't screw this up." Warned Sanageyama.

"Understood sir." Hakodate responded when a container was lifted down and opened up with a two star goku that looked like a girls tennis uniform that for some reason had tennis ball connected under the skirt.

"A gift from lady Satsuki, a tennis spec atheism augmenting two star goku uniform." Iori prestened.

"I'm getting my own two star goku uniform? I'm honored!" Hakodate said with excitement. "Thank you milady."

"One thing before you go." Satsuki said. "If your going to fight anyone with this uniform i recommend only fighting Matoi."

"I understand lady Satsuki, but what about that spiky haired traitor who dared to betray you?"

"In a fight Sora would completely overpower you without trying,at least keep him distracted for a few moments if you come face to face with him." Satsuki advised.

"Yes madam, of course meanwhile i will prepare the tennis club for our matches." Hakodate said as Satsuki left the lab for her chamber. As she sat down in her chair Soroi poured her some tea.

"Why don't you wear a goku uniform miss? Your more than worthy." He asked.

"I have my sword that is more than enough for me." She answered.

"Then perhaps it is the question of the uniform being worthy of you." Soroi pointed out. Satsuki already had something for that occasion and Soroi knew that as well, but since Sora arrived and she saw his power with the keyblade, she felt like a goku uniform wouldn't be satisfying enough in terms of power. If she had something like the keyblade she could accomplish her goals, however the book she been studying had no clear answer of obtaining one. However there was one way she could change that, the gazing eye. From what the book said this was the most ancient keyblade of all and it passed hands for generations and belonged to who was said to belong to a wise master who was said to have had knowledge of the future and begin that cycle, she thought there was no other fitting keyblade for her. She just needed to find where it is now and prove herself worthy of it and there was probably only one person who might know where it is… and that was probably Sora.

* * *

**(Mankanshoku clinic the next day)**

**(Music: kh3- the afternoon streets)**

"AHHHHHHH! Come on you guys! I can't be late for school again or i'm gonna get expelled!

Mako cried as she ran out the door with a croquette in her mouth and up the hill towards the school while Sora and Ryuko came out the door behind her.

"You think she's overreacting?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah a little, first bell isn't until 8:30. It's 7:00." Ryuko said.

"I'm sure she'll realize that when she gets to the school." He said. Anyway you wanted to talk didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." She remembered as they started to walk up the hill themselves. "I guess I should introduce you to Senketsu."

"Who?"

"**That would be me." **The uniform answered.

"Oh." Sora realize that was the name of the talking clothes Ryuko was wearing. "Where did you find him?"

"In my own basement, for some reason my dad made him." She answered.

"So why would your dad make a living set of clothes?"

"**I wish I could answer that myself there are gaps in my memory of Ryuko's father and my purpose, but apparently I was made to worn Ryuko only, and to be heard only by her." **Senketsu explained.

"Hey yeah, how come you can hear Senketsu if no one can?" Ryuko asked.

"You know what,I'm not really sure." Said Sora. Maybe he did know, because he wasn't from this world, but he wasn't 100% sure really.

"Well okay, so what's the deal with that key sword of yours?"

"Oh, you mean the keyblade?" He said as he summoned the shooting star keyblade to his hands surprising Ryuko and Senketsu that it came out of nowhere. "It's not like that scissor blade of yours if that's what you were thinking."

"Yeah i kinda figured that out when you turned that thing into a pair of guns." Ryuko then remembered that Sora seem to know a lot about the heartless. "Hey what do you about those monsters that attacked us?"

"Those are called the heartless, they go after the darkness in people's hearts and if they get them those people become heartless themselves or if they give in to that darkness." So that meant if those things got Ryuko six months ago she would be one herself? She did not like the thought of that, and that made her thankful she got away when she did. "Hey, how come you wanna know so much about them? You seemed to recognize them when we first meet."

"Well the scissor blade, there's another one just like it out there somewhere, and whoever has it is the bastard that killed my father! After I saw them running away those things came out of nowhere and tried to jump me, and I think whoever it was is controlling them." Ryuko explained.

"Well that makes sense,but sometimes the heartless just act on their own." Sora said. This story reminded him about how Scar killed Simba's father to be king and he defeated him to save his home from Scar. However unlike Simba, Ryuko seemed to be out for pure vengeance and that made him worry. "But Ryuko what are going to do if you find the person who killed your dad?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to beat the living shit out them!" As soon as she said that,heartless appeared surrounding the two of them.

**(Music:Kh3- Working together)**

"Oh come on, right now? Sora complained.

"All right bring it, i'm ready for you guys now. Let's do this Senket-"

"Wait, hold on." Sora stopped her. "If you use Senketsu now you won't have any strength if Satsuki sends one of her goons after you."

"Oh crap, that's right." Ryuko remembered that Senketsu nearly drained all of her blood while fighting with him active, she'd be vulnerable if she used his power now when she might get into a serious fight at the academy.

"**This might actually be a good idea Ryuko." **Senketsu agreed with Sora. "**If you fight these opponents without using me,you could save your strength until you can properly wear me."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she pulled the scissor blade from its case, but she had to put that question aside as she got into a battle stance and Sora got into his. The heartless that were surrounding them were neoshadows, flutterings, armored knights, cannon guns, and defenders, Sora decided to take on the tougher heartless like the neoshadows and defenders so Ryuko could get used to the smaller heartless first. Two neoshadows jumped into the air and lunged right at Sora who dodged the first attack and blocked the second and used a counter slash to destroy it, but failed to dodge from the fireball that a defender shot at him.

"Oh crap! You okay?" Ryuko said with concern with was surprised to Sora brush off the flames like it was nothing.

"Yeah I'm fine, i had worse than that." He said without worry, witch made Ryuko and Senketsu what was worse then getting hit by a fireball. Sora went right back into the fight as he charged at the defender that got a lucky hit on him, and he jumped right over it when it's shield's face tried to bite him and attacked with a combo on its vulnerable backside and destroyed it. Another defender was about to sneak up on Ryuko who slashed away the armored knights that came at her.

"Hey Ryuko, behind you!" Warned Sora as he fought off the neoshadows. Ryuko looked behind her to see the defender's shield eyes glow blue and dodged away from its ice breath at the last second. "You bastard! How do like this?" She said as she plunged the scissor blade into the back of the defender destroying it, which actually surprised Sora that she able to take it down in one hit, in fact it seemed she was able to hold her own without his help despite this was Ryuko's first time fighting heartless not counting the Demon tide. Getting his attention back to the neoshadows, they dove into the ground under him and then jumped out and attack by spinning at him which he responded by blocking and blew them away with a counter impact destroying them. The flutterings from above started to shoot purple energy bolts on the two of them, forcing them on the run,Ryuko decided to hop behind a fence for cover until they stop firing, but then she noticed the was some sort of target on the ground with the heartless emblem in the middle and she was in it.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Ryuko cursed realizing she forgot about the cannon guns that were no doubt what were aiming at her, and jumped back over the fence to avoid the cannon fire that exploded behind her. Sora saw that the fluttering and the cannon guns were the only remaining heartless left and started to twirl around the keyblade in the air and shot out several shooting stars towards the heartless with the meteor shower shotlock, and they hit their mark each as all the remaining heartless were destroyed. Sora check around to see if any were left, but it seemed they were in the clear, meanwhile Ryuko was leaning on the scissor blade huffing and puffing for a breather as Sora walked up to her.

"Man,how do fight these guys by yourself?" She asked out of breath.

"Well, you get used to it after awhile." Sora said while putting his arms behind his head. "Besides, i've had help getting use to the heartless."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when i first got the keyblade I could barely fight them off, until I met my friends Donald and Goofy."

"They sound weird." Ryuko said having no idea.

"Wait until you meet them. They were looking for a friend of theirs and he actually told them to find me. And we've gotten into a whole lot of trouble since then." Sora said remembering their first journey together.

"So, what did were you looking for when you met them?" Ryuko asked.

"I'll tell you on the tram, in case we get interrupted again." He said.

"You got a good point, let's go." Ryuko said walking ahead. Sora looked up to the sky actually wondering what his friends were doing without him.

"All for one, and one for all."

* * *

**(Disney castle)**

"AH-CHOO"

"Hey, watch where your sneezing ya big palooka!" Donald duck scolded .

"Sorry Donald,no idea where that came from." Goofy apologized as the two of them walked down the steps into the castle's gummi hanger where the king asked for their assistance, walked to the overlook where King Mickey was waiting.

"Your majesty, did you summon us? Donald asked as he and Goofy saluted their king.

"I sure did fellas, you wouldn't have heard from Sora lately have ya? Mickey asked.

"Do you mean Riku or anyone else havenet?" Goofy said now concerned.

"No, they didn't, but we think he's okay otherwise master Yen sid might've said something. Mickey asurred the two of them. "Anyway as we know,Sora used the power of waking to look for Kairi, he could be in a world none of us have been before which is why no one can find him and why the gummi phones can't reach him. But, Kairi could anywhere and his search could take forever."

"So what are we going to do your majesty?" Donald asked.

"We help in the search." A voice Donald and Goofy recognized, and it was Riku walking in to the room.

"Hiya Riku, what are you doing here? Goofy asked.

"To get a gummi ship, everyone else already has." Riku explained.

"Everyone was here?" Donald realized.

"Yeah, I was getting worried about him so I considered using the power of waking to find him, but then I realized something,he would want to look for Kairi himself in whatever world he was in. So, I talked to everyone on the gummi phone and we all got the idea to go to different worlds and look for Kairi separately. One keyblade wielder in one world each." Riku explained his plan.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, we'll have a better chance of finding Kairi that way." Donald agreed. "Your majesty, where are we gonna start?"

"Well, i was thinking that three of us start in radiant garden." Mickey said. "It was Kairi childhood home and now that Ansem the wise is back, he could help figure out a way to track her."

"While you guys do that, i'm gonna take a gummi ship of my own and take a look at this world i found while Sora and you two were asleep. I never got the chance to look around it, but now is a good a time as any." Riku said.

"Well what do you know about it so far?" Goofy asked.

"Something broke it's moon a long time ago."

* * *

**(Back at Honnouji) **

"Big gap between the rich and the poor here huh?" Ryuko noticed as she and Sora rode the tram up to the school.

"Yeah, when i was working for Satsuki i was staying in one of those fancy apartments up here, I think it was because I was one of those two stars." Sora wondered.

"Your status at school determines where you live?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, and I kinda don't like it. I mean think about the students with families that could afford one of these places but can't live there because they don't wear some special outfit." He said.

"Yeah." Ryuko then remembered what she wanted to asked Sora. "Hey, why were you working for Satsuki Kiryuin?"

"Well it's the reason i came here to the city a few days ago." Sora reminisced about. "I came here looking for someone important to me, and i made a deal with Satsuki that i would work for her while she would look in the city for me but that was before I saw how brutal she could get. Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you yesterday before i got pulled away." He pulled out the gummi phone and showed Ryuko the photo of Kairi. "This is Kairi, have you seen her in the last few days?" Ryuko studied the picture for a few moments to try to remember if she did, unfortunately nothing came to mind.

"No, sorry." Ryuko apologized much to Sora's disappointment. "Who is she though? Your girlfriend?

"W-WHAT?! No! We grew up together and she's one of my best friends!" Sora said with a blush on his face.

"Yeah,sure like childhood friends don't fall in love with each other." She poked fun at him as the tram came to a stop. "Oh, we're here." The two of them got off and walked towards the entrance. They were expecting an easy way in, until a darkside started to arose in front of them.

**(Music: Kh 1.5 destiny's force)**

"OH COME THE HELL ON! Can't these things go five minutes without attacking us?" Ryuko asked with anger and annoyance as she pulled out the scissor blade again.

"Yeah that's what I keep wishing for too." Sora said as he summoned the midnight blue keyblade.

The darkside began first as it got to its knees and started to gather dark energy in its heart shaped hole and shot out several dark shots that flew towards the two of them and kept on firing a few more times. As Sora kept on blocking the attacks Ryuko ran around them as she ran towards the darkside.

"I'd like to see you get up after this!" She said as she stab the scissor blade into its leg, but she got a surprise when was getting back up like nothing happened while she still had her weapon stabbed into and hanging on to it as she was dragged into the air and had to bring it out before she got too high. "Hey! What the hell? Why didn't that hurt it?"

"Only attacking the hands and head hurt." Sora answer as he swiped away the last missile.

"I understand the head, but why the hell the hands?" Ryuko had no time to complain further as she saw the giant was charging up a huge punch, no doubt aimed for her and basically stumbed running from the attack which barely missed, but the shockwave sent her flying and had to be caught by Sora in midair.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Put me down if you know what's good for you!" She threatened which got him do so.

"What are mad about?"

"I haven't forgotten about yesterday." She said with a blush.

"Oh.." Sora then remembered how he carried her while she was still transformed. Turning their attention back to the darkside, it's hand was still in the ground with a dark pool under it and a few shadow heartless came out it. "You go for the hands while i go for the head." Not arguing with that plan Ryuko cut away the shadow heartless that blocked her way and started wailing on the hand still stuck in ground and while kicking away any shadows that tried coming up from behind her. Meanwhile Sora was climbing up the darkside's arm and jumped towards it's head to deliver a powerful slash to finish it off. Instead of the battle ending right there, the darkside grabbed him with it's free hand and hung him upside down.

"Hey,what the-?" This was new. Every other darkside he fought never stopped him like that before, as he hung upside down and the darkside stared at him, Sora could have sworn it's eyes glowed red for a moment. Making quick thinking, he got an idea to get free as he pointed the keyblade at the hand holding him.

"Storm!" He yelled as the aeroga spell blew apart the darkside's grasp with a burst of wind like a mini tornado and he fell back to the ground.

"Hey i thought you had him!" Ryuko said.

"Yeah, sorry it never grabbed me when i go for the head." Sora apologize as he came up with a new plan. "Okay it's got one more attack, when i say so, we go in at the same time." The darkside proceed to punch it's arm all the way into the ground and started to drag out a dark orb of energy and lifted it up into the air and released it into the air and then smaller orbs started to rain down onto Sora and Ryuko which forced them to dodge continuously and then the darkside started to charge up another punch which was what Sora was waiting for, as the large fist came down.

"NOW!" Sora signaled as he ran up the arm again making the darkside try to grab him once more, but was stopped as Ryuko slashed it's hand away in time and then landed on it's shoulder and jumped at the same time as Sora did and they both lunged forward in a crossing slash like an x at the darkside's head. With that powerful attack, the darkside started to disintegrate into dark particles and disappeared.

**Ability learned: (Ryuko) Scissor launch**

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA TAKE US ON,HUH?" Ryuko called out any more heartless that wanted to attack.

"Uh Ryuko? I think that's enough." Sora tried to get her to calm down before she jinxed it.

"Oh yeah, sure. Yeah i think that's enough." Ryuko calming down realizing that they were finally at the academy without any more trouble. "Let's go find Mako." After walking through the school entrance and a few minutes of searching they were able to find Mako waiting for them.

"Heya guys! Where were you two i've been waiting here for almost an hour and it's almost first bell." Mako asked.

"Sorry Mako we ran into a roadblock that you missed." Sora answered.

"Huh,that's weird,I don't remember seeing any traffic or anything from a roadblock." Mako pondered even though she was talking about the walkway like it was the highway. "Oh by the way you two, my mom said that-UGHHH!" Mako was cut off when a barrage of tennis balls struck her in the side of her face, surprising Sora and Ryuko. "You need a place to-***BLAM* **stay, that- ***BLAM* **it's cool to- ***BLAM* **for you to- ***BLAM* **stay with us- ***BLAM* **if you want." ***BLAM* **Mako mangened to get her offer out completely despite that her face was covered in bumps.

"I think we got bigger things to worry about!" Ryuko said as she turned her attention to whoever was pleating her friend with tennis balls. "Okay what's the big idea?!"

"Huh, i take it your the transfer student who was rude to lady Satsuki and your with that fool who dared to betray her." The aggressor was none other Hakodate now wearing the goku uniform She was given with many girls in tennis uniforms behind her "Well I'm the captain of the girl's tennis club: Omiko Hakodate.

"Hey i remember you. I think i saw you at that meeting Satsuki made go to when i worked for her, actually i think that boxing guy was there too." Sora remembered.

"Don't speak of severing lady Satsuki like it was some job you traitor." Hakodate said with venom. "Anyhow, as a member of the club Mako Mankanshoku hasn't fulfilled her obligations so we're purging the girl."

"What did she do that was so wrong?" Ryuko questioned.

"Oh she skipped yesterday's club practice. And anyone who fails to come to practice, will suffer the hundred and ten million cannonball serves!" She proclaimed as she pointed the oversized tennis racket at them. "And since neither of you are members of the club, butt out!"

"What?!" Ryuko yelled. "Mako wasn't at practice yesterday because that jab out boxer was holding her hostage!"

"Yeah well, she needed permission for that."

"That doesn't make any sense! Who asks for permission to be kidnapped?!" Sora asked.

"We do, begin." Hakodate gave her order for her minions to start serving their super sonic tennis balls while Sora summoned his keyblade and started spinning it to guard against the attacks while Ryuko was using her guitar case as a shield.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ryuko said as she kept her guard up. "Mako we got this! You better split or gonna be late."

"Okay." Mako said as she zipped around the tennis club and towards school grounds. "Thanks a bunch, see you all later!"

"So, I guess this means you two wanna take her place?" Hakodate asked.

"Might as well, kinda owe her dinner and a bed." Ryuko answered.

"And i think i can let Ryuko handle this one." Sora said slinging his keyblade over his shoulder.

"Funny, but don't think your hot stuff just because you both beat Fukuroda think again!" The tennis club captain said as her monoscope zoomed in and out.

"I'm gonna shred those goku uniforms right off your bodies, come on Senketsu!" As Ryuko got ready for her transformation nothing happened and everyone was just staring at her expecting something to happen.

"Uh Ryuko?"

"Hold on a minute would ya? Come Senketsu, let's do this! What's wrong with you man,come on!" Ryuko tried to get Senketsu to do something and started to tug at him.

"She's taking to her clothes, we haven't even started yet and I'm already disappointed. DIE!" Hakodate yelled as she and her club launched a horde of tennis ball at Ryuko while she was distracted knowing her into the water flowing down into the city.

"Ryuko!" Sora yelled as ran to look over the but he couldn't see her anywhere in the water, the current must've swept her away.

"That's it? That wasn't much of a challenge." Hakodate said with disappointment and turned her attention to Sora. "I knew lady Satsuki advised me not to pick a fight with you, but considering how disappointed i am, i think you wont much trouble either." She and the tennis club prepared another barrage and launched them towards Sora while his back was still turned.

***SLICE***

"Oh crap." That's all she had to say as every single tennis ball fell to the ground in cut up little pieces, there had to dozens of them though!

"Okay, that's it I tried playing nice!" Sora proclaimed as he transformed into second form and pointed out his keyblade and started charging ragnarok and kept charging it until it was bigger than his body which made the entire tennis have scared faces and made a few members run away. Sora was about to unleash the bolts when a certain someone came crashing out of nowhere.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yelled out Gamagori as he jumped down to the ground causing a mini earthquake.

"Whoa!" Sora cried out as he tripped and fired the attack into the air, as soon as the bolts reached a high enough point in the air, they exploded like fireworks in a large fashion causing Hakodate's uncovered eye to bulge out in surprise and a few tennis club members fainted from shock at the sight and from how close they dodged that bullet.

**(Music: Gamagori's theme)**

"HAKODATE! I believe you were going to call me to deal with him?" Gamagori asked even though he already knew the answer to that.

"B-but Gamagori sir, he attempted to interfere with internal club affairs!" She tried to excuse her actions.

"Yes, punishment of a member of the club your in charge of falls to you or Sanageyama, but lady Satsuki herself said not to engage with Sora since you are no match for him and you disobeyed that order, AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOU LITTLE PUNK?!" Gamagori yelled out making Sora freeze where he was when he tried to sneak away to jump into the water and look for Ryuko while Gamagori was busy with the tennis club.

"Well if you don't mind, i was gonna go find Ryuko to see if she was okay. Besides it's not like you care if i get to the school." Sora gave his answer.

"Maybe so, but lady Satsuki has demanded your presence immediately." Ordered Gamagori.

"Okay I'll just come on down, go with you, talk to Satsuki and- SEE YA!" Sora said as he tried to make a run for it towards the water only to be caught by Gamagori's whip yet again.

"Nice try you little fool. But no one escapes as long as lady Satsuki says you can't!" Gamagori said as he started to drag Sora along the ground to Satsuki.

"Can't I just call in a favor and just say you couldn't find me?" Sora begged.

"Let me think about that. NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Gamagori denied him. As the two of them disappeared into the school, Hakodate and the tennis recovered from the shock that Sora gave and decided to continue the search for Mako. Anything to avoid him again, next time Satsuki advised Hakodate not to something, she was gonna listen.

* * *

**(Top of Honnouji academy spire)**

"I'm glad you received my invitation Sora." Satsuki said without turning around as she was staring down at the school,katana in hand.

"You make it sound like I had a choice." Sora complained as Gamagori left.

"I must ask you, how is Matoi and how does she handle her new power?" Satsuki asked turning around to face him.

"If your asking if she used it against the heartless, she didn't because i told her she should save her strength."

"Of course, I should've known Matoi hasn't mastered the kamui." She said.

"Wait.. you know what's she wearing?" Sora asked and now wondered if Ryuko's hunch was right about answers of her father's murder was right.

"Of course I do, my family's company REVOCS is the only one in the world that has all the knowledge there is about life fibers. A kamui is made of 100% life fibers." She explained. "It was my mother's idea to create the goku uniforms here at the honnouji academy to prepare for the day I would inherit the company."

"Has your mother made any of these kamuis? And that's how you know about them." Asked Sora.

"I cannot say that out loud, your just going to have to discover that yourself." Satsuki seemed to dodge the question.

"Listen if making a kamui what got Ryuko's father killed you should just tell her! What if someone dangerous found out someone from outside your mother's company made one and went to get it for themselves, then they might go after her too."

"I have my reasons for not saying anything about what i know about Isshin Matoi's death to his daughter, which are the same reasons I am not going to tell you." Satsuki said much to Sora's annoyance. "Now then on to you, what made you decide to leave my services, was it Matoi? Have you known her from before the academy?"

"No, I only met her yesterday." Sora answered. "The reason I quit is because you let those goons of your bully everyone here and let's not forget what you did to that thief the other day, you went overboard with him." At first Satsuki didn't do anything, she just closed her eyes and then when Sora least expected it, she drew her sword and slashed down at him forcing him to summon his keyblade to block the attack.

**(Music: Face it)**

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sora said as Satsuki's black blade was deadlocked with the midnight blue and sparks were flying off the two weapons, He was surprised that he was struggling to hold her back, Satsuki was much stronger then she'd looked and didn't even looked like she was wearing a goku uniform.

"In the past few days you were here, I haven't seen you use your full strength once." Satsuki said while locking eyes with him. "Not against those heartless, and not against my two stars. Don't you know the lioness must use all it strength even when hunting a rabbit? You have been blessed with a gift, yet you use it without ambition." Sora managed to push away Satsuki and was expecting for her attack again instead she sheathed her katana away. "However, that doesn't mean that I don't respect your sense of honor."

"Alright Satsuki spill it, what is it you really what?" Sora demanded to know.

"It's actually something I've been researching and a name came up, so I was hoping you would know something about it." Satsuki admitted. "What do you know about the gazing eye?"

"The gazing eye?" Sora questioned with no clue on what that could be.

"I see.." Satsuki realized that he would have no idea what it would might unless someone clued him in, which what was finally able to confirm her theory about Sora. "It would seem you truly do not know the answer, and so Sora i would like to ask one last thing. What drives you really? With your power you can get anything you want, so what makes you want to save everyone instead?"

"What drives me?" Sora pondered the question, he remembered back in the realm of sleep when Clu tried to blackmail him to give up the keyblade and turn Rinzler back to Tron, instead he defied the program and saved Tron on his own and decided to give Satsuki the same answer as he held the keyblade out in front of him. "I don't know why the keyblade came to me, but I know what to do with it. This is what lights the darkness, a chance to make everyone happy!"

"A noble answer, like I expected you say." Satsuki said with a little bit of respect. "One more thing, even though i know you will already do it. I would like for you to keep destroying those heartless, they threaten the order I have built here and could ruin my plans for the future."

"You make it sound like I still work for you!"

"Since you haven't filled out the appropriate forms saying you quit, technically you do." Satsuki responded with a smug smile that left Sora dumbfounded. "Anyhow, you may leave. You don't want to miss a certain tennis match."

Sora wondered what she meant by that when he heard sounds of cheering down below in the courtyard and looked down to see Ryuko with Senketsu transformed in a tennis match using her scissor as a makeshift tennis racket against Hakodate and slammed it into her face making the tennis club captain fly into the wall behind her and then bounce off it, Allowing Ryuko to cut up her goku uniform, defeating Hakodate as she flew by.

"Ryuko! She's okay." Sora said with a sigh of relief as he started to run off the spire and dive down below, leaving Satsuki alone to her thoughts about her secret weapons.

(I've finally figured out who you are Sora. And thanks to you, it's time to get my wedding dress.)

* * *

"Aw man what a bummer, well looks like today's game is a wash." Bragged Ryuko as she looked over at the defeated Hakodate slumped against the wall naked and the school's male population was ogling at. But had no more time to celebrate as Sanageyama and the tennis club surrounded her.

"Not quite, cocky little bitch." Sanageyama said with anger and a twitch in his eye, but stop when he noticed a shadow came over him and looked up to see what was above him. "WHAT THE HELL?!- ***BLAM* **Sanageyama's face met Sora's boots as he landed on him from his dive and jumped in front of Ryuko.

"That was an epic entrance, but where did you come from?" Ryuko asked.

"Satsuki tried holding me prisoner." Which was the all the answered she needed.

"RGGGHHH, YOU BASTARD!" Sanageyama said with malice and a red throbbing foot print on his face. "Alright I'm going take care of the two of you right now!"

"Calm down Sanageyama, it's over, the new girl wins." Satsuki announced as she walked up from behind her lacky after walking off stairs that came all the way down from the spire, which made everyone loyal to her gasp in surprise and bow.

"Lady Satsuki!"

"Now that we're face to face again, i want to know if your the one who killed my dad!" Said Ryuko as she was ready to take on Satsuki.

"Wait, Ryuko hold on! Satsuki's much stronger then she-" Sora was unable to get his warning out as Satsuki drew her sword and was able to cut through Senketsu's supposed to be harder than steel armor which caught both him and Ryuko by surprise.

"If you wish to know the answer, fight me for it!" Satsuki challenged Ryuko.

"**Ryuko, try to beat her in two minutes. Any longer and you'll pass out again!" **Senketsu advised.

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink so much of my blood!" She argued with him.

"Secret sword 's blade is sharper than yours, it can cut through anything, even a kaumi." Ryuko braced herself for Satsuki's attack as the scissor blade and bakuzan clashed and the force of power created a shockwave behind Ryuko and blew away the one star students.

"Aw man, Sora's right she is stronger than she looks, i can't keep this up." Ryuko struggled to keep up her guard, but was saved when Sora came in to save her and took a swipe at Satsuki with his keyblade who in turned blocked his attack and created another shockwave around them. Ryuko decided to take advantage and create a burst of steam from Senketsu to distract Satsuki and when the smoke she, Sora and Mako were regrouped by the entrance while Sora kept his battle stance up.

"Next time I see you, we're going to finish this thing! Sora, Mako let's bail!" Ryuko said as she released steam again to cover their escape and when the steam died down all three of them were gone.

"Forgive me milady, I underestimated her." Sanageyama asked for forgiveness.

"Demote Hakodate to no star, and set up an interleague match with the sumo club." Satsuki ordered and put her sword back in its sheath. "Just as i thought, kamuis are quite powerful. You have my attention, Ryuko Matoi. But more importantly, you Sora."

* * *

**(Hoonou city slums)**

"Oh great,i lost Ryuko and Mako again." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head, he managed to as far as the tram station in the slums before realizing he got separated from his two friends.

"Well, they probably went back to Mako's house anyway, and Ryuko can take care of the heartless even without Senketsu." He said as he started to walk.

"Really? Do you have that much trust in her?"

"Oh yeah, definl-" Sora realized that he was supposed to be alone and the voice did not belong to Ryuko, Mako, or even Satsuki and when he jumped back from the voice turned around to see who the voice was. It was a girl around Ryuko's age with blond drill like pigtails hair, a pink dress, a parasol(Even though it was night and not raining) and an eyepatch over her left eye.

**(Music: Disquieting)**

"I'm sorry, uh , who are you?" Sora realizing this girl came completely out of nowhere. He was hoping this girl was not another human shaped heartless just like Ansem.

"That not important silly! What is important I had to see you, I'm a big fan of yours!" The girl said with that smile of her's that kinda creeped Sora out.

"Well uh, I've only been here a few days and i don't think i saw you here in town or the school,so what have I done to get an admirer like you?" Asked Sora trying to figure this girl out.

"Aw shucks, it's kinda cute of you to assume i'd stick around in this place of naked apes." She said in a rather nonchalant yet menacing way. "But i have seen you fighting those monsters and such and i think your something fun. Although, I have one thing to ask you." Before Sora could blink, she was in front of him and putting her hand on his chest. "Where's the life fibers in your outfit? You should just like every other naked ape, but your too strong to be one without a goku uniform or maybe even a kaumi." That gave Sora the signal to jump back again but this time he summoned his keyblade, ready to fight. When the girl put her hand on him it felt cold as ice, he hadn't felt this intimidated since he first encountered Ansem in the secret place.

"Hey! Don't you understand personal space?" He snarked which made the girl laugh.

"Your so silly! Pointing that thing at me, if I wasn't having so much fun right now, i would outright kill you." She said like it was no big deal. "Anyhow,i have to get going now. It was nice meeting you Sora." Now Sora was really creeped out, how did this girl know his name? No one at the school besides Satsuki's inner circle called him by name, and he didn't think Ryuko or Mako knew this girl either. "Oh by the way, don't tell anyone we talked or someone you care about is gonna disappear." He wasn't going to anyway, but the way girl threatened him and skipped away innocent like really put him off, just what was going on in her head?

"Okay well she's gone, but I'm probably going to be jumpy tonight." Sora said to himself, then he noticed something about his keyblade was off. The first thing, it wasn't even the midnight blue he had equipped before, it was a completely new keyblade he never had. It's colors were green, blue, and black. The guard had spikes on the side and a diamond in the middle, the blade had v-shaped designs in the middle,there were more spikes in the teeth and the keychain token was a merging cross like an x. "That weird,how long did i had this one? Well,guess I'm not complaining. Time to go find Ryuko and Mako."

**(Item get: Missing ache)**

Meanwhile as Sora was heading off to find his friends, the strange girl was skipping her way through town like she didn't just threatened him until she felt a presence.

"Gosh, you shouldn't sneak around like that it's very rude." She said even though she did the same thing to Sora.

"So, what do you think of him?" A male voice said in the shadows. The only thing that could be seen of him were him black and white boots as he leaned against a wall.

"Beside that overgrown key of his, he probably just another lowly human." She said even though she only saw him fight once against the Demon tower the other day.

"Come back to me when you fight him yourself then you'll be singing a different song. Anyway does your master even know your here?" The figure asked.

"Even if she did, I don't think she'd mind. The madame would've like to meet him as well." She responded.

"Fine then, just remember that when the time comes for that festival of yours, he's mine to handle plus i think Sora would very surprised to see me." The figure said as he disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"Hahaha, well he's gonna to be disappointed if I accidentally kill him before the festival."

* * *

**New abilities**

**Combo cut:(Teamwork attack):Team up with Ryuko and cut enemies down to size in a single cross slash.(Combo finisher:Near Ryuko)**

**(Ryuko)Scissor launch: grab enemies with scissor blade and launch them towards other targets.**

**Journal update**

**Senketsu: A living uniform called a kaumi and created by Ryuko's father for unknown reasons. Senketsu has no memories of why he was created, but knows much of how he works, it would seem he was made to used by Ryuko and Ryuko only.**

**Barazo Mankanshoku: Mako's father and a back alley doctor. He has an unusual pride in the fact he's killed more people then he has saved.**

**Mataro Mankanshoku: Mako's younger brother. Mataro spends his time grabbing people's wallets including Sora, he acts tough at first but at the first sign of trouble his big attitude immediately fades.**

**Sukuyo Mankanshoku: Mako's mother. Natural at being a mother she acts friendly and sweet when she offers her mystery croquettes, but can get indimadating when its called for. **

**Guts: The Mankanshoku family dog. A dog as loyal as Pluto, He's always there when Sukuyo's cooking is on the table.**

**Iori: The sewing club president at honnouji academy. Iori takes pride in his work of creating goku uniforms, and has gained as much trust as the elite four from Satsuki.**

**Takaharu Fukuroda: Honnouji academy's boxing club president. Always itching for a fight, Fukuroda has a little too much confidence in his pride as a boxer.**

**Omiko Hakodate: Honnouji academy's girls tennis club captain. Hakodate can get hot headed yet passionate when it comes to tennis and will punish anyone for simply missing practice.**

**?: A strange girl that approached Sora of out of nowhere. She seemingly came to him to find out the source of his power and threatened him if he told anyone about the encounter, this banter has Sora believe this girl is extremely dangerous. **


	5. showdown

**Here's the chapter based on the 3rd episode of kill la kill which is when Satsuki unveils Junketsu, so Sora is about to get into a real fight now and we see what the missing ache that debuted last chapter can do.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

It seemed like another lifetime when Satsuki first saw the kamui made for her by her father when she still had the innocence of childhood before her father met his fate by someone Satsuki thought she could trust and the event that made her the ruler of honnouji today.

"That outfit was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My father said that it would be my wedding dress." Satsuki thought to herself as she flashed back the day she first saw the kamui her father created."I Couldn't wait to grow up,to be the first one the only one to wear it, I yearned for that. But I was still too young to understand what a wedding dress was or what it implied, but it's regal appearance was inspired by my favorite story of my childhood by the robes that five apperantices of a wise master wore. Its name Junketsu meant purity, I was such a naive little girl back then."

Flashing back to today, Satsuki stood in front of the window overseeing honnouji academy finally making a major decision as she gripped her sword in jealous anger.

"It's unthinkable someone else was first,Or that someone has been given a greater gift!"

* * *

**(Class K)**

It was the day after Ryuko defeated the tennis club captain and Sora spoke to Satsuki and now they were attending class like normal people would, but while Aikuro was droning on in another history lesson and Sora managed to keep himself awake he noticed that Ryuko was glaring a hole in the back of the teacher's head and he seemed to be sweating, from what Sora could tell something happened between the two of them. After the bell rang and the class started leaving the classroom Aikuro managed to sneak out among the crowd and Ryuko followed after him into the hallway but as soon as Aikuro rounded a corner and Ryuko was about to turn he was already gone.

"Wha-Where the hell did he disappeared to?!" Ryuko asked no one in particular.

"OH RYUKO!" Mako yelled out as she dived towards Ryuko yet again but this time Ryuko caught her in midair and set Mako down and noticed a note on her back.

"What the?" Ryuko said as she started to read the note. "See me after school at my place-Aikuro Mikisugi! That shifty bastard!"

"Hey Ryuko, what were you following the teacher for?" Sora walked up and asked while Ryuko was angrily crushing the note.

"I need you to come with me, but .. you may want to mentally get yourself ready."

* * *

**(City slums-Aikuro's apartment)**

"Uhh.. we have a problem.." Aikuro was sitting in his window and rubbing the back of his head as he tried to explain to Ryuko, who he was expecting and Sora,whom he wasn't expecting at was now trying to play dumb since he wasn't sure yet about the hero of the keyblade. "I saw how passionately you staring at me in class miss Matoi,It would be bad for both of us if people started gossiping about our relationship."

"The only relationship we have is the one my fist is going to have with your face ya freak show!" Ryuko threatened as she grabbed his shirt.

"I knew it, you can't keep your hands off of me." Aikuro responded by unbuttoning his shirt and made Ryuko let go from the surprise and made Sora realize why Ryuko warn him earlier, he is a freak!

"So uh, Ryuko how do you know this guy?" Sora asked her.

"Remember yesterday when that tennis chick dumped me into the water? This perv fished me out and gave me this thing to use Senketsu." Ryuko said she showed him the red glove on her left hand which explained how she was able to use Senketsu's powers after it failed the first time.

"Hey now, aren't you supposed to keep that a secret miss Matoi?" Aikuro asked.

"Like I promised shit, anyway i don't know what you want, but what i want is info like who you are and how you know about Senketsu. You said you tell me if i beat that Hakodate chick remember? So come on lets have it!" She demanded.

"A man's word is only good on the day it's made, after that yeah not so much." Aikuro lied as the rest of his shirt was opened up and he slid next to Ryuko on the couch.

"First off, that can't be true. Second, you might wanna keep your shirt on and back up five feet from her before-" Sora's warning came too late as Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade from her guitar case and pointed it at Aikuro's face. "Nevermind." Aikuro didn't even show fear as he flipped up his hair and took off his glasses.

**(Music:KH3-Scent of silence)**

"Their called life fibers." He spoke in a more pristine voice which got Sora and Ryuko's attention. "Their living fibers woven into clothing for combat, the fabric of a one star goku uniform is made of 10 persent life fibers, the fabric of a two star has 20 persent, see how that works? When worn by humans they increase strength and reveal hidden abilities, except of course you." Aikuro said as he looked towards Sora.

"Well, I think it's because my keyblade already does that for me." Sora answered but held back that it could also be that he's from another world and those rules don't apply to him.

"Now that you mention it.." Ryuko flashed back to whenever she destroyed goku uniforms glowing red strings were absorbed by Senketsu. "That must've been a life fiber."

"It was.." Aikuro continued "There are also outfits made entirely out of life fibers these are called the kaumis."

"Is Senketsu one of those?" Ryuko asked

"Yes, and the only ones who know about the secret of life fibers are the Kiryuin family and your father Isshin Matoi,the Kiryuin family wanted the secrets all to themselves, but the only way to do that was to get rid of dr Matoi and steal the kaumi he was developing."

"Satsuki said the same thing to me yesterday about her family knowing about these things which is apparently is how she knew about what Senketsu is." Sora pointed out.

"How come you know all of this?" Asked Ryuko while suspecting Aikuro.

"Because I hate the tyranny of the Kiryuin family. Dr Matoi and I Were working together to stop the Kiryuin's plans for world domination. One day I got a letter from him, he send it before he said to give the kaumi to you if he died, but apparently someone has taken an interest in your father's secrets." Aikuro explained.

"Who?"

"I honestly don't know, the first time I saw them was the day you got the kaumi and i couldn't see their face was hidden in a black hood." He commented which made Sora gasped quietly in surprise which went unnoticed by Aikuro and Ryuko,the latter of which sat down on the couch again while Aikuro was sliding closer to with his shirt fully off.

"So getting me to fall down that hole to find Senketsu was your idea?" Ryuko asked get more aggravated from her personal space getting invaded

"I had to do something to bring the two of you together." Aikuro explained as he slid closer. "You showed up at the mansion, all I did was open the door."

"Fine whatever, but did that Satsuki Kiryuin chick kill my father or what?"

"I'm still not a hundred perscent sure on that." He answered.

"Then i guess i have to beat the truth out of her! I can't wait." Ryuko said as she clenched her fist.

"Whatever you two do, don't blow my cover. I infiltrated the academy to find out what the Kiryuins are up to, so at school, you two are a student and a local hero going out of his way to help people and I'm a teacher, make contact only when necessary." Aikuro said. "Although when your here miss Matoi, your welcome to make contact if you want." He got his answer when Ryuko flipped the scissor blade with her foot and Sora pointed his keyblade at him.

"How bout my foot makes contact with your ass?" Ryuko warned him.

"And you better not be a creep with her when I'm around, aren't you a little old for her anyway?" Question Sora.

"See why i brought him along?"

"The two of you really need to work on your sense of humor, I can't be myself whenever men are around or they point weapons at me." Aikuro complined as he got up.

"I got another question before we go, when Senketsu powers up, how come he turns into some sleazy gaterbelted bikini?" Ryuko asked.

"I guess your dad was into kinky stuff like that."

Both Sora and Ryuko gave deadpan looks of disbelief. "Your kidding…" She said

"Yes I am, I have no idea why." Aikuro admitted. "There's a lot I don't understand about the kaumis, you just have to find those answers yourself."

"Hey actually there's something i wanted to ask about Satsuki mentioned to me yesterday. Have you heard of something called the gazing eye?" Sora asked.

"The gazing eye? Can't say that i have, i pay attention to many things the kiryuins are interested in and this is the first time I've heard of something so omminus." Said Aikuro.

"Why would Satsuki Kiryuin ask you something like that?" Ryuko asked.

"Beats me, but whatever it is I don't like the sound of it and i better find out before Satsuki might do something dangerous with it.(Like pair whatever it is with a goku uniform or maybe even a kaumi of her own.)

* * *

**(Kiryuin manor)**

"WELCOME HOME,LADY SATSUKI."

All the maids in the manor were lined up on each side of Satsuki to greet her homecoming as she walked the long corridor in her home alongside Soroi but paid them no mind as she had one destination in mind, the bunker underneath the manor housing one of the most dangerous things REVOCS has created which was created solely for her even if her mother had sealed it off from the rest of the world for its unpredictability,Satsuki needed it now. As she walked down towards the basement pass the keep out sign, two guards blocked her way from going any further.

"Please milady,you can't!" One of them tried pleading with her. "We have orders not to let anyone though here,not even you."

"Stand adside." She ordered.

"We can't milady." Satsuki responded to the guards but thrusting her katana sheath into their stomachs and knocked them out in one strike each.

"I don't have time to argue with idiots like you." Satsuki insulted the unconscious guards as she walked further down the hall and walked up to a large door that opened up after she punched in the keycode into the data pad on the door, once it opened up all the way it revealed a large lab with a locked up container in the Satsuki walked up the container,she placed her hand on a palm scanner to confirm her identity and the doors opened up with a hiss revealing it's hidden contents.

"I've come for you, Junketsu."

The item inside was the pure white dress that her father created for her many years ago wrapped in plastic with it's orange eyes visible. An elderly pudgy man came running into the lab to stop Satsuki.

"How could you let this happen,Soroi?!" The man demanded to know.

"Well, if it isnt master Kuroido." The butler greeted the man casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Lady Satsuki, you know your mother has forbidden anyone from removing that outfit, now please return it to the containment unit." Kuroido tried pleading with her.

"I will not." Satsuki responded without facing him.

"This won't do." The man sighed with frustration. "The care of this manor has been entrusted to me,Takiji Kuroido. Even if you are lady of the house I cannot allow such willful behavior!"

**(Music:Satsuki's theme)**

"Cannot allow it? Who do you think your talking to?" Satsuki asked rhetorically as lights started to focus on her as always and started removing her clothes. "There is a lady trying to change here, GET OUT YOU PESENT!"

"Lady Satsuki, your not really going to try the kamui on?!" Kuroido asked while he and Soroi shielded their eyes from the bright light and to not look at Satsuki's uncovered body.

"I'm not just trying it on,I'm am fulfilling my ambition." She said as she ripped off the plastic cover off of Junketsu.

"Please milady, if you put it on now you might not survive it!" Kuroido tried warning her but to no avail.

"Calm yourself!" She ordered. "Clothing is meant to be worn." Satsuki draw bakuzan and cut her index finger along it's black blade and drew blood, she then grabbed Junketsu dropped her blood on it so the kamui would awaken.

"Take my blood Junketsu, it is the eternal vow between you and I, the crimson thread of our covnet."

"As Junketsu absorbed Satsuki's blood nothing seemed to happen at first, but then it's eyes snapped wide with life and latched onto Satsuki like a leetch and she started to grunt in pain as she was forced on her arms and legs by the living uniform.

"LADY SATSUKI!" Both Kuroido and Soroi both cried out.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUES AND WATCH!" Satsuki barked while resisting Junketsu. "ASK NOT THE SPARROW HOW THE EAGLE SOARS! You aspire to nothing more then the shallow thoughts of commoners! I will not allow anyone to beat me at my own ambition or surpass me in power! MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE AND I AM MORE THAN WORTHY OF THE POWER SORA HOLDS!" Like Ryuko when she found Senketsu, blue electricity started to spark off Satsuki as she started to overpower the kaumi from consuming her.

"IT IS JUST CLOTHING, BUT IT'S INCOMPLETE WITHOUT THAT POWER AND BOTH WILL BOW TO MY WILL! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

As Satsuki let loose her scream, a blue pillar of energy shot towards and through the roof.

* * *

**(Outside)**

The pillar of blue energy broke through the roof of the Kiryuin manor and could be seen from the outside, even by a black coated figure sitting on a cliff overlooking the mansion.

"Well whaddya know, she not only went through with it she survived that thing." The man said as the masked unicorn man Ira walked up behind him.

"And that is all the more proof that these life fibers are dangerous." He pointed out. "Luxu, are you sure we shouldn't deal with this Ragyo Kiryuin? She could spread these things to other worlds."

"Nah, Sora will take care of her before that happens. Besides our mission is erase any records of the master's box in this world and then we move onto the next." Luxu explained.

"I see, but any more information about the box is no doubt in REVOCS headquarters. If you want to do this quietly we can't just waltz in or Ragyo will know and then her daughter who will no doubt relay that to Sora." Ira said.

"And that is why i had my little friend to get her to trust him, when she and her pet backs are turned we sneak in and grab everything and by the time they notice we're gone easy peazy." Luxu said as he explained his plan.

"Very well. I will meet with the others and see if they have found any information about the box in other worlds." Ira said as he summoned a bright portal next to him. "I'll return to help destroy any evidence of the box when it is time."

As Ira turned to walked into the portal he had one more thing to say. "May your heart be your guiding key." He then walked in and then he and the portal disappeared.

"Same to you."

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence)**

"Hey what are you doing up there?" Ruko asked Sora. After the two returned to Mako's home from Aikuro's apartment, the sun had already gone down after they were dealing with some heartless along the way. Mako's mother offered Ryuko her old pjs for the night and then beat the crap out of Bartoro, Mataro and guts for trying to spy on her while changing and then asked Sora to freeze them for the night in ice cubes with only their heads unfrozen and promised to thaw them out in the morning, maybe. Now Sora without his jacket was doing something with a large sheet he got from the outside.

"Well I'd thought I bring a bit of home here and make some room." Sora answered while elevated hanging the sheet.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Ryuko asked.

"I live out on a set of islands that are kinda small, but i couldn't ask for a better home." He reminisced about the destiny islands.

"You live on tropical islands? Wow, You must drink out of coconuts and brawl with sharks!" Mako said with her imagination running wild again.

"Hehe, well the coconut thing almost came true." Sora said remembering when he, Riku,and Kairi built the raft to see the outside world and they collected coconuts for food. The thing about the sharks was true since one attacked him in atlantica. "There we go, finished."Sora's little project was a hammock that he made out of the large sheet to use when he slept, he was about to lay down when he got a sudden chill up his back.

"Hey,what's up with you?" Ryuko asked noticing Sora's look of worry.

"I Don't know, i just got a bad feeling all of a sudden, Senketsu isn't looking too good either." Sora point out the kaumi who was hanging up at the moment.

"Whoa, he's right Ryuko, it feels like goosebumps on him." Mako called out as she felt Senketsu.

"**Huhh.." **Senketsu groaned.

"What the hell?" Ryuko said to herself. "Hey Sora, you don't think those freaks are back already do ya?"

"No, I don't think it's the heartless, this is a different feeling." Said Sora. "Whatever I'm feeling, I think we're going to find out tomorrow."

Ryuko knew he had a point, there was no way to know right now. The only answer for Sora and Senketsu's bad feeling may have something to do with Satsuki Kiryuin and the only thing to do right now was to rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

"Sora?"

**(Music:Treasured memories)**

***Static***

A young boy wakes up on a beach and sits up to see the beautiful blue sky over the ocean and then yawns to go back to sleep before a unseeable face of a girl hovers over him.

***Static***

"WHOA!"

The girl giggles at the boy's frightened state as he got up and rubs the back of his head.

"Give me break, Kai-***Static***

A slightly older boy with silver hair was running alongside the younger one in a race on the beach.

"Giving up already?" The older boy in a taunting yet encouraging fashion.

***Static***

The three children were now sitting on a tree watching the sunset.

"If there are any other world out there, why did we end up on this one?" The silver haired boy asked his two friends.

***Static***

The younger boy was now in a cave with drawings all around it on the rocks with a seemingly unopenable wooden door. The boy was working on a drawing when he felt someone behind him and saw a hooded figure in a robe.

"This world has been connected." The figure spoke.

"Wh-Who's there?" The boy demanded to know.

"Tied to the darkness..." The figure continued.

***Static***

The boy and the girl whose face could not be seen were watching the sunset together on a dock.

"Sora, don't ever change."

***Static***

Night has fallen over the beach in a storm and the silver haired boy reached his hand out to the younger one.

"The door has opened…"

"What?" The boy tried to reach out to his older friend as a dark mist started to take him.

***Static***

The young boy was underneath a dark vortex as a giant dark monster started to rise above him.

"You understand nothing." The voice of the robed figure rang out.

***Static***

The young boy and girl were both in the cave when the door suddenly swung open unleashing a dark power that send the girl soaring towards the boy. But when he tried to catch her the scene suddenly froze.

***Static***

"So...ra.."

When he should have caught her,the girl was gone and the powerful wind forced him out of the cave and out of his islands and towards the destiny he was chosen for.

* * *

Ryuko opened her eyes when she felt the sun on her face and sat up from were she was sleeping and looked around to see Mako and family still sleeping snoring,including Senketsu, even though he was clothed that for some reason needed to sleep.

(That was one weird ass dream, was that kid supposed to be Sora when he was younger? I mean he had spiky hair and necklace and he was on an island like where he said he lived, but who was that guy he's friends with and why couldn't I see girl's face and couldn't he say her name?) Ryuko was asking these questions to herself but then noticed something was off. "What's everyone doing down there? And where's Sora?"

Ryuko started to look around for him and felt something move next to her and when she looked, it was Sora still asleep.

"Ahh!" Ryuko yelped in surprise and fell out of his hammock and onto the floor, She looked up to see that her yell or her fall didn't seemed to wake anyone up thankfully.

"Did I seriously crawled up next to him to him in my sleep? In these things?" She asked herself while blushing, she was embarrassed considering she was wearing pajamas a little too small for her that could probably fall off her. Suddenly she felt something on her face and when she put her hand up fell what it was,she saw on her hand it was a tear.

"Why the hell am I crying?"

* * *

**(Later outside)**

**(Music:Kh3- The afternoon streets)**

After getting ready, Sora, Ryuko, and Mako walked out of the Mankanshoku home and started to walk towards the school when Sora noticed that something seemed to be bothering Ryuko.

"Hey Ryuko, something wrong?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, nothing's wrong just a weird dream last night." She put it off even though she had been thinking about it all morning, she wasn't sure if she should tell Sora about what she saw in the dream or ask who the girl might be.

"Dreams really are weird, aren't they Ryuko? One time I had a dream where a yellow triangle cyclops wanted to give me all the most delicious food in the world for possessing me and go anywhere he wanted, but I woke up before we could shake hands." Mako said. "Sometimes I can hear him yelling at me to fall asleep again and shake hands, but I just can't fall asleep whenever that happens."

"Uh..I think you should just ignore that voice from now on Mako." Sora advised having a bad feeling about what Mako just told him. Suddenly from out of nowhere the Demon tide flew over the three of them which put Sora and Ryuko into defensive stances and scared Mako into hiding behind the fence, but the swarm completely ignored them and flew away from them.

"Isn't that the shitload of those things that attacked us when I gave that boxer a beating?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, I figured they be back sooner or later." Sora confirmed. "Ryuko, you can take care of any heartless by yourself can't you?"

"Yeah, i definitely do that." Ryuko answered.

"Okay, I'm going after that thing while you protect Mako before it hurts someone, see ya at the academy." Sora said he ran up a wall and started to jump across the rooftops chasing after the Demon tide.

"**Ryuko, we both know he can take care of himself,so don't worry." **Senketsu assured her.

"How can you tell something wrong?" Ryuko asked.

"**It's the taste of your blood, to me it tasted like something watery, which tells me something is bothering you." **The kaumi observed.

"Yeah, something is bothering me. The timing of that seemed to be too perfect."

* * *

The Demon tide flew over the buildings scaring away the townsfolk at the sight of the swarm, but then Sora jump right in front of it with his keyblade drawn.

"Gotcha!" He yelled out as he was about to cut it down the instead of destroying the tide, his keyblade passed right through it, much to his confusion as he landed.

"Huh?" Sora said. He looked back at the Demon tide and saw that didn't seem to even scratch it. Jumping up again with flowmotion, Sora tried attacking it again,again, and again, each time failing without touching it at all.

"Argg, what's going on?!" Sora said frustrated, then he realized that the swarm of heartless hasn't attacked him once, which told him something was off. Looking over the Demon tide he noticed that something round and metallic was floating above it shining a blue beam above it. Pointing his keyblade at his new target, he zapped it with a thundaga spell. The bolts hit their mark sending it falling down to the ground, and then the demon tide disappeared into thin air as the strange object fell. Running over to the fallen orb and picking it up, saw it was machine no doubt some sort of hologram device set to create a fake Demon tide.

"Who would want me to think the heartless are acting up?" Sora asked himself as he looked over the device. Then it hit him harder than Xemnas throwing a skyscraper at him, the only one in the city who could make this would be Inumuta and that he was drawn all the way to the city entrance.

"This is all a distraction set up by Satsuki. Which means Ryuko could be in trouble!" He put it together as he threw the device away and started to run towards Honnouji academy.

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"Operation success, lady Satsuki. By the time Sora comes here, it will be too late." Inumuta said as he watched Sora run off though the still operating camera from the drone he controled with his laptop.

"Excellent work Inumuta. As much as I would love to test Junkestsu's power against him, I believe Matoi should be my warm up first." Satsuki said as left to leave for a confrontation with Ryuko

* * *

**(Academy courtyard)**

***Yawn* **Ryuko let out a big yawn as she and Mako cross the academy gate into the large courtyard, surprisingly no heartless attacked the two of them on the way up despite the Demon tide they saw, Ryuko thought at least a few would attack.

"Whatcha yawning for? Didn't you sleep." Mako asked her friend.

"Not at all, I feel like something bad is gonna happen." Ryuko said, her gut feeling she had was made worse when Sora had the same feeling, And she had a hunch the Demon tide's appearance was not a coincidence. Now Ryuko's bad feeling came true as flag banners and an arena was built quickly around her and Mako by one star students and a familiar bright light shined from above as Ryuko was forced to shield her eyes,then a set of red stairs lowered in front of them and at the top was none other then Satsuki.

**(Music:Satsuki's theme)**

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko growled.

"Correct, Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki answered her call.

"I gotta hand it to you, this is some welcome. You got something on your mind or you just gonna stand there looking tough?" She called out the student council president.

***Heel click***

"The last time I saw you, you said quote "finish this thing." Satsuki reminded her as she walked down the red steps.

"Well aren't you the type to remember that stuff?" Ryuko said as she then turned her attention to Mako. "Hey Mako, you better get back."

"Will do! I wanna live a long and healthy life." Mako understood as she made a run for it as far away as she could. Satsuki slammed her sword on the ground as she stood a distance away from Ryuko.

"I see Sora is not by your side right now. I take it he had to attend to some other matters?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, he did. But i guess you already knew that didn't you?" Ryuko accused her.

"Then congratulations, you have the honor of being my first offering to Junkestu!"

"Junketsu? Purity? Didn't know there was anything pure about you." Ryuko said tauntingly.

"Allow me to show you." Satsuki said as she reached for her left arm and flipped three blue switches wrapped around her arm and blue sparkles started to surround to her as her whole outfit started to turn red and then exploded in a bright blue light, Once the light died down, Satsuki's whole outfit went through a dramatic change. She was now in a revealing outfit just like Senketsu when he transformed only a pair of giant pointed eyes were sitting on her shoulders, it was a kamui as well.

"Life fiber override! Kamui:Junketsu!" Satsuki called out she confetti fell down and her subjects clapped in applause.

"What the hell is that?!" Ryuko yelled out surprised to see another kaumi.

"Your not the only one with a kaumi.. This is Junketsu!" Satsuki said as her kaumi releashed steam.

"Uh oh. Looks like little miss Satsuki brought something dangerous to show and tell." Aikuro observed from his classroom.

"Let's do this Senketsu!" Ryuko called out as she pulled the pin on her glove and transformed into her revealing battle form and start blushing when the male students were ogling her half exposed body, they usually stop when Sora shows up who she was hoping for any minute now.

"Is that why you were scared yesterday? Because you sensed her outfit?" Ryuko asked Senketsu as she and Satsuki approached each other.

"**I must warn you Ryuko, your opponent is much more powerful than you. We might stand a greater chance if Sora were here." **Senketsu advised her.

"Yeah, I know but Satsuki Kiryuin isn't gonna let us wait for him, we gotta take her down ourselves." Ryuko responded. As soon as she and Satsuki were in a certain distance of each other, a blast of air blew away the crowd watching them as well as the arena.

**(Music:Shaded truths)**

"Incredible! Their willpower created a concessive blast!" Inumuta observed amazed while the rest of the elite four were observed the battle.

"Cool! Now let's see if you can back it up or if your just blowing hot air!" Ryuko said as she charged at Satsuki who lazily swung bakuzan at her and an invisible blast hit Ryuko but she managed to guard it at the last second with her scissor blade but blast was so powerful she could only force it to split it in two and it cut her on the cheek. Now Satsuki was in front of her and started to swing bakuzan with one arm with great speed forcing Ryuko on the defensive and tried blocking it all but she continued to get cut from the attack and small amounts of her blood started to spill on the ground.

"**Careful, try not to lose too much of your blood! The more you lose, the faster you'll pass out!"** Senketsu tried to warn her.

"I know, I know, GEEZ!" Ryuko grunted as she blocked Satsuki's blade and then pushed it off herself to roll around Satsuki to attack her from behind, but she quickly blocked Ryuko's scissor blade with her sword and the force created another shockwave.

"Impressive, more than I ever imagined!" Satsuki said with amazement as she made a grip with her hand, then she slammed her sword into the ground forcing Ryuko into the air and as she came down Satsuki gently tapped Senketsu's eye with the hilt of bakuzan and then Ryuko was sent flying into the school.

"Magnificent! This if the power of a kaumi!" Satsuki said as she ran up the wall after Ryuko. "But even with all this power, all you can do is run away!" Satsuki jumped into the hold Ryuko was knocked into to continue the fight as the latter Dug herself out of the rubble.

"Not even!" Ryuko cried as she blocked Satsuki's overhead strike with her scissor blade and was thrown into the school hallways by the force of the blow.

"Your nothing! Just a lump of mindless flesh squeezed into a kaumi!" Satsuki yelled out as she and Ryuko continue to clash blades and jumping off walls towards the other as they flew down the halls destroying more of the academy.

"Yeah? What makes you any different?!" Ryuko called her out as she threw rubble at Satsuki who charged right though it.

"I am nothing like you! I've master the art of wearing my kaumi, of wearing Junketsu!" Satsuki stated as she unleashed a barrage of sword swings and stabs and then smashed Ryuko through a wall. Now Ryuko was hiding in the debris to hide and catch her breath and think of a plan, so far her best idea was to stall for Sora to show up.

"**This is bad! If you lose any more blood you'll pass out in five minutes!" **Senketsu warned Ryuko of her time limit.

"Then stop drinking so much of my blood! And talk about something else for a change!" She argued with the kaumi.

"**I cannot be worn by you if i cannot drink your blood." **Senketsu tried explaining.

"Yeah I know that!" Ryuko yelled at him.

"**When you wear me and I am worn by you,that is when the power manifests. But you have yet to truly wear me."**

"I'm wearing you right now ain't I?" She tried making her point by snapping one of Senketsu's suspenders. "Your guzzling my blood and I'm dying of embarrassment looking like a hoe! God, what more do you want from me?!"

"**Calm down! That just cost you fifteen seconds!" **He tried to warn her. They didn't argue any further when they noticed Satsuki was right behind them about to swing her sword. Ryuko was sent flying yet again though the wall back outside, when she landed on the ground a large shockwave was created by the impact of the fall and she didn't have any strength to pick herself up.

"That's it, I'm done." She groaned as Senketsu transformed back into his school uniform look. "Senketsu..why?" Satsuki floated down next to Ryuko and grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to eye level.

"Heh, how pathetic your kaumi might have spared you from passing out, but with a dormant kaumi you might as well be naked." Satsuki scolded her.

"Not sure how I feel about you laughing at me, especially in your exabisionest get up ." Ryuko spat at her but was thrown back to the ground.

"Exabisionest? Nonsense!" Satsuki said with disgust. "To unleash the most power, this is the form a kaumi must take! You cling to the puritanical views of the masses, proving just how inferior you are! But I won't be ashamed, if it means I can fulfill my ambitions, I will bare my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes! For I know my actions are utterly pure!" Satsuki raised bakuzan ready to finish the helpless Ryuko off which could be seen by Aikuro from above which put him with a tough decision.

"I knew it Satsuki is on a whole other level then the others." The undercover agent was about to jump out of the window to save Ryuko,he'd least though he could keep his cover until the raid trip when Satsuki would make a move for the complete takeover of japan. He stopped when he saw something at the academy entrance. "Well about time he show up."

Satsuki was about to swing her sword down on Ryuko when she felt a familiar presence nearby, when she looked up something covered in a blue aura came flying at her and when it made contact with her a large shockwave was created from the impact and send all the students in the area flying away from the blast. When the dust Ryuko looked to see who saved her and smiled when she saw a set of familiar spiky hair.

**(Music:Kh 2.5 Sora's theme)**

"Sorry I'm late Ryuko!" Sora apologised while he was deadlocked with Satsuki who blocked his attack with bakuzan.

"Heh, no problem, I knew you'd be here sooner or later." Ryuko said with a smile.

"**No better timing!" ** Senketsu said relieved.

(Perfect.) Satsuki thought to herself actually glad Sora had shown up. As Satsuki guarded with her sword she had to use her free hand to hold up her blade against him while he hover above Satsuki as he held the missing ache down and used a sonic slash to force her away.

"You okay?" Sora asked Ryuko as he cast a cure spell on her.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now. So I guess you want me to tag out now don't cha?" Ryuko asked as she now had some strength to get up from the ground.

"Yeah, doesn't look like your good to fight for awhile. Hey Mako,think you take Ryuko away from here?"

"No problem! Running away is a Mankanshoku specialty!" Mako said as she came out of nowhere yet again as pulled Ryuko's arm over her for support.

"Hey Sora, one more thing before I go." Ryuko said as Sora listened to what she wanted. "Kick Satsuki Kiryuin's rich ass for me, would ya?"

"Okay, you get out of here." Sora advised as Mako took Ryuko away from the site. Now his attention was turned to Satsuki who waited Patiently for him finish speaking with Ryuko. "I knew you had a kaumi Satsuki, didn't think you pull a dirty move by pulling me away while you ambushed Ryuko."

"You misunderstand, I was hoping you'd catch on to the distraction and come here so I could test Junkestu's power against a worthy opponent like you, Matoi was just a warm up." Satsuki admitted her plan.

"Then you should of just let me come here first before beating on Ryuko."

"You wouldn't understand unless you had a kaumi of your own." Satsuki said

"Yeah, I think would pass on wearing.. Something like your wearing." Sora said with a blush realizing he was about to fight a half naked woman, he was seriously thankful Kairi or any of the other girls he knew back home wasn't here to see this, better yet Riku who would never let him live this down.

"Before we battle, I must you again. Have you ever heard of the gazing eye?" Satsuki asked.

"I really don't know Satsuki, I never heard of it."

"You never been to any world where it was even mentioned?" Satsuki stated which took Sora by complete shock and surprise.

"Wh-What? You know?" Sora asked trying to think of when he might have made a mistake.

"Of course I do. The weapon you hold is one of a well hidden,but grand legend that I've known since childhood. The keyblade is said to hold the phenomenal power of the stars and is to say to either save the world or drown it in chaos, it all depends on whoever holds it."

"Then..the gazing eye, it's a keyblade isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Correct, it is said to be the oldest that has been passed from master to student for generations. I know you had to have seen it, who has it now?" Satsuki demanded to know.

(Have I seen it? Who could have it now?) Sora put it hard into thought and then he remembered Xehanort's keyblade had some sort of eye on it. (Could it be the keyblade Xehanort used? But what happened to it after he died? It properly fell into the keyblade graveyard, there's no way Satsuki could get it.) "It's gone Satsuki. The guy who had it last passed and it disappeared in another world." Sora couldn't see it but Satsuki was gripping her sword harder from anger.

**(Music:Another side another story- battle version)**

"Very well then, you leave me no choice then. If I cannot have the gazing eye, then I will have to defeat you in battle and claim your keyblade!" Satsuki swiped bakuzan to the side and caused a shockwave that blew rocks out of the ground and made a high speed dash towards Sora and brought her blade on his keyblade that he blocked in time and tried a counter slash that missed when Satsuki jumped over him and tried slashing his back whicted also missed when he dodge rolled away from her. Sora rushed in towards and performed his basic three hit combo which Strike Satsuki blocked and when Sora went in for a triple rush, she simply moved her head to avoid each thrust and grabbed Sora's keyblade with her free hand when the overhead slash came down.

"My turn." She proclaimed as she rammed the hilt of her sword into his abdomen send him skidding away from her. Satsuki flew forward at him with bakuzan held in front of her to charge Sora, lucky for him that he managed to recover in time to avoid getting impaled by bakuzan and tried to attack while it was stuck in the ground, But Satsuki saw it coming and kicked him away and pulled her sword out. "Now I will show you real power!" She said as she held bakuzan with both hands and attacked Sora with two handed left and right slash and send him into the air with an overhead slash and finished the combo by raising her sword upward that expelled a blast of air that send him further up. Satsuki thought she had him but was surprised when Sora suddenly came spinning at her with payback strike and hit Satsuki with all the slashes and unleashed an air combo and send her back down with groundbreaker then tried hitting her with a falling slash that she jumped away from.

(Not bad.) Satsuki thought to herself impressed by Sora's skills,but he had yet to even transform or use magic and she wanted to find out how much power he had. Jumping at him again Satsuki came at him with heavy slashes and tried to break the guard he had up until Sora jumped back and came flying back with a counter kick that forced her far back, Pointing the keyblade forward Sora shot a blizzaga spell that created an ice trail along the ground. Satsuki sliced the shot in half which made the ice crystal split in half as it formed, as she looked forward Satsuki was surprised to see Sora sliding along the ice trail and prepared to counter attack but was caught off guard when he jumped up instead and came slamming back down with a sonic cleave that sent her back a few feet.

"Time to find out what this thing could do." Sora said to himself deciding to unleash the missing ache's hidden power. Twirling the keyblade like he would with the second form keyblades but catching it in a backwards grip and transformed with a shockwave, now the colors of his clothes were very similar to Ventus's outfit even his fighting stance was now similar to his.

"This ought to be interesting." Satsuki said with a smile, she expected him to have a similar fighting style like second form but instead Sora was attacking with faster swings that caught her off guard along with spin attacks that knocked her away, to Satsuki it was almost like fighting another person. Sora threw his keyblade forward at Satsuki who deflected the weapon with her sword, but instead of falling to the ground the keyblade came spinning back at her and she deflected it again and back several more times that Satsuki defended herself from until the keyblade returned to Sora's hand and the transformation wore off, using wind raid had taken up its power. Satsuki dashed forwards for a downward slice that Sora jumped over and guarded when Satsuki kicked behind her forcing him back a few feet and then retaliated with a waterga spell that flew towards Satsuki and blinded her when she blocked the torrent and her instincts told her to jump back when Sora crashed the keyblade down on her now in its wheel of fate form.

(A new form.) Satsuki noted and prepared for whatever weapon this keyblade would transform into. Blocking three one handed thrusts from Sora when a wheel suddenly came flying out of the keyblade knocking her back when it went back to the keyblade when it extended into the highwind spear and Sora transformed into strike dodged as much of Sora's spear swings as she could but was knocked away when he performed a spin attack in the air and barley avoided a barrage of spear thrusts and countered by grabbing Sora by the arm and flipped him over her and then stabbed her sword into the ground where he fell only miss when he suddenly vanished from sight. Satsuki around to see where he might have gone when she sensed something above her and saw Sora in the air and was surprised when dozens of spears came raining down on her and she ran around every one to avoid being hit and got knocked back by the force of Sora when he came crashing down with his own spear. Sora held the highwind in front of him when it started to spin and it transformed into storm flag and started a combo of twirls on Satsuki that she narrowly avoided but got blown away from the finishing thrust.

"Enough of this!" Satsuki with annoyance as she knocked away the flag from attacking her again as she unleashed a burst of energy from Junkestu's vents and rocketed towards Sora and kicked him with both feet and dragged him along the ground but while they were gliding he managed to slam the hilt of the storm flag on the ground and the shockwave mad Satsuki let go of him and saw a body of water had formed around him and out of it came the arms of a giant squid that tried to smash her but using Junkestu's vents again she managed to zip around each arm when they came crashing down on her and jumped high into the air until she had sight of Sora in the middle of the arms. "I have you now!" She said when she flipped upside down and swung a blue sword wave at Sora but it was blocked by the squid arms when they covered him and then disappeared back into the water and Sora's transformation ended. Flying at Sora again at high speed he rolled out the way and locked blades with Satsuki.

"Impressive Sora, I'd be lying if I said I'd didn't underestimated you." Satsuki praised his skill with the keyblade.

"Yeah,I'm pretty sure other people I fought felt the same way only angrier!" Sora grunted as he held her off.

"Then they didn't have the same sense of honor you or I have."

"And what do you know about Honor?" Sora questioned when he spin kicked her away.

Oh I know plenty.. Which is why I offer this." She said as held her free hand out and the bright light that usually accompanied her appeared. "Became my lieutenant Sora!"

"What?" He questioned not lowering his battle stance at all.

"There are things in this world that plague it, and I intended to destroy them all. However,even with all the assets at my disposal You can guarantee our victory." Satsuki said.

"Why should I agree?" Sora questioned.

"I you except my offer Mako mankanshoku's family will have a two star home, Ryuko Matoi will have the answers to her father's murder, and of course.. The girl your looking for Kairi, I will have REVOCS itself look for her." She offered. That last one really tempted Sora, if he worked for Satsuki again she'll have her family's company look for Kairi outside of Honnou city, but that would mean selling out which is something he wouldn't do even in a hundred years, besides how did he know if Satsuki's arpanet plague wasn't something ulterior.

"Nice try Satsuki, but I'm not falling for that. You properly want me to conquer some place for you." Sora called her out. Satsuki was actually half expecting that answer and yes it was true that the purpose of the upcoming raid trip was to conquer the kansai region, but the last part of her offer was what she was hoping would seal the deal.

"Very well,then I believe that starting right now, we are enemies." Satsuki declared as she dashed forwards at him as he switched his keyblade to kingdom key and blocked her attack, then Satsuki active Junkestu's vents again and pushed Sora until they were near the academy walls and knocked him away, recovering from the knockback Sora planted his feet on the walls and flew at Satsuki with flow motion and used sonic slash to knock Satsuki back a few feet and she counter with an air slash that forced Sora back to the wall but instead of using flow motion again he started running up the wall and Satsuki followed after him and slashed at each other while traveling upward until they reached the top of the wall. The two started to clash blades with each other with sparks flying with each blow until Sora twirled his keyblade transforming into second form, blowing Satsuki back with the charged at Satsuki with a full combo of swings that clashed with her sword again and they both hopped into the air to continue their exchange of blows until Sora knock off her guard with hurricane winder and performed an aerial finish to send her flying to the ground. Recovering while sliding along the ground Satsuki looked up to see Sora diving towards her and tried to smash her with a diving strike that she dodged in time and then dash forward to counter attack with a flurry of slashes that Sora parried each one of and his keyblade started to glow a golden aura around it that Satsuki noticed and prepared a defense as Sora unleashed ars arcanum and started the flurry of savage slashes that Satsuki tried guarding against but failed when he started spinning and lifted her up to be slammed back down by the final attack causing cracks in the ground around them. It seemed like Satsuki was knocked out by Sora's vicious combo but just in case Sora walked up to her to see if he won but when he got close enough to check he was blown away by a blue crescent of energy.

"It's far from over!" Satsuki yelled out as she started a vicious assault of slashes and thrusts like she did to Ryuko earlier onto Sora. "Nothing will stop me from achieving my ambition,NOTHING!" She kicked Sora with enough force to send him flying back into the center of the courtyard. Getting back up from the ground and switching his keyblade back to the missing ache Sora managed to dodge out of the way when Satsuki appeared in front of him and smashed bakuzan into the spot where he was, focusing his power Sora jumped into the air and started charging a sphere of green energy crackling with green electricity until it burst out multiple bolts with trails of electricity that started to track down Satsuki who jumped out of the way when they came down her. Sora flipped the keyblade into a backwards grip and transformed into his new form yet again.

"This power is clearly new for you, and yet you seem to know how to use it already, your using borrowed power from another aren't you?" Satsuki asked Sora about the new keyblade.

"Yeah, it seems that way." He answered her.

"Then I can guess you weren't chosen like any other keyblade wielder and thus you have to rely on others to get where you are now. So tell me, Why should you be found worthy if you can't go any further without having other pick you up?"

"Because that's what friends do, help each other. When my friends help me, I return the favor when they need my help without a second thought. But what about you Satsuki? Didn't the elite four help you make the academy?"

"I built Honnouji academy with my own two hands, the elite four stand with me because they understand my ambition and they know helping me achieve it will bring a new order! Something you and Matoi could never understand!"

"Then help me understand Satsuki!" Sora challenged her as she rushed forward and they exchanged sword blows causing a torrent of energy surrounding them until Sora broke the exchange by spin slashing Satsuki away and the keyblade started to glow again. This time Sora raised the missing ache into air and a giant sword of light formed out of it seriously surprising Satsuki as Sora jumped into the air.

"HAAAAAAA!" Sora yelled out a battle cry as he slammed the giant blade down onto Satsuki as she jumped out of the way in time and a large shockwave traveled along the ground all the way to the wall and a golden explosion came from the impact. When the light died down, Satsuki was shocked to see a giant chasm was made from the slash when it traveled along the ground where she was including where it hit the wall.

"Incredible.." Satsuki said to herself surprised

"Wow, that kid can put on a show." Aikuro said from his window realizing he may be a great asset to his organization's goal.

"HOLY CRAP! Hey doggy, what would have happened if that hit lady Satsuki?" Nonon asked Inumuta who was tapping away at his PDA trying to record the data.

"L-Lets just say it wouldn't be good for lady Satsuki." He answered. Back to the fight Satsuki was still looking behind to see the damage Sora had done, it might have gone beyond the wall and looked back at him to see he had transformed back to normal.

"Now I believe you are no longer playing around then?"

"Yeah, Let's go Satsuki!"

* * *

**(Academy entrance)**

"Wow! Did you see that Ryuko? I think Sora is winning!" Mako said amazed while she and Ryuko were watching at the entrance while Ryuko was recovering from her earlier fight with Satsuki. As Ryuko watch Sora overpower Satsuki, she realized that the Kiryuin heir was right before, she was relying on Sora too much when she got in major trouble and was angry at herself for putting her troubles on him, but Sora was too damn nice to say no anyway but that stop Ryuko from wanting to do more.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Ryuko?" Mako asked when she noticed her friend deep in thought.

"It's just that, It could be me right now kicking Satsuki Kiryuin's ass out there. How am I going to avenge my dad if I'm too embarrassed to wear Senketsu?" Ryuko asked herself and seemily Mako at the same time.

Aw, What are you embarrassed about? Just get naked Ryuko!" Mako said

"...Say what?"

***Hallelujah***

"I know for a fact that you, yes you are not inferior to lady Satsuki! Your boobs are way bigger than her's! WAY bigger!" Mako started raving as she made random gestures and grabbed Ryuko by her chest before continuing. "I know because I saw them! That Ryuko my family said, she's got a great rack! We were all talking about what a slamming body you have! So perk up! Stop being embarrassed, rip your clothes off and get NAKED!" Mako finally finished as she spread her arms out in a bowing fashion.

"Get...naked?" Ryuko questioned thinking that Mako maybe spouting nonsense again but then realized what she was saying actually made some sense. The reason Satsuki was so strong with her kaumi is because she wasn't embarrassed by it's revealing true form and was willing to fight that way, which is probably also why Sora was able to fight her despite that fact of what Satsuki was wearing. With new determination, Ryuko started to run towards the battlefield.

"Hey Ryuko, where are going?" Mako asked.

"Going to finish a fight." Ryuko said. "Hey Senketsu, are you still with me?"

"**I am, I can assume you are finally ready?" **The uniform asked her.

"Yeah. I know how I can wear you right Senketsu."

* * *

**(Academy courtyard)**

Back to Sora and Satsuki's vicious battle, it would seem Sora currently had the upper hand, as he knocked Satsuki back several feet with a powerful slash and the elite four had no choice but to watch their beloved leader on the losing side.

"UNEXPECTABLE!" Gamagori yelled. "How can lady Satsuki be losing?! Her kaumi should overpowering this punk!"

"I don't believe this either,but My eyes aren't lying to me. She is definitely losing to Sora." Sanageyama said in disbelief now wondering if he would in a fight against Sora.

"This is a joke, Satsuki can't lose. Spikes has to be getting lucky right?" Nonon asked while hiding her fear that Satsuki might actually lose.

"On the contrary, Sora truly is overpowering lady Satsuki. He may have a new form that he is clearly inexperienced with, but it would seem he has incredible adaptability and that what makes Sora so dangerous." Inumuta said. His attention was caught when his PDA started beeping which meant it started recording new battle data, but it wasn't for Sora. "But it would Seem lady Satsuki might turn this around just yet."

Back to the fight, Sora and Satsuki locked blades together trying to overpower the other. In the midst of the struggle, Sora turned his attention to the eyes of Junketsu staring at him with intense anger and suddenly they went bloodshot and Satsuki's own eyes turned orange just like her kaumi and she was suddenly able to overpower Sora and pushed him back with a blast of air from the push.

"Where did that come from?" Sora pondered before Satsuki suddenly appeared behind him and slashed a blue crescent of energy at point blank range that Sora was barely able to block in time when it exploded in front of him. Satsuki dashed though the dust the explosion created and started attacking with a frenzy of slashes that Sora was barely able to hold off before his guard was broken and his keyblade was knocked out of his hand and then kicked away by Satsuki. Sora was on the ground now getting exhausted from the fight, before he could grab an elixir from his pocket Satsuki pointed bakuzan in front of his face.

"Even with all that power you can't do anything on your own and in the end will lead to your downfall." Satsuki said.

"Maybe your right Satsuki,on my own I'm not much. But even if I didn't have the keyblade I have a better weapon, my heart" Sora said.

"What Good would such a weak little thing do for you?"

**(Music:Link to all)**

"The heart maybe weak on it's own, but there are hearts all around us. No matter how far away you are their going to right there for you when you need the most." Sora said as he got up and summoned his keyblade back. "Their what makes me strong."

"And because of that, your only strong because of your ties to other people. So why would the keyblade choose someone like you?" Satsuki asked as she continued to point her sword at Sora who look at the keyblade remembering when Xigbar said the same thing in the dream realm version of the world that never was.

"I know the keyblade might've made a mistake, and I don't care. I'm proud to be apart of something bigger..the people it did choose!" Satsuki narrowed her eyes at that statement in annoyance but then gasped when she saw several people where suddenly standing behind Sora some of them wielding keyblades including the girl he was looking for.

"My friends..they are my power!"

Satsuki closed her eyes and shook her head to get her bearings and when she opened them the people where gone and Sora was by himself again.

"What utter nonsense! You are your own and nothing will excuse your weakness and I am utterly finish with you and Matoi!" Satsuki exclaimed as she brought her sword down on Sora who was ready to continue to fight. But instead Ryuko's scissor blade blocked Satsuki's attack and Senketsu now had glowing red lines.

"What?!"

"Ryuko?" Sora asked surprised.

"What he said isn't nonsense." Ryuko said as she held off Satsuki despite her injured state. "It ain't nonsense at all!"

"**Do it!" **Senketsu yelled out.

"Got it!" Ryuko said as she pulled out the pin from her glove with her mouth and a shockwave of power burst from Senketsu knocking Satsuki away and Sora to put his free arm in front of him to protect himself from the force.

**(Music:Kill la kill-Sanbika:english cover by sapphire)**

"I finally get it now." Ryuko said as The needle in her glove drew blood and Senketsu turned a blood red color and burst off of her in a net pattern surrounding her. "I need to get naked. Putting on a kamui, means becoming one with you! It means you, becoming one with me! That's what it means to master wearing you. Isn't that right, Senketsu?"

"**Yes! Exactly!" **Senketsu said with excitement as he became a larger version of himself and enveloped Ryuko yet again and turn into his transformed state but this time his eyes were longer and extended past Ryuko's shoulders.

"Life fiber synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!"

Everyone including the elite four was amazed to see Ryuko and Senketsu's newfound synchronization and Sora couldn't help but let out a smile. A red burst of energy came from Senketsu's vents like Junkestu's and Ryuko dashed forwards Satsuki who was surprised to see Ryuko's burst of strength and was starting to get pushed back as she tried to hold off Ryuko's savage rush as they clashed blades.

"Now I feel it! This is what your really like, isn't it?" Ryuko asked as she felt the new surge of power.

"**Yes, this is our power!" **Senketsu exclaimed as Ryuko started spinning like a top that forced Satsuki to guard with her sword.

"I didn't know I was doing it, but I was rejecting you out of embarrassment. That's why you were drinking so much blood. And the more I pulled away, the more you needed to get closer, that's why it's working now right?" Ryuko asked.

"**Yes and the blood I just drank is more than enough." **Senketsu answered. "**Now you are really wearing me, and I am being worn by you!" **Ryuko finished her spin attack by swiping the scissor blade at Satsuki which she jumped over to avoid.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled out.

"Right!" Senketsu said as he channeled his power into the scissor blade and it extended it's handle and the blade lengthened.

"Scissor blade:Decapitation mode!" Ryuko and Senketsu yelled out the same time.

"Sora!" Ryuko called out.

"Right behind you!" He answered as he jumped out from behind Ryuko and the two of them both swung their weapons at the same time and Satsuki blocked the combined attack but was pushed back by the force of the blow. Suddenly both Sora and Ryuko were covered in red auras until they became completely enveloped in the red light and started zipping around at insane speed in the air.

"What?!" Satsuki yelled out surprised. The two bolts charged at Satsuki and they started pummeling her from all sides which Satsuki couldn't defend from. (What amazing power!) Satsuki thought to herself when she broke away from the assault and managed to block Sora and Ryuko charging at her when the red lights were no longer shining on them.

"Ya ready?" Ryuko asked Sora.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed as the two of them crossed their blades together and the two weapons charged up with red energy and slammed their weapons on the ground creating two shockwaves that Satsuki jumped over and the shockwaves hit the wall leaving slash marks on it. As Satsuki landed she couldn't help but let out a sly smile, like if she was glad for Sora and Ryuko's teamwork.

"Now it's gotten interesting!" Satsuki said as she raised her sword.

**(Music:Before my body is dry-don't lose your way verse)**

Ryuko and Satsuki glared at each other and Sora twirled his keyblade and transformed once more into the new transformation. The three of them started clashing blades causing shockwaves all over the courtyard and Sora was knocked back by the force of when Ryuko and Satsuki locked blades.

"Okay Satsuki Kiryuin here we are, did you or didn't you kill my father?!" Ryuko demanded to know.

"And what good would knowing do?" Satsuki questioned as the two of them butted heads.

"I don't know, but the longer you hold out on me.. The more pissed off I'm gonna get!" Ryuko yelled as she punched Satsuki causing a crater to appear on the wall.

"You have no ambition, no aspiration. I have nothing to say to you!" Satsuki yelled back as she kicked Ryuko causing another crater to appear on the wall.

"Keep talking that shit! Because it pisses me off even more!" Ryuko screamed with anger as she charged at Satsuki.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Satsuki responded as she also charged at Ryuko.

"This ends now!" Sora yelled out as he summoned the giant blade of light once more and charged along with Ryuko.

"Then both of you, COME AT ME!" Satsuki yelled out as her orange eyes intensified in color.

"HUUUHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" The three of them cried out as they clashed their blades together and then something started to happen.

"Huh?" Sora questioned as gold, red,and blue sparks of energy flew off their weapons.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko said confused as an energy field started surrounding them.

"What power!" Satsuki said as a light started intensifying from the clash and then a powerful shockwave blew away all the specters and the elite four were forced to hide behind cover from the explosion. Once the light died down Sora who transformed back to normal and Satsuki were still standing but Ryuko collapsed to her knees more exhausted than before.

**(Ability learned:Blitz)**

(What was that? Could that have been trinity?) Sora thought to himself wondering what the strange light could have been.

"I'm gonna smash all of them.." Ryuko groaned out weakly.

"All of what?" Satsuki questioned.

"All that crap about ambition this and aspirations that! I'm gonna take all of them and smash every last one of them and shove your goddamned face in it! And then you'll be begging to tell me what I what to know." Ryuko vowed as Satsuki pointed her sword in her face but Sora put his keyblade against bakuzan.

"Enough Satsuki!" Sora said.

"Still have some fight left in you Sora? Very well let us finish thi-" Satsuki was cut off when her eyes suddenly went wide and she started shaking which made Sora and Ryuko looked confused and in a blue flash, Junketsu turned back into its school uniform form and Satsuki eyes went back to normal which surprised Sora and Ryuko and made the elite four gasp in surprise.

(Why did she turned back to normal? Did we wear her out?) Sora wondered.

(Impossible! Junketsu shouldn't have transformed back unless I willed it to.) Satsuki thought to herself. Deciding to go along with the turn of events Satsuki started to walk towards her red staircase. "So you are going to crush my ambitions are you? Amusing."

***Heel click***

Honnouji academy is my kingdom!" She called out as the elite four appeared in front of her. "If you think you can topple it alone then I expect your challenge!" Suddenly many two stars appeared in a crowd in front of the staircase. "Staring tomorrow every club will be after yours and Sora's heads. Still think you can win?"

"You bet your ass I do! Especially now!" Ryuko called out as she held the scissor blade up.

"Satsuki, I'm going to stand with Ryuko until she's done!" Sora said as he also pointed the keyblade up.

"Then defeat each and every student who challenge the two of you! If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again." Satsuki explained.

"And if I beat you, you tell me everything!" Ryuko said.

"You have my word on that." Satsuki promised.

"Then your on!" Sora and Ryuko said at the same time and Aikuro watched from his classroom.

"I can't believe she's making Matoi and the kid fight the students. What is she thinking, I wonder?" Aikuro pondred Satsuki's plan. In a flash of light Satsuki, the elite four, and the two stars disappeared and Senketsu transformed back to normal.

"Son of a bitch! I thought I'd win after finally figuring out Senketsu!" Ryuko vented her frustration from her loss and looked up at Sora. "But then again, you actually managed to kick her ass. I can't wait until word gets out!"

"Actually,I think I got lucky when she transformed back. I Think Satsuki ran out of power or something." Sora said.

"**It was the first time she has worn that kamui, perhaps your theory is right." **Senketsu agreed with Sora.

"Well I guess we should head back to Mako's house to rest up." Ryuko said as she started to get up.

"Actually, I Have a better idea. But first let's find Mako."

* * *

**(Top of academy walls)**

The sun was setting and Ryuko and Mako were sitting on the edge of the wall facing towards the city.

"Where is he?" Ryuko asked wondering where Sora went.

"Sora said he had to go get something and that he be back." Mako explained.

"I'm here!" Ryuko and Mako looked behind them see that Sora had indeed returned.

"Hey, where did you go?" Ryuko asked.

"Looking all over town to find these." Sora said as he pulled out three light blue ice cream bars.

**(Music:Kh 1.5 at dusk, I will think of you)**

"Ice cream?" Ryuko questioned and Mako started to look hungry.

"Yeah, here ya go." Sora said as he handed two of the ice cream bars to Ryuko and Mako and he sat on the ledge of the wall with his own bar. "Thought this might be better than sitting around all banged up."

"Where did you get the idea for this though?" Ryuko asked.

"A friend of mine named Roxas did this same thing in his hometown with some other friends of his, I did it once and it kinda rubbed off on me." Sora explained.

"Sitting on dangerously high places and eating ice cream?" She asked.

"For me it was bridge." Sora rembermered when he did this exact thing with Big Hero 6. Ryuko looked at the ice cream and took a bite out of it and was surprised when it's flavor changed in her mouth.

"Whoa this ice cream is weird, it went from salty to sweet all of a sudden." Ryuko said as she tried to figure out the treat.

"It's really good!" Mako said with stars in her eyes as she was chomping down on her ice cream.

"It's sea salt ice cream, real popular where it comes from." Sora explained.

"How often did your friends do this?" Ryuko asked.

"Almost everyday." He answered.

"Well I wouldn't mind doing this again if you don't mind yourself." Ryuko said as she looked at the sunset.

"Me too.(I just wish Kairi was also here to do this) Sora thought to himself as he also watched the sunset. Mako wasn't paying attention to their conversion as she was too busy eating her ice cream until a voice called out for her.

"**Hey bowl cut!" **Mako looked around for the source of the voice calling for her. "**Up here!"**

Mako looked to see some sort of see through yellow triangle with a single eye wearing a top hot , a bow tie and had arms and legs flying in the air.

"**Hey kid, rembermer that deal we made where you could stuff your face for eternity and I would get a body in return so I could return to the physical world, that deal?!" **The triangle reminded her as his single eye twitched. "**I mean, I'm getting tired of a statue in the middle of nowhere and having birds do their business on me."**

"Sorry mr cyclops triangle, Sora said I shouldn't talk to you anymore." Mako said as she took another chomp out her ice cream.

"**WHY I OUGHTA!" **The triangle yelled in anger as he turned red and flames flared from his hat but then his eye widened in surprise when he saw Sora and turned back to yellow. "**Aw forget it. I'm not destroying dimensions with key kid around, I'll just find another brain dead sucker to body snatch." **The triangle vanished from sight and disappeared.

"See ya later then." Mako waved goodbye.

* * *

**Ryuko teamwork attack:thread of fate: Inspired by decussation from DDD. Sora and Ryuko fly around the area at high speeds as bolts of energy slamming into enemies and finish by turning back to normal and knock enemies to the ground to attack with a dual shockwave like the attack when Ryuko used decapitation mode for the first time.**

**Abilities learned: Blitz:(Combo finisher on the ground and replaces the default finisher of Sora's combo): After speed slash or triple rush Sora attacks ahead with a powerful overhead attack knocking foes backwards.**

**Missing ache:Wayward form**

**Gives Sora the same colored clothes as ventus and the same combos from kh3 and has three finishers like second form**

**Wind raid: Throw the keyblade and let the wind glide it around for multiple hits**

**Tornado strike:Attack the enemy three times with spinning whirlwinds that knock them into the air, press the X button for the follow up attacks**

**Zone of ruin:Create a giant sword of light and jump into the air for a powerful slice that creates a traveling shockwave.**

**Journal update**

**Aikuro Mikisugi: A teacher at honnouji academy who in reality is actually a spy for a secret organization trying to find out what the Kiryuins are up to. He has a strange habit for taking off his clothes whenever his true nature is revealed.**

**Takiji Korido: The Kiryuin family steward. Satsuki seems to harbor a grudge against this man for something that has changed her childhood.**

**Junketsu: The kamui created for Satsuki by her father. Unlike Senketsu, Junketsu doesn't speak and seems to be feral compared to him. **


	6. Ten things I hate about mornings

**Chapter 5:Ten things I hate about mornings**

**(Music:Strange whispers)**

Satsuki watched Junketsu struggle behind the glass Iori trapped it in until it was tame again, Right now she could only think about how before she lost to Sora it went berserk and how she had him on the ropes before it suddenly deactivated and she was forced to withdraw.

"What happened?" Satsuki asked Iori who was standing behind her chair.

"It would have seemed your kamui snapped in a simple way to put it,when Sora pushed you to your limits." Iori explained to Satsuki.

"Was it trying to devour me, already?"

"No, it couldn't have." Iori answered. "It only just awaken, so Junketsu doesn't have the strength to devour you since it already tried, maybe if someone else was wearing it. Perhaps it just wanted to defeat Sora when it realized he was overpowering you. However Using so much power doesn't explain why Junketsu all of a sudden gave out, Kamuis shouldn't overheat like goku uniforms."

"Iori, you may leave. I have other matters to attend to." Satsuki ordered.

"Of course milady, be well." Iori said as he left the room. Once Satsuki heard the door close she gave out a breath of pain like she was injured and looked up back at Junketsu who still struggling to escape.

"You and I are the only ones that know what happened out there, Junketsu." Satsuki said as she lifted the sleeve of her bathrobe and looked at her arm and a dark aura was waving off it. "And it will remain that way." She said as she concentrated and the dark aura faded, suddenly a screen appeared next to her with Gamagori's face on it.

"Lady Satsuki, preparations are complete and we are now on standby. Shall we start?" Gamagori asked.

"Yes, commence no tardy day!"

* * *

**(Music:Treasured memories)**

***Static***

The young boy from the islands was awoken when a yellow dog licked him awake and as he got up, the boy searched his surroundings to see he was in an alley.

"Where am I?" He asked when the scene shifted to him being surrounded by shadows that rose out of the ground. "What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kai-***Static***

"Who are you?" The boy asked when a man with a scar on his face approached him.

"They will come at you out of nowhere,as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." The man pointed at the key shaped weapon in the boy's hand.

***Static***

An explosion came from a balcony from above the boy and two figures that looked like a duck and a dog landed on him.

***Static***

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The dog offered.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." The man with the scar on his face advised.

"Donald duck." The duck gave his name as he held his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." The dog held his hand over Donald's.

"I'm Sora." The boy gave his name as he also out his hand over the other two. "I'll go with you, guys."

***Static***

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade." The scarred face man explained about the silver and gold weapon in the boys lap.

"That's right. The keyblade." A young woman said.

"So... this is the key?" The boy asked as he held the weapon out.

***Static***

"But the boy is a problem. He found one of the keyholes." An unseen man's voice said as the boy was in a cave and pointed the keyblade in front of him as a beam of light came out of it and went into a keyhole in the wall.

* * *

Ryuko opened her eyes and got up from where she was laying and looked around to see she was still on the floor and not next to Sora this time.

(I knew that kid in the dream was Sora, but where his friends a duck and a dog?) Ryuko thought to herself and then remembered what happened the last time when she had a dream about him and check her cheeks for any tears, but this time she didn't have any. A loud siren alerted Ryuko and woke Sora up from his sleep as well as Mako whos reaction was less than confused.

"AHHHHH! Sora! Ryuko! Hurry up and get ready!" Mako started panicking as she quickly put on her school uniform and shoved whatever food she could grab into her mouth. "We're going to be late! We're going to be late! We're going to be late! We're going to be late!"

"Mako, calm down it's four in the morning." Sora said as he rubbed his eyes.

"**HELP ME!" **Sora and Ryuko heard Senketsu cry out for help outside and when they checked to see that he was getting quite the brutal wash from Mako's mother.

"**I'm being murdered! HELP-blblblb!" **His voice gargled from getting scrubbed.

"Morning Mako,I have your lunch bagged up and waiting in the kitchen." Miss Mankanshoku said without noticing Senketsu's look of distress.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko said horrified.

"You gotta feel sorry for him." Sora said.

"Good morning Ryuko,Sora did you two sleep well?" Sukuyo asked.

"Yes ma'am we did. Excuse me but is that my uniform your washing?"

"And is that my jacket?" Sora asked while pointing to his jacket that was hanging up on a clothesline.

"Sure is. Just giving them one last good scrubbing for good measure." Mako's mother said with a smile. "I can't believe how filthy they where."

"Thanks ma'am, we could take it from here." Ryuko offered.

"No you won't!" Sukuyo said angrily while twisting up Senketsu who groaned in pain. "What your jobs as students? To get educated. What's my job as a mom? To do laundry, are we clear? Now eat your breakfast and get to school!"

"Miss Mankanshoku, I don't know about Ryuko but I go everywhere with my jacket so could I just-"

"Oh no you don't young man!" Sukuyo yelled as she smacked the water out of Senketsu which made Sora stop reaching for his jacket. "That things even worse than Ryuko's uniform it's so dirty it makes wonder what you do in it. What did you do with it, go to war?"

"Uh..You wouldn't actually believe me." Sora said even though she was right about going to war.

"But I can't go to school without my uniform!" Ryuko tried pleading for her kamui but couldn't plead any further when the siren sounded again.

"AHHH! I totally forgot to keep panicking!" Mako cried out. "Sora,Ryuko, come on. It's the big day!"

"Big day?" Ryuko asked.

"No way! It's your big day?" Mataro and mr Mankanshoku yelled at the same time while once again frozen in ice blocks by Sora when they tried peeping on Ryuko again.

"Your fine in your Pjs Ryuko and you don't really need your jacket Sora." Mako said as she started pushing Sora and Ryuko out the door while Ryuko grabbed her guitar case in time.

"We'll drop off the uniform and jacket later..when we thaw out." Barazo said.

"**Wait! Ryuko,Sora these fools can't hear me, your the only ones who can!" **Senketsu cried out for help as he got placed on an ironing board. "**Please don't leave me, I'm begging you! AHHH!" **He cried out as the ironer was placed on him.

"Hang on Senketsu!" Ryuko said while trying to break free of Mako's surprisingly strong grip.

"Senketsu? What's that?" Mako asked while trying to get Ryuko and Sora out the door. "Did you give your uniform a name? Aw, you must be lonely."

"Uh Mako, Senketsu can actually-" Sora was interrupted when Mako got him and Ryuko out the door and started dragging them both by their hands.

"No time for talk! We gotta get Ryuko to school and get her some friends!" Mako said.

"But everyone at school wants to kill me and Sora!" Ryuko tried reasoning with Mako when they jumped into a crowd of students. "I'm sorry Senketsu!"

"**Ryuko abandoned me, Ah oh! That feels nice! The wrinkles are melting away!" **Senketsu said in pleasure as Ms Mankanshoku used the ironer on him. "**You don't know what your missing!" **He said to Sora's jacket.

***Knock knock***

"Honey can you get that?"

"Of course honey!" Barazo said while was getting chiseled out the ice block by Guts. "Push me to the door boy!"

"Guts!" Guts barked as he pushed Barazo to the door and opened it for him revealing a black coated figure standing in front of the door.

"Welcome to the Mankanshoku family clinic, We're having a fifty percent off of liver surgery since the same chance your gonna survive." He said like it was no big deal.

"I'm looking for someone who I know is staying here. His name is Sora." The black coated figure said whose voice was that of a young man.

"You actually just missed him, I doubt you'll find him considering the city is going to be crazy today." Mataro said while getting the top half of his body out of the ice figure didn't say anything and just started at the two of them which made the father and son sweat in a little fear.

"Very well then. I find him on my own then." The man said as he disappeared into a dark corridor.

"Uh honey?" Barazo called his wife.

"Yes dear?" She answered from inside.

"Were you expecting an evil supervillain in a black coat?" He asked.

"Not this time." Sukuyo said.

"Uh oh." Barazo said realizing Sora might be in trouble.

* * *

**(Honnou city entrance)**

Ryuko and Mako used Ryuko's case as a makeshift board to surf across the tidal wave of students and Sora did the same thing with his midnight blue keyblade.

"What with everyone? Their acting like a bunch of lemmings." Ryuko observed the rushing crowd of students.

"Today is when the no stars of honnouji academy risk their lives to get to school." Mako began to explain. "It's a day of reckoning,it's a day of death, it's no tardy day!" Sora and Ryuko stared at Mako dumbfounded while the sun started to rise.

"Huh?" Ryuko said confused. "No tardy day? What the hell is that?"

"Oh man! I can't believe I forgot!" Sora said slapping himself on the forehead. "Satsuki told me about this when I was working for her. It's when-

***Crash***

"HAHAHAHA! Do I detect some confusion,Ryuko Matoi?" Gamagori said interrupting Sora while came crashing out of some buildings on a platform.

"Bite me elite jerk!" Ryuko yelled out.

"My title is chair of the discipline committee! And my name is Ira Gamagori!" He angrily corrected her. "Pay attention new girl since that traitor doesn't have the attention span to tell you himself."

"Hey!" Sora said offended.

"Your are participating in no tardy day, once every semester you will be reacquired to run an obstacle course designed by the discipline committee!" Gamagori started to explain the event. "It begins at four am when the siren goes off in the slums. No star students will then have to evade the discipline committee's traps on the way to school, the objective is to make to the academy by the time the first bell tolls at 8:30 am! But, if you happen to be late you will be expelled on the-WHAT THE HELL?!" Gamagori yelled when he noticed Ryuko in her pajamas. "That is not a regulated uniform!"

Ryuko blushed when she realized she was still wearing her small nightwear and tried covering herself. "My kamui still in the laundry, it's getting delivered!"

"Ha! Spare the evidence is clear, you left for school in a slobingly outfit." Gamagori started ranting. "Your a disgrace, to the academy and lady Satsuki. It's a mortal insult!"

"It is so not!" Mako said when she suddenly appeared next to Gamagori on the platform surprising him and made him and Sora confused.

"Wait, how did she.." Sora asked since Mako was right next to him a moment ago.

"She was asleep a minute ago, it's normal to wear pajamas when they sleep isn't? It is and you know it, you can't deny it!" Mako started to scold Gamagori. "Maybe you don't know about pajamas is that it? Don't you wear them when you sleep?"

"No,I sleep in the nude." Gamagori admitted which made some female students in the crowd blush and made Sora realize Gamagori was more of a freak then he thought.

"If you sleep like that you'll catch a cold!" Mako said. "What if there's an emergency and people need punishing? You'd be at home in bed! From now on wear pajamas like everyone else!"

"No star, what is your name?" Gamagori demanded.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku! My jamies have mt Fuji, two hawks, and three egg plants on them!" She said with a weird sense of pride.

"Mankanshoku, I'll remember that." Gamagori said. "MATOI! I've decided to overlook your choice in wardrobe for now, but I'm curious on how you think you can reach the school without your precious kamui."

"Don't forget I'm with them Gamagori!" Sora called out as Mako reappeared next to him.

"Oh yes of course, but it also looks like your missing something." Gamagori noticed Sora's missing jacket.

"I don't need special clothes to do what I can..I think. Is it my keyblade or my clothes that let me use my powers? Then again in Olympus I could transform without this outfit." Sora started pondering.

"ARE YOU DONE?!" Gamagori yelled out.

"Uh,Yeah." Sora said reeling back from his outburst but then remembered something important. "Wait Gamagori, what about the heartless? Your obstacle course won't scare them away, and the students won't be able to defend themselves if they attack." Sora question made the crowd of student mummering amongst each other when they remembered the dark monsters roaming around the city. "I Just don't think today is a good day for this."

"NO EXCUSES! Nothing will stop no tardy day from starting, not even those creatures." Gamagori stated. "Besides, the minute you step on to the course, I'm pretty sure they'll pay attention to you."

That comment made Ryuko remembered her dream of Sora in that town he woke up in of when the scar faced man spoke about the heartless.

(The heartless have great fear of the keyblade.) His voice echoed in Ryuko's mind as she looked at Sora.(Could those things really be scared of Sora?) Then again, she realized that whenever the heartless appear they mostly focus on Sora like they were trying to get rid of the biggest threat.

**(Music:Mt olympus field theme)**

"Enough blathering,Behold!" Gamagori said as he pushed a button and dozens of traps burst out of the ground around the city. "The discipline committee impregnable barrier!"

"Oh my God!" Mako said as she put both her hands on her cheeks in horror at the numerous traps. "It's like the whole city has been turned into an amusement park, I've never seen anything like this! AHHH! We've only got three only got three hours until first period!" She said as she observed the hands on her watch.

"This isn't the worst I've seen Mako. At least there's no rock monster at the top throwing boulders and it's not a maze made of ice." Sora said.

"Sora's right, this could be a lot scarier." Ryuko smiled at the challenge and pointed her scissor blade at Gamagori. "Ya hear that! We're gonna bust though all the lame traps you made!"

"We'll see!" Gamagori said with a devilish smile. "Students! Your commute begins,NOW!" As soon as Gamagori gave the go ahead all the no star students began a mad ran up the hill.

"Stay close to us Mako!" Sora said as he held on to Mako's hand.

"Okay." She said when suddenly the stairs under them became a slide and all the no stars fell back to the bottom of the hill, but Ryuko stabbed her scissor into the hill to hold on and caught Mako when Sora threw her to Ryuko and he used a blizzaga spell to create an ice trail and grinded on it to reach the top.

"They're not wasting any time on the traps, up you go!" Ryuko grunted as she threw Mako towards Sora at the top and he caught her and set her down and helped Ryuko up and suddenly many Flame cores,water cores and air soldiers appeared in the air.

**(Music:Mt olympus battle theme)**

"Hey,look who's here!" Ryuko pointed out.

"Mako, get to safety!" Sora said as he threw Mako towards a low roof which she landed perfectly on.

"Do your best you two!" Mako said as she waved two flags with Sora and Ryuko's names on them. A water core flew at Ryuko that she tried slicing in half and thought it work until the water core reformed behind her and rammed her successfully this time and knocked her down.

"Fire!" Sora yelled out as he shot out a firaga spell which hit the water started making it steam and then finished it off by slicing at it.

"How come that worked? Water is supposed to put out fire!" Ryuko said as she got up.

"Maybe it was too hot for it?" Sora also questioned but had no time to ponder as the flame cores shot out flame shots at the two of them which Sora dodged perfectly while Ryuko was running around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Freeze!" Sora yelled as he shot out another blizzaga spell that froze several flame core at once that Sora and Ryuko took advantage of by taking them out. Meanwhile Gamagori was passing by in a gondola above them.

"Not bad down there, but don't forget those creatures count as part of the course so you may want to beat them as fast as you can. Oh and by the way, they already trashed the no star cable cars." Gamagori pointed to a cable car that was wrecked and surrounded by heartless while students were hiding inside the car.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! How much of assholes can these guys be?!" Ryuko complained while oblivious to the air soldier that carrying Mako off by the collar.

"Uh guys? These things are trying to kidnap me and are properly going to eat me." Mako said calmly.

"Oh crap! Mako!" Ryuko realized.

"I got her!" Sora said as he twirled his keyblade and transformed into second form, but without his jacket only the bottom half of his clothes changed colors."Huh,it was the keyblade." But Sora had no time to look over himself as he used strike raid and threw his keyblade at the air soldier holding Mako and destroyed it and Mako stayed in the air until she realized she wasn't being held anymore and fell down but was caught by Sora at the last minute and set her back to where was before.

"Thank Sora." Mako said.

"No problem." Sora said as he jumped into the air and drew in all the heartless in the area with magnet burst and released a shockwave that destroyed them all. "Alright, what's next?" Sora asked as he switched to the hero's origin keyblade to save second form for later.

"Well we're at the checkpoint so we should-AHH! 999 more to go? That's more then last time!" Mako said as she looked at a sign that said how many more checkpoints they had to cross.

"They're just trying to psych us out, come on guys." Ryuko said but suddenly bumped into somebody.

"OWW! My arm!" A girl in the school uniform with glasses cried out as she held her banged arm and fell to the ground.

"Hey look it's our classmate, Maiko Ogure." Mako said casually, even though the girl was clearly hurt.

"Wait,who?" Sora asked not recognizing the girl.

"Oh you wouldn't notice, she sits right behind you Sora." Mako said as she showed him a photo of Maiko right behind him and made Sora wonder when Mako took that picture. "Especially when those monsters attack in class." Mako then pulled out another photo of a tailbunker heartless trying to eat Sora while he kept it's mouth open with the keyblade and Ryuko transformed was on top of it about to attack with her scissor in their classroom. "Look there she is!" Mako said as she pointed to Maiko in the corner screaming her head off with other terrified students.

"Are you okay? Can you get up? Can you move?" Ryuko asked concerned for her classmate.

"Why, if it isn't Mankanshoku, and the new girl Matoi, and your the town hero Sora." Maiko noticed as she got up. "I got my arm caught in a horrible trap. It hurts but I'll live, it will take a lot more than this to stop me." Said Maiko as she tried to get up but stumbled back down.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Ryuko advised.

"Hey Ryuko,she can't make it all by herself come on let's take up to school with us." Mako suggested.

"Leave me! I'd only slow you down, especially with the monsters roaming around so just leave here and go!" Maiko said.

"Well, you got a point. Come on guys." Ryuko as she was about to go up the hill again but was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around by Sora.

"Hold on Ryuko! I know we barely know her, but we just can't leave her here with the heartless and about to be expelled, plus what's the harm?" Sora asked.

"Well, can't you fix her arm?" She asked.

"Actually, no. A cure spell doesn't work like that, it just keeps your strength up." He answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"*Sigh* Fine you guys win." Ryuko said in defeat as she picked up Maiko and held her good arm over her shoulder. "Hang tight okay? We'll all get to school together."

"Thank you Matoi." Maiko thanked her.

"No worries. Your a girl that doesn't give up, and I gotta respect that."

"Uh guys? Look at that!" Mako pointed up at more flying heartless in the air surrounding a road that looped around like a roller coaster and students were hanging on and falling off it. "T-That's the second checkpoint! How are we going to survive that?"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. This would be a lot easier if I had Senketsu." Ryuko complained.

"Well luckily, you guys have me. I'll take care of the heartless and help you guys up when it's clear." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

* * *

**(Down below in the streets)**

"COMING THOUGH!" Mako's father yelled as he drove the family van with Matoro and Guts seated next to him and Senketsu with Sora's jacket seat belted. "Back alley Barazo is making a house call! Unless you want a car up you ass,get out of the way man!"

"Whoa ho! That's Ryuko and Sora up there!" Matoro pointed up at the winding roads above while Sora and Ryuko were hanging on to the spikes fending off heartless while Maiko was holding on to Mako's back.

"HEY YOU TWO! WE'VE GOT YOUR UNIFORM AND JACKET!" Barazo yelled to them. Sora slashed away a powerwild heartless when he heard the Mankanshokus yelling at them and looked down to see them driving below them, but saw something rapidly coming up behind them.

"Huh?" Sora said and then recognized the object behind them. "LOOK OUT!"

"What is it a tailgater?" Barazo said when he, Mataro, Guts and Senketsu looked out the window behind them.

**(Music:Kh3 rowdy rumble)**

A Chaos carriage heartless was rapidly approaching them at lighting fast speed about to ram the van.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled out with their eyes bulging out in fear and the car was smashed from behind and send them all flying out the front window.

"**You idiot! You couldn't out drive a horse?!" **Senketsu yelled at Barazo while they were flying in the air even though his voice couldn't be heard and then Barazo's rammed face first into a telephone pole.

"Don't die on me dad!" Mataro yelled as he turned his father over and his face was bleeding.

"Too late son, I'm done for." Barazo said weakly and held Senketsu and Sora's jacket in front of his son. "Listen, do your poor dying old man a favor. Take these and.."

"You got it!" Mataro said not even listening to what the rest of Barazo had to say and dropped him back to the ground possibly injuring him more. "I'll bring Ryuko's uniform and Sora's jacket to them safe and sound. I love you dad, rest in pieces." Even though his father was still alive and left on the ground as he grabbed a bike and rushed up the hill. "Hang on guys,I'm coming!" Mataro completely forgot that they were right above him still hanging to the spikes.

"Um,Wrong way!" Sora yelled out but Mataro was already gone.

"That dumbass! Come on let's try to catch him!" Ryuko said as she from spike to spike.

"Wait, what about Mako's dad?"

"I'm actually ok!" Barazo yelled from below.

* * *

**(Further up the hill)**

"Come on Already!" Sora yelled as the four of them were running from a giant ball that was chasing them back down the hill about to crush them.

"Don't you have something for this!" Ryuko yelled in a panic.

"Maybe!" He said as he transformed the hero's origin into the counter shield stopped in the middle of the road while the others kept running and held the shield in front of him and was able to stop the ball completely, but suddenly it exploded on him.

"Oh shit! Sora!" Ryuko yelled out while Mako and Maiko watched in horror thinking the worst.

"What a fiery end!" Maiko said. "But alas, we have no time to mourn, He'd would want to move on without.."

"Guys, I'm alright." Sora said casually walking out of the fire with his keyblade back to normal.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Maiko yelled in surprise.

"How the hell did you survive that?!" Ryuko asked.

"I had worse." He answered as if nothing happened which made Ryuko wonder what was worse than that.

"Your shoulder on fire." Mako pointed out which Sora saw and he quickly put the flame out. Later up the hill, the group came across a moat in their path with stone pillars as the only way across to the other side. Sora had the least difficulty of course, but the others were struggling to jump across the pillars and Maiko jumped to the pillar that Ryuko was on and suddenly gripped her arm cast in pain and started stumbling towards the edge.

"I gotcha!" Ryuko said but missed Maiko and fell into the water below and stuck her head back out and spat out water from her mouth. "Ugg, this can't get any worse." Ryuko jinxed it when several sea sprite heartless appeared around her.

**(Music: Mt olympus battle theme)**

"Oh crap." After she said that she was dragged down into the water below by the heartless.

"I got her!" Sora said as he dived into the water. Underwater the sea sprite had Ryuko tied up with their tentriels which she couldn't escape from no matter how hard she struggled. A thunder sea sprite was about to electrocute her when Sora came in time and blew them off of Ryuko with a spin of his keyblade making a small whirlpool and help Ryuko escape, she was all set for vengeance since she had her scissor blade already and cut down any heartless that were unfortunate enough to come across her while Sora did the same to any he came across. With all of the heartless defeated,Sora and Ryuko swam back up to the surface and meet with Mako and Maiko on the other side of the moat.

"Are you two alright?" Maiko asked.

"Yeah,We're fine." Sora said.

"I'm gonna have a hard time trusting pools from now on because of those things." Ryuko complained.

"You'll get use to it." Sora said as he tried knocking water out of his ears and looked over to Ryuko and started to blush at what he was looking at.

"What is it?" Ryuko asked and looked down at herself to see her pajamas were soaked and could be seen though, allowing her underwear to seen which made her heavily blush. "DON'T LOOK YOU FREAK!" She yelled as she punched Sora in the face making him fall back into the water. Later when Ryuko dried off the four of them were walking up the hill with seemingly no traps or even heartless in sight until they came across a trail of cheese which was the perfect trap for one of them.

"Oh! Swiss cheese." Mako said. "Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese!" Mako kept picking up and eating from the trial of cheese until she was under a basket held up by a stick.

"No Mako! Look out! Move!" Ryuko yelled as she pushed Mako out of the way as the basket came down and Ryuko looked up to see what was in it. "What's a pie doing-"

***Splat***

Ryuko stood up with the pie on her face and it slid down off her with it's topping all over her face.

"Can I lick your face Ryuko?" Mako asked.

"Where's Senketsu?" Ryuko asked with a miserable muffled voice.

* * *

**(Later down below in the streets..again)**

"I'M COMING YOU GUYS!" Mataro yelled as he rode his bike as fast as he could down the streets to deviler Senketsu and Sora's jacket and looked up to see The group crossing a gap. "Whoa! Speaking of the hottie and the spiky haired dumbass."

Sora saw that Mataro was right down below them and saw that unwanted company was right him again.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sora warned.

"What? Is it a hot chick?" Mataro looked behind him as did Guts and Senketsu but unfortunately he was wrong.

**(Music:Kh3 rowdy rumble)**

The chaos carriage was back and right behind them about to run them over again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The three of them screamed yet again as the heartless knocked the bike into the air and Mataro slammed face first into a telephone pole just like his father.

"**Does anyone watch where their going around here?!" **Senketsu complained to no one.

"That's it, I'm done for boy." Mataro groaned to Guts as the dog checked on him and was given Senketsu and Sora's jacket. "Listen, your top dog now so do me a solid and.."

"Guts!" Guts barked as he took the uniform and jacket and dropped Mataro to the ground and put Senketsu and Sora's jacket in his mouth and ran as fast as he could.

"**Ow that hurts! Don't bite so hard you vile hellhound!" **Senketsu yelled at Guts even though even the family dog couldn't hear him and was carried off once again in the opposite direction from Sora and Ryuko.

"You gotta be kidding me! OVER HERE YOU DUMBASSES!" Ryuko yelled but it was too late as Guts was already gone.

"Hopefully at the academy we'll catch with Guts and Senketsu,come on." Sora said as he and the girls ran up the trail.

"Isn't some hottie nurse gonna treat me?" Mataro said faking being injured.

* * *

**(Later)**

"What time is it?" Ryuko asked while they walked up the trail.

"It's 8:00, we only have thirty minutes left." Maiko answered with dropping hope. "We'll never make it."

"But we can't quit now! If we don't make it up there we won't be able to go to school anymore!" Mako said while squirming with anxiety. Sora looked down off the trail to see a group of no star student had gathered in a lot below them with dead looks in their eyes.

"What's going on down there?" Sora asked.

"That's pseudo homeroom. It's were all the kids who gave up trying to make it to school gather." Maiko answered. "They can't face the reality they'll be kicked out of school and their homes tomorrow. So they sit there like zombies and take roll call."

"That's horrible!" Sora said feeling sorry for the students below them. Satsuki was hard on these people and their families like if they weren't worthy of being at honnouji, in fact no tardy day seemed like her way of sorting out whoever had the ability to make past the dangers of the day like if she was recruiting for an army, just what was Satsuki up to? Sora couldn't just walk up to Satsuki and demanded to know like Ryuko kept trying especially with the elite four guarding her and her own prowess in battle.

"Hey look!" Ryuko called everyone's attention and pointed towards a bus parked up ahead at the end of the trail and into one star territory . "A school bus!"

"Looks like you found our way out of this!" Sora exclaimed as he and the other ran up ahead towards the bus up ahead but as they got closer a tower with wheels at the bottom stood in their way.

"What that? Another trap?" Ryuko asked stopping with the others.

"No. I Don't think it is." Maiko answered and she was right as many powerwild heartless appeared and surrounded them and one at the top of the tower smacked it's bottom in a mocking matter and many cannons came out the sides of the tower.

**(Music:Kh3 rowdy rumble)**

"Get around me!" Sora said as the three girls got around him and he transformed his keyblade onto counter shield and a lighting orb fell from the sky and smashed into the shield and lighting sparks were sent flying in all directions around them destroying all the powerwilds around them. That wasn't the end of their problems because now the tower powerwild was firing from the cannons at them and Sora got front to knock away the cannonballs with his keyblade.

"Mako,Maiko get to Safety!" He ordered.

"No Problem with that!" Mako said as she took Maiko to a safe distance.

"Ow the pain!" Maiko said as Mako dragged away by her wrapped arm. Now not having to worry about the other two Ryuko hopped up to the top of the tower and cut down the powerwild with her scissor to stop the cannons.

"Gotcha you bastard!" Ryuko said with a smug smile but it soon dropped when she saw the tower drop down into a line and the front half of a horse came out of the front carriage angrily neighing. "Wait, what the hell?! It turned into that horse?!" The chaos carriage came down on her about to stomp her until Sora grabbed her out of the way in time.

"What now?" She asked.

"Keep moving!" Sora advised as the chaos carriage started to charge at the two of them at high speed and they ran in two different directions and unfortunately for Ryuko the heartless decided to chase after her.

"Oh come the hell on! What did I do to piss you off?" She said as ran as fast as she could from the bronco. Thinking of ideas Ryuko saw the bus up ahead and ran towards it with the chaos carriage behind her and as soon as she got close,she jumped to the bus roof and the heartless smashed into it and was stunned from the impact.

"Good job Ryuko!" Sora said as the two of them wailed on the chaos carriage while it was vulnerable until it fell to the ground limp.

"How did ya like that?" Ryuko said, but her victory taunt was short lived when it dissolved into dark particles and she was confused on why the other two carriage didn't disappeared too when the horse body came popping out the second carriage."Oh come on already!" She complained as the carriage started spinning around knocking the two of them away then it charged at Sora but he was prepared as he started to lead back towards the bus and tricked it into running into it again and was once again stunned leading to Sora and Ryuko to unleash another barrage of blow onto the heartless until it got back up this time and started spinning againing, how ever Sora jumped over it using risk dodge and threw his keyblade at it and it fell to the ground limp again and the carriage dissolved like the first and then the horse body came out of the third carriage.

"This is going nowhere." Ryuko said annoyed.

"This is the last one, but I doubt it's gonna fall for our bus trick again." Sora said but luckily he already had a plan as he transformed his keyblade into the counter shield again and blocked the chaos carriage's stomp with it and jump to the top of the bus with Ryuko while the heartless was waiting for them to come down.

"You got a plan other then taking hits?" Ryuko asked.

"Actually that is my plan, stay here." Sora said as he jumped down and the chaos carriage charged at him which was actually what he was waiting for and held his shield in front of him and completely halted the heartless.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he held the shield in front of him and giant yellow fists started to pummel the chaos carriage with a brutal barrage of punches and the final punch sent the heartless into the side of a building and was destroyed upon impact and a crystalline heart released into the air from where the heartless once was.

**(Ability learned: Sliding dash)**

Sora switched to the kingdom key just in case he needed counter shield later and Ryuko came up behind him.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Ryuko said amazed.

"Thanks I try my best." Sora said with a grin. The one star bus driver was back and he was fuming at the dents in the side of the bus.

"Alright, which of you no stars is responsible for-Ack!" The driver had no time to finish as Ryuko knocked him out with one punch and she spat on him while stealing the keys to the bus off him.

"Come on, let's go!" She said as Mako and Maiko came back and climbed onto the bus with the other two, Ryuko passed the bus keys to Maiko and she put the keys into the ignition and the vehicle started up.

"Wait hold on Maiko, do you know how to drive?" Sora asked.

"The Kiryuin family owns everything in honnou town. So unless lady Satsuki says otherwise I don't need a license to drive!" Maiko answer as she took the wheel.

"Not what I asked, and should you driving at all with your arm?" Sora said now concerned of what might didn't listen as the bus moved forward up the hill and was plowing through the next trap which was a minefield but the bus was armored and was able to take the hits.

"Wow! We might actually make it now." Ryuko said believing their in the clear.

"But, Don't you think this is a little too easy?" Sora questioned.

"He's right. Someone should've called in we took this bus, so why haven't we've been attacked yet?" Maiko pondered.

"I think it has something to do with the fact the monster are outside the bus." Mako said pointing out the window.

"WHAT?!" Sora,Ryuko and Maiko yelled as they looked out the sides and saw that flutterings and earth core heartless were chasing after the bus.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Ryuko yelled out.

* * *

**(Control room)**

"How are preparations coming for the last trap?" Gamagori asked as he walked into the room expecting an answer, but instead he noticed that the room was empty and no one was around."Where is everybody?" He asked and looked up at the monitors surveying the city and saw that Sora's group was nearly at the school in the stolen school bus and Sora himself was defending it from heartless on the roof.

"So he is here." A voice from behind Gamagori caught his attention and he turned around to see a black coated figure.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Gamagori demanded to know.

"You don't need to know, I already have what I want." The figure said as he started to summon a dark corridor.

"HALT!" Gamagori ordered as he threw one of his whips to try to capture the figure, but it was too late as the dark corridor completely enveloped him as the whip made contact and Gamagori pulled it back to see it was cut in half even though he was sure the figure didn't have a weapon.

"Lady Satsuki should know about this." He said to himself and looked back at the monitor overseeing Sora and saw a face he recognized driving the bus."Wait, What's the meaning of this?!"

* * *

**(Back to Sora's group)**

**(Music:Mt olympus battle theme)**

Sora sliced down a fluttering as charged at him and backed up when other shot an energy bolt at him and knocked off balance when the earth cores slammed into the side of the bus.

"Hey you need help up there?" Ryuko asked sticking her head out the window.

"No I got them up here, Try getting the ones close to the ground but don't hit them in the body." He answered as he switched to the counter shield and threw it at some heartless.

"Hit them in the face,huh? That I can do!" Ryuko said with a grin and held her scissor by the blade and smacked an earth core in the face with it's handle sending it flying into other earth cores. "Hell yeah! Strike!"Up on the roof Sora raised his shield above him and struck many flutterings with a lighting circle attack.

"Time to clean house!" He said he jumped into the air and threw the shield below him and it transformed into a chariot that landed and then a small thunder cloud formed in front of the chariot and a gold pegasus came out of it and started pulling the chariot and Sora called down lighting bolts while being pulled onto all the heartless surrounding the bus including the earth cores that were chasing it. As soon as all the heartless were destroyed the chariot and pegasus disappeared and Sora landed on the bus roof and jumped back in through the window.

"Ah! You didn't me you had a flying horse Sora! Can I borrow him sometime?" Mako asked with stars in her eyes.

"It's actually called a pegasus and I can't just call him whenever I want Mako." He said and turned his attention to Maiko. "How much further?"

"The two star distract is just up ahead, We're almost there!" She answered as she drove.

"Great! Now hopefully no other shit happ-" Ryuko was cut off when a sand worm earth core came bursting out of the ground in front of the bus. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She yelled as the earth core picked up the bus in its mouth and started shaking it like a dog with a chew toy and threw it high into the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone inside the bus screamed as it flew in the air and it fell to the ground and slid across it. As soon as the bus stopped moving the door opened and the four of them stumbled outside.

"Is..everyone..alright?" Sora said dizzy and trying not to lose his balance.

"Yeah..I believe so." Maiko answered holding her head.

"A-ok over here" Mako said with a thumbs up, but then her face turned a sickly green."Nope! Nevermind!" She said as she ran behind the bus to puke her guts out.

"That freaking sucked!" Ryuko said and looked forward to see a welcomed sight. "Hey guys! Look! It's the school!" Ryuko was indeed right as the bus miraculously landed in the academy courtyard. "We made it. WE MADE IT!"

"And just in time. We still have fifteen minutes left until first period." Maiko pointed out.

"Piece of cake!" Ryuko said.

"Oh cake? Where?" Mako asked no longer having a green face.

**(Music: Friends in my heart)**

"Hey Maiko, Thanks for the help. I don't think we would've got here if you didn't guide us." Sora thanked her with his arms behind his head.

"Oh not at all. You did most of the work, I was just backing you up. But your welcome." She said.

"Yeah! Now we're friends!" Mako exclaimed as she jumped in the air.

"ARRWOOOOWO!" Guts howled with Senketsu riding on his back and Sora's jacket in his mouth.

"Hey guys, check it out! It's Guts and his got your uniform and jacket! Hey boy over here!" Mako called over to her dog.

"Guts!"

"About damn time, I was getting tired of watching your family getting run over by horses." Ryuko said.

**(Friends in my heart cut off by record scratch)**

"Ow! The pain!" Maiko grabbed her bad arm and fell pulling Ryuko's pants down exposing her underwear.

***Hallelujah***

Guts' nose started spurting out comical amounts of blood at the sight and started sliding on it after dropping Sora's jacket

"**Ahh! We're sliding! Stop you mutt,stop!" **Senketsu tried pleading

"Wait Guts! Where are you going?!" Ryuko asked when he slid past her.

"Wait, was he holding my jacket in his mouth?" Sora asked and then Guts finally stopped when Maiko suddenly kicked him the face and grabbed Senketsu.

"The hell?!" Ryuko asked pulling her pants back up. "Why did you do that Maiko?"

"And is your arm ok?" Sora questioned when the bandages fell off Maiko's arm while she held Senketsu with it and was grinning quite evilly.

"Heheheh..you two shouldn't have let your guard down. I've been waiting ages for this!" Maiko exclaimed. "You fell for my injured no star classmate disguise. But my true identity is head of the trap development for the discipline committee!"

"Trap committee..Wait,you were a spy?!" Sora said with surprise as he put his jacket on which thankfully didn't have dog slobber on it.

"Yes exactly! I'm an undercover operative working at the academy whose job is to spy on students and envelope diabolical traps to trap them!" She said with pride. "But after doing them for so long I'm so over that life. When I heard your conversion with Gamagori over the surveillance feed I had a flash of inspiration! The only I could challenge lady Satsuki is to have a kamui as powerful as hers, I decided to steal your Kamui Matoi right there and then, And soon I'll steal the throne from Lady Satsuki!"

"Yeah right. Even with Senketsu's power how are you gonna beat Satsuki Kiryuin when I couldn't?" Ryuko asked while cracking her knuckles angrily.

"There is one person here at the academy who has the power..You Sora!" Maiko pointed her finger at him. "You fought lady Satsuki and somehow beaten her! And I know it's because of that key sword you have."

"You want my Keyblade? Well that's too bad,because here's why Maiko! Could you hold this for a sec Mako?" Sora asked her as he handed her the keyblade.

"Ok sure, But why-" Mako was cut off when the keyblade disappeared from her hand in a flash of light and back onto Sora's hand surprising Ryuko and Mako. "You can't use it unless you were chosen yourself."

"Oh I know that." Maiko said.

"Wait, What?"

"Luckily before I set off with my plan a black coated stranger told me exactly how to get your weapon and that's defeating you." Maiko said and the mention of the black coat made Sora's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "Now lets-

"Your lying.."

**(Music:Shaded truths)**

"What now?" Maiko asked and saw Sora not making eye contact and was staring at the ground.

"Uh..Sora?" Ryuko said wondering what was wrong with him and suddenly he started shaking in what seem to be anger.

"YOUR LYING!" Sora yelled as he got into his battle stance which surprised Ryuko and Mako.

"Lying about what, I don't know, but I don't care. Now let's try the transformation sequence! Remove and apply." Maiko said as she removed her school uniform and put on Senketsu and pulled the pin out of the glove.

"Yeah right, If you think transforming is so easy then you got another thing coming you deceitful bit-"

"I did it!"

"What?!" Ryuko yelled out as she saw Maiko had pulled off transforming Senketsu except his eyes and skirt were now inverted.

"What? But how? Senketsu was made for Ryuko, how can she have pulled it off and not be embarrassed like she was?" Sora asked

"**I'm sorry, my friends. But this girl has no shame." **Senketsu said in defeat.

"Hahahahaha! Yes! This what I was hoping for! It's flooding into me! The power! It's incredible! And now how to test my new power? Oh, I know! I'll claim your power next!" Maiko exclaimed as she was about to attack Sora who was ready for her.. But suddenly Maiko froze in place.

**(Shaded truths cuts off)**

"Ah..huh? Come on, punch him!" Maiko tried to move but she couldn't. "What's going on? It's like I've been turned to stone!"

"What's going on?" Ryuko asked and saw that Senketsu's single eye seemed starnied like if he was using all his strength to hold Maiko in place. "Whoa, Awesome Senketsu. Sora?"

"You got it." He said as he switched to midnight blue and back into second form and his keyblade started glowing gold for ars arcanum.

"Wait,hold on! I was just kidding!" Maiko tried pleading while frozen."

"Too late." He said as he unleashed the brutal barrage on Makio while Ryuko covered Mako's eyes from the offscreen brutality and Mako did the same to Guts. Sora finished With Maiko by knocking her down flat on the ground and Senketsu returned back to his normal form. "All yours Ryuko."

"I got it." She said as she pulled Senketsu off of Maiko."

"**Brraalllaghhh!" **Senketsu spat out all the blood he drank from Maiko with disgust. "**Her blood was absolutely filthy! Sorry I was late."**

"It's cool, it's not like you cheated on me or anything." Ryuko said.

"AHHHH! Look what time it is guys!" Mako said showing that her watch said it was 8:25. "We have five minutes until the bell rings!"

"Come on, let's go!" Sora said as they all ran towards the school but when they got close Mako ran into the school even though it was still far away.

"Owie.." Mako groaned.

"What the hell?" Ryuko said as the academy fell over backwards to reveal it wasn't the school but a wall painted with the image of it Sora's group noticed they were on a platform on a rail.

"Hahahahahaha! I gotcha!" Maiko said as she got back up from her beating laughing. "I had a feeling you'd get past me so I designed this trap as a failsafe. A fake school! So long suckers!" She said devilishly as she pushed a button and the platform started moving down the rail.

"Maiko! Stop this thing!" Sora demanded as he ran over to her, but suddenly Maiko stood near the edge.

"Oh, I don't think so." She said as she was close to falling over.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ryuko asked.

"Your kamui may not be mine but I'm still a member of the discipline committee. My work is done here. I'll die happy knowing there will be a tardy on your permanent record. FOR HONNOUJI ACADEMY!" Maiko yelled as she jumped off the edge and it seemed like she would meet her end..until a parachute opened from her back. "Just kidding!"

"**That was anticlimactic." **Senketsu said.

"Ah! Help me!" Mako said while holding on to the platform while it was picking up speed.

"Mako!" Ryuko said.

"Put Senketsu on!" Sora said while trying to reach for Mako since the wind was keeping him from doing so.

"Oh right! I forgot!" She said as she quickly switched her pajamas for Senketsu and pulled the pin on her glove. "Life fiber synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!" Senketsu transformed into his battle form and Ryuko quickly grab Mako and Sora jumped off the platform after them when it plowed into the ocean and they landed on a cable station

"Damn it, we're nowhere near the starting line. We're screwed" Ryuko cursed.

"No we're not!" Sora said as he raised the keyblade into the air and it shined a bright light which made Ryuko and Mako wonder what he was up to when they heard the sound of a train whistle.

**(Music:Kh3 hand in hand)**

A bright colored train was speeding close to them and was about to come close.

"What the hell? Is that a flying train?" Ryuko questioned.

"It's so pretty!" Mako said amazed.

"Hop on!" Sora said as he jumped as the train got closer and landed in the front cart and Ryuko followed while holding on to Mako and Guts and got in the carts behind him.

"Why didn't you use this before?" Ryuko asked while they flew through the air.

"I only have one shot with this. Even if I did use it, who's to say we would've fell for Maiko trap anyway." Sora answered.

"Good point."

* * *

**(Below the rails)**

Damn,I had all that power in my hands and I was so close to getting even more." Maiko cursed after landing from her dive. "It's fine, I just play the good minion and another chance will come along."

"I saw and heard everything,Ogure." Gamagori said appearing behind Maiko starling her.

**(Music: Gamagori's theme)**

"G-Gamagori!"

"Overthrow lady Satsuki huh? You have more ambition than brains!" He said walking past her with his hands behind his back.

"Please sir! Forgive me." Maiko begged.

"NEVER! YOUR EXPELLED! YOU DON"T DESERVE TO ATTEND HONNOUJI ACADEMY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Gamagori yelled which made Maiko fall to her knees in disbelief. Then Gamagori looked up to see something he didn't expect to see all today and saw Sora,Ryuko and Mako riding a flying train.

"WHAT THE HELL?! So that's how your gonna play this you traitor? Well then so be it. CHEW ON THIS!" Gamagori exclaimed as he pressed a button marked "In case of flying trains" and missiles started coming out the water.

Back with Sora's group, Mako was raising her arms in the air having the time of her life and looked over the side.

"Hey guys, what's that?" She pointed below them and Sora and Ryuko looked to see the missiles coming towards them.

"Oh crap! What do we do about that?" Ryuko asked Sora.

"I got it!" Sora said as fireworks started shooting out of the train chimney and took out the missiles one by one.

"Oh,pretty!" Mako said as she watched the explosions.

"I'm starting to think there's nothing left he can surprise me with." Ryuko said with a sweetdrop.

"We're almost there!" Sora said as the train went over the academy walls and was approaching the building.

"Awesome!" Ryuko exclaimed. "So,how do you stop this thing?"

"Stop it?"

* * *

**(Classroom)**

"Ok, up next is Matoi. Ryuko Matoi?" Aikuro said while taking roll call and Ryuko happen to be next on the list and then suddenly the wall exploded and the students in the classroom were blown away and Sora,Ryuko transformed back to normal, and Mako were standing in the hole made by the impact and the three of them grabbed desks and sat in them. "Uh..Ryuko Matoi?"

"*Sigh* Here." Ryuko said raising her hand while Mako and Guts fell asleep at their desk.

"I hate mornings." Sora said as his head fell on his own desk and he fell asleep as well. As he slept and Aikuro started monologuing another history lesson Ryuko looked over to Sora and remembered his outburst at Maiko earlier when she mentioned the black coated person and thought back to her dreams about him and wondered if the two are connected.

(Who are you Sora?)

* * *

**Abilities learned Sliding dash: Attack distant targets on the ground.**

**Journal update**

**Maiko Ogure: The disciple committee's head of trap division and a spy in classrooms. Maiko tried to steal Senketsu to overthrow Satsuki but unfortunately did not count on him stopping her and was banished from honnouji by Gamagori for her schemes.**

**Mysterious figure: A man wearing a black coat that is looking for Sora. **


	7. Crosshairs

**Chapter 7:Crosshairs**

**(Honnou city highway)**

It was 9:00, a half hour after no tardy day ended and the chaos had subsided in the city. Traps were no longer being set off or even any heartless to run amok. However on the city highway a man with a red mohawk rode his motorcycle across the road towards his destination, honnouji academy. Ten minutes later the man had arrived at the academy's front gates but instead of going through the front the man climbed a ladder up the academy walls until he reached the top and he walked to the edge and saw a massive cut in the side of the academy walls under construction.

"Only one thing could do that." The man named Tsumugu said to himself thinking that his target was responsible for that kind of damage. Setting down the case he was carrying and opened it up to reveal pieces of a sniper rifle and then assembled it quickly. Tsumugu looked through his rifle's scope and looked at Satsuki's spire but that was not his target and swayed the rifle over the classroom window and zoomed into the classroom he was looking for and came upon who he was looking for,Ryuko Matoi.

"Found her, and she's wearing the kamui." Tsumugu said as he took aim but stopped when he noticed Sora talking to Ryuko. "Who is that? He's not on the class ,what do you want?" Tsumugu was no longer talking to himself but to the gardening club and their president Kusanosuke Yaguruma who Sora beat senseless on his first day.

"Nhaha. I just wanted to meet the guy looking after our flower patch." Yaguruma said since the armed man walked through the gardening clubs flowers and crushed them. "I though we give you a little thank you." Tsumugu didn't say anything to him and lit a cigarette in response. "Hey! This is a no smoking area!"

"As far as I'm concerned, Your life fiber flowers can suck it." Tsumugu insulted the gardening club.

"How do you know about life fibers?" The club captain asked.

"None of your business jackass." Tsumugu said as he flipped his cigarette into the flowers and some of them were burned.

"Y-you bastard! That's the sacred flower bed! Your gonna pay for that!" Yaguruma swore as the gardening club poured water into the planting pot on his back and his plant monsters came out to attack Tsumugu."Ha! How do ya like that? Your gonna get planted!" Yaguruma said with cockyness, but Tsumugu Dodged over the creatures' and stood on one and pulled out a rifle and shot at the gardening club members and the plant monsters.

"Are you kidding? Guns don't work on goku uniforms!" Yaguruma laughed as he called up his largest plant monster which Tsumugu shot at with his rifle as it charged at him. "Nyahahaha! Gobble that sucker! Huh?" Yaguruma stopped laughing when he saw his plant monsters were suddenly wilting and dying and his club members were on the ground unconscious and he was starting to feel weak.

"What...happening? I can't move!" The club fell to the ground barely able to keep himself up and found the man's rifle in front of his face.

"There are two things you need to know. One:I smoke where I want."

"Please don't me! I beg of-" Yaguruma stopped when the gun was shoved in his face.

"Two:Never interrupt me..EVER!"

* * *

**(Classroom)**

Sora had fallen asleep again and Ryuko herself could keep her head up since no tardy day had made them get at 4:30 in the morning, but Aikuro thankfully overlooked it as he continued with his history lesson.

***Gunshot***

The loud sound snapped Ryuko out of her drowsy state and made Sora wake up from his nap.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked and Ryuko nodded.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Finishing move:Sen-I-Soshitsu!" Ryuko yelled out as she landed out of the hole she made after she took out the school's biology club after they tried to cut open Mako like a frog and Senketsu absorbed the life fibers from the club president's goku uniform and Ryuko transformed back to normal. "Well that takes care of that."

"Ryuko,your the best!" Mako said as she tackled Ryuko to the ground with a hug. Once they found a place to sit Ryuko's scissor blade became smaller until it was the size of a normal half of a scissor.

"Whoa! When did you learn how to shrink your scissor down?" Mako asked.

"I was kinda messing around with it until it did this, at least now I don't have to carry it around on my back all the time and I got the idea from Sora making his keyblade disappear." Ryuko answered as she put the shrunken scissor into her pouch.

"**Hmm, your blood has been quite salty lately." **Senketsu commented which made Ryuko look down with a confused look. "**It explains your cocky attitude."**

"You can tell that from how my blood tastes?" Ryuko asked.

"**Yes,I can detect any change in your physiology. You should be more like Sora, he clearly doesn't let his victories go to his head."**

"Why though? Sora's a good guy, of course winning doesn't do that to him and it's not do that to me either." Ryuko said.

"**Well, I can still taste the salt in your blood. So either your lying or it's all those chouquettes you've been eating." **Senketsu said.

"Oh come on! That's none of your business!" Ryuko started yelling at him.

"**It should be if your gonna wear me, you might thank me if you listen and lose some weight."**

"Thats it smartass! Your coming off!" Ryuko yelled as she tried pulling Senketsu off of her.

"Hahahahaha. That's hilarious Ryuko. Your like a comedy duo but with only one person." Mako said even though she had no idea that Senketsu could actually talk and only Ryuko and Sora could hear him. "By the way, where's Sora? He said he's gonna meet us here for lunch."

"Huh? Oh right, Satsuki Kiryuin's keeping her promise of sending her goons after both of us and he's dealing with one of them right now." Ryuko answered no longer fighting with Senketsu.

***Booooooom***

A large explosion could be heard from outside the school walls and Ryuko knew immediately knew what that was.

"That was properly him finishing up. Sora should be here in a few." Ryuko said.

"Anyway close call back there,huh" Mako said as she pulled a lunch box out of her shirt. "It would've sucked if they cut my tummy open because if then I ate my lunch it'd spill out, and I have to eat it all over again."

"Your lunch should be the last thing you should worry about." Ryuko said as Mako started to devour her food. Ryuko was now thinking about her dreams about Sora and his reaction to being told about a black hooded person, she wanted to ask him about the dreams and what the connection was to the black coated person.

"(I wanna ask Sora about the dreams and why he got pissed off before, but how am I gonna do it?) Hey Mako, can I ask you for some advi-" When Ryuko looked over she saw that Mako was frozen in place and was covered head to toe in needles.

"MAKO!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile outside the school walls)**

**(Music:Kh3 working together)**

"RUN ALL YOU WANT FOOL, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!"

"Oh yeah? So far I'm doing a good job." Sora said as he stopped in place to insult his opponents and continue running when a rain of arrows came down on where he was.

"The archery club has the best accuracy in all of honnouji academy, you'll be swiss cheese in no time!" The archery club captain boasted.

"If your it's best shots, then I hate to see it's worst shots." Sora poked fun again as he summoned his shooting star keyblade and started slashing away arrows.

"Oh you little bastard! LADIES! CHANNEL THE WRATH OF ARTEMIS INTO YOUR BOWS." The archery captain said angrily as she pulled out a giant life fiber arrow from her quiver and drew back her bow.

"YES MAME!" The archery club members responded as they also drew back some arrows and they all released at the same time to rain down their biggest storm of arrows yet with the captain's giant arrow leading. Sora responded by transforming his keyblade into the double arrow guns and aimed forward and used auto shot to shoot down any arrows that came down on him until they fell around him and he was standing in a circle.

"HA! Your firearms won't save you. Incase you haven't noticed yet the whole archery club has you surrounded now." The club captain said as Sora looked around him to see the club members indeed had him surrounded and had their bows ready to fire. "Now do yourself a favor and hand over your kamui."

"But I'm not wearing a kamui. Aw forget it, it's not like you care." Sora said as he jumped into the air as arrows were shot at him and he put his arrows guns together into the magic launcher and aimed downward and fired a rocket that then split into many more rockets and they all started to fly after all the club members.

"That's just not fair." The archery captain complaided as as she could only watch the projectiles flew towards her and her club members.

***Booooooom***

As soon as the rockets hit their targets they exploded and took them out in a fiery spectacle and Sora landed back on the ground with the launcher over shoulder and checked to see if the club members were fine.

"Well, glad to see I didn't went overboard there. Now I guess I can go have lunch in peace." Sora said as he was about to turn to walk away.

"I wouldn't count on that yet spikes." A familiar voice called out.

**(Music:Nonon's theme)**

Sora turned around to see Nonon Jakuzure of the elite four and a group of band members had come out of nowhere, standing in front of the school gate.

"Your,uh...Nonon right?" Sora guessed.

"IT'S NONON JAKUZURE! You best call me by Jakuzure you traitor!" Nonon demanded as she pointed her baton at Sora.

"Yeah whatever. You guys told your goons I was wearing a kamui? You know that's not true." Sora said as he pointed at the unconscious archery club.

"Oh we didn't, the clubs think that themselves mainly because they're idiots and also we forgot to tell them that." Nonon said as she tapped her baton on her hand. "Anyway, I'm here to get payback for you humiliating lady Satsuki and for conspiring with the transfer student."

"I was trying to save Ryuko from Satsuki and Satsuki was worn out and decided to leave the fight." Sora defended himself.

"Pff, whatever. Either way you're not going anywhere right now." Nonon said as she raised her baton into the air and the band members got their various instruments ready much to Sora's confusion and then once Nonon started waving her baton classical music started being played by the band members and the music was agonizing for Sora was it was so loud that his head was pounding and it made him lose his grip on his magic launcher and as hard as he tried to pick it back up to try and stop the music the pain was too overbearing for him.

"MAKO!"

Sora could barely make out Ryuko's voice over the loud music and it sounded like something had happened to Mako and then with all his strength he stood back up and a blue aura started surrounding him.

"What the hell?!" Nonon yelled confused at how Sora managed to resist her music's power and then suddenly he dashed forward at high speed making the band members to duck out of the way, forcing them to stop playing the music and they all looked behind them to see Sora fly through the gate.

"Damn it!" Nonon cursed. "Next time you won't be so lucky spikes!"

* * *

**(Back at the courtyard)**

"MAKO!" Ryuko cried out as Mako fell to the ground frozen. "Hey Mako,come on say something!"

"Don't worry your friend is okay." Ryuko turned her attention to a man who walked out of the shadows towards her.

**(Music:courage)**

"The needles are therapeutic, when she wakes up she'll feel refreshed and energized." Tsumugu said.

"Oh um..thanks I guess?" Ryuko said.

"But your uniform will get no mercy!" Tsumugu calmed as he pointed his rifle at Ryuko.

"**Get out of here!" **Senketsu advised as Tsumugu started shooting and made Ryuko start running from the onslaught of needles while grabbing her scissor blade from her pouch and extended it back to full size and tried to active Senketsu until one of the needles struck her in the foot which made Ryuko's leg freeze up and got pushed to the ground by Tsumugu while he knocked the scissor blade from her hand and pointed his rifle at her.

"Bastard, what club are you from?" Ryuko asked giving Tsumugu a fierce look.

"Take off your clothes." He replied.

"Huh?! Say what?! Let me guess,your from the pervert club and you're the captain aren't cha?"

"Shut it! There are two things you need to know,one:I'm not a pervert." Tsumugu said.

"Yeah, whatever you pervert." Ryuko said as she tried to remove the pin from her glove with her mouth but Tsumugu fried a clamp from his own glove that kept her left hand trapped without taking his eyes off her.

"Two." Tsumugu continued. "Your not transforming anymore so forgot about getting out of this."

"Really? I think I've still got a chance." Ryuko said smirking much to Tsumugu's confusion and then suddenly he heard something that sounded like it was shot out a cannon and looked up to see a projectile coming down at him and he shot at it with his rifle making it explode in midair and Sora came flying out of the dust much to Tsumugu surprise and used his rifle to guard himself from Sora's keyblade knocking him back.

"Ryuko,you okay?" Sora asked as he got the clamp off her.

"Yeah I'm fine and don't worry about Mako, she's asleep or something." Ryuko said as she got up and removed the needle from her foot, but it still felt numb.

"Okay gotcha, I got this guy." Sora said as he turned to confront Tsumugu.

"Who are you? You can't be a student, your not in the class registry so don't lie." Tsumugu demanded to know.

"I'm someone whose friend you shouldn't have messed with!" Sora answered as he got into his battle stance.

(This can't be the grand couturier in disguise, she wouldn't say anyone human is her friend. So who is this boy?) Tsumugu thought to himself and looked over Sora's outfit and keyblade. "You wouldn't happen to be wearing a kamui would you?"

"No I'm not, I think Satsuki should update you guys on who your up against." Sora said.

"I don't work for the Kiryuins, and don't you even dare even suggest that!" Tsumugu said pointing his rifle at Sora.

"Okay then, who are you and why do you want Senketsu?" Sora asked.

"There are two things you need to know..one:Your interfering with an operation to help preserve the future of humanity. Two.."Tsumugu said as he opened fire on Sora who spinned his keyblade in front of him to block the needles while running forward until Tsumugu stopped firing when Sora brought his keyblade down on him and blocked with his rifle."If the girl keeps wearing the kamui,her life is forfeit."

"What?" Sora said with surprise and then Tsumugu brought his left glove up and was about to shoot.

"Look out!" Ryuko warned. But Tsumugu nevered fried because a needle like the ones he used embedded itself in his hand from seemingly out of nowhere and backed off from Sora much to his confusion.

"I'll be back for her kamui tomorrow, and if your smart kid you'll stay out of the way." The man said as he walked away into the shadows. Waiting a minute to make sure the assassin was gone, Sora dismissed his keyblade as Ryuko walked up to him.

"Friend of yours?" She asked.

"Nope, never seen him before and I keep track of all the people that want to take me out." Sora said. "Besides, he seems more focused on you and Senketsu but he says he's not working for Satsuki."

"Whatever, bring that pervert on. I'll take him on any day." Ryuko said as she smashed her fist into her other hand but then remembered something important. "Oh crap,Mako! I'd better get those needles out of her." Ryuko said as she ran over to where she left Mako Leaving Sora alone and looked up to Satsuki's spire and remembered the man's words.

"If the girl keeps wearing the kamui, her life is forfeit." His word's rang in Sora's head.

(Is that what happened when I fought Satsuki? Did I push her so far that wearing her own kamui was dangerous?) Sora thought himself as he remembered his fight with Satsuki and how she suddenly transformed back to normal all of a sudden at the end.(What could happen to Ryuko if she's pushed too far?)

* * *

**(Later that night in the honnou city bar)**

Aikuro was sitting at the bar counter enjoying his drink when suddenly a needle was dropped into it and he instantly recognized it as the one he threw earlier and he didn't even need to turn his head to know who had arrived.

"I already know what your gonna say Tsumugu. Never interrupt me, am I right?" The spy asked.

"What do you want?" Tsumugu asked.

"Take a seat. There aren't any Kiryuin spies around here."

"What do you want?" Tsumugu asked again annoyed which Aikuro sighed at.

"I want you to leave Matoi alone. It's a critical time for her." Aikuro pleaded.

"I can't do that."

"Expect for the Kansai region, Satsuki Kiryuin has taken over every school in the country." Aikuro reminded the armed man. "Do you remember what Dr Matoi said? Use the kamui against the Kiryuins. That's what everyone at nudist beach signed on for, all your doing right now is getting in the way." Aikuro explained as Tsumugu lit a cigarette and took a huff of smoke.

"That uniform is too dangerous." Tsumugu said.

"I get that,But Matoi could prove to be a powerful ally." Aikuro said as he was about to pour some sake into a shot glass but was stopped by Tsumugu.

"If she is consumed by the kamui, it will cause problems worse than the Kiryuins." Tsumugu said with anger. "That's why I have to destroy it now..before it turns her into a monster."

"People and clothing aren't enemies, isn't that what Kinue said?" Aikuro said which boiled Tsumugu's blood and made him smash a glass in anger. "Sorry, I clearly crossed the line, I should've known it was too soon to talk about her."

"Damn straight your sorry." Tsumugu said looking down at the glass he broke. "Anyway, one more thing. Who is that kid hanging out with Matoi and I don't mean the weird girl with the bowl cut."

"His name is Sora, and he seems to be protecting Matoi for some reason and I already made sure he isn't the grand couturier in disguise." Aikuro said.

"I figured that out myself. Anyway,the more important question, you recognize his weapon right?" Tsumugu asked which made Aikuro stop drinking.

"Yes. how long ago was it since we last saw something like it?" Aikuro asked.

"At least twelve years ago." Tsumugu started reminiscing. "An elderly man and a boy in a mask approached Ragyo Kiryuin asking about what our spies could only identify as "vessels". And then when the spies couldn't find any proof of the research the man and Ragyo were working on together, we've gathered a squad to capture the man and boy but.."

"The two of them summoned key shaped swords and cut most of the squad down easily and then their bodies were replaced by shadow creatures, similar to the ones appearing in the city recently. Me and you were the only ones to get away." Aikuro remembering how close the two of them cut it.

"What if the boy is the same one in the mask?" Tsumugu asked.

"No, he's too young and he doesn't have the same dark vibe as the one in the mask and trust me, there's no way I'll forget that feeling." Aikuro said getting chills just by thinking about it.

"Fine then. Either way if he gets in my way I won't hesitate to take him down, especially when it comes to a kamui." Tsumugu said as he got up to leave.

"Okay, but if HQ finds out about this, they'll take all your gear away." Aikuro warned.

"Then I'll go after that kamui as a naked nudist. Doesn't change a damn thing." Tsumugu said as he walked out of the bar leaving Aikuro alone at the bar.

"I have a feeling Sora may know what those two were up to." Aikuro said to himself as he took another drink. "Actually, now that I think about it. Wasn't Dr Matoi working on something relating to something like those key swords? Hmm..I should take another look in his basement before clearing it out."

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence) **

"Wow sis, your chowing down more than usual." Mataro said as he stuffed his face with food.

"I know I'm starving! I feel great though, my fatigue is gone, I don't feel sick and I'm all refreshed and energized." Mako said proving what Tsumugu said about the needles true.

"Are we celebrating something special?" Mako's mother asked while eating.

"Nope,I just felt good when I woke up. Good and hungry." Mako said while shoving more food into her mouth. "I was gonna go on a shopping spree with dad's debt going up until Sora said he had some food on him we could cook, and he's surprisingly good at it."

"I wasn't even taught how to cook that long ago and I thought that I could save you guys some money." Sora said as he took his time with his own food."

"Thanks kid, you just saved Mataro's organs." Mako's father said eating like no tomorrow.

"Wait,what?" Mataro asked.

"Where did you keep all this food on you anyway Sora?" Mako asked continuing her spree of eating.

"Beats me, I just grab stuff and put it somewhere." Sora said now thinking about where he puts all his items, maybe it was Yen sid's magic. No longer thinking about where he puts his items,Sora turned his attention to Ryuko while Senketsu was swearing at Guts while the dog dug in the food in front of them. "Hey Ryuko, is something wrong? Your not eating."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, can we talk outside after we eat?" Ryuko asked.

"Sure." He outside, Sora and Ryuko were standing outside the clinic while Ryuko had her back to Sora.

"So, what's up? I'm guessing you wanted to talk about that guy trying to take Senketsu today aren't you." Sora asked

"Yeah I did. I want to ask you something important." Ryuko said.

"Sure,shoot." Sora said and Ryuko sighed.

**(Music:Missing you) **

"I think you shouldn't come to the academy tomorrow." Ryuko asked which took Sora by surprise.

"What?! But Ryuko, you won't stand a chance if that guy comes back. He can take you out before you can active Senketsu, those needles of his could make him shut down." Sora pleaded.

"Exactly, if he's got a way to fight me, he probably has something for you too."

"Well, if for some reason he doesn't show up all the club captains in the school will think your an easy target and come at you all at once."

"**It's no use Sora. I already tried pleading with her on not wearing me tomorrow but she wants to finish her fight with Satsuki Kiryuin." **Senketsu explained.

"Exactly, I need you Senketsu for taking her down and that's also why I think you should stay out of this one Sora. I heard the gardening club's asses got handed to them and I think it was that guy that took them out." Ryuko said.

"Forget it, your not getting rid of me Ryuko. I'm letting you do this alone." Sora said.

"Why do you care so much? What do you gain from helping me?" Ryuko asked which made Sora stare at the ground and made him think back to when Xehanort struck down Kairi in front of him.

"If anything happens to you, I'm gonna feel like it's my fault and I can't let that happen again." Sora said.

"Let what happen again?" Ryuko asked.

"Let's just think of a plan in the morning to beat this guy, there's no way he can beat us both." Sora said as he turned to walk into the home leaving Ryuko alone.

"What was that about?"

"**I'm not sure. Perhaps it has something to do with whatever it is you want to ask him." **Senketsu guessed.

"You can tell that too huh?" Ryuko asked looking at Senketsu. "I'll ask him sooner or later, I'm just not sure how."

* * *

**(Unknown location)**

In his hideout Tsumugu was assembling his massive arsenal of weapons together to prepare for his attack on Ryuko and take Senketsu and as he cocked his rifle and pointed it out the window, he thought back to the only obstacle in his way, Sora.

"He won't get in my way. What happened twelve years won't happen again." Tsumugu said as he thought back to over a decade ago.

* * *

**(Twelve years ago)**

"What do you make of Ragyo?" An eldery bald man with orange eyes asked a boy in a mask and a black suit as they walked away from REVOCS headquarters.

"I'm not sure of her. She sold her humanity in a heartbeat, who's to say she won't get in the way of our ultimate goal." The boy said.

"For now,Ragyo is only focused on this world to be consumed by the life fibers. By the time we forge the X-blade, she will be no threat if she becomes a threat to other world Vanitas but for now we need to her research on transferring hearts to other bodies in case your fusion with Ventus is unsuccessful." The man explained.

"Even if Ventus is failure, your backup plan could take years while looking for the right vessels master." The boy called Vanitas said.

"I already decided you will share a piece of my heart if the research proves fruitful. Ventus's friend Terra might help me find other worthy candidates." The man said and then suddenly stopped walking when they reached an empty park.

"Master?" Vanitas said as he turned to the man.

"We have company." The man said as many armed men appeared out of nowhere wearing nothing but straps with gear on them.

"Don't move! You're surrounded!" One of the men shouted.

"You don't say." Vanitas said sarcastically as two of the men approached.

"Save your words. We only want to hear what we want to know." A younger Tsumugu said.

"First off your identities. Who are you two? And what business did you have with Ragyo Kiryuin?" A younger Aikuro asked.

"I am Xehanort. This is my apprentice Vanitas. We were only asked Ragyo for a favor for a project, is there something illegal about asking for help from a rich woman here?" The man named Xehanort asked.

"Maybe not, but don't lie. Ragyo Kiryuin is a threat to humanity and I believe you already know that." Aikuro accused. "We have spies that have reported you and her were talking about these "vessels" and now they can't find any proof of this project of yours and have reason to believe it's weapons known as kamuis."

**(Music:Kh3 forze del male keyblade graveyard cutscene version)**

"Hahaha. You honestly believe it's those uniforms?" Xehanort laughed at them.

"What?" Aikuro said surprised.

"You can destroy Ragyo Kiryuin yourselfs for all I long as she gives me what I want, I'm going to change not only this world but all of them." Xehanort said a dark energy surrounded his hand and the gazing eye keyblade appeared out of it. "Vanitas."

"Got it." Which was all Vanitas said as he summoned his keyblade void gear.

"OPEN FIRE!" Tsumugu ordered and all the squad members fired their needle rifles on the master and student for a good while until Tsumugu raised his hand to signal for them to stop and when the shooting ceased, Xehanort and Vanitas were gone.

"Where did they go?" Tsumugu asked.

"Gah!" A soldier cried out suddenly and everyone turned to see him fall to the ground with Xehanort behind him.

"Pathetic." Xehanort said as he quickly vanished in a blur and then suddenly Vanitas appeared in front of another soldier and cut him across the chest with his keyblade and vanished in a blur as well and one by one more soldiers were being cut down by blurs which horrified Aikuro and Tsumugu until Xehanort and Vanitas reappeared right back to where they were being shot at."

"Good god.." Aikuro said terrified.

"You bastards! Have you no shame?!" Tsumugu said with burning anger as he pointed his rifle at them.

"You should be thankful that you won't share the same fate as them." Xehanort said as he dismissed his keyblade. "What comes next for you, would be considered mercy."

**(Music:Kh 1.5 night of fate)**

"What?!" Tsumugu said as he suddenly noticed that the bodies of his comrades were disappearing into dark particles and dark puddles were forming were they where and dark creatures with blue veins on their bodies were rising out of the pools.

"What the hell?!" Aikuro said.

"Don't bother running. These things are excellent hunters." Vanitas said as the creatures fully emerged from the pools.

"Tsumugu.." Aikuro said hoping his partner had a way out of this.

"You say these things are excellent hunters huh? Well, can they hunt what they can't see?" Tsumugu said as his vest suddenly inflated and it exploded,forming a large cloud of dust until Xehanort simply waved his hand and blew the cloud away with a gust of wind, but Aikuro and Tsumugu were already gone.

"Should I send the unversed after them master?" Vanitas asked as he raised his left hand with a dark aura over it.

"No. They are no concern of ours." Xehanort said as he put his hands behind his back. "We will continue with your training to forge the X-blade and return here to check on Ragyo's progress with the vessel research." He said as he summoned a dark corridor.

"Of course master." Vanitas agreed as the two of them walked into the corridor.

* * *

**(Present day)**

Tsumugu shook his head as he remembered how easily his allies were cut down and then turned into those monsters that were going to kill him and Aikuro.

"I swear, that kid is not going to get in my way. Nothing is stopping me right now, Kinue."

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"I have intel of the stranger that attack the gardening club." Inumuta said as he brought Tsumugu's face on a large screen but without his name. "His data matches the person we've been having trouble with."

"The anti uniform guerrilla." Gamagori identified the man by his title. "He's the one who's been attacking our affiliated academies."

"Yes, I also found this." Inumuta continued as he brought up data on Tsumugu's needles. "His weapon of choice fires needles,analysis shows their made of a special alloy. Apparently, they have the ability to sever the connection between the human body and life fibers."

"A weapon that can take down a goku uniform? I'll believe it when I see it." Sanageyama said with disbelief.

"We can assume he's not working alone. He's working with those fools that dare oppose honnouji academy." Gamagori said.

"This time though..his target appears to be Ryuko Matoi." Inumuta said which surprised Gamagori and Sanageyama.

"He must be after her kamui." Satsuki guessed. "What about Sora, is he a target also?"

"It doesn't appear so. Our footage of the fight shows the man retreated after Sora saved Matoi from him." Inumuta said. "Perhaps he wasn't expecting Sora and left to better prepare himself."

"He'll try to attack Matoi when she's alone then, Sora won't allow any harm to her." Satsuki said as she took a sip of tea.

"In that case, I think I'll be the one to change things up and cast the net." Nonon volunteering to catch Tsumugu.

"Are you going after Matoi or are you still holding a grudge against Sora." Inumuta guessed.

"Hey! That spiky haired bastard not only had the balls to betray lady Satsuki but he also showed no respect at all to me as his superior." Nonon said while turning her attention to Satsuki. "Lady Satsuki, if I may?"

"Yes, you may." Satsuki said. "Be wary though, we still haven't seen Sora's full potential and if he's pushed into a corner, you'll leave him no choice."

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence- the next morning)**

Sora yawned as he grabbed his jacket walked out of the bedroom and looked around to see the Mankanshoku family going through their morning routines, but Ryuko was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, has anybody seen Ryuko?" Sora asked

"Nope." Mako said with food in her mouth.

"Didn't see her." Mako's mother said while cooking.

"Not a clue." Mako's father said while forging his taxes.

"Wish I had seen the hottie." Mataro said while counting money he stole from another wallet. Sora walked outside to see if Ryuko was waiting for him and Mako but was nowhere to be seen as Mako walked outside with her school bag.

"Where could she have gone?" Sora wondered.

"Maybe she went ahead to school without us." Mako suggested.

"Why would she-" Sora stopped mid sentence when he realized Ryuko must've been waiting at the school to take on the man who tried to take out Senketsu.

"Oh no.."Sora said

"What is it?" Mako asked.

**(Music:Apprehension)**

"We gotta go,now!" Sora said as he grabbed Mako's hand and started running with her towards the cable car station and then air soldiers and earth cores appeared to stand in their way.

"Mako, go the academy without me. I'll handle these guys." Sora said as he escorted her into the cable car.

"Okay. See ya later!" Mako said as the cable car took off.

"You guys picked a bad day!" Sora said as he summoned the happy gear keyblade and the heartless charged at him.

* * *

**(Academy courtyard)**

"**He scares you doesn't he?" **Senketsu asked.

"Shut up." Ryuko responded while keeping her scissor blade planted on the ground, but she was shaking which give away her fear.

"**We shouldn't have left without Sora. If you can't focus, your not at your best and we'd have a better chance of winning if it's two against one." **Senketsu advised.

"Quit analyzing me! Your just a piece of clothing. So for once, can I wear you without getting a lecture?" Ryuko said.

"**A piece of clothing?!" **Senketsu said offended.

"Crap, he's coming." Ryuko said when she saw a figure in the distance. "No more nagging, got it?" She ordered the kamui as she put her hand on her glove and prepared to transformed when something blue tackled her to the ground and put it's hand on her shoulder keeping her down.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" A familiar voice yelled at her.

"S-Sora?" Ryuko questioned as she looked up and saw his angry face which also sacred her a little,but was he also crying a little? "Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not alright!" Sora said as he got off of her. "I told you going off on your own was a bad idea and you went off anyway! What were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to save you from this guy, he was gonna fill you full of holes to get to me and Senketsu!" Ryuko argured. "You seriously shouldn't have to fight every time I'm in trouble."

"Ryuko. If you had any idea where I was before honnouji, You'd know I wouldn't need saving from a guy like this." Sora said which made Ryuko look confused.

"**He's here!" **Senketsu warned which put Sora and Ryuko on high alert and turned their attention towards the front gate.

"Life fiber synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko called out as she pulled out the pin from her glove and turned into her transformed state and Sora summoned his shooting star keyblade as rockets flew at them.

**(Music:L'Apprenti Sorcier-Imagine this as the song Nonon plays during the fight)**

"Thunder!" Sora called out as his thundaga spell intercepted the rockets and destroyed them and Tsumugu came dashing out of the explosion to shoot his rifle at the two of them which Sora blocked like before.

"Senketsu can handle the needles,you can step adside." Ryuko said.

"Can't take that chance." Sora yelled out as Ryuko dashed passed him and brought her scissor blade down on Tsumugu which he blocked with his rifle.

"Got a plan B pervert?" Ryuko asked sarcastically.

"Let me give you a piece of advice." Tsumugu said while holding his defence. "It takes a lot more than strength to win a fight!" He said as he pushed a hidden button and a drone from far away fired more missiles at Ryuko which hit her dead on and Tsumugu took the chance to run a distance and prepared to fire his rifle again until Sora came at him with a jumping slash which Tsumugu dodged.

"Just leave them alone!" Sora yelled out as he swiped several slashes at Tsumugu as he dodged them and blocked the last slash with his rifle.

"I can't." Tsumugu said as he kicked Sora away which he recovered from and transformed his keyblade into the double arrowguns.

"What?!" Tsumugu said as Sora let loose with a barrage of magical fire which Tsumugu avoided by rolling out of the way but was struck when the bullets curved back towards him.

"Arg! Tracking shots,huh?" Tsumugu observed and looked up to see Sora pointing one of the arrowguns at him.

"Give up?" Sora asked and Tsumugu looked behind him.

"Think again." The gunman said as a plant monster knocked Sora away and he recovered to see the monster belonged to none other then the gardening club and their president Yaguruma.

"Well whaddya know? We get sent out to get the Kamui and mr mohawk,but also the new kid who turned me into a bug zapper on his first day!" Yaguruma said with venom in his voice. "Now, let's continue where we left off and show you some respect!"

"I don't have time for you!" Sora yelled out as he jumped over the gardening club and aimed his arrowguns down below him for a diving barrage.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Yaguruma said as Sora rained down many magical shots causing some explosions and knocked out the whole gardening club and destroyed their plant monster and as Sora landed back on the ground he looked around to find Ryuko and Tsumugu and found them fighting their way into the school.

"Great, the minute I turn around he's after her again." Sora said as he started to run towards the building when Giant fans and pillows suddenly blocked his way and he looked around to see at least two more clubs had him surrounded.

"Going somewhere no star?" One of the club captains asked him.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Sora yelled as he combined the arrowguns onto the magic launcher. Meanwhile inside the building, Ryuko was dodging Tsumugu's needles after getting hit by them once, she'd realized that their effects still worked on her even while transformed and was now running up the stairs to get a better advantage.

"You gotta be faster than that you pervert!" Ryuko yelled out but suddenly noticed some sort of spools falling down the stairs and they suddenly exploded knocking her back out into the hallways. "When did he have time to set all these damn traps?!"

"**Ryuko!" **Senketsu tried getting her attention.

"Shut it would ya? I'm trying to think here!" Ryuko said when she suddenly heard a rifle going off and started running again when Tsumugu chased after her and suddenly Sora came crashing through the window and started swinging the magic launcher at Tsumugu which he dodged the first two swings and caught the launcher with his arms but suddenly heard the weapon charge up and blew him far back.

"I'm telling you I got this!" Ryuko said.

"Just let me help!" Sora scolded when he saw some spools roll to his feet. "What the?

"**Get down!" **Senketsu warned as the spool exploded knocking them both down different ends of the hall forcing Sora out of element form and Ryuko transformed back to normal and into a bathroom and found Tsumugu covered in bruises from Sora and aiming his rifle at her.

**(Music ends)**

"About time those jamming rounds started working." Tsumugu said ignoring his injures. "I can't believe how many it took, that's a kamui for you. Now take off your clothes."

"Forget it. I'm gonna strip down because some pervert says to-" Ryuko was cut off when Tsumugu kicked her and immediately shut her up.

"There are two things you need to know. One:There once was a woman. She believed that people and clothes weren't enemies. But she was a fool." Tsumugu said remembering the prototype kamui that ripped apart his sister. "She was betrayed by clothing. Two:The road your heading down will lead to the same fate."

"The hell are you talking about?" Ryuko questioned.

"**Ryuko, run. I'll keep him busy!" **Senketsu said as he leaped off of Ryuko's body at Tsumugu.

***Gunshot***

With that single shot, Senketsu fell to the ground lifeless and was held in place when Tsumugu fired more needles with his rifle.

"Just as I thought. It'd never cared about you it was trying to escape." Tsumugu said with no idea of what Senketsu was really trying to do.

"Your wrong.." Ryuko said quietly. "He was trying to protect me.."

"Like hell it was. It's a parasite!" Tsumugu yelled out but suddenly found Sora's keyblade over his shoulder.

"You have no idea. Senketsu is her friend, our friend!" Sora said with anger.

"Your friend? In another lifetime this thing would've latched on to you and sucked the life out of you without knowing it!" Tsumugu said as he readied his rifle. "Now back off while I destroy this thing!"

"That's not happening." Sora said which Tsumugu ignored at first until his rifle started to fall apart in his hand and pieces of it fall to the ground.

**Ability learned:(Ryuko) Dashing thrust**

"Looks like my weapon couldn't take anymore because of you and what a shame that was my favorite rifle. But.." Tsumugu said as he reached for his spool grenades until Mako came out of nowhere and stuck a broom into his backside.

"Mako?" Sora said confused on where she might've come from.

"Look at what you've gone and done to Ryuko's uniform, that's the only piece of clothing she has. Do you have any idea what it's like to have only one set of clothes?" Mako asked. "How that even fe- ahgg!" Mako cried out as Tsumugu moved a little to the side and Mako slided into the wall.

"Who invited the cleaning lady?" Tsumugu asked weirded out by Mako.

"She does that sometimes." Sora said.

***Haulleuh***

"Ryuko loves her uniform more than anything on the planet, except maybe Sora." Mako started ranting with her face bleeding.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Ryuko yelled at the same time.

"She's always talking and whispering to it,it's creepy but it's true!" Mako claimed while eating an egg yolk. "In fact, my whole family is creeped out by it! But it's cool, it's what a person does when they only have one set of clothes. And if you take away the clothes of a person whose like that, it's the same as taking away their bestest friend!" Mako said while grabbing Senketsu while bending over way backwards. "So give it back,because this uniform, Yes! This uniform is her friend!"

"People and clothing can't communicate, it's impossible for them to be friends." Tsumugu said.

**(Music:Friends in my hearts)**

"No it's not! Up until now, the friends I had were the ones in my head. But then I met Sora and Ryuko, and I finally had some real ones. So if Ryuko can be my friend she can be friends with clothes too! That's why, it's not impossible!" Mako cried out as she pulled Senketsu free from the needles and gave him back to Ryuko. "Shame on you Ryuko, you have to take better care of your friend."

"Thank you..Mako.." Ryuko thanked her as she took Senketsu and held him close to her.

"Welp, I better get back to cleaning. I got busted sleeping in class again." Mako said as she strolled out the door. "Buh-Bye!"

**(Music stops)**

"Okay that happened, now where we? Right, hand the kamui over." Tsumugu ordered.

"That's not happening while I'm here!" Sora reminded the man of his presence.

"You seriously think I don't have a backup plan, do ya kid?" Tsumugu said reaching for his grenades again.

"The only way your gonna get him, is if you kill me!" Ryuko dared while giving Tsumugu a nasty glare.

"Fine then.." Tsumugu responded as he was about to pull out his grenades until Senketsu suddenly appeared in front of him grabbing his arm and pulled his face into his.

"**Don't you touch her. If you do, me and him will make you pay!" ** Senketsu threatened and made Tsumugu gasp in surprise and saw that Senketsu was still in Ryuko's arms motionless.

"It..talked?" Tsumugu questioned which Sora heard, apparently Senketsu talked to the man, but Sora didn't hear him for some reason.

"Well that was disappointing." A familiar voice caught everyone in the bathroom attention to see Nonon and her band had arrived.

**(Music:Nonon's theme)**

"Oh come on! Don't you give up?" Sora asked turning to face her and getting into his battle stance.

"Come on spikes, you honestly didn't believe I'd give up on you that easily, did ya? Now turn yourself over you traitor and give up the kamui, you've already worn yourself out." Nonon demanded.

"Guess again Nonon, I still get enough in me for another fight!" Sora said.

"I told you to call me Jakuzure!" Nonon said gritting her teeth. "Now do yourselves a favor and give yourselves up!"

"Give up the kamui? Woman,there are two things you need to know. One:You people aren't gonna catch me. Two: I'll never hand them over to you!" Tsumugu claimed as his vest inflated and pink smoke exploded from it.

"You can't escape!" Nonon said as a band member blew into her tuba and a gust of wind blew the smoke away to reveal the three of them already got away which made Nonon's eye twitch. "SON OF A BITCH! SPIKES GOT AWAY AGAIN!" Nonon yelled as she threw her baton on the ground and started stomping on it and her band members took a few steps away from her.

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"That's the angriest I've seen her in awhile." Sanageyama said while he, the rest of the elite four and Satsuki watched her temper tantrum on the screen.

"What's the status on the anti uniform guerrilla's combat data?" Satsuki asked Inumuta.

"I've completed the analyses and found a pattern." He answered.

"Excellent, I'm glad Jakuzure understood my intentions. Don't forget to thank her for it." Satsuki said. "Also, what is the progress on Sora's data?"

"Proceeding quite well in fact. But we won't get anymore unless he transforms into a form we haven't seen yet." Inumuta brought up.

"He will. It's only a matter of time." Satsuki said.

* * *

**(Aikuro's apartment)**

Ryuko slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see she was in Aikuro's apartment and was resting on his couch and saw Sora was sleeping on a chair facing her.

"Sora?" Ryuko asked drowsy and Sora woke up.

"Oh,Ryuko! You're up, that's great." Sora said with relief.

"Yeah,but what about...Senketsu!" Ryuko said with realization as she shot up the couch thinking the gunman had taken the kamui.

"**I'm here." **Senketsu said getting Ryuko's attention as she looked down to see she was wearing him.

"Ah, thank god." She sighed with relief.

"**Naturally, we can thank that stranger."** Senketsu said.

"Oh yeah, hey Sora what happened? Did you bring us here?" Ryuko asked.

"Actually no. When the smoke went up and it died down, we were here and you were resting. I was ready to fight him incase he'd tried to take Senketsu, but instead he just left though the window without saying anything." Sora explained.

"Damn it! I can't believe I got my ass handed to me like that! Ahh!" Ryuko grunted as she held her bruises. "At least you scared the perv off."

"**Take a rest Ryuko, we're both in tatters." **Senketsu referred to their weakened states.

"Yeah, let's take it easy for the rest of the day." Sora agreed.

"Sure." Ryuko said as she laid back again. "Hey Senketsu. I don't know how, but we need to get even stronger. I mean, we can get stronger but only when we're together."

"**You said I was just a piece of clothing, remember?" **Senketsu reminded her.

"That's not what you are, your my friend." Ryuko said which surprised Senketsu and made Sora smile.

"**Your friend?" **Senketsu asked.

"Yeah of course." Ryuko said with a smile. "Hey Sora? Can we grab those ice creams you like so much?"

"Of course. Let's grab Mako too." Sora said as he got up.

"**You should slow down on those things." **Senketsu advised.

"Hey! Why are you still reading my BMI? I thought we were friends?" Ryuko argued with him again.

"**Yes, but you still need to lose some weight." **Senketsu nagged.

"I need to lose-Okay, back off man!"

* * *

**(Honnou city highway)**

"Thanks a lot for getting Matoi and Sora out of that jam." Aikuro thanked Tsumugu as he lit a cigarette for the gunman while he was sitting on his motorcycle wearing his damaged vest. "I guess your debt is paid in full."

"Whatever. Anyway you were right about the kid, he's not like the old bastard and the masked freak that we met all those years ago, he's too good a kid. But he still might have something to do with them." Tsumugu said as he took a puff of his cigarette. "Also I feel like your keeping something from me."

"Nothing gets past you. Before Dr Matoi was killed, he was working on a side project." Aikuro admitted.

"Other then the kamui?" Tsumugu asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was visiting his place once to check on him and the kamui's progress and I noticed a book at his side that I could only make half the title of:The age of fairy tales." Aikuro said.

**(Music:Case of the foretellers)**

"I heard about stories like that. Apparently the world was once like that of fairy tales and there were multiple stories about that time." Tsumugu said.

"Yes, and apparently Dr Matoi was focused on a particular verse of those stories and when I tried asking him about it, he didn't give me much." Aikuro said. "From what he did tell me, A woman in a black robe and her overweight underling were asking Ragyo Kiryuin about a black box. She told them she knew nothing, but Dr Matoi caught wind of it and tried finding this black box himself."

"And you think this box has something to do with these keys the kid and those two have." Aikuro guessed.

"Yes, but unfortunately since the doctor is dead I don't know if he succeeded in this research so tomorrow I'm heading the Matoi manor to clean out the basement and find anything on this box." Aikuro explained.

"Matoi will return there to search for answers, and she sees nothing is there it will raise questions for her and the boy. And holding back the answers will frustrate her until the kamui turns her anger into a ugly mess." Tsumugu said.

"I thought you were letting her go?" Aikuro asked.

"There are two things you need to know,one:I'm only giving her a chance." Tsumugu said as he took another puff of his cigarette. "Two:If things start going south, I'll be back to rip it off her even if the kid gets in my way again."

* * *

**(Honnouji academy walls)**

**(Music:Kh 1.5 at dusk I will think of you)**

Sora, Ryuko, and Mako were sitting on their spot atop of the academy walls eating sea salt ice cream and watching the sunset even though Mako was more focused on her ice cream.

"Hey Sora, sorry about not listening to you today. You're right, we should've had a plan first." Ryuko apologized.

"It's alright Ryuko, next time we'll be ready for that guy if he comes back." Sora said.

"While we wait, I'm digging dirt off of this guy." Ryuko said with a smirk.

"How? We don't even know this guy's name." Sora asked.

"I got an informant that's keeping taps on him in the city and is gonna come back to me when he's got it, and when he does I think your gonna be just as pissed when my little hunch is proven." Ryuko said.

"Hey Ryuko, didn't you want to ask Sora something?" Mako asked even though Ryuko didn't remembered talking to her about it.

"**Yes, that's right. I think this a good time to talk to him." **Senketsu said.

"Talk about what?" Sora asked.

"*Sigh* Well alright." Ryuko signed thinking about the dreams she was having about him, but instead something else came to mind. "Think you can train me to become stronger?" She asked which surprised Sora and Senketsu.

"Well,um okay. Never taught anyone before though." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe just a few things, like throwing those fireballs around and stuff." Ryuko said.

"Teach you some magic? Sure." Sora said as he took a bite of his ice cream. During all this Senketsu was deep in thought.

"**(Why didn't you ask what you really wanted to say Ryuko? Why are you worried?")**

* * *

**Abilities learned**

**(Ryuko)Dashing thrust: Ryuko dashes forward and slams the scissor blade into enemies.**

**Journal update**

**Tsumugu: A gunman in the same organization as Aikuro that opposes the Kiryuins. After a horrible accident involving his sister,Tsumugu holds a grudge against everything life fibers including kamuis and won't rest until they are all destroyed. **

****Kinue: Tsumugu's sister who died during an experiment on a prototype kamui and the reason why Tsumugu hates life fibers. ****


	8. The eyes have it

**Chapter 8: The "eyes" have it**

**(Aikuro's apartment)**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy! Don't do anything hasty!" Aikuro begged as Ryuko held her scissor blade in front of his face. "S-say Sora, think you can get her to calm down?

"I don't see anything." Sora said as he played classic kingdom on the gummi phone while he let Ryuko interrogated Aikuro since he was also angry about what he learned about Aikuro's connection to the gunman that went after Ryuko and Senketsu yesterday.

"I get the feeling we're getting played here." Ryuko said as she inched the scissor blade closer to the spy's face. "So why don't you tell us what the deal is with you and mr mohawk!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Aikuro lied even though he was sweating like crazy.

"You totally know and we got proof!" Ryuko claimed as she pulled out a photo of Aikuro with his disguise down talking to Tsumugu at the bar. "See? Who's that? Oh snap! It's you and mr mohawk!"

"Where did you get that?" Aikuro asked realizing he was caught in his lie.

"After almost getting killed by that guy, I asked Mataro to snoop around and find out about him. That kid is pretty connected around here and he found pics of that guy at a bar with someone who looks a lot like you! That explains why he brought me and Sora back to your place." Ryuko said as she held Aikuro even closer to the tip of the scissor blade. "Now you got five seconds to tell us what your up to or else!"

"Oh come on now! I telling you the truth about not knowing about this man, we were just have a conversion and we never met before that night!" Aikuro tried to lie again.

"That it! Ryuko,let me take it from here!" Sora said as he approached.

"You got a way to make him talk?" Ryuko asked as she let go of Aikuro.

"Not me." Sora said as he pulled out a charm of some sort and it started glowing until sort of blue koala creature came out of the light and landed on the floor and examined his surroundings.

"What the hell is that?! Some sort of dog?!" Ryuko questioned a little bit freaked out.

"Stitch, could you.." Sora said as he whispered something into Stitch's ear which he gave a devilish smile at and jumped in front of Aikuro.

"Uh..hello?" Aikuro asked

"Meega nala kweesta! HAHAHAHA!" Stitch laughed as he pulled two blasters out of nowhere and started shooting green energy bolts that blasted through the walls which can be seen from outside.

"ALRIGHT! I GIVE! Aikuro begged as he held his hands in the air as Stitch stopped shooting.

"Hahahaha!" Stitch laughed as he pointed at the man.

"Good work buddy." Sora said as he dismissed the creature and Ryuko came up from behind the couch slightly terrified at what something so small could do.

"**What a dreadful little creature!" **Senketsu said as Aikuro flipped his hair back and removed his glasses.

**(Music:Aikuro's theme)**

"The plan was to make the bond between you and Senketsu even stronger. The man's name is Tsumugu kinagase. And yes, the two of us are working together, you stood up to him like a champ and now you and Senketsu are true partners!" Aikuro exclaimed as he took his shirt off and his nipples started glowing much to Sora and Ryuko's horror while he got in Ryuko's personal space. "Now that Satsuki Kiryuin has a kamui, we thought the best way to get you ready for her was to put you to the test!"

"So after all that double talking and nipple flashing, you were lying to us!" Ryuko yelled as she pushed the handle of her scissor into Aikuro's face to keep him away.

"Uh huh.." Aikuro mumbled.

"How could you let this happen?" Sora asked angrily. "He was gonna go through me and Ryuko just to get to Senketsu."

"Yes, I must apologize but I did try to convince him to not go after the kamui, but Tsumugu has some personal history that compelled him to destroy Senketsu." The spy explained.

"Just who are you people,huh? I thought you guys wanted to take the Kiryuins down. Didn't you say you needed Senketsu for that?" Ryuko asked. "What are life fibers? What was my dad researching? Who are you?!"

"Don't get so worked up. I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know, I just have to be sure I can trust you first, especially you Sora." Aikuro said

"Huh? Wait why?" Sora asked confused.

"I just said I'll tell you in time." Aikuro said when suddenly Ryuko grabbed him by his tie.

"Start talking or I'll have Sora call his dog thing again." Ryuko threatened which made the spy sweat.

"Nudist...Beach." Aikuro said which echoed.

"Say what?" Ryuko asked confused.

"Where did that echo come from?" Sora asked even more confused as he looked around.

"We call ourselves...Nudist beach!" Aikuro said which echoed yet again as the window curtains started fluttering for no reason.

"Who the hell is we?" Ryuko asked getting annoyed.

"The organization I belong to. Nudist..BEEEEAACCCCCHHH!" He said once more with enthusiasm.

"Okay..I think it's time to go." Sora said as he decided he had enough of the stipper for today.

"Same here, Should've known I wouldn't get a straight answer." Ryuko said with disappointment as she turned to leave with Sora.

"But I'm telling the truth." Aikuro calmied.

"Yeah whatever, I'll keep fighting and getting stronger just like you want. Come on Sora, let's get out of here." Ryuko said as she and Sora left.

"But that's really what we're called, oh well it worked rather way." Aikuro said. "I guess I should get to Dr Matoi's manor and clear out his basement and find out about that black box he was researching." He planned as a wooden board fell from the ceiling where Stitch was shooting. "And someone who can help me fix this mess."

* * *

**(Academy research lab)**

"Huh, that's a lot more life fibers then usual Iori, what does lady Satsuki want to do with them?" Sanageyama asked.

"She wants to mass produce goku uniforms, what else could she want this for?" Iori said sarcastically as they looked over large balls of glowing red yarn that was really life fibers.

"Weird, everytime we suggested upping the numbers of people in two star uniforms lady Satsuki shut the idea down every time." Sanageyama said.

"That's because by increasing the number of club presidents, we risk lowering the quality of the uniforms. It's a concern I share with lady Satsuki." Iori explained.

"With the recent increase of club presidents, I'd say she changed her mind. But I'm not surprised, Sora and Ryuko Matoi's arrivals have changed everything in a big way." Inumuta said.

"You said it. But I know Matoi is a big problem when it comes to that, but what about Sora? He doesn't destroy the goku uniforms." Sanageyama pondered.

"He might as well." Iori spoke up. "There is something about his power that can permanently damage life fibers,stopping me from repairing the uniforms when the club presidents and members come to me."

"Whoa, for real?" Sanageyama said surprised.

"On top of Sora, we got lady Satsuki and Matoi's kamuis. Two people who can wear them and survive, but three people with that much power." Inumuta said with interest.

"Never thought I'd see you get your mind blown." Sanageyama observed.

"That's the thing about this place, each day is more fascinating than the last." Inumuta admitted.

"You got a point there. I came here because I hear this is the place where a guy like me can cut loose. And now that Sora and Matoi are here I have something to cut loose on!" Sanageyama said excited as he went to leave the room.

"Easy does it Sanageyama. Lady Satsuki gave explicit orders that the elite four do nothing but watch." Inumuta reminded.

"Oh, she did? Huh…"

* * *

**(Satsuki's penthouse)**

As the water from her shower fell on her,Satsuki held herself up with her arm on the shower wall and watched the dark aura waving off her arm and then concentrated to make the aura disappear.

"I wasn't prepared for that..I will not fall that low to rely on a vile power." Satsuki said to herself as she stepped out of the shower with her bathrobe on and sat on her chair and watched Junketsu struggle behind the glass it was confined in.

"Try not to over exert yourself miss." Soroi advised as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Not to worry,it is the path I've chosen." Satsuki said as she took a sip of her tea even though the dark power that she was suppressing is not part of her plan and sensed a presence behind her chair. "Did you think you can sneak up behind me Sanageyama?" She asked since Sanageyama was right behind her to talk to her.

"Wasn't sneaking,did you think I was gonna attack or something?" He asked. "I know you would kill me with that teacup before I could even draw my sword."

"What do you want then?" She asked.

"Let me fight Matoi and then Sora." Sanageyama offered.

"I thought you would want to fight Sora first." Satsuki pointed out.

"Yeah, but with Matoi around I gotta work my way up the ladder to prove myself worthy. You know I gotta fight everyone powerful on my radar." Sanageyama said.

"You the same as you were three years ago." Satsuki said.

* * *

**(Flashback:three years ago)**

A younger Satsuki along with Nonon,Gamagori,and Inumuta were standing in a large large standing a distance from an army of students led by a younger Sanageyama with his wooden sword over his shoulder.

"One against five hundred eh? What happens next will determine if Satsuki Kiryuin is worthy to lead us." Inumuta said.

"It's just my option, but you better start practicing your bowing." Nonon said all smug while Gamagori nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm Uzu Sanageyama, of the northern kanto gang." Sanageyama announced. "I have to say you got a lot of guts to pick a fight with me, Kiryuin."

"I have no intention of fighting you. But I'm ordering your surren-" Satsuki cut herself off when she felt a presence behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked when a man wearing a black coat with long silvery and spiky hair with orange eyes appeared behind her.

**(Music:organization XIII)**

"Where the hell did that guy come from?" Sanageyama asked

"Can I not see my star pupil achieve her latest victory?" The man said with a nearly emotionless and calm voice. "Don't worry, I have no intention of interfering."

"Thank you master Xemnas. Even though you are clearly here to report back to my mother,I'm honored that you came to see these fools surrender." Satsuki said.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR MESSING WITH?!" One of the gang members yelled out as the other hundreds of thugs charged at Satsuki when she suddenly gave a fierce stare that created an unseen force that blew the hundreds of her enemies away.

"So that man is lady Satsuki's mentor?" Gamagori asked.

"I guess so. I knew she learned her incredible skills from somewhere, but even I haven't seen this guy before today." Nonon admitted since she knew Satsuki since childhood. "Hey doggy, don't like to collect data or something? Can you tell us something about him?"

"Of course,why not." Inumuta said as he pulled out his Pda and started taping at it until it suddenly staticing even he tried recording Xemnas's data. "What the?" He whispered to himself confused since that never happened to him before.

"That was the chi technique wasn't it? Not bad for a girl, got any other tricks up your sleeve?" Sanageyama said as he ran forward and jumped into the air to bring his sword down on her.

"I can see all your moves, before you even make them!" He yelled as Satsuki held her sheathed sword in a thrusting motion that missed Sanageyama as he landed behind her and next to Xemnas.

(Not bad, this world has interesting warriors with strong if I cannot find any worthy vessels, this place can provide the perfect candidates.) Xemnas thought to himself as he watched.

"Now your mine!" Sanageyama yelled out as he raised his wooden sword to deliver a finishing blow.

"Did you think you could sneak up behind me?" Satsuki said without even opening her eyes as she rammed her sword behind her into Sanageyama's stomach and making him release air and spit from his mouth as he fell to his knees in defeat.

"Join me." Satsuki said as Sanageyama looked up to her. "I will give you an arena where you can unleash your strength on the world. Come with me to honnouji academy."

"Excellent Satsuki, your are proving yourself a fine warrior." Xemnas said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and a black and white thorn came out of his hand and into Satsuki which she hadn't noticed. (When she puts on that uniform one day, darkness will start to stir in her heart and become Ragyo's puppet should Satsuki try to revolt.)

"And now I can proceed with the next phase of my ambition now that I have my elite four." Satsuki said referring to Nonon, Gamagori, Inumuta, and now Sanageyama. "But what about you,master?"

"Unfortunately for now,I must talk my leave. However I believe we will meet again." Xemnas said as he turned to walk away.

"Does you leaving have something to do with this organization of yours?" Satsuki asked which made Xemnas stop.

"And how tell, how do you know about that?" He asked.

"I overheard you and my mother talking about it." She answered.

"Yes, It is the reason I must leave. I am searching for thirteen people who are lost and seeking answers and have nowhere to go, however I will bring about a brand new world for them." Xemnas said as he continued to walk away and then looked back to see Satsuki offer her hand to Sanageyama which he took. "One heart..at a time." He said to himself and disappeared into a dark corridor once he was out of view.

* * *

**(Present day)**

"What happened to your teacher anyway?" Sanageyama asked.

"The last time I've seen him was a few months ago along with my original mentor. A man named Xehanort." Satsuki answered.

"You had another teacher?" Sanageyama questioned.

"Yes,Xehanort may have been elderly but he is a master swordsman. He was teaching me everything I know as a favor after asking my mother for help on a project until he vanished about eleven years ago. And then when he reappeared Xehanort explained that there were circumstances that prevented him from continuing teaching me so he had Xemnas continue for him. However, the strange thing is Xehanort didn't aged a day since I last saw him." Satsuki said.

"That is weird. Anyway,I'm grateful you brought me here for giving me a place to bust some heads but the new girl, all I'm asking for is a chance to test her skills out with my sword." He said.

"You know the price of failure,if you lose to her or Sora." Satsuki warned him.

"Don't worry about that,I got special eyes remember? I can't lose to them." Sanageyama said as he pointed towards his eyes and then suddenly Satsuki smashed her teacup and lunged at him with the broken handle but was blocked by Sanageyama's wooden sword at a quick speed.

"Nicely blocked." Satsuki complimented him.

"Thanks for noticing,guess I'm finally strong enough to beat your middle school self." He said as Satsuki got back into her chair. "That's exactly how you moved three years ago, bet you were holding back just now."

"Do as you wish, see what happens." She said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And when I win, maybe we could have tea or something" Sanageyama said as he walked out of the room.

"Sorry about the cup Soroi." Satsuki apologize to her butler as he cleaned the teacup's broken pieces.

"Oh not at all miss. It is a shame though, it was your favorite." Soroi said.

"Please make a fresh pot for me." She asked.

**(Music:Disquieting)**

"At once miss." The butler said when suddenly Satsuki's phone rang and he answered. "This is the office of the student council president of honnouji academy." Soroi answered and was surprised by the voice on the other end of the line.

"Y-yes Ma'am,one moment." Soroi said as he brought the phone to Satsuki. "It is mistress Ragyo!"

"This is Satsuki." She answered.

"What's this about you putting on your wedding dress?" The voice of a woman asked over the phone.

"Hello mother,if you are looking answers for that I will explain my actions." Satsuki said and then turned her attention to her book about the keyblade war that was sitting on the table in front of her. "While we are talking, I suppose I should tell you now. The legend from my childhood is true." She said and then there was a moment of silence on the other side of the line.

"Really? Tell me more dear."

* * *

**(Outside the school gates)**

**(Music:Kh3 working together)**

"Fire!" Sora yelled out as he shot a firaga spell at a neoshadow and set it ablaze and destroying it while Ryuko was taking on a group of soldier heartless. "Ryuko, give a try!"

"Alright then." Ryuko said as she knocked a soldier with her scissor and then pointed it at another. "Uh..Fire?" Ryuko said when the tip of her weapon glowed orange for a moment and then exploded in front of her in a backfire covering her and Senketsu in soot.

"**Hey! Watch it Ryuko! That could ruin my fabric!" **Senketsu complained.

"Sorry." Ryuko apologized as she shook the soot off of them and decided to take on the heartless the old fashioned way by cutting them down while Sora dealt with his half of the heartless until there were none left.

**(Music:Kh3 the afternoon streets)**

"That was you idea of training me?" Ryuko asked as she shrunk her scissor blade and put it in her pouch.

"Yeah sorry, best I could think of. I never really taught anyone before." Sora said as he dismissed his keyblade and they started walking. "The only time I had for real training was with this trainer named Phil and I could only train with him when I had the place and time."

"Well I'm guessing he did a good job. Your the strongest guy I know." Ryuko said.

"Well I lost my powers a few times and there's a couple of friends of mine who are definitely stronger than me." Sora said.

"Whoa! Really?" Ryuko said with surprise.

"Yeah. There's my best friend Riku, and then there's Aqua, there both keyblade masters." Sora explained.

"You mean there more guys like you?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, there's at least ten of us." Sora said as they walked towards the school entrance and noticed a sign written by Sanageyama that said he was waiting in the kendo club dojo for them.

"Look at that, we're being called out." Ryuko said.

"I'm surprised Uzu hasn't done this sooner. When I was working for Satsuki He always said how bad he wanted to fight me." Sora said.

"Well then, let's give him what he wants." Ryuko said as she smashed her fist into her hand.

* * *

**(Dojo)**

The entire student body including Mako had gathered in the large dojo where Sanageyama was standing in the center waiting for Sora and Ryuko while the rest of the elite four was watching from above in a skybox.

"I can't believe the monkey gets first crack! I wanted to be the one to bring down spikes!" Nonon complained.

"Where's lady Satsuki?" Inumuta asked.

"She's out on business. Said she didn't need to see the fight to know the outcome." Gamagori explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nonon asked. Meanwhile back down below, the dojo doors opened up to reveal Sora and Ryuko had arrived.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Sanageyama said.

"We were called out by one of the elite four. We had to come to this party!" Ryuko said.

"Guess your getting that fight Uzu! Let's go-"

"HOLD IT!" Sanageyama yelled out which stopped Sora from summoning his keyblade. "As much as I want to fight you now Sora, I can't yet. I gotta work my way up the ladder by defeating Matoi first, and only then would I be worthy of fighting you!"

"Didn't expect that." Sora said.

"Fine then,sit back Sora. Guess I'll take him down by myself!" Ryuko said.

"Now that's the spirit. Come on then,let's do this!" Sanageyama called out as the stars on his uniform's collar glowed and he was enveloped in a green light and when it died down Sanageyama was wearing a large dark green suit of armor that looked like a kendo suit. "Three star goku uniform:Blade regalia! Kamuis aren't the only thing that can transform."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now it's my turn!" Ryuko said as she pulled the pin on her glove and a red light enveloped her turning Senketsu into his transformed selve. "Life fiber synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

**(Music:Kh 2.5 the 13th struggle)**

Ryuko made the first move by jumping into the air and slashed her scissor blade on Sanageyama which seemily hit when his armor split in half, but then suddenly vanished into mist much to Ryuko's confusion and then saw he had reappeared behind her.

"Come here!" She yelled out in anger as she swung her scissor blade wildly at Sanageyama but to no avail as he dodged each and every swing and then a wooden sword shot out of Sanageyama's gauntlet and struck Ryuko in her torso sending her flying.

"Your moves are predictable." Sanageyama insulted which made Ryuko angry as she got up.

"We're going full speed on him Senketsu!" Ryuko said.

"**Gotcha!" **Senketsu understood as he allowed Ryuko to move at lighting fast speed and ran circles around Sanageyama. But suddenly he ran at the same speed and used his wooden sword to strike Ryuko on the head.

"You can't dodge my blade, no matter how fast you are." He bragged as he continued pummeled Ryuko on the head and then knocked her away again. "Wanna know why? I'll show you! Tengantsu!" Sanageyama yelled out as his eyes started moving like crazy.

"That's just not right." Sora said grossed out by Sanageyama's eyes.

"With these eyes, I can see any move you make before you make them!" Sanageyama explained.

"You can what?!" Ryuko asked confused.

"He can read your every move!" Sora realized.

"Sora's got that right,and Sanageyama's goku uniform can amplify the tengantsu greatly." Inumuta explained.

"Oh neat, the monkey is a sync to win with his new trick." Nonon said with amusement.

"Maybe that's why lady Satsuki decided she didn't need to be here. Still.." Gamagori said as he stopped to think. Back below, Ryuko was fending off Sanageyama's brutal barrage of swings from his wooden sword.

"**Steady Ryuko Steady." **Senketsu advised.

"I'm trying, but it's all I can do to block this guy!" Ryuko said as she held up her defense.

"Hey Sora? Aren't you gonna help Ryuko?" Mako asked.

"I wish I could, but.." Sora said as he looked to the one star students that came out of nowhere since the fight began no doubt to get in Sora's way should he decide to help.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle this!" Sanageyama said he reached into the canisters on his back and placed wooden swords each of his fingers and started spinning his hands like drills and started pummeling Ryuko multiple times until she fell to the ground. "Oh come! Is that it?" He asked disappointed but was surprised to see Ryuko getting back up.

"That's more like it."

"Senketsu,I need you to do me a solid here." Ryuko said as she started whispering something to the kamui.

"**Understood. It's our only chance." **Senketsu agreed to Ryuko's plan while Sanageyama powered up his drill arms again and charged at Ryuko which she swung her scissor blade at, but unfortunately the force of his attack knocked the scissor out of Ryuko's hands and cut a part of Senketsu's eye patch.

"Oh my god!" Mako cried out.

"Oh no!" Sora yelled out.

"Your mine!" Sanageyama yelled when suddenly the broken off piece of Senketsu split into smaller pieces that attached to Sanageyama's helmet. "What the?! I can't see! My eyes!" He screamed as he tried to get the pieces off of his eyes.

"Here we go!" Ryuko called as she switched her scissor blade into decapitation mode.

"Finishing move! Sen-i-soshitsu!" She yelled out as she sliced apart Sanageyama's goku uniform leaving him with no clothes on and Senketsu absorbed the uniforms life fibers and reattached his severed piece.

"Oh bummer, he up and lost." Nonon said without any surprise.

"And now we now why lady Satsuki said she didn't need to be here." Inumuta said.

"You did Ryuko! You did it! You beat one of the elite four! Mako praised Ryuko.

"That was awesome!" Sora said as he high fived Ryuko while Sanageyama got back up.

"I'm not done with you yet! I'll fight you naked! Come oh Matoi And you, Stop staring at me!" Sanageyama said as he looked at Mako.

"So little.." She said when suddenly Gamagori's whips struck Sanageyama all over his body leaving he heavily bruised as he fell to his knees.

"YOUR PATHETIC SANAGEYAMA!" Gamagori yelled from the skybox. "YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE ELITE FOUR!

"One down,three to go." Ryuko said as she turned to leave the dojo with Mako when suddenly she saw Sora was looking at the defeated Sanageyama. "Aren't you coming Sora?"

"Uh,yeah I'll catch up with you guys in moment." Sora said as Ryuko and Mako left and he walked towards Sanageyama.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sanageyama yelled as he heard Sora approached.

"I'm sorry this happened you Uzu. I gotta say, I think was looking forward to fighting you. Your obviously a guy who enjoys a fair fight and I gotta respect that." Sora said.

"That means nothing now. I failed and now I have nothing." Sanageyama said as he continued to look at the ground.

"Well, You lost because you got overconfident in those eyes of yours. You can't rely on them alone." Sora said which gave Sanageyama an idea as he lifted his head up.

"Of course...Thank you Sora,I properly know how to redeem myself." Sanageyama said as he got and made Sora backup since Sanageyama was still naked.

"You can thank me by putting some pants on!" Sora as Sanageyama walked away and realize that there was something about what he said about redeeming himself.

"Why do I feel like I just messed up."

* * *

**(Top of Academy walls)**

**(Music: Kh 1.5 at dusk I will think of you)**

"Here you guys go, it's on me." Ryuko said as she passed the sea salt ice cream to Sora and Mako and she sat in her spot. "And Senketsu for a great job today, your gonna get a good ironing later."

"**Sounds excellent,When I get ironed it feels like the wrinkles in my body melt away and All My life fibers line up one by one." **Senketsu said.

"I believe that plan to blind Sanageyama actually worked." Ryuko admitted to winging her plan.

"**Cutting me was rather painful though." **Senketsu said as he stretched out the part of him where he cut and wiggled it.

"Sorry about that." Ryuko apologized.

"I doubt we're gonna take out the rest of the elite four by finding some weakness to exploit though." Sora spoke up. "We gonna have to get stronger to take them on."

"Yeah, but maybe we'll get strong enough so only one of us can take them on each." Ryuko bragged as she took a bite out of her ice cream.

"But we definitely have to take on Satsuki together." Sora pointed out.

"**He's right Ryuko. Your best shot at defeating her is to work together." **Senketsu advised.

"Yeah you got a point,She's crazy strong and we almost had her until I ran out of steam." Ryuko said.

"Hopefully we can beat her and find out what happened to your father." Sora said. (And maybe if I'm lucky, Satsuki has something to say about Kairi.)

"Yeah,I'm close Satsuki Kiryuin just you wait!"

* * *

**(Sewing club lab)**

Iori heard the loud lightning from outside from the storm as he typed away on his computer on his latest project which happened to be on Sora.

"Hmm, Just as I theorized Sora's keyblade can damage the life fibers to a point where they can't be repaired. Could he be the key to lady Satsuki's plan? I need more data on him first, which means he needs to transform into forms we haven't seen yet." Iori said to himself and then he suddenly heard the door to the lab open which put him on guard. "Who's there?" He demanded and was surprised to see it was Sanageyama.

"Iori, I need a favor to ask of you." Sanageyama said.

"Sanageyama your no longer a part of the elite four, if your asking for a new uniform forget it. Lady Satsuki won't allow that."Iori said.

"It's not about a new uniform, this is Something personal." He said.

"Very well, what is it?" Iori asked with raised eyebrow.

"I need you to sew my eyes shut."

* * *

**(Rooftop landing platform)**

"I trust your mother wasn't too upset." Soroi wondered as he and Satsuki walked away from the helicopter with umbrellas in both their hands for the rain.

"When I explained why I took Junketsu out she seemed fine, so you need not to worry." Satsuki assured her butler.

"What about young master Sora? Didn't mistress Ragyo ask about him?" Soroi asked.

"Surprisingly no, even with what I told her over the phone she didn't ask anything else in person." Satsuki said and then noticed Sanageyama kneeling in the rain while he was waiting for her. "I have no time for losers Sanageyama."

"I admit, my eyesight made me cocky but if you give me another chance milady I swear I can beat Matoi and even Sora!" He begged.

"How pathetic, I have no use for subordinates who lack resolve." Satsuki said as she turned to leave.

"I have resolve..and here's proof!" Sanageyama said as he lifted his head up showed Satsuki what he had done to himself which caught her attention.

"So you have."

* * *

**(Music:Kh 1.5 treasured memories)**

***Static***

"As the keybearer,you must already know." A middle aged man with a fishtail,crown and a trident said to Sora who also had a fishtail and they seemed to be floating in the air. "One must meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

***Static* **

"So many places I want to see...I know I'll get there someday." A red haired girl around Sora's age with a fishtail as well said as she looked out a hole above her.

***Static***

Sora who looked like his normal self again along with Donald and Goofy were standing in front of a young muscle bound man and a short pudgy man with goat horns and legs while he read a piece of paper.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes." He read.

"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald interrupted.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." The goat man scolded.

***Static***

"I...I wish...for your freedom genie!" A young man wearing a fez hat said which caught a large blue man by surprise.

"Al!" The blue man said as swirling whirlwind surrounded the lower half of his body where a tail was until it was replaced by a pair of legs and the gold bracelets on his arms disappeared.

***Static***

"Sally,why didn't I listen to you?" A skeleton man said as he hung his head in shame.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for halloween." A girl with many stitches took his hands in hers. "Next time, we'll do it together."

***Static***

"Power!" Sora yelled out as he slammed the keyblade into the ground and smoke surrounded it where a small red dragon came out of it and stood on his head.

"I am Mushu." The dragon introduced himself.

***Static***

"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the keyblade?" Sora's friend Riku asked while they were in some sort of squishy and purple area.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora asked with surprise. "Did you find her?"

***Static***

Sora,Donald,Goofy and a young boy in green were standing on the balcony of a pirate ship while Sora was looking over the side of it.

"I still can't believe it." Sora said as he perked his head up. "I really flew. Wait till I tell Kai-

***Static***

I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."

***Static***

"I'm searching,too." Sora said to a man with blond hair that was spiker then him.

""For your light? Don't lose sight of it." The man advised.

***Static***

"Sora,where are you going?" A small piglet asked while Sora walked to the edge of a hill under the moonlight.

"I'm gonna look for my friends. They're waiting for me." Sora said as a yellow bear wearing a red shirt waved goodbye.

***Static***

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked Riku back on the pirate ship.

"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her." Riku answered as he stepped aside to reveal a girl whose face couldn't be seen.

***Static***

Sora was now flying in the air while pointing his keyblade in front of him and a beam of light came out of it and into another keyhole that was on the side of a clock tower. And then his vision changed to Riku with his arms crossed and then the girl whose face could still not be seen but it could be seen clearer than before.

* * *

The sounds of many trains could be heard in a town with a large clock tower with a beautiful sunset that shined on three individuals that were talking in the plaza in front of the clock tower.

"So..I guess we're gonna do this." A red haired young man said rubbing the back of his head. "We're gonna separate again."

"At least we know we'll see each other again Axel, don't worry." A black haired girl assured him.

"Besides, we all owe Sora for making it possible to see each again." A blond young man said. "If if were someone else messing their friend like he is, he would help them the same way."

"I guess you're right. It's the least we owe him. Besides, I promised myself that I keep an eye out for Kairi and..look how that ended, the old coot got her." The man said Axel said with shame.

"Don't beat yourself up Axel." The girl said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Xion were right there too ya know. No one could've expected Xemnas to grab her. Besides, it's like Xion said, Kairi could still be sav-" The blond boy stopped himself when he felt something and started looking around.

"Roxas?" Axel asked and then noticed Xion was also looking around. "You too Xion?"

"You feel that?" Roxas asked Xion.

"Yes, someone's watching us." Xion answered.

"Say what?" Axel asked confused.

* * *

Ryuko found herself in an area where there was nothing but a pitch black void and the only thing she could make out were the blond boy and the black haired girl she saw talking a moment ago.

"Who are you?" Ryuko asked which got their attention.

"Who's that with you?" Roxas asked changing the subject.

"What?!" She asked as she turned around.

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence)**

"Huh?!" Ryuko said as she jolted up into the air from where she was sleeping and looked around to see she was in the Mankanshoku bedroom and looked up to see Senketsu on his hook.

"**Ryuko, is something wrong?" **The uniform asked.

"Uh..yeah, I'm fine weird dream." She said as she rubbed the back of her head and realized something. "Hey, didn't anyone wake me up?"

"**It saturday, there's no school today. Mako's family wanted to let you rest and Sora went out to patrol for those dark creatures." **Senketsu explained.

"Awesome, a day off for once. Hopefully no stupid clubs come here to kill me and Sora." Ryuko said as she walked out of the bedroom to prepare for the day, but her mind went back to the blond boy and the black haired girl she saw in her dream. (Were those two real? Or were they part of a dream? Then again, is everything I saw with Sora a dream?)

While Ryuko brushed her teeth outside, she noticed a wooden sword stuck in the ground with a note that said "Challenge" on it and she took a wild guess who left it.

"So Satsuki Kiryuin gave this guy another chance? She must be softer than I thought." She said to herself and decided if she should wait for Sora to return. "I beat this guy by myself, I can do it again.

* * *

**(Later)**

"I'm back." Sora announced as he walked back into the Mankanshoku kitchen where they sat down for breakfast and thankfully he didn't find any heartless today however, he could see that Ryuko was not at the table. "Hey, where's Ryuko at?"

"She didn't go with you?" Mako asked.

"No, I went out while she was still asleep." Sora said while he walked out of the house again to look for her.

"Ryuko!" Sora called out for her and then found the same wooden sword with the note that Sanageyama left behind and Sora figured out where Ryuko was. "I know Ryuko already beaten him, but Satsuki gave Uzu a second chance for reason and I don't like that feeling." He said as he began a run for the academy.

* * *

**(Academy courtyard)**

When Ryuko walked into the courtyard, she noticed a small arena covered in spikes was now placed in the center with Sanageyama in a new goku uniform was waiting in the middle of it for her with his hands in his pockets and eyes to the ground.

"Didn't think losers get a second chance around here, but what do I know? Guess your just a big old softie Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko yelled out to Satsuki who was standing on the top of her spire to watch the fight.

"Let's see how soft you think I am after the fight, Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki said.

"Ha!"

"I'm gonna show you what happens when you force a man to change." Sanageyama said as the stars on his uniform glowed and a green light enveloped him and he came out in a new suit of armor similar to his last one only it was a lighter shade of green and missing the canisters on his back. "Three star goku uniform:Blade regalia mark two!"

**(Music: Kh 2.5 the 13th struggle)**

"**Be careful Ryuko! This doesn't feel the same as last time." **Senketsu warned as Ryuko drew her scissor blade.

"Then let's get this over with quick!" Ryuko said as she pulled the pin from her glove and transformed. "Life fiber synchronize:Kamui Senketsu! Sorry Senketsu.." She said as she used her scissor to cut the same piece of him from before and used it to cover Sanageyama's eye holes again.

"I covered up all your eye holes again! Try using that tengantsu crap now!" Ryuko yelled out as she charged at him from behind until suddenly Sanageyama aimed his gauntlet behind him and shot out a wooden sword that hit Ryuko perfectly in the gut sending her rolling across the arena.

"**Ryuko,look!" **Senketsu said as Ryuko got up as the pieces of her kamui fell of Sanageyama's helmet to see the inside of it to see there were stars like the ones on goku uniforms covering his eyes.

"What's wrong with his eyes?!" Ryuko asked wondering what he did to himself.

"He's realized his mistake and sacrificed everything to beat you! Keep that in mind Matoi!" Satsuki yelled from above.

"En garde.." Which was all Sanageyama said as he walked towards Ryuko as he drew a wooden sword.

"This is definitely not like last time." Ryuko said while shaking with fear.

"Men! Dou! Kote!" He yelled out he brought heavy blow on Ryuko while she guarded with her scissor.

"He's way too accurate for a blind guy!" Ryuko said as she barely held defence.

"Your starting to get scared, aren't you?" Sangeyama asked which caught Ryuko by surprise while keeping his sword off her. "I can tell by your breathing and the smell of your sweat. I see what your thinking now clear as day. "Yeah I can see more clearly, more than I ever did with my eyes. I can see everything!"

"Shingatsu. The eyes of the mind." Satsuki said which caught Iori's attention who was watching the fight. "By sewing his eyes shut, he is even more in sync with his goku uniform.

"Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote!" Sanageyama called out as he repeatedly struck Ryuko after breaking through her defence.

"Now his goku uniform takes the place of his eyes, his nose, and his ears." Satsuki explained as Sangeyama continued to pummel Ryuko. "Her has acquired the mind of the Shingatsu! And no matter his opponent,no one can escape his attacks!"

"Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote!" Sanageyama said as he ended his barrage by flinging Ryuko high into the air and making her fall back to the arena so hard that cracks formed in the ground and her scissor blade was flying in the air. "Without that blade of yours, your like a sitting duck. Too bad you can't just call it back like Sora would."

"I don't need to." Ryuko said as she threw out a wire of Senketsu that wrapped around the scissor blade's handle and was redirected towards Sanageyama to strike him but unfortunately it missed when he suddenly vanished.

"What the?!" Ryuko yelled out when suddenly she was struck by Sanageyama's wooden sword and was sent tumbling across the arena again.

"I told you, I can see everything now. It's over!" Sanageyama said as he raised his weapon to finish Ryuko off when suddenly his enhanced senses picked up a strange smell. (Wait..What is that smell? It smells like those shadow monsters Sora fights. But I don't sense any nearby and the smell is coming from..) He thought when he looked up to the spire and suddenly his senses picked up a new presence and blocked a fireball that set his wooden sword on fire and threw it at the one responsible who knocked it away.

**(Music stops)**

"Ryuko! Run!" Sora called out as he stepped onto the arena with the crystal snow keyblade.

"On it! Senketsu, I don't like this but we gotta get out of here." Ryuko said as she got up.

"**Of course!" **He agreed as his vents exploded with red energy and they dashed out to the entrance.

"NO!" Sanageyama yelled out as he tried to go after her until Sora got in front of him and gasped at what he saw beneath his helmet.

"What did you do to yourself?" Sora asked horrified.

"I improved! That's what I did Sora, and you were right when you said I got overconfident with my eyes!" Sanageyama told him.

"I didn't mean for you to blind yourself! Are you so desperate to beat me and Ryuko that you took away your eyes?!" Sora questioned.

"It's not permanent." Iori spoke up. "I made the stitching so I could remove it when he asks to."

"At least there's that, but still.." Sora said.

"It doesn't matter now. Yes, blinded myself to see everything and now that I practically had Matoi defeated I believe I'm worthy enough to fight you Sora!" Sanageyama said as he pulled out a new wooden sword.

**(Music:Kh 2.5 the 13th dilemma)**

"Get him to use more than one form Sanageyama." Satsuki said to herself hoping to get more data on Sora.

"Men! Dou! Kote!" Sanageyama yelled out as he tried to strike Sora while he blocked with his keyblade and tried using counter slash which was blocked by Sanageyama. "Is that all?"

"Far from it!" Sora yelled out as he shot a blizzaga spell that Uzu swiped away with his sword but was knocked back when Sora unleashed a combo that ended with a triple rush. "Can't block fast enough if your blocking something else!" He said as he jumped forward with a blitz attack and brought his keyblade down in a powerful jumping slash that knocked him further away and sent him into the air with a magic flash and jumped into the air to clash swords with Sanageyama.

"Not bad, however.." Sanageyama said as he pushed Sora to the ground and tried smashing him with Sword that Sora dodged out of the way from and exchanged blows with Sanageyama until they deadlocked. "Your moves are just as predictable as Matoi!"

"Tell me that when see all them first!" Sora said as he pushed Sanageyama away and he spun around while his clothes turned green into blitz form and his keyblade spilt into the blizzard claws.

"A new form. Iori?" Satsuki said as she spoke into an earpiece so Sora couldn't hear them talk.

"I've already started recording lady Satsuki." Iori said as he started writing on a datapad.

"Come at me!" Sanageyama yelled as he swung his sword which Sora dodged rolled away from and sliced apart the wooden sword in process from the claws which completely caught Sanageyama off guard and was caught in Sora's combo of claw swipes until he broke away and caught Sora's arms. "Nice try!" He said as he threw Sora across the arena and drew another wooden sword. "Sword of lightning!" Uzu yelled out as he charged forward at incredible speed with his sword in a thrusting motion which Sora jumped out of the way in time when Sanageyama went past him and destroyed the pillar that was behind him.

"Gotcha!" Sora said as he thrust his arms forward and his claws spun like drills into Uzu that he was barely able to block and was knocked back by the attack and then Sora started spinning around again and two ice skates formed on his feet and the claws turned into arms blades for his blizzard blades form.

"Ice skates?" Iori observed but he knew when it come to Sora they were more than meets the eye. "Well data is data,besides We haven't even seen what he can do with them." As Iori record the fight, Sora flew at Uzu like a bullet with a fast kick that was blocked by his wooden sword and continued to block more ice covered kicks and then knocked Sora away with a sword swipe

"Men! Dou! Kote!" Uzu called out as he tried to attack Sora with more swipes that he dodged each one of as he slided across the arena like it was an ice rink. "Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote!" He yelled as he continued to try to catch Sora in one of his swings until Sora kicked the sword out of his has and send out a wave of icicles at him that froze the lower half of Sanageyama's body.

"What do you think your doing?!" Uzu yelled.

"This!" Sora said as he jumped and slashed with his ice skates and used frozen crescents to slice at Sanageyama with invisible swipes that broke the ice off of him and fell on his back. "And this!" Sora yelled as he jumped on Sanageyama and stomped on him and formed a giant snowflake on the elite member's armor and Sora started hopping into the air and an ice crystal formed and once Sora reached the top he send it crashing down on Sanageyama and he turned back to normal and it seemed like he won until Uzu jumped out of the pile of broken ice with another sword in hand.

"Not good enough!" Sanageyama said as he charged at Sora with another sword of lightning thrust that knocked him back into a pillar.

"That's it!" Sora claimed as he switched the crystal snow to the missing ache he used against Satsuki.

"That keyblade again." Satsuki noticed remembering when Sora created a massive hole in the academy wall when she fought him. "Iori, pay close attention to that one."

"Understood, lady Satsuki." Iori obeyed. Sora clashed swords with Uzu yet again and used blitz to create some distance and twirled his keyblade into a backwards stance and transformed into wayward form.

"That's the form you used against lady Satsuki isn't it?" Sanageyama asked. "The wind just suddenly picked up in speed since that form seems to be specialized in wind attacks."

"Even with no eyes there's no surprising you huh?" Sora said as he exchange blows with spinning attacks that clashed against Sanageyama's sword and then jumped away to charge up a comet ragnarok and unleashed the green bolts that Sanageyama rapidly swung his sword to knock each bolt away and then Sora started to rapidly spin like a top and a tornado formed around him and picked up the rubble from the surrounding area.

"What?!" Sanageyama said confused when Sora flung the rubble at him and hit Sanageyama dead on and landed back on his feet after transforming back to normal and slowly walked to where Uzu went flying to make sure he was beaten and was suddenly sent flying back when a wooden sword hit him.

"It's over.." Sanageyama said as he appeared above Sora while he was on the ground with his sword ready to strike when suddenly his armor released an alarming amount of steam which surprised everyone including Satsuki.

"Your kidding!" Iori said in disbelief when Sanageyama's uniform turned back to normal.

**(Ability learned: Combo sweep)**

"No way, what the hell happened?!" Sanageyama said with confusion.

"Your goku uniform overheated!" Iori said.

"See ya!" Sora said as he used airstep to fly towards the entrance and escape while Sanageyama could only hear him leave.

"You didn't fail Sanageyama. Your uniform surpassed the uniform's limitation is all." Satsuki said as she turned to leave. (And thanks to you, we have more data on Sora)

"Milady.." Sanageyama said but then noticed the dark smell had disappeared. (That's strange why is the smell gone now?)

* * *

**(City slums)**

"Ryuko! Where are you!" Sora called out while looking for her in an ally.

"Down here.." He heard her voice and looked down in a canal to to see her resting. "And not so damn loud. My head is pounding from that beating."

"Sorry.." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and casted a curaga spell to help her.

"**Now that was a close call." **Senketsu said.

"Yeah right. I guess the elite four ain't playing around after all. Sora, did you get him?" Ryuko asked.

"No. Uzu nearly got me even though I fought as hard as I could. But his new ability's weakness is his reaction speed. If you attack fast enough you can catch him off guard." Sora said.

"Good to know but that's still gonna be hard. But no matter how tough he is, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this stop me! I'm not gonna give up until I find out who killed my dad!" She said as she got up but nearly fell back down when Sora caught her and put her arm around him for support.

"I think you need some rest first Ryuko. Let's get you back to Mako's father so he can fix you up." He said.

"Your right, can't avenge my father if I'm not in one piece." Ryuko agreed while Sora carried her and then his mind shifted back to the strange girl with the eyepatch encountered the night after he meet Ryuko.

(Why am I thinking about that weird girl just now?)

* * *

**(Dojo)**

Sanageyama was practicing with mark two goku uniform and shot out wooden swords out his gauntlets against the targets he was aiming at when he heard someone walk into the dojo.

"I swapped out the life fibers in your goku uniform and restiched it, It should be able to keep up with you now." Iori said.

"Great…" Sanageyama said. "I thought you said Sora could permanently damage the goku uniforms and you couldn't repair them.

"He did that to one stars and two stars uniforms, but it would seem three stars thankfully have more resistance than the rest of the uniforms." Iori explained.

"Also explains why lady Satsuki didn't go to you for repairs with her kamui after she fought Sora." Sanageyama said. "Speaking of, I should go see her."

* * *

**(Satsuki's penthouse)**

Satsuki was sitting on her chair calmly drinking a cup of tea with many thoughts on her mind when she suddenly felt a presence in the round

"Did you think you could sneak up behind me Sanageyama?" She asked when once she looked up she was surprised to see that Uzu was actually in front of her while he was now wearing a green bandana that covered his stitched up eyes.

"Things like front and behind are all the same to me now. And now that I don't use my eyes I can sense the world in three sixty, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance and a fresh start." He thanked her as he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Satsuki said stopping Sanageyama. "Have some tea, as per our agreement."

"Thanks milady, but I'll pass." He said as he continued to walk away. "All my senses are in overdrive now, so my tongue can't take the heat."

"Very well, continue on then." Satsuki said as she went back to her tea.

"Thank you." Sanageyama said as he walked out of the room and then went to his thoughts. (That dark scent is back, but it's not as strong now. But for some reason it's around lady Satsuki, what is she hiding?)

* * *

**(Matoi manor ruins)**

"Are you sure you don't need me down there?" Tsumugu said while Aikuro tried a rope around a pillar and then himself.

"It's not like anything dangerous is down then again, who knows if Dr Matoi worked on any horrible experiments in his past time that he locked up." The spy joked as he opened up the hatch to the basement.

"You sure he left any information on this box before he died?" The gunman asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way I was coming back here to clear up anything else." Aikuro said as he descended down into the vents until he reached the bottom. "Okay Dr Matoi, let's what you've been work-" Aikuro stopped himself when he was surprised to see that there was nothing in the basement. No countless piles of school uniforms or anything that could connect to what Ryuko's father was working on. "T-This can't be right.."

"Find anything down there?" Tsumugu called down.

"No! Everythings gone!" Aikuro answered.

"What?! How?! I thought the only ones who knew about that place was you and Matoi!" The man asked.

"We should be. Unless.." Aikuro pondered and then his mind raced back to the black coated figure that was snooping around the ruins the day Ryuko found Senketsu. "There was a strange figure that was looking around up there and he found the entrance."

"What? Why didn't you say anything about that?" Tsumugu questioned.

"Because he didn't seem he was looking for the kamui. Now it looks like he was trying to find whatever Dr Matoi was working on." Aikuro said.

"I'm coming down there!" Tsumugu said.

"You do that. I feel like I'm gonna help finding out what happened here." Aikuro said when suddenly he heard movement nearby. "Who's there?" He demanded and saw the source of the sounds.

"What the?!"

* * *

**Easter eggs: In chain of memories Riku could sense darkness by smell. So I thought Sanageyama could do the same with his enhanced senses and noticed something was off with Satsuki.**

**Abilities learned Combo sweep: (Teamwork attack):Team up with Ryuko and clear the area around you with a blast of air.(Combo finisher:Near Ryuko)**

**Journal update**

**Aikuro Mikisugi:A spy disguised as a teacher at honnouji academy for a weirdly named organization called nudist beach. Aikuro was placed at the academy to find out want the Kiryuins' ultimate goal.**

****Uzu Sanageyama: One of Satsuki's elite four. Uzu lost to Satsuki when she conquered his school three years and has come to honnouji academy to face strong opponents to become strong enough to face Satsuki again and has set Sora and Ryuko in his sights. Now blinding himself to gain a new power,now with his enhanced senses he has noticed something is wrong with Satsuki.****


	9. A test of friendship

**Chapter 9: A test of friendship**

"I gotcha." Tsumugu said as he pulled Aikuro out of the vent that led to the basement.

"That was a close one." Aikuro said as he dusted himself off. "Luckily you came to the rescue just in time, even though your weapons had no effect on them."

"I think we're both lucky since I had a few smoke bombs left from my fight with Matoi." Tsumugu said as he lit a cigarette and took a puff out of it. "Anyway, what were those things? Their not the shadow creatures that have been lurking about, and I doubt they were a gift from REVOCS."

"You got Sora would know, but asking him about them would mean telling Matoi about why we were here and I rather not get a scissor blade where the sun doesn't shine...And also not get attack by that blue dog thing again." Aikuro said with a shiver of fear thinking about the creature Sora siced on him.

"He doesn't have a dog, I checked him out and only saw the Mankanshoku dog and it doesn't look like it could hurt a fly." Tsumugu said.

"Well to be honest, I'm not sure if it was a dog anyway."

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence) **

"Thank you for helping me cook dinner Sora, I'm surprised a busy young man like you knows how to cook." Mako's mother said as Sora held on to a giant plate of croquettes.

"I actually learned when I was traveling and I helped out at a friend's uncle's bistro." Sora said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Just don't tell anyone about my secret ingredient and maybe you'll get the chance to work there again." Suyako casually said with a giggle which made Sora sweat a little in fear(Even though he actually didn't see the ingredient) as he set the large pile of food down on the table and he sat down next to Ryuko.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" The entire Mankanshoku family said as they started to chow down into the food and ate like machines.

"Yummy!" Mako said with a mouth full of food.

"Right on mom, your croquettes are the most awesome ever!" Mataro praised his mother as he stuffed his face.

"Guts!" Guts barked in agreement.

"When you cookmph yourmph Surmphrise ingredientmph yourmph themph bemphst!" Mako's father said with muffled voice as he ate.

"The trick is giving everything a good chop." Suyako said somehow understand her husband's gibberish.

"However you do it, your croquettes are the bomb!" Ryuko complemented the mother. "Hey Sora, how does she do it?" She asked him and then Sora looked over Ryuko's shoulder to see Mako's mother's smiling yet scary face staring at him.

"Uh...Chief's secret? Heheh.." Sora faked laughed hiding his fear.

"Well, I'm glad you like them. Please, have some more." Suyako offered some more croquettes

"Thanks, but I can't,I'm super stuffed." Ryuko said as she put her bowl down. "Hey Sora, think we can get to some practice?"

"Sure, I'm game." He agreed as he got up.

"I'll draw a bath for you when your done." Suyako said.

"Thanks ma'am." Ryuko thanked as she and Sora walked outside to train for her to use magic but just like before, but everytime Ryuko tried to cast a fire spell it literally blew up in her face.

"DAMN IT! Am I doing something wrong?!" Ryuko questioned while she was covered in soot.

"That is weird, when I first learned magic I could do it with no problem. Maybe, your just different somehow?" Sora pondered as he put his hand on his chin to think. "I think we should take a break for tonight."

"**He's right Ryuko,perhaps some rest is needed." **Senketsu agreed. "**Also so you can CLEAN THIS STUFF OFF OF ME?!" **He complained about the soot covering him.

"Oh, sorry Senketsu." Ryuko apologized as she and Sora walked back to the house and then when Ryuko went off to take a bath she giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sora asked.

"I was just thinking about how fun dinner was with everyone." She answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see my mom died when I was little and after that my dad sent me to live at a boarding school so..I never knew what it was like having a family dinner and I guess I never really cared." Ryuko said and turned her head to Sora. "What about you? Miss your family?"

"Of course I do. I want to go back to the islands where I came from, hopefully soon." Sora said as he remembered returning home after defeating the original organization XIII and his mom knocked him on the head with a wooden spoon for being gone for so long and then remembered why he hasn't returned home yet again. "But...I can't go home without Kairi. I just can't."

"Wouldn't be the same without her huh?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah...we've been through alot together." Sora said as he pulled out the lucky charm Kairi made and then noticed something. "I think you want to wait a moment before taking a bath." He said as left

"Oh,let me guess." She said as she pulled back the curtain that led to the bath to reveal Barazo, Mataro and Guts trying to spy on her. "SOME PEEPING TOMS?!" Ryuko yelled as she started to pummel the three.

"WE'RE SORRY!" They apologized as they begged for their lives even though they are likely to do it again.

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"Iori,Inumuta. How goes the data we've collected on Sora?" Satsuki asked as she took a sip of Soroi's tea and her two subordinates brought up many images of Sora during battle against the heartless and the one and two stars students while he was in his various transformations on the large screen in the chamber.

"We've collected a lot of data so far,however..it seems to be just like you said, Sora has yet to use all of his transformations and other abilities." Iori explained.

"According to Gamagori, Sora was able to call some sort of flying train, yes you heard me right. Lately, we've theorized that he has other abilities we have yet to see." Inumuta said.

"So far these two forms seem to be his most powerful." Iori said as he brought up images of Sora in his second and wayward forms. "However, we can't be sure unless we see more transformations."

"Thanks to Sanageyama, we learned more about the form Sora used in his fight against you milady, as well as the ice skate form he recently used." Inumuta explained as he brought images of Sora and Uzu's battle.

"We need more data, at least before the raid trip." Satsuki said.

"What for? It's not like we can use the goku uniforms to replicate Sora's powers." Inumuta questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I know..it's for something else. A side project if you call it that." Satsuki answered.

"Does it have something to do with your mother?" Iori asked which made Satsuki tense up.

"No.." She answered as she got up and walked out of the chamber. (Sora is the most likely one who can make my plans come to fruition, however it's a matter of if he will move on to another world before the sports festival or if he understands the treat my mother poses and stays to fight.)

* * *

**(The next day: Academy courtyard)**

It was lunch time and Sora, Ryuko and Mako were sitting on the large chains connected to the walls and open up their lunch boxes to reveal miss Mankanshoku's croquettes.

"Wow, that looks good." Sora said.

"Time to dig in." Ryuko said as Mako had already started eating her food. When Ryuko was about to take a bite out of her food a knife suddenly stuck itself in her food and she looked at it dumbfounded.

"Oh boy, now?" Sora said as he looked up to see how was responsible and almost took a second look since the killer of Ryuko's lunch had a giant knife sticking out of his head.

"Ryuko Matoi! I am president of the knife throwing club, Jack Natio is the name!" The man announced from the top of a wall.

"You want him?" Sora asked without getting up.

"Damn right! He destroyed my lunch with that dirty knife! Start praying!" Ryuko said as she pulled the pin on her glove and Senketsu transformed. "Come here!" Ryuko said as she jumped up to the wall and grabbed Jack by the collar.

"Uh..mercy?" He asked with a sweetdrop.

"Yeah right!" Ryuko yelled as she started pounding on the two star while his screams of pain and terror went ignored by Sora and Mako.

"Well,at least guys like him only need one time to learn a lesson." Sora said as he was about to take a bite out of his food when large red strings knocked the lunch box out his hands and he turned around to see a man wrapped in life fibers.

"My turn! I'm president of the nanjing lily club. Kagesaburo Kager-"

"WIND!" Sora called out with as he used a aeroga spell to trap him in a mini tornado that spun the president around until it sent him flying high into the air and Sora aimed his keyblade at the airborne student. "Thunder." Sora said as bolts of lightning struck Kagero midair and send him falling back to the ground smoking.

"I'm done." Ryuko said as she walked away from the knocked out and naked body of Jack Natio and Saw Sora just staring at his fallen lunch box.

"My lunch...it was innocent." He said as he raised his keyblade above him without looking up and called down another thundaga spell and the bolts hit another student dressed as a clown that was on a tightrope and she fell to the ground also smoking while Ryuko transformed back and sat back down on the chain.

"What the hell was that? The knife throwing,nanjing lily and tightrope walking clubs? Where did these weird clubs come from?" Ryuko asked annoyed.

"I recognize these from when I was working for Satsuki. I think they were a part of the same club." Sora said with his arms crossed.

"Yup and they split up because of you guys. Who ever beats you Ryuko will get promoted to three star. But first they have to be two star and they split up to from their own clubs to do that." Mako explained.

"Did Satsuki say what they could get if they beat me?" Sora asked.

"Nope. For some reason she didn't, maybe they thought they would get the same thing but I don't see anyone beating you Sora." Mako said.

"That's weird.." He said to himself. At the least he thought Satsuki would give whoever defeated him would get a place among the elite four.

"Their desperate, because more stars mean a better life. That's how it works here." Mako said looking up.

"Man, that system's messed up." Ryuko said and then suddenly she got an idea. "On second thought, it's perfect!"

"Uh oh.." Sora said realizing that Ryuko had an idea that could end in disaster.

* * *

**(Later)**

Ryuko had sat down in a chair next to a sign she slammed into the ground that said fight club on it while Sora and Mako stood next to her with the former looking unsure and Gamagori had arrived to see what was going on.

"What's the meaning of this Matoi?" Gamagori asked.

"Can't cha read? We've starting up a fight club." Ryuko answered.

"Your starting up a fight club." Sora objected.

"I'm staring up a fight club. This was my idea." She corrected herself.

"Sure you are." Gamagori scoffed.

"You bet your ass I am." Ryuko scoffed back.

"And what about you? You've stood with Matoi every step of her defiant way, are you stopping now?" Gamagori asked Sora and the keyblade hero actually give a quick moment of thought and got an idea.

"Actually..yeah, and the club will also take care of heartless if anyone asks us to." Sora gave his answer which surprised Gamagori.

"Yeah. We'll do that too." Ryuko agreed.

"Whatever, do you think a club like this will get approved?" Gamagori said when suddenly a familiar light shined from above.

**(Music:Satsuki's theme)**

"I approve this fight club of yours." Satsuki announced from above on the spire.

"Right on cue." Sora said as he held his hand in front of his face to shield himself from the light. How did Satsuki do that?

"Here we go again, with her up there on her pedestal." Ryuko said annoyed.

"I see you two have decided to take part in my system." Satsuki said with a bit of surprise. "And Sora, I'm surprised you've returned to it.

"I mainly got dragged into this." Sora said as he pointed to Ryuko.

"Yeah right! More like take apart your system and bring down on top of you!" Ryuko proclaimed.

"Hmph. We'll see, just try not to let it go to your head." Satsuki advised as she left and the light faded.

"When I'm though, you'll be begging to tell me everything." Ryuko said which Sora overheard and made him worry a little.

"Let's get your paperwork sorted out." Gamagori said as a table suddenly appeared in front of Ryuko along with some one stars.

"Wow, you switch gears fast." Ryuko noticed.

"Where did this stuff come from?" Sora asked since he didn't see the table getting set up.

"Lady Satsuki has made her decision, I must accept it. Matoi, are you sure you want to be president of this club?" Gamagori asked.

"Yup, but I don't need a goku uniform." Ryuko answered as she tugged on Senketsu's collar. "I got my kamui, so I'm good."

"Same here. Those things don't work for me for some reason." Sora said referring to the two star uniform he once wore.

(There is a reason for that.) Gamagori thought to himself as he dropped a pile of paper on the table. "Understood. As president, you will submit a club activity log every friday." He explained which made Ryuko drop her smile as the pile continued to go up with more paper. "Each month you will file a dispense report for the next month's budget. You will also file a clubroom request form and a club member organization chart and a list of family. And, you must attend club president council meetings every morning at seven, no tardies!"

"Having second doubts?" Sora whispered to Ryuko who was twitching at the sight of the large pile of paperwork.

"Actually..my buddy Mako Mankanshoku is gonna be president." Ryuko said as she pointed her thumb at Mako who wasn't paying attention since she was watching a fly buzzing around her head.

"What was that now?" Mako asked smiling and then Sora leaned in to whisper to explain about what just happened.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**(Hallways)**

"That was mean, making me president without even asking." Mako complained as the three walked through the halls.

"Yeah. Dumping all that on Mako just because you don't do some paperwork wasn't the greatest move." Sora scolded. "If it was me, I would've found some other way to take care of it."

"Yeesh, sorry. But the important thing is the fight club is all set up now. As soon as we beat more club presidents, our club is gonna get some respect and Mako's rep here is gonna skyrocket!" Ryuko said.

"What about the heartless? You said we would take jobs if people will talk to us about them." Sora reminded her.

"Of course we will. If we take jobs in town, word about the club will spread. And Mako, We'll even get a better place to live for your family!" Ryuko said excited.

"I know..BUT I DON'T TO BE PRESIDENT!" Mako cried as she let out a stream of tears that flowed behind her.

"Oh by the way Sora, someone already came to us about a job in town at the market." Ryuko whispered to him. "You go kick some monster ass while I take on that folk dance club."

"Well..alright. Just try to take easy on Mako would ya?" Sora said as he looked over to Mako who was still crying a literal river. "I think if she does too much paperwork, her head would explode."

"Don't worry about it. Just get going." Ryuko said as Sora walked away and she looked over to the still crying Mako.

"You want a croquette?" Ryuko asked she pulled a croquette out her pouch.

"***Sound effect:Pop* **Ooh! Don't mind if I do!" Mako accepted as she suddenly stopped crying and took the croquette and plopped it into her mouth.

* * *

**(Slums:Market)**

**(Music:kh3 the afternoon streets)**

"And what did they do again?" Sora asked the merchant.

"They keep stealing my fruit! I maybe trying to raise my prices but I can't there's not much fruit, and I am not doing a sale!" The merchant explained angrily.

"Alright, I'll take care of it sir." Sora said.

"And don't think your getting a discount!" The merchant said as Sora walked away.

"Not a problem." Sora said he walked in the direction of where the heartless had supposedly ran off to until he walked into an ally and he looked around for any sign of the heartless,but it didn't seem like they anywhere nearby. "Weird, usually they show up by now." He observed when suddenly something hit the top of his head and fell to the ground which turned out to be an apple and Sora looked up to see powerwilds hanging on the side of the ally walls and they looked like they were laughing.

**(Music: Kh3 working together)**

"Ok,funny guys.." Sora said as he summoned dawn till dusk to his hand. "I give you something to laugh about!" He said as he started to run up the walls as the powerwild started throwing more fruit at him that all missed and he used the keyblade to knock them off the walls and they fell to the ground where Soldier heartless had appeared for backup and tried to swarm Sora until he jumped on the wall and cleared them out with a buzz saw attack and knocked them away and destroying some of them.

"Water!" Sora called out as a stream of water shot out of the keyblade that exploded on impact when it hit the heartless and more Soldiers and powerwilds appeared when some were destroyed.

"Alright then." Sora said as he twirled the keyblade and transformed into second form. A few Soldiers lunged at Sora with their claws that he defected with his keyblade and used counter impact to clear some space and then started swinging his keyblade to slash at the heartless and then used explosion to catch them in rings of revolving light orbs and used lunge'n'launch to knock some into the air and then used ripple drive to use a pink crystalline barrier to knock them away from him, the ones that survived surrounded Sora jumped at him to attack but he used unleashed stun impact to destroy the heartless with an energy shockwave and he transformed back to normal and he looked around to see if their were anymore heartless.

"All right, guess I can tell that guy he can be cheap all he wants to now." Sora said as he dismissed his keyblade and walked out of the alley.

"That looked like fun! Your really are something special." A childish voice alerted Sora as he turned around to see the strange girl with the purple eyepatch he encountered the day after he met Ryuko.

**(Music: Disquieting)**

"You again? What do want?" Sora asked as he kept his guard up.

"I heard you were causing a ruckus here and I had to see what kind of fun things you were doing without me." The girl said.

"You make it sound like we've known each forever or something." Sora responded as he turned to leave but suddenly the girl was right in front of him.

"I was watching you fight Satsuki awhile back and you were amazing!" She said as she got a little too close to Sora's face. "Although, when you brought that big sword down on the wall you also nearly hit me and I was so mad, I was almost gonna go over and kill you until I decided to calm down."

"Wait..you were spying on me?" Sora asked now even more unsettled as he backed up a little.

"I told you I was a big fan of yours, and I've been keeping tabs of everything you've been doing. Like that little club you just started. I think it's kinda cute your taking jobs from those lazy humans."

"What I do should be none of your business, why do you even care?" Sora asked.

"Well, to be honest I'm looking forward to a little event that Satsuki is planning on the future and I know it's gonna be a lot of fun when I see you there. Oh, and before I forget you should make sure that your little club doesn't go to your friend's head." The girl explained which wasn't really news to Sora since Satsuki gave the same warning to Ryuko. "Also. The friend of yours that told me all about you says hi!"

"Friend? None of my friends would tell someone like you about-" Sora stopped himself when he realized that none of his friends from home know he's here in this world and then he thought back to what Maiko said to him on no tardy day. "This..friend of mine. Was he wearing a black coat?"

"Silly. It's not as fun if I tell you, otherwise the surprise would be as fun." The girl laughed and Sora was about to demand her to tell what she knew until he felt another presence and it felt like it was watching him and he looked behind him to see if there was anyone else around but didn't see anything and when he looked back in front of him the strange girl was suddenly gone.

"*Sigh* I'm not looking forward to seeing her again." Sora said to himself as walked away. Unknown to him however, someone was watching him from atop a building wearing a black coat.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Another black coated figure approached from behind the first figure.

"I could say the same to you. However, I thought you perished in the keyblade graveyard." The first figure said.

"I got lucky after taking that plunge. Fate has other plans for me." The second figure said.

"What are you even doing here? As far as I know, you have no business in this world Xigbar."

"Well, to be honest I actually left some unfinished business here and had to come back." The figure named Xigbar admitted. "My question is, what are you doing here?"

"...To tell Sora he's not supposed to be here." The unnamed figure answered.

"Well Sora is always in places he's not supposed to be, And he's not planning on going home until he gets the girl back. Besides, It's not like he's gonna listen to your advice." Xigbar pointed out.

"Did you talk to the hybrid about Sora? When I talked to her about him, she already knew about him." The figure asked.

"Nope, Not me. Besides she kinda creeps me out." Xigbar said even though he knew who did.

"Aw, and I was looking forward to being friends." The blonde girl said as she appeared out of nowhere on the roof.

"And that's my cue to leave." Xigbar said as he vanished into a dark corridor.

"Who was your friend?" The girl asked the other black hooded figure.

"An old acquaintance I thought was no more." The figure answered. "I need to know, Who told you about Sora?"

"Well I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him, The surprise is no fun if it's spoiled." The girl answered.

"Very well then." The figure said as he also disappeared into a dark corridor leaving the strange girl alone.

"I wonder if I can do that little trick." The girl said to herself. "Nah, I'm not gonna even bother. Black is definitely not my color."

* * *

**(Classroom)**

"I'm back." Sora said he walked into the room while Ryuko and Mako were at their desks with the latter doing paperwork.

"Yo." Ryuko waved as Sora approached.

"Hi Sora..." Mako said blankly since she was overwhelmed by the amount of paperwork.

"So how it go?" Ryuko asked.

"It went fine, turns out the heartless were just stealing fruit. But I think getting rid of them was good for everybody." Sora said. "So, what did I miss?"

"Took down three clubs today, didn't even break a sweat." Ryuko goalted. "The usual would be at least one a day, but thanks to our fight club, We'll get Satsuki Kiryuin much faster."

"Great. The last time I really talked to Satsuki was when we fought her and I was hoping that the sooner we climb the way up to her I can ask her about Kairi again." Sora said.

"And the sooner I can get answers out of her about what happened to my dad." Ryuko said with her fist clenched and then the door to the classroom opened and Aikuro walked in.

"Oh, so it's true. You guys did start a club." Aikuro said as he walked to his desk.

"Actually Ryuko did, and I'm kinda just along for the ride." Sora said.

"Hey wait a moment, were where ya? You were gone all day and now your just showing up? I thought you were supposed to be our teacher." Ryuko pointed out and Aikuro started to sweat a little.

"I..had some business out of town and lady Satsuki was kind enough to let me go and now I came back to grab some paperwork." Aikuro said even though he stayed out of town with Tsumugu to find out why the Matoi manor basement was emptied out but to no avail.

"Well..uh,okay then." Sora said even though he was a little suspicious.

"AH!" Mako yelled which alerted Sora and Ryuko as she was holding a piece of paper close to her face. "Guys! Your not gonna believe it! But we can apply for a one star condo!"

"Really?" Ryuko asked excited.

"Sounds like good news. Let's go tell your family." Sora suggested.

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Finally,our very own condo." Miss Mankanshoku said as she and her husband took in the high view of the city on the balcony.

"Yeah,it's great. And I like my new clinic too." Mr Mankanshoku said since he was able to move his business to the one star district. "I hope I don't lose any of my back alley patients though."

"Aw dad, as long as the Kiryuins say it's okay Who gives a crap?" Mataro said as he pop out between his parents.

"Wow, this place is nice." Sora said as he walked around.

"What about the place you were staying when you were a two star?" Ryuko asked.

"It was pretty average, properly since I was by myself."

"Wow! We have a bathtub in the house!" Mako said while she was exploring the place.

"We have a washing machine and an automatic dishwasher!" Sukuyo said with stars in her eyes.

"We got air conditioning too!" Mataro said as he held Guts up to an air conditioner And there's one every room!"

"We got a freaking toilet and it works!" Barazo said as the sound of a toilet went off. Meanwhile Sora, Ryuko and Mako checked out the bedroom.

"Hey Ryuko, isn't our room the best ever?" Mako asked as she rolled around on her new bed and wrapped herself in a blanket. "I love, love, love being a one star!"

"I guess what Mako said is true, more stars do mean a better life" Ryuko said as she looked out the window. "Ya know,I think I'm gonna miss being roommates Sora."

"Same here, now I gotta be more careful of Mako's brother trying to steal my stuff." Sora said.

"Dinner time!" Mako's mother called from the kitchen.

"Oh, goodie! Croquette time!" Mako said excitedly as she dashed to the kitchen table with Sora and Ryuko following behind her.

"No mystery croquettes tonight. Tonight we're having croquettes with one hundred percent real meat and pork from real cows and pigs!" Miss Mankanshoku saidas she set down the plate of food.

"Wow! These are awesome!" Sora said as he ate the food. "Little chief would want to learn from you."

"Who's that?" Ryuko asked as she turned away from eating and Sora tensed up realizing what he said out loud.

"Oh uh..It's a nickname of a friend who loves to cook in a bistro in another town, he's great." Sora said trying not to say that little chief was actually a rat and not to expose that twilight town was another world.

"Their so freaking ggggooooddd!" Mataro said while crying over how delicious the new croquettes where."

"Who would've thought that this family would have a chance to live like this?" Mr Mankanshoku said and grabbed Sora, Ryuko, and Mako in a tight hug. "Thanks you kiddos! We owe it all to you!"

"Ah geez, you don't need to thank us." Ryuko said blushing.

"Well, you can thank me by letting me go." Sora said as he was turning a little blue from Barazo's embrace. Later that night, Barazo, Mataro and Guts were using ropes to chimy down the side of the building to spy on Ryuko in the bath yet again.

"Aw man, she'll never see it coming dad!" Mataro said as they got to the bathroom window.

"We might have just saved ourselves a beating with this plan." Barazo agreed.

"Guts!" Guts barked in agreement as they watched the bathroom window expecting Ryuko in the bath any minute now, until it opened up revealing Sora instead much to the three's surprise and they realized he put a picture of the bathroom to trick them.

"Bathroom is on the other side." Sora said as he pointed the keyblade at them and used a blizzaga spell to freeze them to their ropes. "Hey Ryuko! You can take a bath in peace now." Sora said as he walked away from the window and left the three peepers where they were.

"...Now what?" Mataro asked.

* * *

**(The next day at the academy dojo)**

**(Music:Kh3 working together)**

"Hahahaha! It's nice to finally meet the both of you!" A woman wearing a goku uniform with ping pong paddles on her outfit with other one stars behind her greeted Sora and a transformed Ryuko. "I'm Aizenbo Fuguhara, president of the ping pong club and check out my.." She stopped to throw some ping pong balls into the air and some reason started drinking oil. "-Flaming Serve!" She yelled as let out a torrent of fire from her mouth.

"Water!" Sora yelled out as the waterga spell put out the flames and caught the ping pong club in it's stream and Ryuko rushed forward with her scissor blade in decapitation mode and destroyed the ping pong club's uniforms

"Sen-I-Soshitsu!" Ryuko said and Senketsu absorbed the life fibers. "Another club down!"

"Let's take a break for to-" Sora was unable to finish when he had to dodge an incoming kick from another club president in black and red karate gear.

"Haha! Looks like all that training is gonna pay off boys!" The president said as one stars in the similar looking karate gear stood behind him. "Let's show them the karate club's awesome might!"

"YEAHHH!" The club members yelled in excitement.

"You want me to take this one?" Sora asked.

"All yours." Ryuko said as she transformed back to normal and walked away while Sora raised the raised the favorite deputy keyblade as he transformed into strike form and a rocket flew out from the keyblade and went back to it and extended to the hyper hammer.

"I let you have first crack at him boys!" The club president commanded as the club members charged at Sora only to easily get smacked away by his hammer swings and then got the idea to surround him.

"We got him now!" One of the club members yelled out as they all charged at Sora.

"No, no you don't." Sora as the hammer started to be shrunken down and wrapped around his arm and it transformed into the drill punch and he dove underground when the karate club members all hit each other as jumped to were Sora once was.

"Where did he go?!" The club president yelled and then he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Sora.

"Hi." Sora said as he aimed the drill in front of him and it turned into a claw and it grabbed the president.

"He's got the boss! Save him!" One of the club members yelled as they all rushed to save their club president but were surprised when Sora lifted the president into the and started using the claw to slam him into his fellow club members a few times and finished by bringing the president down into the floor and buried the top half of him into the floor and left his legs dangling.

"Tell me we done." Sora said as he transformed back to normal and dismissed his keyblade.

"I already beat a few other clubs before you showed up here." Ryuko complanied. "How about those jobs you've been taking in town?"

"Well, thanks to them I've been able to clear out more heartless than usual and I think there's almost none in the city left. Even though I have no idea where they're even coming from." Sora said since whenever he traveled to a world something or someone was attracting the heartless and since he got to Honnouji there has been no clue on where the heartless had been coming from.

"Speaking of. We got another request Sora. This time it's supposed to be a really big monster this time." Mako said.

"Well, better get on it then." Sora said as he went towards the dojo exit.

"Hey Mako, any more clubs to fight today?" Ryuko asked.

"Nope, you've met today's quota." Mako said as she looked at her clipboard.

"Okay then. Hey Sora, Wait up!" Ryuko called as she ran to join Sora leaving Mako alone to her thoughts.

(I'll protect our lifestyle. If it's what makes my family happy!)

* * *

**(One star district)**

"Man, this fighting club is taking more out of me than I thought." Ryuko said as she and Sora walked through the district looking for the heartless.

"Same here, but we're doing this for Mako and her family and keeping people safe from the heartless." Sora reminded her. "So Ryuko, how come you wanted to come with me? Usually I take care of these jobs."

"I was hoping I could get a little bit of free time before throwing myself at another club."

"**I have noticed you been moving slower when you've started this club. It could be that your exhausted." **Senketsu observed.

"No kidding." Ryuko agreed.

(It doesn't sound like the club has gone to Ryuko's head. So...What could Satsuki and that weird girl meant?) Sora thought to himself and then noticed a large shadow over him and Ryuko and looked up to see something familiar.

"LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled as he grabbed Ryuko and pulled her out of the way as large violet separated and metal arms, legs and a torso crashed to the ground and assembled into a body and then finally an armored head crashed on the top of the torso and started to float off it.

**(Music Kh 1.5 Shrouding dark cloud)**

"Haven't seen this guy in awhile." Sora said as he summoned the happy gear keyblade.

"Know this one?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, it's actually one of the first heartless I've fought." Sora said, recalling when he, Donald and Goofy first met and then fought the guard armor in traverse town.

"Then it should be an easy one. Let's go Senketsu!" Ryuko called as she pulled the pin on her glove and transformed and then dodged when the armor threw it arms at the two of them.

"Go for the arms and legs first!" Sora advised as he jumped away from another punch and smacked one of the arms with his keyblade.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryuko said as the guard armor spun it arms around itself knocking Ryuko back a few feet when she blocked with her scissor and countered with a heavy swing that destroyed the armor's right arm. "That's one!" She called out when the limbs of the armor suddenly jumped high into the air and slammed into the ground and created a shockwave that knocked back Sora and Ryuko away from it and it's limbs started floating in the air away from the main body.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko questioned and then got kick in the back by one of the armor's legs. "Hey!"

"I got em!" Sora said as he turned into strike form and the happy gear split into two and turn into the agile claws and he started to slash at the legs while Ryuko went to focus on the remaining arm and dodged when it threw a punch at her.

"Gotcha now!" Ryuko said as she jumped into the air to destroy the arm until the main body spun right into her and knocking her to the ground. "Oh come on!" Ryuko complained as she got back up.

"Need help?" Sora asked as he destroyed the left leg with a swipe of his claws.

"No way!" Ryuko responded as she managed to dodge another spin from the armor and sliced at the remaining arm and destroyed it. "See? Got it." Ryuko gloated as Sora tossed the claws into the air and they spun around him as they turned into the twin yo-yos.

"I hear ya!" Sora said as he threw the yo-yos at the remaining leg and they wrapped themselves around it, allowing Sora to lift the leg into the air and then slam it hard back into the ground and destroying it.

"One left!" Sora said as he jumped out of the way when the armor's main body slammed itself onto were he was. "Take this!" He said as he threw the yo-yos out again and they enlarged into spinning saws that trapped the main body in between as the yo-yos grinded the armor to shreds until they let go and Sora transformed back to normal and when it seemed like the armor still had some fight left in it, it's whole body started to shake and the helmet fell to the ground with a loud clang and a large crystalline heart floated out of the body and the armor disappeared.

"*Sigh* I'm calling it quits." Ryuko said as she transformed back to normal and fell to the ground exhausted.

"Yeah, good thing the day is already over. Let's go back to the condo." Sora suggested.

"Sure thing. At least we close to it." Ryuko said as she good up and the two of them started to walk to the condo and were surprised upon the sight of one stars carrying furniture out of the building with Mako observing.

"Hey Mako, what's going on?" Sora asked

"Good news!" Mako said excitedly. "I managed to get us to the two star district!"

* * *

**(The next day:Satsuki's chamber)**

"It is just as you predicted lady Satsuki. Sora has been using more abilities ever since Matoi had started her fight club." Inumuta said as he, the elite four and Satsuki watched Sora and Ryuko fight another club in the courtyard while Sora was using the storm flag. "So far, he used five transformations we had no data on since the club started. He had used a hammer and a drill,weaponized yo-yos,the spear and flag forms he used against you milady,a staff that amplifies his magic abilities, and a sword that control these small nanobots."

"Where's does spikes keep all those things?" Nonon asked.

"Excellent work Inumuta. Compile all the data you've collected so far and deliver it in a file to my personal quarters." Satsuki ordered.

"Of course lady ...there's one more thing you should know." Inumuta said.

"What is it?"

"It seems like Someone is following Sora and spying on him." Inumuta explained as he brought by images of Sora in town and the black coated figure was spying on him on rooftops and alleyways which grabbed Satsuki's attention and surprise. "We can't identify him however, his deception matches the figure that broke into the control room on no tardy day."

"It must be, I can vouch for it lady Satsuki. I must apologize again for allowing him to escape." Gamagori apologized but Satsuki was lost in her thoughts looking at the black coated figure.

(That coat...it's the same as..) Satsuki thought to herself thinking about her old mentor Xemnas since he wore the same coat and Sanageyama picked up on Satsuki's uneasiness with his enhanced senses.

"Lady Satsuki, is something wrong?" He asked which broke Satsuki's train of thought and she snapped back to reality.

"Yes..of course." Satsuki answered and turned her attention back to Inumuta. "Encite all the data on Sora so far and put it on a single file and bring it to my personal quarters.

"Of course milady, but what about the data here?" Inumuta asked.

"Delete it." Satsuki ordered which surprised the elite four since she had never asked that before.

"Lady Satsuki, are you sure?" Gamagori asked.

"I'm just being careful." She said as she got out her chair and left the chamber.

"*Sigh* This data wasn't easy to get." Inumuta complained as he started to copy the data for Satsuki and then prepare to delete it. "But if it's what lady Satsuki thinks is best then I guess we shouldn't questioned it."

"I'll bring that stuff on spikes to lady Satsuki if you don't mind." Nonon volunteered and Sanageyama was deep in thought about Satsuki.

(For a moment I picked up that dark smell again, and now lady Satsuki is asking Inumuta to get rid of data that she wants to keep to herself. What is she hiding?) Uzu thought to himself. Meanwhile in the hallway outside the chamber Satsuki was gripping her left arm and the dark aura was once again flowing off it.

"The attacks are becoming more frequent and stronger. Sora must have the answer to my affliction and hopefully he is also the answer to the final stages of my plan."

* * *

**(Two star penthouse)**

"This doesn't feel right." Sora whispered to Ryuko as they ate, not Sukuyo's croquettes but a meal the Mankanshoku's new butler had made

"I know. I feel the same.." She whispered back as she fiddled around with her food while Sukuyo and Mataro were eating across the large white table but their appearance has drastically changed since the family had moved up to the penthouse. Mako's mother was now wearing a pure white dress and her hair was now pink and Mataro was wearing a tux as he took a bite out of the food.

"Ugg, french food again?" Mataro complained as Mr Mankshoku walked by the kitchen who had grown a mustache and was wearing a white suit and sunglasses.

"Oh honey, are you heading out?" Mrs Mankanshoku asked as she walked up to her husband.

"Yes,I got a meeting with the doctor's guild." Barazo said.

"Oh good. Remember that diamond necklace I showed you? Can I buy it?"

"Sure hun, go ahead. It looked great on you."

"I didn't know back alley doctors had a guild." Mataro snarked as Barazo left.

"Mataro.." Sukuyo said as she was about to scold him until Mataro got up.

"Oh that's right, I totally forgot! I got invited to a birthday party tonight, I'm out of here." Mataro said as he left.

"Well, I be heading out too. Enjoy your dinner you two." Sukuyo said as she was about to leave until Sora stood up.

"Wait. Mrs Mankanshoku.." Sora said.

"Yes?" She answered waiting for what Sora had to say but he decided against it.

"Uh..actually nevermind, I'll say it later. I kinda want to talk to the whole family." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright then. See you later." She said as she left leaving Sora and Ryuko alone.

"Are we living with the same family?" Sora asked.

"I know right? I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I miss the nonsense that going on here!" Ryuko said.

"Well, at least Guts is the same. Right boy?" Sora asked as he looked down hoping to see the Mankanshoku dog but he was nowhere to be seen. "Uh...Guts?" He said as he looked around for the dog and heard a car horn going off outside the window and saw Guts partying with the neighborhood dogs. "Spoke too soon." Sora said as Mako walked into the room wearing a suit.

"Sorry, the council meeting ran late again." Mako apologize as she sat down. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Guess they had other stuff to do." Ryuko said with melancholy.

"Yeah, I heard that. Anyway great job today you two, can't believe you took on all those clubs." Mako gave praise.

"Uh...Mako, anymore heartless jobs?" Sora asked.

"Nope, seems like you managed to chase them out of town. But that doesn't seem to matter now." Mako said which actually made Sora suspicious since the heartless wouldn't give up that easily.

"You guys better rest up, because tomorrow the two of you are gonna fight the elite four!" Mako exclaimed which surprised Sora and Ryuko.

"The elite four? Tomorrow? Mako, are you sure?" Sora asked. "I can take fight after fight, but Ryuko isn't used to it. I mean, look at her!" Sora pointed as Ryuko tried to lift a piece of food to her mouth but ended up hitting her forehead instead.

Can't you wait a day or two so Ryuko can rest up?"

"Sorry, but lady Satsuki said no rescheduling or we're not gonna get a second chance for awhile." Mako explained as she got up from the table. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." She said as she left the room.

"Even Mako changed. I bet she's gonna go for three star." Sora said.

"Yeah, I miss the old Mako too most of all." Ryuko said looking down. "Listen, I got a plan. But I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"You'll try to stop me if I tell you now, so can you wait until tomorrow and trust me on this?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah...I thrust you"

* * *

**(The next day:Courtyard)**

"At last. The day we face off against the elite four!" Mako exclaimed as she stood in the middle of the courtyard which now had stands filled with people to observe the upcoming fight. "Once we win, the fight club will reign supreme on the student council! We'll be respected and showered with all kinds of luxurys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mako laughed as Sora and Ryuko approached from behind.

(I think I know what Satsuki and that weird girl meant now.) Sora thought to himself as he realized at what they said by "Letting it go to your head". Now he was wondering what Ryuko's plan was to snap Mako back to reality.

"Well look who decided to show up. Today's the final showdown so-" Mako didn't finish her sentence as Ryuko threw an envelope to Mako. "Huh? What's this?"

"I'm quitting the club." Ryuko answered which took Sora and Mako by surprise.

"What?! What is this? A joke?" Mako demanded to know.

"It's not a joke, I'm done with this." Ryuko said.

"But you can't! We work so hard for this! If you quit now, we'll go back to the slums!" Mako pleaded.

"Mako, ever since we've gotten this far,you and family have changed. Neither of us even recognize you anymore, And well...I gotta agree with Ryuko, I think going back is the best choice." Sora said.

"Well I don't!" Mako yelled and then a large container crashed into the ground behind her.

"What the!" Ryuko said when A familiar light appeared from the spire above.

**(Music: Satsuki's theme)**

"President Mankanshoku of the fight club!" Satsuki announced from the spire. "Your two star goku uniform is in that wardrobe."

"My uniform?" Mako questioned.

"If you wish to keep all you work for, then you must fight and defeat Matoi!" Satsuki continued.

"Say what?" Ryuko said angrily.

"You wouldn't!" Sora said with some anger himself.

"And if you defeat her I will grant you a three star goku uniform! And if possible you can manage to defeat Sora, You will have a seat among the elite four!" Satsuki offered.

"Typical! All you do is play dirty!" Ryuko called Satsuki out.

"Your friend decides what happens next." Satsuki said with a smirk.

"You bitch!" Ryuko said as she pulled the pin on her glove allow Senketsu to transform. "Life fiber synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!" As soon as the transformation was over Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade and prepared to fight.

"Save your strength, your going to need for your other opponent." Satsuki said when the container from earlier started to shake which Sora and Ryuko looked over to when it exploded and released smoke as a familiar figure walked out.

"Fight club spec. Two star goku uniform!" Mako called out as she was now wearing a goku uniform that consisted of a black overcoat that hung over her shoulders with red spikes on it,a black cap, golden brass knuckles with Mako's name on it, her shoes were replaced by a pair of japanese geta and her normal school uniform now had two red stars on the belt while Mako had a green reed in her mouth. "Fight club president: Mako Mankanshoku!"

"Mako! Don't!" Sora yelled as he ran towards his friend to stop her when suddenly something crashed to the ground in front of him and created a cloud of smoke and revealed the object to be another guard armor only it was now red and black instead of purple.

**(Music: Kh3 shrouding dark cloud)**

"Again?! This isn't really a good time!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned the dawn till dusk keyblade and dodged when the armor slammed both it's fist down on him.

"Sora!" Ryuko called out.

"I got this! Stop Mako!" Sora said as he dodged a body slam from the guard armor.

"Ryuko." Mako announced as she dashed forward at quick speed she wasn't capable of before getting a goku uniform. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" She said as she performed a drop kick against Ryuko that blocked by her scissor and then leapt off of the weapon and jumped high into the air and threw countless gold weapons that Ryuko swiped away until one slipped past her guard and hit her in the face and fell on her back but then managed to recover to dash at Mako and clashed her scissor blade against a bat with nails in it that Mako pulled out of her coat.

"Cut it out Mako!" Ryuko demanded.

"No way! I can't go back to being poor. We're living the good life we're having right now!" Mako said.

"Come on! Snap out of it!" Ryuko continued to argue with her when she suddenly heard the sound of a car approaching and saw the Mankanshoku family driving a white car into the scene. "It's your mom and dad!" Ryuko said when Mako knocked her away while Ryuko was distracted.

"My god ..Mako?" Mr Mankanshoku questioned when he saw what was happening when he stopped the car as the other family members were also surprised.

"Get back guys! Mako isn't thinking straight!" Ryuko warned but didn't notice the family walk over and take a seat in the stands. "Huh?"

"What are you standing around for?! Go on! Beat the piss out of Ryuko!" Barazo encouraged which took Ryuko by surprise and got Sora's attention.

"What's going on?" Sora asked and then got smacked away by the heartless.

"She's distracted! Rush her!" Sukuyo said as she also encouraged the fight.

"Knock her lights out!" Mataro called out.

"Your not even gonna try and stop her?!" Ryuko asked when a gold chain wrapped around her looked behind to see it came from Mako.

"Sorry Ryuko, but we'd be crazy to give up this lifestyle!" Mr Mankshoku apologized with a smile but then dropped it when the guard armor stomped in front of the family with the intent to take the hearts of everybody in the stands.

"...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire Mankanshoku family screamed as the heartless raised it's fist to attack when Sora knocked the arm away with his keyblade and then pointed the keyblade at the armor.

"FIRAZA!" He yelled out as a large fireball shot of the keyblade and hit the guard armor dead on with a massive fiery explosion that knocked the armor into it's back.

"Don't forgot about this punk too sis! Kick his ass!" Mataro shouted quickly forgetting Sora had saved him and his family's lives.

"Remember what I taught you when it comes to men and kick them in their pride!" Mrs Mankanshoku cheered.

"And kick him in the teeth for good measure!" Mr Mankanshoku continued.

"Guts!" Guts barked in agreement.

"Oh come on! What did I do- ah forget it." Sora dismissed the family as he twirled the keyblade and turned into second form. "I'll get back to you guys when you realize that what you threw away." Sora said which took the Mankanshoku's by surprise and stopped cheering for Mako as the guard armor pulled itself off the ground and threw a punch at Sora that he deflected it with a guard and knocked the armor off balance with a counter slash and leapt into the air destroyed the right with a hurricane winder attack and landed back on the ground.

"One down, three to-huh?" Sora was unable to gloat when the guard armor spread its remaining arm and legs out and suddenly it's right arm regenerated in a red glow. "How did it-" Sora was cut off from when something slammed into him knocking down which happened to be Ryuko who was still wrapped in Mako's chain and was being slammed all around the courtyard.

"THIS IS HUMAN NATURE MATOI! PROSPERITY LEADS TO GREED! GREED LEADS TO THEIR DOWNFALL! ONE TASTE OF A LIFE OF THE HIGH LIFE AND THEIR ENSLAVED TO A SYSTEM THAT I CREATED! THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THAN PIGS...PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING, PIGS THAT MUST BE TAMED BY FORCE!" Satsuki shouted from the spire and then gripped her left arm once she finished her speech was finished. (Damn, I should've kept my emotions in check.)

Back down below, Ryuko managed to break out of the chain to free herself while Mako had jumped into the air pointing her bat at Ryuko when it broke apart as a missile flew out at Ryuko and once it was close enough Ryuko used her the flat side of her scissor blade to redirect the missile while Sora was dodging attacks from the guard armor when he saw the missile coming at him and held his keyblade like a bat and swung it to redirect the missile at the armor and as it hit the heartless it exploded on impact and once the explosion died down,the guard armor was missing it's left arm and right foot but then spread it's remaining limbs out and it missing ones came back in red glows of light.

"Oh come on! How is it doing that?" Sora said and then noticed a pair of red lights coming from underneath the helmet and then remembered the darkside he and Ryuko had fought and how it's eyes glowed red for a moment. "Wait, did…" Sora's train of thought was cut off when the guard armor jumped into the air and slammed down on him and created a shockwave that knocked him back and forced him back into his normal form.

Meanwhile Ryuko was receiving a pummeling of punches from Mako that continued for awhile until Mako delivered one more forceful punch that knocked Ryuko back some distance. Before Mako could dash in again, A bright red glow enveloped Ryuko and she turned back to her normal form.

"**Ryuko, what are you doing?" **Senketsu asked.

"Trust me on this." Ryuko said while Mako slowly approached.

"What the hell did Matoi power down for? She's nuts." Sanageyama said while he and the rest of the elite four were watching the fight from their own stand.

"Is Matoi risking her life all for the sake of a friend?" Gamagori asked. While Mako was walking towards Ryuko, she suddenly dashed forwards at high speed ready for a powerful punch while Ryuko didn't move at all and gave only a smile while Mako came to a halt with her fist a few inches away from Ryuko's face, much to the surprise of the Mankanshokus as well as Satsuki.

**(Music stops)**

"Why…" Mako said as she fell to her knees. "Why didn't you guys stop me?!" Mako asked her family. "Shes gonna die if I keep hitting her! How could you all just sit there and watch me trying to kill her? WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU?!"

"Wait, why did we do?" Mr Mankanshoku asked with obliviousness.

**(Music: Kh 1.5 friends in my heart)**

"When I got to be president, I thought are lives were better because everyone looked so happy." Mako said as she started to cry. "It was like the whole family was glowing with happiness. But..It was all a lie. None of it was real, we were all blinded by greed. That was what the glow was! It was plain old greed burning inside us!" Mako cried as tears continued to fall to the ground. "WE'RE EVIL! Mom, Dad, everyone and me! I was gonna kill you and let Sora die!" Mako said which reminded Ryuko about Sora's current predicament.

"Oh crap.." Ryuko said to herself and looked over Mako to see Sora defending himself from the powered up guard armor."Mako.."

"*Sniff* Y-yeah?" Mako asked wiping her tears.

"Wanna fix this? Then let's help Sora out." Ryuko said as she offered her hand to Mako.

Meanwhile Sora was knocked away by a spin attack from the armour and fell on his back while the heartless stomped over to him.

"Alright..Might not got a choice here." Sora said since he was considering switching to the ultima weapon which he didn't want to do since it's transformation was destructive in power and was dangerous to use in a crowded place like right now, but thankfully for him something came from behind the armor and hit it hard in the helmet knocking it to the ground.

"Mako?" Sora asked since she was the one that knocked the guard armor's head off with another nail bat and she landed in front of Sora.

"Hi Sora." Mako greeted with her usual bubbly voice as she help him off the ground and Ryuko came over while stumbling.

"Good to see your still alive." Ryuko said.

"Guess you two stopped fighting." Sora observed which he was glad to see.

"Yeah..Sorry." Mako apologized while bowing her head.

"Hey, that things getting its head back in the game." Ryuko pointed as the guard armour's body was getting close to finding its head.

"Ryuko, can you still fight?" Sora asked.

"Might need a pick-me-up." Ryuko admitted and Sora responded by casting a curaga spell in her. "Thanks, Senketsu?"

"**Your good to go!" **Senketsu said as Ryuko pulled her glove pin and she transformed again ready for battle and the heartless found its head and placed it back on itself.

**(Music: Kh3 Shrouding dark cloud continues)**

"Let's go!" Sora said as Ryuko and Mako stood by him and the guard armour leapt into the air again forcing the three to split up from the shockwave.

"Hey! I thought you had to take care of the body parts! Why haven't you done that yet?" Ryuko asked.

"Because it keeps growing them back! I think someone powered this heartless up!" Sora said as he dodged a punch.

"Who the hell would something so stupid?!" Ryuko questioned as she also dodged a punch while Sora thought of a plan and remembered how vulnerable the heartless was when Mako knocked it's head off.

"New plan. Forget the limbs for now, go for the head!" Sora suggested as he knocked away a foot that tried to kick him and jumped and slashed at the body.

"Good plan! Right to the point!" Ryuko said as ran forwards and charged into the armor while using the scissor blade hilt as a battering ram which was strong enough to knock the armour off balance as Mako jumped into the air.

"Take this!" She yelled as she threw a rain of her gold weapons onto the heartless which kept its limbs from retailing against her as they drop to the ground and the main body started spinning and dashed towards Mako while she was still in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora said as he jumped in front of her and guarded against the attack which stopped it and he countered with a counter kick that forced the armor away and its limbs returned to it and the heartless rearranged itself until it looked like a cannon.

"Uh oh, Get down!" Sora warned while an energy blast shot of the armor that the three of them ducked underneath while the blast hit the stands instead that blew away some unlucky one stars. "Hey! Your not suppose to do that yet!" Sora yelled out as he twirled his keyblade turned into second form and jumped at the armor attack with aerial finish and knocked it out of the cannon formation and pulled in the arms and legs with magnet burst and scattered the pieces all over the courtyard with the burst and an arm landed in the stands next to the Mankanshokus.

"Think this could get a lot of money if we sell this when go back to the slums." Mataro pointed at the arm. Back with Sora he got an idea to put some hurt on the and waited while the armor started to spin again and charged at Sora.

"Hey! That thing is coming at you!" Ryuko warned.

"I know." Sora said calmly as he swung the keyblade at the armor while it spun and the clash made sparks. "Ryuko! Mako! Hit it in the opposite direction!"

"This is gonna be good!" Ryuko said as she prepared her scissor blade.

"Right behind you Ryuko!" Mako followed her as the two of them got on different sides of the heartless and used their bat and scissor to attack the armor in a counterclockwise motion that forced the armor to slow down and crash leaving it open to Sora.

"Gotcha!" Sora said as his keyblade glowed and attack with ars arcanum and unleashed a flurry of slashes that overwhelmed the body and finished by knocking the armor away with the final slash and Sora transformed back to normal and the armor retracted its limbs and Ryuko and Mako regrouped back to Sora.

"Ok, we clearly pissed it off. Now what?" Ryuko asked.

"We go for the whole thing!" Sora said as he raised the keyblade as it glowed and as the blaster blaze turret appeared out of a door of light.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ryuko said with excitement as the three of them climbed into the turret as she and Mako took the upper blasters, Sora took the lead one and put on a visor.

"What does button do?" Mako asked as she pushed a button and a green bolt fired from her turret and struck the stands and blew some more one stars. "Oops."

The guard armor threw both its arms forwards but was intercepted when Sora started to fire from his turret while Ryuko and Mako provided backup fire and overwhelmed the armor until Sora stopped firing.

"Hey! What did ya stop?" Ryuko yelled.

"Hope I didn't break it." Mako said while the guard armour changed into its cannon form and started charging up a large blast.

"Uh...Sora?" Ryuko said.

"Wait for it.." He said until the energy orb got to its climax which is what Sora was waiting for. "Now!" Sora yelled as all three blasters charged up and released a large blast that crashed into the armor's energy orb and caused a large explosion and all the armor pieces fell to the ground in a pile and the blaster blaze disappear.

"Yay! We won!" Mako cheered as she hopped in the air excited while Sora and Ryuko looked at the fallen heartless.

"Hey, don't these things disappear after we beat them?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, they do, unless..uh oh." Sora said as Mako's family ran towards them with a large amount of tears in their eyes.

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'LL NEVER STAB YOU IN THE BACK AGAIN!" The whole Mankanshoku family apologized as they ran towards the middle of the arena.

"No! Get back!" Sora warned as the guard armor rose up again and then planted its hands on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko said.

**(Music:The consuming dark)**

The armor flipped it self upside down as the hands became the feet and legs became the arms and became pincers and the helmet visor opened up to reveal glowing red eyes and the transformation into the opposite armor was complete.

"LATER!" The Mankanshoku family said as they immediately turned around away from the heartless while Sora, Ryuko, Mako stood together to face it and took battle stances as the armor started to float in the air.

"Get ready!" Sora said as the armor launched all four limbs at them which missed as they all dodged in different directions.

"**Ryuko! I think I know why this armor is stronger than the last one, its equipped with life fibers!" **Senketsu pointed out.

"Say what?!" Ryuko said in disbelief as she blocked a swipe of it hand legs.

"I thought something was wrong with it!" Sora said as he jumped into the air to strike the head but missed when the head and limbs disappeared from the body and the legs were paired with the head while the legs were floating away from the body.

"What now?" Mako asked.

"Spilt up!" Sora advised as the three of them ran in separate directions as the arms went after Sora, the legs and head went after Ryuko, and the main body went after Mako.

"Bring it!" Sora said as the arms started spinning like a windmill at fast speeds and Sora threw the keyblade for a strike raid that interrupted the arms and looped around hitting the arms until the keyblade came back to Sora's hand and the arms started chasing after him again. "Come on!" Sora dared as he ran to get the arms to chase him. Meanwhile Ryuko was facing off against the legs and head and dodging and ducking when the head launched itself at her trying to impale her with its spike.

"Nice try punk!" Ryuko said as she smacked the head away with her scissor everytime it tried to attack her while the main body was spinning at Mako as she prepared her bat.

"Home..Run!" Mako yelled as she swung her bat as the body crashed into it and was forced back and Mako's bat broke in half from the impact and the entire body reassembled itself but the limbs were spinning around the body.

"What is it doing now?" Ryuko asked Sora.

"That's actually new." Sora admitted as the limbs went in different locations throughout the arena as the sharp ends of the body parts stuck themselves in the ground and purple electricity connected to each limb forming a ring of lighting as the opposite armor started charging up another energy orbs and shot it at the ring which bounced off it and flew towards Sora which he managed to block but was hit from behind by another sphere from the heartless as it was rapidly shooting out energy orbs at the ring making he orbs bounce all around the arena forcing Sora and Ryuko to dodge as fast as they could while Mako comically ran around in a circle somehow avoiding all the orbs until the ring of electricity disappeared and the body parts returned to the main body while Sora, Ryuko and Mako where all panting heavily.

"Okay, I don't think we can take another one of those." Sora said.

Hey Sora. We don't do that thing we used when we fought Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko suggested referring to the team attack they used together.

"That might work. But I don't think we'll catch this thing off guard like we did her." Sora said.

"I take care of that!" Mako spoke up.

"Mako, are you sure?" Ryuko asked while Mako answered with a smile, a wink and a thumbs up.

"Okay then, let's go!" Sora said as he and Ryuko rushed towards the opposite armor as they changed into the red bolts of energy and started to pummel the armor all over at an incredible speed until they flew into the air and turned back to normal as Ryuko switch her scissor blade to decapitation mode and the two of them raised their weapons to attack but it didn't seem like the attack would succeed when the opposite armor positioned itself into its cannon form to launch another orb until Mako jumped in front of it.

"I don't think so! Here ya go!" Mako said as she tossed her goku uniform off herself it landed on the helmet visor and blocked the armor's view thus blinding it as Sora and Ryuko came down to deliver the final blow.

"Finishing move! Sen-I-Soshitsu!" Ryuko yelled out as she and Sora both slashed passed the armor and a red explosion was caused by the attack and a life fiber came out and into Senketsu which showed that Mako's goku uniform was destroyed in the attack and the two landed believing they won.

"Woo hoo! We did it!" Mako cheered as she jumped for victory.

"Mako put some clothes on." Sora said while blushing since Mako was in her underwear and then looked up to see the opposite armor come out of the smoke but missing it limbs while Sora and Ryuko prepared to fight again while Mako hid behind Ryuko and then the armor started shaking until its head fell onto the body with a loud clang like before and a crystalline heart floated out of the body and into the sky as the heartless disappeared.

**Ability learned:Vicinity break**

While Sora's was now able to celabete their victory Satsuki was watching the scene from above while amused by how Mako and her family gave up their rich lifestyle for Sora and Ryuko.

"It looks like you've proven me wrong about human greed Matoi. Your friend and her family have chosen to make the right choice instead of taking what I've offered. However that heartless the three of you fought definitely had life fibers in it and I'm going to find out who did that deed." Satsuki said as she turned to leave. "But first honnouji academy must be rebuilt. I must sort out the weaklings from those who actually deserve power."

* * *

**(Later: Academy wall)**

**(Music: Kh 1.5 At dusk I will think of you)**

The sun was setting over the city as Sora, Ryuko, and Mako were sitting at their spot on the wall with sea salt ice cream for the first time since the fight club began.

"I'm sorry about how I acted guys." Mako apologized and was once again wearing her no star uniform again. "I was trying to make life better for me and my family."

"Hey, it's okay Mako. You were just doing what you thought was best for your family, and we can't blame you for that." Sora said.

"Thanks guys." Mako said with a bit of tears in her eyes as she casually took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Man, besides this a lot of stuff happen since I got here." Ryuko said looking at the sunset.

"I guess you weren't expecting all of this when you were trying to find out about what happened to your dad." Sora said as he mentally laughed at himself since it was the same way that his first journey started since he set out to find Riku and Kairi and then it turned into a journey to save the worlds.

"Yeah, the weirdest things. Scissor blades, Talking uniforms, monsters, giant keys, a black box my dad was scared of." Ryuko said which made Sora froze before he could take a bite out his ice cream and nearly dropped it. "A whole school out to kill me and a stuck up rich bitch that might've killed my dad.

**(Music stops)**

"Ryuko...what was that you just said?" Sora asked which Ryuko gave a confused look at him.

"Satsuki Kiryuin is a rich bitch that might've killed my dad?" Ryuko repeated.

"No! About a black box." Sora said and then Ryuko remembered what she wanted to ask Sora about a while ago but forgot about until now.

"Oh crap! I can't believe that forgot!" Ryuko as she mentally slapped herself. "Before I found Senketsu in my dad's basement, he had a blackboard of this weird looking box and had some sort of key pointing at and thought you might know something about it. But I guess I forgot until now since my dad seemed to be freaked out by it.

"I don't know what the big deal is about that box, But there were some bad people who are looking for it before I came here." Sora said referring to organization XIII and as well as Maleficent and Pete.

"So these guys might come here?" Ryuko asked.

"Maybe. Ryuko, can you take me to your old home so I can see what your dad could've been working on?"

"Yeah sure. I was planning on going back anyway to find anything about what my dad might've been killed for." Ryuko said.

"Ooh! Are we going on a road trip?" Mako asked.

"We sure are Mako. We just need a reason to get away from here." Ryuko said unknowingly that the next day would bring them the reason needed to leave.

* * *

**Easter eggs: In 358/2 days the guard armor had the ability to regenerate its limbs it both aren't taken out at the same time so I gave it the ability here since it had life fibers in it.**

**Music: I gave the opposite armor the consuming dark as its theme instead of destiny's force since I thought it's faster movement matched up better.**

**Abilities learned,Vicinity break: Unleash a powerful attack when surrounded.**

**Journal update**

**Heartless**

**Guard armor:A heartless that first appeared to Sora when he met Donald and Goofy. Each part of its body is alive and move on their own to divide and conquer, but each limb can be destroyed and leave the main body open for attack.**

**Life armor: An upgraded guard armor with life fibers infused in it. Destroying its limbs only slows it down until it grows it missing parts back and unleashes a powerful cannon attack in retaliation. It's only known weakness is to wear it down by attacking the main body until it falls.**

**Opposite life armor: A modified form of the life armor that is more aggressive than its original counterpart. This armored behemoth uses its smarts instead of complete brute force as it uses its body parts for a devastating combo attack when it uses it cannon. Forcing the body parts to seperate is the key to victory. **


	10. Vacation week

**Chapter 10: Vacation week**

The entire student body of honnouji academy had gathered in the immense courtyard after Satsuki had called for an announcement and the scene was being watched by two individuals on the school walls.

**(Music: Villains of a sort)**

"What's going on here? Sort of party?" The bulky figure named Pete said who had given trouble to Sora and his friends in the past.

"Doubtful. It seems Satsuki Kiryuin is trying to rebuild her little kingdom from scratch." The ever menacing mistress of all evil, Maleficent said as she observed the scene.

"Wait, hold on. Isn't she the daughter of that stupid rich woman with the weird hair that you talked to a little while back when you found out about that box?" Pete asked.

"Indeed. I asked Ragyo to find whatever information refers to the box." Maleficent answered.

"But we know were the box is now. Why don't we round up as many heartless as we can and make a grab for it." Pete suggested.

"Don't be absurd you imbecile!" Maleficent snapped as she pointed her staff at Pete. "We don't know a thing about those figures in the masks including the one had had summoned them or what they're capable of. We're here in this world now to get I've asked for, but before we go back to Ragyo we need to investigate the home of her rival, Isshin Matoi."

"Uh..Why?" Pete asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since the last time we were here had..passed on to the next life and now his research is ours for the taking."

"Okay, but what exactly are we looking for?"

"I believe Isshin was also researching the box in secret and may have found the truth behind it, and perhaps the identities of our masked friends." Maleficent explained.

"So we can what? Find a weakness or something?" Pete asked.

"We'll find out in due time. But for now let's keep an eye on 's daughter." Maleficent said as she opened a corridor of darkness. "She'll lead us to what we're looking for."

"We better be sneaky about it. While I was looking around town I heard Sora was here and if he knows we're snooping around, he'll know that we're looking for the box." Pete warned.

"We'll deal with him when we have to. But for now, let us wait for the moment of opportunity." Maleficent advised as she and Pete walked into the dark corridor and the portal disappeared. Meanwhile Satsuki stood with the elite four on a massive red podium ready to make her speech.

**(Music: Satsuki's theme)**

"TODAY! We embark on the complete overhaul of the student council. If you participe, you will have free reign to attack your peers. There are no restrictions on weapons or tactics, Those who survive will meet here in seven days. These survivors will claim their social standing. A fight to obtain an election in the form of a battle royale!" Satsuki announced.

"Election my ass!" Ryuko said since she, Mako, and Sora had also gathered for the assembly to find out what Satsuki was up to while Sora started thinking to himself.

(I wonder if this is what that weird girl meant.) Sora thought to himself as he thought back when the girl with the eyepatch told him that she would return when Satsuki had something big happen and he wondered if somehow she foresaw this event.

"Unlike traditional elections, you will not choose someone to represent you. You, will represent yourselfs! Your status! Your strength! Your way of life!" Satsuki continued her speech. "In seven days at eight thirty am, the survivors who have assembled here will have a sudden death run off!" She explained which started to make the entire student body stir with greed which made Sora worry a little. "And if you emerge victorious, I will personally grant you a brand new goku uniform. NOW STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY..FIGHT!" Satsuki called out and chaos immediately erupted among the large crowd as the students started fighting each including the club captains Sora and Ryuko haven't defeated.

Speaking of Sora and Ryuko, the two of them with their weapons drawn were fending off the crazed students while protecting Mako who huddled between them to hide from the chaos.

"Heartless I can handle, but people who are greedy and gone nuts is another thing!" Sora said as he smacked away a one star that charged at him.

"It's just like my first day all over again!" Mako said terrified while keeping herself on the ground.

"Don't you have anything for this?" Ryuko asked Sora as she punched a one star in the face.

"I do, but I could cause too much damage and really hurt someone." Sora admitted since his infinity circle shotlock could clear out enough students to make an escape, but he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Fine, plan B then!" Ryuko said she pulled the pin on her glove and transformed and turned her scissor blade into decapitation mode and stood next to Sora. "You with me?"

"Gotcha!" Sora answered as the two of them stood back to back as they slashed their weapons horizontally and created a powerful gust of air that blew away a large amount of students and created an opening for them. "Let's go!" Sora said as the three of them ran towards the school while fighting off students that came after them.

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"The life fiber barrier is up lady Satsuki, not even Sora can penetrate it." Iori said on the large screen while Satsuki sat in front of it.

"Excellent Iori. But I don't believe Sora will be coming here unless it was absolutely necessary or if I summon him. For now, we wait for the sudden death runoff." Satsuki said.

"Very well then. What about you milady?" Iori asked.

"Until the runoff, I will be studying the data we've collected on Sora." Satsuki as she pulled out the file that contained everything she had on Sora.

"Is there something specific you looking for?"

"I am. However, I must find it on my own." Satsuki said as the computer screen turned off and she gripped her arm in pain as the dark aura flowed off it until she got under control and forced it to dissipate. "This cannot continue, if it does I might as well be wearing a berserk kamui." Satsuki said as she looked at Sora's file.

"I just hope that Sora has mastered the power of waking."

* * *

**(Classroom)**

"What is that?" Sora asked as his group watched Satsuki's spire become wrapped by a bubble made of what seemed to be life fibers.

"Well that cocoon is made of finely chopped life fibers and its rotating at a hundred meters per second." Aikuro answered Sora's question. "You can stab it,shoot it, nuke it. The damn thing is pretty much impenetrable. Even with Senketsu's help and whatever that key thing can do best, I doubt the two of you can break thought that cocoon."

"I thought this was gonna be my chance to get at her. But no, she's gotta work everyone up into a frenzy while she sits in her bubble!" Ryuko said with annoyance.

"It's all part of the plan. She rules this place with an iron fist, but she knew as soon as she took herself out of the equation there be anarchy. See?" Aikuro pointed towards the chaotic battlefield down below and then noticed the uneasy look on Sora's face. "Something wrong kid?"

"Yeah. All this fighting is gonna attract a lot of heartless and it's not gonna end well." Sora said.

"Then why aren't they here yet?" Ryuko asked.

"I don't know why, but I think maybe because we cleared out so many in town when we had the fight club going on." Sora pondered. "Wish we could talk to Satsuki right now so we can warn her about it, but right now we can't with that barrier up."

"Figures, so when those things turns the whole city into something out of a zombie movie she'll be up there watching the place go to shit while she waits for a helicopter." Ryuko said.

"Speaking of the city, we should get out of here before the fighting gets taken to the streets." Sora said.

* * *

**(Down below in the courtyard)**

"Man, this is crazy." Sanageyama said as he punched away a one star that tried attacking him while the rest of the elite four did the same while they walked out of the courtyard. "Why the hell is she doing this? Lady Satsuki is tearing apart the system she made. She really hasn't been herself lately."

"What could you mean by that Sanageyama?" Inumuta asked when he backhanded a grunt.

"Well it started when she fought Sora and her kamui shut down on her for no reason that Iori could find. She wanted a lot of info on Sora and his powers for a reason she wouldn't tell us what for, and when we did have that information she makes you delete all of it which has never asked you to do before and then keep it all to herself with the only copies."

"Your right monkey. Satsuki never asked the doggy to get rid of his precious data before." Nonon said as she kicked a club captain in the gut and make him collapse to his knees.

"It was hard for me to do." Inumuta admitted even though he didn't want to question Satsuki.

"Yeah, and it all started when she reading this book after Sora met Matoi that she let none of us take a look at, which I myself can't look at now anyway. And lately I noticed something off about her." Sangeyama said.

What are you saying Sanageyama?" Gamagori asked.

"Ever since I got my shingantsu, I sense something more like smelled it but I smell something completely similar to those heartless creatures Sora fights around."

"Are they in the academy? I would've noticed if they got inside." Inumuta said.

"No...Because the only time I pick it up is around lady Satsuki." Sanageyama said with his head pointed at the ground.

"Ridiculous! Lady Satsuki wouldn't have anything to do with those freaks of nature!" Gamagori yelled.

"I know she wouldn't, but how would you explain what she's doing right now?" Sanageyama asked.

"She's trying to recreate the academy and make it stronger than ever." Inumuta answered.

"Tear it down, build it back up. That's lady Satsuki in a nutshell. Whatevs." Nonon blew it off. "At least it gives us an excuse for some down time."

"Good idea. I think I'll take a few days off." Gamagori agreed as he pulled out a key and flipped it between his fingers. "See you next week, at eight thirty sharp." He said as he left.

"Hear that? Sounded like a car key." Sanageyama pointed out.

"Good ears. He just got his driver's license." Nonon answered. "Lady Satsuki needed a chauffeur, so he told her he do it."

"Gamagori's loyalty is impressive." Inumuta noticed.

"Ok, I'll see you boys in seven days. Unlike the two of you, I have plans." Nonon said.

"I'm actually gonna train until then." Sanageyama said.

"How are you going to do that?" Inumuta asked. "With all this fighting you won't be able to get inside the dojo. Much less train in peace."

"I know. That's why I'm gonna spend the whole week fighting those heartless." Sanageyama said which caught Nonon and Inumuta by surprise. "See ya next week." He said as he left for the city and for any heartless he could find.

"Didn't see that coming. Sounds like the monkey is gonna go hunting." Nonon said.

"Well if he's able to fight Sora on even ground, then he should be able to dispose of those things if he wanted to." Inumuta said. "Speaking of Sora, I think I'll get to work studying the data I have on him."

I thought Lady Satsuki made you delete his data and kept the last copy to herself?" Nonon asked.

"I did. But I couldn't help but kept some to myself." Inumuta said as he pulled out his PDA where he kept Sora's data. "Besides I've respected lady Satsuki wish to keep the data private, since no one will figure out that I have it, goodbye for now." He said as he also left leaving Nonon by herself.

"Guess they had plans after all. Guess throwing darts at a picture of spikes doesn't seem like much now."

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence)**

The whole house was shaking from the academy student's battle outside in the streets and just like Sora predicted, heartless showed up when the chaos got worse and Sora and Ryuko fought tooth and nail protecting Mako on the way back to her home and now the Mankanshoku family were drinking tea like nothing bad was going on.

"Gosh. Things are sure crazy in town today." Mako said obviously.

"You guys sure are taking this well." Sora said while sitting at the table with the family.

"How come everyone is sitting around all philosophical for anyway?" Ryuko asked.

"Oh you know, just thinking about all the good stuff we learned recently. Like how instant gratification isn't all it's cracked up to be." Barazo answered.

"Yeah right, Patience is a virtue." Mataro said.

"Really? Like pickpocketing the people who get tired from fighting?" Sora asked

"Mataro...is that true?" Miss Mankanshoku asked in a calm and scary voice that made Mataro sweetdrop.

"Oh..uh, look at the time! I better get to bed!" Mataro said as he dashed out of the room even though was still early in the day.

"You should make sure he doesn't sneak out." Sora advised Mako's mother. " Anyway Ryuko, think we should get going?"

"Oh yeah! Can I use your scooter?" Ryuko asked Mako's father.

"I got it for you. Scammed it from the guy who owns the scooter shop, drive safe." Barazo said. Sora, Ryuko and Mako then walked outside to the front of the clinic where a scooter was waiting for them as Ryuko started it up and Mako sat behind her.

"Aw geez, I just realized that this thing can only hold two people." Ryuko said.

"Don't worry about. I got my own way of getting there." Sora said.

"Alright, but come crying to me when your feet hurt from walking." Ryuko said as she and Mako took off and drove onto the road and then eventually onto the highway towards Ryuko's destination.

"Think Sora will be okay?" Mako asked.

"Yeah he will. I just wonder how he's gonna get there." Ryuko said and then a figure dashed by on the guard rails covered in a blue aura. "What the hell?!"

"Try to keep up would ya?" Sora said as he continued grinding on the rails with flowmotion.

"Heh, showoff." Ryuko said.

"Just so you know, me and my family will root for the both of you in the sudden death runoff so kick butt!" Mako cheered.

"Roger that!" Ryuko said as she sped up the scooter to catch up with Sora.

* * *

**(Matoi manor ruins)**

"This was home?" Sora asked as he and his friend stood in front of the burnt down manor that was once Ryuko's childhood home.

"Yeah it was." Ryuko said sadly remembering when her home didn't look so run down.

"No way! This dump?" Mako asked. "Then I guess your poor just like me huh?"

"No, I didn't live here when it was like this. It used to be a really nice mansion." Ryuko said as she walked towards the ruins as Sora and Mako followed her.

"Wow! Does that mean your loaded?!" Mako asked believing Ryuko was rich.

**(Music: Destiny's union)**

"No, of course not. My mom died a little while after I was born, and my dad was a scientist so he was always in his and I didn't get along all that good so he shipped me off to a boarding school." Ryuko said as she remembered growing up in the school and the fights she got into over the years. "I was always getting into fights there, and by my first year of high school I was a straight up punk."

"Didn't your dad tried talking to you? Or maybe he did?" Sora asked.

"He did actually. Six months ago, I got a note from dad saying he wanted to talk."

* * *

**(Flashback: Six months ago**)

When Ryuko walk inside of the manor she was expecting her father to be waiting at the door for her, but instead she saw tossed over furniture, broken windows and mirrors and immediately ran towards the lab where he always works and once she opened the lab doors, Ryuko found the sight of her father impaled with a red blade shaped like half of a scissor.

"DAD! DAD! Hold on!" Ryuko yelled as she rushed over to her father to help him.

"Stop fussing and listen!" Isshin struggled to say. "If you want to live a peaceful life,leave here right now! But if you want to continue my fight.." Isshin continued as he pulled the scissor blade out of himself and handed the blood soaked weapon to his daughter. "Your going to need that."

"Want do you mean fight?" Ryuko asked as her father pulled her closer to his face.

"If you find the other half of that scissor...you'll find my killer, but a cruel fate lies in store for you!" Isshin warned Ryuko as he slumped back towards the wall and then Ryuko heard something crash behind her and looked to see a figure with a purple blade go out the door. "HOLD IT!" She yelled as she chased after the figure.

"Come back Ryuko! Let them go! I haven't told you everything!" Isshin yelled out but his injury stopped him from getting up and going after his daughter and then noticed many yellow eyes moving outside the windows. "They're here.."

Ryuko ran outside the manor to find the unknown figure and looked for them until she heard movement and looked up to see the figure jumping high into the to get away.

"Hold it!" Ryuko yelled until-

***BOOOOOOOM***

The manor exploded into flames and Ryuko ran back to the doors in try and get back in but the flames were too intense to go in to save her father, but in the end she knew it was too late..he was gone.

"Dad…..DAAAAD!" Ryuko cried out in despair as she fell to her knees and then heard something behind her. "Who's there?" Ryuko demanded to know and held the scissor blade in front of her ready to fight incase it was her father's killer and looked around for the source of the movement and was met with the sight of glowing yellow eyes coming out black puddles that were forming on the ground.

**(Music: Kh 1.5 night of fate)**

"What...the...hell.." Ryuko said as the puddles begin to take the appearance of small humanoid figures with antennas coming out of their round heads with piercing yellow eyes and three of the creatures lunged at Ryuko that were swiped away when she swung the scissor blade at them which made them disappear into black smoke and she looked around to see many more forming on the ground.

"Damn." Ryuko cursed as she ran past the creatures and into the woods hoping to lose them.

* * *

**(Back to today)**

"So you ran into the heartless after what with your dad?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, their of the reasons I went to honnouji academy in the first place, I think whoever killed my dad left them behind for me." Ryuko asmused.

"Your probably right, some people can control the heartless. But your dad said he wanted to tell you something before you went after whoever attacked him."

"I know, but there were times where I actually hated the old man, but him dying was a wake up call for me. Because I realized I never really knew him." Ryuko explained as she walked over to the doors where she fell into the basement and plunged her scissor blade into the ground in front of the secret entrance. "It was right there and then I decided to find out who killed him and why, what he wanted to tell me, find out what the scissor blade is, but I still haven't found any answers." She said and then placed her hand over Senketsu's single eye. "I also want to know why he made you Senketsu, and why he so scared of a box. Sora, are you sure it be the same box your thinking of?"

It has to be." Sora said as Ryuko pulled the pin on her glove and Senketsu transformed and Ryuko raised her scissor blade to smash the doors open. "Whoa! Ryuko, I got an easier way to open that."

"Huh?" Ryuko questioned as she stepped aside for Sora as he summoned the shooting star keyblade and stood in front of the doors with both hands on the keyblade as a glowing keyhole appeared on the doors as the tip of the keyblade glowed as well and a beam of light shot out and into the keyhole and the doors fell open.

"Whoa.." Ryuko simply said as Mako looked amazed as well.

"You didn't think it looked like a key for nothing did you?" Sora said as he dismissed the keyblade and then noticed a weird look on Ryuko's face as she was still staring at the open doors. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh..Yeah it's nothing." Ryuko lied since she was flashing back to her dreams about Sora when he used the keyblade to lock a giant keyhole in a wall and on a clock tower and was wondering if those moments actually happened.

"Well, you can go first. This was your home." Sora offered.

"Thanks." Ryuko said as she jumped down the hole and Sora followed suit. Once Ryuko landed at the bottom she was expecting to land on the piles of uniforms she landed on before, but instead her feet met the concrete floor of the basement and Sora landed behind as Mako climbed down on a rope they brought for her. "There's..nothing here?"

The basement was indeed empty, the many piles of school uniforms that looked like Senketsu where gone and the black board of the box was nowhere to be seen.

"No one else knows about this place, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, except this has a certain stripping pervert's name written all over it." Ryuko angrily said and then her anger quickly faded when she noticed Sora was deep in thought. "What's up?"

"Aikuro does about this place, it's how you and Senketsu met but..I've got a feeling this wasn't him." Sora explained and then Mako jumped on his back.

"Hey! What's that?" Mako said pointing a large white flower sitting in the middle of the room. "It's so pretty! Maybe it's a super secret top secret experiment super flower your dad was working on!" Mako assmused and jumped off of Sora which knocked him face first to the ground and ran over to the strange flower to get a closer look.

"My dad didn't work on plants,and I think I would've noticed that the last I was here." Ryuko said.

"**That definitely wasn't here before." **Senketsu said and Sora got back on his feet while rubbing his head.

"I think I may have seen something like that before." Sora said as he tried to think of where he might've have seen the strange plant and then a face of shock when he remembered. "MAKO! Get away from that!"

**(Music: Kh3 tension rising-corona version)**

"Say what now?" Mako questioned with her back turned to the flower as it's bud started opening up as a body came out with a scythe in its hands and Mako turned her head back around to see the weapon about to be swung at her. "AHHHH!" Mako screamed and was pulled away in time by a wire that Ryuko threw out from Senketsu and caught her shirt when the scythe was swung.

"What the hell is that?!" Ryuko yelled out as Mako hid behind her.

"Nobodies?!" Sora questioned as two more reaper nobodies appeared to join the first that attacked Mako and then several dusks appeared around the area.

"You know these freaky things?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, but their not supposed to be here!" Sora said as he summoned the keyblade.

"Then let's send em packing! Mako, go hide!" Ryuko advised.

"I'll do better than that, I'll run for it!" Mako said with a salute and then jumped on the rope and started climbing up it as fast as she could and back above ground. Ryuko jumped forward at a reaper and slashed with her scissor when the nobody shifted back into its flower form and the blade passed through it with no contact at all.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko said as the reaper flew higher into the air and released rose petals into the air. "Aw, that's cute. What is this? Flower pow-OW OW OW OW OW!" Ryuko yelled in pain as the petals fell on her and sliced her all over her body and her exposed torso didn't help.

"**I can't protect you from these! That shouldn't be happen-OW! That stings!" **Senketsu complained as the petals were sharp enough to cut through him and Ryuko jumped away from the petals to avoid any further injury and ducked when another reaper teleported to her to swing its scythe at her.

"Just what the hell are these things?!" Ryuko demanded to know from Sora as she blocked each of the reapers scythes with her scissor.

"I'll tell you later. Right now just follow my lead!" Sora said as he was fighting off the dusks and destroying some of them and noticed the reapers were changing into their flower form again he pointed the keyblade at one of them and shot a firaga spell at it and set it ablaze and ran up to Ryuko to help out. "Stay close! These guys are more tricky to deal with then the heartless.

"Yeah, no shit!" Ryuko said as she and Sora lunged forward and performed a cross slash in a x pattern that cut down many dusks while more appeared to take their place that Sora and Ryuko continued to cut down their weapons.

"Time to kick this up!" Ryuko proclaimed as she switched her scissor blade to decapitation mode swiped away a whole group of dusks only for more to appear. "Oh come on! What does it take to get rid of you-OUCH! Who did that!" Ryuko asked with an anger mark as she looked around for the nobody that smacked the back of her head, but it was difficult to keep track of them since they move around like snakes.

"My turn!" Sora said as he shifted the shooting star into the double arrow guns and shot out multiple fireballs at the reapers, destroying each of them only for more to appear. "That is annoying!" He agreed with Ryuko's earlier remark as he continued firing magical bullets at the nobodies but it seemed like they were no end to them. Sora and Ryuko continued fighting as the nobodies until they got back to back to each other, surrounded by the hordes.

"This going nowhere!" Ryuko complaned.

"Your right, the nobodies weren't this relentless since I first fought them. We need a plan." Sora said as he looked around for anything he could use, but the basement was completely devoid of any objects he could take advantage of, until he walked back into the rope Mako used to enter and escape the basement and looked up the vent and then got an idea. "Ryuko, I got an idea. But you should go back outside." He said while Ryuko sliced away a dusk.

"Alright, I gotcha!" Ryuko agreed as she jumped onto a dusk and hopped off its face and then jumped onto a reaper and did the same thing until she reached the vent and disappeared into it.

"Thunder!" Sora called out as he spread his arms to the side and shot out bolts of lighting from the arrow guns into the crowd of nobodies, stunning most of and then his body glowed a blue aura and shot into the air and up the vent and made it back outside.

"Hey, welcome back." Mako greeted as she had forgotten what happened.

"Hey, those assholes are coming after us!" Ryuko called out as the three of them looked down the vent to see the dusks crawling up the vent.

"Stay back!" Sora warned as he combined the arrow guns onto the magic launcher and aimed downward. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled as the cannon powered up and launch a powerful projectile down the shaft and it exploded inside once it hit a dusk and caused flames to uproar while rubble began to fall down the vent, trapping the nobodies down in the basement but also blocking off the only entrance down onto the basement.

"Sorry I wrecked your house Ryuko, or at least what's left of it." Sora apologized as his keyblade turned back to normal and his dismissed it. "Also sorry we weren't able to find answers about what happened to your dad, and I looking forward to finding out what the big deal is about that box."

"It's fine." Ryuko said as Senketsu transformed back to normal. "At least I'm still able to get answers about something else."

"What would that be?" Sora asked.

"You."

"Huh?" Sora questioned and looked to Mako who seemed just as confused and then Ryuko grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Those things were clearly waiting for you! And you seem to know a lot about monsters that no one else knows about, so what were they?!" Ryuko angrily wanted to know and then released Sora's shirt.

"I said that people can become heartless if they give into the darkness in their hearts right? Well...when some turns into a heartless, the body is left and starts to act on its own and it becomes a nobody." Sora explained.

"Okay, it sounds like there just as much of them as the other ones. But why the hell are you so surprised to see them?" Ryuko questioned suspiciously.

"Well sometimes if someone with a strong enough heart becomes a heartless, their nobody keeps their human form and memories. Those nobodies control the lesser ones." Sora answered. "But everyone that was like that should be human again.(Expect Xigbar, he probably didn't survive that fall.) So there shouldn't be anyone that can control the nobodies,"

"Sounds like you seen a lot of things that aren't normal. Sora just the hell are you?!" Ryuko demanded to know and Sora just shook his head.

"I can't tell you where I came from Ryuko. There are these rules I have to follow." Sora answered.

"*Sigh*...Okay fine, if you can't tell me then okay. But if has anything to do with my dad, your ass is grass! You got me?" Ryuko said.

"Don't worry Ryuko, it doesn't." Sora assured her.

"So I guess we're going home?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryuko said as the three of them started to walk out of the ruins. But a certain sorceress and minion were just walking in.

**(Music: Villains of a sort)**

"Well now, you took a faster look then we thought." Pete said as the two of them approached and Sora gasped in surprise.

"Maleficent! Pete!" Sora said and summoned his keyblade and got into his battle stance.

"You know you guys too?" Ryuko asked as she prepared to pull out her scissor blade.

"Remember I said some bad people were after that box? These two are some of them." He answered.

"Hey miss? You do know it's a little early for halloween right?" Mako asked having no idea who she's talking to.

"Silence!" Maleficent ordered as a green flame flared next to Mako which she jumped back from.

"So what happened to doofus and goofus? You ditch 'em?" Pete mocked.

"Donald and Goofy are getting the break they deserve Pete. I could handle you on my own if I wanted to since your an easy fight." Sora snapped.

"Why I oughta.." Pete said ready for a fight until Maleficent placed her staff in front of him to stop him.

"So, what brings you here boy?" Maleficent asked.

"Don't play dumb Maleficent. You two are here for that box your looking for. Well your a little too late, everything Ryuko's dad had on it is gone and there's nothing but a bunch of nobodies waiting for you!"

"Say what now!?" Pete yelled in disbelief. "This turned out to be another wasted trip?!"

"So you knew what was hidden here? Then I believe this is Isshin Matoi's daughter then?" Maleficent asked as she turned her attention to Ryuko.

"How did you know about my dad?" Ryuko asked.

"Your late father made some enemies dear. I happened to know some of them." Maleficent answered.

"Then you know who killed him, don't you ya hag!"

"I have a theory. However, what are you going to do when you find them?"

"Send them straight to hell that's what!" Ryuko answered.

"Retribution then? I see. But how far are you willing to go child?" Maleficent asked which caught Ryuko off guard. "Have you thought about the damage you might cause and the people you could destroy in your pursuit of vengeance?"

"I.." Ryuko said as she tried to think of an answer.

"Your playing a dangerous game. Make the wrong move and your need for revenge will allow darkness to consume your heart." Maleficent mocked.

"Hey! That's enough! Ryuko isn't the kind of person to hurt her friends and knows there's more important things than revenge!" Sora argued.

***Hallelujah***

"And there she goes.." Sora said with a sweetdrop knowing what was about to happen next.

"Ryuko is number one! Number one I'm telling you!" Mako started rambling as she was making the number one sign out of herself and holding up a gold trophy she didn't have a moment before. "She and Sora kick monster butt, She's made friends with her uniform and she's a bombshell!" She continued as she swung a golf club, held up a uniform that closely resembled Senketsu and puffed out her chest as Maleficent and Pete raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"Most importantly..Ryuko holds her friends above everything-ACKKK!" Mako screeched as more green flames flared at her feet and she started dancing around to avoid the fires.

"Yeesh, just you think you've seen all kinds of nutcases." Pete commented.

"I have no time for this nonsense. We're leaving." Maleficent said as she opened a corridor of darkness.

"What? But we just got here. Aren't we gonna check the place out?" Pete asked.

You heard the boy. Any information we're looking for is gone and would be a waste of time."

"Doh fine." Pete grumbled as he walked into the corridor.

"Farewell for now, and remember girl." Maleficent said to Ryuko. "Your goal could destroy everything you hold dear." She advised as she walked into the dark corridor and it disappeared.

**(Music stops)**

"Sorry you had to deal with her Ryuko." Sora apologized as he dismissed his keyblade.

"It's fine, she was just getting under my skin." Ryuko said.

"Don't feel bad, it's what she does. Because of Maleficent, she tricked one of my friends into working for her and I'll admit,did some bad things." Sora said.

"Do you trust them?" Ryuko asked.

"Of course I do. Riku is my best friend." Sora said and Ryuko flashed back to the dreams yet again and remembered that in them Sora and the silver haired boy also named Riku and they did seem to be at odds in them and knew that it had to have really happened.

"Well, we should head back to the city. There's nothing for us here." Ryuko said. "Mako, come on!"

"Be right with ya!" Mako said as she put out the fire on her foot and followed Sora and Ryuko back to the scooter. Unbeknownst to the three of them, Maleficent and Pete had actually used the corridor of darkness to sneak into the ruins.

"Those nimrods. Did they really think we leave without taking a look." Pete said and then remembered what Sora said. "Wait, hold on. He said that those noodles are down there and anything on the box is gone. Why are we still here?"

"Because, I'm actually curious on why the nobodies are here when their masters, organization XIII is no more. I believe our masked friends are the ones behind this. Pete, give Sora a little present so we can investigate in peace." Maleficent suggested.

"You got it! One super sized heartless coming up!" Pete said as he snapped his fingers and then a moment later the ground started shaking and a large shadow loomed over the witch and minion. "Go after that little runt and his friends and mow them down!" He ordered as the large shadow then left to chase after Sora and the others.

* * *

**(Honnou highway)**

"Well, that sucks. Dad got you a messed up scooter, sorry about that." Mako apologized as the three of them were walking on the side of the highway after the scooter broke down and Sora stopped using flowmotion to walk with Ryuko and Mako.

"Nah, the damn gas gauge is busted is all." Ryuko said as she looked down at the gauge which had actually been on full all day long even after the long drive. "You know Sora, you could go on ahead if you want."

"I'm not gonna do that, it's not fair to you guys." Sora said with his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Say Ryuko?" Mako spoke up which Ryuko turn around to hear. "You know you're not alone anymore, because you have us in your life. By us I mean Sora, Senketsu, me and my whole family." Mako said.

"Yeah, everyone of us care about you." Sora agreed.

"Yup, we all love you lots and lots! You know we do right?" Mako asked as Ryuko gave a smile.

"Of course! I never had any doubt." Ryuko said and then Mako pulled out a sign that said "Over here" on it out of nowhere.

"Oh! I know, we should hitchhike!" Mako said excitedly as she started flailing her arms to get attention from any passing cars. "Hey over here! Three high school students that need a ride! Don't worry we're not picky!" She yelled as a car then passed by and covered the three of them in exhaust flumes and causing them to cough.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING YOU JACKASS!" Ryuko yelled at the passing driver and then the car backed up to them and the driver was a real surprise the three of them.

"Is something wrong?" Gamagori asked as he backed his car up.

"Wow! I hitch us a ride with Gamagori!" Mako said in awe.

"Oh great. Are you following me and Sora around?" Ryuko asked with suspicion as she keep her guard up.

"Or Satsuki wants to see me again." Sora guessed.

"Simmer down, Lady Satsuki hasn't made a request for you or do I have any intention of fighting you here." Gamagori answered which surprised the others. "We'll fight on the day of the sudden death run off, not any time before."

"Okay then, What ya want?" Ryuko asked.

"Get in." He answered. "I am the appointed discipline committee of honnouji academy, and when I'm off campus and find a fellow student in need. It's my duty as a committee member to help that student out. Even if it's the two of you, so get in."

"Woohoo! My idea actually worked!" Mako cheered as she jumped into the car's backseat. "Wow, these seats are comfy! Is this a new car? It looks new, it has to be new since it's all sparkly and clean! Sora! Ryuko! Let's go for a ride! Come on get in!"

"*Sigh* Fine I'll bite." Ryuko said in defeat as she brought the scooter to the other side of the car.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the passenger seat." Gamagori said to Sora.

"Oh,um...I actually got my own way of getting back to town, I'll see ya there." Sora tried making an excuse to avoid an awkward drive with Gamagori since the man wanted to pulverise Sora for betraying Satsuki.

"As the disciplinary committee chair, I must insist on you accepting my offer." Gamagori tried pressing.

"No, it's fine. I can-"

"GET IN!" Gamagori yelled as Sora immediately rushed over to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. "That's more like it." He said as the car moved forward down the road as the sun went down and the night sky took over and that's when Mako decided it was a good time to sing.

" Hey! We're all going on a ride, a ride to hell! Hey! Upside down and going around town! Hey! " Mako sung her song and was it getting on Gamagori's nerves.

"Matoi, make her stop that god awful singing." Gamagori complained but when he didn't get an answer he looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that Ryuko's attention seemed to somewhere else. "Matoi?"

"Huh? Sorry just thinking about something." Ryuko said as she thought about the things Maleficent said in their encounter.

"What's with her?" Gamagori asked Sora.

"She's just reeling back from some words that someone I know who's some bad news." Sora answered. "But Ryuko's tough, she'll shake it off."

"Really? Tell more about this bad news." Gamagori said interested. "If their a threat to lady Satsuki's kingdom, I need to know."

"Well, Maleficent this witch that can control the heartless. She and her goon Pete are looking for this black box that could be dangerous if they found it." Sora explained. "Is there anything like that in the city?"

"No, if there were I'm pretty sure Lady Satsuki would know about it." (Even though Sanageyama said she had been acting strange lately) Gamagori thought to himself.

"You might wanna warn Satsuki about her. Just in case Maleficent could throw a butch of heartless at the school." Sora advised.

"I wasn't gonna do anything else." Gamagori agreed.

"Aw I just love the city at night. The pretty lights, the sights, the arrow flying at my face. FLYING ARROW AT MY FACE?!" Mako screamed as an arrow was indeed about to fly into her face until Gamagori caught it in midair and crushed it in his hands.

"I could've sworn you dismantled the archery club." Gamagori noted to Sora.

"I did." Sora said and then explosions started striking the side of the car causing it to swerve left and right out of control.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryuko yelled.

"We're going off the road!" Gamagori warned as the car was knocked into the highway wall and Gamagori had to stop the car.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryuko asked as she and Sora jumped out of the car.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 vim and vigor)**

"Take a guess." Sora said as he summoned the nano gear keyblade to his hand and Ryuko, Gamagori and Mako looked in the same direction as him as the ground was rumbling and saw the incredibly large heartless, the infernal engine roll down the road at them.

"Ho-ly shit." Ryuko said in awe at the massive heartless.

"**Ryuko! Get your head in the game!" **Senketsu said which snapped Ryuko out of her shock and shook her head.

"Right. Let's do this! Life fiber synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko called out as she pulled the pin on her glove and transformed yet again in a red light and extended her scissor blade. "Mako! Find a place to hide!"

"You got it!" Mako agreed as he hopped behind the wrecked car and put a fallen off hubcap on her head as a helmet.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he and Ryuko were about to charge at the heartless until Gamagori walked in front of them. "Huh?"

"You didn't think I would stay out of this did you?" Gamagori said as he extended one of his whips and gave a menacing grin. "It is my duty as one of the elite four to destroy any threat in honnou city, And that is why this monster's opponent will be me as well!"

"Where was this guy when we fought that armor?" Ryuko asked with an annoyed look.

"Let's just take the help." Sora said as he got into his battle stance and archer heartless appeared on top of the engine and shoot a barrage of arrows into the air that Sora and Ryuko defected while Gamagori simply shifted his body away from the danger and Sora ran passed to assault the face of the heartless and it's mouth opened up as a large mallet came out it to smash Sora that he managed to dodge away from as it was smashing the ground wildly until it was over Gamagori.

"Look out!" Sora warned Gamagori as the mallet came crashing down on the man and it would seemingly crushed him until the mallet caught by Gamagori with just one hand. "Whoa.."

"How pathetic, is this the best these creatures got?" Gamagori mocked the heartless as he forced the mallet away so hard it went over the head of the infernal engine and crushed one of the archer heartless, much to the other two archer's horror and the infernal engine retracted the mallet and replaced it with a large cannon that shoot out multiple fireballs that traveled down the road which Sora and Ryuko dodged while Gamagori smacked the fireballs away to the side while jumped over him and into the top of the heartless.

"Gotcha!" Ryuko yelled as she cut down the remaining two archers until they were immediately replaced by three more archers and pointed their bows at her. "Oh great!" She complained as she dodged the arrows and jumped back down back to the road. Right now Sora was attacking the heartless' face which forced it to back up a small bit as he hit with a strong blitz and a battering ram came out of the engine mouth and energy started to gather as it charged up.

"Come on!" Sora yelled at the heartless as he prepared to transform the keyblade into the nano arms form until Gamagori pushed him out of the way. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"This one is mine! BRING IT ON!" Gamagori dared with his arms out as the infernal engine charged at him and almost ran him over until surprising caught the battering ram with his arms as the engine continued spinning its wheels trying to overpower Gamagori.

"Is he batshit crazy?! What's he doing?!" Ryuko yelled as she ran over to Sora observing the scene.

"Urk..I am Ira Gamagori, one of the elite four. I will not allow monsters like these run rampant in this city, FOR I AM LADY SATSUKI'S IMPENETRABLE SHIELD!" Gamagori yelled as he pulled as hard as he could on the battering ram until..

***SNAP***

Gamagori was sent flying back down the road while the heartless rolled backwards and for some reason it looked like it was crying a comical tear while Gamagori stood back up he held up the reason why.

"HA! It looks like you won't be needing this anymore!" He mocked the heartless as he showed it the battering ram he ripped away from its mouth and then broke in two and tossed the pieces aside.

"Whoa...that had to hurt." Sora said in amazement.

"That..was awesome." Ryuko said with some admiration wishing she could do the same thing.

"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" The infernal engine roared in anger for what Gamagori just did to it and was now looking for vengeance.

"Uh oh, here it comes!" Sora said as he prepared for battle again and he heard the sound of many cars approaching. "Huh?"

"Is some idiot still on the road?" Ryuko said she looked behind her.

"No, it's not. In fact I'm surprised it took them this long." Gamagori said as many convertibles pulled up behind them and many armed men aimed guns at the three of them.

"Who are these guys?" Sora asked.

"You didn't hear? The automotive and airsoft clubs merged to form the automotive and airsoft club. Don't worry, their not after the two of you. Even if they got your kamui Matoi, they couldn't use it. Maiko Orgure found that out the hard way." Gamagori explained.

"What happened to her anyway?" Sora asked.

"I kick her out of the academy."

"So I'm guessing they want your uniform, huh?" Ryuko guessed as the leader car came to the front of the others, and it seemed like a man's head was coming out of the hood.

"Looks like your cornered Gamagori! So what will your choice be? Will you get chomped on by that monster? Or will you risk taking on me, Ryosuke Todoroki?" The man car asked as he revved up his engine and the heartless' cannon came out of its mouth again to take aim."Come on man! Let's find out!"

"Okay, fine. I could use a bigger challenge." Ryuko said with a smirk.

"Yeah! Bring it on! I fought heartless that could drive better than you guys!" Sora snarked but then Gamagori put his hand in front of the two of them.

**(Music: Gamagori's theme)**

"No, I handle the rest of this. The two of you should go take cover with Mankanshoku." Gamagori advised.

"What?! Why?" Ryuko demanded to know since she didn't like being denied a fight.

"This my mess now, I must finish this."

"Sure you take on them and that heartless?" Sora asked as he pointed his thumb at the infernal engine that was being further angered by impactice.

"Oh trust me, I'm done holding back here." Gamagori said as he walked to the middle of the road.

"We should get out of the way." Sora said as he dismissed his keyblade and Ryuko transformed back to normal.

"Tch..fine." Ryuko relectually agreed as she and Sora ran to the crashed car and jumped behind it next to Mako.

"Hey, welcome back." Mako said with the hubcap still on her head.

"We gotcha cornered big man! So what is it? Us or the monster?" Ryosuke tauntling asked.

"Heh, I actually decided it will be both! I'm going to put you all down!" Gamagori said.

"HA! Your all talk and no action! Light him up!" Ryosuke ordered his men as one fired a rocket at Gamagori and exploded on impact but once the smoke cleared, Gamagori wasn't fazed at all and was now covered head to toe wrapped in cloth like a mummy.

"Three star goku uniform shackle regalia!" Gamagori called out the name of his goku uniform.

"Damn it! Shoot his ass!" Ryosuke ordered as his men opened fire with their guns, but the bullets seemed to just bounce off of Gamagori.

"ROAR!" The infernal engine roar as it began to launch cannonball at Gamagori, but they had no effect him either as they exploded harmlessly off him.

"Wow! Gamagori can take some hits!" Sora said in amazement.

"Yeah, that thing is hard!" Ryuko said in agreement.

"You have no idea." Gamagori said as his uniform started to bubble as the attacks pelted him. "Yes...more! Punish me! The more you punish me the stronger I become just like back then! Attack me until the power inside builds up inside me and explodes! EVERYWHERE!" Gamagori yelled as the cloth on his uniform extended away from him and destroyed everything around him. The automotive airsoft club's cars and struck the infernal engine many times until it started to fade into dark particles and a large crystal heart was released from it.

"Whoa! What was that?" Sora said wondering what Gamagori just did.

"**It would seem his goku uniform has two transformations." **Senketsu guessed.

"Hey, just some of your transformations Sora." Ryuko pointed out. "But his seem way more perverted.

"Not perverted Matoi, convered." Gamagori said as his uniform turned back to normal and walked towards the car. "Now, I believe we should get your scooter to the gas station nearby."

* * *

**Gas station**

"Be careful on the way home. Don't stop for any strangers." Gamagori advised as Ryuko hooked her scooter up a gas pump.

"Okay dad." Ryuko joked as she filled the scooter up and Sora walked up to Gamagori's door

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks Gamagori." Sora said which surprised the discipline committee chair. "At first I thought you the kind of strict rule guy who'll pound anyone that breaks them, but you help out when we needed some help, so it's nice to know you have a heart underneath all that muscle."

"Really? And what makes you think that?"

"Well that way you shouting about being Satsuki's impenetrable shield it makes me think you really care about her to be that loyal. So, how did you two meet?" Sora asked.

"It was five years ago in my third year of middle school, there were these students that had some corruptive influence in the school and one student had accidentally spilled milk on one of them, and they told him jump off the school roof or they take away his father's job. When I tried to intervene, he had already decided to jump." Gamagori explained. "But lady Satsuki, who was a first year at the time saved him and stripped the corruption away from the ones who made him jump."

"Wow, didn't know Satsuki did that." Sora said with some respect and then realized something. "Wait, hold on. You said Satsuki was a first year back then. But then, shouldn't you have gratitude by now?"

"Yes, I'm actually turning 20 this year because I waited until lady Satsuki gratitude middle school." Gamagori answered which took Sora by surprise. "Anyway, I thought at the time she would be like the rest of the privileged kids and I challenged her to save my school...I lost horribly. But after the fight, I saw what was truly in her heart and realized I had to become her shield to bring her plans to fruition and that's how I came to honnouji academy."

"And how you and Satsuki became friends. You know, I think I'm looking forward to fighting you Gamagori." Sora said.

"Hmmp. I think a small part of me feels the same way, But don't expect any mercy from me. I see you and Matoi at the sudden death runoff." Gamagori said as he drove off into the night and Ryuko walked up next to Sora.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing much expect that the big guy is a little softer then he looks. Anyway, we should head back and get ready. Wanna try magic again?"

"Don't know about tonight,considering since it keeps blowing up in my face." Ryuko said.

"Okay, we got all week anyway. I should go make sure Mako doesn't eat anything that went bad inside the store." Sora said as he walked away to check on Mako.

"**Are you going to tell him anytime soon that you wanted to ask him something else?" **Senketsu asked.

"I will sooner or later, especially after today with with those weird white noodle things and that witch."

* * *

**(One week later)**

The Darkside that Sanageyama was fighting fell to its knees and then fell flat on the ground and then fell apart into dark particles and Uzu put his wooden sword away now that the battle was over.

"These guys actually turned out to be a good workout, I gotta thank you guys for that." Sanageyama said and then his enhanced senses picked up a new smell of darkness that smelled different from the heartless. "Huh? That smells like embers. Is something on fire?" He asked himself as he followed the smell to an alleyway that was down that was down the block and pick up the presence of two figures and Uzu stayed close to the alley entrance so he can hear what the figures were talking about but also stay out of their sight.

"Why are we back in the city?" Pete asked Maleficent. "There's nothing here and Sora was right about that basement being full of Nobodies and anything on the box is long gone."

"Because I needed to be sure about something. I actually believe that any valuable information is in the hands of Satsuki Kiryuin." Maleficent explained which made Sanageyama quietly gasp in surprise.

"Well I doubt Sora will let us find it if we charge in, even with an army of heartless attacking the school."

"I'm well aware of that. Which is why we shall wait until the academy's raid trip to take over the rest of the country and Sora will no doubt follow to stop it from happening." Maleficent said.

"So we sucker the little sucker and also get a payday. Alright,guess I can wait a little longer to do something." Pete said as he agreed to the plan.

"Very good. Let's us find a good seat for the upcoming event at the academy." Maleficent said as she opened a corridor of darkness.

"Yeah, maybe all that fighting could finally cause little miss running with scissors to finally snap." Pete said as the two of them walked into the corridor and it disappeared behind them while Sanageyama ran over to the spot where the dark portal was.

"Whoever those two were, their planning on stealing something from lady Satsuki. I better warn her so she can beef up security." He said to himself and then heard the sounds of the academy sirens going off which meant that the battle royale has ended. "Damn it. The sudden death run off is already starting, guess I'll have to warn her later." Uzu cursed to himself as he started walking towards the academy and came upon Sora, Ryuko and Mako walking up the road towards the school as well.

"Oh great, it's see no evil." Ryuko complained as they noticed Sanageyama.

"Sora, Matoi,Mankanshoku." Uzu said in response.

"Oh. Hey Uzu. You wouldn't have been fighting the heartless have you? Because me and Ryuko have barely seen them all week." Sora asked.

"Hmmp, Maybe." Sanageyama answered with a smile as he walked away.

"Could've just said yes." Sora said annoyed.

"Aw forget that jerkass. We're gonna mop the floor with him now that this time now that we've gotten stronger." Ryuko said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah! You two are win this thing and be champions!" Mako cheered.

"All right, let's go!" Sora said as the three of them continued their walk towards the academy.

* * *

**(Academy courtyard)**

As Satsuki walked out to the edge of her spire and observed the crowd of injured students and found Sora and Ryuko unmarked which was what she was hoping for and was now able to move to the next part of her plan, whatever Sanageyama and Gamagori was hoping to talk to her about had to wait.

**(Music: Satsuki's theme)**

***Heel click***

"STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY! FOR THE PAST WEEK YOU HAVE FOUGHT LONG AND HARD. HOWEVER, YOUR FIGHT HAS ONLY JUST TO THE SUDDEN DEATH RUN OFF!" Satsuki announced. "EVERY BATTLE OVER THE PAST WEEK HAS BEEN RECORDED AND NOW WE KNOW WHO THE SURVIVORS ARE, BASED ON WHAT HAPPENS TODAY WILL DETERMINE WHO ACQUIRE THREE STAR STATUS!"

"Well this is it Senketsu. Ya ready?" Ryuko asked the kamui.

"**Of course, until the end. But it's been a week since you said you ask Sora your question, what are you waiting for?" **Senketsu asked.

"I'm holding it off until after this is over. Then I'm gonna ask him about these dreams I've been having." Ryuko explained.

"**Dreams? What are they about?"**

"Their actually about Sora, but a little younger. Some weird things happen in them and his friend is picking fights with him and the dream keeps cutting out whenever this girl comes up and I wanted to know if they really happened."

"What happened?" Sora spoke up as he caught the last bit of what Ryuko and Senketsu were talking about.

"Uh, nothing. It's not important right now." Ryuko said and looked back up towards Satsuki on the spire.

"NOW. LET THE SUDDEN DEATH RUN OFF...BEGIN!"

* * *

**The battle against the elite four is next chapter is it's gonna be my longest one yet since I'll be including the fight against all of them, including one with Sanageyama before Nui shows up. But I will be having Sora and Ryuko switch between each fight, so Ryuko will be getting her blade and flight configurations another way, I hope you all understand that. **


	11. King of the hill

**Chapter 11: King of the hill**

**(Academy courtyard)**

As Satsuki walked out to the edge of her spire and observed the crowd of injured students and found Sora and Ryuko unmarked which was what she was hoping for and was now able to move to the next part of her plan, whatever Sanageyama and Gamagori was hoping to talk to her about had to wait.

**(Music: Satsuki's theme)**

***Heel click***

"STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY! FOR THE PAST WEEK YOU HAVE FOUGHT LONG AND HARD. HOWEVER, YOUR FIGHT HAS ONLY JUST TO THE SUDDEN DEATH RUN OFF!" Satsuki announced. "EVERY BATTLE OVER THE PAST WEEK HAS BEEN RECORDED AND NOW WE KNOW WHO THE SURVIVORS ARE, BASED ON WHAT HAPPENS TODAY WILL DETERMINE WHO WILL ACQUIRE THREE STAR STATUS!"

"Well this is it Senketsu. Ya ready?" Ryuko asked the kamui.

"**Of course, until the end. But it's been a week since you said you ask Sora your question, what are you waiting for?" **Senketsu asked.

"I'm holding it off until after this is over. Then I'm gonna ask him about these dreams I've been having." Ryuko explained.

"**Dreams? What are they about?"**

"Their actually about Sora, but a little younger. Some weird things happen in them and his friend is picking fights with him and the dream keeps cutting out whenever this girl comes up and I wanted to know if they really happened."

"What happened?" Sora spoke up as he caught the last bit of what Ryuko and Senketsu were talking about.

"Uh, nothing. It's not important right now." Ryuko said and looked back up towards Satsuki on the spire.

"NOW. LET THE SUDDEN DEATH RUN OFF...BEGIN!" Satsuki announced as the ground started shaking, alerted Sora,Ryuko and everyone in the courtyard as the sky started turning a dark red color and five giant pillars burst out of the ground that raised higher than the school walls that drag any unfortunate one stars to be pulled into the sky.

"THE FIVE PILLARS ARE YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE. FIGHT YOUR WAY TO THE TOP OF ONE AND BE A FRONT RUNNER IN THE ELECTION. MORE THAN ONE PERSON CAN CLAIM A SPOT UPON THE PILLARS IF THEY CAN MAKE IT." Satsuki explained as the pillars stop raising.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's making this up as she goes!" Ryuko complained as she drew her scissor blade and spit on the ground as she got ready for battle.

"No, I think Satsuki was ready bust those things out all week." Sora said as he summoned the kingdom key and got ready himself.

"Whatever. Let's go!" Ryuko said as she and Sora dashed forward and took down any one stars that stood in their way to the center most pillar and both started running up it and avoiding falling students until they reached the top.

"Way to go! That was awesome!" Sora said as he dismissed the keyblade and raised his hand for a high five but noticed Ryuko seemed angry about something.

"What?"

"You better not saw up my skirt when we were running up here." Ryuko growled.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Sora responded with a blush but then snapped out of it when he and Ryuko looked to the other four pillars to see the elite four had each calmed a spot on each pillar.

"Well,well, well. The elite four live up to their name." Satsuki said with amusement.

"Did you expect any different?" Nonon asked with a smug attitude.

"Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori spoke up and getting everyone's attention.

"We, the elite four, would like to propose a new rule for the sudden death run off!" He said much to Satsuki's curiosity.

"Each of us want a shot at facing Sora and Ryuko Matoi in a fight." Sanageyama explained.

"We're gonna fight them anyway, we might as well do it on this grand stage." Nonon said.

"It would be an explosive finale to the academy's first election. Don't you think milady?" Inumuta asked Satsuki as she gave an amused smile.

"It would indeed." Satsuki agreed as the ground started rumbling again as another pillar emerged out of the ground with an arena on the top of it for battle and monitors for spectors to view.

"A KING OF THE HILL FINAL BATTLE! Matoi! You and Sora will fight the elite four. If you win, I will tell you the details of your father's death." Satsuki offered which made Ryuko give a more determined look on her face now that the answer she was seeking was so close.

"Your on!" Ryuko said accepting the challenge.

"But first. We must decide who goes first." Satsuki said as she pointed at the monitors on the side of the arena.

"We'll randomize the order of each combatant to keep things interesting." Satsuki explained as the monitors started rapidly switching images of Sora,Ryuko and the elite four until finally it stop on Sora and Gamagori.

"Looks like your up first." Ryuko said to Sora.

"Yeah. Hopefully seeing how Gamagori's uniform works helps me out." Sora said.

"It seems we'll be having that battle after all Sora!" Gamagori said as he used one of his whips to leap over from his pillar to the arena and landed with a crash.

"I am lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield! I challenge you! And I will crush you for your crime of treachery!" Gamagori said as Sora hopped over to the arena as he summoned his keyblade.

"Bring it on!" Sora responded as he got into his battle stance and he waited for the moment Gamagori actives his goku uniform to begin the battle. But the large man just stood there with his arms crossed and unmoving.

"Uh..Am I missing something? Aren't you ready to fight?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Our battle isn't suppose to begin until 1:00!" Gamagori said as he towered over Sora.

"What? But it's nine. Why can't we fight now?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Why can't Sora kick your ass now?!" Ryuko angrily asked from the pillar.

"No! We will stick to the schedule! That's what we call discipline! And those are the rules!" Gamagori answered with an intimidating aura.

"Geez, alright. Fine." Sora said as he dismissed his keyblade and walked towards the stairs on the side of the arena that led back to the bottom.

"Hey Ryuko! Let's go wait it out somewhere."

"Okay fine. But just so you know, I think this is a load of bull." Ryuko complained as she went to join as Gamagori watched the two leave and then he looked up to Sanageyama who nodded as he also left his pillar.

"Now we have some time to talk to lady Satsuki."

* * *

**(Top of academy wall)**

"Hey, wanna have some tea?" Mako offered while Ryuko was chowing down on mrs Mankanshoku's croquettes.

"Thanks." Ryuko accepted as she took the tea from and gulp it down in one sip.

"Don't want to fight on an empty stomach huh, Ryuko?" Sora asked as he took a bite out of a croquette.

"Nope."

"The lunch my mom made will gave to both of you will give you a million horsepower! Or would it be two million?" Mako asked herself as she scratched her head as someone approached from behind.

"You two gotten yourselves into another pickle, huh?" The voice of Aikuro said as Sora,Ryuko and Mako turned around to see their homeroom teacher walked towards them who Ryuko gave an angry look to.

"Hi Mr Mikisugi. Are you gonna help me cheer Ryuko and Sora to victory?" Mako asked as she got up to raised her arm in excitement.

"Yeah, of course. I'm their homeroom teacher after all." Aikuro said as he put a pin into Mako's forehead and she froze in place.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to her?!" Ryuko angrily asked as Aikuro took his glasses off and flipped his hair, revealing his true nature.

"Easy. I just hit a pressure point to knock her out so we can talk." The spy reassured.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

The both of you should drop out of the fight against the elite four." Aikuro said which surprised both Sora and Ryuko.

"Like hell!" Ryuko growled.

"Hold on. Why do you want us to quit?" Sora asked.

"The elite four are on a different level than the other club presidents the two of you fought. You did well against one of them Sora. But even if you take out two of them yourself, who knows what will happen to Matoi and Senketsu if they fight the other two." Aikuro explained which shocked Sora since he was remembering the warning that Tsumugu had given him when they fought.

"If you don't know, then keep your option to yourself." Ryuko argued.

"Come on Ryuko." Aikuro tried begging her to listen.

"Okay. If you don't want us to fight, then start talking. Tell me why my dad was killed and who did it."

"Look I...I can't." Aikuro said as he looked at the ground.

"Then shut your mouth and find a seat!" Ryuko said as she pulled the scissor blade out and pointed it at the spy's face.

"Me, Senketsu and Sora are gonna take down Satsuki Kiryuin! Then I'm gonna make her tell me the truth." Ryuko said as Aikuro only stared at her.

"Now hurry up and snap Mako out of it. Talking to her makes me feel a lot better than you."

Alright as you wish." Aikuro said as he walked over to Mako but then he turned his attention to Sora.

"Can't you talk some sense into her?"

"I would. But this maybe her only chance for some answers. But you could her yourself if you want to look out for her." Sora said.

"Trust me when I say it's for her own good if she doesn't know yet." Aikuro said as he pulled the pin out of Mako's head and she started moving again.

"...Because I'm gonna be cheering for them super hard!" Mako continued, completely unaware of what just happened to her as Aikuro put his disguise back on.

"Did you know their my bestest friends?"

"Yup. Well don't get too carried away. The last thing I need is to get on the student council's bad side because of you two." Aikuro said as he walked away as Ryuko angrily glared at the spy as he left while Sora looked at Ryuko with concern. As Aikuro reached the bottom of the ladder and got off it, he started walking towards the school building to watch the upcoming battle but stopped when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"You're here early Tsumugu. I was actually gonna call you." Aikuro said as the nudist beach gunman walk up behind the spy.

"There are two reason why I showed up now. One: I heard Matoi and that kid were fighting the elite four today, and I knew that it may cause problems with the kamui. Two: I had some things to tell you that I thought you might like to hear as quickly as possible." Tsumugu explained as he took a puff out of a cigarette he was smoking.

"Sounds like an emergency if you walked straight though Satsuki's front door. Okay, let's hear it." Aikuro said.

"The grand couturier was in town and she was seen talking to the kid." Tsumugu said which took Aikuro completely by surprise.

"A-are you sure?" The spy asked. "Why would she come into contact with Sora?"

"Well we do know that the grand couturier holds a grudge against Dr Matoi for cutting out her eye and mostly likely has his daughter in her sight. She probably sees Sora as a threat to her plans and was no doubt trying to scare him off."

"That's not going to work. The kid's too brave to let even her scare him." Aikuro said.

"Gotta admire how that kid is definitely gonna throw himself between the grand couturier and Matoi, even if might be the last thing he might do." Tsumugu agreed with some respect for Sora's bravery some of the most experienced members of nudist beach were scared by the single eyed girl. Even himself a little.

"Well I got some good news that might help us breath a little easier. Sora and Ryuko are taking on half of the elite four each, which could put less strain on the kamui and could stop it from going berserk. But you should stick around just incase." Aikuro said with a smile since their fears may not come true. But Tsumugu had a face that said there was some bad news.

"There's actually something else I wanted to tell you. That kid has been teaching Matoi how to use the same power has him." Tsumugu explained as Aikuro gasped in surprise.

"What exactly is he teaching her?"

"That thing he does when he shoot fire or something. But currently, Matoi hasn't made any progress. But it's only a matter of time and when she does.."

"Who knows how the kamui might react to a forgien power." Aikuro finished as he took off his glasses in worry now that what he feared may come true after all.

"Did you bring it?" The spy asked as Tsumugu took a bullet out of his pocket with what seemed to be life fibers inside of it.

"Yeah. But this is for the worst case scenario right? For all we know that kid has some way to save Matoi if the kamui goes out of control." The gunman said with some hope he was right.

"I hope he does. If not, we can forget about his help if we put Ryuko down."

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

While waiting for the king of the hill battles to start at 1:00, Satsuki was busy reviewing the file of data on Sora's powers that she had collected to see if he had gained the power of waking, but nothing in the file suggested that he had mastered the power. If he did the only way Satsuki would know is to see it for herself, and the odds of that happening were slim unless someone's heart fell into a deep slumber. Before Satsuki could read any further she heard the sound of two people approaching.

"And here I thought the two of you would be preparing for battle." Satsuki said as she looked up to see Gamagori and Sanageyama bowing in front of her.

"Lady Satsuki, we apologize that we're interrupting you. But me and Sanageyama both agreed we needed to speak to you urgently." Gamagori said.

"Make it quick."

"Sora had warned me about someone who can control those heartless monsters that have been infesting the city for the past few weeks. He calls her a witch of sorts, and Sanageyama may came across someone fitting the description." Gamagori reported.

"She and a goon of hers were looking for something in the city, and for some reason she thinks you have it and is planning on swiping it as soon as you turn your back." Sanageyama explained what he overheard from what Maleficent and Pete were talking about.

"Did they say what their were looking for?" Satsuki asked.

"No. But whatever it is, I believe you should double security for it. Apparently she plans on making a move when we leave for the upcoming raid trip." Uzu answered as Satsuki thought to herself for a moment.

"..Very well then. Keep this between the three of us for now. The two of you should prepare for battle."

"But lady Satsuki, shouldn't we discuss how we should update security?" Gamagori asked.

"Just go." Satsuki commanded in such a cold and harsh tone that caught Gamagori and Sanageyama off guard.

"As you wish lady Satsuki." Gamagori said as he walked out of the chamber while Sanageyama just stood in place.

"Aren't you coming?"

"...Yeah." Sanageyama answered as he followed Gamagori to watch the upcoming battle. But unknown to the two committee reps, or at least one of them, an intense aura of darkness was waving off Satsuki's arm that she forced to die down by gripping it hard.

(I wouldn't be surprised if Sanageyama already knows by the way he looked at me.)

* * *

**(Polling grounds)**

It was 1:00 and the stands surrounding the pillars and arena were full of the entire student body of honnouji academy were cheering loudly for the battle between Sora, Ryuko and the elite four and of course Mako was in the stands cheering for her two friends.

"Well, wish me luck." Sora said to Ryuko on the top of their pillar.

"Yeah of course. Just kick this guy's ass real good." Ryuko said.

"**Don't forget his uniform transforms two times." **Senketsu reminded Sora of Gamagori's power.

"Don't worry about it." Sora assured with a thumbs up as the three of them looked up to see Satsuki on her spire about to give the go ahead.

"Begin." Satsuki said as the starting horn sounded and staircases from Sora's side as well as Gamagori's formed down all the way to the arena and the two walked down to the center.

"Let's go! For real this time!" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and got into his battle stance.

"That will be the last time you draw your weapon Sora!" Gamagori yelled out as the stars on his goku uniform glowed and a yellow light enveloped his body.

"Three star goku uniform: Shackle regalia!"

Once the light died down, Gamagori's entire body was wrapped in bandages just like a mummy with his arms and legs bound rendering him unable to move and multiple orange spikes all over him with a gag were his mouth should be. Now that Gamagori's uniform was active, Sora stood where he was also unmoving.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sora asked.

"Are you gonna fight or not?!" Gamagori asked confused on why Sora wouldn't attack.

"Yup."

"Then why aren't you attack me?!"

"Because I'm as stupid as you guys think. Me and Ryuko saw your uniform in action Gamagori, I know it's made for counterattacks, so as long as I don't attack you I'll be fine." Sora explained as he lazily rested his keyblade on his shoulder.

"You idiot! You really didn't think I foresaw such an obvious tachitic?" Gamagori said as whips moved off his body and started slapping himself, much to Sora and Ryuko's shock.

"What the hell is that freak doing down there." Ryuko said as Gamagori's uniform started bubbling.

"If you won't attack me, Then I'll attack myself! I have my own special techniques for discipline to punish myself to become stronger! This is my higi jijo jibaku! Now let me show you." Gamagori said as Sora got back into his battle to prepare for what comes next as the cloth on Gamagori's uniform unwrapped to reveal orange and black armor underneath.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 The 13th dilemma)**

"Three star goku uniform: Scourge Regalia!" Gamagori announced as Multiple whips started lashing out in every direction with most of them aimed at Sora which he first dodge rolled away from until more whips struck him in the back and knocked him off balance but managed to block more when more tried attacking him and started to run towards the edge of the arena to get some distance between him and Gamagori.

"I wouldn't recommend that! You fall off the edge of the platform you'll automatically lose the battle!" Gamagori warned as he continued attacking Sora with his whips.

"Now you tell me!" Sora complained since he was used to barriers surrounding the arena back in olympus coliseum which prevented him from going outside of the battle area, but since he wasn't there right now he had to follow the rule in order to win the fight. As Sora swung his keyblade at a few whips that tried attacking he cut through them like butter and he realized he could use it to his advantage and looked at Gamagori's armored form and knew the large man couldn't absorb attacks unless he had his cloth armor on.

"Gotcha now!" Sora yelled out as he threw his keyblade for a strike raid and sliced through any whips that tried stopping it on it's way to Gamagori until all the whip retraced and formed the cloth armor again and the keyblade bounced right off of Gamagori much to Sora's surprise.

"What?!"

"You fool! I can see any far away attacks you throw at me and I'll counter it in time before it reaches me! Scourge Regalia!" Gamagori yelled out as his whips started lashing out wildly again and started attacking Sora as he held his guard to block the whips, but some lucky few managed to scratch him.

Go on! Keep resisting! Your feeding more power than any goku uniform, even Matoi's kamui. Your like a battery for my scourge regalia, so keep on fighting! It's helping me win!" Gamagori said as he conuited pummel Sora's guard until he used counter impact to clear some space for him to move.

"Fire!" Sora yelled out as he launched a firaga spell at Gamagori.

"I told you long range attacks are useless against me!" Gamagori said as he retracted his whips to form his cloth armor to protect him. But when the fireball hit the cloth it burst into flames.

"ARRRGGGHHH! Damn it!" Gamagori cursed as he was forced to unwrap his cloth armor to put out the flames on his body.

**(**Damn. Cloth is flammable, he's found an opening in my shackle regalia.)

"Your open!" Sora yelled which snapped Gamagori out of his thoughts which was too late for him to defend against as Sora attacked him with a quick combo that knocked him off guard.

"Going up!" Sora yelled as he knocked Gamagori into the air with a rising spiral attack.

"And going down!" He continued as he slammed Gamagori back down with a groundbreaker that send him back to the ground with a crash.

"Not done yet!" Gamagori yelled out as his whips went into the air while Sora was still in it which missed as Sora air dashed away to land on the ground safely while Gamagori got back on his feet and retracted his whip to cover himself in cloth again.

"Not bad. No one has been able to find a weakness in my shackle regalia, yet you found it in one battle. I'm impressed." Gamagori said.

"Sounds like your having fun." Sora commented.

"Hmmp. That won't change the fact that I will destroy you!" Gamagori said as he whipped himself again to charge up his uniform until his armor unwrapped again.

"Scourge Regalia!" Gamagori called out as the whips launched at Sora who sliced away at the whips.

"Why are you even helping Matoi?"

"Huh?" Sora questioned without losing focus.

"You didn't act out against lady Satsuki until she got here. In fact you sought out her help until your betrayal! So what made you choose siding with that delinquent?!" Gamagori asked as Sora flashed back to when Riku disappeared on the other side of the door to darkness after defeating Ansem and then he searched everywhere to find out happened to his lifelong best friend, just like how Ryuko was restless in her search to find out why her father was killed.

"Because she came here looking for answers. And you guys wouldn't help her! So I decided to!"

"Tch. Because she is also looking for trivial vengeance, which beneath lady Satsuki! That is why she'll never defeat her, and why you'll never defeat me! Your conviction is just as petty!" Gamagori yelled out as he continued pelleting Sora.

"We'll see about that!" Sora responded as he jumped back and twirled his keyblade to enter second form.

"Get 'em Sora! Get 'em!" Mako cheered from below in the stands.

"Kick his ass already!" Ryuko yelled from the pillar as Sora charged forward at Gamagori.

"Fire!" Sora called out as he shot another firaga spell as he ran.

"Not this time!" Gamagori as he smacked the fireball away with armored hand since it wasn't flammable and lashed out with his whips. As the whips came close to Sora he deflected them with his keyblade.

"Back at cha!" Sora said as he countered with counter slash and knocked Gamagori into the air again and continued his attack with aerial finish which knocked him back down to the ground.

"Is that all? Scourge regalia!" Gamagori yelled out as many of his whips started spinning in a circle around him that Sora ducked under to avoid.

"Not good enough!" Gamagori barked as he continued his attack by extending his whips outwards and knocked Sora back.

"How about this?" Sora said as he retailed as he charged forward with sonic blade and rushed past Gamagori several times striking him.

"So long!" He continued as he attacked with the final rush and flew towards Gamagori who managed to get his cloth armor back on just in time for Sora's attack to connect.

"Uh oh." Sora simply said realizing his mistake and what will happen next.

"That's an understatement. Scourge regalia!" Gamagori said as he extended his whips outward and knocking Sora onto his back as he transformed back to normal.

"YOUR DONE FOR!" Gamagori yelled as he plunged his whips into the ground.

"Huh? Whoa!" Sora said as he rolled out of the way in time as the whips came bursting back out under him forcing him to run to avoid the attacks.

"You can't run forever!" Gamagori said as his whips continued chasing Sora.

"Don't have to!" Sora responded as he switched his keyblade to the crystal snow and sliced the whips that came out of the ground and more burst out of the ground towards Sora that he jumped back from when they slammed into the spot where he was.

"Come on!" Sora said as he turned into blitz form and his keyblade turned into the blizzard claws.

"I'm not impressed!" Gamagori said as he sent out more whips at Sora that he easily sliced away with his claws.

"See ya later!" Sora said as he sent his claws forward in a drilling motion onto Gamagori and knocked him back and formed cracks in his armor, much to his anger.

"Have you really forgotten who your dealing with?! I am the disciplinary committee! I lead by example, that's why I bind and whip myself so mercilessly! It's how I inspire you trouble makers to change your ways and become productive students. It's how I bring order to the chaos of honnouji academy. The shackle regalia is the very embodiment of that desire. If you refuse to conform to the rules, that's when I bury my compassion and bring out the whip! And if that doesn't convince you to fall in line, then you leave me no choice!" Gamagori finished his speech as he bit into his gag so hard it shattered into pieces and he brought out multiple spiked rings like the one on his back.

"It is time to unleash the true might on the shackle regalia upon you!" Gamagori threatened as he threw the ringed weapons at Sora and attacked seemingly without end.

"Whoa! And I thought Axel was good with those!" Sora said as he dodged the rings that were similar to the weapons the former nobody used before he got his keyblade.

"Okay! Next step!" Sora said as started spinning as his claws were replaced by elbow blades and his feet were covered in ice skates as he summoned the blizzard blades and kicked away the rings that came at him and sliced any extras with his elbow blades and jumped into the air.

"Gottcha!" Sora announced as he performed a dive kick towards Gamagori, but that was exactly what was the committee chair wanted.

"No, I got you!" Gamagori as he brought his arm down once Sora got close enough and made him crash to the ground.

"And now it's time to mold you into proper shape!"Gamagori as his arms reformed into molds shaped like one of the one star students.

"It's time to purge you of your rebellious ways!" He continued as he brought the molds into each side of Sora to try and smash him.

"Hahahaha! Struggle all you like! You won't escape!" Gamagori mocked Sora as he tried using his arms and legs to keep himself from being squashed and had an idea that might hurt a little.

"Hopes this works. Thunder!" Sora said as he used a version of thundaga that spread throughout his body and conducted through Gamagori's armor and shocked him.

"Raaaaaa!" Gamagori yelled in pain as the electricity traveled throughout his armor and was forced to release Sora from the mold as he turned back to normal.

"Now you've done it!" Gamagori growled and then noticed Sora was reaching for something in his pocket.

(He must going for one of the items he uses to heal himself in battle, if he uses it he'll be back at full strength.) "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Gamagori yelled as he used one of his whips to grab the item from Sora's hand and sealed it by wrapping in his cloth armor.

"Ha! Nice try! You won't be- what?" Gamagori questioned as he felt something started to heat up inside his cloth armor and something glow orange.

"Should've paid more attention." Sora said with a smug smile.

"Gamagori, you fool." Satsuki said since she was completely aware of Sora's plan. The orange light inside Gamagori's cloth armor intensified and was becoming much hotter.

"Rah, raa, ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Gamagori yelled as the heat from the item build up until it finally exploded in a fiery boom and destroyed the outer layer of his cloth armor and knocked him back from the smoke that formed from the explosion and looked up to see the outline of a large figure on four legs.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming." Sanageyama said with interest on Sora's newest trick.

"Interesting. I knew we didn't get everything on him." Inumuta said with a bit of excitement as he pulled out his PDA to record Sora.

"You gotta be kidding me! How many tricks does spikes have?!" Nonon said with annoyance.

"Hey Gamagori! I like you to meet a friend of mine." Sora said as the smoke cleared to reveal him riding on the back of a giant flaming lion.

**(Music: Kh3 savannah pride)**

"Meet Simba." Sora introduced the lion with a smug smile.

"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" Simba gave out an ear shattering roar that forced everyone in the surrounding area to cover their ears.

"Your overgrown alley cat doesn't scare me!" Gamagori yelled as he sent his whips at the lion.

"ROAR!" Simba roared again, but this time a wall fire surrounded him and burned away the whips.

"What?!" Gamagori said as he took out his spiked rings and threw them at Simba who leaped over the rings and landed with fiery shockwave that knocked back Gamagori.

"Raaaaahh!" Gamagori yelled in anger as sent his whips underground again and threw countless rings at the flaming lion, but Simba simply countered by roaring or leaping over the attacks.

"Too..much..power!" Gamagori groaned as the king of the pride lands was overwhelming him. Just when the committee chair slowed down in his attacks, Simba jumped high into the air and started spinning.

"Blaze!" Sora called out as Simba started glowing as bright as the sun about to unleash a powerful attack which Gamagori could do nothing but look at it.

"I've failed." Gamagori said in defeat as he watched a burst of fire explode towards him and covered the whole arena in a blinding light.

**(Music ends)**

"Did he get him?" Ryuko asked wondering if Sora had defeated Gamagori.

"**I'd say it's definitely over." **Senketsu answered as the light from the final attack died down to reveal the entire arena covered in scorch marks and that Simba had disappeared as he had returned to the world were he came from and Sora was in his battle stance in front of Gamagori with his armor cracked and scorched in different places and the two were stare each other with such intensity it could be cut with a knife and it was broken when Gamagori suddenly fell to his knees with a crash and his uniform sparked with orange electricity until an orange light covered his body and his uniform turned back to normal but it was tattered and scorched from the fight. Gamagori was defeated.

"His resolve was clouded by his arrogance. What a shame." Satsuki said

"All right!" Sora cheered in victory as he spun his keyblade in his hand and slung it over his shoulder while the crowd in the stands cheered in excitement over Sora's victory. But Sora's victory when Sora noticed Gamagori seemed to be crying silently.

"How pathetic. I can't live with this kind of disgrace!" Gamagori said as he pulled out a knife and was about to plunge it into himself.

"No! Don't!" Sora yelled as he ran over to stop Gamagori when the knife was grabbed by a cloth held by none other then Satsuki who had appeared out of nowhere.

"It's too early to be kneeling in defeat. So wipe your tears." Satsuki said as she took the knife away and left.

"Thank you..lady Satsuki." Gamagori as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"At least she cares. Even if she does hide it." Sora said to himself as he watched Satsuki walk away and then suddenly had an arm wrapped around him.

"Now that was awesome! Didn't know you had a crazy pet like that!" Ryuko praised Sora on his victory.

"Aw, it was nothing! Can't wait to see what you do in your fight." Sora said.

"Definitely! Who ever's next is gonna be sore tomorrow!" Ryuko said as the next challenger walked onto the arena.

"That would be me Matoi. The randomizer has already chosen me to be your opponent." Inumuta said while the knocked out Gamagori was being carried off by one stars.

"Good luck." Sora said as he jumped up to his and Ryuko's pillar.

"Don't need it." Ryuko said as she pulled out her scissor blade.

* * *

**(City slums)**

"Oh my! Sora is more amazing then I then I thought." Mrs Mankanshoku said with amazement as the tv she, her family and the whole town gathered to watch the battle that was currently unfolding right now at the school since the tv Matao stole didn't even had parts in it, forcing them to go to the same electronic store Sora was booted from when he first came to the city and right the tv was replaying the clip of Sora defeating Gamagori.

"Haha! I knew keeping him around was worth it! Wait until the whole town finds out he's staying at our place. They'll be paying to see him!" Mr Mankanshoku said with a scam in mind.

"It's about to get even better! The hottie is up next!" Mataro said with excitement as he watched the tv when it suddenly went blank.

"What the hell?!" Mataro yelled when a sign was put down into the ground by the old store owner that said a 100 yen for ten minutes.

"A hundred yen?! What kind of shit are you pulling?!" Barazo said in anger.

"Electricity isn't cheap ya know? It cost a lot to keep that tv on." The store owner argued.

"That's crap and you know it old man!" Mataro booed the store owner and then the crowd of people started booing as well.

"You will leave it on." A calm yet scary voice said that scared the whole crowd of people as they all turned their attention to a black coated figure that Mataro and Barazo recognized.

"Pops. That's the same creep that showed up at our place looking for Sora!" Mataro whispered to his father while shaking in fear.

"Don't look at him. Maybe he won't remember us if he doesn't see our faces." Barazo advised as he was also shaking.

"Wise guy huh? Get your ass out here junior!" The store owner called his large son came out of nowhere while crushing a piece of junk but stopped dead in his tracks when the figure stared intensely at him for a few quiet moments until..

"AHHHHHHHH!" Junior screamed in fear as he ran away in fear much to the store owner's and everyone else's surprise.

"Junior you dumbass! Where are you going?!" The store owner asked when he noticed that the figure was now looking at him.

"Um, you know what? Since today is a special event I think I'll keep the tv on. Eh hahahahaha." The store laughed in fear as he turned on the tv back on and then ran in the same direction as his son.

"Junior! Wait for me!" The store owner yelled as he ran off while the hooded figure walked in front of the tv past the Mankanshoku family while they were shaking in fear(While Sukuyo was smiling without a care in the world) to see watch Ryuko come on to the screen about to fight Inumuta.

"Interesting."

* * *

**(Back at the arena)**

"Darn it. They won't let me be Ryuko's and Sora's assistant. I wish I could be won't there with them." Mako complained as a large person sat down next to her, which happened to be Gamagori wearing nothing but shorts and banaged from the burns he suffered from his fight with Sora.

"G-Gamagori! Where the heck are all your clothes?" Mako asked.

"Take it easy Mankanshoku. I've been demoted, I'm a no star now just like you. And since I'm the same rank as you, it's only proper I sit and watch today's fight from the no stars seats." Gamagori explained as he looked at the cloth Satsuki had used to stop him from killing himself.

"Lady Satsuki, I swear I'll work my way up from this shame and work my way back to your good gracious. I'll show you that your kindness towards me was not in vain!" Gamagori swore to himself.

"You want some? Come on let's go! You and me, right here!" Mako challenged the former three star while jabbing the air.

"I'm gonna be cheering on Sora and Ryuko with everything I got! If your gonna start trouble, get ready to be stomped!" Mako said while Gamagori didn't even flinch.

""Ha! Cheer all you want! It won't make any difference in the end! No one can defeat lady Satsuki's elite fighters. No one!" Gamagori boasted.

"If that's true, how come your sitting here?" Mako asked which provoked Gamagori's anger.

"GET HER INUMUTA! BASH HER! CRUSH HER! SHOW HER NO MERCY!" Gamagori yelled.

"KICK HIS BUTT RYUKO!" Mako also yelled up to the arena trying to out shout Gamagori while Inumuta pressed a button on his PDA to block out the noise from outside the arena.

"Activating the noise canceller. I rather not hear the croaks of a beaten toad." Inumuta said. Meanwhile, Nonon was thinking to herself to find out why Satsuki choose to save Gamagori since she doesn't usually give second chances, Sanageyama being an expectation since he managed to convince her by blinding himself.

(So now she's being merciful to losers. I wonder what our mighty queen is up to?) Nonon thought to herself.

"Don't go second guessing lady Satsuki." Sanageyama said knowing what his peer what thinking.

"Oh my god, ever since you went blind, your intuition gotten sharper and more obnoxious." Nonon said annoyed.

"If you keep doubting her, your gonna find yourself in a world of hurt."

"I hate to break it to you, but you don't as half as well as I do." Nonon bragged since she knew Satsuki since their were children.

(You don't even know what's going on with her right now Jakuzure.) Sanageyama thought to himself since he was the only one aware of Satsuki's current condition. Back in the arena, Inumuta was using his PDA to read Ryuko's data and as well as the data from Sora's battle with Gamagori.

"That last battle was quite interesting. We theorized that Sora wasn't using everything at his disposal and that fight proved it. We didn't know he had the ability to summon powerful allies." Inumuta said impressed.

"If you like his cat. You should see his dog." Ryuko referred to Stitch.

"**Ugg. I rather not see that little vermin again." **Senketsu said with a shiver while hoping Sora wouldn't summon the blue koala like creature again, although he had the feeling he would.

"I was looking forward to fighting Sora myself, so I could learn more of what he's capable of. But then again, I could say the same about you Matoi." Inumuta said which made something click in Sora's head.

"Wait. Their studying my powers? But why?" Sora asked himself.

"C'mon! I don't have all day!" Ryuko yelled up to Satsuki.

"Your right, you don't. Begin!" Satsuki signaled the start of the second round as the siren horn went off.

"Milady." Inumuta responded as his collar closed up and the stars on his uniform shined and his body was covered in a blue light and once it died down, Inumuta was now wearing a full body suit with sticking out of his arms and legs and was wearing a visor on his face and what seem to be holographic keyboards were over his arms and legs as well.

"Three star goku uniform. Probe Regalia!"

Probe regalia, huh? Doesn't look like much." Ryuko observed the simple goku uniform while Inumuta was typing on his keyboard and was scanning Ryuko and her kamui and also couldn't help but take a quick glance at Sora to get some data from him.

"**I don't like this. It feels like he's striping us down." **Senketsu said with some uneasiness.

"Yeah I know. It's giving me the creeps too. I don't the deal so stay sharp. Life fiber synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko called out as she pulled the pin on her glove and Senketsu transformed into his battle form with Ryuko readying her scissor blade.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 the 13th struggle)**

"Yes, she always starts off her battles by transforming. It's too bad she doesn't have the ability to transform multiple times like Sora. But then again, she only recently got her kamui. There may much she doesn't know about it yet." Inumuta observed as Ryuko charged towards him with her scissor blade, but Inumuta's uniform had a warning system built into it that allowed him to predict attacks and he was able to evade Ryuko's attack by moving his head to the side. When Ryuko was about to attack again, Inumuta's system predicted that Ryuko would attack with a downward strike that he could dodge by moving to the side. But suddenly Inumuta was knocked back when Ryuko quickly changed her attack to a horizontal slash.

(She's faster than I thought!) Inumuta thought to himself in surprise as he started reconfiguring his systems on his keyboards.

"You think I haven't seen your type before? With all your "Oh, I've analyzed all your capabilities" or "I can anticipate all your moves!" Same old same old everytime!" Ryuko mocked as she copied Inumuta movements.

"There's only one way to beat you at this game geekster! Get reckless!" Ryuko said as she started to move at an extremely fast speed while leaving afterimages behind while Inumuta continued to type.

"Now I know why your reaction speed was higher than my sensors predicted. You can boost your life fiber link though the force of your will too. The goku uniform interface is the same, but since your kamui is made from 100% life fibers, the effect is greater. The question is, how long can your body keep up the pace?" Inumuta questioned while Ryuko looked at him annoyed.

"Are you kidding me? As long as I want it too!" Ryuko yelled as she made her move and charged at Inumuta at full speed.

That's what I hope you say! I want to know what makes you different! I Want to know why your body can move like that in clothes made entirely of life fibers! And why Sora has a power no one else seems to have! Show me!" Inumuta demanded as Ryuko slammed her scissor blade on Inumuta only to miss and see that he had disappeared.

"What! He's gone." Ryuko said as she looked around for the tech analyst.

"I know this trick." Sora said to himself as he thought about the stealth soldiers and the dark thorn that had the same ability, now he was hoping Ryuko would catch on that Inumuta was still there.

"He disappeared!" Mako said in confusion as she was watching the battle from the stands.

"When Inumata's goku uniform shines, it's like a white butterfly on a snowman. He didn't disappeared. It's optical camouflage!" Gamagori explained.

"Nuh-uh! There's no butterflies in the winter! They die in the cold!" Mako argued while missing Gamagori's point.

"Your missing the point. Typical Mankanshoku." Gamagori said with a mental facepalm. Back in the arena Ryuko was still looking around for Inumuta knowing he was still nearby.

"When it comes to chaotic attacks, the best strategy is to dodge them." Inumuta voice rang out while was trying to look for the source of the sound.

"Then, when one counterattacks, one can inflict greater psychological damage." Inumuta explained as he kicked Ryuko in the back while she was busy looking for him and then continued with a flurry of kicks until Ryuko was close to the arena's edge.

"Hahaha! There's nowhere to run! Start giving me some interesting data or I'm gonna be disappointed!" Inumuta taunted as he started kicking Ryuko again while she tried blocking the blows.

"Senketsu. Time for plan B. Get even more reckless!" Ryuko said to her kamui.

"**You mean ride on those heartless again? I don't see any around." **Senketsu said.

"No! The other reckless plan we got!" Ryuko corrected him.

"**Ah yes! Of course!" **Senketsu said as he released steam and his single eye started becoming larger and bloodshot.

"No way! That's one big eye!" Inumuta said dumbfounded at the Ryuko's unorthodox plan.

"If I can't see where your at, Then I'll just attack everywhere! At the same time!" Ryuko yelled as the strain from Senketsu's giant eye and her outfit was tiring her out. But she was determined to get Inumuta while his evasion system was warning him that there was no way out of the attack as the eye started to fall.

"Evade! Evade!" Inumuta said in a panic as the eye fell down on him.

"No!" Inumuta yelled as Senketsu's eye smashed him into the ground and then retracted back to Ryuko.

"Ya see? If you make a crazy attack even crazier, then your bound to hit something." Ryuko said as she pointed her scissor blade at Inumuta while he tried to reactive his camouflage oly for his computer system to tell him that it has been damaged and that it cannot gather anymore data on Ryuko.

(I've reached the limits of my processing capacity?!) Inumuta thought to himself. As Ryuko was about to bring down her scissor blade to destroy his goku uniform, Inumuta realized he was out of options and transformed back to normal as the scissor blade was an inch from his face.

**(Music stops)**

"WHOA! Not so fast! I hereby forfeit this battle!" Inumuta surrendered much to the confusion of the crowd, but also to Gamagori's annoyance.

"Wait, what?" Sora said confused.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Ryuko asked with suspicion as she turned back to normal.

"I just didn't want to lose the data I've gathered up to this point." Inumuta explained.

"Huh?"

"I don't care about winning. All I what is data." Inumuta said as he walked away. To be honest, he wasn't that scared since the night he met Satsuki when he hacked into REVOCS stocks and the police shot at him and a man in a brown robe chased him off with a dark specter saying that "This company has too much to offer to fall now". When he later asked Satsuki about the robbed man, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I can't believe that nerd! Just walking away like that!" Nonon said with annoyance.

"I wonder why lady Satsuki is allowing it." Inumuta wondered to himself.

"Jakuzure. Prepare for battle." Satsuki announced much to Nonon's surprise since she didn't let the randomizer choose which of the remaining chairs would fight Sora.

"What's up? You seemed surprised. You shouldn't be. After all, you've known her longer than the rest of us." Sanageyama joked.

"Oh, blow out of your-" Nonon was unable to finish her curse when Uzu got up to leave.

"Hey! I'm up next. Aren't you gonna watch?"

"Nope. I gotta break in my blade regalia MKll. I'm up after you, ya know." Sanageyama said as he left.

"What's that supposed to mean?! You think I'll lose?! NOT TO SPIKES! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Nonon yelled while Sanageyama walked down his pillar. Meanwhile, up in his classroom, Aikuro and Tsumugu was watching Sora and Ryuko's fights.

"Look at that. She cleared the second one without Sora's help." Aikuro observed.

"Matoi is doing a lot better than we thought. But still...even if it's against only two of the elite four, it'll put a lot of stress on the kamui." Tsumugu said as he was still thinking of the worst case scenario.

"We shouldn't do anything unless we have no other option. For now, let's leave to the kids." Aikuro said. Meanwhile back down in the stands. Mako was happily eating popcorn when a familiar face sat down to the right of her and opened up a laptop and was now wearing a red track suit as Mako spit out her popcorn.

"OH MY GOSH! What are you doing here?!" Mako asked scared now that two of the elite four was now sitting on the same bench as her.

"What does it look like I'm doing here? Watching the fight, same as you." Inumuta answered.

"You know how I feel about forfeiting. So I won't preach to you about your decision. "However, why are you wearing a tracksuit? Have you no shame?!" Gamagori asked.

"The loser is striped of his goku uniform. But there is no rule that they have to be naked." Inumuta commented on Gamagori's current attire.

Knowing the rules trump shame, Mr disciplinary chair. Oh, forgive me. Former disciplinary chair."

"Thanks for the reminder, former information and strategy committee chair!" Gamagori barked back at Inumuta while Mako started to get nervous that she might be caught in a fight between the two.

"Uh oh. It's starting to get hairy up in here. Any minute these guys are gonna start throwing punches. Okay! If that's how it's gonna be, then give them hell Mako! Don't let these guys get you down girl!" Mako cheered herself on with a mirror and a flag with her face on it while Ryuko was watching with a smile on her face.

"**Apparently your friend is cheering for herself." **Senketsu said.

"Classic Mako. Wouldn't have it any other way." Ryuko said as Sora walked onto the arena.

"Same here. Awesome fight by the way." Sora said as he high five Ryuko for her victory.

"I wonder who's the sucker that's gonna fight you though." Ryuko said as the two attention was caught by the sound of a whistle.

"Entrance march! Under the double eagle!" Nonon commanded with her baton in the air and her band started playing as they marched down the stairs to the arena.

"It had to be her." Sora complanied.

"Welp, I'll leave you to it." Ryuko joked as she left the arena.

"Geez, thanks." Sora said as he summoned the shooting star keyblade and got into his battle stance as Nonon and her band stepped in front of him.

"Sorry for the wait spikes. And just so you know, this won't be like any clumsy fight you've had with any other boys. Prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly!"Nonon said with glee as she twirled her baton above her head as the stars on her hat shined and she was covered in a pink light and came out of it now wearing a pink bodysuit with skeltal details much to Sora's confusion such her uniform looked simple and didn't looked like it had anything special about it and lowered his keyblade for a moment until Nonon's band raised their instruments into the air and flew towards Nonon surrounding her and started forming into a tank like vehicle in the shape of a heart with Nonon at the helm of the heart.

"Three star goku uniform. Symphony regalia grave!"

"What! That's a uniform?!" Sora yelled as the tank crawled closer to him.

"OH THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Ryuko yelled from the pillar.

"Wait until you hear how it sounds. For my first piece." Nonon said as she raised her baton and a blast of sound from the tank knocked Sora back.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 the 13th dilemma)**

"Ow ow ow ow. My ears hurt now." Sora complained as he got up and his ears were ringing**.**

"That bass really rattles your bones doesn't it? Let's sharpen up the tune a bit, shall we?" Nonon said as she raised her baton again and large black music notes flew at Sora that forced him to run.

"Hahaha! That's it! Dance!" Nonon laughed as Sora ran through an opening in the notes and jumped at Nonon.

"Wide open!" Sora yelled as he brought his keyblade on her, only for it to bounce off a barrier covering the girl.

"Huh?"

"You think I didn't see that coming spikes? I didn't want that stupid key of yours touching me, so I asked Iori for a little improvement on my uniform!" Nonon said as she summoned another blast of sound that send Sora flying back.

"Oh that's just crap!" Ryuko yelled from the pillar in annoyance.

"Okay. Can't take her head on. So I guess I'll smash her ride." Sora said as he propped himself back up.

"Ya know something spikes. This boss music is missing something. Oh! I know!" Nonon said as a crazed smile came across her face.

"It's missing the sound of you screaming! Not a problem. I'll just wring a better performance out of you!" Nonon said as the back of her vehicle converted with three fins sticking out of the back and the tank treads retract into the vehicle as it started raising into the air.

"Symphony regalia presto!"

"Now it can fly?!" Sora said in disbelief.

"That's right! It hugest flying speaker ever! This is my power Spk-"

"Big mistake!" Sora interrupted her as he used airstep to dashed towards the top of Nonon's airship.

"Hey! No free rides!" Nonon yelled as Sora struck one of the fins in the back of the ship with blitz and damaged it.

"NOW YOUR ASKING FOR IT!" Nonon yelled in anger as the sides of her airship opened up and glowing streams of music flew towards Sora which forced him to jump off of the ship and back down to the arena.

"Let's turn this around!" Sora exclaimed as he turned into element form and spilt his keyblade into the double arrowguns.

"Let's see what those peashooters can do, ya punkass!" Nonon said as she launched more black music notes at Sora that were countered by the magic bullets from his arrowguns.

"Thunder!" Sora called out as bullets of thunder shot out from his arrowguns and flew towards Nonon's ship.

"What the f- " Nonon swearing was interrupted when the bullets hit the side of her ship and electricity flowed throughout it and shocked Nonon.

"Ackackacakcacka!" Nonon uttered nonsense as she was being shocked until it passed and coughed a cloud of smoke from her mouth and then shook off the shock.

"Okay. NOW I'M PISSED!" Nonon yelled in anger as the bottom of her ship opened up and a giant whistle come out launched towards Sora since was actually a missile.

"Seriously! What the hell kind of uniform is that?!" Ryuko yelled as she watched the missile fly towards Sora.

"Not a problem!" Sora said as he combined his arrowguns into the magic launcher aimed it at the whistle missile and launched an orb of magic that collided with the missile and they both exploded in midair.

"He's just finding more ways to piss me off!" Nonon said in anger as she sent out buzz saws at Sora that he easily dodged as he started charging up his launcher.

"Time to pluck you of the air!" Sora said as he fired the finishing shot from his cannon at Nonon's ship.

"Oh crap.." Nonon said as she watched the attack fly towards her as it made contact and it exploded and the already damaged fin fell off and the airship started falling out of the air.

"Going down!" Sora said as he watched Nonon about to crash into the arena and his keyblade turned back to normal.

"That's what you think spikes!" Nonon said as she used her sound blast to boost herself back into the air before her face could be smashed into the ground.

"You really didn't think some wings were keeping me in the air did ya?! You're even dumber than I thought spikes! My music keeps me in the air!" Nonon laughed.

"Alright! Then I'll just go all the way and make sure that thing can't fly at all!" Sora said as he switched to the nano gear keyblade as Nonon's airship started powering up it enignes.

"I'm gonna mow ya down spikes! Get ready!" Nonon announced as her ship charged at Sora to run him over over for him to jump over the ship is it came close to him and landed on it and started slashing with his keyblade to put gashes in the ship.

"Quit damaging the goods!" Nonon said as she turned her ship upside down to knock Sora off back down to the arena.

"Time to blow you away for good!" Nonon said as the sides of her ship open up again and the glowing music notes came out to attack Sora again which he was prepared for until he noticed the notes were not aimed at him, but instead the ground.

"This can't be good!" Sora said as explosion from the notes tore the ground apart and parts of the arena started falling while Ryuko watched Sora disappeared in the smoke.

"Ah, damn! If Sora falls off, it's game over!" Ryuko said worryingly.

"**That's right. If he falls off." **Senketsu said much to Ryuko's confusion.

"HA! Guess you finally had enough, didn't ya spikes?!" Nonon mocked the seemingly defeated Sora only for her smug smile to fade when she noticed that Sora didn't seem to fall down to the bottom and the siren hadn't gone off.

"Wait, hold on. Where the hell did he go?!" Nonon asked herself as she looked all over for the keyblade wielder. Unknowest to her, Sora had transformed his keyblade into the nano arms and used its shield to cover himself from the explosions and then used the smoke to sneak under Nonon's ship by using the yo yo configuration to hang from the bottom.

"Where is he? Where is he?!" Nonon angirly looked for Sora until she finally decided to look at the TV monitor to see where he might be to see the image of him hanging from somewhere and smiling and waving at her. Then it finally clicked in Nonon's mind on where he was.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Nonon yelled as she sticked her head out to look under her ship to see Sora swing from the bottom and shifted the nano arms into its giant fist form.

"Now you're really going down!" Sora said as he launched the fist at the subwoofers on the side of the ship and crashed into it which damaged it enough to no longer play the music that kept it the air causing it to fall to the ground.

"Not a chance!" Nonon yelled as shifted her ship back into it's tank form and landed safely on the arena and launched another whistle missile.

"Good luck dodging that in the air!" Nonon said as the missile flew at Sora while was falling. But instead of trying to avoid the missile, Sora instead dove at it and summoned a portal with his nano arms and dove into it on one side while the missile went on the other side. For a moment nothing happened until another portal opened up and Nonon's missile came out of it heading straight towards her tank.

"Oh you gotta be kidding.." Nonon said sweating as the missile came towards her.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM***

Nonon's tank exploded into the instruments that made it up and fell all over the stands, particularly where Mako, Gamagori and Inumuta where sitting while Mako was running back and forth trying to avoid the instruments while Gamagori and Inumuta calmly stayed where they were until Mako made the mistake of bumping into Inumuta's laptop.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! If anything happens to my laptop, I swear I'll kill you." Inumuta threatened Mako.

"Yes sir.." Mako responded as she crawled under the bench just to be safe.(With her popcorn of course.)

"Jakuzure. You let Sora make a complete fool out of you with his tactic." Gamagori said to himself since Nonon couldn't hear him. Meanwhile back in the arena, Nonon dug herself out the wreckage of her tank and rubbing her head.

"Ow ow ow ow. Spikes can't make this any worse." Nonon complained.

"Guess again!" Sora voice said above Nonon as she looked up to see him diving towards him at high speed.

"Oh crap…" Nonon said realizing she had no way out of his next attack.

"See ya!" Sora said as he slammed his keyblade into the ground with a diving strike that knocked Nonon away to the edge.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nonon yelled as she disappeared and seemed to be defeated.

**(Music stops)**

"Oh hell yes! Just one more left!" Ryuko yelled in excitement for Sora's victory, but then dropped her smile when she noticed Senketsu looked uneasy.

"Hey, what's the long face for? Sora won."

"**It's something I noticed whenever Sora fight someone with a goku uniform. When he defeats them, their life fibers are scattered. But right now there nowhere in sight." **Senketsu explained while Sora was waiting for the siren to signal that the fight was over.

"What's going? It's over,right?" Sora asked himself as Satsuki was watching him.

"You may be strong Sora. But don't underestimate the elite four." She advised from afar. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone approach from behind.

"I thought you were preparing for battle Sanageyama." Satsuki said Sanageyama who appeared from behind her.

"I was a minute ago. I thought I would make a quick visit while all eyes are on Sora and Jakuzure." Uzu explained while Satsuki silently look out into the courtyard.

"You came to talk about my condition, haven't you?" Satsuki asked.

"I have. And I can tell it's acting up now." Sanageyama said as the dark aura on Satsuki's arm flared up again which she forced away with her will.

"How did this even happen lady Satsuki?" Sanageyama asked with concern.

"I don't even know." Satsuki admitted.

"This is why you've been keeping a close eye on Sora, right? You think he has a power that can fix you." Sanageyama guessed.

"I believe he does. But I need to see it to truly know. So for now, I must ask you keep this between us." Satsuki ordered.

"Of course, milady. But I'm hoping you'll explain more at a later time. Right now I'll finish my training, but I get in there I might ask you something surprising. So I'm hoping You'll grant my request." Sanageyama requested.

"Very ready for battle." Satsuki said as Sanageyama left. Meanwhile down below Sora looked down into the stands to see the students were standing up and clapping their hands.

"We want more!" One student cheered.

"We want more! We want more! We want more! We want more! WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!" The rest of the student body start chanting in an up roar.

"What's going on?" Sora asked himself.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ryuko said in annoyance while she watched the students chant.

"We want more! We want- wait, what am I saying?" Mako said as she realized that she was chanting involuntary. Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind Sora in the center of the arena for him to see the source was None other than Nonon standing on a tower like stage and her goku uniform had changed to a pink drum major uniform and her monkey skull hat had changed as well.

"Symphony regalia da capo! For my encore, I'm gonna go with one of the standards." Nonon said.

"You just don't give up, don't you?" Sora said as he got back into his battle stance.

"Of course not spikes. Like I'm gonna let a dumbass like you win!" Nonon declared as she pointed her baton at him.

"You know, that's actually something that's bothering me. How come you really wanna take me so bad? I haven't done anything to you haven't I?" Sora asked which seemed to upset Nonon.

"Why? I just hate you what you are! Your the complete and total opposite of Satsuki and that irritates me! She and the others may take it easy on ya, but I can't! I promised her that would be by her side and take care of all of her problems since we were kids! That's why I gotta wipe your face off the map!" Nonon answered.

"Your right about one thing, me and Satsuki are completely different. But one thing we do have in common is that we got friends who watch our backs, and I gotta respect that. So let's make this a fair fight!" Sora said which caught Nonon off guard from what he said.

"This isn't about respect spikes, it's about Satsuki! Now for the finale, a little tune known by everyone all over the world. Beethoven's symphony number 5: Fate!" Nonon called out as a cannon extended out of her hat and fried a pink blast of sound that played the song she named at Sora.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 the 13th reflection)**

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of the attack as it passed by him to leave a crater in the ground.

"Time to dance spikes!" Nonon yelled as she waved her baton and summoned multiple pink sound orbs and send them at Sora and he tried to block them they exploded in face and send him tumbling back.

"Yikes! I hate to say it, I think she hits harder than Uzu!" Sora admitted since it looked like Nonon had more power than Sanageyama as he got himself up and switched to the ever after keyblade.

"Hahahaha! Are your kidding me spikes?! Out of the nice looking ones, you bring out the girliest key you've got? I'm totally gonna wipe the floor with you now!" Nonon said as she sent out more pink orbs at Sora.

"Wind!" Sora called out as he used aeroga to catch the orbs in the tornado.

"Back at cha!" Sora as he knocked the orbs back at Nonon.

"What the?! Hell no!" Nonon said as she used her hat cannon to blast the orbs out of the air as they came close to her and once the blast died down Sora with his flowmotion aura was right above her about to attack.

"Oh yes!" Sora said as he used sonic cleave to knock Nonon back from her stand.

"I'm gonna waste you! Listen to the sound of pain!" Nonon yelled as she summoned larger orbs at Sora that he was ready for.

"Let's go!" Sora said as the flower on the keyblade bloomed and extended into the mirage staff and watched the orbs come closer to him and exploded once they got close.

"HA! Finally got him!" Nonon said as she believed she had won.

"Did ya?" A voice said from behind Nonon as she looked behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nonon screamed in surprise as she was blasted away by golden ray of light from Sora's mirage staff.

"Whoa! How did Sora not explode?" Mako asked in excitement.

"If you paid close enough attention Mankanshoku, you would know." Gamagori said.

"He replaced himself with a double. This transformation allows Sora to create clones of light to take hits for him." Inumuta explained.

"Okay spikes. Let's kick it up a notch!" Nonon exclaimed as she pointed her baton up into the air and suddenly Sora heard a whistling sound and looked up.

"Oh come on!" Sora complained as another missile came flying at him as he used another light clone to slip away from the missiles explosion as it crashed into the ground.

"Where were you even keeping that? I smashed your tank!"

"A girls got her secret. But right now I got you right where I want ya!" Nonon said as a visor flipped over her right eye and her hat cannon started charging up with more energy than before.

"Symphony regalia full blast!" Nonon called out as her biggest sound laser fired from her hat.

"Bring it!" Sora yelled as he fired his own gold laser from the mirage staff to clash with Nonon's.

"Come..on…" Sora groaned as he tried to overpower Nonon's beam.

"IT'S OVER SPIKES!" Nonon yelled as her laser pushed back Sora's to him and she had seemily won when until Nonon noticed that her laser was splitting as it hit Sora.

"What the?!" Nonon yelled in confusion as her attack was being absorbed into the mirage staff and it was glowing gold and pink.

"Whoa! Sora's okay?!" Mako said in confused amazement.

"Impossible! Jakuzure's attack should've blown him away!" Gamagori yelled and looked towards Inumuta for an explanation.

"It would seem Sora's staff is acting like a tuning fork! He altered the frequency of the sonic attack and matched his own! And now he can turn it against Jakuzure and some of his own power in the mix!" Inumuta gasped in wonder.

"Hey Nonon! You can have this back!" Sora yelled he fired another laser that was gold and pink that struck Nonon with the sound wave causing her uniform to tear.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me! My symphony regalia!" Nonon said in horror as she looked over her ruined outfit and saw Sora create four light clones with their staffs aimed at her.

"Eat this!" Sora said as him and each clone fired single large gold shots at her.

"Sorry Satsuki." Nonon said in defeat as she was hit with the five magic bolts and was sent tumbling back across the ground and her uniform sparked pink electricity and a pink glow washed over body as her uniform turned back to normal and the siren signaled her defeat.

**(Music ends)**

"Sorry Nonon. But I had to take you down a notch." Sora apologized as he walked to check on the girl and then stopped when he saw that she looked angry since her uniform's normal form was just as damaged as it was transformed and exposed quite a bit of skin and Nonon looked truly upset.

"Uh oh." Sora said blushing.

"What are you looking at you bastard!" Nonon yelled as she threw her baton at his face and ran off also blushing trying to cover herself up.

(Why the hell am I embarrassed for?) Nonon thought to herself while thinking about what Sora said about respecting her.

* * *

**(Slums)**

"Alright! Three down, one to go!" Barazo and the crowd cheered as the clip of Sora defeating Nonon played on the tv

"I'm telling you. It's the special lunch I made for them." Mrs Mankanshoku bragged.

"Yeah! Their kicking ass and taking names! And I knew that spiky haired jerk had a pervy side" Mataro said drooling as he started at Nonon running off half naked.

"Keep quiet!" A voice from behind Mataro commanded.

"Who asked you ya hardas-." Mataro stop what he was about to say when he turned around and saw the black coated figure staring at him and just remembered how scared he was of him.

"Nevermind." Mataro said shaking and sweating in fear. While the figure was watching a clip replay of Sora's fight on the tv as he felt a presence approach from behind him.

"I was wondering when you show up." The figure said.

"You look like your having fun though! I just wish I got here sooner." The one eyed pig tailed girl that has been spying on Sora laughed.

"You'll have a hard time getting to the girl as long as Sora is around. Despite my warnings your greatly underestimating him." The figure advised.

"Well, even though he's kinda cute, he's still a naked ape who doesn't know his place. Besides, all I want to do is play with Ryuko, I'm not gonna kill her...yet. Speaking of Ryuko, do you really want her for your big plan?" The girl asked.

"After seeing her for myself, yes. I think she'll do."

* * *

**(Back at the arena)**

"This may go smoother than we thought." Tsumugu said as he watched the announcement made for Sora's victory from the roof of the school.

"Maybe, but we still can't rest easy. Anything could go wrong when we least expect it." Aikuro warned his partner.

"Right.." Tsumugu agreed as he looked at the life fiber bullet that he was hoping he wouldn't have to use if Senketsu goes wild, deep down the gunman was hoping that Sora would have an answer if the worst possible scenario would happen.

"He did it! He did it! He did it! He did it!" Mako cheered for Sora's victory from the stands and then stopped when she noticed Nonon now wearing her own tracksuit sit down next to Inumuta.

"Are you gonna sit with us too?" Mako asked the former three star only to get an annoyed stare.

"Thank you. Excellent data." Inumuta said.

"Bite me." Nonon said without even looking next to her since she was too busy looking up at the arena where Sora still was.

(Damn it! Why can't I get what he said out my head?) Nonon thought to herself blushing.

"Ow. Did she have to hit me so hard?" Sora asked himself while rubbing the part of his face that Nonon hit with her baton.

"A girl's gonna react like that when you see her half naked." Ryuko said as she walked up to Sora.

"Oh come on! What about you?" Sora asked since Ryuko fights half naked.

"I just used to it by now, remember?" Ryuko shrugged since it was how she mastered Senketsu.

"**Ryuko. It's time you've the last member of the elite four." **Senketsu reminded her of the upcoming fight against Sanageyama who had just returned to the top of his pillar.

"Right. Time to get myself some payback!" Ryuko said looking forward to her rematch while Satsuki was about to make an announcement.

"This match will decide who will reign supreme at the top of this school! And who is worthy of power! And the beginning of a new era for honnouji academy!" Satsuki bellowed as the crowd of people cheered.

"Lady Satsuki!" Sanageyama called out the attention of the Kiryuin monarch.

"If I may, Could I make a request?" Uzu asked.

"Go ahead." Satsuki said.

"I must ask you to allow me to fight both Sora and Matoi for this final battle." Sanageyama said which shocked everyone at the request.

"Huh?!" Sora said in surprise.

"Did he lose some brain matter with his eyes?" Ryuko questioned Uzu choice.

"I have already fought them both at least once and proved I have the ability to best them. So I thought I could finally have the chance to finish both of my fights with them at once!" Sanageyama explained his motive for his request as Satsuki thought about it.

"Very well, the honor is all yours." Satsuki gave the go ahead as Uzu gave a smile as he walked down to the arena.

"Big mistake pal! Me and Sora can wipe the floor with you together!" Ryuko exclaimed as she put her hand on her glove pin.

"Ryuko. Don't get a big head! He's probably been getting ready to fight both of us at the same time." Sora advised as he summoned the dawn till dusk keyblade.

"Right. But didn't you also say that if we move fast enough we can take him by surprise?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, but we probably have to get really lucky though." Sora answered as he got into his battle stance.

"Then we better kick his ass as fast as we can! Life fiber synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko called out as she pulled out the pin and transformed yet again and got her scissor blade ready for battle.

"I've been waiting for this. The ultimate test of my skills before I can finally have my rematch with lady Satsuki...LET'S DO THIS!" Sanageyama yelled as the stars on his collar shined as his body was covered in a green light and was covered in his large kendo suit.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 the 13th dilemma)**

"Three star goku uniform! Blade regalia!" Sanageyama called as he pulled out his wooden sword.

"Come on!" Uzu roared as he charged forward at a shockingly fast speed as Sora and Ryuko blocked his sword together while being pushed back from the force until Sora broke free and jumped over the sword.

"Fire!" Sora said he shot a firaga spell into Uzu's face that was blocked by his left gauntlet and then smacked the keyblade wielder away while Ryuko took the chance to attack.

"Here's something special just for you!" Ryuko yelled as she started swiping her blade at rapid speed that Uzu contered with his sword.

"Really Matoi? I thought you've have learned your listen the last time we fought!" Sanageyama taunted as he continued trading blows with Ryuko.

"I did. But so did he!" Ryuko said with a smug smile much to Sanageyama's confusion.

"Firaza!" A voice from behind Uzu alreated him as he was struck from behind by a large explosion from Sora.

"So that's how it's gonna be." Sanageyama said as he swung his sword and a huge gust of air blew Sora and Ryuko back.

"I've been training for this fight! Your gonna have a hard time fighting me!" Sanageyama said as he pulled out a second wooden sword in his free hand.

"Bring it on!" Sora took the challenge as he twirled his keyblade and turned into second form.

"Yeah! All that training of yours won't save you! We're gonna kick your ass and then I'm finally gonna get answers about my dad!" Ryuko exclaimed as she shifted her scissor blade to decapitation mode and then charged forward along with Sora as they both clashed with Sanageyama's swords.

"Men! Dou! Kote!" Sanageyama yelled out as he traded blows with Sora and Ryuko's respective weapons.

"Men-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it!" Sora interrupted Uzu as he used hurricane winder to break the wooden sword into pieces and then continued with aerial finish that knocked Sanageyama a few feet back.

"Told ya fighting us both was a bad idea!" Ryuko yelled as she swung her scissor blade at Sanageyama who easily dodged the attack and as Sora charged in.

"This will hurt!" Sora said as he used explosion to push Sanageyama back and followed up with lunge' n' launch to knock him into the air as Ryuko jumped over Sora.

"Here's some payback!" Ryuko yelled as she smacked Uzu back to the ground as Sora used ripple drive to finish the combo.

"Now this is what I was looking for! You've definitely got better than last time,my shingantsu is barely keeping up with the two of you, and you know what? I like it! This is a real challenge!" Sanageyama said in excitement as he recovered and raised his sword again.

"I gotta admit, I'm having some fun too!" Sora agreed.

"Yeah, you may be annoying but I've been having a hell of time here!" Ryuko said as she dashed forward at full speed with Senketsu's vents at full blast to slam her scissor blade into Sanageyama's sword while pushing him back a little.

"Come on! You have to do better than that!" Sanageyama taunted.

"Good thing we've got plenty more!" Sora said as he appeared from behind Uzu as his keyblade glowed and he unleashed ars arcanum to knock around Sanageyama like a ragdoll until the last attack knock him down.

"I think another big should do it." Ryuko suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sora agreed as he and Ryuko glowed red and turned into the glowing energy orbs for their thread of fate attack and flew at Sanageyama.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sanageyama said as he crashed his sword with the energy bolts at a quick speed to counter them until Sora's bolt slipped around and struck Sanageyama in the back as Ryuko jumped out of her bolt with her scissor blade raised while Sora had his keyblade ready attack as well.

"Time to kiss the ground!" Ryuko said as she descended.

"And say goodnight!" Sora continued.

"I don't think so." Sanageyama said as he blocked Ryuko with his sword hand and pointed his free hand behind him at Sora as a wooden sword fired out of his gauntlet and knocked Sora across the arena and than put his free hand on his sword overpower Ryuko.

"Ah, Damn it!" Ryuko cursed as she tried pushing back Uzu but no avail.

"Looks like without Sora you're not much Matoi. Your not as strong as him or have many tricks either. You're toast!" Sanageyama said as he push Ryuko further back.

"How bout this? I'll turn you into ashes!" Ryuko yelled as she concentrated and suddenly her scissor blade ignited on fire.

"WHAT THE?!" Sanageyama yelled in confusion as his wooden sword caught on fire and was broken in half.

"No way!" Sanageyama yelled in disbelief.

"YAHHHHH!" Ryuko yelled out a battle cry as she delivered a powerful burning slash that cut a huge gash in Sanageyama's armor and knocked him down on the ground as everyone in the crowd looked in silence and disbelief and even Satsuki looked surprised while the agents of nudist beach looked worried.

**Ability learned:(Ryuko) Fire blade**

"Sora has been teaching her his magic?" Satsuki said to herself while more surprised that Ryuko was able to learn to use how magic at all.

"This is bad. Who knows what will happen now." Aikuro said worried.

"Your right. I think the worst possible scenario is about to happen. Good thing I brought the tools for the job." Tsumugu said as he started putting together his rifle.

"Whoa. This is awesome." Ryuko said as she looked at her flaming weapon.

"Good job! I knew you do it!" Sora congratulated Ryuko as he walked over.

"I know! I thought it was gonna blow up in my face again for a moment though." Ryuko admitted when suddenly it did exploded and covered her in smoke.

"Nevermind." Ryuko said annoyed as she shook off the soot and noticed that Senketsu looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"**I'm not sure. I seem to be suffering from what humans call heartburn." **Senketsu pondered.

"But you don't even have any organs!" Ryuko said while Uzu got back up.

"Not bad Matoi. And here I thought you didn't have any I'm even more excited!" Sanageyama said with his blood running hot as he pulled out a new wooden sword and charged at the duo.

"Bring it on, see no evil!" Ryuko taunted as Sanageyama launched forward until the one eyed girl landed gracefully in the middle of them as Uzu skidded to a complete halt and Satsuki face showed panic at the sight of the girl

"What the hell?!" Ryuko said in surprise.

"Who are you?" Uzu asked.

"Her again?!" Sora said annoyed.

"SANAGEYAMA! GET OF THERE!" Satsuki ordered much to the rest of the elite four's confusion.

"Why does lady Satsuki sound so panicked?" Gamagori asked.

"I've never seen her lose it like that." Nonon said.

"Wow. That girl is totally cute." Mako said bluntly while Inumuta looked on his laptop to see if he had any data on the new face only to come up with nothing.

"There's no data on her." Inumuta said while back up in the arena Ryuko turned back to normal thinking the girl was no threat.

"Who is this chick?" Ryuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hiya pallie! Told ya I'd be here." The pig tailed girl waved at Sora.

"What are you getting all friendly for?" Sora said without letting his guard down.

"You know her?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah. She's been stalking me all over town." Sora answered.

"Sounds like a crazed fan."

"What is the meaning of this? Nui Harime." Satsuki demanded answers from the girl who gave a charming yet menacing smile.

* * *

**New abilities**

**(Ryuko) Fire blade: Ryuko ignites the scissor blade on fire and delivers a powerful attack**

**Journal update**

**Ira Gamagori: One of Satsuki's elite four and the disciplinary committee chair. Gamagori met Satsuki in middle school when bullies were about to force a student off the roof when she saved him and Gamagori fought her believing she is no different. He lost and was inspired by her charisma and decided he would become her "invincible shield" until her ideals are complete. **

**Hoka Inumuta: One of Satsuki's elite four and the information and strategy committee chair. During his youth, Inumuta hacked into REVOCS and was about to be arrested when Satsuki intervened and invited him to honnouji academy for his skills.**

**Nonon Jakuzure: One of Satsuki's elite four and the non-athletic committee chair and Satsuki's childhood friend. Ever Since they were children, Nonon promised Satsuki that she would be by her side no matter what.**

**Easter eggs**

**The arena name is the same as it is in the kill la kill IF game.**

**Gamagori and Nonon used their special attacks from the IF game in their fights against Sora.**

**Notes**

****The newest trailer for the Re:mind dlc just dropped right before I finished writing this chapter(Weird timing) and I'm hoping that its story doesn't stray too much from this story. If not, I just try to adapt some of if into here.****


	12. Blood boiling

**Chapter 12: Blood boiling**

**(Kiryuin manor)**

**(Music: Blumenkranz)**

The blades of the REVOCS helicopter started whiling up for its intended passenger while a dark skinned woman wearing an entirely white suit looked on as many guards bowed in respect, but not for the woman currently present but for source of the rainbow light coming from behind her as she but on a pair of large aviator sunglasses as an older woman with multiple colors with silver on top wearing a white dress that showed off her voluptuous body as she walked out of the rainbow lights.

"Sorry I'm late, Hououmoru." The elegant woman said as her secretary bowed.

"Not at all Ma'am, your right on time. However.." Rei Hououmaru paused.

"However? What is it?"

"The grand couturier is paying a visiting Honnouji academy. Something about seeing a friend." Hououmaru explained while her boss gave a cheeky smile.

"Yes, I already know."

"Heh. Your a scamp of the highest order Ma'am." Hououmaru chuckled.

"Not at all. I'm simply playing along with her whims. To be honest, I'm quite interested in her friend." The woman said.

"Shall I take us to Honnouji academy then?" Rei asked.

"No. We have a meeting with our global branches. Take us to the home office." The Woman ordered.

"At once." Rei said as she singled the helicopter pilot for takeoff as she and her superior walked towards the open doors of the helicopters passenger seats and sat down.

"So, you let Harime off the leash, huh Ragyo?" A voice from across the woman named Ragyo and Rei said from a dark part of the helicopter.

"How did you get in here?!" Hououmaru yelled as her sleeve suddenly changed into a blade and charged at the figure.

"Take a seat!" The voice commanded as he waved his hand and a shroud of darkness in the shape of a clamp caught Rei and slammed her into the wall of the helicopter next to Ragyo who didn't even flinch.

"Calm down Hououmaru. Don't you recognize him?" Ragyo asked while Rei took a closer look at the figure in the shadows and then remembered who he was.

"My apologies Ma'am, my mistake. But to be honest, he looks worse for wear." Rei commented.

"Like I want to look like this. Let's just say that a fight drained me of most of my strength." The voice said as he waved his hand again and the clamp of darkness disappeared and let Hououmaru go.

"So. What brings you here?" Ragyo asked.

"Your little pet is acting sooner than you said she would. I told her to wait so I can deal with her so called friend." The voice explained with annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry. I have a habit of letting Nui do whatever she wants. But don't worry, she won't break him." Ragyo explained.

"Hmp, fine. Then I assume our deal is still on?" The voice asked.

"Of course. Everything you need will be at our upcoming sports festival." Ragyo assured.

"Alright. Just keep your pet on a tighter leash. The last time she was running free, she went overkill on that scientist and screwed up for a simple fetching." The voice said as he disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"I don't like him talking to you like that Ma'am. Is he even trustworthy?" Rei asked.

"Of course, in fact he doesn't even care about our goals, so I doubt he'll get in our way. Although, with the ideas of other worlds in my head. I can't help but introduced the life fibers to them."

* * *

**(Polling grounds)**

"What is the meaning of this? Nui Harime." Satsuki demanded answers from the girl who gave a charming yet menacing smile.

"This isn't fair lady Satsuki, why didn't you tell me you were doing something this fun today?" The girl named Nui asked while leaning on giant red kanji letters that came out of nowhere.

"Satsuki knows this weirdo? Wait, where did those things come from?" Sora asked himself about the large letters.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything." Satsuki said looking down on Nui.

"Don't be like that! I thought you and I were way closer. Like two peas in a pod!" Nui said while her right hand somehow got all the way up to the spire without her moving much to everyone's surprise.

"Who are you trying to fool here? You associate with no one, besides I know it was you who has been infuseing those heartless with life fibers and sending them to run amok here in my city." Satsuki accused the girl while her disembodied hand played with the monarch's hair.

"What?! That was you?" Sora said surprised that the girl was responsible for the more intelligent darkside and powered up guard armor.

"Yup! Those monsters looked so fun to play with, so I thought I would make things more fun for you!" Nui said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say getting pummeled by the heartless more than usual is fun."

"Don't worry about it! Once I figure out how to make a perfect fusion, we'll have lots of fun!" Nui claimed while Sanageyama who had been angered by his interrupted fight pointed his wooden sword at her back.

"I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of my fight with Sora and Matoi! So move it!" Uzu ordered.

"Sorry love, can't do that. Might as well have a seat because going be fighting them next!" The girl said much to Ryuko's confusion and Sora's instinct telling him of the incoming danger.

"I said get out of my way!" Sanageyama yelled as he brought his sword down on Nui only to be blocked easily by her parasol.

"WHAT?!"

"THE HELL?!" Gamagori yelled down from the stands at the sight of the small girl being able to block the blow.

"She blocked a three star?" Inumuta said.

"Without a uniform?" Nonon continued

"No way! How did she do that?!" Ryuko said.

"**I have a bad feeling about this." **Senketsu said.

"So do I." Sora agreed.

"Bad? Like really bad?" Ryuko asked.

"**Yes, overwhelmingly bad." **

""Gosh, this won't do. I was hoping this would be more fun, but your not." Nui said as Sanageyama broke away.

"Eat this! Finishing move: Isshin Zenzanken!" Sanageyama called out as his gauntlets formed over his sword and was about to swing when Nui stuck her pinky finger in the gash in his armor that Ryuko made earlier making him freeze up suddenly as she started pulling on a life fiber thread.

"Go back to being a naked monkey sweetie!" Nui said as she pulled out the thread and Sanageyama's armor broke apart leaving him naked.

"Impossible!" Uzu yelled out as Nui pushed him with her umbrella and knocked him over sending over the edge of the arena.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sanageyama yelled as he fell to the bottom.

"Oh darn, he fell down. Oh well." Nui shrugged as she watched Uzu disappeared.

"THAT'S IT!" Nui heard the angered voice of Sora from behind as he charged at her with his keyblade only to miss when he swung at her and she disappeared.

"Huh?" Sora questioned as he looked around for Nui when he was hit in the back and was sent rolling.

"Golly, what you so mad about? Weren't you just fighting him just a minute ago?" Nui asked while giving a smile.

"At least I wouldn't push him over a cliff! Besides, I think we're on some friendly terms outside out of him wanting to fight me." Sora said believing that him and Uzu were friends to some extent.

"You care about your friends,huh? Then I guess this must belong to someone you really care about." Nui said waving Kairi's wayfinder charm by it's string as Sora went wide eye in surprise which then quickly turned to anger.

"Give..that..BACK!" Sora yelled as he charged at Nui trying to grab the charm back from her only to fail when she simply moved to the side.

"Hahahaha! Your really mad aren't you?" Nui laughed as she dodged Sora's attempts to grab the charm back and brought the keyblade down on her when she put the charm in front of her face just as Sora stop the keyblade an inch away from it and jumped back with an annoyed look on his face.

"You should see your face, ya know!" Nui pointed with her hand that held the charm and then felt it pulled away and looked it see it was gone.

"I always thought keep away was a lame game even when I was a kid." Ryuko said as she walked over to Sora and tossed him the charm back.

"Thanks Ryuko." Sora said.

"Say, what's that deal with that thing anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"Oopsie, I was having so much fun, I let my guard down. Oh well." Nui said shrugging it off.

"Having fun? Just a minute ago you said you were gonna fight us!" Sora said annoyed and saw that Nui was no longer paying attention to him and Ryuko.

"Oh come on!"

"Someone has a short attention span." Ryuko noted.

"That was one of your goku uniforms, wasn't lady Satsuki? I thought it would be more durable. Don't you think the stitching a little weak for combat?" Nui asked Satsuki after looking over what was left of Uzu's blade regalia.

"Now I see. She severed it's banshi." Satsuki said realizing what Nui had done to the goku uniform.

"What's that? Senketsu?" Sora asked looking at the uniform.

"**Maybe a special type of life fiber?" **Senketsu guessed.

"You idiot! A banshi is a life fiber that's been infused with the will to become clothing! That's the key to creating a goku uniform!" The voice of Iori yelled at Sora over the stadium speakers.

"Who's that?" Ryuko asked wondering who the voice belonged to.

"That's Iori. He's makes the goku uniforms." Sora explained.

"There's layers of defenses around the banshi to keep it safe from attack, even when Matoi's kamui absorbs life fibers it's the last to go! Even your keyblade has to hack through the wall of defenses to damage it the way you do, that girl shouldn't have been able to spot it and sever it so easily!" Iori explained.

It's the red thread of fate!" Mako exclaimed down in the stands while Nonon looked annoyed.

"Quit being so loud underachiever!" Nonon hissed.

"It's Mako! Mako Mankanshoku! I might be an underachiever, But I still have a name!" Mako said.

"Did you just admit to being an underachiever? You have spirit Mankanshoku!" Gamagori said smiling with some respect for Mako as he looked up to see Sanageyama magened to save himself from falling by stabbing his wooden sword into one of the pillars,angry at how easily he lost to the small girl. Meanwhile up on the school walls, Aikuro and Tsumugu observed the strange girl standing in the middle of the arena.

"We got a bigshot on our hands. Nui Harime, the grand couturier." Tsumugu said with worry in his voice.

"You gotta be kidding. The one from REVOCS?" Aikuro asked.

"Know of any other ones? I told you she's spotted with that kid. If she's here, she's been sent by REVOCS' ceo and Satsuki's mom: Ragyo Kiryuin." Tsumugu explained.

"Aw man. Things just got more complicated. Let's just hope Sora can handle her before things get bad." Aikuro hoped.

"You don't mind if I step in, do you lady Satsuki?" Nui asked.

"Are you asking for my permission?" Satsuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! I never ever disobeyed you before, have I?" Nui responded while Ryuko was getting annoyed by the newcomer.

"Gah. Whatever, can we just do this already?" Ryuko said impatiently.

"**Ryuko!" **Senketsu exclaimed believing that fighting the strange girl was a bad choice.

"Hold on, Ryuko! She just took down Uzu with just one finger, maybe you should get some rest first!" Sora advised.

I can't now. If I have to go through her to get to you Satsuki Kiryuin, I don't give a damn who she is!" Ryuko claimed.

"...Suit yourself then!" Satsuki said allowing Ryuko to fight the girl as she walked away to a chair that Soroi had set up for her with some tea ready for her.

"Please milady. Some tea to calm you. It's good for your, current condition." Soroi said while pouring the tea.

"So you know as well, Soroi." Satsuki said without a hint of surprise.

"I can tell when there's something wrong with you. I apologize if you were trying to keep it confidential."

"It's quite alright Soroi, I should've known better than to keep secrets from you. Still, for Harime to show up now of all times. It just like her to send her." Satsuki said thinking about the one who send Nui to honnouji in the first place.

"Mistress Ragyo?"

"Who else do you think?(It's your hands now, Ryuko Matoi, And I'm counting on you Sora to keep things under control.) Satsuki thought to herself as she looked down to the arena for the beginning battle.

"Don't you have a goku uniform?" Ryuko asked the pigtailed girl.

"Oh, I don't such crude things. But enough about me, let's have a look at your kamui!" Nui said as she suddenly appeared before Sora and Ryuko startling them.

"WHOA! How does she do that?" Sora asked as he jumped back.

"Beats me. But that's creepy as hell." Ryuko said.

"I hope the two of you aren't holding back because I'm dressed like this! Didn't you see? I defeated that goku uniform just now, so don't worry. The two of you can cut loose all you want." Nui said as she got in Sora and Ryuko's personal spaces.

"That's not the problem." Sora commented as he pushed the girl away with one finger.

"Oh? What's the problem then? Is it because you got a cute girl so close to you?" Nui asked while Sora just gave her a blank look that suggested no.

"Just get on with it! I've been waiting all day to kick Satsuki Kiryuin's ass, and the more you talk the bigger ass kicking your gonna get instead!" Ryuko proclaimed with an anger mark on her forehead.

"Oh fine. Oh! I got an idea! Wanna see something neat? Ready or not." Nui said as she pulled a purple metal object out of her dress and spun it around her wrist until she stopped to point in the air to reveal to be a purple blade, a scissor blade.

**(Music: Shaded truths) **

"That's…" Ryuko said with pure shock on her face.

"It can't be." Sora said in disbelief. If this girl had another scissor blade then..

"Yep, It's the other half of your Scissors! I got this from your dear dead daddy!" Nui said admitting that it was the same scissor blade Ryuko was looking for.

"It..it was you? You did it?" Ryuko said silently which made Sora worry.

"Uh huh, totally. I'm the one who killed him!" Nui confessed admitting that she was the one who murdered Isshin Matoi.

"Y-you? No way! After Ryuko's been searching for the other scissor blade for so long, and you show up now? That's where I stop believing you! So tell the truth already!" Sora demanded while Nui's smile widened much his anger.

"You…." The voice of Ryuko caught Sora's attention as he looked behind him to see her with her face looking at the ground with her eyes unseen as she gripped her gloved hand so hard the pin came flying out.

"YOU BBBBBBBBBITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuko roared in anger as complete and total rage took her over as she transformed and flew at Nui with her scissor blade.

"Ryuko, wait!" Sora tried stopping her but it was too late as Ryuko's scissor blade slammed into Nui's and caused a massive shockwave that forced Sora back.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you kill my dad?!" Ryuko demanded answers while Nui simply smiled and laughed.

"Ryuko stop! She probably lying! She could've gotten the scissor blade from someone else!" Sora tried reasoning.

"SHUT UP! My dad told me once I found the person with the other half of my scissors, I find the person who killed him! She had to be the one I saw running away!" Ryuko said as she attacked with her scissor blade relentlessly as Nui easily blocked the attacks.

"Yup, that was me alright." Nui confirmed what Ryuko saw that night.

Why did you do it?! Why did you kill my dad!" Ryuko demanded yet again as she continued attacking.

"Oh come on. You know why." Nui answered.

"Stop screwing with me! My old man died before he could tell me anything!"

"Well, your wearing the reason."

"What?! You Senketsu?!" Ryuko said in confusion.

"Yep. Your dad was messing around with stuff humans should never do. Taboo kind of stuff." Nui explained as she slipped behind Ryuko.

"But that's the thing about taboos,they feel so good." Nui said as she felt Senketsu and made the kamui panic as he pulled Ryuko away from Nui.

"**That woman's hands are as cold as ice!" **Senketsu said in fear.

"But what about you? I know your not wearing a kamui or anything, so what makes you different from any other humans?" Nui asked as she looked in Sora's direction.

"You wouldn't understand even if I felt like telling you!" Sora snarled.

"Oh really? Is it because that-"

"Hey! Don't ignore me now! Why did you kill my dad?!" Ryuko yelled aggravated being ignored getting Nui's attention back.

"Don't be that way, Ryuko. We finally got the chance to meet, let's do something fun instead of gloomy things." Nui said innocently like she did nothing wrong.

Are you freaking kidding me! Why the hell would I do anything with you?!" Ryuko growled.

"Don't be so narrow minded. You can't have love without hate, they go together like a finely tailored suit and a good, sturdy lining. It's like, the deeper the hate, the deeper the love!" Nui said.

"Then I'm gonna love killing you!"

"Oh Ryuko, you so gorgeous when your angry." Nui commented as she got into Ryuko's personal space again much to her anger.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuko yelled as she swiped the scissor blade at Nui only for it to missed when she jumped backwards.

"**Calm yourself, Ryuko. Your getting yourself too worked up! Your blood is starting to boil!" **Senketsu warned her and then saw a red glowing string extend away from him towards Nui's finger.

"Hey look, another red string of fate." Mako pointed out.

"That's a Banshi! This is bad." Gamagori said.

"I'm dying to see what you look like, naked!" Nui said as she started pulling on the Banshi string.

"I don't think so!" Sora yelled as he jumped in the air and cut the string in half before Nui could pull it out from Senketsu and Ryuko retailed by dashing forward to bring her scissor blade down on Nui only for her to dodge and blocked another attack from Ryuko.

"Well that was surprising. Well I guess a kamui probably has more than one Banshi anyway." Nui guessed as she pushed Ryuko away.

"**I'm not so flimsy to come apart, just because one thread has been pulled!" **Senketsu said.

"Stay the hell out of this Sora! This is my fight!" Ryuko yelled at him.

"But you need help. Who knows how strong she really is!" Sora argued with her.

"I don't care!"

"That sly old dog! I can't believe he's been hiding something like that from little old me." Nui spoke about Dr Matoi's trick.

"What are you saying?" Ryuko asked.

"I thought the scissor blades were the only thing that Ryuko's dad had hidden away since he said it was his life's work, it looks like he had two more things he had stowed away."

"Wait. Ryuko's dad made the scissors, then the one you have doesn't belong to you! It should be with Ryuko!" Sora exclaimed and then realized something else about something Nui had said.

"Wait, two more things? One is definitely Senketsu, but what's the other?"

"Gosh, you can be so silly. I'm talking about that key thinge you have!" Nui pointed at Sora's keyblade.

"It can cut through life fibers too just like the rendering scissors so Ryuko's dad to have made it."

"Guess again. I'm just different." Sora answered as Ryuko dashed by him and clashed scissors blades with Nui again.

"**So she left with half of the rendering scissors and had no clue about me. was cunning." **Senketsu said with some admiration for his creator.

"It was you? I saw someone running away, and that was you?!" Ryuko questioned.

Yep. But if I'd known a cutie like you was coming, I would've stayed a little longer." Nui said as she angered Ryuko even more.

"Stop joking around!"

I don't think your strong enough to avenge your poor old father. Nope, nope, nope!" Nui mocked Ryuko which finally pushed her over the line.

"THAT FREAKING DOES IT!" Ryuko yelled as an aura of air surrounded her and the red lines on Senketsu started boiling like lava.

"**Stop it Ryuko! It dangerous for your blood to get this hot! If you don't calm down, I won't be able to control myself!" **Senketsu warned Ryuko but if fell on deaf ears.

"**SORA! Stop her!"**

"Ryuko! Stop!" Sora said as he ran over to her to stop her, but was too late as a red mist exploded and consumed Ryuko as a rain of blood washed over the arena as Nui laughed in amusement. Once the mist started dying down Sora could make out a figure in the mist.

"Ryuko?" Sora asked hoping his friend was alright and once the mist cleared he was shocked to the core to see what Ryuko had turned into. Ryuko's skin had become a sickly green color and the scissor blade had fused into her right arm while her left become gigantic and her face belong to that of a monsters with jagged sharp teeth with bloodshot eyes while Senketsu's single eye was also bloodshot and the skirt had become monstrous sharp teeth.

"**Aaarrrggghhh.." **The transformed Ryuko growled.

**(Music: Kh3 desire for all that is lost)**

"No.." Sora said silently as he realized this transformation is what Tsumugu had warned him about.

"So that's what Nui Harime was after! Damn!" Satsuki cursed to herself after seeing the transformed Ryuko and stomped on a hidden button that unveiled the staircase that she uses to get from spire to the courtyard as the berserk Ryuko began its charge at Nui.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Nui laughed as she dodged Ryuko's large fist as it smashed into the ground and broke apart the arena.

"That's more like it! Things are getting fun now!" Nui said in excitement as Ryuko stumbled towards the grand couturier to destroy her.

"Ryuko! Enough already!" Sora pleaded as he ran towards his berserk friend only to get smack away by her large fist down to the courtyard.

Oh well. I was hoping he'd stick around a little longer." Nui commented as the berserk Ryuko lifted it's scissor blade arm and it ignited in flames.

"Oh! That looks like fun!" Nui said in surprise and a bit of excitement. Meanwhile down on the courtyard floor Sora was picking himself up from the floor heard the sound of the battle to see Ryuko chasing Nui with her flaming scissor blade and trying to smash her with her large arm.

"I can't believe that little troll! She turned Ryuko into a monster!" Sora said in anger.

"Matoi did that to herself by letting her anger consume her." A familiar voice from behind Sora spoke up as he turned around to see Satsuki and the elite four wearing tracksuits(Except Gamagori) approaching him.

"Satsuki! What happened to Ryuko?" Sora asked.

"Don't talk to lady Satsuki demanding answers you punk." Gamagori said.

"I am not in the mood right now Gamagori! So someone tell me what's going on before I charge in there!" Sora yelled much to the elite four's surprise at Sora's outburst while Satsuki remained unaffected as she approached Sora.

"Matoi's anger was too much for the kamui and now it has consumed her. And unless something is done, she will die of blood loss in minutes." Satsuki explained.

"What?! We gotta do something then!"

"Pointless. The life fibers within the kamui have taken over and their destructive impulses are guiding Matoi though her rage, and even if she is able to kill Harime she'll still be on the rampage. Unless you have something that can stop her." Satsuki suggested as Sora thought about it and knew right away what could turn Ryuko back to normal. The power of waking.

"There is something. But I want to try to get through to Ryuko first."

"We cannot afford to waste time, if she doesn't die first there's a slight chance she transform into a heartless from her anger." Satsuki said as Sora started fearing the worst that Ryuko could turn into a heartless.

"Looks like we have to team up." Sora offered.

"Do what you want. I will do what I must do. The rest of you, evacuate the people." Satsuki as she walked by Sora and gave orders to the elite four.

"RIGHT AWAY!" The elite four responded as they went off in different directions to save the students and Satsuki flipped the claps on her arm as her body was enveloped in a blue light.

"Life fiber override! Kamui Junkestu!" Satsuki announced as her kamui transformed into its battle form.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sora said as he ran towards the site of Ryuko's rampage.

"Don't give me orders." Satsuki stated as she followed Sora towards the fight while Mako was also heading towards Ryuko.

"Wait, Ryuko! Don't waste it! Your blood is worth a lot of money!" Mako pleaded as her family drove up in their van.

"Hey Mako, how's it hanging?" Mr Mankanshoku greeted with no idea of the danger happening a few feet away.

"Daddy!"

"We came to see the fight in person since some freaky scary guy is hanging out in front of the tv store." Mako's dad explained.

"Know a good place to sneak in?" Mataro asked.

"How about some front row seats?" Ms Mankanshoku suggested as Sora and Satsuki ran by.

"Mako! Get your family out of here!" Sora yelled as he ran off.

"Fools." Satsuki commented.

"Oh! Hiya Sora! Hiya lady Satsuki!" Mako waved as she and her family's brains started processing what they just saw.

"WHAT! Lady Satsuki?!" Mako yelled in surprise as she and her family's eyes were bulging at the sight of Sora working with Satsuki. Meanwhile in the battle, the berserk Ryuko smashed it's large fist into the ground as Nui effortlessly dodged the attack.

"That's it, keep going! Your turning more and more into a monster. This is how life fibers should be!" Nui encouraged the out of control Ryuko.

"Ryuko! Stop!" The voice of Sora caught the berserk Ryuko and Nui's attention as he and Satsuki arrived.

"Ryuko, I know want to take her down for what she did to your dad. But this isn't the way! I saw what revenge can do to people!." Sora said as he flashed back to when Ansem the wise destroyed the artificial kingdom hearts created by organization Xlll to get revenge on Xehanort and it ended up causing an explosion that seemingly destroyed the man. But Sora's words fell on deaf ears as the berserk Ryuko started stumbling towards his direction.

"Uh oh. Looks like it didn't work. Now shes gonna try and kill you because she thinks your in her way." Nui giggled.

"Nui Harime. What is your goal here?" Satsuki questioned.

"Oh hiya Satsuki. Your outfit looks lovely on you by the , I just wanted to see how powerful 's kamui is." Nui explained her actions.

"Spare me. Your here because Isshin Matoi made you look like a fool." Satsuki scoffed.

"Because he made her think his secret weapon was the scissor blades?" Sora asked.

"Also because he is the one that took her eye."

"Really? I thought it was because she was running with the half she took." Sora joked.

"Hahahaha. THAT'S NOT VERY FUNNY!" Nui suddenly snapped with a psychopathic expression that caught Sora by surprise and then the sound of a gun firing sounded as a projectile flew by and bounced off the Berserk Ryuko as everyone looked to see that the shooter was none other than Tsumugu.

"I freaking knew it. You've been taken over by that thing." Tsumugu said in disgust as he looked at the consumed Ryuko.

"Get lost! You not gonna be any help!" Sora said.

"Look who's talking. You let the kamui take the girl over despite the fact that I warned you." Tsumugu reminded Sora as Nui appeared behind the gunman with her usual smiling expression back.

"Um, who are you?" Nui asked with her scissor blade to attack.

"None of your business, get lost!" Tsumugu said as he aimed his rifle at Nui as she dodged every shot at high speed while moving backwards as Tsumugu gave chase. Meanwhile back on the school walls, Aikuro was taking aim with a sniper rifle aimed at Ryuko with the special life fiber bullet that could kill her.

"Alright, I got the grand courtier's attention, take the shot!" Tsumugu said over the microphone.

"Alright, I got it.( Sorry kid, It's better Matoi dies human then get consumed by the kamui.) Aikuro apologized to Sora in his head as his sniper scope hovered over the monsterfied Ryuko's head not before coming across the sight of Sora standing across his transformed friend and his finger started trembling on the trigger.

(Damn it, what's wrong with me!) Aikuro mentally cursed since now a part of him was telling him not to take the shot and leave Ryuko to Sora.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Take the shot! I can't keep the grand courtier busy forever!" Tsumugu yelled over the microphone.

"*Sigh* I can't." Aikuro said as he stepped away from the sniper.

"What! Why not?!"

"Because I think Sora can stop and save her." Aikuro said as Tsumugu didn't even respond for a moment.

"Okay fine. But if the kid dies,don't come crying to me." Tsumugu said as the sound of an explosion was heard on the microphone and the school building erupted in flames at the same time.

"I have faith he won't." Aikuro said while Sora and Satsuki prepared to stop Ryuko.

"At least got Nui out of the way." Sora said a little thankful that Tsumugu interfered.

"And I'll deal with him later. For now, I think you should equip the best keyblade suited to keep Matoi contained." Satsuki advised as the berserk Ryuko lumbered forward with destruction on the mind.

"I got just the one." Sora said as he switched to the starlight keyblade.

"You can't be serious." Satsuki scuffed at the starlight's simple design.

"Trust me, It can stop Ryuko. Here she comes!" Sora warned as the berserk Ryuko stomped in front of them.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Ryuko roared as she charged at Sora and Satsuki and smashed with left arm as Sora and Satsuki dodged the attack by jumping backwards.

"With no sense of reason, your just a crazed animal flailing about Matoi!" Satsuki yelled as she clashed bakuzan with the scissor blade while Sora struck the back of Ryuko's in an attempt to knock her out, but to no effect.

"Ryuko, please! Stop it!" Sora pleaded as Ryuko simply swung her huge arm at Sora that he defended in time with guard and he jumped back.

"Sorry Senketsu." Sora apologized as he used counter kick to fly at Senketsu's eye which seemed to injured Ryuko as she backed off and held the eye in pain.

"**Aarrgghh!" **Ryuko growled in pain.

"It seems you've found a weak point. Since Matoi and the kamui are now fused together, there are threads that can be unraveled." Satsuki observed.

"If we keep it up, can we save Ryuko?" Sora asked.

"Hmmph, perhaps."

"Alright, hang on Ryuko." Sora said as berserk Ryuko responded by swinging the scissor blade at him which he blocked quickly as Satsuki slammed the hilt of her sword into Senketsu's eye which made Ryuko flinch as Sora used triple rush to push her back.

"Begone!" Satsuki yelled as she swiped a blue energy wave from her sword at Ryuko which exploded on impact.

"Hey! Take it easy, we're trying to save her!" Sora reminded Satsuki.

"Using our full strength is the only way to subdue Matoi, I suggest you do the same." Satsuki suggested.

"Not without hurting her!" Sora argued as berserk Ryuko came back and ignated the scissor blade on fire.

"Nevermind." Sora changed his mind as he twirled his keyblade and entered second form as Ryuko charged at him with a burning spin slash as Sora blocked it as the slashes kept coming until Sora saw an opening and stopped the assault when he attacked with counter slash.

"**RAHHHHHGGG!" **Ryuko roared as she tried smashing Sora with her large fist as he dodged backwards while Satsuki threw a barrage of crescent waves at Ryuko's back.

"Your still holding back!" Satsuki said as she rushed at Ryuko clashed blades with her.

"I'm trying my best here!" Sora snapped back as he pointed his keyblade at Ryuko as a silver light started glowing at the tip until he unleashed the union ragnarok bolts at Senketsu's eye which cause Ryuko to back up in pain.

"Sorry if this hurts Ryuko!" Sora apologized as he closed in with a few swipes of his keyblade and used explosion to knock Ryuko back further.

"**RAHHHHH!" **Berserk Ryuko roared as she charged forward with her large fist in a straight punch aimed at Sora.

"That's enough out of you!" Sora said as he also charged forward with lunge n launch and managed to slip under Ryuko's fist and struck her in the face and lifted her up in the air with the second attack.

"Back off!" Sora said as he used ripple drive to knock Ryuko further into the air as Satsuki jumped after her.

"That's more like it!" Satsuki commented as she slammed Ryuko down with her sword back to the ground and prepared to drive bakuzan into Ryuko's heart until Sora dashed into her and pushed her back to the ground.

"What are you doing?! We're trying to save her!" Sora yelled.

"The longer this goes on, the more likely Matoi will consumed by the kamui. Remember I said there's a chance she could become a heartless." Satsuki reminded Sora.

"And I told you I have something that could save her!" Sora argued as Berserk Ryuko jumped back up angrier than ever.

"**RRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" **Ryuko roared.

"I can't take the chance it won't work." Satsuki said as Junkestu's vent flared up and charged at Ryuko.

"Wait, NO!" Sora pleaded as Ryuko also charged at Satsuki and Sora flashed back to when Xehanort struck down Kairi and anger came over his face.

"I...said..STOP!" Sora yelled as he raised his keyblade and summoned five multicolored columns of light.

"What?" Satsuki questioned as she saw the columns surrounding Sora in a red sphere that expanded until it exploded in a massive shockwave that blew berserk Ryuko to the ground and sent Satsuki back some distance away as Sora returned to normal form.

"Sorry Satsuki. But couldn't let you do that." Sora said as he approached the seemingly unconscious Ryuko and held his keyblade in front of him.

"Hopes this works." Sora said as he prepared to use the power of waking on Ryuko until…

**(Music:Apprehension)**

"**ARRRGGGHHH!" **Ryuko suddenly roared as she shot up and grabbed Sora, making him drop his keyblade.

"Ack! Ry..uko..don't..it's..me.." Sora groaned as Ryuko tried squeezing the life out of him.

"I knew it, You couldn't finish it." The voice of Satsuki said as she returned to the field behind Ryuko.

"Get..out of here!" Sora struggled to say while still being crushed by Ryuko's giant hand.

"No. You had your chance." Satsuki said as she held her sword up and a blue aura flared over her as Satsuki prepared to deliver the killing blow while Ryuko was distracted with Sora. Until someone decided to interfere.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Stop it!" Mako yelled as she came out of nowhere and grabbed Ryuko by the torso.

**(Music stops)**

"Mako?" Sora asked as he was let go from Ryuko's strong grasp and fell to the ground.

"Stop it Ryuko! Come on! This isn't like you at all!" Mako pleaded despite the fact that contact with Ryuko was burning her.

"I can take care of this interruption." Nui said as she came back after getting bored trying to hunt down Tsumugu as she came closer to kill Mako for stopping the fight only to have bakuzan at her throat.

"Or not."

"Hold your tongue and watch." Satsuki commanded as she was now curious to see what Mako could do.

"Remember what you said? How you wish you knew your dad better and find out why he died? You can't find out if your a raging monster! All your doing is wrecking the school, just like when I wasn't thinking straight with that stupid fight club!" Mako reminded the berserk Ryuko which caused her to pause.

"I'll get you back! I'll get you back! I'll get you back!" Mako yelled as she smacked Ryuko in the face making it reel backwards and for a moment,nothing happened which gave Sora a bad feeling.

"Did I do it?" Mako asked dumbfoundedly as the berserk Ryuko snapped her head back with a dark aura now surrounding her.

**(Music: No time to think)**

"**Rahhhhhhhhhh!" **Ryuko growled.

"AHHHH! I knew I should've hit her harder!" Mako said shaking in fear.

"Mako!" Sora said as he got up from the ground and then noticed something that made him freeze up for a moment. A heartless emblem was starting to form on Ryuko's chest were her heart should be.

"NO! I won't let that happen!" Sora said with newfound determination as he summoned the starlight back to his hand and concentrated his power as he raised the keyblade above his head as it was enveloped in a golden light and then aimed it at Ryuko as he fired a beam of light.

"**Rh?" **The berserk Ryuko questioned as she turned her attention away from Mako and saw the beam of light coming as it hit her in the chest.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Ryuko howled as a bright light enveloped her that forced everyone in the area to shield their eyes until it died down and the berserk Ryuko seemingly disappeared in a cloud of smoke

**(Music stops)**

**Learned reflect magic**

When the smoke cleared away, it revealed Sora still standing breathing heavily from using all of his strength on the power of waking until he was able to catch his breath and looked towards the spot where his transformed friend once was.

"Please tell me it worked." Sora said to himself as he walked over with some caution to see the results and found Ryuko looking like her old self unconscious with Senketsu also transformed back into a sailor uniform.

"Ryuko?" Sora asked to see if she heard him, only to get no response.

"Ryuko!" Mako yelled as she jumped on top of Ryuko and started shaking her.

"Come on Ryuko, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes.." Ryuko said sluggishly which surprised Sora and Mako by surprise as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ryuko.." Sora said with relief.

"Oh! Your back." Mako said.

"Yeah, I am." Ryuko confirmed.

"**Ryuko.." **Senketsu spoke up.

"Hey Senketsu, sorry I dragged you into that." Ryuko apologized.

"**No, I'm glad you're alright."**

"Same here." Sora said.

"Hey Sora. Sorry for smacking you around. Hey, what did you do? Is that one you have now, special?" Ryuko asked as about the starlight.

"No, it's just another keybla-huh?" Sora stopped as he looked at the starlight to see its appearance has changed greatly. The shaft had turned black with a gold spiral and the star on the keyblades teeth had three layers of gold on it and the guard now had a star on it and the keychain token was similar to the teeth.

"How did that happened?" Sora asked himself as he looked over his changed keyblade and then heard the sound of Mako crying.

"*Sniff* You were..You were about to die from blood loss!" Mako cried as she hugged Ryuko tightly until she went limp.

"Ryuko?"

"She's fine. She just fell unconscious." Sora said.

"**We're lucky she did. A little while longer and Ryuko would've lost all her blood from the transformation." **Senketsu explained.

"Well done Sora." Satsuki spoke from behind as Junketsu returned to a normal uniform.

"No thanks to you. I told you I could save her." Sora glared daggers at Satsuki.

"And here I thought we worked well together."

"Whatever. Hey, wheres Nui? I got a score to settle with her for what she did, and I wanted to get the other scissor blade back to Ryuko." Sora asked.

"Nui Harime is already gone. She vanished after you returned Matoi to normal. Besides, as of now she is banished from honnouji academy." Satsuki explained as she turned around to leave.

"I hope so. Come on Mako, let's get Ryuko to your dad." Sora said as Satsuki rejoined the elite four that was waiting for her.

"We managed to evacuate the students lady Satsuki." Gamagori reported

"Shall we get started on clean up?" Uzu asked.

"Indeed. Oh, and Inumuta. Excellent job." Satsuki said.

"Thank you milady. But why did you want me to use my holograms to replicate the heartless emblem on Matoi during her rampage?" Inumuta asked.

"I need Sora to confirm something for me. And now I know, I was right." Satsuki explained as she walked passed the elite four.

"Confirm what exactly?" Nonon questioned.

"I promised her not to tell, but I'll share a little. Lady Satsuki wanted to know if Sora had some sort of certain power to do something for her. That's why she wanted data on him." Sanageyama explained.

"Then the question is..will she ask him to do this favor for him, or will she force him?" Gamagori guessed.

"I guess we'll find out later." Inumuta said. Meanwhile on the school walls, Aikuro was watching Sora pick up the unconscious Ryuko as Tsumugu walked over.

"That was a close one. Thanks again for coming out here, I guess we didn't need the bullet after all." Aikuro said.

"Yeah yeah, the kid did good just like you thought. Still, can't say I'm not impressed." Tsumugu admitted.

"Then I can say that we're gonna need both Sora's and Matoi's help now." Aikuro said.

"Crap. Guess I better train some more." Tsumugu cursed. Meanwhile on the other side of the school wall, Nui was also observing the aftermath of battle watching Sora carry Ryuko away.

"Aw. I was so hoping for a more spectacular ending." Nui pouting that no one had died.

"I prefer it this way." A voice said from behind her, revealing itself to be the black coated figure.

"Oopsie! Forgot you wanted Ryuko alive." Nui lied.

"It's matters not. If she were to die a beast, Matoi wouldn't be worth the effort. But now I can say for certain that I've made up my mind." The figure said as he disappeared into a dark corridor.

"Can't wait to see what fun you got in store then!" Nui waved at the fading darkness. Down below, Sora was carrying Ryuko towards the entrance where Mako's family was waiting for them in their van.

"Hey Sora?" Ryuko said weakly.

"Oh Ryuko, your awake. What's up?" Sora said as he held her over his shoulder, just like he did with Riku after they defeated Xemnas.

"You ever have your downs? Because I'm having one right now." Ryuko said.

"Well, One time I lost the keyblade and my friends had to go on without me. But they came back when it mattered most. Then later a while after I got the keyblade back, I found out that using it was helping some bad people. And then, I thought I lost all my friends forever." Sora explained as he flashed back to the recent battle in the keyblade graveyard when he had a breakdown and losing hope after witnessing his friends getting swallowed by the storm of heartless.

"How did you deal with all of that?"

"My friends of course. They made sure I was still had it in me to keep fighting." Sora said as he remembered the encouraging words of the beast, Donald and goofy and of course Riku.

"You know Sora. I'm kinda jealous of you. The way you stay so positive despite all that crap that happened to you. Makes me wish I was more like you. Is that weird?" Ryuko asked.

"Nah. I used to feel the same way of Riku, and apparently he felt the way too. Besides, There's one advantage to being me...something you could never imitate."

"What's that?"

"Having you for a friend." Sora said which took Ryuko by surprise and made her blush a little.

"Guess I'm fine then. I got something you could never imitate too." Ryuko said smiling.

* * *

**Journal update**

**Nui Harime: The grand couturier of REVOCS and 's murderer. Nui attacked Ryuko's father after she caught word that he had created a kamui and stole half of the rendering scissors he created which cost her left eye. Now she is targeting Ryuko for Senketsu and for vengeance for what her father did to her eye.**

**Berserk Ryuko: The alter ego that was created when Ryuko's rage overtook her and caused Senketsu to fuse into this horrible transformation.**


	13. Dark surge

**The remind dlc had drop not too long ago and in my option, I loved it since it fixed some problems with the game and added oathkeeper and oblivion with their amazing transformations, and the time travel story didn't mess with my timeline too much since here Sora follows Kairi's heart to another world instead of going back in time but I'll still add in story elements from remind.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dark surge**

**(Music:Treasured memories)**

***Static***

The young Sora was gliding through a tunnel of light until the light faded away to the scene of a library and reached out to a small girl with red hair as she faded away before he was pulled away from the library.

***Static***

It's up to me.." Riku said to Sora in an area where the waterfalls were rising as the keyblade was pulled away from Sora and into Riku's hand as Donald and Goofy followed him, leaving Sora behind.

"Only the keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world."

***Static***

The scene changed to the inside of a castle as Riku wearing a dark suit with the heartless emblem on it shot a dark fireball at Sora who closed his eyes for the impact.

"But I'm not betray Sora, either." Goofy said as he rushed over to Sora and blocked the fireball with his shield.

"All for one and one for all!" Donald said as he also rejoined Sora and the keyblade vanished from Riku's hand and returned to Sora.

"My friends are my power!" Sora said as he battled his childhood friend and then a beastly figure approached him.

"So,your heart won this battle." The beast said as Sora nodded his head.

***Static***

A black coated figure passed though Sora like a mirage with their back turned to him until the figure turned around to fire a beam of electricity at him that Sora managed to deflect at the ceiling and stared at the black coated figure that would continue to be a plague for him and his friends in the future.

***Static***

"**It is I,Ansem!" **Riku said in a duel voice with a black bladed keyblade in hand, no longer himself. But a man who would haunt the young boy for the rest of his days.

"**Lead me into everlasting darkness!" **The man named Ansem possessing Riku said as he raised the dark keyblade and brought it down on a kneeling Sora.

"Sora!"

Sora suddenly raised his head back up and blocked the attack from Ansem.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora said with determination as he pushed the dark keyblade away and defeated his possessed friend. After the battle, Donald and Goofy were pleading with Sora as he held the dark keyblade in his hand and gave his two friends smile before turning the weapon on himself, and plunging the keyblade into his chest as a dark vortex in the castle wall glowed for quick second and an orb of light enter the chest of the red headed girl who's face couldn't be seen before she woke up from her slumber and rushed over to Sora to catch him before he faded away into orbs of light.

***Static***

The red headed girl wrapped her arms around a shadow heartless in a protective matter as a whole swarm of heartless jumped on them as a burst of light forced them away, relieving Sora in place of the heartless that the girl was protecting.

"Kairi.." Sora said as he was finally reunited with the person most important to him.

***Static***

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon saying goodbye.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said with hope.

***Static***

"Take this." Kairi said as she handed a charm to Sora in the shape of a star with his face drawn on it.

"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."

"Don't worry, I will." Sora vowed.

"Promise?"

***Static***

"Don't ever forget." Kairi's voice said as Sora aimed his keyblade at a keyhole in the shape of the heartless emblem and sealed it as everything faded to white.

"Wherever you go, I'm always with you.

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence)**

"**Ryuko!" **Senketsu yelled which startled Ryuko awake as she shot out of bed.

"What?! What is it?!" Ryuko asked.

"**You were talking in your sleep, I was worried about you." **Senketsu said from his hanger across the room as Ryuko thought about what he just said.

"I'm fine, it was just another dream. What was I saying?" Ryuko asked.

"**You sounded like you were talking to someone. But here's the strange part, Your voice almost didn't sound like your own." **Senketsu explained which confused Ryuko.

"**If it was another dream about Sora, why don't you ask him about them? Maybe if you do, understanding them will make them cease."**

"Probably..but.." Ryuko paused as she thought about her recent rampage and went after Sora as well when he tried to stop her and was wondering how she was going to talk to him after trying to kill him and was confused by her dreams. If Sora already found the girl he was looking for, why was he here in honnouji? Better yet, did it even happen? That's when she got up and walked towards the door.

"**Ryuko?" **Senketsu questioned as Ryuko opened the door as Sora happened to be walking by.

"Oh, hey Ryuko. I was wondering when you get up." Sora as Ryuko started at him.

"Ryuko?" He said as Ryuko suddenly grabbed his shirt and lifted it up.

"Hey!" Sora said in protest as Ryuko was shocked to see something she was hoping not to see. A scar in the shape of a keyhole over Sora's heart, right where Ryuko saw him stab himself in her dream.

"No way.." Ryuko said to herself silently in disbelief as she let go of Sora's shirt and went back into the bedroom while closing the door behind her, leaving a very confused Sora.

"What was that about?"

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"Athletic committee squads One though eleven are ready to deploy. They're the raid trip brigade for Osaka." Sanageyama said as he over his role for the tri county raid trip.

"Non-athletic committee squads one though eighteen are ready to go too. They'll be taking care of Kyoto." Nonon said.

"The disciplinary committee can manage the Kobe brigade trip all on their own." Gamagori said.

"Whatever,as long as you and your super troopers don't choke." Uzu commented.

"I second that, nobody wants you committing seppuku if you blow it Ira." Nonon reminded him of his sucide attempt after losing to Sora.

"Don't worry. We will succeed." Gamagori vowed.

"I've formed an info strategy team with the computer club, using two star students from the info students class. Each city's data network is under our control. We're monitoring communications in and out of the high schools as we speak." Inumuta explained his role in the plan.

"Iori, are the special uniforms ready?" Satsuki spoke to Iori on the large screen behind her.

"Yes,milady. The special anti-Osaka, Kyoto, and Kobe goku uniforms are ready for deployment. As for the elite four, your new three goku uniforms are being made. I'm making Special final adjustments so that not even Sora could damage them like he did last time which is why you're wearing the same uniforms like the other students, but be careful nonetheless." Iori Advised.

Your new uniforms will be upgraded based on your battles with Sora, Ryuko Matoi, and Nui Harime. So don't look so glum." Satsuki said.

"Hey lady Satsuki. Um...what about spikes?" Nonon asked about Sora with a small blush on her face thinking back to when he saw her in her torn up uniform.

"Oh yeah. The original plan was to take him with us on the raid trip when he was on our side incase those heartless get involved. So what do we do? Try to ask him nicely?" Sanageyama suggested.

"If Sora is every bit as predictable as I believe, he and Matoi will follow us when they receive word of the raid trip. They'll clean up that mess." Satsuki said.

"Perhaps we have time to prepare anti-heartless uniforms for the lower star students." Inumuta suggested.

"No. All our time and resources must be focused on the raid trip." Satsuki shut the idea down.

"But lady Satsuki.." Gamagori tried pleading.

"That...is an order." Satsuki said with quiet anger that sent chills down the elite four's spines.

"Very well." Gamagori accepted the order.

"Now, without further delay. Prepare the brigades at once. The raid trip begins the day after tomorrow, at 0200 hours. Dismiss." Satsuki ordered.

"Milady!" The elite four saluted as they left the room and the screen Iori was projecting on turn off, and a moment later Satsuki fell back into her chair gripping her arm in pain.

"You're running out of time, aren't you milady?" Soroi asked with concern.

"I'm afraid I am. But do not worry yourself Soroi. I just need something to buy me the extra time I need." Satsuki assured her butler.

"If master Sora has the ability to help you, why don't you ask for his help?" The butler asked.

"You know why." Satsuki reminded him of a certain someone who could be watching.

"Oh, of course. You seem to have managed to gain control of the situation milady, should I leave you be?"

"Yes. I need start planning for the heartless's interference for the raid trip should Sora prove he cannot contain them on his own." Satsuki said.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll leave you to it." Soroi said as he left the chamber. As soon as the butler was gone, Satsuki looked her arm covered in the dark aura, she noticed that black and white thorns were starting to generate from the aura.

(It's getting worse. This ailment must end before I lose myself in its corruption.)

* * *

**(Academy courtyard)**

"What's going on?" Sora asked himself as he was looking around the area to see many one stars packing equipment onto trucks, where they making deliveries or something? Because Sora knew Satsuki had control of other schools and was probably sending goku uniforms to the other schools. Sora lost his train of thought when he caught sight of Mako playing with a stick and walked over to her.

"Hey Mako. What's up?" Sora asked noticing Mako seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Hey Sora. I wish I could go, but I don't want to go." Mako said as she drew in the dirt.

"Go where?"

"I wish I could go on the trip everyone else is going to see Kyoto, but I don't wanna go because I'll be forced to fight."

"Fight? What for?"

"The tri county raid trip." Aikuro said as he walked over to Sora and Mako.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I guess Satsuki didn't tell you since you didn't stick with her long enough. You know Honnouji academy has control of other schools throughout japan right?" Aikuro asked as Sora nodded.

"We'll you see, Satsuki doesn't have control of all the schools, and now she's getting her forces ready invade the Kansai region." The spy said as Sora gasped in surprise.

"So she's going to war with other schools? But that's crazy! Satsuki could hurt people, and not only that, the fighting is properly gonna bring out a lot of heartless!" Sora said.

"I get that. I hate fighting, but it's a free trip! I wanna go if you can go for free!" Mako complanied.

"Uh, Mako. I think you're missing my point." Sora sweatdropped.

"Hey kid. How's Matoi doing?" Aikuro asked about Ryuko.

"Well, Ryuko still blaming herself for her rampage. She stays cooped up in the house and hasn't put on Senketsu since. And she's been acting really weird too." Sora said thinking back to when She pulled his shirt up on him and said something to herself.

"You there!" A voice from behind Sora said as he turned around to see a young man with glasses wearing the school's uniform.

"You are Sora and Mako Mankanshoku aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Um..Yeah?"

I knew it! I need you to take me to Ryuko Matoi!" The young man pleaded.

"Uh..Why?" Sora asked.

"I need both of your help! My name is Shinjiro Nagita, I used to be on the school newspaper and you trust me! And let me just say, I am a big fan of yours Sora!" The young man named Shinjiro said with admiration in his eyes. A little too much.

"Um, okay but what can we help with with exact-"

"You are looking for a man in a black coat aren't you?" Shinjiro asked which made Sora freeze for a moment.

"What did you just say?" Sora asked.

"There he is!" A large one star student yelled as he and two other large one stars charged at Shinjiro.

We got you now!" The second student yelled.

"Hold it there paperboy!" The third one yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Shinjiro yelled in terror as he hid behind Sora.

"What's wrong?" Sora questioned.

"It's the disciplinary committee! You see, I've been banned from school grounds!" The young man explained as Sora stepped forward and summoned his keyblade which made the one stars stop in their tracks.

"Aw crap, Nagita had run to him for help?" One of the students said.

"I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave." Sora said.

"Hey, what should we do about him?" One of the one stars asked another.

"He just fought the elite four, he's gotta still be tried. I Say we rush him while we can!" Another student said with a devious grin said as he cracked his knuckles.

Yeah, let's teach scrawny ass a lesson he'll never-"

"Wind!" Sora called out as he used aeroga to call a small tornado to snach up the large students and fling them far into the air.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" The disciplinaries said at the same time as they fell into the distance and hit the top of the school walls as Sora put away his keyblade and dusted his hands.

"You think guys would learn by now." Sora said as Nagita zipped up to him.

"You're even more amazing then I thought! Tell is that key the source of your power?" Shinjiro asked while holding a pen and notepad.

"It's actually kinda complicated. Anyway,Shinjiro, how do you know about the guy in the black coat?" Sora asked.

"I've actually tried seeking you out before. But the dreaded disciplinary committee was always tracking me down, getting in my way. Then one day, I saw you and Matoi in town when I saw him,an ominous figure wearing a black coat watching from a distance away. I tried warning you, but it is like I said the disciplinary committee had given me chase yet again. I knew that you and this figure had to be connected in some way!" Shinjiro sharded.

"Well, you got that right." Sora admitted.

So please. I ask you to take me to Ryuko Matoi. I need to speak to her about Satsuki Kiryuin!" Nagita begged as Sora gave it a moment of thought.

"Well, okay. But it's because Satsuki is gonna do something really risky. I'm just hoping Ryuko is willing to listen to you. Come on Mako." Sora called.

"Okay. Hey Nagita, would you go on this trip if you could?" Mako asked as she walked alongside Sora and Shinjiro towards the school entrance. Meanwhile up on the school walls where the one star students landed, it was revealed they weren't human, but actually dolls that fell apart into pieces on impact as the black coated figure walked up to the fractured dolls.

"How childish. Harime is still playing around, while Sora and soon to be Matoi unknowingly play along with this game." The figure said as he kicked the head of a doll.

"It's time I put an end to this."

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence)**

**(Music:Scent of silence)**

Ryuko barely moved an inch since she woke up earlier in the morning and saw Sora's scar. Now she was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about her rampage at the school and her dreams that seem to actually be the keyblade wielder's memories and was wondering what he could be hiding and if she should talk to him about it. But her mind went back to her rampage when her berserk self tried to kill him.

(What should I do?) Ryuko thought to herself as a large plate of croquettes was placed on the floor next to her.

"I made you something to eat!" Mrs Mankanshoku greeted Ryuko with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Just my special croquettes, made with finely crop super mysterious ingredients! They'll give you tons of energy, the boys had some a little while ago." Sukuyo pointed out the window at Barazo, Mataro and Guts running around in circles outside even when they started to look like some sort of butter.

"Thanks Ma'am, these look like your most dangerous yet." Ryuko thanked Mako's mother for the food.

"Anywho, get up, eat and sweat out the sad. In a few minutes, all the bad things your bottling up all shoot right out of you!" Sukuyo encouraged as Ryuko sat in silence.

"Thanks Ma'am." Ryuko said again as Mako's mother simply gave a sigh and went to leave the room while closing the door behind her, leaving Ryuko alone with Senketsu again and her guilt about how she nearly destroyed the academy to kill Nui Harime.

"Hey, Senketsu?" Ryuko spoke up, getting the attention of the kamui.

"**Yes?" **Senketsu asked.

"I don't think it's safe to wear you anymore." Ryuko said.

**(Music stops)**

"No! Put it on!" Shinjiro pleaded as he poked his head in the window and quickly closed it as Ryuko looked at in surprise.

"What the f-" Ryuko nearly swore as Shinjiro quickly appeared at the bedroom door.

"Please put it on again!" Shinjiro pleaded again as Ryuko looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?!" She asked as Mako walked in the front door.

"Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend over to- oh! He's already here." Mako said seeing Nagita inside. After some introductions, Shinjiro handed the newspaper article he printed over to Ryuko as she and Mako read it over.

"Let's see here. It says, blah bah blah, blah bah blah, oh look funny pages. Hahahaha! Oh Garfield, why do you hate mondays?" Mako laughed much to Nagita's annoyance.

"Read the article! Satsuki Kiryuin and the Kiryuin conglomerate are turning the academy students into soldiers. I couldn't stand by and let that happen! I even tried warning the people about a black coated figure that was haunting the streets and that he might be dangerous!" Shinjiro said which got Ryuko's attention.

"But the damn disciplinary committee didn't like the article I wrote and wouldn't listen to my warning about the figure, and censored the paper before I could get to the students. GAH! The press is powerless against tyranny!" Shinjiro growled in frustration.

"So what do you need me for?" Ryuko asked.

"I actually need both yours and Sora's help and I-wait where is he?" Nagita asked realizing Sora was nowhere to be seen.

"Oops! I guess we might've ran ahead of him." Mako said

"Well nonetheless, the two of you defeated the elite four and had Satsuki Kiryuin shaking in her boots! It's time honnouji academy had a revolution! I'm willing to fight, as long as the two of you lead us! And maybe discover the truth behind the mysterious figure's plan!" Shinjiro said with determination and hope. Too bad Ryuko wasn't feeling the same.

"You'll just have to settle for Sora. There's no fight for me there. I don't do it because I wanna, so get out! Go!" Ryuko yelled much to Nagita's surprise.

"...So what the everloving hell are you fighting for?!" Shinjiro said standing over Ryuko.

"How should I know?"

"You made a difference. Something. You inspired someone to take back his life, and I'm that someone! Your fight hasn't been in vain, so put that sailor uniform again, and fight to make a difference!" Shinjiro pleaded as it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm not gonna fight for other people! So get the hell out!" Ryuko yelled as she started pushing Shinjiro towards the front door as Sora walked in.

"Sorry I couldn't catch up, some heartless got in-ACK!" Sora grunted as Ryuko threw Nagita at the door and knocked Sora outside with him.

"Ow.."

My apologies Sora, it would seem Ryuko is not ready yet to join the I'll return later to try again!" Shinjiro vowed as he got up and Ryuko stuck her head out the door.

"Fat chance,dickwad!" Ryuko growled with an anger mark on her head before going back inside.

"Oh well. I just have to keep trying. Farewell for now!" Shinjiro said as he ran off into the streets.

"Wait! You forget to tell me about the guy..in the...black coat." Sora tried calling for Shinjiro, but it was late as he was long gone.

"Figures." Sora said to himself as he walked inside to see Ryuko going back into the bedroom.

"Hey, Ryuko.." Sora tried talking to her right as she closed the door before he could get close to her.

"Oh no, how long is Ryuko gonna be sad?" Mako said sadly.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping something changes soon. Ryuko may have no choice but to fight again with Nui on the loose. I know deep down she hasn't given up." Sora said as he gripped his hand over his chest.

* * *

**(The next day:Academy courtyard)**

Sora was sitting in the spot where he,Ryuko and Mako would normally sit for lunch thinking about the current situation. The man in the black coat, Nui Harime, the raid trip, and Ryuko's depression. With all those problems, Sora was trying to find a solution to the trouble.

(What can I do? Nui and Satsuki's raid trip are an easy solution, I'm gonna have to fight Nui and stop Satsuki from hurting innocent people. But what about Ryuko? She's still blaming herself for what happened the other day, it could've been worse, but she won't talk to me. So for now, I'm gonna have to fight without her until she snaps out of it. So the number one problem right now is the guy in the black coat. But what if it's someone from organization Xlll? No it couldn't be. The people who were nobodies are properly human again now, except Xigbar, no way he survived that fall. That other Riku was a replica, so the others are properly using the vessel he left behind for Namine. Vanitas is gone and Terra got his body back. And it can't be Ansem or Xemnas, they're gone for good this time. And the young Xehanort went back to his time in the past. Definitely not Xehanort 's no one left.) Sora thought of all the possibilities for the identity of the black coated figure with nothing but dead ends.

"Hiya Sora!" The voice of Mako caught the hero's attention as he looked over to see Mako and Shinjiro walk over to him.

"Oh, hey Mako. Did they let you back in the school Shinjiro?" Sora asked the former student.

"Unfortunately,no. I had to sneak my way back in again to avoid the disciplinary committee. But I must ask, does your presence here today mean you will join the fight?" Nagita asked.

"I think I'm already in it. Hey before I forget-"

"Excellent! We should gathering allies immediately!" Shinjiro said with excitement.

"Wait, hold on." Sora tried talking to him.

"First we need a microphone, posters, some place where people will pay attention to us, and newspaper, a whole lot of newspaper!"

"Shinjiro! What can you tell me about the guy in the black coat?" Sora spoke loud enough to snap Nagita out of his rant.

"Huh? Oh yes, I neglected to tell you before didn't I? Ah-hem. After I saw him spying on you before, I asked questions around town to see if anyone could tell anything about the figure. It turns out, the man had been seen speaking to a strange girl, wearing an eye patch." Shinjiro explained as Sora took in the information.

"Eye patch? Nui!"

"Who?" Mako asked clueless while smiling.

"Nui Harime. The one who killed Ryuko's father and made her go berserk the other day?" Sora reminded Mako.

"Really? I thought that happened because it was Ryuko's time of the month." Mako said.

"I'm just gonna ignore that." Sora said

"I will as well. So Sora, what are we gonna do?" Shinjiro asked.

"This one I'm gonna have to do myself. I'm going back to town to try and talk to Ryuko. The guy in the coat is dangerous and I'm gonna need her help, especially with Nu, since it's still her fight. She has to get the other of her dad's scissor blade back herself." Sora said.

"Hey if you come back, can you bring some of mom's croquettes?" Mako asked even though she was currently eating croquettes right now.

"Are you sure you don't need me for some extra words of encouragement?" Shinjiro asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure Ryuko will knock your teeth out. I'll take care of it, just get into any trouble while I'm gone." Sora advised as he left for the slums, leaving Shinjiro and Mako behind.

"We're gonna get in trouble anyway aren't we?" Mako asked sadly.

"YES INDEED!" Shinjiro said with excitement as he pulled newspaper out of nowhere in each hand

* * *

**(Mankanshoku residence)**

Like before, Ryuko was still in bed staring at the ceiling with no intent of leaving the household or joining any fight like Shinjiro asked. As far as she concerned herself, her fight was over when she found her father's murderer.

"**You should talk to Sora." **Senketsu advised.

"There's nothing to talk about." Ryuko shut down the idea.

"**These dreams do not sound like dreams, perhaps it's Sora's memories." **Senketsu said.

"No way! There's too many ridiculous things going on in them to actually happen." Ryuko said with dental.

"**Yet Sora has a scar where you say he struck himself." **Senketsu pointed out which Ryuko didn't have a comeback to.

"**You need to speak to him. It could be what you need." **

"I don't need anything. No one needs me, and I can't risk hurting you, Sora or anyone else. That damn witch looking woman was right." Ryuko said as she remembered the words Maleficent said to her about how her quest for vengeance could bring more harm than good.

"**Sora said not to let her words get under your skin. You do and she wins." **Senketsu tried getting through to her as she sat in silence until Sora opened up the bedroom door and rushed in.

"Ryuko! We have a problem. Nui might still be here in town." Sora said as Ryuko didn't turn to him.

"And what do you need me for?" Ryuko asked.

"She's teamed up with someone dangerous and I can't fight them alone. And you still need to finish things with her!" Sora tried pleading.

"Why?" She said which caught Sora by surprise.

"Why? Because she has the other half of your dad's scissors. Not only that, I think she might've been sent by someone. How else would've she found your father? He made Senketsu to stop something big, and could be why he died." Sora said which started to anger Ryuko.

"Well he may have made the wrong decision choosing me to stop it!" Ryuko yelled as she stood up which shocked Sora.

"Before the day he died, I hadn't seen him in years. There's no way he could've known how I turned out! All I could think about was getting payback for him matter what! I'm not the hero type like you, this isn't my fight anymore…...it's over." Ryuko said as she slumped back down to the floor as Sora started at her and saw himself when he gave up back at the keyblade graveyard after a vicious tide of heartless consumed all his friends except Riku. Right now all Sora could was turn back towards the door to leave, but not before saying the same words from his best friend that gave him hope again.

"Ryuko..You don't believe that. I know you don't." Sora quoted which made Ryuko's head perk back up as she watched him leave out the front door and her behind with his words.

(Do I?) Ryuko asked herself. As Sora walked outside the Mankanshoku home, he thought about what he was gonna do now without Ryuko.

"I need a new plan. Ryuko is still doubting herself, but who else can help?" Sora asked himself and then an idea popped into his head. A potentially bad one.

"I hope I won't regret this." Sora said as he looked up in the direction of the academy.

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"I want the new special goku uniforms with increased resistance to gun fire should our enemies get have Inumuta's division ready to assist the non-athletic committee in Kyoto." Satsuki said to Iori as they walked down the hall together.

"Of course Milady, I've also taken the privilege of-"Iori stopped talking when he and Satsuki noticed that the door to the latter's chamber was open, even though it was closed earlier.

"Were you expecting anyone, lady Satsuki?"

"No." Satsuki said, even though she recognized a familiar rainbow light coming from inside as the two of them walked in.

**(Music:Blumenkranz)**

"I was wondering when you arrive, Satsuki." A voice from in the rainbow light said revealing themselves to be none other than Ragyo Kiryuin, ceo of REVOCS and Satsuki's mother, sitting in Satsuki's throne reading a file.

"You must really be busy to arrive so late for a change."

"Mother." Satsuki simply said.

"Lady Ragyo? Here?" Iori asked himself with some fear in his voice.

"Iori...leave us." Satsuki commanded.

"O-of course!" Iori said as he left the room.

"I wasn't informed of your arrival."

"I wanted to surprise you. And I have to say, I'm impressed that you managed to assemble such a force ready to take the kansai region." Ragyo said as she walked off the throne and Satsuki noticed the file in Ragyo's hand and knew what it was.

"That file wouldn't happen to be about a boy named Sora, would it mother?" Satsuki asked.

"Indeed. When you told me about your childhood story walking here in honnouji, I had to see it for myself. Where is he now? I would quite like to meet him." Ragyo said.

"He is here at the academy right now. But could have him summoned here if you wish." Satsuki offered until she and her mother heard a commotion outside.

"You can't go in there!" The voice of a one star guard said.

**(Music stops)**

"I need to talk to Satsuki!" The voice of Sora echoed out in the hall.

"Lady Satsuki is in an important meeting right now! So beat i-"

"Thunder!" Sora voice called out.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW" The voice of the one star yelled in terror as lightning can be seen flashing in the cracks of the door until a moment later the guard walked in covered in smoke.

"You-you have a visitor lady Satsuki." The guard said as he fell to the ground as Sora walked in with keyblade in hand.

"Satsuki, I need to ask you something." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora. I was just about to have Gamagori fetch you." Satsuki said.

"Well whatever you want will have to wait a bit." Sora said.

"Sora. I would like you to meet my mother."

"Huh?" Sora questioned as Ragyo walked up to him and he noticed the light that seemed to follow Ragyo.

(She is definitely Satsuki's mom.)

"So, you're the shining star that's managed to gain my daughter's respect. Not many can pull that off." Ragyo said as she placed her hand under Sora's chin which made him a little uncombable. There was just a bad feeling Sora got from her, just like Nui.

"Uh, is there a reason you wanted to meet me ma'am?" Sora asked as Ragyo continued to look him over until her eyes fell on the keyblade before he quickly dismissed it.

"Let's just say you've caught my eye as well. I just wish we had more time to talk, but from what it sounds you need to have an urgent talk with Satsuki quickly." Ragyo reminded him of the reason why he was here.

"Oh yeah!" Sora remembered why he was as he walked over to Satsuki.

"Satsuki. Nui's back and she's team up with someone dangerous. I tried talking to Ryuko but-"

"She is still missing her will to fight?" Satsuki asked as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Listen, I know the last time we teamed up, we didn't see eye to eye. But I'm begging you Satsuki, maybe it'll be you that can talk some sense into Ryuko." Sora pleaded as Satsuki stared at him for a moment

"Harime is Matoi's foe, she will have get over her fear on her own. The raid trip is my more pressing matter." Satsuki wrote him off.

"What?! But I thought you wanted Nui to stay out of the city. You can't just ignore this!" Sora said.

"Matoi cannot get closure unless she confronts Harime herself. But she must overcome her mental obstacle on her own." Satsuki said.

"But she won't listen to anyone! Not me, Mako or Shinjiro. No one can get through to her." Sora said as Satsuki made a curious look at the mention of Shinjiro.

"Who is Shinjiro?" She asked which confused Sora.

"What? You don't know? You kicked him out from the newspaper club and the school when he wrote an article speaking against you." Sora tried jogging her memory.

"Sora. There is no newspaper club. Every major announcement I make is over the intercom system throughout the city, and for that reason I saw no reason for any newspaper in the city. And I think I would remember any such articles slandering me." Satsuki explained.

"What?! But why would Shinjiro lie about something like-" Sora stopped himself when he started to think about a small detail about Shinjiro, he had never seen the student's left eye.

**(Music: Kh 1.5 night of fate)**

"No.." Sora said to himself as he ran towards the window facing the courtyard which happened to open as he jumped out of it to dive down into the ground while Satsuki and Ragyo watched.

"He's even more entertaining than I thought! Don't you think so Satsuki?" Ragyo chuckled while Satsuki watched Sora run towards the academy entrance from above.

* * *

**(Slums)**

After Shinjiro came running to the Mankanshoku house begging for Ryuko to save him from the disciplinary committee, they came barging through and grabbed him and dragged Nagita off into the streets. Ryuko realized that without Sora present, she had to save Shinjiro and quickly put on Senketsu, transforming for the first time in days. Once she managed to track down the disciplinary committee to an empty lot while wailing on Shinjiro, Ryuko quickly defeated them with her scissor blade. However, afterwards she saw that they weren't even human, but dolls that fell into pieces. That's when Shinjiro started to reveal his true nature.

"Nagita...you were behind all this?" Ryuko asked as she stood across from him.

"Yes I was. And these bullies were my puppets." Shinjiro said he pulled on the doll pieces with life fibers attached to his fingers.

"In a way, you were too." Nagita said with a psychotic smile that Ryuko recognized.

"What do you mean?"

"You were scared after going berserk. So you reject your kamui. I was hoping Sora would help get your courage back, but I had to get involved myself. So when someone is in trouble, you find your courage and save the day at the last second. Your reactions are so predictable that it's downright adorable. Hahaha." Shinjiro laughed as the wind blew the hair from his face revealing a familiar eyepatch over his left eye.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ryuko said as the image of Shinjiro faded away into life fibers, revealing his true identity to be none other than Nui Harime.

"Ta-dah!" Nui giggled after removing her disguise.

"Nui harime! It was you all along?!" Ryuko said as she glared at her father's killer and started to sweat a little.

"What are you so mad about? Wasn't this the best rehab ever?" Nui asked like she didn't do anything wrong.

"You went through all this trouble just to get me to put Senketsu on again?!"

"Yep!"

Well what about Sora? What was the endgame for him?" Ryuko demanded.

"Mainly it was to get him away from you so you'll be all alone. He'll get in the way. Right now he's properly begging for Satsuki's help right now after you told him to go away, but by the time he comes back after she says no, you'll already be dead!" Nui said smiling while she brought out the purple scissor blade.

"Damn bitch!" Ryuko growled as she held her own scissor blade ready to defend herself, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking as she started to fear she would lose control again and go on another rampage.

"Aw, what's the matter Ryuko? Scared you'll lose control again? I went through a lot of trouble to bring you back ya know. So don't get cold feet on me now!" Nui said as Ryuko conuited to shake in fear of herself.

"**Ryuko, get a hold of yourself!" **Senketsu tried talking sense into her.

"I…I can't.." Ryuko said as she couldn't even find the will power to move. Her fighting instinct was shutting down on her, being replaced by her fear. Even the thought of running until Sora would arrive didn't come across to her as she stood there.

(Ryuko..you don't believe that. I know you don't.) Sora's words echoed in her head. Remembering them had reignited something in her as the fear on Ryuko's face was replaced determination as she gripped her scissor blade tighter.

"Your right Harime. I am scared, no thanks to you." Ryuko said which took Nui by surprise.

"But I'm not gonna let that stop me! I'm kicking your ass, and I'm gonna get my father's scissor blade back from you!" Ryuko said as her scissor ignited on fire.

"Hahahaha! That's the spirit! You got it Ryuko! Now this might actually be fu-Huh?" Nui questioned as a dark corridor opened up beside her.

"The hell?!" Ryuko questioned as the black coated figure walked out of it.

"**That must be the man in the black coat we were told about." **Senketsu guessed.

"Aw..Your here now? But I was just about to have some fun." Nui pouted to the figure.

"I was getting tired of this game, Harime. Besides, I couldn't risk you destroying Matoi." The figure said.

"You say that like you don't trust me." Nui laughed.

"I don't."

"Hey! Are you that creep that Sora's been worried about? I've got some questions for you before he gets here!" Ryuko said pointing her scissor blade at the man.

"Ah. Ryuko Matoi. I am honored to finally meet you." The figure said ignoring what she said.

"What for? I don't know you."

"No. But the truth is, you are going to be the key to something grand." The figure said.

"What?" Ryuko questioned as the man held out his hand to summon his weapon in a spark of blue electricity. Once the weapon fully materialized, Ryuko's heart skipped a beat once she recognized it.

"No way.." She said with fear.

"**RYUKO! RUN!" **Senketsu warned her as the figure and Nui charged at her.

"SENKETSU!"

* * *

**(A few moments earlier)**

Sora was running through the slums as fast as he could looking for Ryuko. He stopped by Mako's home hoping Ryuko was still there, but the Mankshoku's(In the middle of patching up Barazo) told him that she already left to go save Shinjiro, whom he knew was actually Nui Harime in disguise. Right he was following a trail of heartless that he believes was left behind by Nui to get in his way.

"Out of my way!" Sora yelled as he cut away neoshadows that leap at him with the missing ache keyblade as he ran.

"SENKETSU!" Ryuko's voice screamed in terror some distance away.

"Ryuko.." Sora said as he continued running as he noticed a figure falling down towards and then blocked their weapon with his keyblade.

"Hiya!" Nui greeted him casually as she tried to overpower him.

"You! Get out of my way!" Sora growled.

"You didn't say the magic word." Nui said.

"NOW!" Sora demanded as he pushed her away and ran past her towards where he heard Ryuko yell until he came across the lot where he fought the demon tower on his first day in the city.

"Ryuko!" Sora called out for her until he saw something that made him stop. Ryuko in her underwear unconscious with pieces of fabric surrounding her, he knew right away it had to be pieces of Senketsu. Anger quickly flashed across his mind for a moment before he took a second look and that feeling was replaced by shock. The black coated figure standing in front of Ryuko, staring right at Sora, but it was the weapon the figure was holding. A keyblade. The head of the keyblade was a clock connected by a blue blue where the handle of the weapon had gears decorated and the keychain town was an hourglass.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked with shock and fear in his voice as he already figured out who the figure was.

"Funny.." The figure said as he removed his hood, revealing his silver hair, tan skin and yellow eyes.

**(Music: Xehanort theme)**

"I could ask you the same." The younger time traveling version of Sora's enemy Xehanort said.

"But you're supposed to be gone! You went back to your own time!" Sora said.

"Oh, but I haven't..yet." Xehanort said.

"Huh? You mean, you traveled forward in time? Before the fight at the keyblade graveyard?"

"What do you think?" Xehanort suggested with a smile.

"But why?" Sora asked.

"My eldery self thought of the possibility that he wouldn't win the battle. So he asked me to try and go forward in time to discover the outcome. And he was right."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here! You can time travel when there's another version of you in that time, that's why your future made thirteen versions of himself. Including you! And I know there's no one left!" Sora argued the logic.

"There is actually one left." Xehanort explained much to Sora's confusion.

"And that vessel actually happens to be in this world. Which is why I am here as well."

"Who is it?!" Sora demanded as Xehanort silently stared at him for a moment.

"I actually don't know." Xehanort admitted.

"Well do you want now? Why did you attack Ryuko?"

"Because Sora. She will be the true organization's final member." Xehanort explained as Sora eyes went wide in surprise.

"What?! But Xion was already the last member, why do you need an extra?"

"Matoi won't be an extra. She will replace number i for the battle since she ends up being a failure, we would've gained the X-blade earlier if the puppet didn't regain its memories. So, if I share a piece of my heart of Ryuko Matoi now and turn her into a vessel. History could change." Xehanort explained.

"Yeah right! Even if you manage to go back in time and make Ryuko a member, Riku told me that you can't change the past!" Sora said.

"You did, didn't you?" Xehanort reminded him as Sora remembered that he indeed rewrite the past by using the power of waking to save the other guardians after they were swallowed by darkness.

"And now. Bear witness to the rebirth of the organization!" Xehanort said as he walked over to the unconscious Ryuko.

**(Music:The key of darkness)**

"NO!" Sora yelled as he ran over to stop Xehanort, but then Nui suddenly appeared to stand in his way.

"Nuh-uh-uh. I don't think so! I want to see what will happen, don't you?" Nui asked in a mocking tone as she pointed her scissor at Sora.

"No! And I don't want to! Out of my way!" Sora demanded.

"Still not the magic word." Nui taunted as Xehanort held his keyblade over Ryuko's chest.

"Be honored Matoi. You'll help change the world." Xehanort said to her, even though Ryuko couldn't hear him as the tip of his keyblade started glowing as Xehanort prepared to transfer a piece of his heart to Ryuko.

"Don't!" Sora begged to no avail. But suddenly, Xehanort stopped when he saw something in front of him.

**(Music stops)**

"What?" He said as he saw a blue light that shined for a moment and then the next moment was a blur as Xehanort tried to jump backwards to avoid the light until a mist covered him and froze his whole body in a wall of ice.

"Huh?" Sora said dumbfounded in confusion while Nui looked equally confused.

"Oh?"

"I'd say that went well for a first try." A voice from behind the ice said they walked out to reveal themself to be none other than Satsuki.

"Satsuki?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you learned a new trick Satsuki? That's neat!" Nui said with amusement while the Kiryuin monarch was glaring at her.

"Nui Harime. Weren't you informed that you banished from the city?" Satsuki questioned.

"I was. But I never got to play as much as I wanted with Sora as I wanted to. And to be honest, you were taking your time taking care of the kamui." Nui said.

"I thought I made it clear I would care of Matoi in my own way." Satsuki said

"Even though your way is bor-ing!"

"Hey! Would you get out of my way already!" Sora said angrily.

"Aw, don't be so rude! If you wanted to play so badly, then alright!" Nui said as she swung her scissor blade while Sora ducked under the weapon and countered with quick slash to cut across the chest, leaving a gash in her dress as nothing happened for a few moments. Until an impossible amount of blood started spurting out of the wound.

"AHHHH! YOU GOT MEEEEEEE! Just kidding!" Nui said as the blood suddenly stopped squirting as soon as it started.

"Say what?" Sora asked confused on what just happened.

"Something like that isn't gonna work on me silly! Lookie!" Nui pointed at her wound to show that life fibers forming.

"Are those, life fibers?"

"She's not human, Sora. She's something known as a life fiber hybrid." Satsuki explained.

"Yup! And I can't be hurt like any old naked ape! Take a look!" Nui said as she pointed at the wound to show the life fibers in it restitching themselves, until they suddenly stopped abruptly.

"Eh? W-what?"

"They've stopped?" Satsuki said in surprise.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! YOU DAMN HUMAN?!" Nui screamed at the top of her lungs with psychotic rage.

"So that's what you're really like." Sora said as he got ready for Nui's attack.

"I'M GONNA CUT YOU OPEN WHILE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Nui yelled when a helicopter flew over the area as Rei Hououmaru,Ragyo's assistant hanging from a latter grabbed Nui by the arms and carried her off

"HEY! LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM!" Nui demanded as she was carried out from the city.

"What was that about?" Sora asked as he lowered his keyblade.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with yet." Satsuki said even though Sora wasn't sure about that.

"Hey, wait a minute. When did you learn magic?" Sora asked.

"You didn't think Matoi was the only one learning something from you, were you? Now then, who is this man? And why does he have a keyblade like yours?" Satsuki asked about Xehanort while he was still frozen in the ice she made.

"Bad news. You need to help me get Ryuko out of here." Sora said as Xehanort suddenly appeared behind him and blasted Sora and Satsuki into the ice with a force of air.

"You really didn't that could hold me, did you?" Xehanort said with silent anger as a dark aura started covering him.

"He escaped?" Satsuki said as she picked herself off the ground.

"Here he comes!" Sora said as he also picked himself up as Xehanort called back his keyblade.

**(Music:L'Impeto Oscuro)**

"BEGONE!" Xehanort commanded as he went into his battle stance and the whole area started being covered in a black mist.

* * *

**(Unknown space)**

When the black mist faded away, Sora and Satsuki found themselves in front of Xehanort on some sort of white platform in the shape of a giant clock with sand hourglasses floating around the area. Xehanort then spun his keyblade above himself and entered a battle stance yet again.

"Satsuki. I'm gonna need your help for this!" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and got into his own battle stance.

"I agree. The only way out of this place is to join forces. And I will not allow this man to do whatever he wants." Satsuki said as she pressed down the clamps on her arm and her kamui transformed in a flash of blue light.

"Life fiber override! Kamui Junkestu!" Satsuki called out as she drew bakuzan for battle.

"Let's begin." Xehanort calmly said.

"Bring it on!" Sora responded as he charged at Xehanort with his keyblade and brought down as Xehanort phased away in a blur.

"Pay attention to him!" Satsuki said as she jumped over Sora as Xehanort reappeared and clashed bakuzan with his keyblade and continued clashing with each swing.

"Satsuki,stop! I just said we have to fight him together!" Sora tried reminding her, but fell on deaf ears as she continued attacking Xehanort.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sora complained as he charged in with flash step to force Xehanort away from Satsuki and then missed another swing as Xehanort phased a few feet away again.

"Having a hard time working together?" Xehanort taunted.

"I told him that we'd join forces. Not become Sora's new partner." Satsuki said as she charged forward at Xehanort yet again only to be knocked away by him.

"Looks like I have to do this on my own again." Sora said to himself as he ran forward at Xehanort and clashed keyblades again. Then Xehanort attacked with sweeps and stabs that created crescent waves that Sora was forced to block.

"Not good enough!" Xehanort said as the blade of his keyblade turned into a whip and wrapped itself around Sora and then lifted him up into the air as Xehanort teleported above him.

"Here you go!" He said as he performed a spinning air slash that knocked Sora back to the ground as Satsuki passed him on his way down to clash weapons again.

"Fighting me without Sora isn't a wise to use him as tool instead of an ally will result in failure!" Xehanort said.

"Let's just say I'm a lone wolf." Satsuki responded as she held back Xehanort's keyblade.

"And they usually perish alone!" He retroed as he pushed Satsuki back to the ground as Sora was getting up from Xehanort's earlier attack.

"Satsuki, we gotta.."

"Now's not the time!" Satsuki interrupted Sora as Junketsu's vents flared to life as she launched herself at Xehanort again.

"Oh come on already!" Sora said as Satsuki charged at Xehanort, only for him to phase out of the way and appeared behind her.

"That's checkmate!" Xehanort called out as his keyblade extended into it's whip form and lashed out at Satsuki which only gave her a slight scratch on the cheek as she turned around and moved herself in time.

"Your game is not over ye-" Satsuki stopped as she noticed she could no longer move and even Sora seemed to be frozen.

"What?"

"Don't blink." Xehanort commented as Satsuki was suddenly assaulted with vicious slashes as time resumed and fell to her knees.

"Satsuki! Argh, that's it!" Sora growled as he switched the missing ache into a reverse grip and transformed into wayward form.

"Good. Now you're taking this seriously." Xehanort said as Sora charged in with a spinning slash that Xehanort dodged easily by jumping backwards and reacted with combo of whip slashes that Sora blocked and then countered by flying at Xehanort with counter kick that block as Xehanort pushed Sora off.

"Here,for you!"Xehanort said as he fired off multiple dark shots from his keyblade that seeked out Sora as they flew at him as he dodged a few, but a few managed to get hits in and his legs started feeling like lead.

"What the?" Sora questioned as he tried moving.

"Clearly in that form, you can copy Ventus's abilities and his specialty happens to be speed. So without that, you have nothing!" Xehanort said as he snapped his keyblade in a forward motion as it turned into it's whip form flying at Sora as he braced for impact until Satsuki appeared in front of him to deflect the whip.

"We're not yet!" Satsuki said as Sora quickly used a panacea to remove the slow down effect on him.

"You ready to work together yet?" He asked.

"Still considering it." Satsuki answered as she held bakuzan in front with both hands as it started glowing blue.

"Now freeze!" Satsuki commanded as she thrust her sword forward to send out a wave of ice at Xehanort that stretched out towards the edge of the giant clock and then shattered with the time traveler in the air from the attack.

"Heh. Looks like there's no need for teamwork now." Satsuki said with a grin. But her bravado proved to be too early when a clock appeared above Xehanort rewinding him to before he was hit.

"What?!"

You were saying?" Xehanort taunted as he snapped his fingers and the ground started shaking.

"What is this?" Satsuki questioned as she and Sora looked around to see what could be happening, until Sora looked up to see what Xehanort did.

"Incoming!" Sora warned as he spotted a large meteor flying down towards them.

"This is impossible!" Satsuki said with frustration as she couldn't think of a way to stop the incoming meteor.

"I'll handle this!" Sora said as he jumped into the air at the meteor.

"What!" Satsuki questioned as Sora held out his keyblade and became covered in light in the form of giant blade to use the zone of ruin attack.

"Here goes nothing!" Sora as he swung his keyblade and sliced into the meteor, causing it to explode and knock him back to the ground as he went back to normal form.

"Damn it!" Satsuki cursed as she ran forward and locked weapons with Xehanort.

"At this rate, your time will be up soon." Xehanort said as he held back Satsuki.

"What-" Satsuki questioned before her arm shot up in pain yet again.

(No! Not now!) Satsuki said to herself as she tried to stop the corruption in her arm.

"It's over." Xehanort said as he began to push Satsuki back.

"Guess again!" Sora said from behind Xehanort as he swung his keyblade on Xehanort's back as a pillar of light erupted and knocked the time traveler a distance away while Satsuki managed to stop the pain in her arm before the dark aura could appear.

"Satsuki. We have to work together, otherwise we're never gonna beat him." Sora advised as Satsuki looked at him in frustration. But ultimately decided to swallow her pride

"Fine. But don't order me around." Satsuki agreed to his offer as she readied her weapon again.

"I'm just glad you listened." Sora said as he switched out missing ache for oathkeeper and Satsuki looked at it with interest.

(That one is new. Perhaps he's ready to show his true strength.) Satsuki thought to herself while Xehanort was preparing his next attack.

"This should be amusing." Xehanort said as his keyblade turned into its whip form and swung it to release crescent waves at Sora and Satsuki only for them to dodge the waves to the side while Satsuki charged in from her side.

"Haven't we been through this?" Xehanort commented since he didn't notice Sora yet approaching.

"Think again!" Sora shouted getting Xehanort's attention away from Satsuki as he was hit by the energy blades from radical blaster and then knocked into the air by rising spiral as Satsuki jumped above him.

"Here's a gift for you!" Satsuki said as she swung bakuzan to release a blue energy wave that knocked Xehanort to the ground as Sora continued the assault with a falling slash and knocked him away with last charge.

"So you two can work together!" Xehanort said with a bit of surprise as he waved his keyblade over himself, creating shards of ice.

"Stop them!" Xehanort commanded the shards flew out at both Sora and Satsuki as they both guarded and deflected the shards.

"Let's end this!" Sora said as he twirled the oathkeeper and transformed with a shockwave, turning into light form.

"I agree." Xehanort said as he held his keyblade in front of him to release a slow moving flame sphere as Sora held his keyblade in a reverse stance as the sphere came closer until Sora moved faster than the blink of an eye using zantetsuken to slice the flame sphere in half before it could explode as it turned to ash much to Satsuki's surprise and Xehanort's frustration.

"See if you can handle this!" Xehanort said as large ice blocks formed around him and then suddenly appeared over Sora ready to crash down on him only for them to be blocked when Sora formed a barrier of light around him which frustrated Xehanort further.

"Let's go!" Xehanort said as three pillars of flame surrounded him and charged at Sora only to miss when Sora phased into a bolt of light and easily dodged the attack.

"Over here!" Sora announced as he planted his keyblade into the ground creating a burst of light that knocked Xehanort in the air.

"Enough!" Xehanort demanded as he recovered and swung his keyblade two times and launched an x shaped shockwave at Sora, only for it to be deflected when Sora slashed at the wave and knocked Xehanort further back when he created pillars of light that stretched out as Sora waved his keyblade.

(Not bad. But is Sora going all out yet?) Satsuki thought to herself

"Got anything better?" Sora taunted.

"Then allow me to show you." Xehanort responded as he jumped into the air and summoned a magnet spell below him to pull Sora and Satsuki into the air.

"Down you go." Xehanort said as he delivered a powerful slash that knocked his two opponents into the ground and then continued the assault by sending his keyblade in whip form into the ground and then many more whips came bursting back out to strike Sora and Satsuki many times until a couple more grab them to smash them into the ground as Xehanort quickly teleported in front of them.

"Pathetic." He commented as he looked at the downed Sora and Satsuki as the former picked himself off the ground with his keyblade.

"Not done yet!" Sora said as charged forward with flash step only to be deflected by Xehanort's keyblade with a simple swipe and was then assaulted by a vicious combo of swings and knocked away.

"I say you are done Sora. After I'm done with you here, Ryuko Matoi will become my newest vessel to rewrite history. You've failed yet again like with Kairi." Xehanort taunted which was the last straw for Sora as he gripped his keyblade in intense anger.

"I don't want to hear that, especially since that was your fault!" Sora yelled as half his outfit turned black and a dark flash appeared in his second hand as he summoned oblivion much to Satsuki's surprise.

(He can wield two keyblades?!) Satsuki thought to herself as Sora prepared to continue the fight.

"Now come!" Xehanort said as he and Sora charged at each only for Sora to vanish behind Xehanort in a blur much to his surprise as Sora pummeled him with fast vicious slashes that cut the ground and knocked the time traveler into the air with a shockwave of light and darkness.

"You're done!" Sora shouted as he held his keyblades in front of him as gold and purple projectiles flew at Xehanort at all sides at intense speeds as Sora finished the attack by jumping into the air with a duel spinning slash that knocked him into the ground.

"You'll never win!" Xehanort said after recovering as he created more giant ice blocks and sent them at Sora as he rushed forwards at them.

"Think again!" Sora responded as he cut the ice blocks to pieces with his keyblades and created another shockwave from his keyblades to destroy more blocks.

"Here you go!" Sora said as he pointed his keyblades forward again to fire more projectiles of light and darkness at Xehanort and knocked him down his knees.

"Satsuki! Let's finish this!" Sora said as Satsuki ran up next to him.

"I think I like this side of you." Satsuki commented as she held her sword to her side as Sora dismissed oblivion and held oathkeeper in the same manner as energy started gathering around the two of them.

(What are they doing?) Xehanort thought to himself as he prepared himself for whatever Sora and Satsuki were about to do.

"Strike him down!" Satsuki shouted as she and Sora both swung their weapons at the same time to release a powerful whitish blue shockwave that flew at Xehanort, forcing him to play his trump card.

**(Music stops)**

"Time stop!" Xehanort shouted as he vanished before the shockwave could hit him.

"Where did he go?" Satsuki questioned as she and Sora looked around to see where the time traveler may have gone.

"There!" Sora pointed at the center of the arena where Xehanort had summoned a large clock that was creating a pool of darkness on the ground.

"It's time you wander forever!" Xehanort announced as the clock started ticking.

"Satsuki, we have to stop that clock or we're never gonna beat him." Sora advised as called back oblivion to his left hand.

"I thought I said don't order me around." Satsuki reminded him as they both charged at the clock.

"I don't think so." Xehanort said as copies of him emerged of the clock with either keyblades or energy sabers in hand as they clashed with Sora and Satsuki.

"Coward!" Satsuki growled as she cut down as any clones she could only for them to be replaced by more clones.

"Just keep fighting! We have to get closer to him sooner or later!" Sora said as he fought off the clones with his keyblades.

"Your time is almost up you know?" The real Xehanort taunted as the clock started ticking faster.

"Quiet!" Satsuki snarled as she held off a clone when she noticed something. The real Xehanort was just standing in front of the clock watching them struggle against his clones while the clock was counting down and yet he took no action.

"I've got you!" Satsuki said as she charged past the clones to lock weapons with the real Xehanort as all the clones suddenly disappeared.

(I knew it. His copies can only take action when he has focus.)Sora, now!" Satsuki shouted.

"I got it!" Sora responded as he planted his keyblades in the ground and star like orbs started flying around and launched themselves at the clock.

"No!" Xehanort shouted as he watched the stars crash into the clock and causing it to crack and break, creating a blinding white light to envelop the whole area.

**(Ability learned: Eruption)**

* * *

**(Slums)**

When the light died down, Sora and Satsuki found themselves back in the lot where the fight began and much to Sora's relief,the unconscious Ryuko hadn't moved at all since. If he had to guess, almost no time had passed at all.

"You've certainly improved." Xehanort said from above on top of a house above Sora and Satsuki.

"Why Ryuko?!" Sora demanded an answer.

"Her desire for vengeance had created quite the vast darkness within her heart, and that would've been a powerful weapon in organization Xlll. Perhaps enough to change the outcome of the battle." Xehanort explained.

"Just leave her alone Xehanort!" Sora shouted as he held his two keyblades ready for another fight while Satsuki was shocked to hear the name of the old man who taught her everything she knew about combat.

(What?! Xehanort? As in master Xehanort? But that's impossible! This man is too young!) Satsuki thought to herself.

"Hmmh, fine. I'll leave Matoi be for now Sora. But I guarantee you, unless she becomes resistant to darkness like Riku, she will become the newest vessel. Oh, and miss Kiryuin, good luck with your plans." Xehanort said as he vanished into a corridor of darkness and Sora went back to normal dismissing oblivion and then oathkeeper.

"Glad that's over with. Satsuki I gotta thank you for-" Sora stopped as he turned around to thank Satsuki only for her to be gone.

"Satsuki?" Sora asked as he looked around for the student council president and saw that Ryuko was covered in a blanket and the pieces of Senketsu were gone.

"She didn't!" Sora suspected as he looked around the lot to see if maybe the Senketsu pieces were hopefully blown a few feet away by the wind, but couldn't find anything. And then looking back at Ryuko he noticed something on top of her blanket.

"What's this?" Sora questioned he walked over to see the object was a note as he picked it up to read it.

(Sora, I must apologize to you, but I had no choice but to take the pieces of Matoi's kamui. I cannot give you the reasons why yet but in time you will most likely understand. Matoi can have Senketsu back after I conquer the Kanto region. I also expect the story behind how you know that man in the coat :Satsuki) Sora read the note from Satsuki as he looked at it in stunned silence.

"Ryuko! Ryuko!" Sora heard the voice of Aikuro as he rounded the corner into the lot and stumbled upon the sight of Ryuko unconscious.

"I'm too late,huh?"

"Yeah, and Satsuki just took Senketsu, and I couldn't do a thing…..Again." Sora explained as he hung his head in gulit.

"It's not your fault kid. Nui harime is just good at fooling people." Aikuro reassured him while Sora continued looking at the ground.

"**Sora.."**

"Huh?" Sora said as his head rose back up when he heard a voice.

"What is it?" Aikuro asked since he didn't hear the voice.

"I don't think we're beaten yet." Sora said he just noticed a piece of fabric in Ryuko's hand.

* * *

**(Sewing club room)**

"Is this..Ryuko Matoi's kamui?" Iori asked in total shock as he looked at the remains of Senketsu that Satsuki placed on the table in front of him after she returned from the slums.

"What's left of it." Satsuki answered as she fit the glove that Ryuko uses to transform Senketsu on her left hand.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Find the most resilient students and give the scraps to them. They'll provide us with valuable combat data for the raid trip." Satsuki advised.

"As you wish milady. But will you do with that?" Iori asked about the glove Satsuki put on.

"You already have a way of activating your kamui."

"I have another purpose for this, it's nothing to concern yourself with,Iori." Satsuki lied since the energy in the glove seemed to be keeping the dark power within her under control. But right now her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Has my mother left already?"

"Yes ma'am. Mistress Ragyo left some time after you went to the city." Iori answered, which confirmed a suspicion of Satsuki's.

"Very well. I'll have to continue my meeting with her after the raid trip. Now get the pieces of the kamui to the students." Satsuki ordered.

"Of course lady Satsuki." Iori obeyed as he packed up the scraps of Senketsu in a briefcase and left the room, leaving Satsuki alone with her thoughts.

(I should've known. You came here to discover Sora's capabilities. Didn't you mother? And you used me and Harime to do so.)

* * *

**(REVOCS helicopter)**

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR STOPPING ME FROM KILLING THAT SPIKEY HAIRED MONKEY!" Nui yelled as she threw Homaru against the wall of the helicopter and planted her foot on the secretary's chest.

"OTHERWISE I'M GONNA JUST RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES INSTEAD!"

"Because I ordered her to." Ragyo said from the seats of the helicopter behind Nui which instantly made her angered look switch back to her cheerful smile.

"Oh hiya, lady Ragyo. Can you let me off so I can kill a naked ape for pissing me off? I would like very much." Nui asked.

"Normally I would, but you're going to have to leave that boy for now."

"Aw, but why? Can't you see what he did?" Nui pouted as she pointed to the wound Sora made.

"I do. But not now." Ragyo said as she pointed out that the wound had already healed.

"Oh! Would you look at that!" Nui said in surprise.

"That boy has the ability to damage life fibers in a different way than the scissor blades, however, for beings such as yourself Nui, the damage inflicted upon you isn't permanent, it will just take longer to heal than usual." Ragyo explained.

"Well that's fine and dandy. But I'm still gonna kill him." Nui vowed with a smile.

"I don't know about that dear Nui. He might make a fine servant."

* * *

**Satsuki teamwork attack: The end: Inspired by the reaction commands used on samurai nobodies in Kh2. Sora and Satsuki stand side by side as they gather energy in their weapons to release a powerful shockwave slash.**

**Abilities learned:Eruption: Knock enemies away with a powerful blast at the end of a combo with O.**

**Journal update**

**Shinjiro Nagita: A fake persona created by Nui Harime to lure Ryuko into a trap.**

**Ragyo Kiryuin: The CEO of REVOCS corporation and Satsuki Kiryuin's mother. Ragyo seems to have grand scheme in mind by having her daughter conquer all of japan. She also seems to have a connection to Nui and has taken an interest in Sora.**

**Rei Homaru: Ragyo's secretary at REVOCS. Ragyo had saved Rei's life as a child and has pledged an unwavering loyalty to her ever since.**

**Young Xehanort: Master Xehanort in the prime of his youth who had traveled to the future to gather members for organization Xlll. Although during the battle for kingdom hearts, young Xehanort had been defeated and returned to his time. This version of him traveled further into the future to see the outcome of the battle and has now set his sights on Ryuko Matoi to turn her into a vessel in hopes of changing the past.**


	14. The truth

**Happy one year to the posting of my first story. Also be safe with coronavirus out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The truth**

**(Music: Treasured memories)**

***Static***

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the heartless?" Goofy asked as he Sora, and Donald overlooked a dark sea with snowy white rocks that sat in the water where a vortex awaited at the end.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked as the scene shifted to him and his friends flying in front of a giant black entity with horns and giant wings emerging out of a volcano.

***Static***

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end." The voice of the man Ansem said as the image of Riku turning away from the view of the oceans of the destiny islands faded away into a man with silver hair, tan skin and yellow eyes wearing a coat with the heartless emblem on his chest, taking the young man's place.

"The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence!" Ansem said as the destiny islands fell apart into darkness yet again.

***Static***

"That's not true!" Sora argued as he flew out of a dark abyss, drawing his keyblade.

"The heart may be weak. And sometimes, it may even give in." Sora continued as Donald and Goofy were swallowed by a dark portal Ansem had fused with a giant organic battleship for an epic clash with Sora and his friends.

"But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora said he flew into the heart of the battleship, causing it to fall apart in an explosion and defeating Ansem. But the seeker of darkness was not done yet.

***Static***

"KINGDOM HEARTS! FILL ME WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" Ansem commanded as giant white door at the end of the dark abyss as it opened up with darkness spilling out of it, threatening to swallow everything.

***Static***

"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom hearts is light!" Sora said a grand light shined from the giant door and overtook Ansem, destroying him.

***Static***

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" A figure with mouse ears called out from inside the giant door wielding a keyblade just like Sora's only the colors were swapped. As Sora, Donald and Goofy were closing the door from one side. Sora's friend Riku was on the other side closing the door on his end.

"Take care of her." Riku said as he disappeared behind the closing door. The Sora raised his keyblade into the air gathering energy while the mouse eared figure did the same on the other side of the door. Then the door vanished in a flash of light, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy alone on the white sands where the door once was after saying goodbye to their friends. While Sora was grieving the loss of his best friend, Something caught his attention from behind and saw Kairi standing on the edge of the dark island.

"Kairi!" Sora said as he ran over to her.

"Sora!" Kairi said in surprise and the ground rumbled and the ground started splitting apart while Sora and Kairi grabbed on to each other's hands.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm alway with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" Sora vowed as Kairi started drifting further away from him.

"I know you will!" Kairi said, holding back tears as the two lost their grip on each other and the only thing Sora could do was reach his hand out Kairi as the dark world started disappearing and the scene turned to white.

**(Music: Strange whispers)**

When the scene comes back. Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking along a trail in a seemilying endless green field, wondering what they should do next.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora answered as they walked.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked as a familiar yellow dog walked across their path.

"Pluto?" Donald asked, recognizing their king's dog.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy pointed out the green letter in the dog's mouth with a symbol similar to the keychain on Sora's keyblade.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked the dog as he started running up the trail.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he, Donald and Goofy ran after Pluto. But soon that would lead them down the wrong path.

***Static***

Sora was by himself in the green plains at night until he came upon a crossroads and looked up at the starry night and felt a dark presence behind him, only for him to see nothing when he turned around. Then he felt the presence behind him again and looked to see a black coated figure, just the one he encountered in hollow bastion, disappeared down the trail, forcing Sora to follow the trail.

***Static***

After Sora followed the figure down the trail, the environment changed greatly to a gray path leading to a castle that was distorted greatly to where the castle towers were sitting on the side of the building and even sticking out the ground. Once Sora looked over the onimus castle he then..***Static* **He then.. ***Static* **And then…***Static* **Then..***Static* Static* Static* SYSTEM ERROR ENCOUNTERED SUBJECT MEMORY BREACH 01010101010101010101010101010101010 EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN **

***BLINK***

* * *

**(Unknown location)**

"Ahh. That was the weirdest one yet." Ryuko groaned as she struggled to lift herself up.

"Hey Senketsu, maybe you were right about talking to Sora about the dreams." Ryuko said only to get no response.

"Oh c'mon Senketsu, just because I won't put you on right now, doesn't you can give me the silent treatment." Ryuko said as she looked in front of her expecting Senketsu on his hanger only to see the sight of a dawn filled sky.

"The hell?! Senketsu?" Ryuko said, looking down hoping she was wearing her kamui, only to see that she was not.

"Senketsu! Where are-" Ryuko stopped when her memory returned to when Nui Harime and the black coated figure ambushed her and sliced apart Senketsu.

"Oh shit. They might've taken him, I gotta find Sora and-" Ryuko stopped when she looked at her surroundings to see a sight that filled her with dread. Keyblades, thousands, maybe millions of them rusted,gray and lifeless in the desert ground like tombstones, forming a crossroad and Ryuko was in the middle of it all.

"W-w-what the hell?" Ryuko questioned in fear, wondering what was going on and why she was seeing such a horrible sight and soon after, she saw several figures in the distance walking down the rows of keyblades and they were being led by someone she recognized. Sora.

"Sora! Oh thank god. Where the hell are we?" Ryuko asked as she ran over to him, only for Sora to walk right through her like a ghost.

"The hell?" She questioned before realizing that this could be another one of Sora's memories, a more recent one if she had to guess. Then a moment later, someone else passed through her, Ryuko recognized the one who passed through her was Kairi, the girl that Sora was currently looking for, and she stopped quickly to look back in Ryuko's direction as a man with red hair in a black coat stopped with her.

"Hey. Something wrong, Kairi?" The man asked as Kairi shook her head.

"I just got a feeling. Let's go,Axel." Kairi said dismissing her feeling as they continued walking with the others as Ryuko watched.

"Where are they going?" Ryuko asked herself as she followed Sora and his friend to the middle of the crossroads where thirteen more figures were walking down the opposite end.

**(Music: 7 lights and 13 darknesses cutscene)**

Most of the figures were wearing black coats, just like Axel and the figure that attacked Ryuko. But the one who caught Ryuko's attention most, was the elderly man leading the figures. Even though it was just a memory, she could feel his dark presence as he and the figure stopped at the other end of the crossroads from Sora and his friends as the old man gave an evil and cunning smirk.

"Today, we join these other wielders and leave our mark on fate. I have waited patiently...but together, we shall unlock the keyblade war's secrets." The old man spoke his intentions.

"War? What war?" Ryuko asked herself as the old man stretched out his hand and summoned his weapon in a dark aura. It was the most evil looking weapon Ryuko had ever seen. It was yet another keyblade, the blade itself was black connecting to the goat head on the handle of the weapon. But what caught Ryuko's attention the most was the blue demonic eye on the head of the blade and it seemed to be watching her despite not actually being there as the old man lifted the keyblade above him.

"Now we forge it. The ultimate key...The man said as he gripped the handle of the keyblade with both hands and pointed it at the ground.

"The X-blade!" He continued as the tip of the blade glowed and he stabbed it into the earth, causing a cloud of dust to explode and blocked Ryuko's vision.

"Ahh!" Ryuko grunted as she covered her eyes from the dust.

* * *

**(The tower of endings)**

When the dust blew away. Ryuko lowered her arms to see that the scene had changed to somewhere up high at night and the field of dead keyblades had disappeared. Now it seemed she was at the top of a tower overlooking a large stone maze.

"Now where am I?" Ryuko asked herself as she looked around and saw Sora, Riku and King Mickey panting after no doubt finishing a fight and were looking up at something. When Ryuko looked up to see what they were looking at, she saw the old man surrounded by multiple copies of his keyblade on top of a rock pillar as one floated down to his side.

**(Music: Destati "12 keys" Cutscene version)**

"Twelve keys we have now. Leaving just one more!" The man said as he summoned the original copy of the keyblade to his hand as he pointed it up to the sky and shot a sphere of darkness into the clouds, causing them to part and reveal a golden light shining through.

"Oh my god…" Ryuko said in amazement as the source of the light was revealed to be a moon in the shape of a heart.

"Now Sora. Darkness and light's final clash." The man spoke to Sora as the latter got ready to fight the old man and Ryuko glared angrily at the man until she saw a sight that sent a chill down her back. Kairi, unconscious floating next to the old man as he formed an evil grin on his face.

"Kairi!" Sora said in distress as he ran towards the pillar.

"He wouldn't.." Ryuko said to herself, now realizing why the old man was going to do as she watched Kairi float in front of the old man as he held his keyblade ready.

"You require motivation." The man said as Sora rushed up the pillar as fast as he could.

"Don't do it!" Ryuko yelled, but her pled went unheard as the old man brought his keyblade down on Kairi's back and at the same time, Ryuko felt a blow across her own back and fell slowly to the ground as she watched the girl's body crystalize and fell into pieces and rain on Sora as he rushed up the pillar, and everything went black for Ryuko.

"KAIRI!"

* * *

**(Today)**

"NO!" Ryuko yelled as she shot up from where she was lying and realized that she was no longer dreaming and recognized that she was Aikuro's apartment and not in the slums where she was attacked by the black coated figure and Nui Harime. As Ryuko took in her surroundings, she saw that Sora was asleep in the corner on a chair leaning on his keyblade, no doubt guarding Ryuko incase Nui Harime would come back to finish the job. Ryuko could only smile at his act of kindness. But then it dropped when she noticed that the keyblade Sora was currently using had the same lucky charm that she'd seen Kairi give to him in her dreams as it's keychain, which made her flashback to when the red haired girl was struck down.

"Hey Sora, you can wake up now." Ryuko said hoping he'd wake up.

"Five more minutes…" Sora muttered in his sleep which put an annoyed look on Ryuko's face.

"Oh for god's sake. Wake up dumbass!" Ryuko yelled as she threw a pillow in Sora's face.

"Huh? Wha?! I'm up! I'm up!" Sora said in a panic as he hopped out his chair and dropped his keyblade.

"God, you're expecting someone to come through the door to kill us and you fall asleep? Can you be any more of an idiot?" Ryuko asked rhetorically.

"Sorry. Old habit of mine." Sora apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't you two think it's kind of weird that a guy was watching over a girl that's half naked and asleep." Aikuro spoke up which got the two's attention.

"Did he do anything while I was out?" Ryuko asked Sora with an angry look.

"No, I made sure he stayed away when we got you here." Sora answered.

"I should kill him anyway." Ryuko said as she wrapped the blanket around herself to cover up.

"I'm just asking a question. Teenagers are doing all sorts of things these days." Aikuro joked with a smile, which then faded as Ryuko pointed her scissor blade in his face.

"Anymore of your lame jokes and you'll be eating this." Ryuko threatened.

"Okay, okay, relax. Who took you out this time?" Aikuro asked as he pushed the scissor blade away from his face.

"It was Nui Harime, disguised as Nagita...but, there was also this guy in a black coat." Ryuko said and then glanced at Sora for a quick second.

"He also had a weapon just like Sora's." Ryuko continued which intrigued Aikuro while Sora looked away in shame.

"Really now?" Aikuro said with a raised eyebrow at the guilty looking Sora, clearly revealing he knew the man in the black coat.

"Wait. When you found me out there, was I like this?" Ryuko asked.

"Uh-huh. Hate to think what would've happened if a certain someone got any later though." Aikuro referred to Sora.

(It would've been worse then Ryuko losing her life, that's for sure.) Sora thought to himself as he thought about how Xehanort nearly made Ryuko his vessel.

"What happened to Senketsu anyway?" Aikuro asked.

"Nui Harime chopped him up into pieces." Ryuko answered sadly.

"And then Satsuki came along after I fought Nui and the guy in the coat off and took the pieces." Sora continued.

"Damn bitch. But can we do,anyway? Senketsu is gone and it's all my fault." Ryuko said with guilt since it was her fear of losing control was what led her to Nui's trap in the first place.

"**No, I'm not gone." **A familiar voice spoke up which got Ryuko's attention.

"Sora, impersonations aren't helping right now." Ryuko said.

"That wasn't me Ryuko." Sora assured her.

"**Calm down Ryuko." **The voice said.

"Damn it, Sora knock it off!" Ryuko growled with an anger mark on her head.

"That wasn't him. Senketsu is right here." Aikuro spoke up as he pulled out a scarf from his pocket and Ryuko recognized it as Senketsu's single eye and quickly snached it.

"Senketsu! Thank god! You're alive!" Ryuko cheered.

"**I'm alive because you held on so tightly." **Senketsu explained.

"But where's the rest of you now? Sora says Satsuki Kiryuin took your pieces." Ryuko asked.

"**It's all been divided up among the students for the raid trip."** The kamui answered.

"All over Kansai,huh?"

"Sounds like you know what your next move is. But, before you gear up and go. I need to ask your boyfriend something." Aikuro said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ryuko denied with an angry blush while Sora looked confused.

"Anyway, you said that a man in a black coat attacked you with Nui Harime. And you also said that he had a weapon just like Sora's." Aikuro said as Ryuko nodded in agreement.

"So my question is kid. Do you know him?" Aikuro asked Sora.

"*Sigh*..Yeah, I do. He was part of a really bad group called organization Xlll. I thought he was gone when me and my friend defeated them. But for some reason he's back. Hopefully,the only one" Sora explained.

"What were they after?" Aikuro asked.

"It had nothing to do with life fibers. I can say that." Sora said as Ryuko thought about her most recent dream.

"Does it..have something to do with a, X-blade or something?" Ryuko asked which made Sora take on a shocked look.

"How did you know that?" Sora asked.

"I..overheard the guy in the coat talk about it before I passed out." Ryuko lied which made Sora unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. But why would he want another keyblade when he has one already?"

"It's actually a pretty confusing story." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we don't have time for story telling right now. You two need to get the pieces of Senketsu back, who knows what Satsuki Kiryuin is planning on with them." Aikuro reminded them of the current situation.

"Oh yeah! Should we get Mako first? She wanted to go on the trip, or she didn't?" Sora said confused on what Mako really wanted.

"She's already gone. She got drafted for the trip for causing a ruckus with Nui Harime when she was still in disguise." Aikuro explained.

"Guess we'll run into her along the way. Let's get going." Sora said as Ryuko took a moment to think.

"Actually..I think we should split up." Ryuko suggested which surprised Sora.

"Spilt up? Is that really a good idea? Since Satsuki is picking fights with other schools,the heartless are gonna show up. Maybe Gamagori and the others can handle them, but what about you?" Sora asked.

"I can take care of a few grunts on my own. And I'll be in and out to grab Senketsu's pieces while you kick Satsuki Kiryuin's ass." Ryuko explained the plan.

"Why do you want me to fight Satsuki? I thought you would want a shot when you get Senketsu back together." Sora said.

"I do."

"So what's the problem?"

"You said it yourself. The fighting is the main problem, if you take down Satsuki, maybe you can get her to call off the attacks and stop those monsters from causing too much damage." Aikuro explained.

"Yeah, besides. Even if somehow you lose against the queen bee, I'll just step in and save you again." Ryuko said smugly.

"Yeah, but I saved you first the last time we fought Satsuki, remember?" Sora reminded her.

"Hey perv! You got anything for me to wear for this trip?" Ryuko asked Aikuro.

"Thought you might ask. So I picked this up for you, while you were out." Aikuro said as he picked up a red track suit on a hanger.

* * *

**(City entrance)**

"You sure about this?" Sora asked Ryuko as she got on her scooter wearing the red track suit and Senketsu eye around her like a scarf and also had her old guitar case on her back.

"Like the perv said, maybe we can clean up house all at once if you can take down Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko said.

"Maybe." Sora agreed as Ryuko decided to speak her mind.

"Hey Sora? I kinda lied before. I didn't hear anything the guy in the coat said when he took me down, I was out like a light." Ryuko admitted.

"Then how did you know what organization Xlll wanted?"

"I'll explain it after this mess is over. But you're gonna tell me everything you've been hiding." Ryuko demanded.

"I think I was gonna tell you anyway. I'm scared that guy in the coat is gonna come back for you." Sora said.

"You better. Or the ass kicking I'll give ya will put you in a wheelchair." Ryuko said as she revved up her scooter and rode off into the streets as Sora watched her drive off as Aikuro approached from behind.

"So you leaving?" Aikuro asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to." Sora said as a question came to mind.

"There's something else where Satsuki is invading, isn't there?" Sora asked which took Aikuro by surprise.

"You guessed it. You see in the Kansai region, the headquarters of nudist beach is hidden there." Aikuro explained.

"Wait, you mean that group your part of is real?" Sora asked.

"Of course it is. You think I'm crazy or something?" Aikuro asked as Sora gave him a look that said, "What do you think."

"Well anyway, I think Satuski knows the headquarters is there and that's the real reason behind the raid trip."

"So Satsuki willing to smash whole cities to pieces to find one place? That's nuts! Now I definitely have to stop her." Sora vowed.

"And how are you going to find her? Kansai is huge."

"I was hoping one of the elite four can tell me." Sora explained his plan.

"That's going to be tough. Ira Gamagori is too loyal to Satsuki and isn't gonna tell you a thing. Houka Inumuta is properly somewhere hidden with an intel group. Uzu Sanageyama would care about fighting you again then answering your question." Aikuro explained.

"Then that leaves Nonon. She's friends with Satsuki, so she has to know something."

"I thought she hated your guts? What makes you think she'll tell you anything?" Aikuro asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure she'll blurt it out if I make her mad enough." Sora said.

"Sounds like a good plan. But the non-athletic committee is supposed to be in Kyoto, how are you gonna get there without a ride?" Aikuro asked.

"Change that tire men! We were expected in Kyoto hours ago!" The voice of a one star caught Sora and Aikuro's attention as they looked to see a group of one stars changing a tire on a raid truck.

"That's convenient." Aikuro commented.

"And that's my ride." Sora said as he rushed over as he rushed over while the one stars were finishing changing the tire.

I thought you knew how to change a tire Greg! Weren't you part of the automotive club?" One of the students asked another.

"I was, before Gamagori kicked our asses and I got sent to the hospital. Our President was an idiot for picking a fight with him." The other student answered as they climbed into the back of the truck and closed the doors. But before they could signal the driver to start going a knock was heard from outside.

"Oh for crying out loud! Who was left behind?" A student complained.

"That better be Jimmy with breakfast." One of the students in the truck said as the doors were opened to reveal Sora, one of the last faces any of them wanted to see.

"Hey." Sora casually greeted as he summoned his keyblade. Meanwhile in the driver's seat in the front. The truck driver could feel shaking coming from behind in the back.

"Hey! If you guys are fighting about the doughnuts, you better leave some for me!" The driver said as the shaking suddenly stopped.

"That better be an okay." The driver said as he started up the truck and started driving, clueless about the stowaway in the back while Aikuro watched the truck drive away.

"Poor bastards." Aikuro said feeling sorry for the one stars that Sora just knocked around as Mako's brother, Mataro approached.

"Yo, whatcha doing down here, ?" Mataro asked.

"I'm here, kid, because I'm hanging up my teacher pants for good. The time has come. Today I give my cover as a homeroom teacher at Honnouji academy." Aikuro said.

**(Music: Aikuro's theme)**

"...And prance around in my true identity!" Aikuro announced in his real voice as his shirt and pants suddenly came off.

"I'm really a splendid naked officer of nudist beach, waging all out war against the scourge of the life fibers!" Aikuro said as he took off his glasses and slicked his hair back.

"And now that the clothes are off, let's rock! Come on! Nude shooting star!" Aikuro commanded as a sports car suddenly rolled up in front of him and got into the driver's seat.

"Farewell, honnouji academy!" Aikuro said goodbye as he drove off, leaving a very confused Mataro behind.

"What the hell was that about?" Mataro asked himself.

* * *

**(Highway)**

"Can you tell where your pieces are?" Ryuko asked Senketsu as she drove down the road.

"**Yes I can. If you keep going in this direction, we should be able to find the closest pieces." **Senketsu said.

"Great, saves us the trouble of guessing who has them." Ryuko said as she took the turn towards Kobe.

"**Ryuko there's something you should know." **Senketsu spoke up.

"What is it?"

"**While you were out and Sora was talking to the man in black, he said something about doing something to you because of your goal." **Senketsu explained.

"Well that bastard should watch out, because I'm not letting him get the drop on me again. And whatever he needs me for is gonna go down the toilet with his bruised face ." Ryuko vowed as she sped up her scooter.

* * *

**(Satsuki's chamber)**

"Why are we here again?" A guard asked his co-guard as they stood in front of the door to Satsuki's chamber.

"Because, lady Satsuki got word that thieves may break into here while she's away. And we were assigned to this task." The second guard explained.

"Yeah, but if Lady Satsuki got word of thieves coming, why didn't she have one of the elite four stand guard here?"

"Idiot! Don't question lady Satsuki! You trying to get us killed! There could be cameras here recording what we say and do!" The second guard scolded the first one.

"Whoops! My bad. Anyway, maybe when the thieves find out that lady Satsuki knows about them, they'll be scared off." The guard hoped.

"Oh? You really think so?" An unseen gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, I do- wait a moment." The guard stopped when he realized that they weren't alone as a small ball rolled at the two guards' feet.

"The f-" Which was all one of the guards had to say before the ball exploded in blue smoke and covered the two of them in soot.

"Ow." The other guard simply said as the two of them fell over unconscious as Maleficent and Pete walked over them to the door.

**(Music: Villains of a sort)**

"Ha! Gotta love it when it's easy." Pete said.

"Yes, a little too easy for someone so young to have her own army. Be wary, there may be traps inside."Maleficent warned as she used her magic to open up the large steel door and walked inside the chamber.

"I can handle a mousetrap or two." Pete said and noticed the large computer in the room.

"Hey, how about that? It could have something juicy on it."

"Do you know the password?" Maleficent asked as Pete gave a stumped expression.

"I thought so." Maleficent said.

"Dah…" Pete said to himself as they walked up Satsuki's throne and noticed the book sitting on one it's arms.

"Hey, how about this?" Pete asked as he picked up the book and showed it to Maleficent.

"I don't care about what she reads in her pastime…" Maleficent said while she saw the title of the book saying "The age of fairy tales: The keyblade war."

"On second thought, We may have found what we're looking for."

"Ha! Like I said, gotta love the easy ones!" Pete said as he opened up the book and was surprised by what he saw.

"Hey! What gives?" Pete asked angrily as he looked in the book only to see a hole with a tape recorder in it.

"Play it." Maleficent ordered as Pete took the recorder out and threw away the fake book and pressed the play button the recorder.

"_If you are hearing this, you are no doubt the witch Sora had warned my men about planning to steal from me." _The voice of Satsuki said in the recorder.

"Of course." Maleficent said annoyed.

"Why does he have to butt into everything?" Pete complanied.

"_The fact that you opened up the false book means your after a secret around the keyblade war, but I'll be honest, I'm curious about what exactly it is you are looking for considering I've been reading that book for quite awhile and found nothing out of the ordinary besides what I already know. So the real book is still in the building for you to find and hope you'll leave behind the book for me to discover….This tape will now self-destruct." _The recording said as the tape exploded in Pete's hand and covered his face in soot.

"Oh she better hope I don't see her!" Pete vowed vengeance as he shook the soot of his face.

"Focus on the task at hand. She said that the real book is still in the building and we should start looking for it." Maleficent commanded.

"But this place is huge! How are we gonna find it?" Pete complanied.

"Stop whining and start searching." Maleficent said as she went towards the chamber exit, leaving Pete alone as he had no idea where to start looking.

"Aw nuts.."

* * *

**(Kyoto:Abegamo academy)**

"Phew. Got here at the same time as everyone else." The truck driver said as he stopped driving along with the other trucks and put the vehicle in park and got out of the truck and walked around to the back.

"Hey guys, good news. Jakuzure won't know about the delay and hopefully won't kill us." The driver said as he opened the back of the truck only to see Sora standing in front of the unconscious one stars.

"They're taking a break." Sora said casually with a smile.

"*Gulp* I'm guessing I'm gonna take one too?" The driver asked nervously while sweating.

"Yup." Sora answered as he jumped out of the truck and planted his foot on the driver's face and knocked him out cold.

"Alright, now where's Nonon?" Sora asked himself as he looked around the area until he spotted Nonon leading the honnouji students into the rival school in a charge.

"There you are!" Sora said as he went towards the entrance.

"Let's play this...fortissimo!" Nonon gave the attack order as the students rushed past her to invade the school.

"Nonon! Wait!" Nonon heard the voice of Sora and saw him running towards her.

"Aw crap! What's he doing here?" Nonon asked herself as Sora got closer until several neoshadow heartless appeared in front of him, as well as some new heartless that he had never seen before that were shadows riding broomsticks in the air.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 dance to the death)**

"I knew these guys were gonna show up!" Sora said as he summoned the shooting star keyblade and got into his battle stance.

"Sorry, spikes. Looks like you got your hands full." Nonon shrugged as she turned to go inside the school, only to come face to face with a neoshadow.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Nonon screamed in terror as the heartless was about to attack her with its claws, only to get destroyed by a fireball that came from Sora.

"Thank me later! Just get out of the way." Sora advised as Nonon looked on.

"I didn't need any saving you jerk." Nonon said with a blush as she went inside the building.

"Your welcome." Sora said taking what Nonon said as a thank you as the neoshadows jumped at him and he dodged away from the attack, only to get hit by fireballs from the shadows on the broomsticks.

"Hey! When did you guys learn to do that?" Sora said as he got up to block more fireballs shot at him and the neoshadows jumped at him again only to be blown away by Sora's counter impact.

"Try this!" Sora said as he slammed his keyblade into the ground and an eruption of energy exploded from the ground and knocked the heartless into the air.

"That's gotta hurt!" Sora said as he launched into the air with aerial sweep to strike a couple of heartless while dodging more fireballs from the flying shadows and then dashed forward with airstep at a shadow to use it to swing around and used buzz saw to knock some of the other flying shadows down.

"Here we go!" Sora said as he transformed his keyblade into the double arrow guns and unleashed a barrage of magic bullets at the group of heartless and destroyed some of them.

"Fire!" Sora called out as he shot out six firaga bullets at the remaining heartless and took them out.

"Okay, one mess down, another to go." Sora said as he ran into the school building's central courtyard to find Nonon and her squad standing over the defeated Kyoto students.

"There you are!" Sora said as he ran forward, only to be blocked by a hologram of Inumuta.

"Oh, hello Sora. Fancy meeting you here, even though we completely predicted you would try and stop the raid trip." The hologram said.

"Where's Satsuki?" Sora asked.

"So that's what you're after, unfortunately for you, I have no intention of giving that information to you. Not without you giving something in return." Inumuta said.

"What do you mean?"

"I never got the chance to analyze your data for myself at the sudden death run off, since we never fought. So today, not only are we taking over Kyoto, we will be seeing what you are truly capable of. Jakuzure." Inumuta signaled Nonon.

"About time. Armed arts club, fire!" Nonon ordered some one stars that were holding art brushes that become full sized missiles in their hands and launched at Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped as he jumped into the air to avoid the missiles that crashed and exploded on the ground where he once stood.

"So because you don't have a tank anymore, you gotta have your guys throw missiles at me?" Sora questioned from a balcony he landed on.

"Thanks for reminding me spikes, now I'm not only mad for you seeing me half-naked, I'm twice as pissed for you smashing my goku uniform." Nonon said with a snarl as she pointed her baton at him and students with large tubbas fired music notes at the balcony where Sora was standing after he jumped again.

"Don't think so!" Sora said as he pointed both arrow guns forward and shot out a cluster of magic shots at the one stars and took them out in large groups while Nonon simply stepped to the side to avoid a shot.

"What made you think that these guys do anything to him?" Nonon asked the Inumuta hologram.

"Oh, I knew that would happen. That way I'd have an excuse to use this." Inumuta said as he revealed a switch in his hand and pressed the button as Sora landed on the ground.

"What's he doing?" Sora asked and was surprised to see some of the students he had defeated get back up and looked like they were bulking up in muscle.

"What's going on?"

"You can thank the pieces of Senketsu inside the goku uniforms we gave to some of the students. The kamui enhanced their strength enough to the point where even you will have trouble." Inumuta explained as the powered up students stomped forward slowly.

"So that's what you did with him?! That's it! Now I'm mad!" Sora said with anger as he combined his arrowguns into the magic launcher and started powering it up.

"Eat this!" Sora exclaimed as he fired a powerful shot at the bulked up students and it exploded into particles as his keyblade turned back to normal.

"How you like that!" Sora said, thinking he had won. But unfortunately, the powered up students walked out of the smoke from the explosion, completely unharmed.

"Uh oh."

"You were saying?" Inumuta said smugly as the students charged at Sora.

"Oh man!" Sora said with worry as he avoided the tackles from the large students.

"Oh man, this is great! I thought I'd thought I'd ever see spikes have so much trouble against our grunts!" Nonon laughed at Sora's struggle.

"Indeed. But then again, we may never know." The Inumuta hologram said.

"Huh?" Nonon questioned as Sora hopped over a charging one star and dodged another.

"Let's try something new." Sora said as he held a charm in his free hand and put it close to his chest as the charm started glowing brightly. "Give me strength!"

**(Music: Kh3 Mkaukau)**

"Hahahahahahaha!" Stitch laughed as he appeared out a blue flash of light and climbed on Sora's shoulder.

"The hell is that ugly thing?! A dog?" Nonon asked.

"Looks more like a koala." Inumuta noted with interest as Stitch jumped off Sora with two blasters in his hands.

"Ready?" Sora asked as stitch nodded as many one stars jumped into the air to dogpile them only to miss when Sora and Stitch suddenly zipped out of the way.

"Over here." Sora taunted.

"Yoo-hoo." Stitch also taunted with a wave which got on the bulked up one stars nerves as they charged at the keyblade wielder and the alien again only for them to zip away again while Nonon and Inumuta watched them over and over again.

"What are spikes and his pet doing? All their doing is running away." Nonon said.

"No. Their setting up a trap." Inumuta said as the one stars were starting to tire out while Sora and Stitch landed on the ground after being in the air.

"Here we go!" Sora announced as he and Stitch raised their weapon towards the air and lines of energy appeared around the area all over the courtyard around the one stars in different places.

"Here you go!" Sora said as the lines electrocuted the one stars to the point where they skeletons were seen flashing until the light of the lines died down as the students were now smoking and covered in soot and then fell down to the ground unconscious as their muscles shrank back to normal.

**(Music stops)**

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Nonon asked Inumuta.

"Oh, I had a hunch." Inumuta admitted with a shrug. "I was curious to see if he had any more allies to summon like he did against Gamagori."

"Oh whatever. We should find a way to slow him dow-" Nonon was cut off when suddenly Stitch latched on to her and climbed all over her body. "HEY! Get off me!"

"Laaaaaaaa." Stitch said as he licked Nonon's face and jumped off her.

"He didn't just do that.." Nonon said while her eye was twitching.

"I guess he likes you." Inumuta chuckled.

"Ah hem." Stitch spoke up as Inumuta and Nonon looked to see him next to the projector that Inumuta's hologram was being projected from with a baseball bat.

"You wouldn't dare, YOU LITTLE-" Inumuta was about to yell as Stitch started smashing the projector to pieces with the bat as Inumuta's image disappeared.

"Haha!" Stitch laughed as he disappeared in a flash of light and Sora approached Nonon.

"Ok, now we can talk." Sora said.

**(Music: Piccolo Resto)**

"What makes you think I wanna talk to you after your dog or whatever the hell that was left drool all over my face and the fact you stripped me half naked in front of a crowd." Nonon yelled as she blushed thinking back to the end of their battle.

"That just means he likes you." Sora said, repeating what Inumuta had said with a smile. "But I am sorry about the other thing.

"Oh, whatever. What do you even want?" Nonon asked, crossing her arms.

"I need your help. I need to know where Satsuki is."

"You want my help?" Nonon asked, surprised and admittedly a little flattered and then shook herself out of her shock. "Wait, why? I'm Satsuki's best friend, I'm not gonna rat her out."

"Nonon, the heartless are gonna get all riled up because of the fighting. I need to talk to her and get her to stop fighting with the schools before anything bad happens." Sora explained.

"No way. Satsuki can handle the takeover of the other schools without any problem. Besides, you're here aren't ya?" Nonon argued.

"Come on. This is really important."

"Look. Thanks for the save earlier, but you're on your own finding Satsuki." Nonon said, turning away from Sora as he got an idea.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Hmm?"

"I guess I gotta find one of the others to ask. But I figured Satsuki would want you to tell me so we could fight again." Sora said which made Nonon raise an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nonon asked.

"I mean, if Satsuki didn't tell you, then that means she doesn't want me to find her."

"Are you saying she's scared of you?" Nonon questioned turning back towards Sora, getting a little angry, which was what Sora was looking for.

"Not really. But you said that, not me." Sora said which made Nonon's face flare up red.

"Oh yeah! I betcha she'll kick your ass all over Osaka!" Nonon blurred out angrily and then realized what she just did. "Ah shit..."

"Heh, I didn't think that was gonna work. Thanks Nonon!" Sora thanked her as he turned to leave and run out of the school yard towards the exit.

"Hey! Hold on!" Nonon pleaded but was too late as Sora was already gone.

"There he goes….AH why the hell did I tell him where Satsuki is?! Before he showed up, I wouldn't have told anyone! It's got something to do that stupid smile of his!" Nonon said blushing and then snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the reinforcements for the enemy school had shown up.

"I know what will make me feel better." Nonon said as she snapped her fingers and her own reinforcements had appeared behind her.

"By tearing this place down!"

* * *

**(Osaka:Train station)**

"Made it!" Sora said as he hopped off the train he took from Kyoto and was thankful that the raid trip was contained to the school Nonon was attacking.

"Okay, better fine the town school and find Satsuki." He said to himself as he walked towards the exit when suddenly a shutter gate closed in front of him. "Hey! What gives?"

"I give sucka." A voice from a video screen on the wall next to the gate to reveal the image of a strange looking man with orange hair, glasses and the word "Zeni" imprinted on his gold teeth.

"Who are you?"

"You seriously have no idea who I am, my spikey haired dipshit friend? I'm Kaneo Takarada of the Takarada conglomerate! Suck it!" The man introduced himself as Sora simply gave him a questioning look which annoyed Takarada. "Okay,whatever. Anyhow, Osaka is officially closed for today so I can kick Satsuki kiryuin's fine ass to the curb all the way back to Honnouji, so go home, homie."

"No, I came here to stop Satsuki before these monsters show and hurt the people in town. So please let me in." Sora begged.

"Oh, you mean those creepy ass crawlers that showed up the minute Satsuki's crew picked a fight on my doorstep. I've already got a good handle on them, so chillax. I got this." Takarada said.

"Oh come on! I betcha your guys are getting trashed up there."

"And I betcha you're some secret weapon of Satsuki's to use when my back is turned, which is how you know she was here. But I'll give you a little offer. Officially become one of my boys, and send Satsuki packing and get all the sweet moolah you want." Takarada offered as he waved a stack of bills with his face on them in his hands.

"I'll fight Satsuki, but I'm doing it for any money." Sora rejected the offer which irated Takarada.

"Listen ya little pipsqueak, everyone has a price. So how about you name yours before I sick my dogs on you." Takarada threatened.

"Here's my counteroffer." Sora replied as he summoned his keyblade and got it ready to swing.

"Hold up now.." Takarada tried reasoning before Sora swung his keyblade and broke the video screen.

"He is trying way too hard to be a gangster." Sora commented as he pointed his keyblade at the gate and a beam of light shot out of the weapon and it lifted itself up as Sora quickly moved past it to walk up the steps of the train station and came across the sight of Osaka city and the large tower off on the distance, but also the smoke that was coming various places around the city, along with the sounds of fighting in the distance.

"Okay, time to find Satsuki and stop all this." Sora said as hammer frames and high solders appeared in his way.

**(Music: 2.5 dance to the death)**

"Guess I have to get through you guys first!" Sora said as he got into his battle stance as the hammer frames smashed their heads into the ground to create shockwaves that traveled in Sora's direction but were easily evaded when he jumped over them and landed in the middle of the group and then cleared them away by smashing his keyblade into the ground that created projecticles around him and knocked away the heartless and then using rising spiral to drag a hammer frame into the air with him as they raised.

"Here you go!" Sora said as he hooked the heartless on the head of his keyblade and tossed it into a high soldier and destroyed them both and landed while dodging kicks from the rest of the high soldiers and used speed slash to hack away any heartless that were close to him and the hammer frames jumped into the air in an attempt to smash him.

"Don't think so!" He said as he raised his keyblade into the air as a sphere of magic surrounded him and knocked away the hammer frames and destroyed them and then dismissed his keyblade when it seemed he got them all.

"Alright, gotta get a move on." Sora said as he ran down through the streets and cut down any heartless that stood in his way until he came across a street full of empty food stands that were most likely abandoned when the fighting started.

"Ahh! Leave me alone so I can enjoy Osaka's feast road!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Hey, that sounds like.." Sora said as he spotted Mako wearing a hat and carrying a large bag full of food running away from a group of high soldiers and flutterings that were chasing her.

"Were you waiting in line for the takoyaki? Because I'm sorry if I took the last of it-YEOW!" Mako howled in pain from a fluttering's feather attack after it stuck her rear.

"Hang on Mako! Thunder!" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and called down a rain of lighting that struck down the heartless chasing Mako.

"Run! Run! Run away!" Mako said as she continued running until Sora caught her while her legs were still moving.

"Whoa, Mako. The heartless are gone now." Sora tried to claim her down until Mako realized she was no longer being chased and stopped trying to run.

"Oh, hey Sora. Where's Ryuko?" Mako asked, forgetting about being chased.

"Long story short, Senketsu was cut up into pieces and she's getting the pieces back right now." Sora explained.

"Oh no! That's terrible, Senketsu is her only outfit. So what are you doing here?" Mako asked.

"Trying to find Satsuki so I can stop all the fighting. Any idea where she is?"

"Oh that's easy. I can sense where the rich and powerful are. Look, there's her helicopter." Mako pointed without looking as Sora looked up to see a helicopter was indeed flying in the air over the city and was lowering to land.

"Perfect! Thanks Mako!" Sora thanked her.

"No problem. Just watch out for the guys shooting money out their guns." Mako causally warned.

"Alright, no problem….Wait what?"

"There she is!" A voice from around the corner said as several students wearing the Naniwa Kinman high school uniforms and carrying guns appeared from around the corner.

"She's wearing the honnouji academy uniform just like I told you guys and took money from my gun when I shot it at her, she's some sort of freak!" One student said.

"Maybe she's some sort of experiment that they let loose to screw with us, I say we take her out!" Another one suggested.

"I say we also take out her friend too just in case!" The third one said.

"Maybe I should've asked before I borrowed that guy's money." Mako said, rubbing her chin.

"Stand back Mako, I got these clowns." Sora said as he got between Mako and the gunmen. "Maybe you guys should go home before-"

"Die suka!" The first student yelled as he and his fellow students aimed their guns at Sora and fired as he ducked under the shots and looked back to see the ammo used in the guns where indeed cash bills that were sticking out of the food stands.

"They really are using money. Alright I warned you guys." Sora said as he aimed his keyblade at the group of students.

"HaHa You really to test your luck?" The Kinman student taunted.

"Freeze!" Sora called out as he shot a projectile of ice at the group of gunmen and it exploded in a cloud of mist that froze in them in mid-shooting, just as the money bullets were leaving their guns.

"I think my luck is good. Alright, Mako let me get you somewhere safe." Sora said as he turned around to see Mako was gone. As he looked around for her, Sora saw Mako being dragged off by a couple of Senketsu-enhanced one stars.

"We told you not to goof off Mankanshoku, now you gotta face the consequences." One of the students said.

"Please, please, please! I'll do anything! Do you want some takoyaki?" Mako tried offering.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook so easy." The other student said.

"Hey! Let her go!" Sora said to get the attention of the one stars.

"Back off! She's ours for the raid trip."

"Okay fine. Just try telling that to her." Sora said as he pointed off to the side.

"Huh? DUGGHHH!" The one star grunted in pain as a tire rolled on his face.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ryuko yelled as she grinded her motorbike's tire on the one star's face and hopped off him and turned around with her scissor blade drawn to strike down the second one star and take back the piece of Senketsu that was woven into his uniform.

"Good timing!" Sora said as he walked over to Ryuko.

"Yeah, but I can't fight with you yet, I haven't gotten all the pieces of Senketsu back." Ryuko explained as she sliced off the piece of her kamui from the first one star she knocked out. "Speaking of, thanks for making an easy grab for me back in Kyoto."

"No problem."

"Ryuko! I'm so glad you're here! Now all three of us can enjoy Osaka!" Mako said cheerfully.

"Wish we could Mako, but we still have to stop Satsuki." Sora reminded her.

"Speaking of Satsuki Kiryuin, you found her?" Ryuko asked as she placed the recovered pieces of Senketsu in her guitar case.

"Yeah, she's here. And I have a pretty good guess where." Sora said as he looked over to the other side of the city to see flames roaring from the other sides of the buildings.

"**There's also something you should know, Satsuki has a piece of me on her right now. The Seki-Tekko." **Senketsu explained.

"Damn it! That's what I use to activate Senketsu, I can't help you fight her without it." Ryuko said.

"Don't worry, I'll try getting it off her and back to you. Just focus on getting Senketsu back into one piece. Wish me luck." Sora said as he turned away towards the battlefield and dashed off, leaving Ryuko with Mako, and the latter noticed something was bothering Ryuko.

"What's wrong Ryuko?" Mako asked.

"Well..You see Mako, Sora hasn't been honest with us, but he says later after we get Senketsu back he'll tell us everything." Ryuko explained.

"Well if he's been keeping secrets, it was properly for a good reason. We both know he's not a bad guy." Mako said which made Ryuko smile.

"Yeah, your right,he's not."

* * *

**(Osaka:Battlefield)**

"Ah, snap! We got Satsuki up in this hissy! Damn gurl! You're hotter now then the last time I saw ya." Takaraka said as he stood in front of his army of civilians, using a handful of money like a fan while the fire continued to spread throughout the city and Satsuki and Sanageyama stood across from him.

"And you've become even more loathsome." Satsuki said. "Although I barely recall our last meeting.

"Remember? You graduated from grade school, and had the party in the backyard. My old man is Takarada of the Takarada Conglomerate? You should be honored I even showed up."

"You should be honored I even have some recollection of your face." Satsuki repiled.

"HA! Same as before like you're some queen." Takarada laughed. As Satsuki was about to reply, a familiar voice was calling out for her.

"Satsuki!" The voice called out from the crowd as Satsuki, Uzu, Takarada and everyone looked to see Sora pushing his way out of the crowd. "We need to talk.

"Was wondering when he'd show up." Sanageyama commented.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how much that video screen costs?!" Takarada angrly pointed at Sora. "Well actually, for me it's not much, but you still don't say no to Kaneo Takarada ya little punk."

"What is it that you want that can't wait,Sora?" Satsuki asked.

"Well the first thing is to give back what belongs to Ryuko." Sora said, pointing at the glove on Satsuki's left hand. "Second, you gotta stop all this, you're destroying the city and could hurt someone."

"Hey ya little twirp. In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of getting ready to pulverize Satsuki! So take your hippie protesting and get lost!" Takarada said as Satsuki simply stared at Sora.

"You do not want to pick a fight with me." Sora snapped.

"Oh yeah spiky?"

"It's true, you wouldn't last against Sora. He'll kick your ass before you could blink, besides he's all mine." Sanageyama said.

"Stand down, Sanageyama. Sora will fight Takarada." Satsuki said which surprised everyone.

"Hold up now. What's happening?" Takarada questioned.

"But lady Satsuki, you heard Sora. He plans on interfering with the raid trip plans." Sanageyama said.

"I'm aware. We'll just have him remove the one obstacle of finding the headquarters of nudist beach. After that I'll will deal with him while you interrogate Takarada for the location of the base." Satsuki explained.

"Alright then.."

"Sora. If you want me to even speak to you, defeat Takarada. And then I will meet you at the base of the Naniwa sky tower over there." Satsuki said as she pointed at the tower in the distance that was surrounded by smoke from the fires

"Oh, and Takarada. Don't bother using your civilian mercenaries on Sora, it will upset him." Satsuki said as she walked away towards the tower.

"Hey! Get your fine ass back here Satsuki! Don't you ignore me!" Takarada yelled to get Satsuki's attention, but was unsuccessful as she disappeared into the smoke. "I think she did the same thing at that graduation party. Fine, if I gotta kick spiky to the curb to get her attention, I'll gladly do so."

"What are you gonna do? Throw money at me?" Sora chuckled.

"Nah, not this time anyway. I got something way better for ass kicking, check it!" Takarada said as he pulled a button out of his coat and pressed it as the ground rumbled and a crack opened under him as a giant golden mechanical crab appeared with Takarada jumping into the opening at the head of the robot.

"Bam! This is my anti-honnouji mobile suit. Dontonbori robo! I was hoping to show this off to Satsuki before she went all awol on us, but I think I'll enjoy smacking you around with this thing, anyhow." Takarada explained with excitement.

"Wow, a giant robot crab. That's something that will impress Satsuki." Sora said deadpanned as he summoned his keyblade, without even getting into his battle stance.

"A giant GOLD robot crab! One that will make your ass grass!" Takarada exclaimed as the two giant pincers of his robot swiped downwards at Sora, only for the keyblade wielder to swing his weapon at the arms of the pincers and cut them off easily.

"Bitch say wha…?"

"Like I said, trying too hard." Sora said as he dashed forward under the crab and stabbed his keyblade into the underside and dragged it along under the suit and created a large gash.

"I'm getting a refund." Takarada said as his suit fell to pieces on the ground with his head sticking out of the top of the pile while his civilian soldiers watched in dumbfoundment and fear.

"Screw the money, I'm out of here!" One man said as he and many more people ran off.

"This isn't worth it!" One woman yelled as the rest of the civilians ran off and Sora watched them disappear into the city.

"Well, I'm just glad they had the sense to get out of here." Sora said as he dismissed his keyblade.

"Lady Satsuki, would actually say it isn't money that rules people, it would be fear." Sanageyama said as he walked over to Sora.

"Are you seriously gonna fight me right now?"

"Nah, lady Satsuki ordered me not to. Besides, without a goku uniform I wouldn't stand a chance. I have to stay here and get that chump to talk about the nudist beach headquarters." Sanageyama explained as he pointed at the trapped Takarada.

"What?! Who me? I-I don't know anything!" Takarada tried lying as he was trying to free himself from the wreckage of his robot.

"Oh quit the act! Oh, by the way Sora, we already know about Aikuro Mikisugi and the fact he's a spy, don't try hiding it."

"Well good for you. Because you won't even find the place before Ryuko gets Senketsu back and we drive you and Satsuki out of here." Sora said as he began to walk away." Now if you don't mind, I have lives to save from you."

"Wait, hold on." Sanageyama said.

"What?" Sora said as he stopped walking.

"I don't know if she wants me talking to you about this. But I'm really concerned for lady Satsuki." Sanageyama said which got Sora's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It was the day we fought when I got my shingantsu, before you showed up to save Matoi. My enhanced smell picked up something. Something dark like those monsters, and it was coming from lady Satsuki."

"Are you sure?"

"You actually believe me?" Sanageyama said, surprised.

"Yeah, my friend Riku can do the same thing. He can sense darkness, and sounds like you can too." Sora explained.

"Really? Anyhow, I confronted her about it and she admitted something was wrong, she was fighting off for a while I guess. And I think that's why she tricked you into thinking Matoi was turning into one of those heartless." Uzu said.

"What! Why would she do that?" Sora asked.

"I think lady Satsuki wanted to see if you had the power to turn Matoi back, and maybe she's hoping that you'll do the same thing for her." Sanageyama said as Sora shook his head.

"It won't work. The power of waking is for sleeping hearts. Whatever is wrong with Satsuki is the darkness in her own heart." Sora explained sadly.

"But what about Matoi when she turned into a monster? It worked for her!" Uzu said.

"Because Ryuko wasn't even in control of herself. It was kinda like she was asleep. I could help Satsuki out a bit, but she has to beat the darkness on her own." Sora said.

"Can you do that?" Sanageyama asked as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, leave it to me."

"Thanks." Uzu thanked him and then suddenly his senses picked up danger. "We got some trouble."

"What?" Sora questioned and then looked behind Sanageyama to see a small army of heartless, emerging over the horizon.

"I knew all this fighting was gonna stir them up." Sora said as he prepared to summon his keyblade until Sanageyama put his hand up to stop him.

"No. They're mine." Uzu said.

"But, are you sure you can take them?"

**(Sanageyama's theme)**

"Not all of them. But the rest of the elite four should be here anytime now with new goku uniforms. I think I can stay alive until they show up." Uzu said, preparing his wooden sword ready for battle. "So get going, you don't want to keep lady Satsuki waiting."

"Alright. Thanks Uzu, stay safe!" Sora said as he ran off towards the tower.

"Just be sure to help out Satsuki." Sanageyama said silently.

"COME ON YOU FREAKS OF NATURE! I'LL TAKE AS MANY OF YOU AS I CAN!" Uzu yelled, challenging the army of heartless as they rushed at him in a tidal wave of darkness.\\\

* * *

**(Osaka: Naniwa sky tower)**

Despite the fires raging around her, Satsuki sat down on a piece of rubble underneath the tower in the middle of the city waiting for Sora to arrive and clutching her left arm. The Seki-Tekko she took from Senketsu was starting to no longer protect her from the darkness.

(It would seem I'm running out of time.) Satsuki thought to herself as she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Sora. "It's about time."

"Satsuki. I know you're in trouble. Uzu told me everything." Sora explained.

"Hmm, I should've known he couldn't keep secrets for long. So, are you going to use the power of waking?" Satsuki asked.

"It doesn't work that way Satsuki, and I think you know it. You can still let me help you though, but you have to stop all this."

"Well then. That's going to be difficult, I cannot leave until I find the location of Nudist beach's base. I can save myself after that." Satsuki said as she stood up.

"No, let me help you now." Sora tried negotiating with Satsuki. "Is this about your mother? Is she the one who wants you to take out Aikuro's group?"

"I can't say." Satsuki simply said.

"Is she the one Nui is working for?"

**(Music:Bbs another side another story)**

"I'm sorry, but this battle must happen. Life fiber override, kamui Junkestu." Satsuki said calmly as she flipped the band claps on her arm and her kamui transformed with the left hand glowing red from the Seki-Tekko and drew bakuzan.

"Please Satsuki, you have to do this."

"Draw your weapon already!" Satsuki shouted as she held her sword ready for battle and Sora gripped his hand in frustration.

"Okay, fine. If there's no other way to get through to you, then I guess I have to fight you." Sora said as he summoned the crystal snow keyblade and got into his battle stance.

"Now then, let's finish what we started before." Satsuki said as she and Sora charged forward at the same time at each other and clashed weapons and exchanged fast sword swings with each other until Sora jumped over a swing from Satsuki and hopped over her to toss his keyblade at her that she easily evaded by stepping to the side and responded by kicking a piece of rubble at him which easily cut in half when Sora summoned his keyblade back only to get knocked away when Satsuki dashed into him by using the rock as a distraction.

"Freeze!" Satsuki called out as she aimed her sword at Sora and launched a cluster of ice at him that he knocked away with a swing of his keyblade as Satsuki closed the gap between them locked weapons again before Satsuki kicked him away.

"Show me you're taking this seriously! Otherwise you will never succeed!"

"Alright, fine! You want me to fight for real, you got it!" Sora said as he turned into blitz form and his keyblade transformed into the blizzard claws and charged forward with swiping attacks that Satsuki evaded until Sora enlarged the claws and drove them into Satsuki and knocked her back.

"Foolishness!" Satsuki said as she swiped her sword and launched an energy wave at Sora that he jumped over backwards to avoid it and planted his feet on the side of the sky tower and was covered in blue energy and flew forwards with flow motion and starting spinning like a drill with his claws in front and plowed right into Satsuki as she guarded the attack with her sword and held it for a few seconds until Sora broke the attack and planted his feet on Satsuki and pushed her away and dashed back at her again with a spinning downward claw attack that Satsuki dodged.

"Begone!" Satsuki commanded as she slammed her sword into the ground that created a shockwave that knocked Sora into the air and jumped into the air after him.

"Force!" Satsuki called out and a dark sphere appeared in front of her and dragged Sora to the sphere and she brought her sword down on Sora and knocked him into the ground.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. I haven't been able to use gravity magic in forever." Sora complained and then broke out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Satsuki bring her sword on him only to be evaded and for Sora to use his claws to knock bakuzan out of Satsuki's hand but then used her bare hands to punch Sora hard enough to send him flying backwards.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Sora said as ice skates formed on his shoes and his claws turned into arm blades and retailed with ice covered kicks that Satsuki dodged and blocked as Sora flipped upside and attacked with a rotating kick attack.

"Take this!" Sora shouted as he performed a flip kick that created shards of ice from the ground that pushed Satsuki into the air and Sora followed up the attack with by quickly zipping into the air like a bullet and swung his arms blades at Satsuki while she guard with her sword and then got into a lock with her, using both arm blades until Satsuki broke the lock and attacked as Sora flipped over bakuzan and kicked her back to the ground.

"Here you go!" Sora said as a chandelier made of ice formed in the air and Sora kicked it straight at Satsuki that she jumped backwards to avoid the projectile as it smashed into the ground and broke into pieces as Sora landed on the ground with his keyblade back to normal and Satsuki appeared in front of him and brought her sword down on him as he held his keyblade above him to protect himself.

"You insult me Sora. I saw your full strength in the last battle we were in together." Satsuki growled as she tried overpowering him. "So stop playing around, and show me what you're made of!"

"Okay, if that's you want Satsuki.." Sora said as the crystal snow switched to oathkeeper while Sora was still guarding.

"You got it!" He continued as he used counter slash to push back Satsuki into the air and followed up by closing in and attacked three quick slashes.

"Eat this!" Sora said as he performed a powerful downward slash that created a pillar of light that enveloped Satsuki.

"Gah!" Satsuki grunted in pain as the pillar of light knocked her away as she slid backwards across the ground and recovered to see Sora twirl his keyblade and transform into light form.

"You wanted me to get serious, you got it!" Sora said as he vanished in flash of light and then appeared at Satsuki's side was quickly reacted to a sweeping slash from Sora that she was barely able to block and was knocked back a few feet and then swung her sword a few times to launch energy waves at Sora that were easily avoided when he fazed into light and moved around the attacks and then plunged his keyblade into the ground to create a shockwave of light that send Satsuki into the air a few feet as Sora finish his combo by sending out a pillar of light that pushed her away.

"Heh, now this is what I expected from you." Satsuki said as she recovered from Sora's attack.

"But I still cannot allow you to win." Satsuki said as she held her sword in front of her.

"Same to you." Sora said as his keyblade floated around his arm and thrust it forward to launch projectiles of light at Satsuki that she countered with a larger energy wave, but that was the opening Sora was waiting for as he held his keyblade in a reverse grip.

"This is over!" Sora shouted as he dashed forward at high speed with zantetsuken and was closing the gap between him and Satsuki for a final attack.

"Not yet!" Satsuki said as she revealed a surprising move when suddenly a dozen sharp blades burst from Junketsu and forced Sora to evade at the last possible moment to avoid getting sewed by the surprise appearance of the blades.

"Wow! What was that?!" Sora questioned.

"You're not the only one capable of multiple transformations Sora. Kamuis can evolve to have different forms as well." Satsuki explained as Junketsu's blades retracted shorter. "I call this, Junketsu zenkan."

"Good for you. You gave your trick a name. But I fought worse than that." Sora said.

"Oh, but this isn't the only transformation Junketsu is capable of. Junketsu senpu!" Satsuki called out as she hopped into the air and the blades on Junketsu disappeared as it's eyes extended upwards and Satsuki's legs were replaced by engine like appendages with blue energy flaring outwards.

"Shall we start this fight anew?" Satsuki asked while she floated in the air.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora agreed as he summoned oblivion to his left hand and turned into double form and jumped at Satsuki with a cross slash that she easily avoid by floating to the side and countered with an downward slash that Sora guarded and countered with dual smasher that knocked Satsuki back which she quickly recovered from and slashed back at him with exchanged quick sword blows while the two of them were raising higher into the air until the two of them turned into gold and blue orbs smashing into each other while soaring higher up the sky tower until they reached the top of the tower and Sora dove at Satsuki with a vertical spinning attack that grinded against bakuzan and then jumped away.

"Here's something for you!" Sora said as he dismissed oathkeeper and started swinging oblivion in the air to launch spinning dark blades at Satsuki that she flew around and closed in on Sora and smacked him downwards down towards the ground.

"Junketsu senpu zenkan!" Satsuki called out as the blades reappeared on Junketsu in a fusion of it's blade and jet form.

"Now crave this into your soul!" She yelled as she began spinning at insane speed and turned into a twirling orb of energy that smashed into Sora as he defend himself with both keyblades while being sent down into a ground like a meteor and crashed into the earth at the bottom of the tower with enough force to create a large carter and sent up a large cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared, Satsuki jumped out of the carter alone and looked down into it.

"I guess this one goes to me." Satsuko said, believing she had won.

"Guess again!" Sora shouted as he shot out of the carter with both keyblades in front of him and knocked Satsuki back a large distance.

Damn it!" Satsuki cursed as she recovered and dashed at Sora to attack her with bakuzan, only to be easily deflected and pushed away.

"Satsuki, stop. You're not helping yourself by fighting me." Sora pleaded.

"No. This fight must go until one of us falls or surrenders." Satsuki refused.

"Okay, fine. I just have to finish this now!" Sora said as he aimed his keyblades into the air and a gold and purple magic sigil appeared in the air above him and the entire scenery turned into a sky at dawn over a body of water.

"What?!" Satsuki said in surprise and confusion at the sudden change of areas.

"Light!" Sora called out as he send out pillars of light all across the area that Satsuki found herself unable to defend against as the pillars struck her multiple times until one last burst of light send her flying back and knocked her down as the scene changed back to Osaka and the oblivion dismissed from Sora's left hand.

**(Music stops)**

"Sorry Satsuki. But you did say I had to beat you." Sora apologized and looked at Satsuki's seemingly unconscious form sadly. But then his brief sadness quickly turned to surprise as Satsuki began picking herself off the ground and using her sword to push herself off the ground.

"No..this..isn't..over yet." Satsuki said as she stood up.

"Satsuki, enough. You can't even fight anymore."

"You underestimate then. My will is enough to defeat you." Satsuki said as she held her sword ready to begin fighting again.

"Then you're gonna need more than that for me!" A familiar yelled out, reveal themselve to be Ryuko wearing Senketsu back in one piece and transformed with only Ryuko's left hand smoking like it was on fire and charging straight at Satsuki.

"Matoi?!" Satsuki yelled in confusion and blocked Ryuko's scissor blade with her sword while also holding off a punch from Ryuko's burning hand with what happened to the hand with the Seki-Tekko. "Why are you here?!"

"Getting back what's mine!" Ryuko yelled as a shockwave erupted between her and Satsuki and pushed each other back.

"That's more like it!" Ryuko said as she gripped her left hand that covered once again in a glove. Senketsu was recompleted.

"Ryuko. How did you transform?" Sora asked as he ran over to her.

"**She used her own skin in place of the Seki-Tekko. Which I did warn her was very dangerous." **Senketsu explained.

"Hey, worked didn't it?" Ryuko said.

"**It was very stupid."**

"Yeah it was." Sora agreed.

"Oh shut up. Let's just Satsuki Kiryuin's ass." Ryuko said as she turned her attention back to Satsuki on her knees and kept herself up with her sword.

"Geez, how badly did you beat her?"

"That's not the problem." Sora answered as a dark aura traveled up Satsuki's arm like a flame until it surrounded her whole body as she stood back up.

"That can't be good." Ryuko said a little fearful as Satsuki looked at them with eyes similar to her kamui's only slightly gold.

"**Consume.." **Satsuki said in a dual voice as she waved her sword and sent out a wave of dark energy past Sora and Ryuko, leaving behind a trial in the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryuko asked.

"The darkness in Satsuki's heart is taking her over. But I was thinking maybe she was too strong to let that happen." Sora explained as the darkness covered Satsuki slowly walk towards the two of them. As she was, Sora noticed that black and white thorns emerged from Satsuki's dark aura and immediately recognized the thorns.

"Those are just like Xemnas's." Sora said.

"Wait, you know what's wrong with her." Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, Satsuki's darkness isn't her darkness." Sora answered as Satsuki prepared to attack.

"**Begone.." **Satsuki said as she was about to jump until a large set of arms stopped her.

"Enough lady Satsuki!" Gamagori said wearing a suit that resembled a mummy and held Satsuki as strongly as he could.

"Gamagori? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, surprised.

"You think Sanageyama is the only one who noticed a change within lady Satsuki? As her shield, is it my duty to know that. That is why I am assisting you to save her!" Gamagori said as he struggled to contain Satsuki until a dark burst of energy flared from her and pushed Gamagori back and was about to go after Sora and Ryuko again before she was blasted into the ground by heart shaped energy blast being fired by Nonon flying in the air, wearing a flight suit with subwoofers as thrusters.

"Her too?" Ryuko said with surprise.

"Fix her already spikes! Just so I don't owe you anything! So you better not ask me for a date!" Nonon called out.

"And would she say that?" Ryuko asked herself a little suspicious.

"**Sora, if you're gonna do something, do it now. They can't keep Satsuki contained forever."** Senketsu advised as Satsuki was slowly standing back up and resisting Nonon's sound blasts.

"Right. Here goes nothing, wish me luck!" Sora said as he held his keyblade in front of him and aimed it at Satsuki and shot out a beam of light out and struck her in the chest.

"**Gahhhhh!" **Satsuki screamed as a purple orb with spikes around it and a cloud of smoke inside of the orb appeared in front of her and then a quick moment later Sora vanished into particles of light that traveled into the orb he summoned.

* * *

**(Music: Kh3 dive into the heart)**

After traveling through Satsuki's portal, Sora found himself diving through the darkness like water and fell downwards slowly until he landed on an unseen surface that rippled when his feet touched the ground. As Sora looked around, he noticed the only half of the surface he was on darkened, the other half was admitting a glowing blue light on the other side.

"Looks like I made the jump. This is gotta be Satsuki's heart." Sora said as he observed his surroundings and noticed the dark half of the surface he was on was growing black and white thorns that he saw before in the outside world that were appearing from Satsuki.

"Yeah, these were from Xemnas. I wonder when Satsuki might've met him." Sora confirmed to himself. "I better find a way to help Satsuki now."

"Why are you here?" A voice from behind Sora asked as he turned around to see Satsuki wearing the suit she wore before donning Junketsu.

"Satsuki! I knew some of you was still fighting back." Sora said as Satsuki stared at him with confusion.

"Do I know you?" She asked, which Sora off guard.

"Huh? It's me, Sora. I came to Honnouji looking for help to find Kairi." Sora tried reminding her.

"Honnouji?"

"The school you made yourself. Along with Nonon, Uzu, Gamagori and Inumuta." Sora explained.

"I'm sorry but I have no clue you are talking about, you must be looking for someone else." Satsuki said as she turned her back. "I am no one, only a servant to life fibers."

"No you're not. You're much more than what you think." Sora argued and was about to approach, the dark thorns appeared to block his path and watched Black life fibers slowly wrap themselves around Satsuki.

"You should leave." Satsuki advised as the life fibers slowly worked their way up Satsuki's body.

"No! I can't leave you!" Sora yelled out as he tried to find a way around the thorns and heard a quiet voice talking. "Huh?"

"From now on I'll.." The voice said before it was cut off.

"That sounds like Nonon. But she can't be here." Sora said to himself and then got an idea.

"Wait, that's it!" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and shot a beam of light out into the darkness as a giant silver screen appeared in the air that played a scene of Satsuki and Nonon as children.

**(Music: Distant from you)**

"The skyscrapers in my heart will never crumble. Ever." The young Satsuki said as she held a small pile of sand in her hand while Nonon looked at her for a moment and then knocked the sand Satsuki was holding out of her hand.

"Forget the dumb sand! From now on I'll help you build stuff, together we can build whatever you want!" The young Nonon vowed as she held Satsuki's hand. As the memory ended, the Satsuki of the present day perked her head up and the life fibers that were consuming her slowed down.

"That...was about skyscrapers and castles." Satsuki said which made Sora smile.

"So you remember right?"

"I still have no recollection about the people you speak of." Satsuki answered.

"Then let me remind you a little more." Sora offered as he aimed his keyblade out again and shot out three more beams of light into the darkness and more silver screens appeared in the air. One memory showed Satsuki handing an invitation for Honnouji academy to Inumuta, another showed Satsuki offering her hand to a injured Gamagori out of a ditch and the last one showed a defeated Sanageyama vowing to a rematch to Satsuki as he grabbed her hand while Xemnas stood behind her, which gave Sora confirmation about Satsuki's current corruption

"(Guess she did meet Xemnas after all.) Sora thought to himself as he observed Satsuki watching her memories as the life fibers came to a complete halt.

"You see? You're not something like a servant or anything like that. You're someone that matters to them. Nonon, Gamagori, Uzu and Inumuta. All of them care about you, and are waiting for you to come back from this. So don't just fade away,go see them again. Because I know you want to." Sora said as the black life fibers fell off Satsuki.

"I'm surprised you care. I honestly thought you were going to let me fade away, after all I did." Satsuki said.

"Guess you remember now. I saved because I know you're a good person deep down,Satsuki. You care about your friends and will do anything to help them. That's why they were fighting hard to help me save you." Sora explained as Satsuki gave an amused smile.

"You're hard to understand. What kind of person saves their enemies?"

"I actually don't see you as an enemy. More someone who's hard headed and stubborn." Sora said.

You're treading on dangerous grounds now." Satsuki said.

"Sorry, heh heh." Sora laughed as the pool of darkness underneath their feet suddenly started moving to the edge of the platform past Satsuki and a giant figure started emerging from the darkness.

"Should know there'd be more." Sora said as the giant figure emerging from the pool of darkness was revealed to be a twilight thorn.

"I'll handle this." Sora said as he was about to prepare for battle until Satsuki put her hand in front of him.

"No. This one is mine." Satsuki said.

"Are you sure?"

**(Music:Satsuki's theme)**

"My own mind was invaded by this monstrosity and sought to control me. I cannot abide that, it must be destroyed by my own hand!" Satsuki vowed as bakuzan appeared in her hand in a blue flash as the twilight thorn sent out a hail of dark thorns.

"BEGONE!" Satsuki commanded as she slashed her sword and sent a large blue energy wave that cut through the dark thorns and struck the giant nobody and destroyed it entirely as it was distagrated by the energy wave. Once the twilight thorn was destroyed, the surface Sora and Satsuki were standing on was starting to have an image appear on it. The image was of Satsuki wearing Junketsu in it's normal and had her sword planted on the ground like she usually would when giving one of her speeches with the background of the image of the spire of Honnouji academy and the the faces of the elite four were depicted next to Satuki's head.

**(Music stops)**

"Wow, I gotta say Satsuki. That was amazing." Sora said.

"I was simply defending my territory. But I guess I wouldn't have if you haven't come along." Satsuki said and Sora shook his head.

"Nope. I only brought up a few memories of yours, you beat the darkness all by yourself and I didn't even use the power of waking." Sora explained as he watched Satsuki's memories still playing above them and watched the memory of the young Satsuki and Nonon.

"Forget the dumb sand! From now on I'll help you build stuff, together we can build whatever you want!" The young Nonon repeated to Satsuki as Sora gave an amused smile at the memory. But the smile turned to shock when a familiar figure walked into the scene.

**(Music: Xehanort's theme)**

"You'll need power in order to build anything young ones." An elderly man said as he approached Satsuki and Nonon.

"Who's this old creep?" Nonon asked as Satsuki walked past her.

"I assume you are my new teacher my mother assigned to me?" Satsuki asked.

"Indeed. But it was more a favor I owed her instead of a mere assignment. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Then you best teach every valuable and important piece you have. Me or my mother will not settle for anything less."

"Worry not. The knowledge I offer you will bring you everything you desire and more." The old man said as he clutched his hand and the memory ended.

"Satsuki. How do you know that guy? The old man?" Sora asked Satsuki as she stood silently for a moment.

"...That man is the one who taught me everything about combat. But eleven years ago he vanished and another teacher named Xemnas replaced him. Said he was an acquaintance of him. And then a while before you and Matoi appeared at Honnouji, he and my old master appeared at the same time to tell me my training was finished." Satsuki explained. "By the way you've reacted, you know him as well, tell me. This is have anything to do with the man in the black coat that attacked Matoi?"

"Yeah, it does. Because technically, they're all the same person. And they've all done pretty terrible things, and I think they're also the reason why you were nearly taken over by darkness." Sora said as Satsuki stared at him silently.

"I see. I think you've intruded long enough, you should return to the outside world and maybe sometime soon we'll tell each other more of what we know. Oh, and by the way, everything you seen here will remain private." Satsuki said.

"Yeah, see you out there." Sora said as he turned his keyblade towards the air and shot a beam light that formed a keyhole and cracked open with light.

* * *

**(Osaka: Naniwa sky tower)**

"Sora! Wake up!" Ryuko's voice ringed out as Sora regained his vision to find Ryuko and Mako kneeling over him.

"What happened?" Sora asked as he got off the ground.

"That ball you just disappeared into just spat you back out after Satsuki Kiyuin stopped trying to kill us. You were out for a moment though." Ryuko explained.

"Where is Satsuki?"

"Over there." Ryuko answered as she pointed over to Satsuki kneeling on one knee and recovering with the elite four wearing gold dormant goku uniforms.

"Well. I must save it's quite the miracle you managed to survive. Despite the fact you no doubt had a handful against my corruption alone." Satsuki lied as she stood up.

"Yeah, give me a little credit though. Even a thank you is good enough." Sora went along with the lie.

"Lady Satsuki has no obligation to say such things! Although…" Gamagori said as he made a bow of respect. "Let me express my own gratitude for saving her."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Don't expect me to say it again!"

"Although I am grateful as well that lady Satsuki is fine, I wish I could've seen the power you used to save her and Matoi a second time. Can you do it again?" Inumuta asked as he pulled out his data pad.

"That would be a no." Sora answered as Nonon walked up to him and whispered something.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Thank you.." Nonon whispered a little louder.

"You're gonna have to speak up a little."

"I SAID THANK YOU! God, how many time I do have to say it to your dumb face?!" Nonon yelled as she went back over to the elite four.

"Are you going to say anything about your little crush?" Inumuta asked quietly as Nonon had an angry blush on her face.

"Shut up. I do not have any crush on him." Nonon said.

"Sure you don't." Inumuta said as Uzu walked up to Sora.

"Thanks for listening to me. I don't know how to repay you." Sanageyama said.

"You don't need to do anything. I would've helped Satsuki out no matter what, I know what it means to want to help a friend." Sora said as Uzu gave an amused smile.

"Well then. Maybe we're more alike than we thought." Sanageyama said.

"Sanageyama, return." Satsuki ordered.

"Alright then." Uzu said as he walked over to Satsuki. "What now, lady Satsuki?"

"Hey Sora. Do we have to fight them again? Because I'm raring to go if they are." Ryuko said as she kept her scissor blade ready should another battle kicks up.

"I don't know." Sora answered.

"We'll be taking it from her kids." A familiar voice spoke up to be Aikuro wearing nothing but a black vest and belt with Tsumugu by his side.

"Aikuro Mikisugi, the spy!" Gamagori said.

"The one and only. Guess you guys knew the whole time."

"So, are you guys going to leave? Or.." Tsumugu asked as many bipedal machines being driven by soldiers appeared out of nowhere behind Aikuro and Tsumugu. "..Are we going to make you?"

"Guess we're going back at it again." Uzu said as he was about to draw his wooden sword when Satsuki put her arm out to stop him.

"No, we're leaving." Satsuki said.

"But lady Satsuki, are you sure about that?" Gamagori asked.

"We have no more business here. We already defeated Takarada and his school is ours now. There's nothing more for us." Satsuki said as the elite four stood silently.

"Very well. As you wish." Gamagori accepted the order as he pulled out a radio. "Attention all units. Our mission is complete, load everything and return to Honnouji academy at once!"

"Copy that!" A voice on the radio said.

"Let us take our leave." Satsuki said as she and the elite four turned to leave.

"Hey Satsuki, while you were fighting spikes we found the location of the secret base you wanted to find. Should I make a quick turn around and bomb the place while there's no one there?" Nonon asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Didn't your mother order you to find the headquarters of nudist beach?" Inumuta asked.

"She said find the base, yes. But she didn't say anything about destroying it. We'll deal with Nudist beach at the sports festival soon, that is the day my mother says everything comes together. " Satsuki answered as they walked off out of Sora and Ryuko's sight.

"That was a fun trip! I even got pictures!" Mako spoke up as she took out a camera that was on fire. "I got pictures of the city before it was on fire, then after it was on fire. I also got the food stands and when Satsuki was trying to kill Sora."

"Uh, that's great Mako,we'll look at them later." Sora said as he was going to go over to talk to Aikuro and Tsumugu until Ryuko grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked.

"What?"

"You promised that you'd tell the truth after we deal with this whole mess and we put Senketsu back together. So don't back out of this now, you hear me?!" Ryuko reminded him.

"...Okay. Tell what's going on with you first." Sora said.

"It started the day after I met you and got Senketsu. I've been having really weird dreams about you, but there was a lot of stuff that's been adding up outside of them. So I don't know if it's real or not."

"But, there were more like memories, right?"

"Actually, yeah. It looks like it. But..why is this happening? What weird stuff do you deal with?" Ryuko asked as Sora looked at her, and finally decided to tell her the truth.

"The truth is Ryuko..I'm from another world." Sora answered as Ryuko gave a look of visible confusion.

"What?"

"The islands I told I came from, you won't find them anywhere. Because they don't exist here in this world, it's a completely separate place." Sora explained.

"What the hell are you even saying? That you're some sort of alien?" Ryuko suggested.

"No, that's not it." Sora answered as Aikuro and Tsumugu approached.

"You may want to hold off on the rest of that story for now,kid." Aikuro said. "Nudist beach is gonna clean up the city from the battle, so this isn't really the best place to tell stories."

"Besides, we wanna hear what you're going to say. Don't want you keeping any secrets, so we're taking to our headquarters to decide the next course of action and what to do with you." Tsumugu said.

"What to do with me? Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked.

"No. But we were only expecting Ryuko and her kamui to be our allies in our fight against the Kiryuins, we weren't expecting you kid. So it depends on you." Aikuro explained.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side."

"Hope so. Otherwise we might have to do something about that." Tsumugu said as he lit a cigarette and walked away.

"Sounds like we're the answer to these guys." Ryuko commented.

"What about you,Ryuko? Do you go with these guys?" Sora asked.

"If these perverts know why my dad was killed by Nui Harime, I have to take it. And maybe finish whatever it is he started." Ryuko answered.

"And I'll help you finish that fight with you. I haven't found any sign of Kairi yet, so I was gonna stay here a little longer anyway." Sora said which made Ryuko flash back to the end of her last dream when she saw the girl be struck down.

"Um, yeah. I help you out if you need it." Ryuko said.

"Thanks Ryuko."

* * *

**(Honnouji academy: Library)**

"Why are we still looking? We've been at this all day." Pete complained as he dug through a pile of books that fell on him earlier while Maleficent used magic levitate books and off the library shelves and put them back when she saw they weren't the one they were looking for.

"Stop whining! Satsuki and her forces may be due back here any minute now, I must find that book before then." Maleficent said.

"Oh what could be in that book that we don't already know? A butch of keybladers fight for kingdom hearts, they end up destroying each other and the key to kingdom hearts. This is a lost cause!" Pete said as he tossed away a book from the pile and hit the bookshelf behind him and caused a hidden item on the very top to fall down and knock him on the head and knocked Pete unconscious.

"Well, what's this?" Maleficent said with interest as she used her magic to pick up the fallen book. The one on the keyblade war.

"Hmm, it would seem we get answers after all." Maleficent said as Pete rose up with stars around his head.

"Hoo-rah." Pete groaned before he fell back again as Maleficent opened the book and flipped through the pages passed any information she already knew, the war itself, the X-blade, and the hearts of children that rebuild the present day world. However, her attention was caught by something new. A passage about five appearances trained by a wise master that has supposedly seen the future.

"Ahh, so that is who they are." Maleficent said as she realized the identities of the five figures she and Pete saw in the keyblade graveyard.

"Pete, we are leaving. It's time to see what Ragyo Kiryuin may have uncovered for us. It's time we find the book of prophecies." Maleficent said as she opened a corridor of darkness and walked into it.

"Be right there." Pete responded as he stood back up still dizzy and went towards the corridor of darkness, only to bump into a bookshelf and then corrected himself by entering the corridor just as it disappeared.

* * *

**Journal update**

**Heartless**

**Shadow which: A shadow that learned some magic and how to fly a broom. Not only is it an expert in magic, but can also raise the defences of its allies. Taking it down first is a priority.**

**Nobodies**

**Twilight thorn: A rare giant nobody that surpasses it's smaller counterparts. It doesn't need its large size to defeat its opponents, instead it slips around and summons tendrils of darkness to capture its prey before laying the smackdown and then calls upon creepers to assist it in battle.**

**Characters**

**Kaneo Takarada: The money crazed heir to the Takarada conglomerate. Takarada always saw himself in a rivalry with Satsuki Kiryuin and had allied himself with nudist beach in an effort to defeat her. Despite this, he is still loyal to the goal of the rebel group. **


	15. Calm before the storm

**Chapter 15: Calm before the storm**

**(Satsuki's helicopter)**

"Welcome back, milady. It is good to see you are doing better." Soroi greeted Satsuki after she stepped into the helicopter. "Shall I get your tea ready?"

"Yes, Soroi. It may be what I need right now." Satsuki said as Soroi started preparing the tea.

"And what of your kamui, lady Satsuki? Shall we seal it, should you be overwhelmed?" Iori asked.

"Actually, no. Using life fiber override has not drained my strength this time." Satsuki repiled.

"Are you sure? Me and uncle have seen how hard you were fighting Sora."

"And yet, I feel fine Iori. Perhaps It has something to do with my corruption being diminished." Satsuki guessed as she sat down in a chair.

"Remind me to thank young master Sora for that,milady. Without him, who knows what could've become of yourself." Soroi said as he handed Satsuki her tea.

"Actually, he claims he didn't have the ability to remove the darkness in me. Said that was mostly me." Satsuki explained as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well either way, I should express my gratitude whenever I can."

"So should I." Iori agreed with his uncle as the pilot's intercom buzzed.

"My, my,my. I had no idea you were pushing yourself so hard lately, lady Satsuki." The voice of Nui spoke over the intercom.

"Who is that?!" Iori said.

"Nui harime." Satsuki answered while Nui was sitting up in the helicopter's cockpit piloting the aircraft while a dark figure was standing behind her, silently.

"Yup! In the flesh!" Nui responded.

"When did the high order tailor come aboard?" Iori asked with confusion.

"I can go wherever I want. No one can stop me silly!" Nui answered.

"What do you want?" Satsuki's voice asked.

"Oh, I don't want anything. But your mom does! She wants to know how the raid trip went. I had so much time since a certain someone banned me from Honnouji academy, so I thought I'd hop on over to give you a lift." Nui said.

"You wanted to see what would happen if Sora clashed with a kamui. I'm surprised you kept yourself under control and did not try to kill him after the last encounter you had with him." Satsuki figured.

"I can't put anything past you can I? But lady Ragyo said to just pick you up and nothing else. Despite that,I still wanna cut him open." Nui admitted as she turned the helicopter in a different direction. "We're off to the mansion. Weeeee!"

"Iori, contact the elite four. Tell them my return will be delayed." Satsuki ordered. "Also, they're on alert until they get back to the academy."

"Yes, milady." Iori obeyed while in the cockpit, Nui had switched off the intercom so she could speak to the dark figure.

"So what do you think of Satsuki? She's something else, huh?" Nui asked the figure.

"Hmmp. I think she's pathetic. She nearly let darkness take control and had to seek outside help. I also heard she wants to be a keyblade wielder, like she has what it takes." The figure said.

"Wow! Now that's harsh don't you think?" Nui asked.

"Do you even care?" The figure repiled.

"Nope!"

"I rest my case." The figure said as he vanished into a dark corridor.

"Bye bye then. See ya later."

* * *

**(Nudist beach HQ:Briefing room) **

"...And then, after I told my friends I have to look for Kairi on my own. I left and ended up here in this world. Afterwards, you guys know the rest." Sora told his tale, all the way from first receiving the keyblade to the decisive battle with organization Xlll in the keyblade graveyard. Ryuko, Aikuro and Tsumugu sat in silence after hearing his story while Mako was getting teary eyed.

"*Sniff* There were so many sad parts. I think I'm gonna cry. And here I go, Waaaaaaa!" Mako cried as waterfalls of tears fell from her eyes.

"So where you're from, life fibers don't exist?" Aikuro asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered. "Which is probably why I can't use any goku uniforms here, and also why I'm the only other person besides Ryuko who can hear Senketsu. Because I'm not from this world."

"So what about those monsters here? Who sent them?" Tsumugu asked.

"I'm not so sure. The heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts, but Nui said she's been putting life fibers in them during that tournament. But so far, there were only two heartless like that."

"Then she must still be in an experimental phase." Aikuro guessed while Ryuko flashed back to the man in the black coat that attacked her.

"What about that Xehanort guy. You said he's dead and his group was wiped out. But who was the guy in the coat that attacked me with Nui Harime?" Ryuko asked.

"Actually, that was Xehanort when he was still young." Sora answered much to the confusion of everyone else in the room.

"The hell do you mean by that?"

"Xehanort's heartless Ansem went back in time to give his younger self a mission to look for vessels to become part of organization Xlll. The young Xehanort said he was here in this time because one of the vessels was here in this world."

"Who is it? Maybe one of our scouts might've spotted them." Tsumugu said.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say. Most of the members are either human again, or just gone." Sora said.

"Well, what the hell did that time traveling asswipe want with me?" Ryuko asked.

"He wanted to make you into a vessel to change the past." Sora answered much to Ryuko's shock.

"What? Why?"

"One of the members, Xion betrayed them in the final battle. Because of her, Xehanort thinks they could've gotten the X-blade sooner if she didn't. So his plan is to replace her with a new member to go back in time." Sora explained.

"Like hell I would've helped those guys get what they want." Ryuko said, even though deep down she knew she wouldn't have a choice.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Aikuro asked.

"No. That's everything I know." Sora said.

**(Music:Kh3 scent of silence)**

"Okay." Aikuro accepted that Sora was telling the truth. "Okay, then I guess we can get down the truth of the life fibers. Now,how many living things on the planet wear clothing?"

"Easy, just us humans." Ryuko answered.

"Unless you count pets in funny videos." Mako commented.

"Um, yeah, other than that, Ryuko is correct. Out of all the species living on the planet, hom sapiens are the only ones that wear clothing." Aikuro made his point by tugging at the trench coat he was wearing over his nudist beach uniform. "And why is that?! It's not because we evolved to wear clothes. The truth is we evolved because we wore clothes. The homo sapien was just another anthropoid species until life fibers came along. They helped us evolve. Humans didn't choose the clothes they wear. Instead, clothing chose us to wear it."

"Whoa, really?" Sora questioned as Ryuko stepped forth.

"People were chosen by clothes? Yeah,right. That doesn't make any sense." Ryuko argued.

"Life fibers are an alien life form. They came to earth a long time ago. At least according to Sora, this version of earth. They accelerated human evolution." Aikuro explained.

"So, that would mean.." Sora said as he put it together as Mako got into her signature pose.

**Hallelujah**

"Huh?! So, then, Senketsu's an alien? He's a sailor uniform and an alien?!" Mako rambled.

"**So that's what I am…"** Senketsu said to himself.

"What kind of B.S are you even shoveling?! Sora's not really an alien, so makes Senketsu one?" Ryuko asked.

"It kinda makes sense. I'm human, but I think life fibers really are something alien and this happens to be the only world where they exist and became part of it's order." Sora guessed. "Like Kairi isn't from my islands, she came from radiant garden. But she's lived on the islands most of her life."

"Exactly. Life fibers are still parasites from outer space. When they infest a host they feed off the electrical currents of their host's nervous system. If they infest a life form internally,the host's nervous system can't take the strain, resulting in death." Aikuro explained.

"So, is that why they took on the form of clothes?"

"Yup, they chose homo sapiens because they were the most evolved species at the time. We became their host and they accelerated our evolution. And evolved we did. We were chosen for a reason."

"Long story short, human beings are food for the life fibers." Tsumugu commented.

"**You mean...I'll try to eat Ryuko?!" **Senketsu panicked as Ryuko put a hand over him to calm the kamui down.

"Calm down, Senketsu. We haven't heard the whole story yet." Ryuko said.

"You know, that makes me wonder. Why haven't the life fibers eaten humanity yet if they were for so long?" Sora asked.

"We happen to have a theory about that. The only possible conclusion is that the life fibers that helped us evolve decided to go dormant long ago. But before they did, they conditioned us to wear clothes. They only just emerged from sleep about twenty years ago. Ragyo Kiryuin made contact with the source of all life fibers and they were awake." Aikuro said.

"The source of them? You mean something is making them?"

"Yes, the primordial life fiber. You say this place called the realm of darkness of the home of those heartless, correct? Then think of the primordial life fiber as the same."

"Yeah, but it sounds like we could destroy that thing. If we do, Ragyo loses, right?" Sora guessed.

"Unfortunately, it's underneath the Kiryuin manor, and right behind Ragyo. It probably won't move by itself until the life fibers are ready to consume the human race." Tsumugu said.

"So what's the plan then? It's not like you guys can take on the Kiryuins by yourselves." Ryuko said.

"Actually, Ryuko, you and Senketsu are our only hope." Aikuro said.

"Hope?"

"That's right. Kamui Senketsu was created by to serve one important purpose, fight life fibers. And the only one who can wear it to its full potential is you."

"I'm..the only one?" Ryuko said.

Yes. But with Sora here, we have an even better chance for victory. But even before he did, you have an extremely high tolerance for life fibers. That's where your father got the idea to create Senketsu. Originally, your father worked for Ragyo Kiryuin, studying life fibers. But when he found out about the threat they posed, he left and started this secret organization to stop her." Aikuro explained.

"**So made me to...yes, I remember now. I was born in that underground lab. Then I was put to sleep. I slept for six months, and then Ryuko showed up**." Senketsu said, finally remembering the mission Ryuko's father gave him.

"Hey,Senketsu. Before you fell asleep, did you happen to see the work on the black box Ryuko's dad was working on." Sora asked, hoping to get answers.

"**Sorry, But I don't think I ever saw any of it."** Senketsu apologized.

"So much for that. What about you guys?"

"Unfortunately, we never found out anything on 's side work. He kept us in the dark for that, and everything in his lab is gone." Aikuro answered.

**(Music ends)**

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you kid?" Tsumugu asked.

"Well, all I know about that is the nobodies that were waiting for us there. But, that could've been Xehanort since he's looking for the box too." Sora guessed.

"Do you have any idea what's in the box?" Aikuro asked.

"Not a clue. All that one of the members of the organization said was that the box contains "Hope" or something." Sora quoted Luxord.

"Well then. I guess that settles explanations if there's nothing else to explain. So kid, you said there were like you, right? Is there any chance you can call for help?"

"Normally I would for something this big, but I can't. I've tried calling everyone on the gummi phone but it doesn't work, and no one's called either." Sora explained, not counting the one time Inumuta hacked into the gummi phone and called him on it.

"That's a shame really, we could've used the help." Aikuro said.

"So you can what? Use them as weapons too?" Ryuko spoke up.

"Hold on, Ryuko. It's not like that."

"They don't need to come here, they've already been through enough. Sora's been through enough!" Ryuko argued.

"Wait. Ryuko, I want to-" Sora tried talking to her.

"You probably think of Senketsu the same way, Don't cha?! Just a uniform made to fight and that's it, huh?! Well he's not just a weapon. He's got a mind of his own." Ryuko said.

"You want Senketsu to kill his own kind. Can't you see how messed up that is? Well, I can god damn it!" Ryuko said as she began taking off Senketsu, much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing?" Aikuro questioned as Ryuko threw off Senketsu.

"**Ryuko!" **Senketsu said.

"I won't put you on to fight anymore, and there's no reason you have to fight, either." Ryuko said as she then turned her attention to Sora. "Sora, let's just go and look for that girl."

"But,Ryuko.." Sora said as he heard the sound of Tsumugu loading his needle rifle.

"Right. There's two things you need to know." Tsumugu said as he pointed his gun at Ryuko. "One-Kamuis that don't fight are useless. Two-If they have no use, they get killed.

"Then, you'll have to kill me first to do it." Ryuko growled while Sora and Mako looked on in worry and the latter started scarfing food in her mouth.

"Oh, man. All this drama is making me stress eat." Mako said as she took a bite out some chips and then spit them out. "PLAH! And these are nasty too!"

"You realize I don't give a shit if I have to shoot you down to get to your kamui, remember?" Tsumugu reminded her.

"I don't care, it's just a good excuse to settle things with you." Ryuko repiled.

"What are you? You don't have your kamui or your scissor blade. Right now you're just a high school chick in dorky underwear." Tsumugu commented.

"Fire!" Sora yelled as he shot out a firaga spell from his keyblade between Ryuko and Tsumugu that made them separate from each other.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko yelled.

"Watch what you're doing kid! That's the kind of shit that can get yourself shot!" Tsumugu said angrily.

"And I'm trying to be the voice of reason here! If I have to calm the two of you down with some force, I won't hesitate!" Sora said as he then turned to Ryuko.

"Ryuko, I thought you wanted to finish what your dad started. How come you're changing your mind?" Sora asked.

"I know I said that, but...is there a point now?" Ryuko answered.

"Of course there is. I don't think you would've come to this place if you didn't consider it. Besides, why do you want me to forget about this? You know I can't ignore people in trouble." Sora said as Ryuko flashed back to her last dream to when Xehanort struck Kairi down in front of Sora.

"It's complicated."

"Well, thanks for thinking about me anyway. But I'm staying for this fight,Ryuko." Sora said.

"**Ryuko, I'm flattered that you are standing up for me as well. But put me on, if I may be so bold." **Senketsu requested.

"Senketsu.."

"**You'll catch a cold like that if you don't." **Senketsu referring to Ryuko still in her underwear.

"I'll catch a cold?!" Ryuko said deadpanned.

"Yeah, can you put him back on? I'm feeling awkward about this." Sora said.

"He's right,Ryuko! You should only show your biz to him after second base!" Mako said as she grabbed Senketsu and tried handing him to Ryuko.

"We're not evening dating,Mako!" Ryuko said as she and Mako laughed while nudging each other while Tsumugu put his rifle away.

"And everyone's friends with clothing again." Tsumugu scoffed. "I don't even feel like shooting them now."

* * *

**(Kiryuin manor)**

"Welcome back lady Satsuki. I hear the raid trip was a success." Kuroido said grinning while Satsuki and Soroi crossed the front door of the mansion

"Where is my mother?" Satsuki asked, not even batting Kuroido an eye.

"She should be in her office. She's with a visitor right now, but I'm sure she is expecting you." Kuroido answered.

(My mother almost never takes visitors. Who could be with her to make an expectation?) Satsuki thought to herself.

"Thank you. Soroi, could you prepare a pot of tea while I'm gone." Satsuki said.

"At once, milady." Soroi answered as Satsuki walked off. After a few minutes of walking, Satsuki came upon the doors of her mother's office that were already open.

"I have returned,mother." Satsuki announced her presence.

"Would ya shut your yap! We're in the middle of somethin." A gruff voice spoke up, and Satsuki looked to see Maleficent and Pete standing in front of Ragyo's desk with the ceo of RECOVS sitting at it.

**(Music: Villains of a sort)**

"You should tell your lackey to take caution. Satsuki doesn't really like anyone talking to her like that." Ragyo advised.

"She is right, Pete. Forget about her for now." Maleficent ordered.

"Doh,fine." Pete grumbled until he remembered Satsuki was the one who tricked him with the exploding recording device. "Hey! Wait a moment! That's…!"

"So, let me understand Ragyo. The information I've asked you for is still incomplete?" Maleficent asked while interrupting Pete.

"Unfortunately. The system we found it on is quite old and makes it harder to decipher it." Ragyo answered. "What is the deal with this black box you're looking for anyway?"

"We believe it is connected to a fabled book that can predict the future. Or perhaps even create it." Maleficent answered.

"Sounds like quite the find. Worry not. If I am correct, we should have the data unlocked after the end of the sports and cultural festival." Ragyo said.

"I will hold you to your end of the bargain. From what I heard you have had some successful tests with the heartless." Maleficent said.

"Yes. But we're still in the testing phases. It might still be awhile before we get it right."

"Then I believe we're done here for now." Maleficent said as she and Pete turned to leave as the witch walked passed Satsuki.

"I must thank you for leaving me a valuable piece of information, your grace." Maleficent thanked her with a bow.

"What was in it that was so important?" Satsuki asked.

"Nothing you already don't know." Maleficent replied as she walked away and Pete walked past as well.

"Just wait, eyebrows. I'll get payback, watch your back!" Pete vowed as he and Maleficent walked into a corridor of darkness and disappeared, leaving Satuki and Ragyo the only ones in the office.

"My apologies Satsuki. They showed up just after I'd summoned you. But now that is over with, how well did the raid trip go?" Ragyo asked.

"It went smoothly mother. But I was not able to destroy the base of nudist beach." Satsuki explained.

"It doesn't matter. They don't have the power to stop us." Ragyo said with a smile and walked over to the wall behind her desk to place her hand on a hidden switch and the wall opened up to reveal a long corridor.

"Come with me,Satsuki. It's time I showed you the source of all of it." Ragyo said as a devious smile widened on her face.

* * *

**(Osaka:Beach)**

**(Music: At dusk I will think of you)**

"Surprised they had any place opened since this place is a wreck." Ryuko said as she took a bite out of her sea salt ice cream, which Mako was glad to pay for with the money she was shot at with. She, Sora and Mako left the base of nudist beach to get some fresh air and were now sitting at the beach to watch the sunset from a bench.

"Yeah, there's always someplace that has these. Not I don't mind." Sora said as he also took a bite out of his ice cream. "Ryuko, when we defeat Ragyo and the life fibers, will it be your last fight?"

"Well, yeah. I got all the answers I was looking for, then all that's left to do is finish what I'm dad started and take down Nui Harime. After that, it's over." Ryuko answered.

"**What does that mean for us,Ryuko?" ** Senketsu asked.

"You're sticking with me of course." Ryuko reassured the kamui as she put a hand over Senketsu. "Without me, you just go back to sleep, and I don't want that for you. Besides, after everything we've been through together, I'm not letting you go yet."

"***Sniff* Ryuko." **Senketsu said as he tried crying out a waterfall. "**You're such a good friend!"**

"Geez! Quit the waterworks, I'm getting all wet with your tears."

"What about you,Sora? You sticking around?" Mako asked.

"At least for awhile. I still haven't found any clues on Kairi yet, but I was brought to this world for a reason. And I don't think I can leave until I find out why." Sora said.

"You're going to be disappointed then." A voice spoke up that put Sora, Ryuko and Mako on alert as they turned their heads to see young Xehanort looking out towards the ocean.

**(Music: Xehanort-the early years)**

"Xehanort!" Sora shouted as he summoned his keyblade ready to fight.

"So this is the prick that jumped me?!" Ryuko said as she drew her scissor blade while Mako jumped behind the bench for safety.

"What are you doing here?" Sora demanded as he got into his battle stance. But Xehanort simply raised his hand.

"Quite the beautiful view of the ocean. Reminds me of Scala ad caelum. Don't you agree?" Xehanort said looking out towards the water.

"Well, good for you, now what you want?" Sora repeated. "You're not getting Ryuko, if that's what you want."

"I'm not here for Matoi, not this time." Xehanort answered as he turned to Sora. "I came to tell you this. Stop searching for Kairi."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"It is a futile effort. Even if you find her, it will come at a cost. Just like last time." Xehanort said, which confused Sora.

"Like last time? What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"Do you remember back in the keyblade graveyard when you used the power of waking to reverse the fate of the guardians of light. When you did that, you created a tear in the fabric of time itself, creating multiple timelines. And they all end the same way. You find the girl. But you end up paying the ultimate price!" Xehanort warned as he pointed at Sora as a shocked expression came over his, Ryuko's and Mako's faces.

"Y-you mean, Sora's gonna die?" Mako asked from behind the bench.

"No. The power of waking is meant for waking hearts from slumber, not hearts that have already been lost, it is a forbidden taboo. But because Sora will use misuse that power, he will be banished from this world, unable to return." Xehanort answered.

"How do we know if you're not making this shit up? For all we know, you're just spitting lies to scare him." Ryuko said.

"I told you, this isn't the first time Sora has gone on a journey to find Kairi. In one timeline, he goes back in time a second time to find her. And it still ends with him disappearing. Unless, he stops his search now." Xehanort suggested.

"Forget it, Xehanort. No matter what happens, I am gonna find Kairi. And maybe I'll even change fate!" Sora vowed as Xehanort stared at him silently.

"...There really is no saving well, you've made your choice, Sora. Because of that, we will surely meet again. So you should be protective of Matoi. Speaking of…" Xehanort said as he turned to Ryuko.

"Don't be too hard on Sora and you're friends when you find out the last truth." Xehanort advised as he vanished into a corridor of darkness

**(Music ends)**

"The hell did he mean by that?" Ryuko asked.

"Beats me. Maybe we missed something?" Sora wondered.

"Maybe.." Ryuko agreed as she thought back to her last dream. "Hey, Sora. I have to tell you something. In my last dream, I saw the moment when you...lost Kairi. Are you sure she's even…?"

"Ryuko.." Sora interrupted Ryuko as he gave her a sincere look.

"Please, let me have the hope I can find her." He said as Ryuko shared the same look as him.

"..Okay." Ryuko said as the sounds of footsteps approached.

"There you guys are." Aikuro said as he and Tsumugu walked towards them. "You guys need to come back to the base now, it's urgent."

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"The Kiryuins are what's happening, now come on." Tsumugu ordered as the group walked off towards the headquarters of nudist beach while Mako was still hiding underneath the bench.

"Is the scary guy gone yet?"

**(Keyblade get: Fiber cutter)**

* * *

**(Kiryuin manor:Fiber castle)**

After ten minutes of descending into the hidden passageway, Satsuki and Ragyo stopped at a giant door with strange markings etched into it as Ragyo pushed it open. After walking across the door and entering the large room on the other side, Satsuki stood in awe at the sight of the Kiryuin's greatest secret.

"Is that it? The source?" Satsuki asked as she looked at a giant gourd shaped cocoon that glowed an ominous yellowish-red color that also seemed to be made of life fibers, towering in the middle of the large room.

"Yes, this is the beginning of it all. The primordial life fiber." Ragyo gleefully answered.

"Imagine, a glowing ball of thread drifting through space. Arriving on earth it chose humans to play hosts to it. Dooming them to serve clothing." Ragyo explained as the primordial life liber generated a much smaller ball of thread that landed in Ragyo's hand.

"Life fibers will soon be in all clothing, wrapping the planet. And then, the COVERS will awaken, sealing humanity's fate, once and for all." Ragyo said as she sent the ball of thread into the air where it transformed into a white suit and became connected to the primordial life fiber by a string and joined many other white suits in the wall lining the giant room. "That's where the Kiryuins come in. We are the spokesperson for the COVERS will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Satsuki answered as Nui Harime skipped past while holding a shadow heartless by the scruff, much to Satsuki's confusion. "What are you doing with that heartless, Harime?"

"Oh, nothing. Just gonna test something out." Nui answered with a smile while the heartless was trying to break free of her grip.

"Oh, have you found a way to perfect the experiments, dearest Nui?" Ragyo asked.

"So it was you creating life fiber infused heartless back at the academy." Satsuki said.

"Sorry about not telling you ahead of time, Satsuki. But you know Nui, she couldn't resist experimenting."

"Yup, putting life fibers inside of these guys didn't do any good. They didn't work the way we wanted them to. Sure they got smarter and got some regenerative abilities, but they weren't perfect." Nui explained.

"So you used Sora to test their flaws. But why?" Satsuki asked.

"Because I wanted her to." Ragyo answered as she walked up behind Nui and put her hands on her shoulders. "Not only did I want to see the boy's skills. I wanted to see if these little creatures were suited enough to serve the life fibers."

"For what?" Satsuki asked as Ragyo shined an evil smile.

"We're going to bring life fibers to other worlds. And Sora will be the key to that." Ragyo answered as an expression of shock took over Satsuki's face. "Nui, do it."

"One special order, coming up!" Nui said as she tossed the heartless into the primordial life fiber and sunk into it. After a few moments of silence, the life fiber rippled and spat out a black version of a COVER with the heartless emblem on the shirt pocket.

"A heartless COVER." Satsuki observed as the black COVER joined it's white counterparts on the walls.

"That went well. Nui, find more heartless if you may." Ragyo ordered.

"It's on my to do list." Nui said as she pulled a list and wrote "Collect heartless" under "KILL SORA AND RYUKO" that was written in red bolded letters

"Back in a flash!" Nui said as she skipped out the room, leaving Ragyo and Satsuki in the room alone.

"One more thing,Satsuki. Construction on Ragyo stadium has begun, announce the cultural and sports grand festival." Ragyo said which took Satsuki by surprise for a quick moment before she regained her composure.

"Yes, mother. I'll return to honnouji at once for preparations."

* * *

**(Nudist beach HQ: Briefing room)**

"So what's the emergency?" Sora asked after he, Ryuko and Mako returned to the base of nudist beach after being called back by Aikuro and Tsumugu.

"Take a look at this." Aikuro said as he gestured at the large screen on the wall that showed the image of Honnoji academy, only a massive stadium was being built around the school. "This is live from the hidden cameras I set up at the academy. What's more Satsuki just announced the cultural and sport grand festival."

"Another thing is that Ragyo Kiryuin herself is showing up for the event." Tsumugu added.

"So the big bad skank is showing up herself. But does that mean?" Ryuko asked as the image on the screen changed to many trucks driving into the academy.

"Look at that, their trucking the hell of alot of life fibers in. I wonder what for." Tsumugu observed as Aikuro came to the conclusion.

"It's not good, they're gonna conduct the final experiment at honnouji academy!" Aikuro said.

"Experiment?" Sora asked.

"The academy is a testing ground. The goku uniforms were used for the experiments and now everyone that's coming to the stadium will be wearing clothes laced with life fibers. Once in their in the stands, they'll be offered as sacrifices for the life fibers." Aikuro explained as everyone gasped.

"Mako's family!" Sora exclaimed as Mako freaked out.

"They're gonna be eaten?!" Mako yelled as Ryuko noticed something else on the cameras.

"Sora, we got another problem." Ryuko pointed out that on the screen was a large army of heartless,waiting outside the academy.

"Heartless, it does get worse." Sora said.

"If those act on instinct, why aren't they going in?" Aikuro asked, noticing the heartless were completely motionless.

"Easy,they're waiting for orders." Tsumugu guessed.

"Their all dressed up for the event too." Mako pointed out.

"What?!" Aikuro said as he zoomed on the heartless to see that many of them were in the shape of black business suits. "It can't be, have the COVERS been awakened already?"

"No, they're still heartless." Sora pointed out the heartless emblem on the black COVERS. "That means they'll still act the same."

"Then Raygo and Nui Harime figured out how to make the perfect fusion of both life fibers and those monsters." Aikuro said as he turned off the screen.

"I guess it's settled then. We gotta take the fight to them." Tsumugu said as he loaded his needle rifle.

"Fine by me, I'm not those Kiryuin bitches turn anyone there into food for the life fibers!" Ryuko vowed as she slammed her fists into her palm while Mako put her stuffed backpack on.

"Let's go,Ryuko!" Mako cheered with her fist in the air, which took Sora and Ryuko by surprise.

"Hold on,Mako. The school isn't safe for you." Sora said.

"But it's where I live! I also have all these souvenirs to give to mom and dad!" Mako argued as she pulled out a bobblehead of Takarada.

"_Big bucks, baby!" _The bobblehead spoke with a recording of Takarada's voice.

"Come on, Mako. Sora's right. You should just stay here." Ryuko advised,only for Mako to jump on her back.

"Well, if you're going home, then I will too!" Mako pouted as Sora and Ryuko gave up.

"You're as stubborn as me." Ryuko chuckled.

"You must've rubbed off on her." Sora said as he put his hand behind his head.

"I guess it's time we move out then. Come on, I got a truck we can use to sneak back into the city." Aikuro said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora said as he, Aikuro and Tsumugu walked out of the room while Ryuko was struggling to walk with Mako on her back.

"Hey, Mako. Could you get off?" Ryuko asked.

"Nope, I like it up here."

* * *

**(Honnouji academy: Satsuki's chamber)**

"It's really tomorrow?!" Uzu shouted in surprise after Satsuki had returned and announced the grand festival.

"Indeed. Construction of Ragyo stadium is almost complete." Satsuki answered.

"So then. Everything we've been working towards, is almost in our grasp." Gamagori said with a bit of disbelief.

"Are we really ready? This is all so sudden." Nonon said.

"Preparations may not be our only problem." Inumuta spoke up as he brought up the image of the army of heartless,waiting outside the school. "We have heartless standing at the ready for attack. But none of them have yet to take action."

"Should we deal with them, lady Satsuki?" Gamagori asked as Satsuki shook her head.

"No, they're my mother's." Satsuki said, which surprised the elite four. "She said we needed serverts fitting for the event."

"Their for Sora, aren't they?" Sanageyama asked.

"Indeed." Satsuki answered as Uzu gave an annoyed look.

"A lot of things recently seem to have Sora at the center. Those monsters, the guy in the black coat that's been sighted all over the city, the witch, and most recently,even your mother seems to be interested in him. I don't mean to be disrespectful, lady Satsuki. But I think you're keeping more secrets." Sanageyama said.

"Sanageyama! Your insubroardion is intolerable!" Gamagori angrily said.

"No. He is right, I have been keeping more secrets from you." Satsuki admitted.

"What are you talking about, Satsuki?" Nonon asked.

"Pay attention closely." Satsuki said as the elite four stood ready to listen.

"I like to tell you of the age of fairy tales."

* * *

**(The next day. Honnouji academy:Ragyo stadium)**

The new stadium built for the festival was filled with the citizens of Honnou city cheering in excitement, while wearing the suits laced with life fibers inside that were a trap. Meanwhile, Above their own heads, the army of heartless were waiting on top of the stadium walls to move in,while Nui Harime and the shadow figure were also waiting above the stadium.

"How much longer?!" The figure said impatiently.

"Geez. What a temper. Don't worry it's almost time. Once Lady Ragyo steps on to the stage,She'll activate the life fibers and devor those human pigs. Then you'll get what you want." Nui said.

"Can't do that if you have those living monkey suits of yours eat the people. I need them alive." The figure said.

"Oh,don't worry about that. You should be able to get what you need. Ta-da! Straight from the primordial life fiber!" Nui said as she handed the figure a ball of life fibers to the figure. "That should let you absorb any kinds of energy from living beings when their wrapped up in the life fibers, it's like sticking a straw in an orange and drinking from it!"

"That will definitely do it." The figure said as the ball of life fibers in his hand turned from red to black with a dark aura flowing from it. Down below the ceremony was beginning as Satsuki was standing on a runway in the middle of the arena.

**(Music:Blumenkranz)**

"Now the moment you have been waiting for. Join me in welcoming our guest of honor. I present to you, founder of this academy, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Satsuki introduced her mother as Ragyo appeared in the ever famous Kiryuin backdrop light, wearing a new dress and hairstyle with a throne at the top of the stage. As soon as she finished her introduction, the entire stadium started cheering and clapping for the CEO of REVOCS, unaware of her true intentions.

"What a grand entrance, as usual." Satsuki said, even though she had just as flamboyant entrances.

"Those who rule must shine like the sun at all times." Ragyo said as she stood at the front of the runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you. What is the world? Why, the world is clothing. The fate of which is ruled by beings known as life fibers. I have been entrusted to take their rule to the next stage of completion! I am their emissary and their voice. Honnouji academy was created as a vessel as their will, the weak will serve as the foundation for what is to come, consider yourself honored!" Ragyo announced her speech, much to the confusion of the denizens of honnouji, including the Mankanshoku family who were stuffing their faces to even pay attention.

"Anyone know what she's talking about?" Barazo asked while shoving food in his mouth.

"Beats me." Mataro said.

"Guts!" Guts barked as a button raised itself in front of Ragyo.

"Now,let the celebration begin!" Ragyo said as she pressed the button and everyone in the stadium was beginning to be wrapped up in cocoons of life fibers, with the exception of Mataro since his suit was actually painted on.

"Mom! Dad! Guts! Oh crap!" Mataro shouted in horror as he watched his family be consumed, while beyond his attention, streams of darkness were pouring out of the life fiber cocoons and flowed upwards towards the dark figure's life fiber ball.

"Yes, that's just what I've been waiting for!" The figure said as an aura of darkness flared from his body as he absorbed the energy.

"Nice show you got there, but how is it gonna take for you to be finished?" Nui asked.

"It might take a while, but it just might be enough time." The figure answered as Ragyo was reveling in the success of the consumption of the town people.

"At last there is silence, magnificent silence, the babbling of the foolish humans fade away. Nothing but the tranquil silence to fill the void." Ragyo said.

"Yes, lady Ragyo. The experiment is a success!" Rei Hououmaru said as a small group of heartless were starting to march up the runway in front of Ragyo.

"Now then. Let's have our puppets gather up everyone and get them ready for sacrifice." Ragyo said.

"INCOMING!"

Hmm?" Ragyo said in confusion as she looked up to see two figures fall from the air and crash into her squad of heartless and destroyed most of them while the rest were sent flying over the side of the stage and created a dust cloud. Ragyo could only give an amused and curious smile "Oh? What's this now?"

**(Music: Kingdom hearts concert-first breath-hand in hand)**

"I'll tell you, party's over!" The voice of Sora said as the dust cleared to reveal him pointing the keyblade at Ragyo with Ryuko doing the same with her scissor blade and transformed.

"You better let everyone go, or else!" Ryuko threatened while Aikuro lowered down in his DTR with Tsumugu hopping off the side.

"Look at that, the hero has arrived. And this young lady must be Ryuko Matoi." Ragyo said.

"Bite me!"

"I also take it,that is Kamui Senketsu." Ragyo observed as she eyed Ryuko's Kamui. "The end product of Isshin Matoi's futile efforts. It's quite lovely. And I'm so glad you could join us,Sora.

"You know this broad?" Ryuko asked Sora.

"Met her on the day you were attacked. Let me tell you, she gives me the creeps." Sora commented.

"Well she's just like her daughter. A big shot with a big mouth!"

**(Music stops)**

"How droll. Perhaps who you are talking to. I am Ragyo Kiryuin, head of the-AHH!" Ragyo stopped as she coughed up blood and looked down to see a familiar black blade sticking out of her chest, with none other than Satsuki as the one who plunged the sword into her mother's back. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The time for speeches is over." Satsuki said as she used her sword to lift Ragyo and throw her into the spikes sitting atop the throne.

"Hear me, director. As of this moment, honnouji academy and I are putting an end to your reign!" Satsuki announced with anger in her eyes.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko said in complete confusion.

"What the?! What's going on?!" Sora said, while Nui Harime was also completely taken back by Satsuki's betrayal.

"Oh, so that's her game." Nui said with some amusement.

"Heh, I knew she was up to something." The dark figure admitted while continuing to absorb the dark energy from the trapped people.

"Are you trying to take the throne from me?" Ragyo said while still impaled on the spikes.

"No, I'm not!" Satsuki answered as she raised her sword into the air.

"People do not live for the sake of clothing. I,Satsuki Kiryuin, am rising up to overthrow the life fibers." Satsuki announced as she pointed bakuzan at Ragyo.

"I Did not create honnouji academy for you, but to destroy you. Remember that, Ragyo Kiryuin!"

* * *

**Journal update**

**Nudist beach soldiers: Operaties of Nudist beach. Like the one stars of Honnouji academy, these soldiers often look identical. **

**New keyblade fiber cutter breakdown**

**Transforms Sora into strike form and splits the keyblade into two scissor blades with a keychain on one of them like the dual arrowguns. With the scissor blades Sora fights with the same moveset as valor form.**

**Finisher life splitter: Sora enlarges the two scissor blades and crosses them together in a giant slash like a scissor cut.**

**Shotlock thread cutter: Sora takes the two scissor blades and rushes at enemies at such a fast speed that he can't be seen**

**Search Marduk-Kurios on deviantart to find the artwork of Fiber cutter and many other artworks of keyblades. They are not my work so give credit to them.**


	16. The grand festival

**Chapter 16: The grand festival**

**(Honnouji academy:Ragyo stadium) **

"People do not live for the sake of clothing! I,Satsuki Kiryuin, am rising up to overthrow the life fibers!" Satsuki announced as she pointed bakuzan at Ragyo. "I did not create honnouji academy for you, but to destroy you. Remember that, Ragyo Kiryuin!"

***Heel click***

"For years, I've waited for this day,pretending to obey you. Fear is freedom. Subjugation is liberation. Contradiction is truth. Those are the facts of this world. And you will surrender to them! You pig who fawns over clothing!" Satsuki said as Ragyo gave her a look of anger.

"Nonsense! You won't get away with this!" Rei Hououmaru said as the sleeves of her suit morphed and lashed out at Satsuki, only to be blocked by a shield bearing the insignia of the academy.

"Wrong!" Gamagori said as he came out from behind the shield as the stars on his uniform flashed and he was covered in a yellow light,transforming into his upgraded goku uniform.

"Shackle regalia, mark two!" Gamagori called out as members of his disciplinary committee appeared and trapped Rei in a line of red tape.

"Inumuta, release everyone at once." Satsuki ordered as Inumuta tapped away on his PDA.

"Will do!" Inumuta responded as turrets came out of the stadium walls and fired needles at the life fiber cocoons containing the people and the cocoons fell off everyone, including the Mankanshoku family as they continued eating food like nothing happened.

What happened?" Mako's mother asked cluelessly.

"Guts!" Guts barked as Mataro came in crying.

"Mom,Dad,Guts! You're back!" He cried.

"What did you do?" Rei questioned.

"Oh, I just fired off some jamming rounds that neutralized life fibers. It's nudist beach tech that I modified myself." Inumuta answered as Ragyo gave him an annoyed look.

"You damn teenage scum." Ragyo cursed.

You shouldn't underestimate them." Satsuki said as the honnouji students tossed off their REVOCS suits to reveal their gold goku uniforms. "We are neither scum, nor are we weak. No. Every student here is a warrior trained to fight life fibers. This is honnouji academy. This is our power!"

"Okay, I'm lost. What the hell is going on?!" Ryuko said as she powered down and turned back to normal.

"**Well, by the looks of things, Satsuki was actually rebelling against her mother this whole time and has the same goals as us."**

"You really think so?"

"**Either that, or this is how the Kiryuins hold sports events."**

"Wait, hold up. If Ragyo is up there. Where's Nui?" Sora questioned while the grand couturier and the dark figure were watching from the top of the walls.

"So that was her plan! Good one, Satsuki. I'm impressed." Nui said as she turned her attention to the dark figure. "Hey, Satsuki's backstabbing didn't interfere with your little feast did it?"

"No, but I didn't get out as much energy from the people as I wanted." The figure said as a stream of darkness continued flowing into the ball of life fibers in his hand. "But it doesn't change a thing. I'm already getting back my power and when I'm finished, that's when we'll have some fun."

"I'm looking forward to that! Just don't hog all the fun when you come down." Nui said as she hopped off the wall and down into the arena only to be stopped when a wooden sword crashed in front of her, with a certain green haired warrior standing on it.

"We got unfinished business. Don't we?!" Sanageyama announced while the stars on his uniform flashed and became enveloped in a green light as his goku uniform transformed into a more slimmer version of its previous transformations, only white and green.

"Blade regalia,mark three!" Uzu called out while Nui gave him an obvious look.

"Do I know you?" Nui asked while tilting her head, unable to recall where she met Sanageyama, even though it wasn't even a long time ago.

"I'm Uzu Sanageyama of the elite four! Get ready. Because it's payback time!" Uzu yelled as he charged forward to engage in battle with Nui while Sora and Ryuko were still watching Satsuki stare down her trapped mother.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Tsumugu yelled with confusion.

"Don't know. I'm confused as everyone else." Aikuro admitted while the image of Gamagori appeared on the jumbo screen on the stadium walls.

Sora, Matoi. Lady Satsuki was planning to rise up against the life fibers from the start. She put on a false front because it was the only way to make sure director Ragyo didn't find out." Gamagori explained which made Ryuko a little irritated.

"If that's true,then how come you guys were trying to kill me, Sora and the nudist beach dorks?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, how come you guys were picking fights with us if we're on the same side?" Sora asked while the image of Satsuki replaced Gamagori's.

"I have no need for half-baked allies. If anything, you are more of a worthy ally than Matoi and nudist beach put together, Sora. The only way to find out if you were both capable of winning the war against life fibers was to put you up against my finest." Satsuki answered.

"Now that's just a plain asshole thing to say." Ryuko said.

"Yeah, we're a package deal, Satsuki. You were getting both of us no matter what." Sora agreed while Satsuki paid his statement no mind.

"What's done is done,and if you don't like it, then I'll fight you after. But as of right now, if you want to protect the freedom of humans everywhere from this tyranny, then you will join us and fight!" Satsuki said.

"You know, I outa-!" Ryuko said when Sora put his arm in front of her.

"Let's take that as Satsuki's way of asking for our help." Sora said while Ragyo chuckled in amusement at Satsuki's declaration of war.

I admire your ambition. You have no problem stabbing your mother in the back to get what you want do you?" Ragyo asked while her rainbow light shined brightly.

"Of course not. If what I have done today makes me a villain, then I embrace it gladly." Satsuki responded as her own light pushed back Ragyo's. "I'll use any means necessary to bring down a monster like you."

"Really, now? You'd call your own mother a monster?" Ragyo said as her light clashed with Satsuki's.

"After being stabbed through the heart, you remain unfazed. What else could you be?" Satsuki asked while Ragyo's wounds were being healed by the life fibers that could be seen within her body. "You're a monster because you merged with the life fibers and gave up your humanity."

"I am no monster. I am the ultimate life form." Ragyo said as she raised her right hand away from the spike it was impaled on to wipe the blood from her mouth. "I am enlightened."

"I think not." Satsuki said as she pressed a button as a hook from the spike Ragyo's hand was on and grabbed it back into imprisonment.

"The hell was that?! Wasn't Satsuki's mom all messed up a second ago?" Ryuko asked after being surprised by Ragyo's regeneration.

"She's just like Nui." Sora said.

"Huh?"

"Satsuki told me Nui isn't even human. I've seen her own wounds heal by themselves because of life fibers in her body. Looks like Ragyo's the same." Sora explained.

"That just ain't right. You mean to tell me,she did that to herself?" Ryuko said, a little disgusted.

"Do you two see now? This is the true nature of life fibers. This is why we must destroy Ragyo here and now!" Satsuki while Uzu and Nui were clashing in the stadium below the runway.

"Payback for what? Did I lend you something?" Nui asked while blocking a strike from Sanageyama while still unable to remember when she and Uzu met.

Don't tell me you forgot about your little sneak attack on me." Uzu asked as he took another swing at Nui.

"Oops. Guess I did." Nui said, now remembering when she threw Uzu over a cliff at the king of the hill battle and didn't even really care.

"So, who's your friend?" Uzu asked as he sidestepped a swipe from Nui.

"What friend?" Nui asked while she attempted a multi stab attack on Sanageyama.

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about the person watching from high up right now. And don't pretend no one's up there. I sense his presence right now!" Sanageyama accused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him for a moment. He was supposed to be a surprise guest for today, and you went ahead and spoiled the surprise." Nui pouted while Sanageyama kept his senses focused on the dark figure's presence.

(Whoever that is up there, their gathering power. I should take this freak out as fast as I can and maybe get Sora's help before that person gets too strong.) Uzu thought to himself while Nui slammed her scissor blade against his wooden sword.

"Don't take your eyes off me now. You might regret it later." Nui said gleefully as Uzu pushed her away. "You really didn't think a new suit would beat me, did ya?"

"Yes, I did!" Uzu said as his arms vanished in a blur as Nui looked on in confusion and then found herself defending against invisible strikes. "You like that? I traded my sight for the power to move faster than light."

"Exaggerating, are we? It's impossible for a human to move faster than light, not without falling apart." Inumuta stated appearing in his transformed probe regalia mark two which made him appear as his normal self, only blue and made of data.

"But it is possible to appear like you can." Inumuta said as multiple copies of himself appeared around Nui to surround her while she was being attacked by Uzu. Only for her to shock the original Inumuta by suddenly popping up in front of him.

"Look at the computer nerd. Sneaking around and pushing buttons, you're creepier than me." Nui said when she was suddenly smacked away by one of Gamagori's whips as they coiled around her.

"Let's see you get out of that bind." Gamagori said as Nui sliced away his whips to free herself.

"Oh, three againest one, huh?" Nui chuckled as Nonon flew up behind her in her transformed symphony regalia mark two.

"Did you forget? There's four of us!" Nonon said as she blasted Nui into the wall with a pink sound blast from her woofers and grin in satisfaction. "Looks like we don't need spikes help after all."

"Sure you don't want him down here at all?" Gamagori asked as Nonon's smile was replaced by an angry blush.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey, Inumuta. Could you check your scanners? I think someone's on top of the wall." Uzu asked as Inumuta started rapidly typing on a holo keyboard until an image of the dark figure was brought up on a screen.

"Your instincts were right as usual. Someone is up there, whoever it is is gathering an immense amount of energy for something." Inumuta answered.

"What should we do?"

"Stop them as soon as possible of course." Inumuta said.

"Hello?" Nui spoke up as she suddenly appeared behind the elite four.

"I think you got other problems to worry about." Nui said as she flashed her scissor blade while Ragyo was observing the battle from the runway.

"So, when did you turn against me?" Ragyo asked as she looked down at her daughter.

"I've been against you from the start. For as long as I remember, my life has been spent preparing for this moment." Satsuki answered with her back turned to Ragyo.

"Has it,now? And what tell, started all this?" Ragyo asked as Satsuki gripped her sword in anger.

"...You know why. It's because of my father, and my baby sister!" Satsuki answered as she turned to Ragyo with burning anger on her face.

"Oh, please. Soichiro was a hack, a hack with a small mind who couldn't fathom the truth of the universe. And it's not my fault his other child was so weak." Ragyo said without any remorse in her voice.

"And yet he was intelligent enough to know you would silence him. That is why he trusted me with the truth about you." Satsuki said as she pointed her sword at Ragyo. "And he knew his other child, the one you killed was the straw for him! And now I have inherited his anger!"

"You're good at monologues. I'll give you that. Have you been practicing for this? Well, even if you can defeat me, life fibers will continue on regardless." Ragyo said with a smile, only for Satsuki to respond with a smile of her own.

"Do you mean the primordial life fiber? I have already taken that into account." Satsuki said as the image of Iori appeared on the giant screen.

"Milady, we've rendered the primordial life fiber dormant as ordered." Iori announced as Ragyo scowled.

"How did those rats get beneath my mansion?" Ragyo said.

"It was simple, really. Kuroido and the rest of your servants have disappeared on the night I stayed over. There was really no effort at all." Satsuki answered.

"What?!"

"It would seem you have enemies outside of nudist beach. After I tracked down Kuroido to a secret lab underneath the mansion, I have found that he was gone along with whatever research data you had down there. Whoever took both his life and the data, I must thank, if I ever find them." Satsuki explained while Ragyo looked on in anger.

(Who would dare have the gall to steal from me? Was it Maleficent? No, I promised her the data, she had no reason to take it.) Ragyo thought to herself as Satsuki held Bakuzan to her side and covered the blade in ice magic.

"RAGYO! IN THE NAME OF HUMANITY, I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" Satsuki announced as she leaped towards Ragyo.

"Lady Ragyo!" Hoomaru yelled as she broke free of her bindings and jumped in Satsuki's path.

"Stay out of this!" Satsuki yelled as she seemingly cut through Hoomaru, only to hit an afterimage. Once the afterimage disappeared, Satsuki was shocked to find Ragyo had vanished from the runway as Sora hopped up next to Satsuki. "Did you see she went?!"

"No, I came up here if she attacked." Sora said as they heard an evil laugh echoing through the stadium.

"Hahahahaha. Oh, Satsuki! Nicely done." Ragyo said as she appeared from within the crowd of one stars.

"Your troops are mine now." Ragyo said as she released waves of life fibers into the air and stuck themselves into the students, turning them completely white and revealing their own brains covered in life fibers.

"Oh crap! She turned all the kids into zombies!" Ryuko said in horror as the one stars lined up in front of Ragyo.

"This is mind stitching. I've sewn my basting thread right into their brains." Ragyo explained."But, I think my little army here could gain a few more numbers." Ragyo said as she snapped her fingers. Soon the ground started shaking the whole arena as everyone looked up to see a massive amount of heartless appearing on top of the stadium walls. Among the numerous monsters were shadows, neoshadows, flutterings, armored knights, surveillance robots, and the new black COVERS heartless Ragyo and Nui had created, all jumping down into the arena below.

**(Music: Kh 2.5 sinister shadows)**

"That's a lot more than I was expecting!" Aikuro said as he, Ryuko and Tsumugu looked on at the approaching army.

"Get them, my puppets." Ragyo ordered as the army of heartless and brainwashed one stars marched forward.

"Ryuko! Let's go!" Sora shouted towards her as he jumped down into the arena below.

"On it!" Ryuko responded as she jumped down with him. "Life fiber synchronize, kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko called out as Senketsu transformed and they landed next to Sora as he drew the shooting star keyblade. "Think you're ready for all this action, Senketsu?"

"**I'm actually looking to see how many we can take down!" **Senketsu answered with excitement.

"Okay, here we go!" Sora said as he was about to charge in before he noticed a blue light above him.

"Life fiber override, kamui Junketsu!" Satsuki's voice called out as she crashed in front of Sora with her kamui transformed.

"Satsuki?"

"The hell are you doing down here?!" Ryuko asked angrily.

"I have tolerated these creatures long enough in my city. And now that Ragyo has taken control of my troops, this has become personal for me!" Satsuki said as she gripped her sword ready for battle.

"Oh, so when an army of monsters are right at your front door is when you decide to fight them." Ryuko said with annoyance.

"Ryuko, let's just take the help." Sora said as he got into his battle stance as Ryuko grunted in frustration and then gave a sigh.

"Oh, fine." Ryuko said, accepting Satsuki's help as she got herself ready to fight.

"Rahhhhh!" Satsuki shouted as she plowled right into a group of heartless and one stars and sent many of them flying. "Stay sharp! Consider all who attack your enemy." Satsuki advised the elite four as she blocked a sword swing from an armored knight and then proceeded to cut it down along with some other knights. "Until we defeat Ragyo, you must turn your hearts to steel." She continued as she dodged laser bolts from a few surveillance robots.

"That damn showoff!" Ryuko grunted as she sliced a few heartless away. "We've been doing this longer than her! She could at least let us take the lead!" She complained as she grabbed a fluttering and tossed it at a neoshadow while Sora casted a thundaga spell to clear out a small group.

"Well, with three of us, it feels like I'm with Donald and Goofy again." Sora said as he used speed slash to knock away some heartless with three wide slashes and was then dog piled by multiple shadows and one stars. "Get off!" Sora shouted underneath the pile as a burst of light shined to knock the pile away with magic flash with his keyblade up in the air, and then his keyblade transformed into the double arrow guns and aimed the weapons in every direction he could to blast away any enemies he could.

"Eat this!" Aikuro shouted as he shot needles from his DTR's gatling gun that disabled any one stars and destroyed the smaller heartless while seemingly also slowing down the larger ones.

"Still having a hard time believing Satsuki Kiryuin planned this." Tsumugu grunted as he shot at any enemies from a distance while also using a green three bladed knife to cut anything that got close to him.

"I know, right? But at this point, I don't care who brings Ragyo down." Aikuro agreed as he continued firing at the heartless.

Damn it! What did we even come here for?" Tsumugu questioned as he continued fighting while Sora was firing magic bullet and spells at the heartless while moving back and forth to avoid any enemies that got too close until his back bumped into something and turned around quickly to aim his arrow guns at what turned out to Sanageyama who had his wooden sword ready as well.

"Oh, just you." Uzu said as he lowered his sword for a moment until a neoshadow attempted a leap attack on the swordsman only to be destroyed by a swipe of his wooden sword.

"Is that you Uzu?" Sora asked when he didn't recognize him at first because of the new goku uniform. "I gotta say, that's your best looking one yet. Don't wreck it too soon." Sora said as fired off an aeroga spell off into a group of armored knights.

"Save the compliments and advise for later when we get out of this." Sanageyama said as he dodged a dive attack from some armored knights and countered with a powerful swing. "Have you ever fought this many before?"

"At least twice!" Sora answered as he sidestepped away from a neoshadow and then shot it with a magic bullet to destroy it and thought for a quick second about something that crossed his mind. "Satsuki told you who I am, didn't she?"

"Of course she did." Sanageyama said as he swung his sword above himself at some surveillance robots and smacked them down. "I don't exactly get this talk about other worlds and that life fibers don't exist in other places. But I do get that it's a bigger picture than I thought." He said as he smashed a neoshadow.

"What bigger picture?" Sora asked as he shoulder charged a one star, unaware of the three surveillance robots floating behind him, charging up their lasers. But were unable to fire when Gamagori's whip entrapped them and was pulled to be destroyed by a punch from his large fist.

"The bigger picture is that it's not just our world we're fighting for." Gamagori said as a group of one stars encircled him and rushed at him, only to be sent flying away by a swipe of his whip. "But apparently, you have violated many rules of a world order, do you cause trouble wherever you go?!"

"That's what's important to you right now?" Sora asked with a sweatdrop as Inumuta suddenly appeared behind him.

"Speaking of what's important.." Inumuta spoke.

"Ahh!" Sora yelped in surprise by Inumuta's sudden appearance.

"Think you can share any information about other worlds you've been to? I'm quite fascinated to hear what makes them different from this one." Inumuta requested.

"I really don't think so." Sora shot him down, not really trusting Inumuta with that kind of information. As he was about to turn his attention back to the battle, a rock troll manifested itself in the middle of the battlefield and slammed it's battle axe into the ground and send rubble towards Sora and Inumuta, only to miss when when keyblade wielder dodged and the rubble struck only one of Inumuta's afterimage. Before the heartless could swing it's axe again, it was grabbed by Gamagori's whips and the three star pulled with all his might in an attempt to take the weapon away.

"You are no match for me, monster! Surrender now and I'll give you an easy destruction!" Gamagori said as the rock troll pulled it's axe out from Gamagori's grasp and placed the weapon on its face and started glowing a red aura. "Tch." Gamagori spat as he dodged a volley of flying boulders from the heartless's mouth and was about to continue its attack by charging forward until the rock troll was blown off its feet by a barrage of missiles, which also knocked the axe off its face as Nonon hovered above the fallen monster.

"Ha! You like that?" Nonon taunted as the rock troll attempted to pick itself off the ground until Sora jumped above it with the magic launcher aimed at it.

"Here you go!" Sora said as the magic launcher charged up and fired a powerful shot into the rock troll's face in a powerful explosion that destroyed the heartless as Sora landed some distance away with Nonon behind him. "You know, I think we make a pretty good team." Sora said to Nonon as she turned her head away.

"Oh bite me." She said hiding a blush as Sora suddenly jumped in front of her to block a barrage of laser bolts from the surveillance robot as they and many armored knights surrounded Sora and the elite four. "Oh come on! Don't these things give up!"

"I got them!" Sora said as he switched the shooting star to a keyblade that resembled both scissor blades combined together, colored red and black with Senketsu's single eye as the weapons teeth and Ryuko's glove pin serving as the keychain token. After switching Keyblades, the heartless jumped at Sora, only to be blown away when he performed a spinning attack and then used a thundaga spell to clear a group of heartless out.

"Ahhh! Come on, I just got home! Can't I have a nice meal with my family?" A voice familiar to Sora shouted as he looked through the crowd of heartless to see Mako and her family in the stands surrounded by the heartless.

"Mako! Hang on!" Sora said as he turned into strike form and held the fiber cutter keyblade in front of him and separated the two halves into a pair of scissor blades and started running towards where Mako was and then disappeared in a blur and suddenly every heartless that were close to Mako and her family were slashed by an invisible force and were then destroyed when Sora reappeared next to Mako.

"Mako, what are you doing in here? I thought me and Ryuko told you to stay outside the stadium." Sora questioned.

"Oh, hi Sora. Are you copying Ryuko now?" Mako asked, referring to Sora holding the copies of the scissor blades in his hands as an armored knight appeared behind Sora, only to be pulled away by one of Gamagori's whips.

"He's right Makanshoku. What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to evacuate the bystanders!" Gamagori said.

"I was! Then suddenly all the exits were being blocked off by these invisible barriers." Mako explained as she quickly zipped over to an exit and tapped on a barrier that was only visible when she touched it. "So when we saw we couldn't leave, me and my family decided to go back to eating." Mako said as she sat over to her family who were chowing down on the food she brought back from the kansai region.

"Totally useless right now." Mataro said with a stuffed mouth.

"Nothing we can do." Barazo agreed.

"Guts!" Guts barked.

"Then you could at least find proper cover instead of having a picnic!" Gamagori shouted as he was busy pushing back a group of heartless away from the Mankanshokus while Sora slammed both scissor blades into the ground as a shockwave slammed through the heartless Gamagori was holding back. "Thank you for the assist. But I believe you could be of more use elsewhere."

"You got it. Keep Mako safe!" Sora said as he went back to the main battle and tore through many heartless with a combo of slashes and zip from one heartless to the next after destroying them and then performed a wide spinning attack that cleared out many more enemies, allowing Sora to see Ryuko and Satsuki surrounded by the new COVERS heartless.

"What the hell, these damn monkey suits are annoying as hell!" Ryuko said as she took a swing at a heartless COVER only for her scissor blade to be easily evaded by the suit shaped monster.

"Struggling,Matoi? I thought you would have a handle on the situation since you fought more heartless than myself." Satsuki commented as she also made an attempt to strike the heartless as threads of life fibers suddenly lashed out from a hole that opened up from the chest in an attempt to attack Satsuki while fended the threads off.

"You were saying?!" Ryuko growled as the COVER heartless she was fighting caught her arms in its life fiber threads and started dragging her towards it's opening.

"**I don't like the looks of this!" **Senketsu cried as he and Ryuko were dragged closer to the swirling dark hole in the middle of the heartless, but were saved when the heartless was cut in half from behind, releasing life fibers as the heart it was carrying by none other than Sora.

"Need help?" Sora said as the COVERS heartless turned their attention to him and floated towards him.

"The hell were you?" Ryuko said as she noticed Sora using copies of both scissor blades. "You copying me now or something?"

"Is it flattering?" Sora said as he sliced away any life fibers threads that attempted to grab him.

"Nah, you actually make it look great." Ryuko said as she sliced away an armored knight.

"Save your lover's talk for after the battle!" Satsuki said as she kicked a neoshadow across the face as Ryuko angrily blushed.

"Oh shut up!" She shouted as she was suddenly struck behind by a laser projectile. "Yeow! The hell!" Ryuko yelled as she looked up to see many surveillance robots above her about to attack her again when suddenly Sora jumped at them to deliver a series of wild cross slashes with his dual scissors and destroyed many of the heartless.

"You okay?" Sora asked as he quickly cast a curaga spell on Ryuko and then helped her out.

"Yeah! But I'm getting sick of this!" Ryuko said as another surveillance robot tried flying away from them. "Oh no you don't, come here!" She commanded as she grabbed the heartless. "I'm gonna see what makes you tick! So hold sti-" Ryuko threatened when suddenly the surveillance robot fired a large laser beam into a crowd of heartless,leaving Ryuko very surprised. "...The hell?"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you grab one of those." Sora said as he destroyed the surveillance robot while it was still in Ryuko's hands as she shook herself out of her confusion. Soon more COVERS heartless appeared and started shooting out balls of life fibers as projectiles at Sora and Ryuko which they blocked with their weapons. "Time for you guys to go!" Sora said as he held the two scissors in front of him they tripled in size and caught the heartless in between the scissors. "Eat this!" Sora said as he crossed the scissor blades and cut all the heartless in half, destroying them as his keyblade and clothes turned back to normal."How did you like that!"

"Wanna do some real damage?" Ryuko asked with a smile.

"You read my mind!" Sora agreed as he and Ryuko fistbumped each other and turned into red energy orbs for their teamwork limit attack and started flying around, slamming into any heartless that crossed their paths and destroying them until the orbs flew up into the air with Sora and Ryuko with their weapons raised above until they dove down into a large crowd of heartless and destroyed most of them with a powerful shockwave.

"Hell yeah! I like to see Satsuki do that!" Ryuko boasted.

"Speaking of Satsuki, where did she go?" Sora asked as he looked around for the young Kiryuin. While being looked, Satsuki was currently cutting down any heartless and her own brainwashed troops until she finally caught sight of her target, Ragyo and her assistant Rei Hoomaru.

**(Music stops)**

"You won't escape me, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Satsuki announced as she pointed her sword at her mother.

"Even though you betrayed me, I'm impressed. But I'm afraid you've made one gigantic mistake." Ragyo said as she raised her hand and sent forth another thread of life fibers into the battle, making its way around the heartless towards Sora who was too busy fighting off enemies to notice the thread as Ryuko felt that something was wrong and looked to see the life fiber sneaking up on Sora.

"Sora! Move it!" Ryuko warned him as she dashed over to the keyblade wielder.

"Huh?" Sora said as he was pushed away from the life fiber thread and binded Ryuko. "Oh no, Ryuko!" He cried out as the thread made its way up Ryuko's head and then pierced itself into her brain, turning Ryuko completely white.

**(Music:Apprehension)**

"Oh well, I was going to perform the mind stitching on the Matoi girl after the boy. But either way, bringing them here was a bad move on your part,Satsuki." Ragyo said as the brainwashed Ryuko started twitching, unable to control her actions.

"Grrrr…." Ryuko growled.

"Ryuko, don't let her get into your head, you can fight this off." Sora said, hoping Ryuko would hear him, only for her to suddenly dash off in Satsuki's direction. "Ryuko!"

"Rrraaaahhh!" Ryuko roared as she smashed her scissor blade against Satsuki's bakuzan.

"It's quite the tragic turn. You thought Matoi would fight for after a little mind stitching, she's my pawn now, it makes a perfect show." Ragyo said as back on top of the runway, sitting on the throne, watching Satsuki and the brainwashed Ryuko fight. "It is strange though, despite the girl is in synchronization, she seems to have something hidden underneath the surface."

"Damn it Matoi. Control yourself!" Satsuki said as she pushed Ryuko away. As Ryuko was about to rush at Satsuki again, her arms were grabbed from behind by Sora in an attempt to stop her.

"Ryuko, enough!" Sora pleaded.

"Dah!" Ryuko growled as she forced Sora away. "Rah!" Ryuko grunted as she brought her scissor blade down as Sora brought up his keyblade instinctively to block the attack, and held it up as Ryuko repeatedly kept attacking until her weapon was intercepted by bakuzan.

"Matoi, snap out of it!" Satsuki said as she held back Ryuko.

"I'm sorry, but your little friend will never break free of my control. I have her nervous system tied up good and tight." Ragyo said with a smile as Sora stared angrily at her.

Then you're gonna fix it!" Sora said as he was covered in a blue glow and used airstep to launch himself into the air at Ragyo, only for Rei Hououmaru to leap into his path.

"You will not demand anything from lady Ragyo!" Rei said as her sleeves turned into blades.

"Out of my way!" Sora demanded as he flipped over Rei and smacked her to the ground with his keyblade and continued on his path towards Ragyo, only for him to be suddenly smacked back down into the battle below. "Ahh, what the?" Sora groaned as Nui Harime had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hello! Did ya miss me?" Nui greeted with a casual smile as Rei joined next to her.

"Oh great." Sora said as he prepared himself ready to fight both Nui and Rei Hououmaru while Satsuki was still holding back Ryuko's scissor blade until the two pushed their weapons out of each other's hands.

"Rahhhhhhhh!" Ryuko growled as she prepared to use her bare hands to attack Satsuki.

"I said, control yourself!" Satsuki repeated as she was also prepared to use her bare hands to fight Ryuko as the two charged at each other until suddenly the two stopped when they were face to face. Not because they struck each other, but because Ryuko had punched herself in the face.

**(Music stops)**

"Don't...screw...with...me!" Ryuko got out as her body slowly regained color, and her single highlight streak started glowing for a brief second.

"What's this?" Ragyo said confused at Ryuko's sudden ability to resist her brainwashing.

"We ain't your puppets." Ryuko continued as she reached towards her head and started pulling out the life fiber that had control of her brain. "I won't let you tie us down with some goddamn string!" Ryuko shouted as she was able to take out the thread and fell to one knee with her head bleeding.

But that's impossible! How could anyone break free of lady Ragyo's mind stitching?" Rei asked in disbelief as Sora pointed his keyblade at her.

"You heard her! She's not letting anyone just take control of her and her heart!" Sora said while Nui put an amused smile.

"Oh, what a human answer, so annoying." Nui said while Ragyo was trying to think of how Ryuko was able to break free of her control.

"This feeling, it can't be." Ragyo said as she got an idea in her head.

"It seems your annoying personality has saved you yet again." Satsuki scoffed.

"I got serious bones to pick with you after this, but till then, would you quit razzing on me?" Ryuko said as she picked up her scissor blade pointed up at Ragyo. "Bitch is going down, hard!" She vowed as Ragyo smiled in amusement.

"La vie est juste drôle. Life is so truly..amusing" Ragyo quoted as Nui appeared in front of Ryuko before she could fight Ragyo.

"Huh? Hey!" Sora said when he noticed Nui had slipped past him while his attention was on Ryuko.

"Long time no see, Ryuko." Nui said a cheery and mocking tone.

"Nui...Harime!" Ryuko growled in anger at the sight of her father's killer.

You know how Satsuki telling you the whole killing your daddy thing was her idea? It wasn't. No,no,no,no,no! It was a lie, lady Ragyo and I were behind it." Nui said as she brought her half of the scissor blade. "You still want to get your hands on the scissor blade? Then come on. Avenge you dear daddy right no-AAK!" Nui grunted as she was suddenly sent crashing towards the stadium walls and Ryuko's anger quickly disappeared.

"The hell?" Ryuko said in confusion when she noticed Sora walking towards.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take her rambling anymore. Someone had to do it." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head as Ryuko sighed.

"I should thank you anyway. I might've taken her bait again if it wasn't for you." Ryuko said.

"Then how about it, I watch your back while you get the scissor blade back?" Sora offered with a smile as Ryuko smiled back.

"Yeah, why not?" Ryuko said.

"Uh, hello?" Nui said as she suddenly appeared in the same position as before Sora knocked her away. "That was rude you know? I have half a mind to do the same to you. Only, you wouldn't survive." Nui said in a threatening tone with a smile as Rei Hououmaru joined her.

"You will not escape lady Ragyo's judgement." Rei said as her sleeves shifted into blades again.

**(Music: Davy jones/dark Baymax theme)**

"Bring it on!" Sora said as he and Ryuko got into their battle stances as Rei leaped at Sora and Nui did the same at Ryuko.

"Hey! Kiryuin,Ragyo's all yours!" Ryuko shouted towards Satsuki as She traded blows with Nui

"She was never anyone else's to begin with. Defeating her has been my life's ambition." Satsuki responded as she walked towards the runway and performed a simple swipe at a neoshadow that tried attacking her. In the battle, Sora was defending himself from Rei's blades with his keyblade until he ducked under another swipe and performed a counter slash to get some distance away from her and then dashed in to unleash a string of combos and knocked her away with a hard downward slash.

"Rah!" Hououmaru growled in anger as she lashed out with her sleeves like whips only for Sora to sidestep the attack and guarded when Rei launched herself forward in an attempt to kick him with both her feet, only to be easily pushed away. While Sora's attention was on Hououmaru, Nui had appeared behind Sora with her scissor blade aimed at his head.

"Focus up, bitch!" Ryuko said as she punched Nui away before she could attack Sora. "I'm the one fighting you!"

"Oh,Ryuko. Don't have plenty of attention for the both of you." Nui said as she brought out her umbrella and opened it up as small dolls fell out and once they touched the ground, became perfect lookalikes of Nui. "Mon-mignon pret-a-porter!" She said as many clones surrounded the original Nui. "What do you think of my cute little doppelgangers?

"Okay. You were creepy to begin with, that just makes even worse." Sora commented as The Nui clones charged in at Sora and Ryuko with scissor blade swings or spin kicks or even attacks from their umbrellas which Sora and Ryuko guarded or dodged until one clone carrying an orange energy orb rushed in.

"Get down!" Sora warned as he ran towards Ryuko to grab her away and down to the ground when the orb held by the clone detonated in an explosion that wiped out some of the Nui clones."You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryuko answered as she got back up and a few Nui clones dove in with their scissor blades aimed at Sora and Ryuko. "Shit!"

"**I got them!" **Senketsu claimed when suddenly multiple blades shot out from various parts of his fabric to pierce the Nui clones and disperse them into life fibers.

"Whoa! What was that, Senketsu?" Ryuko asked with amazement as the blades retracted.

"Satsuki did the same thing when I last fought her." Sora said, remembering back to their fight in Osaka when Junketsu suddenly produced blades and was able to fly.

"**It would appear after Satsuki Kiryuin took the seki-tekko, some of her blood unlocked the ability for me to change forms like her own kamui. I like to call myself "Senketsu senjin" in this form." **Senketsu explained.

"When were you gonna tell me about this kick ass feature?" Ryuko said as she looked over a blade claw that formed on her hand and then used it to slice away a Nui clone as what seemed to be the real Nui popped in front of Ryuko.

"Are you really gonna talk to your kamui in the middle of the fight?" Nui said as she swung her scissor blade at Ryuko only for Sora to block her with his keyblade. "Are you still playing the hero? Well, we better do something about that." She said as her clones rushed in to attack.

"Don't think so!" Sora said as he knocked Nui and her clones away with a blast of air to gain some breathing room. After he used counter impact, it would seem that all of Nui doppelgangers were destroyed.

"Aw, you broke them all. You didn't have to do that." Nui pouted.

"I think you're a little too old to be playing with dolls anyway." Sora said as he switched to the kingdom key.

"Well, I think you should take a break" Nui said as Sora was suddenly wrapped up by Rei Hououmaru's living sleeves and was pulled away.

"Sora!" Ryuko shouted as she made an attempt to chase after him until Nui hopped in front of her and swung her scissor blade into Ryuko's.

"Nah, uh, uh. You still got me to worry about Ryuko." Nui said while Sora forced on his back while still trapped in Rei's sleeves as she put her foot on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"Lady Ragyo has requested your presence!" Rei demanded.

"I'll deal with your boss after I take you and Nui down!" Sora said as a sudden shockwave forced Rei back and to let go of Sora as he got back up in his second form.

"Tch, won't you just summit!" Rei shouted as she lunged at Sora with her sleeve blades, only for him to deflect the attack with his keyblade and cut off the sleeves of her suit in the process.

"Because I just don't!" Sora responded as he held his keyblade in front of him and lunged forward with a thrust attack that smashed into Rei and was then knocked into the air by an arcing uppercut with a finish to the combo as Sora swung his keyblade into the air to summon sphere of energy that forced Rei to one knee.

"No, not yet!" Rei grunted as she struggled to keep herself up.

"Time for you to stay down." Sora said as he stomped his foot and released a burst of electrical energy that shocked Rei.

"Ahhh!" Rei shouted in pain as she fell to her back,unconscious as Sora transformed back to normal.

"Sorry about that." Sora said as he rushed over to assist Ryuko. Meanwhile, Ryuko was using her new blade transformation to fend off Nui on an even level, which confused the high order tailor a bit as she traded blows with Ryuko's scissor and Senketsu's blades.

"Hmm, somethings really off here. I swear you're more annoying than before." Nui pondered as she continued clashing with Ryuko.

"Maybe I just got better then before!" Ryuko said as she deflected a swipe from Nui and flipped to handstand as her blades and legs were replaced by a jet vent as she switched to her new flight form, with the jets aimed at Nui head. "Eat this, asshole!" Ryuko yelled as flames shot from the vents to engulf Nui completely as Ryuko smiled in satisfaction. "I like to call this one, "Senketsu shippu!" Ryuko said as she converted out of her flight form and stood back on her legs.

"Wow, that's awesome, Ryuko!" Nui's voice said from the smoke as it faded away to reveal Nui unharmed, except for her being covered in soot as Ryuko looked in disbelief. "You really have gotten stronger! This has actually gotten fun now!" Nui said as she took out a handkerchief and quickly wiped off all the soot off herself.

"Crazy bitch." Ryuko said as Sora ran back up next to her.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to finish up some unfinished business." Sora said as he got back into his battle stance.

"Oh hey! I was actually hoping you come back. You could make this even more fun! After all I still have to cut you open after what you did to me the other day." Nui said.

"I like to see you talk shit when you got both of us to fight now!" Ryuko said as Sora was prepared to fight Nui. At least until he noticed how well Ryuko seemed to be fending off the grand couturier and then eased up as he dismissed his keyblade, much to Ryuko's and Nui's confusion.

**(Music ends)**

"Hmm? What are you doing? Nui asked.

"Sora, the hell are you thinking?" Ryuko said.

"I'm leaving Nui to you. This isn't my fight because I know you can handle her now." Sora answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe before I had to help. But you're much stronger now then before, I know you beat her."

"You really wanna take the chance and roll the dice? If you leave Ryuko by herself, she could lose control again and might die." Nui said.

"No way, Ryuko can take you down and her dad's scissor back from you." Sora disagreed as he turned to walk away. "Now if you don't mind. I have lives to save. Ryuko, she's all yours."

"Don't mind if I do." Ryuko said grinning as Nui ignored her and watched Sora walk away towards the runaway.

"Hey! Get back here! I am gonna kill Ryuko if you help her." Nui demanded as Sora ignored her as he walked away and Nui's annoyed look was quickly replaced by an insane look of anger. "I SAID GET BACK HERE!" Nui shouted as she transformed her scissor blade into a double edged scythe and rushed forward at Sora at blinding speed and kicked up an explosion of dust once she seemingly crashed into him. When the dust cleared away, it was revealed Ryuko had intercepted Nui's path before she strike Sora.

"That's weird, I don't remember you being that slow." Ryuko taunted as she held back Nui's scythe while the lines on Senketsu were glowing a brighter shade of red then before.

"No way. How can an ordinary human have this much power?" Nui asked herself in disbelief as she took a look behind Ryuko to see Sora staring right at her before running off to join the main battle before Ryuko pushed her away.

"**Ryuko.." **Senketsu spoke up to get her attention.

"You're not gonna give me crap about getting fired up again, are you?" Ryuko responded to her kamui.

"**No. The opposite." **Senketsu said. "**We've never been so in sync before. Right now, you and I are behaving as one. This is what life fiber synchronization truly is!"**

"All right! Damn, this feels awesome!" Ryuko said as Nui started to look worried. Meanwhile, Satsuki had finally made her way back to the top of the runway where multiple neoshadows stood in her way.

"Stand adside!" Satsuki commanded as she plowed through the heartless to gain sight of Ragyo, who was standing on the opposite side of the runway, waiting for her daughter. "Ragyo Kiryuin, you'll pay for taking the life of my father, Soichiro Kiryuin...and for the life of my baby sister!" She said as she dashed forward at Ragyo with bakuzan ready to strike.

"Really? All this over some vendetta? How awfully trivial of you." Ragyo taunted as she simply watched Satsuki run towards her.

"You gave your humanity to life fibers, so who are you to judge? Only a human would understand a noble cause." Satsuki countered.

"Killing me won't be so easy."

"I doubt even a monster like you could survive…" Satsuki said as she suddenly stopped in place to swing her sword at Ragyo's feet as a mist formed around her and froze her legs in place.

"Without a head!" Satsuki shouted as she swift rushed by Ragyo, where the ceo stood in place for a moment until her head suddenly fell off her shoulders and spurted blood like a fountain as her decapitated head fell to the ground.

"It is done." Satsuki said to herself as she heard Ragyo's body behind her, fall with a thud. But unbeknownst to her, the dark figure was watching as he chuckled to himself in amusement as he continued to absorb power from the ball of life fibers.

"If only it was that easy. The game is far from over." The figure said as Satsuki suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness.

"What was that?" Satsuki asked herself and then suddenly realized that Iori had not reported since he called from the Kiryuin mansion.

"It is you who are done, Satsuki." A voice spoke up that surprised Satsuki as she turned around to see Ragyo's head, still speaking and alive as her mother's headless body punched her down the runway and then recovered to see Ragyo's body pick up her head, which the two were connected to by a string of life fibers.

"Finish what you start...for as long as a strand of thread connects my head to my body, I can always regenerate myself." Ragyo explained as she reattached her head to her body, good as new. "And it appears your bakuzan cannot sever all the connecting threads."

"Impossible." Satsuki said in disbelief as she was grabbed by the throat by Ragyo.

"Dear, what we have here is a case of misunderstanding. The fact is, you only think you're wearing Junketsu properly. If you did, you might actually have stood a chance of defeating me. But in the end, you're still an ordinary human. And nothing is uglier than a person wearing clothes that don't fit them." Ragyo said as she tightened her grip on Satsuki's neck, only for her to chuckle in amusement. "Does something amuse you?"

"Actually, yes. I always thought that in the end, I would be the one to destroy you. But it seems I have to face reality, that's I thought of another way." Satsuki got out as Ragyo raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I made sure that someone else, much more capable than me was here today to annihilate you! And he's right behind you." Satsuki said as Ragyo looked behind her to see Sora rearing his keyblade back and brought it forward for a heavy slash that sent her flying into the stadium screen while releasing Satsuki from her grip while Sora cast a cure spell on her.

"You okay?" Sora asked as he offered his hand to Satsuki, only for her to ignore it as she got up on her own and turned away. "Is something wrong?"

"...No, I honestly expected it to be this way."

"For what to go what way?"

"My mother said that I'm unable to draw out junkestu's full power, because I have forced it upon myself." Satsuki said as she put a hand over her kamui, only for it to seemingly growl at her. "I guess I was in denial when I didn't consider you an ally."

"So that's why you wanted a keyblade. Because you don't get along with your kamui like Ryuko does with Senketsu." Sora guessed, thinking back to his and Satsuki's first fight when she integrated him over the location of master Xehanort's keyblade, and then attacked him with the intent to claim his.

"I knew it was the only way to make up for my weakness."

"There's nothing weak about you Satsuki. And you don't need a keyblade to prove it, you got so many people to fight with you because they know it. Even though you tricked me and Ryuko into doing the same." Sora said.

"To be honest, I'd do it again if I had to." Satsuki remarked.

"Seriously? All you have to do is ask." Sora said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, but Satsuki is too proud to ask for anyone's help directly." Ragyo's voice said, which alarmed Sora and Satsuki as they turned to see the ceo of REVOCS standing in front of her throne completely unharmed from Sora's attack. "That was quite impressive boy, I was honestly surprised by your strength."

"It's Sora! Not "boy"!" Sora shouted as he switched to the oblivion keyblade and got into his battle stance. The reason Sora was angered by Ragyo's comment was because of the fact that the last one to call him boy was Xehanort himself.

"Feisty one aren't you? Exactly what I was pitureing when Satsuki's mentor told me all about you." Ragyo said which took Sora and Satsuki by surprise.

"Xehanort, told you about me?"

"After he made his return, after being gone for over a decade." Ragyo explained as she eyed Sora's keyblade. "He told you were very different from others that weapon has chosen. That you were an abnormality. Even though he gave up on recruiting you, I can still see the plan ahead for you." Ragyo said with a sinister smile. "It will be you boy, who will be my Vergil throughout the cosmos!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, confused.

"She wants you to bring life fibers to other worlds." Satsuki answered.

"What?! Forget it! I'm not doing for you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh you foolish child, I'm not asking." Ragyo said while a life fiber thread crawled up Sora's back very quietly until he felt it on the back of his neck.

"Huh? Ack!" Sora shouted as the thread went into his head and he fell to his knees.

"No!" Satsuki reeled in horror when she saw Sora's color start to drain and Ragyo smiled yet again.

"Hahahaha! It seems he's not immune to the mind stitching after all! Now, you are mine!" Ragyo said. But her smile soon faded when she saw the images of two blond boys that were identical to each other and a girl with black hair, appear around Sora, staring angrily at Ragyo while Sora stood back up and regaining his color.

"Get..out..of..my..head!" Sora shouted as he pulled thread away from him and sliced it with his keyblade and then pointed at Ragyo, who was taken back by the images of the children that suddenly disappeared as quickly they came."Okay, that was the last straw!" He said as Ragyo's shocked expression changed to an amused smile.

"It would seem you have guardian angels watching over you. Now I can see for myself what makes you so special, and that makes me want you more. I must have you!" Ragyo said.

"You can try." Satsuki said as she and Sora took their battle stances

**(Music: The encounter- San Fransokyo version)**

"Oh, I will." Ragyo said as her rainbow light appeared to blind Sora and Satsuki as Ragyo rushed forward to send Satsuki flying with a haymaker punch.

"Satsuki!" Sora shouted in concern as he was also hit hard by a punch from Ragyo that knocked him back a few feet before he recovered and shot a firaga spell at Ragyo, only for her to simply knock the fireball away with her hand.

"Cute effort." Ragyo commented before she waved her hand and a wave of life fibers emerged out of the ground, heading towards Sora before he dodged away from the threads before he rushed in at Ragyo before she could summon more life fibers. But just as soon Sora took a swing at Ragyo with his keyblade, she caught it in her hand and punched Sora in the stomach before tossing him away. As Sora recovered in midair, he took Ragyo by surprise when he spun around and attacked with a few diagonal slashes that forced Ragyo back a few feet before Sora followed up with a dashing upwards slash and then a spinning slash before Ragyo broke free of his combo and was slightly annoyed as she summoned orange projectiles in the air.

"Chase him!" Ragyo commanded the projectiles as they flew towards Sora he dodged a few of them until he put up his guard for one, only for it to burst into life fibers that trapped him before Ragyo went in to punch Sora and knock him away. "A gift, for you!" She said as she summoned another projectile that was larger than the others and sent it at the downed Sora until it was stopped by a blizzaga spell that came from behind the keyblade wielder.

"Ragyo! You forget that I am still out for your life!" Satsuki announced as she dashed past Sora to bring her sword down on Ragyo, only for the ceo to easily deflect any blows with her bare hands.

"I'm aware of Satsuki. But could you even do it?" Ragyo said as a pillar of energy erupted from underneath Satsuki and forced her away as Ragyo summoned more projectiles and sent them at her daughter only to be intercepted by dark blade projectiles that came from Sora as he was spinning his keyblade to launch more blades at Ragyo as simply leaned to dodge the incoming projectiles, but a few managed to scratch her as she put her hand up to her cheek to see the blood from her small wound. "I'll give you that one."

"More where that came from!" Sora said as he rushed at Ragyo to attack her with his keyblade again which she deflected with a punch that knocked Sora off balance for a moment as Ragyo took the chance to aim her hand at the keyblade wielder to attack him with threads of life fibers, only for him to disappear in a flash.

"What?!" Ragyo said, surprised.

"Over here!" Sora shouted as he reappeared behind Ragyo to attack her with two downwards slashes and then continued with his attack with a powerful downwards slash. "Eat this!" Sora said as he delivered another slash that created a pillar of light that knocked Ragyo a few feet into the air before she recovered.

"Now you're starting to annoy me." Ragyo said as she raised her hand upwards as a pillar of energy shot out from the ground.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped as he dodged from the pillar in time, only to be blown back by another energy pillar.

"Turn to ash!" Ragyo commanded as she sent out more pillars of energy to chase after Sora and Satsuki as they dodged to avoid being caught by the pillars before Ragyo let up the attack.

"That's it! My turn!" Sora said as he twirled his keyblade and transformed into dark form.

"Maybe now, you'll give me a more interesting dance!" Ragyo said as she waved her hand to summon more life fibers that emerged from the ground that Sora evaded by transforming into a ball of dark energy that easily avoided the life fibers while Satsuki sliced the threads with bakuzan.

"Your mine!" Satsuki shouted as she swung her sword to release a wave of energy that cut through the life fibers towards Ragyo which she dissipated by smacking her hand into the energy wave, which was actually a distraction for Sora to use as he appeared in front of Ragyo.

"Caught ya!" Sora said as he unleashed a string of combos before turning his keyblade backwards and lunging forward with a powerful slash that knocked Ragyo off balance before Sora plunged his keyblade into the ground that released a burst of energy that sent the ceo back even further.

"Pest!" Ragyo snapped as she fired another projectile at Sora that bursted into threads of life fibers upon reaching him, only to miss when he disappeared again.

"Think again!" Sora shouted from above when he crashed down with a diving plunge that released some dark energy and sent Ragyo reeling back again.

"Are you done, boy?" Ragyo questioned in annoyance as she recovered and summoned more energy pillars than before as Sora guarded the attacks with a barrier with chains on it while Ragyo started charging a powerful energy in front of her. "Bring down the curtain!" Ragyo shouted as she fired a large laser that collided with Sora's barrier before it started cracking and gave away as Sora was knocked back by the blast as he skidded along the ground before being caught by Satsuki. "Now you see, submitting to the life fibers is inevitable!"

"She's stronger then she looks." Sora groaned as he took out a hi-potion and tossed it over himself to heal him.

"And you know what the worst part is, she may be toying with you." Satsuki said.

"You gotta be kidding me! I thought I might be doing some damage." Sora said as he looked at Ragyo who smiled at his comment.

"I think you did injure her some. But Ragyo is testing your abilities, so you're giving her what she wants." Satsuki explained as she got up ready to fight again as she became covered in blades as she transformed into Junketsu zenkan. "Let me take over for now." She said as she dashed forward at Ragyo to attack her with her body blades, only for Ragyo to easily avoid the rapid attacks.

"Really,Satsuki? You're still trying to fight me with Junketsu? It won't gift you with its full power." Ragyo said, chuckling in amusement as she dodged Satsuki's attacks.

"I told you, I am still out for your life! And I will take any means necessary to see it through!" Satsuki responded as she thrusted the blade claw on her hand at Ragyo's head, only for it to be easily caught.

"And that is why you are not worthy of Junketsu's power." Ragyo said as she uppercutted Satsuki in the stomach, but failed to notice Sora faze in front of her from a dark haze of energy.

"Gotcha!" Sora said as he surprised Ragyo with a rising attack that forced her into the air as Sora followed and unleashed a barrage of horizontal and vertical slashes and finished the combo with a charging thrust that sent Ragyo hurling towards the other side of the runway.

"Not bad, child." Ragyo commented as she put her hand over the chest wound that came from Sora's charging attack and noticed it was healing at a slower speed then before and only smiled in amusement. "So I take it you are getting serious now?"

"You know what? Yeah, I am!" Sora answered as he switched oblivion to his left hand and summoned oathkeeper in his right hand as he transformed into double form as Ragyo smiled wider sinsterly.

"Yes. Show me your full strength. Show me the power of the weapon that chose you! The one the life fibers demand must become a part of them!" Ragyo said as Sora ran towards her with both keyblades dragging along the ground behind him and creating sparks as he got closer. "Show me your worth!" Ragyo said excitedly as Sora jumped at her, only for him to vanish in a blur to reveal Satsuki flying at Ragyo in her combined flight and blade configuration. "What?!"

"You can wait!" Satsuki said as she spun in a forward somersault and became a flying buzzsaw and slammed into Ragyo and pushed her forward into the throne, destroying it and creating a pile of rubble that Satsuki jumped out of in her normal configuration. "I will make it my mission to assure the power of the keyblade stays out of your hands,Ragyo!" She vowed as the rubble exploded to reveal an unfazed Ragyo with an annoyed expression as she dusted herself off.

"It's funny that you are saying that." Ragyo said as she summoned an energy pillar underneath Satsuki.

"Ahh!" Satsuki groaned in pain as she stumbled along the ground.

"Last I checked, you wanted one of your own,Satsuki. Even Junketsu's dormant form is modeled after the robes of the ancient keyblade masters because your father knew how much you loved those childhood stories of yours." Ragyo said as she was suddenly knocked back when Sora reappeared in a blur where she was standing.

"How's that for a story?" Sora said as Ragyo recovered from his attack.

"Well, for one, you properly couldn't measure up to the ancient masters, despite the powers you have you now."

"Says the woman who wants that power while dressed like a clown and needing some serious tanning spray!" Sora said as he rushed forward at Ragyo while she summoned more energy pillars while the keyblade wielder dodged the attacks in fast blurs and jumped into the air as Ragyo fired another laser at him, only for Sora to cut through the attack by holding both keyblades in front of him while traveling down the beam until he reached Ragyo and smashed into her with both keyblades. "You're through!" Sora shouted as he delivered a series of vicious slashes that cut Ragyo all over as marks were created along the ground as he attacked.

"As you fight me, you show me more of the power that even the life fibers are envious of! They've waited so long for some worthy of being their herald while I was their voice and the one searched for someone like you!" Ragyo said as she summoned projectiles that flew at Sora, only for him to charge through them with oathkeeper and knock Ragyo back.

"Then tell them to look for someone else!" Sora counter as he pointed both keyblades at Ragyo as rays of light and darkness pierced her from all directions until Sora pointed his keyblades towards the sky as the scenery changed into a dawn filled sky. "Light!" He commanded as pillars of light that struck Ragyo back and forth until the scene turned back to normal as well as Sora did when double form expired as Ragyo kneeled on one knee.

"Magnificent.." Ragyo smiled as Satsuki joined Sora's side.

"Let's not give her the chance to regenerate!" Satsuki as she held bakuzan to her side.

"Gotcha." Sora agreed as he held oblivion in the same manner as Satsuki and energy surrounded the two of them. "Take this!" Sora shouted as he and Satsuki swung their weapons at the same time to release a powerful shockwave that flew at Ragyo and struck her in a large explosion.

**(Music ends)**

"N-no way...They have beaten her." Nui said in disbelief as she looked up at the runway to see the explosion.

"Hey! Pay attention, we're still fighting!" Ryuko said to get Nui's attention back to her while the dark figure was watching the event unfold as the ball of life fibers in his hands stopped glowing and turned to dust in his hands.

"Now it really begins…" The figure said as he clenched his hand.

"We won, it's over Satsuki." Sora said as he looked to Satsuki, who ignored what he said as she looked up towards the sky. "Is something wrong?"

I can't help but acknowledge this feeling something horrible is about to happen." Satsuki said as the feeling she got after cutting Ragyo's head off earlier had not gone away. "We should evacuate the stadium now, in case I am right."

"That won't do, Satsuki." A voice from behind them said as Sora and Satsuki looked behind them to see Ragyo still alive, although she had slow healing cuts and her dress was damaged with her hair slightly undone.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sora exclaimed at the sight of Ragyo still standing after all the damage done to her.

"What do you mean, Ragyo?!" Satsuki demanded.

"What I mean is, it is too, too late!" Ragyo said as she pointed up at the sky as it turned red.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko said as her attention was turned away from Nui to look at the changed sky.

"**Something is coming down!" **Senketsu said as balls of life fibers dropped from the red sky as it turned back to normal and the balls transformed into white suits floating in the air.

"Those aren't the heartless from before, are they?" Sora asked.

"No. Behold, those are the true COVERS!" Ragyo answered as the living suits descended upon the stadium and started snatching people in the stands up with threads of life fibers, after taking the people, the COVERS opened up to absorb their victims and became slightly more muscular as the people in the stands became horrified and started running away from the suits as more civilians were snatched up and absorbed.

"Not good! We're in serious trouble now!" Aikuro said.

"Just when things were going our way, those damn things had to show up!" Tsumugu cursed as he reloaded his needle rifle and Aikuro revved up his DTR and started firing their weapons at any COVERS that came into range. In the middle of the fight,Ryuko was watching the chaos unfold as the elite four also did their best to save as many people as they could from the living suits that descended.

"**Ryuko! What do we do?" **Senketsu asked.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a jam!" Nui said, smiling. "Looks like you have the choice of either finishing things with me, or..try to save the naked apes with the chance of me getting away from you again.

"Damn!" Ryuko cursed as she thought about her decision, and then looked down at her kamui. "Senketsu, we're gonna do what Sora would do, and try and help out anyone we can."

"**I like that answer. Let's go!" **Senketsu agreed as Ryuko dashed off to fight the COVERS and left a disappointed looking Nui behind.

"Aww, now that's just a mood killer." Nui pouted.

"Make them stop, Ragyo!" Sora demanded as the ceo looked at him in amusement.

"What makes you think I can or will? The primordial life fiber itself guides the COVERS. Since they are here, it only means you failed." Ragyo said as Sora bared his teeth in anger.

"Sora, forget about Ragyo for now. Stop the COVERS." Satsuki advised.

"And leave her with you? Are you sure you can take her on by yourself?" Sora asked, unsure.

"Maybe not. The least I could do is buy time." Satsuki said as Sora stood still trying to think of the best solution.

"Ahhhh!" A familiar voice screamed as Sora looked at the stands to see Mako among the COVERS' many victims being pulled up into the air by threads. "I'm being pulled up!"

"MAKO!" Sora yelled as he jumped off the runway towards the air.

"Oh shit! Mako!" Ryuko said, noticing Mako in trouble.

"Cut the thread, Mankanshoku!" Gamagori shouted as he tried to jump to help Mako, only to be dog piled by a few COVERS. As Sora was flying through the air, he sliced through a few COVERS that tried to stop him as he got closer to Mako.

"Mako! Grab my hand!" Sora shouted as he stretched his arm out towards her and everything seemed to move slower for him. As Mako reached out for Sora's hand, she glanced to her side and noticed something flying towards Sora.

"Sora, look out!" Mako warned as Sora looked to his left to see a dark fireball hit strike him and knock him back all the way down to the runway to look back up to see Mako get swallowed up by the COVERS as it muscled up as Sora and the Mankanshokus looked on in horror.

"No…" Sora said in melancholy, which then turned to rage as he looked towards Ragyo.

"It's not her you want to be angry at." A voice from behind stopped Sora as he stopped completely in his tracks, totally frozen as his face turned to a shocked expression. The dark figure walked by him,cloaked completely in a dark aura.

"Looks like your recharge is complete." Ragyo stated as the figure stood in front of Sora.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Satsuki demanded as she pointed her sword at the figure.

"He knows who I am." The figure answered as he pointed at Sora who stared at him completely shocked.

"...Vanitas.." Sora said as the aura faded around the figure to reveal his appearance. Vanitas was wearing an organic bodysuit colored black and white in appearance with a battle skirt around his waist with his hair, white as a ghost. But the most shocking thing about his appearance was that he had a wicked smile with a face resembling Sora's as surprise came over Satsuki's and most of the people in the stadium.

"What the?" Satsuki said in confusion.

"Did I get hit in the head too hard?" Ryuko asked in disbelief as she looked at the giant screen where the image of Vanitas was.

"**I don't think so. Whoever that is, looks exactly like Sora." **Senketsu said.

"What the hell is going on here? There's two spikes!" Nonon said.

"As if one isn't trouble enough, it seems like the second one of working Ragyo." Gamagori noticed as Inumuta tried scanning Vanitas, but was unable to as his computer kept showing an "error" message.

"I can't read his data! It keeps coming up as corrupted! There's something about him that interferes with my scans!" Inumuta said as Sanageyama stared at Vanitas silently.

(No doubt about it. It was this new guy I sensed earlier, and the one the grand courtier warned me about too. And I can see why, he's dangerous.) Sanageyama thought to himself as Sora was still down on his knees in disbelief at Vanitas' sudden appearance.

"W-why are you here?" Sora asked.

"Seriously? I'm here because of you, you idiot!" Vanitas said as he kicked Sora and knocked him on his back. "After I fought you and Ventus at the keyblade graveyard and defeated me, I almost faded from existence. But, luckily, a great deal of negative energy along with my master opening kingdom hearts opened the door for a second chance for me. And I think you know where that negative energy came from. Lose someone?" He asked with a smile as Sora realized what his twin meant. The grief and despair Sora felt when he watched Xehanort strike down Kairi.

"But why did you come to this world? What could be here for you?" Sora asked.

"You properly already know by now that Xehanort trained queen eyebrows over there. But did you know that the only reason he agreed is because he made a deal with Ragyo." Vanitas answered.

"The replicas." Sora groaned as he recovered from Vanitas' kick.

"That's right. I was there when he made that deal twelve years ago." Vanitas said as his eyes shifted towards the stadium grounds where Aikuro and Tsumugu were standing as they slightly shivered in fear when they realized Vanitas was the same masked boy with Xehanort when they turned many of their members into heartless over a decade ago.

"Oh shit, that's the masked freak we tried to capture with that old man all those years ago." Tsumugu cursed.

"Yeah, he's got a new look since then. But It's definitely that same guy." Aikuro said.

"So because of that deal, we knew exactly what Ragyo's plan to turn the people of this into food for those life fibers. A good source for negative energy when fear is overcoming everyone while they're being absorbed." Vanitas explained.

"And that power made you look that?" Sora asked about Vanitas' change to monochrome colors.

"No, I was gathering power because I look like this!" Vanitas answered angrily as he grabbed Sora by the shirt, but then quickly calmed down. "But I guess it had some benefits. I've never felt better."

"Enough of this." Satsuki spoke up to get Vanitas' attention. "You've used the life fibers to take advantage of human beings to get what you want. You are clearly as much of a threat as Ragyo!" She said as Vanitas simply smiled.

"Says you. You've also taken advantage of people to kill one person. And that's not going so well, is it?" Vanitas shot back. "Looks like you've ruined many people's lives for nothing."

"I will pay for my sins when humanity is safe from the life fibers. If I must play the villain until then, so be it!" Satsuki argued as she dashed at Vanitas.

"Satsuki! Don't!" Sora warned her, only to fall on deaf ears as Satsuki brought her sword down on Vanitas who simply raised his hand as a spark of darkness formed that blocked bakuzan and turned into his keyblade, void gear, only it was had turned black and white just like it's wielder.

"Should've listened." Vanitas said as a burst of darkness erupted from him and knocked Satsuki away as she rolled along the ground.

"Satsuki!" Sora shouted in concern.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure my daughter is all right." Ragyo said as she walked passed Sora and Vanitas towards Satsuki as she stood back up to fight her mother, but was clearly in a weakened state after the prolonged fighting as she struggled to lift her sword.

"Don't you dare!" Sora said as he ran towards Ragyo in an attempt to stop her, only for a barrier to cut him off when it appeared.

"Sorry, but it's just you and me now." Vanitas said as Sora turned to face him.

"Vanitas!" Sora growled as he got into his battle stance and Vanitas did the same.

**(Music: Kh3 enter the darkness)**

"I've been waiting for this!" Vanitas said as he suddenly jumped high into the air with his keyblade reared back as it glowed in a dark aura. "Rrrahhh!" Vanitas growled as he swung his weapon and violent bolts of dark lighting were flung at Sora as he dodged to avoid the attack only to be struck when Vanitas flung a second fling of lighting at him and then teleported in from him to strike him with a downwards slash and then knocked back by an upper somersault slash.  
"That looked like it hurt!" Vanitas taunted as Sora recovered from the attack and rushed towards Vantias with his keyblade as he exchanged swings and blows with his dark twin's keyblade until he was pushed back.

"Freeze!" Sora shouted as he shot out a blizzaga spell at Vanitas.

"Destroy!" Vanitas shouted as he also shot out a dark firaga spell at Sora's blizzaga spell and the two collided and canceled each other out as Vanitas spot a second and quick dark firaga that Sora managed to block in time as Vanitas warped above him and dove in with his keyblade coated in ice which missed as Sora performed a slide around the attack and counter with a flipping slash that caught Vanitas off guard.

"Gotcha now!" Sora said as he caught Vanitas in a string of combos and knocked him back with three trusting attacks and was about to end the attack with a downward slash when it missed and Vanitas had warped away.

"Too slow!" Vanitas said as he reappeared behind Sora to slice at him and teleported again to attack him again from another side and repeated the attack one more time before kicking Sora away.

"My turn!" Sora said as he turned into dark form in a burst of light and rushed at Vanitas in a stream of dark energy and flew around his twin until Vanitas suddenly reached out with his free hand and grabbed Sora out of the dark trail.

"Nice try!" Vanitas said as he tossed Sora forward and swiped his keyblade to launch multiple crescent waves at him.

"Defend!" Sora called out as a barrier of light appeared around him, unlike the one he normally uses in dark form, as the energy waves collided with the shield and bounced back towards Vanitas.

"What?!" Vanitas said as his attack came back at him and jumped into the air to avoid the waves when they crashed into where he once stood, only it was what Sora was hoping for when he hop up towards Vanitas and unleashed an aerial barrage upon him and knocked him back to the ground with a hard downwards slash. "Annoying…" Vanitas commented as he recovered off the ground and guarded against Sora's next attempted attack and the two locked keyblades. "Ha...I think I like this anger of yours. I knew you were holding yourself back the last time we fought."

"Shut it!" Sora shot as he jumped back from Vanitas with his keyblade held backwards and charged forward with Zantetsuken as Vanitas held his keyblade in a dark aura and charged forwards as well and the two were about to clash until Sora teleported above Vanitas. "How's this?" He said as he dove into Vanitas with a diving attack that cracked the runway beneath them as Sora jumped away from the spot where he dove into. "How do you like that?!"

"Not good enough." Vanitas said as he reappeared behind Sora and shot a dark firaga into his back and sent him a few feet away by the force of the resulting explosion and pointed his keyblade into the air. "No escape!" He said as his keyblade charged up with energy and charged at Sora with a slash that he dodged, only to be hit by a shockwave when Vanitas slammed into the ground and then jumped backwards into the air. "See ya!" He said as he launched an X-shaped energy wave at Sora that collided into a chained barrier that he put to block the attack in time.

"I've had just about enough,Vanitas!" Sora said as he switched oblivion to his left hand and summoned oathkeeper to his right as he shifted into double form while Vanitas smirked in response.

"Good, I want to destroy you at your best." Vanitas responded as Sora charged at him with both keyblades as exchanged blows with each other's weapons until Sora blocked a swing from Vanitas with both keyblades and counter with crossing rays of light that knocked Vanitas back while Sora followed up slamming both his keyblades into the ground and released two shockwaves of light and darkness that lifted his twin into the air.

"I got ya!" Sora said as he flew forward with both weapons pointed at Vanitas and struck him in the chest in a devastating blow. But it was short-lived when Vanitas' body turned dark and disbursed into dark particles. "Wha-?!" He questioned as Vanitas reappeared behind Sora.

"What do you think of that?" Vanitas asked as he slammed his keyblade into Sora and brought him down into the ground and made him stumble back from the blow.

"I'll tell you after you see this!" Sora said as he planted his keyblades into the ground on each side of him as a small galaxy appeared around him as a cluster of small stars flew at Vanitas as three dark crystals formed in front of him.

"Not impressed." Vanitas said as he trusted his keyblade in between the crystals and fired a dark laser that overpowered the stars that struck Sora and was a strong enough blow that knocked him out of double form. "Not your day, is it?" He remarked as Sora used his keyblade to pick himself off the ground.

"I'm not done yet,Vanitas!" Sora said as he switched to the missing ache keyblade which caught Vanitas by surprise.

(Haven't seen one like that in a long time..) Vanitas thought to himself. The last time he'd seen anything like the keyblade Sora was currently wielding, was before Xehanort had found Ventus. While Vanitas was deep in his thoughts, Sora engaged in battle with him again while down below, Ryuko was watching the showdown unfold.

"Damn it. I hate just sitting and watch Sora struggle with this guy." Ryuko cursed.

"**This is his fight, Ryuko. If need be, we'll jump in if he truly needs us." **Senketsu said as COVERS that had absorbed people gathered around the two of them. "**I think we should focus on our own survival first!" **He advised as Ryuko grunted in frustration. While Ryuko was dealing with the COVERS, Sora casted an aeroga spell in an attempt to knock Vanitas into the air, only for his dark twin to use the winds to gain altitude and then dove at the ground and melted into the ground as a pool of darkness that homed in on Sora and reemerged to launch a dozen fireballs at Sora.

"AEROZA!" Sora shouted as he summoned another tornado, much larger than the one from before as it canceled out the fireballs and caught Vanitas in the tornado as Sora jumped in to use the winds to launch himself into the air to activate flowmotion and used the momentum and used a powerful forward slash to knocked Vanitas back to the ground and then lifted his keyblade over himself and dove downwards with a slam attack that Vanitas back flipped away from.

"Now it's getting interesting!" Vanitas said with a smirk as he jumped over the side of the runway, seemingly down into the grounds below. But when Sora looked over the side, he saw a dark portal open up where Vanitas should've landed and jumped back when he came back out riding a flying twister, made of,what to everyone's shock,was keyblades from the keyblade graveyard. "Here! A gift for your efforts!" He shouted as he shot out several projectiles of ice at Sora which he guarded against as Vanitas turned the keyblade twister towards him in an effort to ram him only Sora to dodge out of the way and then threw his keyblade at Vanitas in a attempt to knock him off the twister, only for it to be countered when a shadow of Vanitas emerged from him and took the blow as Sora had no choice to call back his keyblade as more ice was shot at him that forced Sora to block them, While Vanitas dismounted the keyblade twister and send at Sora which knocked him down in the process while the ancient keyblades disappeared in a dark portal. "This is getting boring. I'll give you one more chance before I decide If I should finish you off."

"Alright, Vanitas. I'll take the biggest shot I have!" Sora responded as he flipped his keyblade into a reverse position and then released a shockwave as he turned into wayward form and rushed at Vanitas as the two clashed keyblades again. As attacked with his changed fighting style that was similar to Ventus', Vanitas countered almost every swing perfectly since he recognized the style.

"You're seriously fighting me with how Ventus fights? What made you think that would work?!" Vanitas said as he and Sora swung their weapons at each other again, seemingly about to counter the latter's attack again when Sora suddenly switched his keyblade back to a forwards position and slid around Vanitas' keyblade. "What?!"

"Gotcha now!" Sora exclaimed as he uppercutted Vanitas into the air and then switched the keyblade back to a backhanded position as he jumped after Vanitas and unleashed a flurry of spinning slashes that did major damage.

"Huh..Guess you're still playing around!" Vanitas said as he recovered and sent out a series of sword beams at Sora, only to be deflected as he ran at him and knocked the beams anyway with his keyblade and struck Vanitas with a strong horizontal slash that knocked him back as Sora jumped into the air as he pointed his keyblade forward and charged up energy at the tip and shot out a cluster of green energy shots with a trail of green lighting as they flew at Vanitas and struck him all over.

"Arrggh!" Vanitas groaned in pain as all the bolts sent him sliding back along the ground as he recovered with an annoyed look. "Now it's really on!" He said as he warped away and Sora looked around for his twin, when suddenly another keyblade twister had struck him from the side and caught him as Vanitas picked him up by the shirt. "Time to go!" Vanitas said as he raised his keyblade to finish Sora off, only for his keyblade and neck to be grabbed by red whips from behind which forced him to let go of Sora.

"The only one here to disappear will be you!" Gamagori said, standing from the other side of the keyblade twister, trying to keep Vanitas incapaitated.

"Gamagori, don't!" Sora pleaded as he tried to keep his balance on the twister.

"Stay out of this!" Vanitas said as he warp out of Gamagori's whips.

"What?! AHH!" Gamagori shouted in pain after Vanitas reappeared behind him to slice him across the back and forced him off the twister and forced his goku uniform to deactivate in a yellow flash and fell to the ground in his normal state.

"Where were we?" Vanitas said. But before he could engage with Sora again, Inumuta appeared in a flash of data to kick Vanitas in the face.

"Even though I have no current strategy to fight you. I think all I need is this!" Inumuta said as multiple clones of himself surrounded Vanitas and all rushed to attack him all at once.

"You'll need more than that!" Vanitas said as he simply kicked the clones away instead of using his keyblade as they all disbursed into data. After destroying the clones, Vanitas swiped a sword beam in Inumuta's direction.

"Ack!" Inumuta grunted as the attack cut him in his left arm and forced him to jump off the twister as he turned back to his normal form.

"Vanitas, stop!" Sora begged as he tried to walk on the keyblade twister.

"Then maybe your pals should stop getting in the way!" Vanitas said as he heard something fire and looked to his left and saw a barrage of missiles head in his direction while he teleported out of the way of the missles.

"Maybe you should just take a break, emo spikes!" Nonon said as she flew alongside the twister, keeping a look for Vanitas until he suddenly appeared above her and shot out bolts of dark lighting at her.

"Ahhhhh!" Nonon screamed in pain as the lighting struck her and then Vanitas followed up by smacking her to the ground with his keyblade, making her crash as her uniform returned to normal in a pink flash.

"No!" Sora shouted as he watched the elite four fall one by one.

"Just remember. That's their own fault!" Vanitas said as he teleported back to the twister and a large shadow casted over him.

"Then I guess this one's your own." Sanageyama said as he swung his wooden sword downwards at Vanitas. "MEN!" He shouted as he brought his sword down, only for it to be blocked by Vanitas' keyblade.

"I've had just about enough of you." Vanitas said as he pushed Uzu's sword away and then pointed his free hand at his chest and unleashed a point blank dark firaga on Sanageyama and knocked him down to the ground in a large explosion.

"That's enough!" Sora shouted as he leaped at Vanitas as both their keyblades clashed.

"About time!" Vanitas said as he exchanged blows while the twister flew above the stadium, flying and slicing through any COVERS in its path. As the two clashed, Sora managed to push Vanitas away with a well aimed slash towards his chest that was protected by his keyblade, after recovering from the blow, Vanitas waved his hand upwards and the keyblades that Sora was standing on emerged from the twister at him and forced Sora back, leaving an opening for Vanitas as he dashed forward and brought his keyblade down on Sora's, forcing him close to the edge of the twister. "Got any more tricks? Or are you going to rely on more friends?"

"How about both, asshole!" Ryuko's voice shouted from behind as Vanitas looked to see her flying at him in her new flight formation about to ram him, only for Vanitas to jump into the air and Ryuko rammed Sora instead as the two of fell to the ground and crashed as Ryuko shifted out of her flight configuration.

"Wrong guy." Ryuko groaned as she rubbed her head while Sora stood back on his feet.

"He's coming back!" Sora warned as Vanitas guided the keyblade twister high above the two of them and the keyblades surrounded him in a sphere.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!" Vanitas shouted as the keyblades flew out at Sora and Ryuko in groups that forced the two to evade as the ancient weapons flew by them and kept dodging as more keyblades were sent at them. "Here's more!" He said as he sent forth shadowy clones of him that sought out Sora and Ryuko and slashed at them with copies of the void gear that forced them to block the clones attack while avoid the flying keyblades until Vanitas ran out of keyblades that returned to the graveyard where they rested.

"Aw, what's the matter? You all out?" Ryuko taunted.

"I don't need them for this!" Vanitas said as he charged up another dark laser and fired it along the ground and aimed it towards Sora and Ryuko, forcing the two of them to dodge in different directions. Right now, Vanitas' current target was Ryuko as he turned the laser in her direction.

"Ryuko!" Sora shouted as he watched the laser chase after her.

"Shit!" Ryuko cursed as she ran as fast as she could from the laser until she was stopped by the wall of the stadium and leaving no place for Ryuko to go as she turned around to see the laser slowly approaching her. "This is gonna suck!" She said as she watched the laser get closer and Vanitas smiled at her situation.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the middle of this! Now you're about to pay the price!" Vanitas said.

"Vanitas! Enough!" Sora yelled as he jumped into the air behind Vanitas as he covered his keyblade in a giant sword of light and lifted it above his head and swung it down on Vanitas as it smacked him down and stopping his laser from reaching Ryuko and the impact sent him flying hard enough into the ground that it created a small crater.

**(Music ends)**

**(Ability learned: Guard break)**

"Do I feel sorry for you, Vanitas. You still understand that you can't go after my friends." Sora said as he looked at Vanitas' seemingly unconscious form in the crater as Ryuko approached from the other side.

'Hey! Is he down?" Ryuko asked from the other side of the crater. Then suddenly Vanitas' eyes shot open.

"Nope!" Vanitas said, much to Sora's and Ryuko's surprise as he twisted himself back up on his feet.

"The hell.." Ryuko said as she took a few steps back in fear.

"Just stop, Vanitas! It's over for you!" Sora said.

"Heh, you really think so?" Vanitas said as he pointed his thumb towards the runway, where Sora looked up to see a shocking sight.

"He's right. It's not over." Ragyo said, fully healed from her battle with Sora. Only now, she was wearing Junketsu now, and Satsuki was bruised and beaten and only in her underwear while in her mother's grasp.

**(Music: Blumenkranz)**

"SATSUKI!" Sora shouted as he watched Ragyo toss aside her daughter towards the stadium wall

You are a disgrace, Satsuki Kiryuin. Anyone who dares oppose me-no, the life fibers-will suffer the same fate!" Ragyo said.

"That bitch!" Ryuko spat.

"Satsuki was never a worthy host for the life fibers. I, on the other hand, am." Ragyo said as she closed the clasps on Junketsu's sleeve and in a blue flash of light, the kamui transformed. Once the light died down, Junketsu's transformed appearance was much different than when Satsuki would wear it and Ragyo's hair had reverted to its normal style. "Life fiber override. Kamui Junketsu."

"She can use Junketsu, too?" Sora questioned since he thought only one person would be able to use a kamui.

"No way." Ryuko said in disbelief, unaware that Ragyo had slipped behind her.

"Thanks to that fool of a daughter, I met the last person I ever expected to." Ragyo said, as Ryuko.

**(Music ends)**

"Ryuko! Look ou-" Warned Sora, but it was too late as Ryuko turned around and Ragyo plunged her hand into Ryuko's chest, right where her heart should be. Leaving Sora's face in an expression of pure shock and despair. "...A-ah, ah. No.." He trembled as he watched Ragyo pull Ryuko's beating heart out of her chest, but the appearance of her heart was abnormal, it seemed to be covered in life fiber, which made Ragyo smile in delight while Satsuki and Nui looked on in surprise.

"You're kidding." Nui said in disbelief.

"It can't be.." Satsuki groaned weakly.

"Huh, what do you know." Vanitas said with interest and a raised eyebrow.

"Ryuko Matoi, don't you see? Your body is one with the life fibers, like mine. I thought you were dead, but now I know..You are my daughter!" Ragyo announced which made Ryuko gasp.

"RAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed in anger as he leaped towards Ragyo as he brought his keyblade down and severed Ragyo's hand and let go of Ryuko's heart as she fell to her back towards the ground. "Ryuko!" Sora said as he went over to her as he watched her own heart simply place itself back in her chest by itself and heal up the hole in her chest like the injury never existed, despite that Ryuko seemed to have fallen unconscious.

"**Ryuko! Wake up!" **Senketsu yelled, trying to get his wearer awake, but nothing seemed to work. As Sora looked at Ryuko unconscious, he was being heavily breathing as he was starting to see the image of Kairi in Ryuko's place and the memory of her being struck down by Xehanort kept replaying in his mind.

**(Music: Fate of the unknown)**

"Don't look glum, child." Ragyo spoke as she picked her severed hand back up and placed it on her arm stump and used life fibers to hold it in place until it fully healed. "She'll be fine, she is just like me, she won't die."

"Yeah, don't you see? Ryuko is very special. You and her just need time to realize it." Nui said as she popped in, while Sora started trembling.

"Shut..up. Get away." Sora said as he looked at Ryuko with his eyes unseen.

"Don't be like that. I can promise you this. I'll help her recover if you show me the doorway to other worlds." Ragyo offered as Sora had enough.

"I said…" Sora said as he looked up at Ragyo with rage filled glowing red eyes. "**GET AWAAAAAAYYYY!" **He shouted as a violent aura of darkness exploded from him that forced Ragyo and Nui to take a step away.

"Oh, what's now?" Ragyo said with curiosity as the aura faded away to reveal Sora completely covered in a deep black color with swirling white patterns on his jacket with his eyes still glowing red from anger, and even his missing ache keyblade was enveloped in darkness.

"The rage in his heart has awoken. I have to stop this." Satsuki groaned as she tried to walk, only to collapse to the ground because of her injured state.

"Look at that. Looks like you're not as much a saint as I thought you were." Nui laughed as Sora suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the face and tossed her towards a wall.

"Now this is interesting. Vanitas, do me a favor and interfere." Ragyo said towards Sora's twin.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I know not to mess with him when he's like that." Vanitas responded and disappeared into a corridor of darkness as Ragyo dashed towards Sora while he wasn't facing her, only for Sora to backflip over Ragyo and lunged at her back and smashed her into the ground and then launched a spinning slash that messed when Ragyo hopped out of the way.

"It seems you've abandoned all logic and replaced it with pure rage. Are even sure of what you're attack-" Ragyo said as she was cut off when Sora appeared above her and smacked her down with his dark covered keyblade. "Don't dare interrupt-" She tried to say before Sora smashed his fist into her face and sent her flying.

"When lady Ragyo says don't interrupt her, she means it!" Nui said as return and flew at Sora with her scissor blade pointed with the intent to impale him, only for Sora to hand and a dark shield stopped the scissor in place along with Nui as Sora teleported behind her and threw his keyblade at the grand couturier and then pungled his hand into the ground as a geyser of darkness emerged from underneath Nui and sent her into the air.

"You really have no regard for whatever comes out in this battle." Ragyo said as she reappeared from behind Sora and responded by recalling his keyblade and attacked with a twisting slash that cut a graze across Ragyo's chest. "I take that as a yes." She said annoyed as Sora jumped high into the air with Ragyo following him as he rushed at him, only to miss when he twisted away and kicked her down to the area on the runway where the throne once stood. After Sora landed on the runway, Ragyo recovered as she stood back and smiled.

"All that power, and you seem to be scared of it until someone you care about is already harmed. I can give a better purpose, rather than having you throw your talents around wastefully." Ragyo said as Nui joined her side.

"Aw, forget that. He's broken now, he's better off dead/" Nui commented.

"I agree. If you can't see how grand the life fibers are, then you are useless to me!" Ragyo decided as three glowing red orbs started orbiting around Sora.

"**Hrrrrr…." **Sora hissed as he lifted his keyblade and the three orbs were absorbed into it and the keyblade became enveloped in a red aura and became twice its normal size.

"No..I'm sorry, Sora. But we can't lose you to yourself." Satsuki said as she reached into her bra to take out a hidden switch.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Sora roared as he charged at Ragyo and jumped into the air and held his keyblade like javelin with the intent to throw it while Ragyo was charging up another laser.

"Forgive me.." Satsuki said as she pressed the button on the switch.

**(Music ends)**

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

* * *

**(Kuryuin manor: Secret lab. The night before the festival)**

"Hurry it up! Lady Ragyo wants that data decoded by the time the grand sports festival ends tomorrow!" Ragyo's steward Kuroido ordered the men at the large computer as they tapped away at the keyboards while the images on the computer showed strange symbols and a box.

"Sir, why does lady Ragyo need this data?" A man at the computer asked.

"Idiot!" Kuroido yelled as he smacked the back of the man's head. "You don't question lady Ragyo and you know it! What she asks for, we do!" He reminded the man as the computer made a beeping sound.

"Kuroido! We got something!" Another worker spoke up.

"What is it? Show me at once!" He ordered as the images on the computer changed to the image of a clock tower appeared on screen. "Why am I looking at a clock tower? Ragyo isn't looking for a vacation spot."

"We're not sure actually. But it seems to be the blueprint for the security system for where the data came from. Where did lady Ragyo get this data from?" A worker asked.

"Apparently from a client of Ragyo. They stole it from a threat to Ragyo and decided to use it against them." Kurido answered

"Ah, great. I was hoping to get here before you saw too much." A voice from behind said as Kurido and the workers looked to see a dark hooded figure standing at the lab door.

"What the?! Who are you? How did you get past the security system?" Kurido demanded answers.

"I don't need to tell you much except for the fact that data doesn't belong to you. Now that you seen daybreak town's clock tower, you're already too close. And now I have to get my hands dirty." The figure said while Kurido smiled devilishly.

"You think you threaten loyal servants of the life fibers? Guess again!" Kurido said as a lab worker pressed a button on the keyboard and gatling guns emerged out of the and started firing at the figure.

"*Sigh*" The figure groaned as he snapped his figures and many portals opened in front of him and swallowed the bullets shot at him until the guns ran out of ammo while Kurido and the lab workers started at the still living figure standing.

"W-what the…" Kurido stammered in fear.

"As if, pal." The figure said as he summoned a dark keyblade with an eye on the head and the emblem of a goat. "Say goodnight." The figure said as he walked towards Kurido first. Meanwhile outside the lab, Satsuki and her butler Soroi were approaching the lab to deal with Kurido and open the way for Iori and the sewing club.

"Are sure you want to do this now, milady. The sewing club will make quick of Kurido and his men when they arrive tomorrow." Soroi suggested.

"I need to do this myself,Soroi. It was by Kurido's hand my father was assassinated, and he will finally answer for it." Satsuki answered.

"Are you going to end his life?" Soroi asked.

"No, I stuff him into a closet first and make him wait for his death." Satsuki said as they got closer to the lab. When they got close to the lab doors, Satsuki noticed a purple light flashing inside. "Soroi, what are they working in there?"

"From what I know, all their doing is hacking the data your mother spoke of." Soroi answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurido's voice screamed in terror from the lab, much to Satsuki's and Soroi's surprise.

"That doesn't sound well." Soroi commented.

"Stay here, Soroi. For all we know, the heartless are down here." Satsuki said as she approached the lab doors slowly and noticed a gap in the door. Peeking inside, Satsuki saw the lab completely destroyed with no sign of Kurido or the lab workers, not even any bodies. As she guided her eyes through the lab, she came across the sight or the black hooded figure taking a computer disk out of the computer hard drive before aiming his hand at the console and shooting a dark projectile and destroying the device.

"Heh, so much for stealth." The figure chuckled as he looked around the destroyed room and disappeared into a dark corridor. After waiting a few moments to make sure the figure was gone, Satsuki forced the lab doors aside with the sheathed bakuzan and walked in the destroyed to find anything of note. There seemed to be no evidence what so ever.

(Who was that? That couldn't have been the man Sora claimed to Xehanort, even though he was wearing a coat just like him. His voice was different and it looked like he killed Kurido and the men that were in here.) Satsuki thought to herself.

"Lady Satsuki." Soroi said from behind her as he approached. "My word, what happened in here?"

"I don't know. But it looks like Ragyo or Maleficent aren't getting the data that was here." Satsuki explained as she took one more look around the room with hope to find something. "Tell Iori the path is open for him, tomorrow we destroy everything my mother worked for."

* * *

**(Honnouji academy: Entrance)**

"Come on! Move people!" Aikuro announced as he, Tsumugu and the elite four helped the people that weren't absorbed by the COVERS out of the stadium. After Sora turned into rage form and attacked Ragyo and Nui, the stadium exploded and brought down the barriers, allowing escape to be possible.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Nonon asked while helping people get out.

"Well, a doppelganger of Sora showed, fought him and then beat the living hell out of us." Sanageyama said while helping evac.

"When that happened, our goku uniforms shut down on us, just like when Sora fought us and after Ragyo rips out Matoi's heart and claims she is her daughter." Gamagori continued.

"After that, Sora goes on a rampage and then Lady Satsuki activates the failsafe and now we're in our current positions." Inumuta finished while wrapping the arm Vanitas injured in bandages.

"Has anyone of you seen the kid, Matoi or Satsuki?" Tsumugu asked as he walked towards the elite four as they shook their heads for no. "Damn."

"Hey! Someone's coming out!" Mataro announced as he pointed at the school entrance and a figure could be seen in the smoke from the explosion.

"Get ready. It might be Ragyo!" Aikuro said as he prepared his DTR and Tsumugu pointed his needle rifle. After a moment of waiting, the figure was revealed to be Sora, back to his normal self, holding the unconscious Ryuko, holding tight to her scissor blade. "Oh thank god, it's the kid and Matoi. They're alright."

"Don't know about Matoi though." Tsumugu said as Sora laid Ryuko on her back on the ground.

"How's she doing Senketsu?" Sora asked the kamui.

"**She's still alive thankfully. Any injuries she'd sustained seemed to be healing on their own. But I can't can't seem to wake her up." **Senketsu answered while Sora was deep in thought.

(Could Ryuko really be Ragyo's daughter and Satsuki's sister?Maybe the shock is what's keeping her asleep.) Sora thought to himself.

"Sora!" Uzu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the elite four approaching him. "Where's Satsuki? Did you see her?" He asked as Sora shook his head.

"No, I only had enough time to grab Ryuko, and this." Sora answered as he reached behind himself to present Satsuki's sword, bakuzan, much to the elite four's disappointment.

"Ragyo, Ragyo must've taken her. Lady Satsuki would've found a way to survive that explosion." Gamagori insisted as Sora noticed Aikuro approach.

"Did you know that Ryuko was related to Ragyo?" Sora asked.

"No, this is a shock to me too. But it does answer a few things about Isshin." Aikuro said.

"So now what do we do? Run away? We got nowhere to go." Tsumugu said as Sora's sad face turned to one of determination.

**(Music: Guardians of light: Yen sid's tower cutscene)**

"No." Sora said, catching everyone's attention. "This isn't over. This world still needs us, we still have to fight. For Mako, for Satsuki, for Ryuko and everyone who needs our help. And I'm not going anywhere until we see this through."

"One hell of a speech there kid. But you're right, we can't stop now." Aikuro said.

"He's right. Lady Satsuki would continue without her. But I still believe we will find her, and Mankanshoku. " Gamagori said.

"With my goku uniform deactivated, I have no data on Ragyo or the COVERS. But I'll help in any way I can." Inumuta said.

"I made a promise to face Satsuki again, can't do that if the world ends. And I got some scores to settle, with that Sora look alike and the grand couturier.

"I stood with Satsuki the longest, I'm not stopping because I may have my goku uniform's powers. I'm still fighting for her because she's my best friend." Nonon said as Sora smiled at the elite four's determination.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad you're sticking together, you're strong because of that. May your hearts be your guiding keys."

* * *

**Save game?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**Saving…**

**Save file created: The slums: Back Alley streets**

* * *

**Abilities learned:Guard break: (This would replace triple rush on the ground): Unleash a powerful finishing move that pierces guards and knocks the target forward.**

**Journal update**

**Ragyo Kiryuin: The CEO of REVOCS corporation. Ragyo's goal is to sacrifice human lives and use them to feed the life fibers to cover the world to them. Even going as far to experiment on her youngest child. Ragyo has taken an interest in Sora in an attempt to use his power to spread life fibers to other worlds.**

**Soichiro Kiryuin: Satsuki's father and the true identity of Isshin Matoi. After Ragyo experimented on an infant Ryuko and nearly killed her, Soichiro faked his death and changed his identity to raise Ryuko in secret and start a rebellion.**

**Vanitas: The pure darkness that master Xehanort extracted from Ventus' heart. Because of Ventus' connection to Sora, Vanitas had taken his appearance and nearly faded from existence during the clash for kingdom hearts. Because of Sora's grief over losing Kairi, the negative emotions were strong enough to bring Vanitas back from the brink of death, but not without his appearance changing as a result. Now Vanitas has absorbed the negative energy from the civilians of Honnouji to bring himself back to full strength to get his revenge on Sora and the guardians of light, and anyone associated with them.**


	17. Rainy days

**A word of note. Vanitas and young Xehanort, will not be teaming up to create yet another organization XIII. There's no one to fill the numbers and Ragyo and Nui won't be joining as well since their goal conflicts with the two since Xehanort wanted the X-blade to reset the universe while Ragyo wants to spread life fibers throughout it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Rainy days**

**(Music: Scala ad caelum field)**

**(The slums: Back Alley streets)**

A week had passed since the cultural and sports grand festival where Sora and his honnouji allies were forced to retreat from the school after the combined forces of Ragyo and Vanitas defeated Ryuko and Satsuki, disappearing during the battle. Despite helping people evacuate from the battle, many people were still absorbed by the life fiber soldiers, the COVERS, Mako Mankanshoku included. Now the streets of the city were being patrolled by the life fiber beings, alongside their heartless counterparts that resembled them, prowling for any victims to absorb, but also to find and destroy their current greatest threat Sora. Who was sneaking around the streets of the slums,with Satsuki Kiryuin's sword bakuzan in its sheath on his back,hiding behind trash cans and building corners trying to avoid the living suits through the rain.

"You gotta be kidding me, how many of these guys are there?" Sora asked himself as he peeked around an alley corner to watch a squad of COVERS pass by down the street. After the life fiber beings vanished out of sight, the scene paused as Sora turned to the camera.

"For those who are tuning in to our scheduled program right now, you're properly wondering why I'm hiding from living monkey suits." Sora said to the audience as he reached above himself to pull down a board and started drawing a picture of the city of honnouji and a chibi version of himself. "I came to this world after Kairi disappeared when me and my friends defeated master Xehanort and then I met the head honcho in town, Satsuki Kiryuin." Sora explained as he drew a picture of a chibi Satsuki, who had overly large eyebrows drawn on. "I asked for her help to find Kairi, but I think she was more interested in getting my keyblade. After that I met Ryuko Matoi, the best friend I made in this world,who was looking for her father's killer and thought I had something to do with it for a quick moment, which is how I met her." He continued the story as he drew a chibi version of Ryuko punching his chibi self in the face. "Her dad was killed because he made a living uniform with superpowers she calls Senketsu." He said as he grew a chibi version of Senketsu waving. "But, when Ryuko transforms while wearing Senketsu, her look gets kinda skimpy." He explained as the chibi version of Ryuko was now wearing the transformed Senketsu while blushing and covering herself. "Senketsu is made of life fibers. An alien parasite that came to this world a long time ago." He explained as he drew a coupe of human sized life fibers holding ray guns emerging from an alien ufo.

"So the two of us end up living at our Mako's place during our stay in the city while me and Ryuko fight back against the heartless and Satsuki's goons" Sora continued as he drew a chibi Mako waving in front of her home and a scene of him and Ryuko fighting against the heartless. "Finally after a lot of fighting, we meet Ryuko's dad's killer, Nui Harime. Who is a real nut case by the way." Sora explained as he drew a smiling chibi Nui with devil horns and a tail. "She works for Satsuki's mother, Ragyo Kiryuin." He said as he drew a chibi version of Ragyo, petting a yarn ball of life fibers like the cat of a James Bond supervillain. "She wants to use the life fibers to take over the world and so we teamed up with Satsuki in order to stop her." Sora said as the chibi Sora, Ryuko and Satsuki confronting the chibi Ragyo as A chibi Vanitas kicked Sora in the back. "But then my evil twin, Vanitas shows up and botches the plan Satsuki had, while Ragyo released the COVERS to absorb every human being they came across, including my friend Mako." He said as the chibi Ragyo snapped her fingers and many COVERS were summoned with one carrying a panicking Mako .

"When Ragyo took out Satsuki and took her kamui, Junketsu, she went after Ryuko and ripped her heart out." Sora went on as the chibi Ragyo picked up Satsuki and tossed her away while taking a cartoonish heart of Ryuko while she fainted with cartoon x's on her eyes. "Then Ragyo claims Ryuko is her daughter and we were forced to run away with as many people as we could." He said as the chibi Sora picked up Ryuko over his head and ran off from Ragyo and Vanitas. "Ryuko's been in a coma ever since the fighting, and no one's seen Satsuki as well. Now I'm here looking for her, hoping she could help wake Ryuko up. But so far, I haven't found any sign of her." Sora finished recapping as he took bakuzan off his back and held it in his hands with a sad look and the scene resumed as rain resumed falling on his head. Suddenly, Sora heard the sound of something crashing a short distance away and peeked around the corner to see Mataro and Guts stepping away from a fallen trash can.

"Guts, be more careful! We're trying not to get caught." Mataro whispered to the dog.

"Guts!" Guts barked quietly in response as he followed Mako's younger brother down the street.

"Looks like I'm not the only one looking for people. Mataro must be looking for Mako." Sora said to himself as he thought about it for a moment and the chibi Sora jumped on his shoulder before slapping the real Sora across the cheek and disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Wait! Not good! He shouldn't be here!" He realized as he ran after Mataro. Mataro zipped past any COVERS and heartless in a stealthy fashion until he finally came across his objective, an empty food stand, abandoned by the owner when the city was taken over as Mataro and Guts grabbed as much food and shoved it all into a bag.

"Grab as much as you can." Mataro whispered.

"Guts!" Guts barked. After filling the bag, Mataro and Guts retreated through the streets while avoiding any COVERS until they passed through an alley, where they were unfortunately blocked off by a pair of the living suits.

"Ahh! Quit blocking the road, you cheap ass suit!" Mataro demanded as he threw a tomato at the COVER, which stood in silence unassumed as the suits grabbed Mataro and Guts in a tangle of life fibers. "Oh, crap! I was kidding! You're not cheap! Don't eat us, man!" Mataro pleaded as he got closer to the opening of the living suit, until something cut him and Guts free. As Mataro looked around at his savior, it turned out to be none other than Nonon Jakuzure, wearing the nudist beach uniform and a black beret and wielding a black knife.

"You dustrags are going down!" Nonon said as she sliced through the life fiber threads that connected to COVERS and they fell to the ground lifeless.

"You're that elite four chick!" Mataro said relieved as he ogled Nonon's mostly exposed body.

"Well, if it isn't the slacker's brother." Nonon said annoyed until her attention turned to the sky where more COVERS were lowering down into the alley. Knock a couple down, and more show up. Better run!" She advised as she grabbed Mataro and made an attempt to run towards the other side of the alley, only to be blocked off by more COVERS.

"Oh crap! Some escape plan you had!" Mataro exclaimed.

"Shut up and let me think!" Nonon said as she tried to think of a way to escape from the COVERS. Suddenly in a flash, many of the COVERS blocking the alley were sliced in half to reveal Sora with the kingdom key in hand, behind the fallen suits. "Spikes! What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Osaka!"

**(Music: Scala ad caelum battle)**

"No time to explain! You should get out of here before-" Sora was saying before soldiers and large body heartless appeared in the alley behind Nonon, Mataro and Guts. "The heartless show up!"

"You don't need to tell me twice. Run for it, Guts!" Mataro said screaming as he ran out of the alley with Guts following behind him.

"Guts!" Guts barked as he followed Mataro.

"At least he gets the general idea." Nonon said with a sweat drop while Sora stepped into the path of the heartless and got into his battle stance.

"Make sure he gets out of here safely. I'll handle these guys!" Sora advised as Nonon ran off after Mataro and the soldiers began their attack by jumping at Sora with kick attacks that he sidestepped away from the attacks and countered with swings of his keyblade that destroyed the heartless. When the large bodies lumbered in and made a jumping attack with their large bellies, Sora countered by hopping over and slashing downward at its exposed backs, when one tried swing its large arms at him, Sora rolled around the attack and performed a rising slash that caused it to tumble forward and fall into some soldiers. When Sora was about to charge to attack, he found his arms being pulled back by life fibers from the COVERS making an attempt to restrain him.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not your food!" Sora said as he pulled hard enough to pull the COVERS towards him and spun them into the air as he pointed his keyblade into the air and unleashed a burst of magic that destroyed the living suits. When the large bodies that Sora damaged earlier stomped around enraged, they charged at Sora in an attempt to run him over, only to be countered when Sora slammed the head of his keyblade into the ground and a blasting shockwave erupted and destroyed the large bodies when they got close, clearing the ally of any threats. "Okay, this is clear. Where's Nonon and Mataro?"

"IT'S GAME OVER,MAN! GAME OVER!" Mataro's voice screamed from a distance away.

"That works." Sora said as he slinged the keyblade over his shoulder and ran towards the sounds of the screaming. After a bit of rushing through the streets, Sora finally found Nonon and Mako's brother on a bridge over a river, surrounded by more COVERS, but also some new creatures that were similar to shadows, but were blue and had red eyes instead of yellow ones. "Unversed. I guess Vanitas left them for me. Thunder!" He shouted as bolts of lightning struck down the floods and burned away the COVERS.

"About time, spikes! Those stupid heartless are everywhere now and you're playing hero elsewhere!" Nonon battered Sora as he approached.

"They're not heartless. They're called and unversed and Vanitas made them. Now you should get going!" Sora advised as scrapers and bruisers unversed appeared behind him. "Get going!" He shouted as Nonon took Mataro's hand and went towards the side of the bridge.

"Wait, hold on. We're not seriously gonna-Waaa!" Mataro yelled as Nonon jumped over the side while Mataro held on and Guts followed over the side.

"Guuuuutttttsss!" He howled as he dove after the two. After the bridge was clear, the scrapers jumped at Sora with swipes of their claws which Sora blocked with his keyblade and countered an unversed with a heavy slash and cut right through it as more scrapers attempted to attack with their claws, only to missed when Sora ducked under the swipes and knocked a scraper into the air with an uppercut of his keyblade and jumped after it to launch it back to the ground and into another scraper, destroying both. Once Sora landed, he performed a slide under a bruiser trying to smash him with its jump attack and threw his keyblade at the bruiser's back and destroyed it and then called his keyblade back in time as another bruiser approached and tried punching Sora, only to get slashed across the chest. After Sora destroyed the unversed, two more like it tried to ram him as he jumped backwards away from them.

"I better take these guys out now so I can catch up with the others fast!" Sora said as he twirled his keyblade and released a shockwave as he turned into second form. Sora made the first move by sliding in with his keyblade and smacking a scraper with an uppercut and then used the head of his weapon as a hook as he tossed the unversed into the crowd and then followed up with a charging thrust that knocked over a few enemies as he passed by and added an arching uppercut that send some unversed skyward before he finish the attack by raising his keyblade up to release a red aura of magic that knocked any unversed that surrounded Sora off the side of the bridge. Once the scrapers were all cleared out, the bruisers made their move by stampeding at Sora, which he avoided by jumping over them and stepping on their heads as stepping stones and hopped off them as he started flying at the bruisers with flying thrusts and destroyed the unversed one at a time with each thrust until he eliminated the last one and reverted back to normal.

"Okay. Hopefully that's the last of the problems." Sora said to himself as he dismissed his keyblade, believing the danger was over. Until he felt the ground shaking and heard something over the side of the bridge to see a brand new heartless that towered in height and was made of medal with a sword in one hand and a drill for the other as it stomped down the canal in the direction Nonon ran off in. "Of course I'm done yet." He said as he watched the large heartless walk away from the bridge. Then Sora took a few steps back and then ran forward and jumped off the bridge and landed on the water before running off after the huge heartless. After a minute or two of running down the canal, Sora finally found the beast, spinning its drill into a barrier where Nonon and Mataro were on the other side of. With the latter holding onto Guts and both shaking in fear while Nonon held her knife ready for a fight.

"Get back you ugly overgrown hunk of junk!" Nonon hissed while the heartless ignored her continued drilling into the barrier.

"Hey!" Sora's voice caught everyone's attention as the heartless stopped drilling while Sora ran up behind it and summoned the fiber cutter keyblade. "If you wanna pick on someone, pick on someone who can fight back!" He said as the large heartless turned towards him, which revealed the multiple shadows piloting the monster as it raised its giant sword to strike. "Man, me and my big mouth." Sora said as he dodged to the side to avoid the sword from smashing him. When the giant spun up its drill and brought it down on Sora, he jumped up its arm and ran up it while dragging his keyblade across the appendage and jumped at the head to use last charge to knock the giant off balance with a pillar of magic. The heartless retaliated by pointing its drill forward and a purple sphere generated at the tip.

"Ahh!" Sora yelped as a unseen force pulled him towards the sphere by gravity magic and the giant had its sword ready to attack him when he got close, but Sora quickly transformed the fiber cutter into its dual scissor blade transformation and countered the heartless's blade by deflecting it with one of his own as he was able to recover from the change in gravity and dodged the drill when it launched at him from a chain and then disconnected the drill by cutting off the chain. When the giant attempted to swipe at Sora with its sword again, he simply used both scissor blades to deflect the sword and then enlarged the scissors to giant size with the heartless's waist caught in between. "See ya!" He exclaimed as he crossed the scissors and sliced the giant in two, letting the halves of it fall to the ground and disintegrate into dark particles as a crystalline heart floated into the air and disappeared.

**(Music ends)**

**(Reflectra magic learned)**

"Hopefully that's the actual last of them." Sora said catching his breath as his keyblade returned to normal and was dismissed as the barrier went down, allowing Sora to approach Nonon and Mataro. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine. That barrer popped up the moment the big one backed us into a corner." Nonon said as Sora turned his attention to Mataro.

"Mataro, what are doing here?"

"I'm looking for my sister, dumbass. What else would I still be sticking around this place for?" Mataro answered as Sora sighed.

"Mataro. I told you and your family I'd take care of looking for Mako for you guys. It's too dangerous for you to be outside the hideout." Sora said.

"It's not the only reason he was out here. He just told me while we were running there's a refugee camp not too far from here. It's full of people" Nonon explained.

"Great. Let's call for help and get them out of town." Sora said.

"Hey. I'm the one assigned to Hoonou city today, spikes. I'm in charge here, so first order of business, why are you here?" Nonon questioned.

"*Sigh* I was looking for Satsuki." Sora answered which surprised Nonon. "Ever since Ryuko fell asleep, Senketsu did everything he could to try and wake her up since the two of them are so connected. But since we now know that Ryuko and Satsuki are sisters, I was hoping with her there, I could use the power of waking to make a safe dive"

"That doesn't explain why you're carrying Satsuki's sword around everywhere." Nonon said, pointing to bakuzan on Sora's back. "If anything, her best friend should be holding on to that, which is me."

"Well, there's only one place in the city I haven't looked for her yet. The school." Sora explained as looks of shock came over Nonon and Mataro.

"It's official, he's suicidal." Mataro commented.

"Guts!" Guts barked in agreement.

"Are you crazy, spikes?! That place is crawling with COVERS and those monsters! Not to mention, Ragyo and the grand couturier are still there and probably that evil twin of yours. It's something you just forget about!" Nonon said.

"...I can't. Ryuko needs my help." Sora stated which took Nonon off guard.

"Alright. But you shouldn't just charge into the school. Ragyo built it herself, so any secret entrance I tell you about will be worthless. Ragyo's probably got them all covered." Nonon said as an idea popped into Sora's head with a lightbulb over it.

"Unless I use a way in that not even Satsuki knew about." Sora said while Nonon looked confused.

"Huh?"

"I'll give you the details later. Let's just get the townspeople out of town." Sora said.

"Alright, fine. Hey slacker junior. Lead us to the camp." Nonon ordered Mataro.

"Hey! I'm no slacker! In my mind, I've already stolen your wallet ten times." Mataro stated as Nonon checked the pockets on her uniform just to be safe.

"You're skating on very thin ice, pal! Watch it!" Nonon warned Mataro as they walked down the canal to the hidden camp while Sora looked up at the raining sky, towards the direction of the school, and then took out Kairi's charm.

"Wait for me a little longer, Kairi. People need my help." Sora said as he put the charm away and followed Nonon and Mataro.

* * *

**(?)**

When Ryuko opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the sun, shining in the bright blue sky with white clouds floating by peacefully. As she stood upwards, Ryuko saw the area she was lying on was reflective water that seemed to stretch along with the sky, seemingly endlessly.

"What is this place? Senketsu, do you know how we got here?" Ryuko asked, expecting an answer from her kamui, only to be met with silence. "Senketsu. I'm talking to-AHH!" She yelped as she noticed she was wearing Senketsu, but the jacket and school uniform she wore before finding the kamui. But the reason why she screamed was because her body was completely see through like a ghost. After a moment of calming down, Ryuko looked towards the sky.

"Where am I?"

**(Music: The final world)**

**(World logo: The final world)**

**(The final…)**

**(...Final…)**

* * *

**(Nudist beach HQ: Entrance)**

As Sora walked down into the entrance of the nudist beach base, he had his head hung in shame because of his unsuccessful attempt to find Satsuki, not paying attention to the hanger full of people. Agents of nudist beach, and refugees from all over the country, saved the COVERS, at least the ones that were managed to be saved. As Sora walked through the base, he didn't notice the recently grounded helicopter he was passing and the two that just walked out of it.

"So it's true you did take off." A gruff voice from behind Sora said as he turned around to see Gamagori and Uzu, wearing the nudist beach uniforms.

"Oh, Gamagori. Uzu? What happened to your goku uniform? I thought it was the only one still working." Sora noted.

"It was. Until it finally gave out in Kanto, when these new monsters showed up." Uzu answered.

"*Sigh* Let me guess, they had red eyes and looked like heartless, but weren't." Sora guessed as Uzu and Gamagori nodded. "Things are getting worse by the minute, we're in a lot of trouble."

"And with Sanageyama's uniform destroyed, you're our last line of defence. Unless Matoi wakes up now and lady Satsuki returns to us." Gamagori said.

"Still can't believe they were sisters this whole time." Uzu commented as Sora looked down to the floor as he was reminded of Ryuko's relation to Ragyo. "What are you going to do? Can't you wake Ryuko up?"

"I can, but I'll properly need Satsuki's help for that." Sora answered.

"What are you planning on doing?" Gamagori asked while Nonon walked in.

"He's planning on breaking into the school to find Satsuki." She answered as Gamagori and Sanageyama were shocked.

"What?! That's insane!"

"Ragyo and the grand couturier are there and are properly waiting for you! They need you to spread life fibers throughout other worlds." Uzu argued.

"It's a risk I have to take. It has to be where Satsuki is, I've checked everywhere else there...You can't talk me out of this." Sora said as the three stood in silence.

"What's your plan?" Gamagori asked, giving in to Sora's determination.

"Where's Aikuro?" Sora asked.

"He's in the briefing room, with Tsumugu, Inumuta, Iori and his uncle. What do you need him for?" Sanageyama questioned.

"You guys may have known he was a spy. But there are some things you didn't know about, like a way in." Sora answered as the three of the elite four realized his plan.

"So if it's a way lady Satsuki didn't know about…" Gamagori started.

"It's a way Ragyo might not know about!" Nonon finished.

"What are you waiting for? Go and find out what Mikisugi knows!" Uzu said.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Sora said as he ran off in the direction of the briefing room.

"Is he really our last hope?" Gamagori asked his comrades.

"Yup, he is. But, I have some faith." Uzu answered.

"Some here." Nonon said, crossing her arms and turning away, hiding a blush. (Actually, I have complete and total faith. I just hope he comes through for us.)

* * *

**(The final world)**

Some time had passed since Ryuko had awakened in the world of endless sea and sky, and she was currently walking atop the water, trying to find a way home.

"Damn, where the way out of here? What is this place even?" Ryuko asked as she looked around to try and find if anything was different about her surroundings, but her sight only met more sky and water. "I wonder if Sora's been to this place. Could definitely use his help right now."

"You'll need more than help right now." A faraway voice echoed and alerted Ryuko.

"Who's there?!" Ryuko shouted as she looked around for the source of the voice. A moment later, Ryuko heard some sort of chirping noise and looked up to see a small orb of light fall slowly to the watery floor and then a flash of light forced Ryuko to shield her eyes until the light died down and a small creature, resembling a cat, wearing a cape and pouch with a star on it.

**(Music: Chirithy's theme)**

"What the.."

"The name's Chirithy. And this the final world." The small creature introduced itself.

"Um, I'm Ryuko Matoi. What's the final world?" Ryuko asked.

"There's nothing else beyond this. No other worlds, this is the end of the road." Chirithy explained.

"Nothing else?" Ryuko repeated as she processed what the cat-like creature told her. "Oh shit...Am I dead?"

"Not exactly. The edges of sleep and death touch, and one can't help the occasional crossover so you're kinda caught between life and death. You're hanging by a thread." Chirithy answered.

"Okay, so I'm not really dead, but I'm here in this place anyway. So that means I'm probably asleep in the real world." Ryuko guessed.

"Indeed, but that doesn't explain everything."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't look like yourself if both your heart, and your body have been casted into this world." Chirithy explained as Ryuko looked over her see through hands. "Meaning your body is fading back in the real world, and is being dragged here alongside your heart. Did something happen back in your world that put your life at stake?"

"Uh, well. The last thing I remember is fighting, and then…" Ryuko said as she flashed back to the sports festival and Ragyo plunged her hand into Ryuko's chest and shook her head as the memory ended. "I must've fainted after that."

"Okay, so your heart was removed from your body, then that explains why you're asleep. But something truly shocking to the mind forced into this world. Learned something?" Chirithy asked as Ryuko shook her head.

"Nothing I can remember." Ryuko said, unable to remember the aftermath of her defeat. "Anyway, I should probably get out here now. I'm needed back home."

"Whoa! Hold on! You just can't wander out! Your heart is too damaged and you don't have a door! Don't you wanna hear what I have to say?" Chirithy stopped her.

"Oh, right. How do I get out of here?"

"You'll need to gather the pieces of yourself in order to be stable enough to make the trip back over. Even then, you'll need help from the outside." Chirithy explained.

"Trust me, if I know him well enough, he's already on his way." Ryuko said.

"Let me guess, he has spiky hair and a goofy personally?"

"Heh, yeah. I knew Sora came through here at some point." Ryuko chuckled.

"Yup, he sure knows his way around. Once you gather the pieces of yourself, wait for Sora to open the way. Good luck!" Chirithy said as he transformed into a ball of light and disappeared while Ryuko watched him leave.

"Alright, how do I know what these pieces of me look lik-THE HELL?!" Ryuko screamed in surprise as she looked around to see multiple copies of herself walk around the watery surface, walking around like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Heh, looks like I found them."

* * *

**(Nudist beach HQ: Briefing room)**

"So, the north Kanto gang leaders have fallen, too." Inumuta noted while wearing a nudist beach uniform of his own with some differences as he, Aikuro, Tsumugu and Soroi looked up the computer screen where crosses were marked all over japan, various places that have fallen to Ragyo. "With that, all the schools that were under Honnouji academy's control have been completely wiped out by the COVERS."

"So what you're saying is we're screwed. Out of all of Satsuki's forces, we're the only ones left. You got any good news?" Aikuro asked.

"That depends. Sanageyama's goku uniform was the last we had. It was the only one that survived an attack from Vanitas. Our only asset left is Sora." Inumuta answered.

"The kid can't fight a whole war on his own. He's just one kid." Tsumugu commented.

"I know. If we had Ryuko awake and Satsuki here, we'd have a better chance." Aikuro said as he heard the door to the briefing room opened and turned around to see Sora walk in.

"Hey, I was hoping to find you guys here." Sora said as Soroi approached.

"Ah, master Sora. Care for some tea?" Soroi asked, holding a tray of tea.

"No thanks, Soroi. I'm not planning on staying long." Sora said.

"So, how did your search for Satsuki go?" Aikuro asked.

"Not good. All I found in the city were heartless and the COVERS. And now Vanitas has set the unversed on the loose."

"We know. We're getting reports of these new monsters running amok." Tsumugu commented

"So Satsuki isn't in the city?" Inumuta asked.

"Not in the city. I think she's in the school." Sora answered as surprise came everyone else in the room.

"Whoa! Hold on, kid. Rethink your plan for a moment. Honnouji academy is the most secure place Ragyo has a place on right now, even more than REVOCS headquarters. There's no way you're getting in through the front door." Aikuro said.

"I know. Which is why I was hoping you made a secret way in and out when you were a spy, in case you were caught." Sora said which made Aikuro quickly put on his old teacher disguise.

"Who? Me? I was just a normal school teacher. Why would I have a secret exit? Hahahahahaha!" He laughed in his disguised voice as he was receiving annoyed glares.

"Mikisugi! Focus!" Tsumugu yelled as he punched Aikuro in the face and made him switch back to his normal persona.

"*Sigh* Okay. I did make a back entrance in case my identity was discovered and I needed a quick getaway. But do you really have to do this? Can't you call for help from those keyblade wielders like you?"

"I've tried after the festival. But the gummiphone can't reach anyone. I think your world is too far from any of my friends." Sora answered.

"So we have no choice. Sora will have to infiltrate the academy to save lady Satsuki, since it doesn't sound like reinforcements aren't coming." Inumuta said as he started tapping away on his laptop. "I'm downloading blueprints of the academy, it should help you navigate the school to help you sneak around. Or, to find an advantage."

"And here. The map to my secret entrance. Use it to get inside." Aikuro said as he handed Sora a rolled up piece of parchment. "But be sure to make Ragyo doesn't see you leave through it. Otherwise you're gonna have trouble following right behind you."

"Gotcha. Thanks for the help." Sora said as Inumuta handed him the map of Honnouji and unrolled the map to study the layout of the academy and found what he was looking for. "There! If you guys made prison cells, then Satsuki has to be in one of them." He noted and looked over the map until he found something strange on it. "Wait, you guys had a jacuzzi?"

"Even lady Satsuki likes to relax. Although it was Jakuzure's suggestion." Inumuta commented.

"Well, I better get going. The sooner the better." Sora said as he walked towards the door.

"Master Sora." Soroi stopped him before he could leave. "Bring Satsuki home safely." He requested as the keyblade wielder nodded.

"I will." He answered as he walked out of the door and into the hallway outside. "One more stop." Sora said to himself as he walked down the hall for a few minutes until he came across his destination, the base's infirmary. As Sora opened the infirmary door, he saw the comatose Ryuko with her scissor blade by the bed, along with Senketsu, Mako's mother and father, Sukuyo and Barazo sitting around the bed. "Hey." Sora announced himself as all eyes turned to him.

"**Sora, you're back." **Senketsu noted.

"Welcome back, honey!" Mrs Mankanshoku greeted Sora with a smile.

"Good to see ya alive!" Mr Mankshoku said.

"Sorry, guys. But I didn't find any sign of Mako while I was gone. I barely even saw the COVERS that swallowed people, and even if I did, I don't know how to get her back." Sora said.

"That's okay. You were trying your best out there, and that's what's matters." Sukuyo reassured him.

"How's Ryuko doing?"

"Stable, as far as I can tell, but there's one thing that don't make sense. She should have a wound or a scar or something where she got her heart pulled out, but she doesn't. How do I put it? It's not human." Barazo noted which riled up Senketsu.

"**What did he say?!" **The kamui said.

"Senketsu, easy. I know you're upset because you feel like you could've done something to stop it. Believe me, I know how you feel." Sora said.

"Is Ryuko really related to that awful woman?" Sukuyo asked.

"As far as I can tell, yeah. I saw it with my own she got her heart ripped out of her, Ryuko's wounds healed on their own, just like Ragyo's and Nui's would."

"Hey, what about that guy that looked like you? Are you two twin brothers or something?" Barazo asked.

"No, it's very complicated. I thought Vanitas was gone for good. Guess I was wrong." Sora said as Vanitas' words back at the festival played in his head.

"_A great deal of negative energy along with my master opening kingdom hearts opened the door for a second chance for me. And I think you know where that negative energy came from. Lose someone?"_ Vanitas' voice rang in Sora's head.

(I brought him back. We lost the fight at the festival because of me, and now the worlds are in danger again.) Sora thought to himself with a face full of guilt, which Senketsu noticed.

"**Sora? Is something wrong?"** Senketsu asked as Sora snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I came here to say I'm going back out to look for Satsuki again. And if I come back with her, I'm gonna try to wake Ryuko up myself." Sora said.

"**Really?"**

"Why can't you do it now?" Sukuyo asked.

"Since we know Ryuko and Satsuki are sisters now, I was hoping their connection could help me wake her up. The sooner I get the two together, the better for all of us." Sora said as he went towards the door.

"Good luck!" Sukuyo said.

"Don't die!" Barazo said.

"**Be safe, Sora. Please, find a way to bring Ryuko home." **Senketsu silently said as Sora walked back into the hallway outside and headed towards the base's exit as a familiar face walked by him.

"Sora." Iori said, catching the keyblade wielder's attention.

"Oh, Iori. Good to see you." Sora said as his attention turned to the giant turbine like machine Iori was pushing through the halls. "Uhh, I don't have the time or the muscles to help test that thing. Maybe Gamagori is around somewhere."

"I figured you could use it, but I wanted to talk to you about something else. I know you're heading to the academy." Iori responded.

"You can't talk me out of it. Everyone else already tried."

"I wasn't going to. I wanted to tell you something that only me and lady Satsuki knows about."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Remember when you first came to the academy, and you wore a goku uniform for a short time?" Iori reminded him.

"Yeah, but it didn't work for me. It didn't enhance my power at all, properly because I'm from another world." Sora responded.

"When you handed it back to us, after you quit. I went over it and found that you could have a one percent percent resistance to life fibers. Making it impossible for a COVERS to absorb you. You might see the inside of one, but you'll be able to break free." Iori explained.

"Okay, how does that help me save people from the COVERS that got them?"

"Probably nothing, if anything it's a good defence for you. And that's where this comes in." Iori said as he pointed at the turbine machine. "Anyway. Good luck, me and the elite four are counting on you to bring Satsuki back home."

"I won't let you guys down." Sora said as he walked down the hall and out of sight.

"I'll hold you to it." Iori said as Aikuro approached.

"Hey, Iori. Is that what we're going to use against the COVERS?" The spy asked.

"Yes, it's practically ready." Iori answered.

"Good. Inumuta thinks we're picking up COVERS on the way here right now. You should get to the briefing room and tell us how that thing works." Aikuro requested while Iori nodded in agreement.

"Right away."

* * *

**(The final world)**

**(Music: The final world)**

"So how does this work?" Ryuko asked as she watched the copies of herself walk by, which were apparently pieces of her. As she approached a copy of herself that was in a loop of walking, reappearing from a few feet away when it reached a certain distance. "Maybe, like this?" She said as she reached her hand out to touch the copy and it disappeared in a flash of light. After the copy vanished, Ryuko looked over herself to see if there were any changes to her see through body and found her shoulder was starting to become solid and gaining color. "Awesome, it does work! Time to find the rest-Huh?" Ryuko stopped as she noticed something new in the place of the copy of herself that vanished. A star made of floating particles, rotating in a circle, and through the star, Ryuko felt the presence of a person. "Is someone there?"

"_Everything was fading away from my body, and the one I cared for the most was watching it happen. With what strength I had left, I asked him that if he even forgot who he was, he would still never forget the principals he stood by. And as long someone protects what that person stood for, their principals would never die." _A silent voice coming from the star spoke in Ryuko's head.

"What happened to the person you cared about?" Ryuko asked the star, only to get no response. "Guess whoever that was is gone." She said as she walked away and found another copy of herself and then gathered the piece of herself with another star in the place of the copy.

"_He had to grow up without us, and because of that, our son has no idea who he truly is. Even so, he strives to be the hero I wanted him to be. I only wish I could be there for his next birthday." _Another silent voice spoke from the star. After a minute of hoping that the voice would speak again, Ryuko decided to move on to the next piece of herself and absorbed it while finding yet another star.

"I get it now. These are people and their thoughts, at least what's left of them." Ryuko guessed as more silent words entered her head.

"_Without me, my children only have each other left. But still, they survive for the day they can find peace. Until then, I am fine with watching them until their journey is over." _The voice from the star spoke and Ryuko decided to move on to the next piece of herself since she knew the star wouldn't say anything else. After collecting the piece, another star awaited her.

"_I sacrificed myself so my loved ones could live. I knew I wouldn't survive, but I had something to believe in that kept me moving to ensure they would survive. I believed in destiny." _The star spoke and Ryuko moved on. After finding the next copy of herself, Ryuko walked through it to restore more of herself and found another star.

"_I passed a lot of responsibility to_ _my student before my passing, despite saying it was his turn, a small part of me thought he wasn't ready since I didn't finish teaching him. Wait, look at that. He managed to find a successor and he's quite the find. Maybe I was worried about nothing. He was ready." _The star said as Ryuko walked passed it and found another copy of herself, which seemed to be the last one in the area. After absorbing the piece of herself Ryuko found another star waiting for her.

"_I left too many things unsaid to my one and only child, and for that she grew distant from me. When I finally wanted to make amends to her, she disappeared. For a long time, I waited for her to return, but my body was finally giving away to my age. Now I hope she received my final letter of how I truly felt." _The star silently spoke.

"Sounds like a lot of people are here because their missing someone, or someone is missing them. Hope dad isn't here." Ryuko wished as she turned her attention to the current state of her body. Her head and her shoulders have been restored and regained their color. "Okay, so far, so good. But what do I do now? I don't see any more pieces of me." She noted as she heard something behind her and turned around to see a purple sphere with spikes surrounding it.

"Seems like my way forward." Ryuko said as she started walking towards the sphere. Before she got closer, another star was sitting in the path. But something about this one was different to Ryuko. "Another one, huh? Hello?"

"Good day." The star spoke with a clear, hearable voice of a girl.

"Whoa, you actually talk."

"You're the second one to still look like a person. Did you come from the same place as him?" The star asked.

"Uh, I guess. But this other guy, does he have spiky hair and is overly nice?" Ryuko responded.

"He is. I'm guessing the two of you are friends. You also seem to be in the same situation as he was."

"So Sora was here before. So who are you?" Ryuko asked.

"No one anymore. They took away my name, everything about me." The nameless star answered.

"Everything? Sorry to hear that. But I'm guessing you're here because you miss someone." Ryuko guessed.

"Yes, but I cannot be certain. He's been changed beyond recognition."

"Let me guess, Sora said he'd go find this guy for you."

"He did. Because I cannot leave this place, I choose to wait here, where I can be found. Your friend is truly nice." The star said.

"He is, isn't he?" Ryuko said with a smile. "So, who's the guy that he's looking for? He could be someone I know."

"Sorry, I asked him that his name stayed between us. A little secret." The star responded.

"Oh, okay I get, it's personal. I guess this little conversation is a secret of ours too. Don't want Sora to think he broke his promise." Ryuko said.

"Thank you for being understanding."

"Well, thank you for the talk. It was nice actually." Ryuko said as she continued her walk towards the sphere.

"I feel the same."

* * *

**(Underneath Honnouji academy)**

"Come on, where are you?" Sora said to himself as he threaded through a hall, lined with pipes on the walls, looking for Aikuro's secret entrance/escape route into the school. After a few minutes of walking through the hall, Sora took out the secret map the nudist beach spy gave to him.

"Okay, says here, the entrance is right above a funny looking drawing. What drawing?" Sora said as he looked around and found a drawing next to him, and it was of Tsumugu with his mohawk overly enlarged with angry crossed eyes and his tongue sticking out. "Oh, guess that's why Aikuro didn't tell anyone about this place." He noted as he looked up to see a part of the ceiling that seemed to be newer and less worn out than the rest of the ceiling. Sora bended his knees and jumped up high to the ceiling where he grabbed on to a pipe for support and used his free hand to push up the false part of the ceiling and then jumped up through the hole into the room above. As Sora placed the false plating back to where it was, he looked around to see he was in the classroom where he, Ryuko and Mako had spent most of their time at Honnouji academy.

"So far, so good. Hold on, Satsuki. I'm on my way."

* * *

**(Satsuki's former chamber)**

**(Music: Villains of a sort)**

"It's all gone?!" Maleficent said in disbelief after Ragyo gave her the news of the missing data.

"Unfortunately, according to my traitorous daughter, someone killed my steward and destroyed my research lab. Whoever they were will suffer for stealing from me." Ragyo vowed as she gripped the arms of the throne that was once Satsuki's.

"I very much doubt it. If it's who I think it is that stole from you, then you won't find them." Maleficent said which Ragyo scoffed at. "But I'll still need information. Your daughter is in possession of a book that dates back to the age of fairy tales. During the keyblade war. I'd like to take off your hands."

"Ah, yes. Satsuki's favorite story from her childhood. I've already searched for myself, but Satsuki seems to have hidden it. But she won't keep it a secret for long, I have her tell us in no time." Ragyo promised.

"If not. Then her only use would be as a heartless." Maleficent said with an evil smile.

* * *

**(Prison cell chamber)**

"You're really making me work for this aren't you?" Vanitas said holding his keyblade while pacing side to side in front of the prison he was interrogating. Satsuki Kiryuin, who had her arms bound above her by iron shackles and was covered in bruises and injuries from being interrogated by both Ragyo and Vanitas, however, she had yet to speak anything meaningful. "A whole week and you're enduring a lot of pain. But you can't possibly take can't much more."

"You might be surprised." Satsuki spoke without even looking at Vanitas.

"Oh, you can still talk, good. I thought I might've gone too far. That means you can tell me about what I want." Vanitas said.

"If it's about Shinra Koketsu. Ragyo already heard everything I do know about it." Satsuki answered while Vanitas simply smirked.

"Heh, what makes you think I care about a little dress Ragyo is making?" Vanitas responded while Satsuki had a look of surprise and confusion on her face.

"I thought you were helping my mother achieve her goal." Satsuki said.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less of this world if it's consumed by tiny pieces of fabric, or if Ragyo makes it to other worlds. I was just here to get my power back, along with something else."

"So you're just using my mother." Satsuki said in amusement as she gave a smirk. "Heh, to think Ragyo would be the one being manipulated, it's quite ironic." Satsuki said.

"I just need one thing before I decide to say adios to this place." Vanitas said as he walked up to Satsuki and pointed the tip of his keyblade under her neck. "I know you have a book, one about the keyblade war, which is how you seem to know so much about the keyblade itself. I need it."

"So you helped my mother prepare for the destruction of the human race, all for my childhood book. Sorry, I'm afraid it might've been destroyed during the explosion of the academy." Satsuki answered, which Vanitas gave her an annoyed look at.

"So that's how we're playing it? Okay then." Vanitas said as he turned away to leave. "I'll take a break for now, but when I come back, I'm gonna stop playing nice!" He threatened as he vanished into a dark corridor, leaving Satsuki alone in her cell.

"(He's properly going to kill me. But if that means he doesn't get the information he wants, then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.) Satsuki thought to herself and closed her eyes. But then quickly opened them again when she heard a rattling noise and looked up to see a vent above the main entrance to the room moving. A moment later, a foot kicked the vent clean off and Sora jumped out and rolled on the ground before recovering.

"Ah, they make going in vents look so easy in movies." Sora complained as he dusted himself off.

"Sora?" Satsuki weakly said which caught the keyblade weider's attention.

"Satsuki! You are alive!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the lock to Satsuki's cell as a beam of light shot out into the lock and opened with a click as Sora walked into the cell. "Am I glad to see you!" He said while Satsuki gave him a skeptical look. "Is something wrong?"

"For all I know, you could be Vanitas trying to get me to talk." Satsuki accused Sora of being his dark double.

"If I was Vanitas, would I be giving you this?" Sora asked as he reached to his back and presented bakuzan which took Satsuki by a bit of surprise, but still suspicious. "You're not imagining this, I"m really here to get you out of here." He said while Satsuki stared at him quietly.

"...Cut me down." She said as Sora made a small hop above Satsuki and used his keyblade to cut the chains and Satsuki dropped to the floor of the cell with her hands still in cuffs until Sora tapped them with his keyblade and they fell off her wrists. "Thank you.."

"Should we go get Junketsu before we go?" Sora asked.

"No, forget it. It's loyal to Ragyo now that it's free of me. Wearing it again is most likely impossible. Besides.." Satsuki said as she fell to her knees. "I don't think I can make the trip." She said as her body started falling until Sora caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Let's get you out of here. I'm taking back home to the others, and your sister." Sora said as he held Satsuki's arm over his shoulder and walked towards the door out of the cell.

* * *

**(Out in the academy halls)**

"Tell me, who do you think stole the data from my mansion?" Ragyo asked Maleficent as they walked through the empty halls of the academy.

"I believe your thief is connected to the box I am searching for. It's the only way they could've known about the data's existence in the first place." Maleficent answered.

"Sounds like someone is going through a lot of trouble hiding this box." Ragyo noted.

"I'm aware. However, that will not stop me. The contents of that box will be mine." Maleficent vowed and turned her attention to the window, outside towards the giant courtyard, where the COVERS and their heartless counterpart were carrying machinery towards the center of the field, where a giant rocket was under construction. "It seems you're making your final move now."

"Yes. Thanks to the heartless you've supplied me with, our satellite transmitter will be ready soon, instead of a month. Even Shinra-Koketsu will be ready soon." Ragyo said gleefully.

"Aw, your ultimate weapon. Then I suppose this world will be consumed soon enough." Maleficent said.

"Indeed. The day of a great genesis will soon arrive. The humans of this world shall finally fulfill their purpose and the life fibers can spread their grasp throughout the universe!" Ragyo said.

"Then let me spare the trouble of one less human. I shall take Satsuki off your hands."

"Oh, so you don't want the location of her book?"

"We both know she won't talk, for all we know she destroyed it herself. But she'll have a better purpose of being a heartless." Maleficent said when she heard someone approaching as she and Ragyo turned around to see Sora carrying Satsuki up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Satsuki. So far, there doesn't seem to be any troubl-" Sora stopped when he spotted Ragyo and Maleficent staring at him dumbfounded, which turned into annoyance. "Uh, hi?'

**(Music: Scala ad caelum battle**)

"Well, what do we have here? It seems we have an unwelcomed guest." Ragyo said.

"Please. Allow me." Maleficent said as she waved her staff and a wall of green flame was produced with several neoshadows emerging from the fire. "Destroy him, and claim the girl's heart!" She commanded as the heartless rushed down the hall at Sora.

"I don't suppose these guys are my new tutors are they?" Sora joked as he lifted the unconscious Satsuki onto his back and ran in the opposite direction of the heartless while they chased him down the halls. When one neoshadow caught up to Sora and took a swipe at him with its claws, he hopped away and kicked himself off a wall to fly into the heartless and knocked it away and then continued kicking off the walls, using flowmotion to guide down the hallway, gaining distance from the neoshadows.

"See ya later, let's do this next week!" Sora taunted as he flew away from the monsters and looked forward to see COVERS sliding through the windows and standing in his path with their life fiber tendrils ready to grab him. "Uh oh." He said as he made a quick decision and tossed the unconscious Satsuki underneath the COVERS as she slid underneath them, while Sora fell into one of the open holes of the living suits, quickly closing itself up, so he wouldn't escape while Ragyo and Maleficent approached.

"Hahahahaha. To think that someone as powerful as this boy would fall like this, trying to protect someone else. Humans are so predictable!" Ragyo laughed in amusement, while Maleficent looked skeptical. "What's the matter? I just helped you get rid of a headache.

"It couldn't have been that easy." Maleficent said as she looked at the COVERS that seemingly absorbed Sora, it hadn't even changed shape.

"Hmm. Actually, you seem to have a point." Ragyo agreed as the blade of Sora's keyblade suddenly stuck out of the suit and sliced it open from the inside as Sora jumped out. "WHAT?!"

"WATERZA!" Sora called out as a stream of water followed his keyblade and slammed it towards the ground and an explosion of water blinded Ragyo and Maleficent and blew away the COVERS. When the water faded away, Sora and Satsuki had vanished from sight, but a door to a classroom was wide open.

"Foolish boy. That's a dead end!" Ragyo said as she quickly dashed towards the classroom door. But when she looked inside, the room was empty with no sign of Sora. "What?! How can this be?!"

**(Music stops)**

"The door must've been opened to mislead us! He must still be inside the building!" Maleficent said.

"No. Forget it. It's just one human the boy saved. Without Junketsu, she has no power. Their no threat." Ragyo said.

"If you don't go after Sora now, he will return to destroy everything you worked for! You have no idea what kind of threat he really is!" Maleficent said.

"Are you saying I can't handle one human? I think you should leave before this world is consumed." Ragyo said as Maleficent gave her a look of annoyed anger.

"Very well! Have your way!" Maleficent said as she was wrapped by green flames and disappeared. "You'll rue the day, you've spurned my help!" Her voice echoed and left Ragyo behind.

"I think I'm fine with that." Ragyo said as she approached the window and watched the construction outside. "I may have losted one daughter today. But another will come home soon enough." She said with a devious smile, which ceased when she heard the sound of a toilet flushing and turned around to see Pete stepping out of a bathroom.

"Geez, does every bathroom here need so many spikes?" Pete said to himself and noticed Ragyo. "Uh, did Maleficent leave without me?"

"Yes." Ragyo said deadpanned.

"Oh man! Not again!" Pete said as he ran down the hall and vanished out of sight.

"Imbecile."

* * *

**(The final world)**

**(Music: The final world)**

After making contact with the purple sphere, Ryuko found herself in a new area where the watery surface was replaced by a solid white floor.

"I don't see any pieces of me. Did I take the wrong turn?" She asked herself as she took another step and the floor glowed. "Huh? Ahh!" Ryuko screamed as she turned around to see the road she was walking on had disappeared, leading to a deep drop towards the endless sky. Ryuko then started running away from the ledge in fear that the floor was collapsing until the floor rumbled underneath her. "Whoa!" She yelped as a pillar rose up under her, lifting her high above where Ryuko can see she was on a floating cube shaped platform in the middle of the sky, with structures emerging from various sides of the cube, as well as rails connecting from one pillar to another, along with copies of Ryuko appearing everywhere on the platform, either walking, climbing, reaching towards their left hands as if to transform if they were wearing Senketsu, or even swinging their arms around like they were wielding the scissor blade in battle.

"Man, this place is weird. I better put myself back together, or I might think I'm not the original myself." Ryuko said to herself as she looked around to see a grind rail connecting her pillar to the ground, with her copies riding down the rail. "Aaug, I hope I've been hanging around Sora long enough to do this myself." She said as she planted her feet on the rail and slid down it effortlessly and gathered her pieces along the way until she landed safely on the white floor. "That was actually kind of fun." Ryuko said to herself as she started gathering more pieces of herself. From hopping from pillar to pillar where copies were balancing on, to catching pieces floating in the air, and repeating the process until the platform of copies.

"Damn, is that it? I'm only halfway done." Ryuko said as she looked over herself to see her body was halfway restored, but without anymore copies around, she couldn't restore anymore of herself. As Ryuko was thinking of a solution, she spotted a cube floating in midair near a ledge, spinning around slowly.

"Hope this does something." Ryuko said to herself as she gave the cube a smack with her fist and everything started rumbling and felt the floor beneath her shifting. "What's going on?!" She said in surprise as she looked down to see the structure rotate backwards and threatened to toss her off into the sky below. While the structure almost completely rotated, Ryuko jumped over when the rotation was complete, making a safe landing and finding more pieces of herself.

"Whew, close one." Ryuko sighed and started gathering the pieces, following them up rails and pillars, one taller than the last, until finally most of her legs were restored and she nearly reached the top of the tallest pillar.

"Hopefully, this is the last one!" Ryuko said with a grunt as she pulled herself up the pillar and found the last copy of herself. But what surprised her about her final copy is that it was sitting on top of the pillar like when she, Sora and Mako were eating ice cream on Hoonouji's walls.

"*Sigh* Wonder if any of us will get normal lives." Ryuko wished as she stepped up the pillar and absorbed the copy. As soon as she did, the floor started rumbling again. "Huh? Ahhh!" Ryuko screamed as the structure rotated again and flung her off the side. Just when Ryuko thought she was gonna fall forever, she caught sight of the white structure below her and landed on her feet safely.

"That was a close one. I'm getting pretty damn tired of this place already." Ryuko complained as the pillar around her retracted into the ground, along with one in front of her, with a purple sphere being lowered down to her, just like the one that brought her to the structure. "Am I finished?" She asked herself as she looked over herself. Her body was completely restored.

"Yes! I can leave now! Everyone, I'm on my way!" Ryuko vowed as she approached the sphere.

"**Why would they want you back?"**

**(Music stops)**

"Huh? Who's there?!" Ryuko demanded as she looked around for the source of the voice. To her, it was speaking in her head, just like the stars did,only it felt dark.

"**Did you really forget what you found out. The truth of your past?" **The dark voice said.

"The hell are you talking about? What do you know about me?!" Ryuko asked while unbeknownst to her, a dark figure surrounded by a dark aura, making their appearance unseeable had appeared behind her.

"**I'm speaking, of your true self!**" The figure said as they placed their hands on the sides of Ryuko's head.

"AHHHHHH!" Ryuko screamed in agony as her mind flashed back to the moment Ragyo held her beating heart in her hand.

"_Ryuko Matoi, don't you see? Your body is one with the life fibers like mine. I thought you were dead, but now I know. You, are my daughter!" _The memory of Ragyo revealing the truth to Ryuko flashed in her mind as in real time she fell to her knees in despair while the dark presence looked down at her.

"**Don't look so down. You were denying the truth to yourself. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. You were always meant to find the truth." **The dark voice said.

"Why…"

"**Why? Because you needed to find yourself. You deserve the truth. Now the door has been opened, and the path before you has been laid." ** The presence said as it vanished from sight, leaving Ryuko by herself.

* * *

**(Nudist beach HQ: Entrance)**

The elite four were sitting by the entrance of Nudist beach's secret base, for when Sora returned with Satsuki. But to the four, they had been waiting far too long for the keyblade wielder to return.

"You know what? Forget waiting! I'd say we go out there and find Sora and lady Satsuki!" Uzu said.

"Calm down,Sanageyama! We are more needed here then out there!" Gamagori said.

"What if Ragyo caught him? Did you forget she wants him to take her plans and the life fibers across the universe?!" Sanageyama reminded him.

"Actually, Ragyo no longer thinks Sora is worth the effort. She was ready to kill him by the end of the sports festival." Inumuta spoke up.

"Which means, she won't hold anything back against him if he's caught. Maybe the monkey is right. We should go out there." Nonon suggested while Gamagori tried to think, but it seemed he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Damn it, fine. Let's go!" Gamagori said as he led his comrades to a helicopter.

"GUYS!" A voice called out for the elite four as they turned around to see Sora running towards them with Satsuki still unconscious on his back.

"SATSUKI!" The elite four shouted at the same time as they ran over to Sora while Gamagori lifted Satsuki off Sora's shoulders.

"We need help over here! We got a rescue!' Gamagori shouted as a pair of nudist beach operatives ran over with a medical stretcher and Satsuki was laid down on top of it.

"Get her to the medical bay!" Inumuta ordered as the operatives prepared to march off.

"Wait…" Satsuki spoke weakly as her eyes opened.

"Satsuki, you should rest." Nonon advised.

"Sora." Satsuki called for him as the keyblade wielder approached. "Ryuko, is she alright?"

"Yeah, you'll see her soon." Sora assured her as he placed bakuzan on the stretcher next to her. "I thought you might want that back. Been keeping that safe." He said with a smile which Satsuki responded to.

"Hmmp. Don't touch my stuff again." Satsuki said with a grin of her own as she was carried away for treatment and the scene froze and Sora looked towards the screen.

"Did..Satsuki just make a joke?" Sora asked as the top of his head opened up like a lid and a mushroom explosion cloud exploded before his head closed back up and the scene resumed. "Anyway, how is Ryuko?"

"We were just told she was stirring in her sleep. In fact, it sounded like she was talking to someone else." Uzu responded.

"Really? Maybe it's because I got Satsuki back. Where is she now?" Sora asked.

"Where else,moron? In the sick bay, where she's been all week. If you're gonna wake her up, do it now!" Nonon said.

"Thanks!" Sora said as he dashed off towards the medical bay, leaving the elite four by themselves as Inumuta leaned towards Nonon's ear.

"If you wanna ask him out, you should just do it. Before Matoi might." Inumuta joked as Nonon's face turned bright red and angry.

"OH SHUT UP!" Nonon shouted. Meanwhile, Sora was practically running over anyone in his path, even running on the sides of walls to get to the sick bay faster. Down the path, Tsumugu was busy cleaning his needle rifle on a bench, minding his own business and unaware of Sora speeding down the path.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora greeted as he sped by the gunman and spooked him.

"Hey! Watch it, kid! I could've shot someone with this thing!" Tsumugu shouted as Sora vanished down a hall. "Kid has no idea how easy someone could be-" He said as he stopped to notice the feeling in his left arm was gone and looked to see it had gone limp with one of his needles in his shoulder. "Oh crap." After passing by Tsumugu, Sora found the hall where the medical bay would be and ran down in the direction of Ryuko's room, but not without passing by a familiar face.

"Hiya, Sora." Mako greeted while wearing the nudist beach uniform, although it seemed to be a few sizes too large for her.

"Hey,Mako. Not now. I gotta see Ryuko-" Sora said before his mind clicked in place. "MAKO! You're okay! And you're wearing one of those uniforms, of course you are." He said when he noticed Mako was wearing the nudist beach uniform.

"Hey, Sora. Do you know how we ended up back in Osaka? I think I took a nap and the next thing I knew, I was in my birthday suit and my family was crying." Mako said.

"Mako. You were absorbed by one of Ragyo's COVERS and were gone for a whole week. We just made a machine that takes people out of them and it looks like you were pulled out of the one you were in." Sora explained while Mako gave him a clueless and innocent smile, making it clear she didn't understood a word Sora said. "*Sigh. Bad guys got you. Just saved you."

"Oh, okay. I thought for a moment we were in the 9th dimension trying to defeat the giant monkey man." Mako stated as Sora tapped on her head, which made a hollow sound.

"Yep, you're Mako alright. C'mon, we gotta go wake Ryuko up. I kept her waiting too long." Sora said as he walked down the hall.

"Oh, Ryuko's taking a nap too?" Mako asked as she followed Sora down to the medical bay and found the door to Ryuko's room opened where Senketsu and Mako's mother were waiting.

"**Your back!" **Senketsu said.

Welcome back! Did you get Satsuki?" Sukuyo asked as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, she's being patched up right now. Should get better soon." He said.

"Wait, what about Satsuki?" Mako asked.

"Oh, I guess no one told you yet. You see, it turns out, Ragyo is Ryuko's mother. And that makes her and Satsuki are sisters." Sora explained as Mako's mind was slowly processing what he said.

"**Is she alright?" **Senketsu asked with concern.

"Give her a moment." Sora said as Mako put the pieces together.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?! RYUKO AND SATSUKI ARE SISTERS?! BUT THAT MEANS RYUKO IS SUPER RICH!" Mako shouted in disbelief.

"**That's the part that's important to her?" **Senketsu asked with a sweatdrop, even though he couldn't sweat.

"Anyway, now that I have both you and Satsuki here. I think I can safely wake Ryuko with my power. That's why I wanted this long." Sora said as he turned to the sleeping Ryuko and summoned his keyblade to his hand and waved over where Ryuko's heart would be and the tip of the keyblade shined with light and a purple sphere appeared above the bed, much to Sora's surprise.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Mako asked.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Ryuko was supposed to wake up right away." Sora explained as he turned to everyone else. "I think I have to leave for a bit. But don't worry, I'll be right back and hopefully Ryuko will wake up." He said as he faced the sphere and disappeared in particles of light.

"**Hope he'll be safe." **Senketsu said as alarms went off and surprised everyone in the room.

"Is it lunch time?" Mako asked.

* * *

**(The final world)**

In the endless sea and sky, a lone source of light shined for a quick moment before a pillar of light appeared on the water as Sora steeped out of it and looked at his surroundings and quickly recognised the limbo-like world.

"This is…" Sora said as he looked around and saw a figure in the distance walking closer to him. When he focused his eyes and took a closer look, he was surprised to see the figure was Ryuko, wearing the outfit she wore the day they met and keeping her eyes to the ground as she walked. "Ryuko!" He called out as he rushed over to the girl. "I'm so glad you're okay! Good news, Satsuki and Mako are fine and they're waiting for you…" He said, only to be ignored when Ryuko shoved him out of her way.

"Huh?" Sora questioned as he watched Ryuko walk towards the portal he used to enter. "Ryuko!" He called out.

"**No, leave her be.**" The dark voice spoke in Sora's head.

"Huh? What?!" Sora questioned as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"**She knows the truth now. There's no stopping her now.**" The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"**...Darkness." **The voice answered.

"Darkness? Vanitas?" Sora questioned as a pool of darkness opened up underneath him and blinded him as streams of darkness surrounded him. When the darkness faded away, Sora found himself in a familiar landscape in a desert with old, rusted keyblades in the ground and the cliffs around the area.

"The keyblade graveyard? How did I get back here?" Sora questioned as he looked in front of him to see the darkness gathering in the center of the clearing. When the dark energy faded away, it had formed into a heartless with yellow horns, a scarf and twins swords in each hand. The dark inferno X.

**(Music: The consuming dark)**

"Hey! Get out of my way!" Sora demanded as he summoned the starlight keyblade as he rushed towards the dark inferno and took a swing at it, only for to quickly dart backwards out of his range and then flew back at Sora and countered with several sword swings that Sora blocked until the heartless took a step back and broke through Sora's guard and knocked him back with a drilling charge attack.

"Ow! This one's smart!" Sora noted as the dark inferno charged up its swords in red energy and Sora's instincts had him jump into the air as the heartless created a wide horizontal attack while Sora countered with a downwards slash as he fell and caught the dark inferno after it finished its attack.

"How about this?" Sora said as he took a step and unleashed a powerful thrust with his keyblade that knocked the dark inferno back several feet. The heartless then sunk itself into a pool of darkness and disappeared into the ground. A moment later, multiple dark fireballs emerged from where the dark inferno vanished and flew at Sora. "Defend!" He called out as he surrounded himself with a reflera spell and the fireballs bounced off the shield and flew out in different directions and exploded on the ground and the dark inferno re emerged out of the ground and flew at Sora with its swords and took a couple swings at him which Sora countered and knocked it back.

"Agh! I don't have time for this!" Sora said as he jumped into the air and charged energy at the tip of his keyblade for union ragnarok and unleashed bolts of blueish white energy that flew at the heartless and overwhelmed it in an explosion of sparkling lights. After being pelted by Sora's attack, the dark inferno had wisps of darkness falling off it, as it dropped its swords and fell to the ground in defeat and disappeared into particles of darkness.

**(Music ends)**

"Whew. Hate to think that heartless could've been worse." Sora said as he dismissed his keyblade. A moment later, the image of the keyblade graveyard was slowly fading away back into the sea and sky of the final world. After making sure he was no longer in the graveyard, Sora looked around for any sign of Ryuko, only to see the portal he used to arrive. "What was wrong with Ryuko? I better head back and see she's awake in the real world." He said as he walked towards the portal until he heard a familiar chirping sound and looked up to see a small sphere of light that turned into Chirithy.

"Chirithy!" Sora said, happy to see the small creature.

"Back so soon?" The spirit asked while Sora looked down in sadness as a question about Kairi came to his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Sora stated as he began telling Chirithy everything that happened after the last time he visited the final world, including losing Kairi, and wanted to know how he could find her.

"Hmmmm. Even with the power of waking, you can't just bring someone back." Chirithy explained.

"But Kairi's heart hasn't been lost yet. She's still with us, right?" Sora asked with optimism.

"Maybe, but this time, I'm afraid the situation is a lot worse." Chirithy said.

"Well, I was brought to Honnouji because it has something to do with bringing Kairi back, right? I can use the power of waking to save her, can't I?" Sora asked.

"But that's not how it's supposed to work at all. The power of waking is meant to wake and restore sleeping hearts, not to restore them after they've completely faded from existence. Even if you find the pieces of Kairi's heart. The power of waking won't be enough." Chirithy explained.

"Pieces? What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"When Kairi was lost, the light in her heart protected her by splitting her heart apart, across many worlds it would seem."

"So that's why I ended up in honnouji." Sora said.

"But you won't just find it laying around, the pieces seem to have taken refuge in hearts similar to Kairi's across those worlds." Chirithy said.

"So, those pieces could be in anyone's heart's." Sora said as he began thinking to himself. "Maybe the piece in Honnouji is in someone I already met."

"Maybe, but finding it still won't be easy. In order to gather pieces without misusing the power of waking again, you'll need to connect with the hearts of the guardians of light in order to get the pieces." Chirithy explained.

"So I have to meet up with my friends in order to get Kairi back? That's going to be hard, I can't get in touch with anyone." Sora said.

"Hopefully, your friends will find their way to all, you did once before."

"Before? Do you mean when Xehanort told me I made a butch of timelines when I restroed my friends hearts?" Sora asked.

"Yes, in another timeline, you went back in time again to connect with the guardians of light to find Kairi, against my advice. That's also why I don't suggest using the power of waking again, so you don't alter history again. It's a nature taboo!" Chirithy warned.

"I know. Xehanort told me that too. In every timeline I go looking for Kairi, something bad happens to me." Sora explained.

"But that's not stopping you, isn't it?"

"No way. Kairi needs me. So if I have to go searching every world I go to, I'll do it for her! It's the whole reason behind my journey." Sora vowed.

"You gotta be the craziest keyblade wielder ever. But, it's your choice. I can't really stop you. Especially if I couldn't before." Chirithy said, accepting Sora's choice.

"Thank you, Chirithy. Now I better go, another friend might need me." Sora said.

"You probably do need to go. I can sense something is upsetting your friend greatly. You should go before she does something drastic."

"Yeah, I should. But do you have any explanation how Ryuko ended up here? Her body is fine in the real world." Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. As far as I know, she didn't come here through the station of awakening like you did. The best I could explain, is that she's having an out of body experience." Chirithy explained.

"Well, okay. Thanks for the help." Sora said as he turned towards the portal, but stopped before he could as a thought crossed his mind. "Chirithy, do you wanna come with me?" He asked as Chirithy took a step back in surprise.

"Whaaaat..?" He said.

"That friend you told me about before. Take from me, it's not enough to wait for someone you care about. It's true hearts are connected wherever you are. If it's impossible to be together, then all you can do is wait. But, if it's possible to be together, then that's how it should be." Sora said.

"Sora…" Chirithy said, taken back by Sora's kind words.

"So come on with me. I'll take you to see your friend, Chirithy." Sora offered as Chirithy started crying and then nodded, which Sora smiled as he offered the spirit his hand. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

**(Nudist beach HQ: Med bay)**

A bright light appeared in the middle of the room as Sora reappeared in front of Ryuko's bed, and then quickly covered his ears when he heard the alarm.

"Ahh. That's loud!" Sora complained as he turned around to look at Ryuko, who was still asleep. "That's weird, thought Ryuko would've woken up first before I got here. Must still be finding her way back." He guessed as a panicked looking Mako stuck her head into the room.

"Sora! Come quick! Big trouble!" Mako pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"After you left, everything got loud, and everyone started panicking,and then, and then!" Mako tried finishing her sentence before Senketsu appeared.

"**Maybe you should see for yourself." **The kamui suggested.

"Okay. I'll go!" Sora said as he took one last look at the sleeping Ryuko. "Stay down here. Ryuko could wake up at any time!" He said to Senketsu and Mako as he ran out of the room. After a few minutes of running, Sora finally made it to the entrance to the base and climbed onto an elevator and pressed the up button and the elevator started ascending upwards. "Come on, come on! Hurry up!" Sora pleaded for the elevator to speed up. As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Sora stepped outside to see what the emergency was about, and shock came over his face.

"Oh no…" Sora said in despair as he looked up to see a giant sphere of darkness floating above the buildings of Osaka, just like the one that appeared the night the destiny islands vanished into darkness, only there seemed to be no storm this time. "I really hope this world isn't falling into darkness." He wished as he heard a noise that made Sora put his guard up and looked to the side to see Tsumugu carrying an injured Aikuro. "What happened?"

"We got suckered punched. That's what." Tsumugu answered.

"They came out of nowhere a little while after you went to wake Matoi up. At first things were going fine, then when that giant sphere showed up, things took a turn for the worst." Aikuro explained as he held his injured side.

"That giant orb properly powered up those monsters somehow. Ever seen any like this happen before?" Tsumugu asked.

"No, never. This is new." Sora answered as many neoshadows, flame and earth cores appeared.

**(Music: Scala ad caelum battle)**

"Their back!" Aikuro said while Sora summoned oathkeeper and got into his battle stance.

"Get out of here! I'll handle them!" Sora advised as Tsumugu carried Aikuro off to safety. A neoshadow took a swipe with its claws at Sora, only for him to step away from the attack and slash the heartless and then deflected a fireball from a fire core countered by shooting a blizzaga spell at and freezing it and then jumped at it to smash it into pieces of ice with his keyblade. An earth core turned itself around and jumped at Sora with a drilling attack to slash him with its spines, only for Sora to block the attack and uppercut it into the air before Sora unleashed a firaga spell to finish it off before he slashed a neoshadow that attempted to attack him and ducked under a claw swipe from another one and then knocked it away from his keyblade.

"They're definitely more angry than before! I gotta get past them and get rid of that sphere!" Sora said to himself as he twirled oathkeeper and turned into light form. When a few neoshadows surrounded Sora and leaped at him only for him to counter when he plunged his keyblade into the ground and released a burst of energy that knocked the heartless away and then he was being assaulted by fireballs from the fire cores and turned into a stream of light to avoid the attacks and once he stepped out of the fire core's range he sent forward pillars of light at the heartless and destroyed them. After destroying the fire cores, an earth core emerged out of the ground in its sand worm form, towering over Sora.

"Bring it on!" Sora challenged the earth core as it snapped at him with its jaws, only to miss when he jumped backwards and then spun his keyblade around his arm and shot out projectiles of light at the earth core and struck it all over its long body and made it fall apart into a pile of sand. "Alright, time to get going." Sora said as he looked upwards at the dark sphere and started making his ways down the ruined streets of Osaka, only to halt when a group of COVERS stood in his path.

"Hey! You guys can't even eat me like everyone else, so go back to the clearance aisle!" Sora said to the living suits, only to be ignored when the COVERS morphed their arms into harps with life fibers serving as strings. "Huh?" He questioned, wondering what the suits were up to as they began playing a loud melody that pierced Sora's ears. "Ahhh!" Sora screeched in pain as he covered ears to protect them from the horrible sound. After a moment of listening to the loud noise, Sora decided enough was enough.

"That's it! Show's over!" Sora said as he transformed into double form and summoned oblivion in his left hand and then threw both keyblades at the COVERS and sliced all of them in half, silencing their horrible melody as the keyblades returned to Sora's hand. "Man, that was loud. But what was the point of that? Wake up the whole city?" He questioned as more heartless appeared and Sora got ready to engage in battle again.

"Have room for more?" Uzu asked as he walked up and stood next to Sora with green knives that had multiple blades in both his hands, soon enough, Gamagori and Nonon joined in as well.

"Plenty of heartless for everyone here." Sora said as he held both his keyblade ready.

"Come on! Let's throw them back into the dark pit where they came from!" Gamagori shouted as he prepared the turbine weapon Iori just invented.

"Man, boys get way too excited when it comes to hitting things, but…" Nonon said as she suddenly pulled out a pair of rocket launchers from seemingly nowhere and started grinning. "I just like blowing them up instead!"

"Here goes!" Sora commanded as he was about to lead everyone into battle, until a loud explosion stopped him and turned around to see a pillar of fire emerging from the ground, right where the base of nudist beach was.

**(Music stops)**

"What could've done that?" Gamagori asked while Sora noticed a figure walking out of the fire, no doubt the one behind the explosion. When the figure got closer, everyone instantly recognized the figure as Ryuko, with her hair raised upwards and her face was full of anger and hate while wearing a grey cloak instead of Senketsu.

"Ryuko?" Sora asked while Ryuko ignored him and passed by him to face the heartless.

"I'm sick of looking at these ugly bastards!" Ryuko said as she took out her scissor blade and slammed it on the ground as an energy wave was sent out at the heartless and the whole group was wiped out in a red explosion.

"She got them all!" Nonon said in surprise and terror.

"In one attack no less." Gamagori said while Sora had a bad feeling about Ryuko's change in behavior as Senketsu came hopping along.

"**Ryuko! You're awake!" **The kamui said in excitement while his wearer didn't even turn to face him.

"Get away from me!" Ryuko spat which shocked Senketsu and Sora. "I'm done with you. I'll never wear you again." She said staring threateningly at the kamui.

"**Ryuko!"**

"Just looking at you pisses me off. 'Cause I'm the same as you. I'm not human. I never was! I'm a goddamn life fiber monster!" Ryuko shouted in rage.

**Hallelujah!**

"What are you saying Ryuko?! Senketsu is your best friend in the whole world!" Mako said as she came out of nowhere. "The Ryuko I know would never say something so horrible! She wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't!" Mako calmed as she got close to Ryuko's face. "That's not the Ryuko I know!"

"Then you don't know me." Ryuko said as she pushed away Mako and turned away from her. "Everything about me was a big, fat lie. I ain't even human."

"Why does that matter?!" Sora shouted as he threw both his keyblades away and stuck them into the ground. "You're still Ryuko, and how were you born shouldn't change that at all!"

"And what?! Are you gonna say what's on the inside is what counts?! Well guess what?! Inside is the same thing as Ragyo! Blood, life fibers and all!" Ryuko argued.

"That shouldn't change a thing! It's you who decides what you are!" Sora shot back.

"Then I guess I did decide!"

"Aww. Someone's having a bad day today." A familiar mocking voice said as everyone turned to notice that the remnants of the destroyed COVERS formed into a bleached colored Nui.

"Nui Harime!" Ryuko growled.

"Don't you think you're getting grumbly-wumbly at the wrong person?"Nui asked in a mocking tone.

"Bite me!"

"Honestly, what happened to getting revenge for your daddy? Don't get mad at everyone else and ignore little old me." Nui said as her fake body coiled like a snake over to Ryuko. "I killed him, so come after me."

"Go bother someone else!" Sora said as he picked back up the oblivion keyblade and hacked the fake Nui into pieces, only for them to come back together and reformed into Ragyo.

"What nimble reflexes you have, child. But I'm here for my daughter dear, and you're still a major annoyance." Ragyo said.

"I ain't your daughter!" Ryuko angrily denied.

I understand your confusion, but it's not my fault. Blame it on Soichiro." Ragyo said as the Nui copy was reforming behind her and hopping around on her spring like body. "Oh, pardon me-Isshin. It was his idea to hide the truth from both of us, and you can see how foolish that plan was. But what's most despicable is he used you like a pawn. As your mother, I can sympathize with how angry you must be feeling right-" She said right as Ryuko sliced the top of her head off, only to easily reform.

"For the last time, you're not my mom!" Ryuko shouted as she slashed at the clone, only for it to regenerate with each attack.

Magnificent. Now, that's determination." Ragyo said as her image was cut in half, only to reform again. "Looking at you, my heart sings. More than it ever did for that failure of a sister of yours."

"You got no right to talk about Ryuko and Satsuki like you loved them! You threw them both away over a butch of alien threads!" Sora said as Ragyo got into his face.

"This a talk between a mother and her daughter, boy! So do kindly to step out of it or your suffering will be much worse if you speak that way to me!" Ragyo threatened while Sora remained unfazed.

"Do your worst!" Sora dared while Ragyo smiled in amusement before turning her attention back to Ryuko.

"You don't resent your mother, do you, dear? You don't really hate me." Ragyo asked while the anger on Ryuko's face deepened.

"All I want to do is kill you." Ryuko growled as Ragyo chuckled.

"If that's really what you want, come to honnouji academy, and we can put this little mother/ daughter feud to-" Ragyo nearly finished her message before a large fireball struck both her coby and Nui's in a large explosion and turned the clones into ash.

"Ryuko, you can't go! It's clearly what Ragyo wants!" Sora warned her.

"Would you get lost! I'm tired of you holding me back!" Ryuko spat.

"Ryuko! He's right!" Aikuro said as he was being carried by Tsumugu to the scene. "Cool down before you do something stupid!"

"Quit acting like you're still my teacher! This is all your fault from the start. You knew everything, but you played it cool! Sitting back, laughing at me, laughing at the freak!" Ryuko accused the spy.

"...You know that's not true."

"There's no way he could've known Ryuko! Your father properly didn't tell him anything because maybe he wanted to tell you himself. Maybe he wanted to know so you could meet your sister!" Sora said before he was suddenly punched in the face and sent back a couple feet.

**(Music: Tears of light)**

"Don't talk about my dad like you know him! And stop trying to make something good come out of this!" Ryuko yelled as she pointed the scissor blade at him.

"Looks like humans and clothing can't get along after all." Tsumugu said as he loaded his needle rifle and pointed at Ryuko.

"Don't you dare!" Sora yelled as he pointed his keyblade at Tsumugu and then turned his attention back to Ryuko. "It's true I didn't know your dad, but he saved you from Ragyo so you wouldn't turn into her puppet!"

"Shut up!" Ryuko shouted as she tackled Sora and knocked him down a small hill that the two tumbled down as Ryuko grabbed the front of Sora's shirt. "You gotta be the dumbest, most dense person I know! It's no wonder you couldn't save your damn girlfriend!" She said as a look of rage and anger, more intense then Ryuko's own came over Sora's face.

"Take...That...back, now!" Sora growled.

"Why should I?!" Ryuko said as Sora suddenly headbutted her and forced her to let go of him and then had the oblivion pointed at her forehead. "...What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Do what?!" Sora questioned as Ryuko grabbed the blade of the keyblade and redirected the tip at her heart.

"You hunt monsters, right? So put me down if you think you have to! It's what you do!" Ryuko shouted as Sora pulled the keyblade away.

"You know I won't do it..." Sora said as the anger faded away from him while Ryuko became more frustrated.

"You're such an idiot. You think you can save everyone, but it's already too late for me."

"It's not!" Sora argued.

"Why not?!" Ryuko shouted.

"**BECAUSE IT ALMOST HAPPENED TO ME!"** Sora shouted in a dark voice as his eyes became bright red for a moment before the light died down which made Ryuko take a step back. "Back in hollow bastion, I turned into a heartless. But I managed to come back. Riku and my other friends also came back from the darkness when they were nearly lost to it. And I'm not letting the same happen to you!" He said while Ryuko stared at him silently.

"...Goodbye Sora." Ryuko said as she turned away and started walking off.

"Ryuko! Come back!" Sora shouted as he tried chasing after her, only to be cut off when a dark laser from above made him jump back.

**(Music: Kh 1.5 Destai- darkside battle)**

"Huh?" He questioned as he looked up to see they were right underneath the dark orb floating above the city, and a pool of darkness opened up in front of him as a darkside emerged out of the pool and gave out a loud roar

"Stay out of my way!" Sora demanded as he called oathkeeper back to his right hand and dodged a punch from the large heartless when it smashed its fist at him and opened up a pool of darkness that spawn several shadows as the fist was lifted away only for Sora to easily cut down the small heartless with swipes of his keyblades. When the darkside propped itself on its knees, dark energy swirled in its heart shaped hole and shot out dark homing shots out at Sora witch he deflected back at the darkside's head and hands while simply got off its knees and plunged it hand into the ground and pulled out a dark sphere and launched it skywards as smaller orbs fell from the sky while Sora simply dodged the orbs and jumped into the air above the darkside's head performed a spinning attack that struck the head hard as the darkside buckled at the attack.

"Hey, spikes!' Nonon's voice called out for Sora as he looked over to see a dozen darksides emerging everywhere in the surrounding area and cornering the others. "That thing has friends! And they don't look happy!"

"We can't hold them back!" Tsumugu shouted as he unloaded a whole clip from his needle rifle, which proved ineffective as the rounds bounced off the darkside he was shooting at. All the darksides started generating orbs into their hands and released them into the air and were absorbed by the giant sphere, becoming larger and glowing brighter.

"That doesn't look good." Sora said as the darkside he was fighting gave out a loud roar that knocked Sora back and lasers rained down from the sphere and sweeped around the area that forced Sora to jump around the deadly attacks. After gaining a bit of distance from the lasers, Sora noticed that they were sweeping outwards and were chasing the others who were trying to fight the heartless, with expectation of Mako, who was cornered by a rock while a laser came closer to her.

"Oh come on! I didn't do anything! I'm just running for my life here!" Mako cried as she watched the laser come closer to her as Sora hopped in front of and deflected the laser with both his keyblades and redirected it at a darkside and destroyed it. "Thanks Sora!" Mako said while still shaking a bit from fear.

"Go find some cover. I'm ending this!" Sora said as he rushed back over to the lead darkside under the orb and tried smashing the keyblade wielder with its fist, only for Sora to easily evade the attack and jumped above the darkside's head. "Light!" He called out as he raised both keyblades at the sky and pillars of light rained down on the darkside and assaulted it with attacks until the large heartless finally disintegrated into dark particles while Sora returned to normal form.

**(Music ends)**

"Hah!" Sora gave out a battle cry and jumped high into the air to slice the dark sphere above. After it was attacked, the sphere started going wild and started sucking up rubble, including the army of darksides.

"Go find cover! That thing is gonna blow!" Uzu warned everyone else while they ran for safety and the giant sphere condensed and finally exploded in a dark burst of energy that enveloped the whole area. Once the dark mist faded away, everyone emerged from their covers to find each darkside had vanished, the only remnants of them were dark particles floating throughout the air and Sora standing over the spot where he defeated the lead heartless, staring sadly at the ground.

"I should've stopped her when I had the chance." Sora said blaming himself for not stopping Ryuko from chasing after Ragyo and Nui, properly right now she was halfway to Honnouji academy now, thanks to the darkside interrupting him.

"Hey, cheer up. We're not done yet." Aikuro said as he walked up behind Sora.

"We might as well be. When I was at the school saving Satsuki, I saw that Ragyo was building something there. She properly needs Ryuko for it to work." Sora explained.

"Then we still have time. Listen kid, we got one last play at beating Ragyo and need you to pull it off. In fact I'm already having it put into play right now." Aikuro said.

"You don't mean S.S naked sol, do you?" Tsumugu asked with surprise, to Sora it sounded like this was a secret weapon nudist beach was holding on to.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking, about that." Aikuro said as he pointed out towards the direction of the ocean while the ground started rumbling.

"What's going on?!" Sora questioned while trying to keep his balance. A moment later, something massive was slowly rising out of the bay. A large black and red ship in the shape of a dagger. "What is that?" He asked as the ship completely emerged from the water.

"That's the S.S naked sol, the whole base underground was that ship. We're gonna use it for one last assault on honnouji academy." Aikuro explained as the top of the ship opened up to become the large vessel's deck. "But if we're gonna pull this off, we still need you, kid. And with Matoi gone, you and Satsuki are our last hope. Can you give us a hand one last time?" He asked as Sora closed his eyes for a moment.

"Of course, to the end!"

* * *

**(honnouji academy:Courtyard)**

In the giant courtyard of the academy, the COVERS and the heartless were silently contrucing the large, unknown device in the middle. But the silence was soon interrupted by one of the student gondolas flying over the school walls and crashing into the courtyard, crushing any COVERS and heartless as it rolled along the ground. A moment later, the gondola was surrounded by the minions of darkness and the living suits, with one COVER close to the gondola door, ready to attack whoever was inside. Only for it to get its face to get obliterated by a spinning tire of a purple motorcycle, driven by none other than Ryuko who drove the motorcycle closer to the center of the courtyard, where Nui Harime was waiting and clapping.

"Bravo, Ryuko! Nice entrance! I'm giving that a ten out of ten." Nui said as she pulled a giant card with the number ten on it. Ryuko didn't bother responding to Nui's statement as she revved up the bike's engine in response. "Aw, don't anything to say? I thought you had some words in mind."

"I only got one thing on my mind right now. You and Ragyo, six feet under!" Ryuko said, ready to charge at Nui, but before she could rush at Nui, a dark corridor appeared in between Ryuko and the grand couturier, revealing Vanitas emerging out of it.

**(Music: Kh3 enter the darkness)**

"Welcome home!" Sora's dark double said with a grin as surprise came across Ryuko's face.

"Shit!" She cursed as Vanitas shot a dark firaga at her and destroyed the motorcycle in a black explosion. A moment later, Ryuko jumped out of the explosion unharmed as she brought down her scissor blade on Vanitas, only for him to block her with his keyblade and continued to counter each attack from Ryuko. "I will admit, you got a little better since last time."

"Shut it!" Ryuko shouted in anger as she tried to break through Vanitas' guard and then jumped back and used her cloak to trap Vanitas' hands, unable to use his keyblade.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do?" Vanitas said mockingly as he dismissed his keyblade, much to Ryuko's confusion as he opened up the palms of his hands and two rusty keyblades fell from the sky to cut Vanitas' bindings as he called back his keyblade. "You really didn't think that could work, did you?"

"Would you just shut the hell up already?!" Ryuko shouted as she switched her scissor blade to decapitation mode and brought it down on Vanitas, only to miss when he fazed away and reappeared to kick her in the back and knock her down while dropping her scissor blade. As Ryuko recovered she tried reaching for her scissor blade, only for Vanitas to grab her wrist.

"Ahhh!" Ryuko shouted in pain as Vanitas threatened to crush her arm.

"I could just break your arm and make you stop squirming. But it will just heal and we'll be here all day." Vanitas said.

"Stick it up your ass!"

"Don't be like that. We're only trying to give you a gift." Vanitas said with a dark smile.

**(Music stops)**

"What?" Ryuko questioned as a whitish blue light shined behind her and looked to see Satsuki's former kamui, Junkestu floating in the air. "Junketsu?!" She said in surprise as Vanitas dropped her. Before Ryuko could go for her scissor blade again, her body suddenly froze stiff.

"The grand couturier has tailored you a special gift. Just for you my dear." Ragyo said as she appeared.

"Ragyo...you bitch!" Ryuko cursed as her cloak was removed by invisible force. "What'd you do... to...me?"

"Actually, I took your measurements all the other times we were fighting and then shot you full of tacking needles while you were getting a beat down." Nui explained.

**(Music: Key of darkness)**

"You are my darling daughter after all. Wearing a half-finished rag like Senketsu simply won't do. Your clothes must simply be first rate." Ragyo said while Ryuko struggled.

"Stop it!" Ryuko said, trying to resist.

"In my option. Kamui Junkestu is more your style." Ragyo said as Junketsu split into multiple pieces and then reassembled onto Ryuko's body. "Don't fight. Open your heart to Junketsu."

"Get it off!" Ryuko shouted as she tried to fight the kamui.

"Looks like she's too stubborn to let this thing on her." Vanitas said as he approached Ryuko. "Don't worry, I have a little something extra to make your mother's gift more tempting." He said as he brought his hand closer to Ryuko's face.

"Get back! I'm warning you-" Ryuko said as Vanitas put his hand over Ryuko's face, silencing her.

"Now truly open your heart!" Vanitas said as a stream of darkness flowed from his arm and over Ryuko's body as the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

**(The S.S naked sol)**

After the giant flagship of nudist beach set sail away from Osaka, with Honnouji academy as its destination, it traveled for a little while before Aikuro decided they should stop and prepare for the upcoming battle. While everyone else prepared for combat, Sora stepped away outside to stay out of everyone's way. Right now he was walking upwards towards the crows nest that overlooked the main deck and the ocean so he could think to himself to the sounds of the sea like he was back home. As soon as he walked to the top of the crows nest, someone else had already beaten Sora there.

"Wasn't expecting you here." A familiar voice called for Sora's attention as he turned to see Satsuki, wearing a robe and sitting in a beach chair while Soroi severed her tea.

"Satsuki? You just got treated, shouldn't you be resting?" Sora asked.

"If we're heading towards the final battle, I want to be there for it. Kamui or no, I will not just stand by." Satsuki responded.

"I shall leave the two of you alone, ma'am. You both clearly need the room to talk." Soroi said.

"Thank you, Soroi." Satsuki said as Soroi stepped away and left her and Sora alone. "I heard Ryuko has left us."

"Yeah, she went after Ragyo and Nui. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her. I let you and her down." Sora apologized.

"Don't be. If anything, it seems stubbornness runs in our family."

"But Ryuko didn't ask for this."

"I didn't ask to be part of this family either. If I was her, I would've reacted the same way. I can see why our father didn't tell her a thing." Satsuki said. "If anything, I'm envious of Ryuko for getting the chance to grow outside of our family."

"Maybe if your dad explained things to Ryuko as she was growing up. She might've had a better sense of things. Although, she properly would've gone after Ragyo anyway. It couldn't be helped." Sora said as Chirithy appeared next to him in a puff of smoke.

"None of us can help where we come from. All we can do is decide what we do with-WHOA!" Chirithy yelped in surprise as Satsuki drew bakuzan and pointed it at the spirit's face.

"Apparently, the heartless are learning to talk." Satsuki said as Sora grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hold on, Satsuki! Chirithy isn't a heartless! I brought him here to help find a friend of his!" Sora pleaded as surprise came over Satsuki's face.

"Did you say Chirithy?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"In ancient times. The keyblade wielders of the old age had spiritual assistants called by the same name as this plush toy here." Satsuki explained as Chirithy looked annoyed.

"Hey! Who are you calling a plush toy?" The spirit said.

"Satsuki. How do you know about all this? About the keyblade, and about Chirithy?" Sora asked as Satsuki decided to tell him.

"There is this book. A book my father had read to me in my childhood before he faked his death. A book about the age of fairy tales." Satsuki explained.

"So that's how you know so much, I didn't know there was a book. Chirithy, did you?" Sora asked as the spirit shook its head. "Guess that's how your dad knew about the black box."

"If we are successful in defeating Ragyo, I will give you the book. It's properly better off with you anyway."

"The book is the least of the things to worry about. I'm more concerned about your sister. I can promise you. I am gonna save her if Ragyo has her." Sora vowed as Satsuki smiled in response.

"Do you normally make promises like that?" Satsuki asked with amusement.

"Yup. He meets ya, and thinks your friends already." Chirithy noted.

"Lady Satsuki!"

"Uh oh!" Chirithy said as he vanished in a puff of smoke, not wanting to be mistaken for a heartless again as the elite four climbed up to the crow's nest.

"What's the matter?" Satsuki asked.

"There a bogey headed straight for us. And it's coming in fast!" Inumuta warned.

"We think Ragyo is already on to us!" Gamagori noted.

"Look! Here it comes!" Nonon said as she redirected everyone's attention to the sky, where a blue orb was flying at high speed towards the ship and crashed into the main deck below.

"Whatever it is. It's alive down there. I don't need to see to tell." Uzu said.

"I'll check it out!" Sora volunteered as he hopped off the crow's nest and down onto the deck. As he walked towards the impact site while Aikuro and Tsumugu followed behind him in their respective DTRs. "Whoa hold on guys. You should hang back for this."

"Are you sure, kid?" Aikuro asked.

"If it's Ragyo, Nui, or worse, Vanitas. I don't want you guys getting hurt. I'm properly the only one left to take them on." Sora said as Aikuro and Tsumugu looked at each other with an agreeing look.

"Okay fine. But we're going in if shit hits the fan." Tsumugu said.

"Don't worry about that right now." Sora said as he approached the cater and immediately got a bad feeling when he saw the eyes of Junketsu staring at him out of the smoke as he summoned kingdom key for battle. "Looks like Ragyo decided to take care of things herself."

"Now that I got your attention…" A familiar voice that shocked Sora as the smoke cleared away to reveal the one that was wearing Junkestu was not Ragyo, but Ryuko instead. "It's time to bust some heads!"

* * *

**Journal update**

**Darkness: A mysterious presence that appeared to both Sora and Ryuko in the final world. It reminded Ryuko of her origins to place thoughts of anger in her heart, and then took on the form of a powerful heartless to block Sora's path. Just what is this thing or person?**

**COVERS: Being created by the primordial life fiber to serve its will. These living suits seek out human beings to absorb to be used as living batteries, but if they are cut off from their source of power, they are nothing more than rags. **

**Heartless**

**Black COVERS: The heartless copies of the COVERS that were made when Nui Harime exposed the heartless to the primordial life fiber. It behaves the same as its original counterpart, but is much more aggressive.**

**Iron Giant: A behemoth made of iron that is nothing to take lightly. This mecha menace uses its size and weapons to overwhelm their opponents, but if that's not enough it will use gravity magic to incapacitate its foes.**


	18. A promise to keep

**Chapter 18: A promise to keep**

**(S.S naked sol)**

"Whoa hold on guys. You should hang back for this." Sora advised.

"Are you sure, kid?" Aikuro asked.

"If it's Ragyo, Nui, or worse, Vanitas. I don't want you guys getting hurt. I'm properly the only one left to take them on." Sora said as Aikuro and Tsumugu looked at each other with an agreeing look.

"Okay fine. But we're going in if shit hits the fan." Tsumugu said.

"Don't worry about that right now." Sora said as he approached the cater and immediately got a bad feeling when he saw the eyes of Junketsu staring at him out of the smoke as he summoned kingdom key for battle. "Looks like Ragyo decided to take care of things herself."

"Now that I got your attention…" A familiar voice that shocked Sora as the smoke cleared away to reveal the one that was wearing Junkestu was not Ragyo, but Ryuko instead. "It's time to bust some heads!" Ryuko exclaimed with hostility. Junketsu's transformed state had been greatly altered by being worn by Ryuko, her torso was covered in body armor while her legs were covered by baggy leggings. But the most dramatic change is that Ryuko's eyes that were now full of bloodlust with orange circles around them.

"...R-Ryuko?" Sora questioned with surprise as Ryuko responded by drawing her scissor blade.

"Hahahahaha!" Ryuko laughed madly as she swung her scissor blade around to create a powerful gust of wind that knocked Sora down.

"Ahh!" Sora yelped as the wind blew him away from the crater while Ryuko steeped out of it. While Sora picked himself up, Tsumugu sped by in his DTR. "Wait! Don't!"

"Sorry, kid! But we told you we jump in if we have to!" Tsumugu said as he shot needles from his DTR at Ryuko, only for the projectiles to bounce off her and then waved her scissor blade in response to launch another burst of wind that knocked Tsumugu's DTR down.

"Look at , driving with his ass hanging out. Time to die." Ryuko said grinning with the intention of killing Tsumugu as she prepared her scissor blade

"Ryuko, stop!" Sora pleaded as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "We're your friends, Ryuko! You don't need to fight us! Ragyo did something to you, fight it!" He tried calling out for her, only for Ryuko to turn her head towards him with a cold, blank stare.

"Do I know you?" Ryuko questioned which shocked Sora.

"W-what?"

"Get lost." Ryuko said bluntly as an aura of darkness waved off her that made Sora jump back.

"Darkness? Vanitas.." Sora guessed where Ryuko suddenly got that power from. "Ryuko! You fight it! You gotta remember!"

"I said get lost!" Ryuko repeated as she waved her scissor blade again and a wave of darkness knocked Sora down.

"Where did Matoi get that power?!" Gamagori questioned as the elite four looked down from the crow's nest, terrified over Ryuko's dark powers.

"Her dark scent. It's even worse when that power was possessing lady Satsuki." Sanageyama said as his sense of smell was overwhelmed by the dark power emanating from Ryuko.

"Its that bad?!" Nonon questioned.

"It gets worse!" Inumuta said as he tapped away at his laptop, which was recording Ryuko's data. "That darkness is getting stronger by the moment. And somehow, Junketsu is amplifying it!"

"Satsuki! What do we do?" Nonon asked the former student council president, only to see Satsuki had a look of anger on her face. "Satsuki?"

"How dare they do this…" Satsuki growled with her fists clenched. Even though Satsuki had just found out Ryuko was her sister, she still felt rage when she saw Ryuko possessed by darkness, just like her herself not too long ago. After a moment of anger, Satsuki turned to leave the crow' nest.

"Lady Satsuki, where are you going?" Gamagori asked.

"I am going to retrieve something that can even the odds. I cannot stand by and allow this!" Satsuki answered as she stepped off the tower while Sora was defending himself from Ryuko's aggressive attacks.

"Ryuko, stop! I don't wanna fight you!" Sora pleaded as he fended off Ryuko's blows.

"I don't care how you know me. But you better fight, because I am gonna kill you!" Ryuko exclaimed as she swung her scissor blade hard enough to knock Sora back a few feet.

"I know deep down you won't! The real Ryuko is still in there!" Sora said which Ryuko smiled at.

"Looks I need to convince you to fight." Ryuko said as darkness erupted from her again and her own shadow stretched out behind her. A pair of dark red hands started emerging out of Ryuko's shadow, like the shadow was coming to life as a being rose out to reveal itself. A guardian heartless, just like the one Ansem once had control of, only its appearance was different with its frame being more femine and colored dark red with its eyes and mouth binded.

"Oh no…" Sora said in horror when he realized how powerful the darkness in Ryuko was as the guardian lunged at Sora and punched him hard enough to send him skidding across the ship's deck.

"Whoa! Where did Ryuko get a pet monster?" Mako questioned as she watched the fight from a window.

"**Either something has been done to that kamui, or something has been done to Ryuko!" **Senketsu said.

It's like Juju's strange journey came to life!" Mataro said.

"I don't think that was the name of the show." Mako said as she and her family heard the door open behind them and looked to see Satsuki enter. "Lady Satsuki." she exclaimed in surprise as Satsuki turned her attention to Senketsu.

"I know you don't see a reason to trust me. But please hear me out." Satsuki asked Senketsu while the kamui looked confused. Back in the middle of the battle, Sora was running at the guardian when it took a swing at Sora with its powerful arm, only for the keyblade wielder to duck under it and continue straight towards Ryuko as she smiled and clashed her scissor blade against the keyblade.

"Ryuko, please! Let us help you!" Sora begged as sparks formed from the clash between the kingdom key and the scissor blade.

"You must be dumber than I thought if you think I still know you. Now do me a favor, and just die!" Ryuko said as she overpowered Sora and knocked the keyblade out of his hand before the guardian reappeared behind him and tossed him a few feet away. "Don't worry though. I still got a little gift for ya." She said as a dark energy formed in the heart shaped hole of the guardian and then released it in the form of a dark orb that flew at Sora and detonated in a black and purple explosion. "Now that's some good fireworks!" Ryuko laughed as the guardian was dismissed. As the smoke from the explosion cleared away, any sign of Sora seemed to be gone with no body present. "Hey, what gives?!" She questioned with annoyance as she looked around for Sora and found him some distance away from the fire.

"Here, you'll need this." Sora heard a familiar voice as he felt the effects of an elixir being used on him and then looked up to see his savior.

"Ugg, Satsuki?" Sora questioned as she looked up to see the former student council president standing over him, but her attre was what caught him off guard. "Satsuki, either I hit my head too hard, or are you wearing Senketsu?" He noted as he looked over Satsuki to see that she was indeed wearing Ryuko's kamui.

"Actually, Yes. I am wearing Matoi's kamui." Satsuki answered as she drew bakuzan and as well as the black knife Nonon was wielding before.

"Senketsu. You went along with this?" Sora questioned the kamui.

"**Yes I have. I know it's strange, but It might be the only way to save Ryuko." **Senketsu answered as the scene froze and Sora looked at the screen.

"I really hope this doesn't turn into sisters stealing each other's clothes. Because I am not getting in the middle of that one." Sora commented.

"But, Sora!" Mako said as she appeared onscreen. "Sisters wearing each other's clothes is a strong sign of siblinghood! It's also another way of knowing which sister is sexier!"

"Mako, get out of here. You're not here until the next scene!" Sora reminded her.

"Whoops! My bad!" Mako apologized as she left and the scene resumed.

"So, teaming up against me, huh? You just made my day." Ryuko said with a smile.

"Satsuki, are sure you can fight her? You're still hurt, and she got the power of darkness now. Just leave this to me." Sora said as Satsuki looked annoyed.

"You're doing it again you fool." Satsuki said.

"Huh?"

"Back when she lost control and went berserk! You went soft on her back then, and now you're doing once more! She's not going to just calm down like before, and right now, she's not my sister and not your friend. Even her memory of you has been erased!" Satsuki scolded the keyblade wielder.

"You're playing the sister card? Don't make me puke. It's a little too late." Ryuko said as she entered a battle stance, which Sora noticed was a little similar to Terra's. "So,which one of you wants to step up and die first?"

"Sora. I know you want to save her. But we are the only ones who can stop her." Satsuki said as Sora looked at the ground for a few moments before he clenched his hands in determination and stood up next to Satsuki.

"I'm ready. I'm willing to do whatever it takes!" Sora said as he called back his keyblade and entered his own battle stance.

"Just what I like to hear. Let's begin, Senketsu." Satsuki said as she lifted her blade up to the pin on the seki tekko.

"**Right!" **Senketsu said in agreement as Satsuki used bakuzan to pull the pin and was enveloped in a red light. Once the light died down, Satsuki was now wearing the transformed Senketsu, who had gone unchanged when Ryuko wore him transformed.

**(Music: Rage awakened-Kh3 ver)**

"Life fiber synchronize. Kamui Senketsu!" Satsuki called out as she prepared both bakuzan and her knife while Ryuko reared herself back.

"Here I come,Satsuki!" Ryuko shouted as she suddenly dashed across the ground at a high speed and charged at Satsuki and Sora as they used their respective weapons to block the incoming scissor blade which caused a shockwave from the impact. A moment after, Ryuko pushed Sora and Satsuki back while the three exchanged blows with their blades, and despite being outnumbered, Ryuko was fighting off Sora's and Satsuki's attacks. "That's the best you got? You'll wish you had more of you!" She taunted as she kicked Sora away and summoned the guardian to punch Satsuki back.

"Sora. You handle Matoi. I'll take the shadow when it reemerges." Satsuki said.

"Okay!" Sora agreed as he ran at Ryuko.

"Idiot!" Ryuko said as the guardian prepared electrical energy in its hands and sent forward a vertical shockwave at Sora which he was to avoid by dodge rolling to the side while Satsuki jumped into the air.

"Senketsu Senjin!" Satsuki commanded as blades erupted from Senketsu and struck the guardian, but didn't pierce since the guardian was invulnerable, but it was able to keep it in place. "Now, Sora!" She shouted as Sora rushed at Ryuko again.

"Want some more, huh?" Ryuko questioned as she pointed the scissor blade at Sora and shot out multiple dark projectiles at him that he was able to avoid by blocking with his keyblade as he ran until he struck a single shot that bounced back towards Ryuko that forced her to stop attacking to deflect the shot as Sora closed the gap.

"Sorry about this, Ryuko!" Sora said as he began a combo string with an upward strike that knocked Ryuko's hand off balance before he was able to continue with more attacks. "Eat this!" He said as he hopped backwards and reared his keyblade back before thrusting forward with a powerful lunge that knocked Ryuko back hard enough to send her flying through some debris as the guardian disappeared from the grasp of Senketsu's blades.

"Did you stop her-Ahh!" Satsuki yelled as she was suddenly blasted away when Ryuko appeared behind her.

"Now we're having some fun!" Ryuko said with a sadistic smile while Sora caught Satsuki in midair before she crashed onto anything.

"Together?" Sora asked Satsuki as he set her down.

"Sounds like a good option." Satsuki agreed as she and Sora both pointed their weapons forward with the tips glowing a blue color.

"FREEZE!" The two of them shouted as the two released two blizzaza spells at the same time straight at Ryuko.

"What a joke." Ryuko said with a bored face as a fiery dark energy formed in her hand and aimed it forward and launched a dark fireball at the blizzard spells and collide in between and cause a large explosion of fire and ice that forced Sora and Satsuki rear back from the force of the explosion while Ryuko smiled in amusement, and once the explosion settled down, the deck of the ship was either covered in fire or ice. "Now that was a nice little show, wasn't it?" Ryuko questioned as she vanished in a dark blur.

"What?" Satsuki questioned in confusion as she and Sora looked around for Ryuko.

"Let's amp it up, can we?" Ryuko voice said from behind as the two looked to see her rearing the scissor blade back with one hand in decapitation mode and Sora recognized the ready stance for ars solum.

"Ryuko, don't!" Sora said as he got between Ryuko and Satsuki as the former unleashed a fast flurry of swings on Sora as he took every blow.

"You!" Ryuko said as she performed a spinning slash. "Don't stand!" She continued with another slash. "A chance in hell!" She finished as she slammed the scissor blade down that created a shockwave that blasted Sora and Satsuki away.

"I think this is the part where you start fighting more seriously!" Satsuki said.

"I know. And I'm putting a stop to this!" Sora said as he twirled his keyblade and turned into second form.

"A color change isn't gonna save you!" Ryuko said as she dashed forward at high speed again at Sora only for her to be blocked by a wall of ice made by Satsuki that slowed her crazed sister down as she crashed through the ice as Sora used explosion to summon a ring of orbs that caught Ryuko.

"Take this!" Sora shouted as he charged forward with another lunge and rammed into Ryuko as he charged her through some debris and then knocked Ryuko upwards with an arching uppercut and did further damage by releasing a sphere of red energy.

"Bastard!" Ryuko shouted in anger as she teleported back to the ground and summoned the guardian again in front of Sora as it took a swing of its arm at him, only for him to dodge the attack and then blocked another attack when the guardian swung both arms at him. "Hold still!" She said in frustration as the guardian disappeared and a pool of darkness formed under Sora as he jumped out of the way when the guardian shot upwards out from the pool. "Would you sit still for a moment, so I can bash your brains in!"

"Senketsu shippu!" Satsuki called out which caught Ryuko's attention as she turned to see Satsuki flying at her in Senketsu's flight configuration and was unable to dodge or teleport in time as Satsuki grabbed her and dragged her into the air in a choke hold.

"Let me go!"

"Hit her now, Sora!" Satsuki said as the guardian vanished.

"On it!" Sora said as he pointed the keyblade in front of himself as energy started gathering at the tip as he charged up ragnarok and released a cluster of energy bolts that flew at Ryuko.

"Piss off!" Ryuko shouted as she broke free of Satsuki's grasp by elbowing her in the stomach and then kicked her down to the ship deck and then turned her attention back to Sora, only to be surprised see the energy bolts flying at her and get barraged by them in a firework like explosion. After the explosion, the smoke blew away to reveal an angered Ryuko.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Ryuko shouted as she flew at Sora with her scissor blade as she clashed it against the keyblade as the two exchanged blows until Sora ducked underneath a swing.

"Back at cha!" Sora said as he retaliated with counter slash and knocked Ryuko into the air and followed up by teleporting in front of her and continued the combo with a few more slashes.

"Little bastard!" Ryuko growled in frustration as she took another slash at Sora, only for him to counter when he performed hurricane winder to block the attack and also catch Ryuko in its spin as Sora followed up with aerial finish and performed a series of slashes that knocked Ryuko back to the ground and then quickly recovered. "You're pushing your luck here. But I gotta admit, this is a little fun."

"Ryuko, just snap out of it! This isn't you!" Sora pleaded.

"What about this instead? I rip you apart!" Ryuko countered as she switched the scissor blade into decapitation mode and prepared for ars solum while Sora's keyblade admitted a golden glow as he prepared for ars arcanum the two clashed in their assault of attacks, exchanging blows of their weapons. "Give up yet, ya little shit?" She questioned without slowing down her attacks while Sora did the same.

"Not by a long shot!" Sora shouted back as he sped up his attacks faster than Ryuko's which started to knock her off balance which made an opening for Sora to unleash a slam attack on Ryuko that created a small crater as Sora returned to normal. "Let's see what Vanitas and Ragyo did to you." He said as he reached down towards the seemingly unconscious Ryuko.

"Sora! Don't!" Satsuki warned him as Ryuko's eyes shot open and the guardian appeared to grab Sora.

"You should actually make sure I'm dead next time!" Ryuko said as Satsuki rushed at her with her sword and knife, only for Ryuko to block her without even looking.

"That weak ass rag out of my face. You can't even synchronize with it right." Ryuko taunted as she ignited her left fist in dark flames as she punched Satsuki away and turned her attention back to Sora. "Now back to you!" She said as she had the guardian slam Sora into the ground and began punching him repeatedly as he bounced off the ground. "You think I'm some damsel in distress you have to save, don't cha?" She questioned as she wailed on Sora. "Well you got the wrong girl you jackass!" Ryuko finished as she stopped punching and kicked Sora away.

"Ahhh!" Sora grunted in pain as he stumbled away.

"Now how about you stay down there and die why don't cha?" Ryuko as she slowly walked over to Sora and ignited in dark flames with intention to finish him off.

"Hey, Ryuko. Did you stop to think that maybe Satsuki might've been holding back?" Sora asked while Ryuko looked confused and suddenly felt a chilling sensation and looked at her arm holding the scissor blade frozen and looked behind to see Satsuki who shot the ice spell at her.

"He's right about me holding back. Senjin Shippu!" Satsuki called out.

"**Interesting. Senjin shippu!" **Senketsu responded as he created a new configuration of both his blade and flight forms and Satsuki flew straight at Ryuko and started spinning to become a buzz saw of energy.

"What?!" Ryuko said in surprise as she used her scissor blade to block against Senjin shippu. After a moment of guarding the attack, Ryuko deflected the energy saw and sent it right towards Sora. "See ya when you're split in two!" She said as Sora didn't even flinch at the incoming projectile.

""Sorry, not today!" Sora said as he used his keyblade like a baseball bat to deflect the energy saw back in Ryuko's direction.

"Oh,you clever little bastard!" Ryuko growled as she moved to the side to avoid the energy saw.

"You wish you were getting off that easy!" Satsuki said from inside the swirling energy and redirected herself back at Ryuko that forced her to dodge the saw again as it went back towards Sora for him to redirect it at Ryuko again.

"Knock that shit off!" Ryuko shouted as she summoned the guardian so it could grab the energy saw with its bare hands and then toss it into the air.

"Big mistake!" Sora announced as a cable of light shot out from his keyblade and attached itself to the energy saw much to Ryuko's surprise as Sora pulled the cable and brought the energy saw back down on her in a mighty blow that ripped apart the ground until the attack let up and Satsuki jumped away from the crater she just made.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

"I"m fine. I'm quite impressed that you figured out I wanted to use me as a weapon." Satsuki said as Sora had a confused look on his face.

"I actually didn't." Sora admitted as Ryuko teleported out of the crater with an annoyed expression on her.

"Now you're just pissing me off!" Ryuko said in anger as darkness opened up under her and the guardian reappeared with a silent roar.

"That doesn't look good!" Sora said as a wall of darkness surrounded the deck area with dark electricity sparking everywhere.

"Send them to hell!" Ryuko ordered the guardian as she vanished from sight and the guardian started sending shockwaves from every direction in the dark dome at Sora and Satsuki as they did their best to dodge the attacks until the guardian teleported and punched Sora into the center.

"What the? Ahh!" Sora grunted as a ring of dark lightning kept from escaping the center.

"Sora!" Satsuki cried out as the guardian appeared behind and grabbed her by the neck before tossing into the ring of thunder alongside Sora.

"Join the shadows!" Ryuko's voice called out as the guardian lifted both its arms and shrouded its fists in dark energy and brought them onto the ground and energy pillars of darkness enveloped the area and did major damage to Sora and Satsuki as they were sent flying from the attack.

"LADY SATSUKI!" The elite four shouted in horror as they watched Sora and Satsuki have the battle turned around on them.

"That's it! We're going down there!" Uzu exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what dark powers Matoi has now! We can't let them die!" Gamagori agreed.

"What! Hold on!" Mako said as she came out of nowhere to stop the elite four.

"Makanshoku! Get back below deck with your family! Matoi could kill you too if given the chance!" Gamagori said.

"I know! Which is why Satsuki told me, to tell you guys to wait!" Mako said as the elite four stopped to listen to her.

"Okay, slacker. What did you wanna say?" Nonon asked as the elite four was willing to listen to what Mako's plan was while down on the ship's deck the battle was continuing as Sora and Satsuki struggled to recover from the guardian's attack as Ryuko reappeared and grabbed Satsuki by her hair and lifted her up to eye level.

"Look how the high and mighty have fallen. You're just a sad little princess now, standing on a sand castle, and I'm a big ass wave that's gonna wash it all away." Ryuko taunted.

"**Stop it, Ryuko!" **Senketsu begged as Ryuko turned her attention to the kamui's single eye. "**Satsuki may be able to hear, and our synchronization is flimsy at best. But our hearts are as one. Just like Sora's heart is trying to reach out to yours!" **He said as Ryuko looked behind her to see Sora struggling to get up.

"Don't do it...Ryuko." Sora begged weakly as he tried to stand himself up with his keyblade.

"Sora? Agh!" Ryuko grunted in pain as she gripped the side of her head much to Sora's surprise until she let go of her head. "Why the hell are you still trying to say I know you? You loser!" She said as she tossed Satsuki away and switched her scissor blade to decapitation mode. "After I'm done chopping you up, Satsuki. That annoying pest is gonna be next!" Ryuko threatened as she slowly walked over to Satsuki, who had a look of confidence on her face.

"You won't get the chance!" Satsuki said as Ryuko was suddenly blasted by a exposilve projectile that came from Nonon holding a pair of rocket launchers.

"Don't you dare mock Satsuki!" Nonon yelled as she fired a barrage of rockets at Ryuko. "Her castle is made of steel, and no matter what you do, it won't collapse-not now, not ever!" She shouted as she continued firing rockets that Ryuko sliced up.

"Butt the hell out!" Ryuko shouted back as the guardian appeared in front of Nonon and grabbed the rocket launchers from her before smashing them together.

"Damn!" Nonon swore as the guardian was about to bring its fist down on her, but was blocked by Sanageyama as he held back the monster with tailor's daggers.

"If you can't see what she's going through to save your ass, you're blind!" Uzu shouted as he barely held back the guardian.

"Just die already, human!" Ryuko shouted as the guardian was slowly overpowering Uzu.

"Sorry about this, Ryuko!" Sora's voice shouted from above which grabbed Ryuko's attention as she looked up to see the keyblade wielder right above with the shooting star keyblade he switched to after using curaga on himself and transformed it into the double arrow guns and started raining down magical bullets on Ryuko and forming a dust cloud as the guardian disappeared, letting Uzu go as Sora landed back on the ground and looking back where Ryuko once was before the dust cloud cleared away to reveal her unscratched.

"You really those peashooters were gonna do anything to me?!" Ryuko said about to attack until she heard a sound behind her and looked to see the ship's main cannon aimed right at her with Inumuta at the controls.

"You have a point. He lured you into firing range, though." Inumuta said as he pressed a button and unleashed the cannon's fiery blast into Ryuko and created a large explosion that made Sora shield his eyes from. Out of the fire, Ryuko emerged, still uninjured.

"Cannons can't do shit to Junketsu." Ryuko said, but was caught off guard when she was suddenly binded by a red whip.

"You're right, but they got you closer to me!" Gamagori said as he held his whips as strongly as he could to keep Ryuko from escaping. "Now, Sora! Take her down!"

"I'm on it!" Sora responded as he ran towards the trapped Ryuko as he channeled energy into his keyblade. "Sorry about this, Ryuko. But this is to help you!" He said as he unleashed last charge upon Ryuko and enveloped her in a slightly larger magic pillar than usual.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Ryuko shouted in pain as she was blasted by the pillar, draining her of strength until she went limp and Gamagori placed the COVERS removal device on her back.

**(Music ends)**

"Say goodbye to Junketsu. Because it's coming off!" Gamagori announced as the device started powering up.

"Damn humans! You set me up!" Ryuko growled in anger as she glared daggers straight at Sora and Satsuki walked up next to him.

"Indeed we have." Satsuki admitted while Sora looked unsure.

(This is too easy. Ragyo wouldn't have sent Ryuko here with the chance to use the machine on her to get Junketsu off. Unless...she knew we would!) Sora thought to himself with realization of Ragyo's plan.

"Now to pull you out of Junketsu. And make you come to your senses!" Gamagori said as the device on his arm seemed to be pulling Junketsu off of Ryuko, only for the machine to suddenly jam. "What-It's not working! Something's jamming it up!" He said as Satsuki came to the same realization as Sora.

"No, Gamagori! Run!" Satsuki warned.

"Hahahaaha!" A familiar mocking laugh was heard as Nui appeared from above to sever the removal device in half with her scissor blade which forced Sora, Satsuki and Gamagori to step back as the machine exploded while Nui held on to Ryuko.

"Get your hands off her!" Satsuki demanded.

"I got this one!" Tsumugu announced as he came riding on his DTR and started shooting at Nui, but to no avail.

"You're funny. Your bullets will never hit me. You humans sure like to waste time on things that won't work." Nui taunted as she smacked the DTR away with a simple swipe of her scissor blade. "Another thing that won't work is getting Ryuko out of Junketsu."

"Why's that?" Satsuki questioned.

"'Cause Junketsu's life fibers are connected to the ones inside li'l ol' Ryuko's li'l ol' body. That's why. You can try all you want, but if you do, they'll snap, and she'll die from the shock." Nui explained as she moved the neck piece on Ryuko to show her's and the kamui's life fibers attached to her skin.

"**What?!" **Senketsu said.

"Damn you!" Satsuki cursed while Sora was angry.

"What about her memories of me?!" Sora questioned.

"What's that now?" Nui questioned.

"For some reason, Ryuko can't remember me. Why did you and Ragyo erase her memories of me?"

"Oh yeah, that!" Nui said, remembering. "We thought your relationship with Ryuko might get in the way, so wiped every memory of you so she doesn't stop fighting. So every experience she might've had with you, no longer exists to her." She explained as Sora trembled with anger.

"Those were her memories, you had no right to take them away!" Sora shouted as he got back into his battle stance until he was quickly snapped out of his anger when he looked up and noticed Mako sliding down the ship's crows nest and flew into the air. "Mako?!"

"Haaaaaaaahhh!" Mako cried out as she glided through the air until gravity took over and she crashed into a pile of debris.

"The hell was that?" Ryuko questioned as Mako came out of the rubble unscathed.

**Hallelujah!**

"I totally know why you're mad, Ryuko! I do! I mean, think about it-if you can't change out of your clothes, you can't jump in the bath and get washed up. And if you have a date and you wanted to wear something nice, you couldn't. And having a monster following you around too will totally scare off your date! I know it sucks, but that doesn't mean it's okay to give up and flip out like this!" Mako finished her rant while Ryuko stared at her coldly.

"I got no idea what you're talking about. And I have no plan to find out!" Ryuko said as she summoned the guardian as it gathered energy in its fist.

"Uh oh.." Mako said as fear made her freeze up.

"Mako!" Sora shouted as he ran over.

**(Music: Kh3 rouge pawn cutscene)**

"Die!" Ryuko said as Sora managed to grab Mako out of the way on time as the guardian crashed its fist into the ground and created a powerful shockwave that blew the two a distance away.

"Enough! Ryuko!" Satsuki demanded as she rushed at Ryuko and attacked with her sword and knife, only to be easily deflected by Ryuko's scissor blade and knocked down.

"Hahaha! That was fun to watch! Looks like Satsuki is out of steam!" Nui laughed as Satsuki glared at her.

"I think it's her to go." Ryuko said as she raised her scissor blade above herself to finish Satsuki while she gritted her teeth for the incoming blow, but Ryuko stopped when a corridor of darkness opened up behind her and Nui as Vanitas walked out of it.

"Vanitas!" Sora said as he and Mako were recovering from the shockwave.

"You!" Satsuki hissed at the sight of the one who inflicted her sister with darkness.

"There would've been a time where our shared master would've given the opportunity to gain your own keyblade. But seeing you now, Xehanort would've changed his mind when he realized he put his time and effort into you, only for it to be a waste of time. So, what final words do you have to say to a more successful classmate?" Vanitas asked.

"I'll say this. A student takes on his master's teachings. It's only a matter of time before you join him." Satsuki responded.

"Stubborn to the end, huh? Guess you're more like your sister then we all thought, both are ready to jump over the edge, regardless of what you'll do on the way, just as long you achieve your goal."

"I will admit, I've done questionable things to achieve my goal of destroying the life fibers. But if I stop now, it will be in vain. Even if I fall, my allies will continue fighting in my place, who are the positive outcome in my quest. Now I must do all I can to make sure they survive!" Satsuki announced as she leaped off the ground and thrusted both bakuzan and her knife forward at Vanitas, only for both to be easily caught with a single hand.

"Are these supposed to be your compromise for a keyblade?" Vanitas taunted as he flicked his hand to knock Satsuki's weapons out of her hands as they landed on the ground behind her. "Here, a little gift for you!" He said as he stretched his hand outwards and a portal opened up in front of Vanitas as rusted keyblades flew out at Satsuki.

"AHHHHHHH!" Satsuki screamed in pain as the ancient keyblades slashed every part of her as they flew by her until Vanitas dismissed the portal and Satsuki fell on her back.

**(Music stops)**

"LADY SATSUKI!" The elite four shouted they watched her fall to the ground.

"As much as I would want to do it. I think this is something sisters should settle." Vanitas said as he gestured to Ryuko.

"Don't mind if I do." Ryuko said with an evil grin as she raised a finger and the guardian emerged from underneath Satsuki and held in the air by her arm while Ryuko switched her scissor blade to decapitation mode. "Now let's open you up." She said about to attack until Sora ran up from behind as he grabbed Ryuko's arms to try and stop her.

"Ryuko! Don't do it! She's your sister!" Sora pleaded, only to be easily shoved away before Ryuko continued her advance on Satsuki and Mako jumped on her back to try and stop her as well.

"Please don't do it,Ryuko!" Mako begged with tears in her eyes.

"Get away!" Ryuko shouted as she picked up Mako by the collar of her shirt and tossed her away, "The two of you can wait your turns." She said as he readied her scissor blade to kill Satsuki while Sora looked on in horror and powerless.

"No, please." Sora begged as he pleaded for some miracle to happen. Just when he did, he felt a familiar sensation, deep within his heart, along with a familiar presence he felt. (Could it be?) He asked himself as he looked upwards towards the sky while back on the crows nest, Inumuta was picking up something incoming on his computer.

"Huh? Another bougie?" Inumuta questioned as he watched a dot on his computer inch closer towards the S.S naked sol.

"More company? It couldn't be Ragyo, could it?" Aikuro asked while Inumuta shook his head.

"No. Unlike Matoi, I'm detecting any life fibers along with it." He said as a light shined in the sky, grabbing everyone's attention on the main deck.

"The hell?" Ryuko questioned as she stopped advancing on Satsuki to look up towards the sky.

"What's that?" Nui asked with curiosity.

"What?!" Vanitas questioned as the light was actually an object flying downwards towards the ship as it crashed down between Ryuko and Satsuki, forcing the former to back away to dismiss the guardian and letting Satsuki drop to the floor.

"What?" Satsuki questioned and was surprised to see herself free and looked up to see the silhouette of a figure in a dust cloud, holding a weapon in both their hands.

"Hands off." A voice said from inside the dust cloud, which Sora and Vanitas immediately recognized.

**(Music: Roxas returns cutscene)**

"It can't be!" Vanitas said with shock and disbelief as the dust cloud cleared away to reveal a boy with blond, the same age as Sora and holding a pair of keyblades in each hand, one red orange in his right hand, the twilight blaze and a silver one in his left, the rejection of fate.

"Roxas…" Sora said, smiling.

"Another one.." Satsuki said in disbelief at the sight of another keyblade wielder.

"What are you doing here Ven- Roxas?!" Vanitas corrected himself. "There's no way you could've found this world, It's too far!"

"Easy answer. I was called. A heart from this world called out to me, and I just followed the path to here." Roxas answered as Vanitas put together the answer of who called Roxas, and she was right next to him.

"Her.." Vanitas said as he turned to Ryuko and Roxas pointed the twilight blaze at him.

"You're just like Xehanort and Xemnas, you're not as good at winning over other people's hearts like you think."

"Nuh uh. You're wrong about that new guy. Ryuko doesn't want to go back to her old self, she's much happier with us. Right, Ryuko?" Nui asked.

"Yeah. Get lost blondie." Ryuko snarled.

"Really? Maybe brainwashing that girl helped a little. But why go the extra mile to have Vanitas inflect her with darkness? It's because you knew she'd fight it." Roxas accused which made Vanitas and Nui share a look that confirmed the suspicion.

"He's right. Ryuko is still in there, fighting your control. And now you're gonna let her go!" Sora demanded as he walked up next to Roxas.

**(Music ends)**

"How about this?" Vanitas said as dark electricity built up over his hand. "No one gets her at all!" He announced as he aimed his hand at Ryuko which surprised her and Nui as he was about to fire a stream of dark thunder.

"No!" Sora said as he rushed over to Vanitas and grabbed his arm with his bare hand as the dark electricity traveled throughout Sora's body as he held on. While bearing through the pain, Sora summoned his keyblade to his free hand and the dark electricity flowed towards it and Sora quickly dismissed his keyblade while it turned into a ball of electricity and was then released towards the ocean in a lightning blast with a loud thunderous boom.

"What the hell was that?! You trying to kill me?!" Ryuko questioned with anger.

"You know lady Ragyo won't like that!" Nui said as Sora jumped away from Vanitas.

"Whatever. It's not like you or this world has anything to offer for me anyway. I'm done with this place and you. Later!" Vanitas said as he vanished into a corridor of darkness.

"Vanitas!" Sora said as he watched the darkness disappear, but was stopped by Roxas from going any further.

"Forget it, Sora. He's gone, we may wanna focus on saving your friend." Roxas suggested while Sora felt frustrated and Satsuki recovered to join the keyblade wielder and the former nobody.

"Count me in too! I am not done yet!" Satsuki announced.

"Aw, look at that, Ryuko. They think just because they got one extra guy, they believe they have a chance now. Isn't that cute?" Nui asked as she pulled out her scissor blade.

"Just one more face to smash into a bloody pulp!" Ryuko said as Sora, Roxas and Satsuki got ready for battle.

**(Music: The other promise-kh3 ver)**

"It's my turn!" Roxas announced as he prepared both his keyblades.

**R2-Sora**

→**L2-Roxas**

"Roxas! Satsuki! Let's go!" Sora said as he charged in with Roxas and Satsuki following behind him.

"I think it's time we stopped playing with them and just kill them." Nui gave an order to Ryuko.

"About damn time! They were getting on my last nerve!" Ryuko said as she charged at her opponents with Roxas about to collide with her first.

"Over here!" Roxas said as he suddenly slided behind Ryuko with reversal and unleashed a whirlwind of light and darkness that staggered her.

"Now!" Sora shouted as he and Satsuki took advantage and performed a combo together before attacking with a joined powerful dual swing that sent Ryuko flying towards Nui while the grand couturier simply ducked underneath her.

"Well we're gonna have to do something about this, are we?" Nui said with a smile as she raised her scissor blade into the air. "Mon-Mignon pret-a-porter!" She called out as a horde of her clones appeared and rushed at the trio.

"Don't think so!" Roxas said as he began slashing through the clones one by one with his keyblades in a series of wild slashes and then held his weapons at his side while they glowed before charging forward and leaving a shockwave behind to destroy the rest of the hoard, which surprised Nui, but also impressing her a bit.

"Hmm, not bad. But too bad you're annoying me already." Nui said as Sora and Roxas charged at her together and clashed their keyblades against her scissor blade while Ryuko reappeared with anger on her face.

"You're really pissing me off!" Ryuko shouted as Roxas broke away from Nui to notice her and formed a spiral with his keyblades.

"Let's go!" Roxas called out as a twin beam of energy shot out from the spiral and flew at Ryuko and struck her.

"Ahhh!" Ryuko grunted in pain as she staggered in the air.

"Force!" Satsuki called out as she casted a gravity spell on Ryuko that forced her to the ground with a hard slam.

"Wind!" Sora shouted as he produced a miniature tornado that forced Ryuko and Nui away while Sora jumped into the whirlwind to propel himself into the air and activating flowmotion in the process.

"Quit flying around!" Ryuko shouted as she flew up at Sora and tried to strike him, only for the keyblade wielder to dash away towards a piece of rubble and launch off it to use the monteum to deliver a powerful slash that knocked Ryuko back to the ground. "Now you're asking for it!" She said in anger as she summoned the guardian to send at the group.

"Roxas!" Sora called out to his former nobody.

"Gotcha!" Roxas responded.

"STREAM!" The two keyblade wielders shouted at the same time as they both casted waterza spells at the guardian and hit it with a torrent of water that forced it to retreat.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ryuko vented her frustration.

"About to get worse!" Roxas said as he rushed in and unleashed a combo of left and right swings on Ryuko before stepping back and unleashing his powerful charge attack on her and knocking into the air as Sora smacked her down with a downward strike.

"Here's a little something for ya!" Nui announced happily as she conjured up a clone that was carrying a life fiber bomb and jumped at Sora.

"Keep the thing for yourself!" Sora said as he tossed another aeroga spell at the clone and kept it close to the ground near the orignal Nui before he shot a firaga spell at the clone's bomb and denoted it in a large explosion. However, after the dust blew away, Nui was revealed to be unharmed.

"You really think that would've worked on little old me?" Nui said smiling, but was then surprised when Roxas appeared in front of her.

"No. But he was setting you up for me!" Roxas said as he swung his keyblades at Nui that she countered with her scissor blade.

"All you humans think alike. You think your numbers can-" Nui said until she felt her counterattacks being easily overpowered by Roxas. "What the?! What's going on?!"

"Give up yet?" Roxas said as he continued attacking, which greatly annoyed Nui as she managed to break away from him.

"Don't get so cocky!" She said as she changed her scissor blade into it's double edged scythe form and started swinging with spinning slashes that forced Roxas to dodge the attacks. "Now how's this for a dance!"

"Nope!" Roxas said as he slipped around the scythe attacks and behind Nui before unleashing a combo on her before knocking her into the air with his charge attack.

"You're getting on my nerves real fast!" Nui said with anger as she recovered and started spinning her scythe real fast before throwing it at Roxas like a boomerang only for him to easily dodge by moving with a burst of air. "Hold still!" She shouted as she threw her scythe again at him, only to once again miss when Roxas moved to the side with another burst of air, with a flash of light shining over him, which became brighter as Roxas continued dodging Nui's attacks and becoming faster in the process, until he because a stream of light that was too fast for Nui to keep her eye on. "No way! How can a human be this fast?!" She questioned in panic as the stream of light that flew around her at insanely fast speeds until it traveled behind her with Roxas appearing out of it with both his keyblades reared back.

"It's over!" Roxas announced as he performed a powerful cross slash that was strong enough to create a small shake that could be felt, and the pain of the blow greatly upset Nui.

"Now you're really dead!" She shouted with anger and smashed her scissor blade into the ground which created a slash wave that Roxas easily dodged as he joined Sora and Satsuki who both had Ryuko worn down.

"Damn humans!" Ryuko hissed as Nui joined her with an equal amount of anger on her face.

"Why can't you just die!?" Nui shouted.

"We must take them down now!" Satsuki said.

"Right, and I got just the plan. Sora!" Roxas called to the keyblade wielder.

"What's up?" Sora responded.

"Remember the attack we did with Axel?" Roxas asked as Sora nodded in response.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Satsuki! Go with Roxas!" Sora said as Satuki nodded in agreement.

"I'm on it!" Satsuki agreed as she and Roxas charged forward.

"Bring it on you weaklings!" Ryuko said as she and Nui waited for Roxas and Satsuki to get close enough, but failed to notice jumping into the air as he charged energy into his keyblade.

"Here goes!" Sora shouted as he unleashed the power from his keyblade as it shot at Ryuko and Nui and turned into a magic circle underneath them.

"The hell?!" Ryuko questioned.

"Let's us out, now!" Nui demanded as she tried to leave the circle, only to find they were unable to.

"Now!" Sora shouted as he started shooting bolts of light at Ryuko and Nui while Roxas and Satsuki were attacking with quick slashes and continued doing so for a few moments while leaving behind slash marks on the ground. "Let's end this!"

"Hahhhhhh!" Roxas shouted as he charged forward and both his keyblades dragging behind him.

"Hahhhhhhh!" Satsuki yelled as she charged forward as well as she and Roxas both performed a dual slash.

"Damn it!" Ryuko swore.

"Ryuko!" Sora's voice called out to her as she and Nui looked up to see him diving downwards. "Time to wake up!" He shouted as he delivered a powerful downward slash that unleashed a powerful explosion of light.

"Rahhh!" Ryuko shouted as she and Nui were knocked back from the explosion.

"Satsuki. Me and Roxas will take it from here!" Sora said as Satsuki nodded.

"I leave Ryuko in your hands." Satsuki said as the two keyblade wielders charged forward at Ryuko and Nui while Sora transformed his keyblade into the double arrow guns.

"Time for the two of you to die!" Ryuko shouted as she charged forward.

"Skin them alive!" Nui said as she rushed forward as well.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted as he tossed one of his arrow guns at his former nobody.

"Here you go!" Roxas responded as he tossed his rejection of fate towards Sora and the two caught their passed weapons as they engaged in battle and Satsuki watched.

"They're really amazing, aren't they lady Satsuki?" Mako's voice caught Satsuki's attention as she turned towards her. "Sora's gone through alot of trouble just to help us, and even called a friend to help." She said as Sora and Roxas shot magical bullets at Ryuko and Nui while defending against their scissor blades with their keyblades.

"He seems to care about everyone he meets." Satsuki added as Sora shoot a thunderga bullet at Ryuko that stunned her before getting smack away by his keyblade while Roxas Deflected an attack from Nui and kicked her away.

"That's what makes Sora so great!" Mako said as Sora passed the rejection of fate back to Roxas and had his second arrow gun passed back to him and combined them into the magic launcher.

"It does." Satsuki agreed with a smile.

"Hey, Nui!" Sora shouted to get the grand courtier's attention as he charged at her as he smacked her with the cannon twice before pushing it onto her and releasing a burst of energy and then charged up the launcher. "Get lost!" He said as he released the projectile at Nui and caused an explosion.

"Ahhhhh!" Nui screeched as the explosion knocked her away onto a wall of rubble, making it collapse on her.

"Roxas! Together!" Sora called out as he joined his former nobody.

"Right!" Roxas responded as he began spiraling his keyblades again and Sora added his own keyblade into the spiral, adding more power and making the spiral spin faster then dual shot would.

"What the?!" Ryuko said in fear as she watched the keyblade wielders gather power.

"Ryuko! This is for your own good!" Sora shouted as the keyblades shot out in a triple stream of light and struck Ryuko in a bright explosion. A moment later, a pillar of darkness shot from where Ryuko was standing into the sky with her looking weak and dropping her scissor blade and falling to the ground defeated.

**(Music stops)**

"She's down. You think she's alright?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Knowing Ryuko. She's definitely tough enough." Sora noted as Satsuki deactivated Senketsu and rushed over to Ryuko with Mako by her side.

"Ryuko!" Mako shouted out as she and Satsuki lifted Ryuko off the ground.

"**Ryuko!" **Senketsu called out.

"Senketsu...Mako...Satsuki?" Ryuko responded with her normal voice instead of her crazed persona's. Her mind was slowly returning to normal.

"Snap out of it, Ryuko!" Satsuki said.

"Please come back, Ryuko!" Mako pleaded as Ryuko gripped her head in pain.

"I don't like the looks of that." Nonon said with worry as she watched Ryuko struggle with herself.

"Is she fighting back?" Gamagori asked.

"She is, but I think Matoi is losing." Uzu noted.

"Ryuko! We're all here for you!" Sora called out to her as Ryuko kept gripping her head in pain, until she could no longer hold herself back.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuko screamed as a pool of darkness opened up under her and chains of darkness emerged to wrap up Mako and Satsuki and lift them into the air.

"Ahhh!" Mako screamed in terror as the chains lifted her higher.

Ahh!" Satsuki yelled as she also lifted into the air while Sora and Roxas looked on in horror.

"Oh no!" Sora said terrified as the chains of darkness wrapped around the keyblade wielders and rose them into the air as well. "Wah!"

"What the hell!" Tsumugu shouted as he watched the chains flying everywhere.

"Ryuko! Enough!" Aikuro pleaded only for the chains to grab him and his partner. "Uh oh." He said as the chains pulled him and Tsumugu out of their DTRs.

"Not good!" Inumuta said in panic as the chains rose up to the crow's nest to grab him and even grabbed Soroi.

"My word!" Soroi Said in panic as the chains pulled him away while some went towards the Mankanshoku family.

"Not this crap again!" Mataro cursed as the chains pulled him and his parents away.

"I don't think we're insured for this!" Barazo said as they and everyone else were held above the ship's main deck by the chains of darkness.

**(Music: From chains to bonds cutscene: Dismiss)**

"**Ryuko!" **Senketsu called out.

"Ryuko!" Mako called out as well.

"You have to fight the darkness!" Sora pleaded, only for his possessed friend to chuckle.

"Hahaha. You're calling out to the wrong person." Ryuko said as she looked upwards at her victims with eyes looking exactly like Junkestu's which surprised Satsuki.

"Junkestu has taken her over!" Satsuki gasped.

"That's right!" Nui said as she suddenly appeared next to Ryuko. "Now Junketsu is in complete control, it's no longer the Kamui now, Ryuko is as good as gone!" She said as Junketsu started swinging the chains holding Satsuki and Mako around to demonstrate its newfound control.

"You humans have no power over me anymore! Hahahaha!" Junketsu laughed as it tossed Satsuki and Mako around, much to everyone's terror.

"You need to stop!" Roxas pleaded.

"Stop, Ryuko!" Sora pleaded as well, only to be ignored. "Please stop it!" He begged as the chains stopped swinging around while Satsuki and Mako had gone limp and unmoving.

"Goodbye." Junkestu taunted as the chains lifted Satsuki and Mako higher into the air to be dropped.

"No!" Sora shouted as he watched.

**(Music ends)**

"Ryuko, please come back…" Mako said with tears as the chains were released and she along with Satsuki plumted towards the ground with their fates seemingly sealed. Until the guardian suddenly dove out of the ground to catch Satsuki and Mako and grabbed the chains of darkness.

**(Music: From chains to bonds cutscene:Terra's theme)**

"What?!" Junkestu shouted with confusion since it didn't summon the guardian.

"What's going on?!" Nui said as the guardian crushed the chains of darkness and released everyone captive while gently placing Satsuki and Mako on the ground.

"How?!" Junkestu called out the attention of the guardian as it looked at the body snatching kamui and Nui. "You were supposed to be-" It said as it was suddenly interrupted when the guardian teleported behind Junketsu and grabbed it by the head.

"It can't be!" Nui said as she was punched away by the guardians fist.

"Ugh..Ugh!" The guardian grunted as it reached towards the bandages on its mouth, which surprised Sora.

"I know this.." Sora said as the guardian tore off the bandages and took a deep breath.

"I..I..I told you. You can't..Tie me..Down!" The guardian spoke with Ryuko's voice and held Junketsu in front of itself. "And to hell with you!" It said as Junketsu was seeing the image of Ryuko in place of the guardian. "I won't let you hurt them!" It finished as the heart shaped hole in its chest started shining and Sora responded by summoning his keyblade.

"Ryuko! Now!" Sora called out as a beam of light shot from his keyblade and struck Junketsu.

"Gahh!" Junketsu screamed as the beam of light paralayed it and an orb of light flew out of the guardian and into Ryuko's body as the shadowy figure vanished while a powerful light shined and blinded everyone until it died down, leaving Ryuko's body on its knees.

**(Music ends)**

"Did that work?" Roxas asked as he rushed up next to Sora while Nui returned to look over the unmoving Ryuko.

"Whatever you did, didn't seem to work. I have a great idea! How about I sink this tugboat." Nui said as she transformed her scissor blade into its scythe form. But before Sora and Roxas could stop her themselves, a sharp object impaled her from behind and sent her flying towards a wall and was stuck on it. "What the-" Nui said confused as she looked back to see the object was the red scissor blade, and the one who threw it was none other than Ryuko, with her in control of herself again.

"I'm sick and tired of your yapping!" Ryuko shouted which everyone but Nui was happy to see.

"Ryuko!" Sora said,happily.

"No way." Nui said in disbelief.

"How dare you bastards make me wear this?!" Ryuko screamed as she started tearing Junketsu off herself. "Get this thing off of me!"

"Ryuko! Stop it!" Aikuro pleaded, only to be ignored.

"I want it off!" Ryuko said as blood started spurting out of Junketsu as she tore it.

"Ryuko! Don't do it!" Sora shouted as he was about to stop her, only to be blocked by Roxas.

"I think she's made up her mind, Sora!" Roxas said.

"Stop it, Matoi! You'll die if you tear it off!" Satsuki pleaded as she recovered, only to be ignored as well.

"I don't care! I'm taking it off, even if it kills me!" Ryuko shouted as she tore Junketsu into pieces and a geyser of her own blood covered her from head to toe. "I got to. 'Cause it's the only way I can wear Senketsu again."

"Ryuko!" Mako shouted.

"**Are you alright?!" **Senketsu asked, since the kamui was concerned that tearing Junketsu off may have greatly injured his wearer.

"Are you kidding? That friggin' hurt!" Ryuko complained.

"Uh, Sora? Did that uniform just talk?" Roxas asked.

"Yup." Sora answered.

"But I guess I had it coming after acting like such a dumbass." Ryuko said.

"I have no idea what's happening here. First that girl tried to kill you, now we got a talking uniform and she's standing there without any clothes." Roxas said as Sora simply put his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Honnouji, Roxas. Get used to it." Sora said while Nui was pulling on the scissor blade that impaled her.

"I can't believe it. She should be dead after snapping her life fibers after that." Nui said as she removed the scissor blade from her back and her wound regenerated. "Hehe, that tickles." She giggled as she lowered to the ground and held both the red and purple scissor blades in her hands. "Throwing your scissor blade at me was a bad move. You can't defeat me so easily, you big silly."

"So round two with her, Sora?" Roxas asked as he readied his keyblades for Nui.

"Ryuko, wanna finish things with Nui?" Sora called out to her.

"Bet your ass! Senketsu!" Ryuko called out to her kamui.

**Right! Here I come!" **Senketsu answered as Satsuki removed the kamui off her to reveal she was wearing the nudist beach uniform underneath.

"Matoi! Here!" Satsuki shouted as she tossed Senketsu as Nui got into his path.

"Goodie. I get to shred that dumb ol' Senketsu again." Nui said as she was about to slice Senketsu, only for Roxas to block the scissor blades with his keyblades. "Can't you mind your own business new guy?"

"Too late now!" Roxas said as Senketsu flew towards Ryuko.

**(Music: Before my body is dry~Orchestra~)**

"**Here we go, Ryuko!" **Senketsu said as he placed himself over her body. **Life fiber synchronize!" **He called out as the kamui transformed itself ready for battle.

"HARIME!" Ryuko screamed in anger as Nui chuckled nervously.

"Looks like she's finally rattled Harime." Satsuki said and noticed the torn pieces of Junketsu trying to crawl away before Satsuki threw her sword and knife on it. "Don;t you even think about leaving."

"This won't do at all. I tailored Junketsu just for you, you know. I can't let you wear that horrid thing. Nope, nope, nope!" Nui said as she swung the scissor blades to shoot an x-shaped projectile at Ryuko, only for her to easily block the attack.

"Don't even try. I ain't gonna take Senketsu off ever again. He feels way better- and way warmer than that monster Junketsu ever did!" Ryuko said which made Senketsu start crying out of his single eye.

"**Oh, thank you, Ryuko!" **Senketsu bawled.

"Dude! Don't start crying!" Ryuko said.

"This is getting weird." Roxas said.

"I know, and that's coming from us." Sora agreed while Nui swung the scissor blades at Ryuko.

"All this icky friend nonsense-Gah! I think I'm gonna hurl!" Nui said as Ryuko shifted into Senketsu's blade configuration to fend off Nui.

"Sora! Should we help?" Roxas asked while his other half shook his head.

"No, Ryuko has this one." Sora said.

"Who cares what you think? You don't even know what friends are! These guys are something else-Something better! I'm surrounded by people that all care about me. And they're all bat-shit-crazy! I don't know if I deserve them, But I sure as hell ain't gonna let them down!" Ryuko said as an explosion of air separated her and Nui. "You assholes just wanna give up the planet to the life fibers, you want to make it so everyone's cut from the same cloth. Guess what? I won't let it happen!"

"Geez louise. I really hate humans. Kiss all your bat-shit-crazy friends goodbye!" Nui said as she charged at Ryuko with the scissor blades, only to be deflected and get headbutted by her and then kicked away before Ryuko grabbed the scissor blades.

"I got dad's scissor blades back." Ryuko said proudly while the one Nui wielded turned from purple to red. "Now you guys are really screwed!" She said while Nui simply looked amused.

Hehe. Then how about we make things more interesting? Your friends can attack you for a change." Nui said as life fibers emerged from her fingertips and went towards everyone other than Sora, Roxas and Ryuko. "Get ready, humans! It's mind stitching time!" She announced excitingly but was stopped when something sliced up the life fibers she was controlling.

"Like hell it is!" Ryuko announced as she cut apart all the life fibers while Nui managed to get behind her.

"Aww. Poor thing. I totally faked you out. Nui said as she shoved a sewing needle into Ryuko's neck. "It's all over, Ryuko." She said with certain victory, until Ryuko disappeared, revealing Nui had actually struck an afterimage.

**(Music stops)**

"Yeah- For you." Ryuko countered as she reappeared behind Nui and swung both scissor blades at an extremely fast speed, where nothing had happened for a moment, until Nui's arms popped right off.

"MY ARMS!" Nui shouted as blood spurted from where her arms used to be. "OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! MY ARMS!" She screamed with panic. "Do you have any idea how valuable my arms are?! I'm the grand couturier!"

That's why I chopped them off, dipshit." Ryuko said as Nui started smiling again like nothing happened.

"I'm kidding. It's just a scratch for me." Nui said.

"A scratch?! Your arms are off!" Sora said as he pointed at her sliced off limbs.

"I had worse."

"You're a liar!" Roxas added.

"I'm not joking! If you chop them off, they'll just pop right back on again." Nui said as she looked at her severed arms moving around, until they suddenly went limp and lifeless, much to the grand couturier's shock. "Ahh!"

"Oops!" Ryuko said as she purposely stepped on one of the severed arms, making Nui freak out more. "Oops again." She said as she stepped on the other arm.

AHHHHH!" Nui screamed as she watched her arms disintegrate into life fibers and be absorbed by Senketsu.

**(Ability learned, Ryuko: Scissor toss)**

"The scissors can keep life fibers from regenerating? If I'd only known, it would've changed everything." Satsuki said to herself.

"Give up already. It's over." Ryuko demanded as she pointed one of the scissor blades at Nui, who was quickly losing her mind over being defeated.

"This isn't happening-Not to me! Now I'm really angry. Like, really super-angry!" Nui said as her face became overwhelmed by crazed anger. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you all!" She rambled as multiple COVERS landed in front of Nui.

"What are those guys? Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"No. But their still trouble!" Sora answered as he prepared to fight while a REVOCS helicopter was flying in with Rei Hououmaru hanging from it to grab Nui off the S.S naked sol.

"She's getting away!" Satsuki shouted as Inumuta quickly took the ship's controls and fired the main cannons at the helicopter, only for the shots to be blocked by a group of COVERS.

"That little-Senketsu shippu!" Ryuko called out to activate Senketsu's flight form and jump into the air, only to fall down with a thud. "What the hell!?"

"**We better not, Ryuko."** Senketsu advised.

"Why?"

"**You've lost a great deal of blood. It would be very dangerous."** Senketsu said while Sora and Roxas joined her.

"You okay?" Sora asked while Ryuko nodded.

"Yeah, what should we do now?" She asked.

"I think we should fight our way out of this." Roxas advised as the COVERS closed in on them.

"Yeah, really to clean this place up, Ryuko?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm still itching to fight!" Ryuko answered as she got ready.

* * *

**(REVOCS helicopter)**

Like before when Sora forced her to retreat earlier before the raid trip. Nui was upset as she kicked Hououmaru to the helicopter and sprayed blood from her wounds over Rei.

"LET ME OUT! What's your problem? I didn't ask for your help! I haven't been beaten yet! You hear?!" Nui said in a crazed manner while Hououmaru remained unfazed, even with the blood being splashed on her.

"Please, grand couturier, calm down. What could you hope to achieve in your present condition? Right now, completing Shinra-Kouketsu takes priority over anything and everything else." Rei reminded Nui of her mission.

"We got just as important things going back there too! Vanitas betrayed us, and now there's another one just like that boy that's been getting in the way! They have the ability to destroy Shinra-Kouketsu with those keys along with the scissor blades!" Nui agured.

"And you would've lost more than your arms because you were fighting instead of working. I hope you have a good apology lined up for lady Ragyo." Rei said as Nui calmed down.

"You think I should apologize? You're kidding." Nui said as she started sewing up her arms wounds to stop the blood. "Run along to Honnouji academy. I'll put the finishing touches on Shinra-Kouketsu. And after I'm done, I'll teach you what happens when you mouth off to me."

"As long as you finish Shinra-Kouketsu, what happens to me is of no concern." Rei responded as Nui started walking away.

"Whatever. What will happen to you later will still be quite horrible." Nui threatened as an aura of darkness waved off her, which she failed to notice while it caught the attention of Hououmaru.

"Hmm, interesting."

* * *

**(Later, back on the S.S naked sol)**

Well, that was a huge mess we made." Roxas commented as he and Sora watched the setting sun. After Nui and Hououmaru retreated, they battled the COVERS which freed the captured people they had, and gathered up the life fibers they were made of as well, even the torn pieces of Junketsu was gathered.

"What are you doing here, Roxas? I figured you might be back in twilight town." Sora asked.

"Oh, Right! Well, I'm here because everyone's worried about you." Roxas answered, much to Sora's confusion. "No one could get in touch with you. Everyone's been trying the gummi phone trying to find out where you are."

"Yeah, I've been trying to talk to everyone else too so I could tell them I'm okay. And to see If I could get help here. Maybe this world is too far away." Sora guessed.

"And another reason. We've been trying to help find Kairi." Roxas added which took Sora by surprise, but before he could say anything, the sounds of yelling caught the two keyblade wielders as he turned to see Ryuko argue with Satsuki and the elite four. "Wonder what that's about? Aren't those two girls sisters?"

"Yeah. But Ryuko and Satsuki weren't the best of friends before we found out they were sisters." Sora answered.

"Oh. We should properly stop them just in case." Roxas said as they walked over when Ryuko deactivated her transformation.

"Ryuko, what's going on?" Sora asked as Ryuko simply smiled.

"I just realized Satsuki has bat-shit-crazy friends too. And her apologies are cranked up to eleven, I don't even feel like hitting her anymore." Ryuko said.

"Satsuki, what are you apologizing for?" Sora asked.

"For using the two of you. What I did was no better than what Ragyo would've have done. I thought I could use Ryuko's anger against Ragyo, now I realize it wouldn't have been necessary. I was harsh on you because I thought you weren't capable of being worthy of the keyblade. But to be honest...I think I was jealous of you." Satsuki admitted which surprised everyone.

"You? Jealous?"

"Your everything I wished I could be. You can actually follow your heart, unlike me. I can't find peace in my own heart." Satsuki as Sora smiled.

"I get it, Satsuki. My best friend, Riku felt the same way about me for the same reason. But, there are some things you could never Imitate too." Sora said.

"Heh." Ryuko laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're saying wanna be like Satsuki? Kinda creepy if you ask me." Ryuko said.

"It's not like that!" Sora said.

"Haha!" Roxas laughed which caught everyone's attention.

"Something funny?"

"Nothing. You just always seem to know how to find friends." Roxas said as Ryuko stared at him.

"Ryuko, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"I've seen this guy before. In the dreams I had about you." Ryuko said.

"You did?"

"Him along with some girl."

"You also saw Xion?" Sora said.

"Oh! I thought there was something familiar about your friend. Before I left, me and Xion felt someone watching us, guess it was Ryuko here." Roxas said.

"Sora, just who is this guy?" Ryuko asked.

"Roxas, well it's hard to explain, but Roxas is my nobody." Sora answered which earned him a lot of stares.

"Huh?"

"Remember when I told you about the nobodies? Roxas was born when I turned into a heartless myself." Sora explained.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." Ryuko said as she remembered when they fought the nobodies in the ruins of her home and how she saw the memory of him turning into a heartless.

"I figured it out straight away." Satsuki spoke up. "Roxas' name is just Sora's with an x added to it."

"Of course my smart ass big sister figures it out first." Ryuko joked.

"Hey." Sora spoke up to get Ryuko's attention. "You called Satsuki your sister." He said as Ryuko realized what she said.

"Heh..Guess I did." Ryuko chuckled as she scratched her cheek and then noticed something odd. "Hey, Sora. Is that normal?" She said as she pointed to his wayfinder charm as it floated out of his pocket.

"Huh?" Sora questioned as he watched the charm float in front of him with a pink glow to it.

"Sora. What's happening?" Roxas asked.

"I think...I can feel Kairi." Sora answered which surprised everyone as Sora put together what was happening. "This is what Chirithy meant. Roxas. I need your help!" He requested as Roxas nodded.

"Okay!" Roxas said as he summoned his keyblades and Sora summoned his and pointed their weapons to the ground.

"Whoa! Ryuko! You're getting all sparkly!" Mako said.

"Say what?" Ryuko questioned as a pink light glowed over where her heart would be. As Sora and Roxas had their keyblades pointed at the ground, the tips of their weapons shined as a glowing crown of light shined under them while they raised the keyblades towards the wayfinder charm and releashed small beams of light at it which refracted at Ryuko. "Whoa!" She yelped as the beam shined on her chest as something emerged out of her. A pink crystal in the shape of a petal that went towards Sora's hand.

"This is..Kairi's heart?" Sora questioned as he watched the piece float in his hand. "Chirithy! Where are you?" He called out as the spirit appeared in a puff of smoke at his feet.

"No need to yell. I haven't really gone far-oh!" Chirithy said surprise as Roxas leaned in to take a closer look at the spirit.

"Is this little guy one of those dream eaters you had with you during that test?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but Chirithy is kinda different." Sora said as he noticed the spirit seemed distracted and staring at Roxas. "Chirithy, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Anyway, what is it?" Chirithy asked.

"This crystal, is it a piece of Kairi's heart?" Sora asked as he presented it to the spirit.

"Seems like it, where did you get it?" Chirithy asked.

"From Ryuko." Sora said.

"But why me?" Ryuko asked.

"Well, Chirithy told me the pieces of Kairi might be in hearts similar to her." Sora answered.

"But where are the rest?" Roxas asked.

"Properly in other worlds. But like you, Roxas. I need the other guardians of light to find them." Sora explained as everyone grew silent.

"So, you're gonna leave, aren't you?" Ryuko asked.

"No. I can't yet. I'm not leaving you guys here on your own. I'll stay with you until we defeat Ragyo!" Sora vowed.

"Glad to hear you're still on board, kid." Aikuro said.

"It will be an honor to have you still fight by Lady Satsuki's side!" Gamagori said.

"Uh, is anyone gonna talk about the fact spikes has a living stuffed animal talking to us?" Nonon asked.

"I don't think so." Uzu said.

"Well, now that everyone's made up and happy. Let's sit down and have some dinner." Sukyuko said as she held up a plate of her croquettes.

"Sweet! Croquettes!" Ryuko said, excitedly.

"Yup, and they're filled to the gills with all kinds of chopped-up mysterious things.

"Uh, what kind of mysterious things?" Roxas asked.

"It's best you don't know." Sora answered.

* * *

**Journal update**

**Roxas:Sora's nobody and the thirteenth member of the previous organization Xlll. After the battle for kingdom hearts and Sora's departure, Roxas and the other guardians of light set across the worlds to help him find Kairi. Evenully, Roxas was called to Honnouji by Ryuko's heart where he joins his other half to defeat Ragyo and the life fibers.**

**Keyblades: Twilight blaze and rejection of fate. (Roxas now wields these keyblades because I thought he could use something more personal and original for him)**

**Junketsu Ryuko: A vicious personality that was made when Ragyo and Nui sewed Junketsu into Ryuko's body. Even though Ryuko was fighting back against the mind control, her mind was slowly being replaced by Junketsu's. **

**Crimson guardian: A brand new guardian that was formed when Ryuko was taken over by Junketsu. Like the one Xehanort used, this shadowy creature protected Ryuko and attacked for her. But like Terra before her, Ryuko's heart used the guardian to regain control of her body.**

**Satsuki's second team attack, blue reaper: Satsuki turns herself into a weapon in her combined blade and flight form for Sora to use.**

**Abilities learned**

**Ryuko, Scissor toss: Throw the scissor blade at enemies.**


End file.
